


Peace Train

by Amethystus, Artemis2121



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Europe, F/M, Friendship, Fun, Gen, Holidays, M/M, Planning Adventures, Svorsk, Trains, bilingual fic, interrail
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-05 22:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 57
Words: 170,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12803637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amethystus/pseuds/Amethystus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis2121/pseuds/Artemis2121
Summary: Fem år efter vidaregående, och våra boy- och girl squads har blivit vuxna (beror förstås på vem du frågar...) och skingrats för vinden. Går det att hålla liv i gammal vänskap, och låta den få behålla sin självklara plats? När vardagskaoset av jobb, studier och familj kräver allt mer av din tid? Följ med på vägen så tar vi reda på det!Get your bags together,Go bring your good friends, too'Cause it's getting nearer,It soon will be with you.





	1. Eventyr

**Author's Note:**

> Turen starter i Oslo hvor det meste av gjengen har samlet seg for anledningen!  
> God tur alle sammen og enjoy :-)
> 
> Språk: Norsk og svensk

**Dag 01 - Oslo - Even**

Det er tidlig, tidlig morgen i Vaterlandsparken. Solen har for lengst stått opp, ettersom det er juni og lyse netter. Grønne, frodige juni er nesten over og på vei til å skjene ut i glovarm, støvete julihete. Vakker lyd av morgentrafikk blander seg med en travel radio fra en «tulling som ikke har vett på å bruke ørepropper» som Isak beskjedent kaller han. Even tar seg ikke nær av det. Bare klemmer han kort inntil seg og ler. Hevder at tullinger med ørepropper uansett blokkerer ut lyden, og alle andre har godt av en liten update. På denne måten kan de to høre på sammen.

En værmelder rapporterer om en fin, varm sommerdag i hele landet. En reporter snakker om de nye trafikkreguleringene i Bjørvika. Et byrådsmedlem vil diskutere og hevder påståelig at reporteren tar feil. Det tuter i bilhorn. Folk er på vei til jobb. En stresset mor dytter sin barnevogn, komplett med skrikende baby, oppover en bakke. Sannsynligvis er det nattevandringen de fremdeles er ute på.

Isak og Even går hånd i hånd med hver sin tunge sekk på ryggen. Tett inntil hverandre slentrer de nedover. Fulle av forventning. Ved utgangen fra parken stopper de opp litt. Ser på hverandre og inn i hverandres smilende øyne. Tilbake på Løkka  ligger leiligheten de nettopp forlot. Framfor dem ligger et imponerende lappeteppe av forretningsbygg og trafikkmaskin. De skal ta seg gjennom der på sin ferd mot Oslo S.

Et stjålent øyeblikk holder de rundt hverandre. Så godt det går når man er fullastet. Isak legger hodet sitt mot skulderen til Even og vender det opp for et kort og mykt kyss. Et lite tegn på at de hører sammen, midt i den yrende, våknende Oslohverdagen. Even elsker at Isak er den som tar seg tid til å stoppe opp med han på den måten. En av de mange små tingene som er så viktige med Isak og han. Andre er kanskje på vei til jobb, men de to skal ut på eventyr.

«Isak? Isak! Ta følge?» Noora veiver med hendene og kommer småspringende mot dem. Lett vind i håret, roser i kinnene og slående vakker som alltid. I jeans og singlet med en jakke knyttet rundt livet. Det er ikke lett å manøvrere omkring med gedigen ryggsekk, så hele seansen blir noe humpete.

Even synes det er litt festlig hvordan det alltid er Isak hun kaller på når hun skal ha deres oppmerksomhet. En familiær, søsterlig hilsen til han, som henger igjen fra halvåret de hadde sammen i Eskilds storfamilie. De har ikke mye kontakt, Isak og Noora, men et slags sjarmerende bånd ble formet den gangen og er uansett alltid til stede mellom dem.

Isak stopper med en gang og slår ut med armene for en klem, og Noora slenger seg heseblesende om halsen på han. Holder på å velte dem begge med farten hun har. Det hele ender med at Even tar rundt dem for å holde dem stødige, og alle tre forenes i en slags merkelig gruppeklem. De går videre i komfortabel stillhet og forventning.

Inne i den store hallen på Oslo S er det alltid liv å spore. De små sjappene som fungerer som matstasjoner for de reisende er i ferd med å åpne for dagen. Folk haster seg hit og dit. Noen med koffert og solbriller, andre med dress og stresskoffert. Et par søvnige backpackere ligger strukket ut på benkene i hovedhallen. Noen tamme, forvillete duer spankulerer rundt og leter etter smuler, før de gir opp og setter seg på de store jernbjelkene som pryder glasstaket isteden.

«Så spor 18?», spør Even. Det er Isak som har kontrollen på sånt. De har vært iherdige med planlegging til minste detalj.  For å unngå misforståelser, har de avtalt å bare møtes på perrongen alle sammen. Even regner med de kommer til å finne hverandre før de kommer så langt. Så stort er nå en gang heller ikke Oslo S.

«Jepp! Stemmer. Så flink å huske!», sier Isak litt godmodig sarkastisk. «Men jeg skal ha kaffe først, ass! Og du skal kjøpe til meg.» Han smiler sitt yndigste smil. Noora ler. Alle som hadde kjent Isak mer enn en uke, vet hvor vanskelig det er å få han opp om morgenen uten kaffe som lokkemiddel.

Det hører også med til historien at de hadde hatt hans egne og Isaks foreldre på bursdagsmiddag kvelden før. I den nye leiligheten. Kanskje ikke akkurat sånn Isak foretrekker å feire dagen sin, men det hører liksom til. Even har personlig sørget for rikelig med belønning til bursdagsbarnet både før og etter besøket. Den beste oppgaven!

På dagen hans tok de øl i parken med gutta, Sana, Vilde og et par studievenner. Parkturen var en tradisjon på syvende året nå. Alltid i Urraparken, alltid med pølser og øl. Det varierte hvor mange og hvem som kunne bli med, men den harde kjernen glemte ikke at 21. Juni var Isaks dag. Som vanlig stilte Eskild med et nach Isak og Even ikke deltok på.

Med et par sene kvelder og en relativt plutselig og dårlig planlagt marsj i seng kvelden før, har denne morgenen vært ekstra hektisk. Det hører til sjeldenhetene at de står opp klokka 04.30, men når knapt oppvasken var tatt fra dagen før, hadde de ikke noe valg. De skulle bli borte lenge, og ville nødig komme tilbake til surr og mugg. Det har gått i pakking og matpakkesmøring side om side. Alt akkompagnert av Isaks morgengretne grynting. Nå er de lastet til randen med brødblingser, vannflasker og kaffe på en termos.

Isak har kontroll på «hjertebagen» som Even kaller den. En stor lommeboklignende veske der de har pass, penger og togbilletter. Navnet har den fått fordi det er brodert på et stort, rødt hjerte i skinnet på oversiden. En gang var det en gave fra Isak til Even hvor innholdet i bunn og grunn var mer viktig, men Even hadde alltid likt den. Synes det er en passende veske og et passende navn for alle verdisakene de har med seg.

“EVAK!!!” Et brøl gjaller gjennom hele hallen tar oppmerksomheten til dem alle tre. Magnus og Vilde står helt nede ved inngangsdøra. Hånd i hånd og med hver sin sekk de også. Magnus har en kjempestor sekk og Vilde en litt mindre. Gentleman som alltid, den gode Magnus.

“Vilnus,” sier Isak og himler godmodig med øynene. Et definitivt mottrekk til Magnus kallenavnbonanza, selv om Even ikke er helt sikker på at Magnus ser det på den måten. Så er klemmingen i gang igjen. Er ikke lenge siden noen av dem så hverandre sist, men Even klarer aldri helt å stå imot de romslige bamseklemmene til Magnus. Vilde er oppspilt. Snakker fort og mye med Noora om alt hun har med. Samt litt skuffet og anklagende om alt Magnus ikke lot henne pakke med.

“Jeg har bakt boller til oss til turen! Vi må i alle fall ha litt kos på veien,” sier hun stolt og klasker på sekken til Magnus så han nesten velter. “Magnus jobbet natt, så jeg kjedet meg liksom litt da han hadde dratt.” Øynene hennes lyser av forventning.

“Så snilt, Vilde,” sier Noora og gir henne en klem til. Isak kikker litt mangetydig ned på klokka, så Even benytter sjansen til å bryte opp.

“Er det flere enn Isak som skal ha kaffe, eller?” Isak ser på han med et blikk som sier “ _som om ikke du skal ha.._ ” Alle rekker en hånd i været, og Even skjønner at dette er et oppdrag for flere enn han. Nikker til Magnus. “Bli med og kjøp, ‘a?”   

De lar resten av gjengen passe sekkene og rusler bort mot Deli de Luca. Sakte helling av kaffe i kopper får praten på gli. Ikke det at sånt noen gang er noe problem de to imellom. Vilde, Magnus, Isak og Even er kanskje de fra den gamle gjengen som ser mest til hverandre. Isak og Even fikk til og med bo på gjesterommet deres noen uker. Den romslige leiligheten som foreldrene til Magnus hadde kjøpt til dem, var en bra mellomstasjon mens de pusset opp sin nye leilighet.

Et par veldig hyggelige uker. Mye av det Isak omtaler som tvangskos og personlig hygiene. Etter at Vilde begynte å jobbe som hudterapeut, har hun alltid et godt råd. Isak irriterer seg litt, men til og med han forstår at alle tipsene Vilde kjører på med, egentlig er omsorg. Even synes bare hun er søt.

“Kaffe nå!”, peiser Magnus på. “Kommer rett fra nattevakt! Håper på en lur på toget, ass. Trodde jeg skulle få sovet litt i natt, men var jævlig mye styr hele veien. Helt syk historie. Må fortelle underveis! Skal bare sove litt først.” Even må innrømme at han ser litt medtatt ut når han nevner det. Solbrun og frisk, men litt matt i øynene.

Når de kommer tilbake til resten av gjengen, står både Noora og Isak og tripper litt utålmodig. Mener de bør begynne å rusle mot perrongen. Even ser ingen grunn til å protestere. Er ikke akkurat sånn at det er så mye annet spennende å finne på inne i stasjonshallen.

Nede på perrongen sitter Sana og Yousef allerede. Så klart de er på plass og venter! Finnes ingen større morgenfugler enn de to. De sitter tett sammen på en sliten benk. Ser ikke ut som de har lyst til å skille lag. Planen er at Yousef skal komme og møte dem underveis. Må bare bli ordentlig ferdig med terminen først. Behandle klager på karakterer, rydde gjennom mappene fra året som gikk. Han trenger litt tid der andre lærere kanskje farter ut er over alle hauger før skoleklokka har ringt fra seg. Even kjenner sin samvittighetsfulle venn.

Hele reisen har blitt til takket være Yousef og Sana. Det var i bryllupet deres for ett år siden at ideen oppstod og tok form. Gjengen var samlet for første gang på lenge. Mange studerer og jobber utenfor Oslo nå. Da er det ikke like lett å holde kontakten som før, så en gjenforening var kjærkomment. Noe de alle kjente på og hadde lyst til å videreføre.

Sana var en nydelig, fargerik brud. Formidabel i sin stille verdighet og gnistrende tale til brudgommen. Yousef så stolt og lettrørt hele dagen. Beæret og ydmyk over å kunne kalle henne kona si. Kvelden var magisk der de satt, ute i den lyse midtsommernatta og så bølgene skvulpe lett mot vannkanten. Mamma og pappa Bakkoush hadde ikke spart på noe når de skulle gifte bort sin eneste datter. Festen var full av god mat, sang, og dans. Men viktigst av alt - gode møter.

Den gamle Nissen-gjengen snakket om alt de gjorde og var. Fortalte hverandre om nye planer og utfordringer. Innen de nådde bunnen av vinflaskene var det alt de hadde betydd for hverandre som ble snakket om. Slik ble ideen kokt i hop. Begynte det som en slags røre rundt hva de kunne finne på sammen videre .

Ideene var mange og kreative. Chris ville at de skulle gå på ølbryggingskurs, Magnus nøyde seg med å foreslå bowling.  Noen ideer var kanskje litt i det mest kreative laget, men da interrail kom på bordet, var det akkurat hva babbelet fortsatte å dreie seg om. Even var så entusiastisk som noen, og dessuten takknemlig for ideen om ølbrygging, som han aktet å ta med kun Isak på.

Typisk var det bruden som tok et godt tak i tømmene og startet planleggingen. Hun hadde ikke en gang fått med seg hele den samtalen den kvelden, men oppnevnte kjapt Isak og Noora til medsammensvorne turplanleggere. De tre holdt planleggingsmøter og nettavstemninger over en lav sko. Før de andre fikk sagt så mye som togbillett, var turen fastsatt og fikset.

Selv har Even stort sett besøkt de fleste store byene og landene i Vest-Europa enten på hjul eller vinger i løpet av barndommen. Det betyr ikke at han ikke gleder seg vilt til å besøke hvert eneste sted de skal dra sammen med denne fine gjengen. Og Isak, så klart. Fremfor alt Isak.

Isak er egentlig ikke særlig bereist. Å rulle nedover Europa langs endeløse motorveier med fullastet bil og familiestemning var aldri en del av sommerferiene hos familien Valtersen. Even vet det godt, og synes det er litt synd for kjæresten at han ikke har fått oppleve det som han selv var så glad i som barn. Han mistenker at det er grunnen til at han har engasjert seg sånn i planleggingsarbeidet. Har så mye han vil se og oppleve. Even synes egentlig det er noe sjarmerende søtt over iveren hans. Hvis de får barn noen gang, er Even fast bestemt på å innføre årlige tog eller bilturer som en tradisjon.

De har akkurat hilst hjertelig og utvekslet klemmer både med herr og fru Acar, men tilstrømningen stopper ikke der. En skrålende, oppstemt gjeng kommer joggende nedover trappene til perrongen. Duene skvetter til og flakser dem i forveien. En gammel dame rister oppgitt på hodet i det Mahdi er nær ved å velte kofferten hennes med ryggen på sekken sin. Jonas, Mahdi og Eva er tydelig redde for at de er sene. Roper, ler og veiver med hendene mens de løper.

“Åh - herregud, snakk om brå oppvåkning!”, utstøter Eva. Hun ser forsoven ut i ansiktet. Trass i det henger hun lett og ledig på de to gutta hun kommer i følge med. “Ti minutter i transitt fra nattoget fra Bergen! Det er faen meg lite tid. Blir ikke kaffe på meg!” Hun virrer litt og ser på dem alle sammen etter tur. Litt andpusten, men ikke verre enn at hun klarer å smile bredt. Eva er som hun alltid har vært. Glad, livlig, løfter stemningen på hele perrongen med sin entré.

“Å jasså? Tror du ikke jeg har tenkt på sånt?”, Jonas smiler til henne. Klapper fort på sekken sin. “Termosen full her, faktisk. Er dessuten oppdratt til at det er fint å dele. Hei, forresten!” Han bøyer seg fram og gir henne en klem som hun besvarer. Tydelig at det egentlig er en stund siden de har sett hverandre. Even er alltid litt usikker på hva som foregår mellom Eva og Jonas. Isak burde få førstehåndsinformasjon der, så ofte som han ser og snakker med Jonas, men selv han mener det er forvirrende.

“Og så du, da.”, kvitrer Eva forbausende våkent tilbake. “Hadde helt glemt hvor mye rart du gjemmer i de lommene og veskene dine!” Hun klapper han lett på låret. En vennlig berøring før de tar fatt på klemmer til alle de også. Gir seg ikke før alle er behørig behilst.

Alle ti blir stående i en liten ring. Et øyeblikk kun for å se andektig og forventningsfullt på hverandre. Endelig har dagen kommet. Endelig skal de sammen på et nytt eventyr. Et nytt kapittel i deres historie sammen.

Even føler alltid en trang til å fylle stillheten. Et ansvar for at alle skal trives og fellesskapet skal fylles med liv og samtale. En uvane han ikke helt har klart å legge fra seg. En av de som Isak liker å påpeke og gjøre litt narr av han for. Jonas og Mahdi er de siste han ikke har sagt så mye fornuftig til foreløpig.

“Og dere da? Alt bra der i kåken? Taket har ikke falt ned ennå?” Mahdi gliser bredt og Jonas ler litt ironisk av bemerkningen.

“Nei ass! Men jeg har sovet maks to timer i natt. Spillejobb og styr. Fikk betaling cash, da, så nå er reisekassa og jeg helt klare for ferie!” Han tar opp en seddelbunke fra lomma og vifter litt med den. Får noen strenge, formanende blikk fra Vilde og Sana idet han gjør det. Mahdi jobber som DJ, og pengene er kanskje tips? De er ute og hører han spille fra tid til annen. Even synes det virker som et enormt fascinerende yrke, men samtidig er han glad for å slippe alle de sene kveldene.

Isak står og tripper så fælt der han snakker med Jonas at Jonas ganske kjapt annonserer at de bør finne plassene sine på toget. De har bestilt plasser på denne første turen. Vet at Chris ville blitt utrolig skuffa om de føkka opp og ikke kom seg med. Her gjelder det å være på den sikre siden.

Sekker blir lagt i bagasjehyller og alle tar med seg litt stæsj i småvesker dit de skal sitte. Mat, spill, bøker og magasiner flyter i en stille strøm opp på bordene. To firerbord ved siden av hverandre + et enkelt sete bak. Noora og Sana snakket litt om at det var et litt vanskelig antall å bestille plasser til ni stykker, men Magnus har meldt seg til tjeneste i enkeltsetet. Han er bare glad til for litt frem etter en hektisk nattevakt..

Det blir et jentebord og et guttebord. Vilde plasserer posen med boller godt synlig i vinduet, men formaner strengt at de får vente med å ta hull på den til de er over grensa. Noora har med seg en kortstokk, samt et yatzispill som Eskild har gitt henne i feriegave en gang. Hun legger det midt på bordet, men ingen viser særlig interesse foreløpig. Nå vil de bare prate, høre hvordan de andre har det, fortelle sine egne historier.

Gutta installerer seg overfor hverandre. Isak og Even i det ene dobbeltsetet. Mahdi og Jonas i det andre. Isak er kjapp med å lene hodet på skulderen hans. Kikker forventningsfullt ut av vinduene og lokaliserer Yousef som fører en ordløs samtale med Sana gjennom vinduet så lenge det går. Smil og nikk og slengkyss blir utvekslet, og Isak tar hånden til Even. Like glad som han selv for at de skal på  hele denne turen sammen og slipper å dele opp og være fra hverandre.

Med ett ser de at Yousef blir mindre og mindre der han står. Fjerner seg mer og mer fra dem mens han vinker. Eller - det er vel de som fjerner seg fra  han. Stasjonen svinner hen og blir mindre og mindre fra deres vinkel mens Gamlebyen vokser opp rundt dem. Om ikke lenge vil Oslo ligge bak dem.  Nå er det nye steder og mål som teller. Toget ruller fram og tar dem videre. Eventyret er i gang.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kjære Skamdinavia,  
> Så godt som vi forstår hverandre og så nær vi har kommet hverandre gjennom SKAM, er det på tide med et tospråklig prosjekt!  
> Vi har mekka en svensk-norsk fic for første gang.  
> Vi skriver sammen, men har valgt å bruke våre egne språk i annethvert kapittel. Altså - annethvert kapittel er på svensk og norsk.
> 
> Vi er veldig spente på mottagelsen, men gleder oss til å høre hva dere synes om "vår" kjære megasquad på loffen.  
> Håper dere har lyst til å bli med på en internasjonal, europeisk fic!  
> Bli med oss på interrail <3


	2. Tänk att det verkligen händer nu!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sammanfattning av förra kapitlet:  
> Tidigt på morgonen, dagen efter Isaks 24-årsdag, tar Even sin sambo och deras ryggsäckar och går ner på Oslo sentralstasjon för att möta deras gamla vänner från skoltiden. Det är dags för något som har planerats för och sparats till i ett helt år, tågluffning!  
> Idén föddes när hela gänget var samlat för Sanas och Yousefs bröllop, efter några glas vin och nostalgiskt prat om hur mycket roligt de haft tillsammans under åren. Alla var rörande överens om att det var hög tid att återuppleva det.  
> På centralen sluter vännerna upp från olika håll: Magnus kommer direkt från nattjobb, Eva har åkt nattåget från Bergen och Sana är redan på plats, tålmodigt väntande tillsammans med Yousef, som följt med för att vinka av dem. Så småningom har alla dykt upp, och tåget rullar ut, på väg mot första anhalten.  
> Men var är Chris?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Toget ruller inn på Stockholm Central, hvor noen venter så veldig på å få se sine gamle venner igjen.  
> Ja, hun har et godt liv i Stockholm med samboer, studieutsikter og jobb.  
> Men ingenting er som gamle venner. Venner som kjenner deg og som vet hvordan alt var for noen år siden.  
> Stockholm er en vakker by, juni er en herlig måned og våre venner har store forventninger og fremdeles hverandre å feire.
> 
> Stoppa en taxi, kapa ett tåg eller  
> Spring allt du orkar hit, bara ta dig hit  
> Möt mig i Gamla stan nu ikväll, nu ikväll!

**Dag 01 - Stockholm - Chris**

Hjärtat tar ett litet skutt när hon ser tåget sakta komma in på perrongen, för att så småningom stanna helt och börja släppa av folk. Äntligen är den här, stunden hon sett fram emot ända sedan denna resa först kom på tal. Många av personerna som tåget bär med sig, har hon inte träffat sedan den gången, kvällen för Sanas och Yousefs bröllop. Detta trots att hon räknar dem till sina närmaste vänner. Visst pratar de emellanåt, följer varandras liv på facebook. En rolig kommentar, en tumme upp. Och visst har de träffats, ibland helt spontant när hon har varit hemma i Oslo på besök, ibland noga planerat långt i förväg. En spahelg (förklädd till studiebesök) med Vilde, Sana som lånat bäddsoffan när hon varit i stan för en konferens. Men allihop på det här viset, det blir sällan nu för tiden, och nu känner hon hur mycket hon har saknat dem allihop, Nissen-gänget. Mer än hon förstått. Hon kan inte hålla sig från att småhoppa rastlöst upp och ner, medan hon scannar kaskaden av framvällande människor, efter en glimt av något bekant.

Och där! Vildes ljusblonda hårman skulle hon känna igen i vilket folkhav som helst. Och om inte så vore, lämnar vännens skarpa glädjetjut inga som helst tvivel på att hon har rätt person. På en halv sekund har Vilde släppt taget om sitt bagage och satt fart mot Chris, för att slänga sig i hennes armar. Bakom henne skrattar Magnus, som alltid vid gott mod, och stannar för att plocka upp hennes väska. Sana skakar överseende på huvudet, och axlarna verkar häva sig i en suck, men Chris behöver inte se hennes ögon bakom de stora solglasögonen för att veta att de glittrar av förväntan och tillgivenhet. Isak och Even kommer gående bakom henne, med matchande vandringsryggsäckar över axlarna och – nej, ser hon rätt? – likadana, förnuftiga promenadskor. Någon därhemma kommer att ha SÅ roligt åt det! Och där kommer Eva och Noora, arm i arm, soligt leende åt Vildes osvikliga energi. Mahdi släpar på en stor hockeytrunk vid sidan av dem, det ser inte ett dugg praktiskt ut. Bredvid honom kommer Jonas, rullande sitt bagage på en liten kärra och gestikulerande åt Mahdi att låta honom ta även hans väska.  
Och så har alla hunnit ikapp Vilde, och tvekar inte att falla in i den vrålande, studsande gruppkramen. Äntligen, äntligen!

Stockholm central vid lunchtid är en livlig historia, ett myller av stressade människor, alla _på väg_ någonstans. Men för gruppen som nyss klivit av Oslo-tåget är det ett stopp, ett av de många de har framför sig på sitt hett efterlängtade äventyr.

Efter en tunnelbaneresa med mycket prat och förväntansfulla skratt, är de framme i tvåan i Solna. Där ska de spendera första natten, innan de åker vidare i morgon bitti.

"Var har du gjort av sambon din?” frågar Even, förstulet kikande sig omkring i lägenheten, som om han trodde att någon plötsligt skulle hoppa ut ur garderoben eller från bakom soffan.

”Jobbar,” svarar Chris medan hon visar in det stora gänget i vardagsrummet. ”Men han har tagit eftermiddagen ledig, så han kommer nog snart. Vill ju hinna hänga med er så mycket han kan, nu när han inte får följa med i morgon!”

De andra skrattar med i hennes raljerande ton, men sanningen att säga, känns det ganska konstigt, nu när stunden är här. Det kommer att bli tomt, det kan inte förnekas. Inte för att de är den sortens par som måste göra allt tillsammans, men en månad är lång tid. Tur att sällskapet är det bästa hon hade kunnat be om, och att det säkert finns wifi på många av vandrarhemmen de ska bo på. De får väl köra god natt-rutin över Skype, som de gjort det första året, när de hade distansförhållande. Selfiepinnen var bland det första som hamnade på listan över vad hon ska ta med sig på resan.

Medan de nyanlända gästerna sträcker ut sig i vardagsrummet, i soffor, fåtöljer och på golvet (märkligt hur trött och stel man kan bli av att sitta stilla så länge) fixar Chris fram lunch. Stora skålar med pastasallad, med kyckling, bacon, dressingar och andra tillbehör vid sidan av, för att alla ska kunna plocka vad de själva vill ha. Hon har varit med ett tag nu, vet hur man ska undvika krockar med allergier och vill-inte-ha. Leendena som breder ut sig i vännernas ansikten är en vacker syn, och de är inte nödbedda att ta om både en och två gånger.

”Fy fan, det här var nice alltså!” säger Mahdi med ett belåtet flin.

”Jättefint, Chris!” håller Vilde med. ”Du borde bli kock!”

Det har blivit ett litet internskämt mellan dem de senaste åren, och Chris ler stort, av vännens ord, som hon faktiskt hoppats på skulle komma.

"Tycker du det, Vilde?” frågar hon, kämpande för att hålla rösten likgiltig och se oberörd ut. “Okej, då blir jag väl det då.”

Nio undrande ögonpar vänds mot henne, bara för att vidgas av överraskning när Vilde ger upp ett nytt tjut.

"Seriöst, ska du?”

“Japp, jag fick svaret i veckan! _I got in, bitches!_ ”

Chris har blivit riktigt van i köksvärlden påo de här fyra åren, sedan hon flyttade till Stockholm. Det började med McDonald’s, men där blev hon inte kvar länge. Allt för många genvägar i köket, och alltför påträngande frityrlukt som bet sig fast i kläder och hår. Nästan tillräckligt för att hon skulle tröttna på donken, hemska tanke!  
Någon rekommenderade henne att söka sig till skolköken, som alltid behöver folk, och som på sina håll är riktigt högkvalitativa inrättningar, med duktiga kockar och vällagad mat. Det senaste året har hon arbetat för ett cateringföretag, och känt hur saker har fallit på plats och börjat kännas vana och väl inövade. Det som började som ett extrajobb, något att göra medan hon funderade på vad hon ville bli, känns nu allt oftare som ett kall, och det var det som fick henne att börja fundera tidigare i våras.

Hon letar fram sin telefon ur byxfickan och håller upp den med mail-appen öppen över intagningsbeskedet, brevet som hälsar henne välkommen till kockutbildningens första termin i augusti. Sedan får hon skynda sig att lägga telefonen ifrån sig, innan hon ännu en gång blir överfallen av glada, uppspelta vänner som vill kramas. Det är mitt i den uppståndelsen som ytterdörren öppnas, och ingen märker att de får sällskap i rummet av en elfte person.

Inte förrän en varm röst, full av skratt, hälsar på dem, efter att först ha fått påkalla uppmärksamheten med en lätt harkling.

“Bro!” utbrister Even, leende så att de gnistrande, blå ögonen blir till smala springor.

Han skyndar fram till Mutta, för att få bli den första att hälsa på den gamle vännen. De andra följer hans exempel, och hela proceduren med kramar och ryggdunkningar upprepas, medan Mutta skrattar och ser sig om, noga med att få hälsat på alla. Hans blick faller på de tomma faten på soffbordet, och för en halv sekund sveper en missnöjd min över hans ansikte, bara för att försvinna helt när Chris talar om att hon har sparat en tallrik åt honom i kylen.

 _"Oh baby,_  du känner mig som ingen annan,” halvsjunger han när han återvänder till vardagsrummet. Slår sig ner på tvåsitssoffans armstöd med en rejäl portion, full av oliver, lök och blue cheese-dressing.

"Ja, jag gör ju det,” grimaserar Chris genom leendet, och låtsas värja sig undan när Mutta böjer sig mot henne för en puss. "Okej, vad vill ni hitta på idag nu då?”

Frågan framkallar huvudbry hos gänget, som inte riktigt har tänkt så långt. Dagens plan var att resa den här första etappen, till Stockholm, och möta upp Chris så att de blev fulltaliga. Men utöver det?

Mahdi och Magnus, som ju inte fått så mycket sömn den föregående natten och nu har hamnat i en slags däst och trött mätthetskoma, erkänner att de nog helst stannar inne ett par timmar till. Noora vill gå på museum, men Jonas protesterar och tycker att de borde ta vara på det fina vädret och vara utomhus. Sana vill göra något typiskt svenskt, Eva vill gå i affärer, och Evens förslag på aktivitet är att sätta sig på en uteservering och titta på folk.

De dividerar lite om saken, tills Chris föreslår en eftermiddag på Skansen - friluftsmuseum med djurpark, historiska byggnader och tillräckligt med butiker och serveringar för att alla ska bli nöjda. Det låter som den perfekta planen, och för ett ögonblick är alla belåtna och uppspelt ivriga. Tills Vilde drar sig till minnes att hon skulle vilja besöka Abba-muséet, och så är diskussionen åter igång.

Till slut bestämmer de att Mutta ska dröja sig kvar hemma med Mahdi och Magnus medan de andra åker till Skansen, så ska de höras av senare och se vilka som vill uppleva fenomenet som är Abba. Even och Vilde, som inte vill missa något av förslagen, skiner upp när de får höra att muséet ligger alldeles i närheten av Skansen och att de säkert ska kunna hinna med båda delarna.

“Vad tror ni om det?” frågar Chris.

“Fett!” tycker Mutta, och möter hennes hand i en high-five.

***

Fett är bara ett sätt av många att beskriva den ljusa junieftermiddagen. De kunde inte ha bett om bättre väder, där de strosar fram mellan röda små hus, och åker bergbana upp för gröna backar, medan solen kittlar deras nackar och den svala vinden leker i deras hår. Eller bättre sällskap, för den delen. Chris myser där hon går, med blicken fäst vid kompisarna och deras glada, avslappnade ansikten. Ett par timmar in på det månadslånga äventyr som väntar dem, och redan känns det som om de aldrig har varit ifrån varandra.

Noora fascineras av hantverket i glasbruket och krukmakeriet. Even näst intill studsar av iver, när de råkar på en liten teateruppsättning med barn som ser ut att ha stigit rakt ut ur Emil i Lönneberga. Jonas skrattar högt åt Snus- och tändsticksmuséet. Sana tar foto efter foto på vackra byggnader och fascinerande djur, för att skicka till Yousef. När hon använt åtskilliga sekunder på att zooma in en nyfiken svan, smyger Eva upp bakom och nyper henne i sidan. Sana hojtar till och slår flaxande efter henne, förlorar sin svala värdighet för en halv sekund, något som Isak inte kan låta bli att reta henne för under resten av eftermiddagen.

Ett brudfölje till häst och vagn får Vilde att pipa uppspelt och dra Even i armen, för att han ska få med det på kameran. Even har filmat långa stycken av dagen redan, från mötet på Oslo S tidigt i morse, till köandet framför glasskiosken för fem minuter sedan, och han är inte svårövertalad.

“Titta på deras dräkter!” viskar Vilde andäktigt, när hon ser att större delen av sällskapet är klädda i folkdräkt, med blomsterinfattad krona för bruden och hög hatt för brudgummen. Till och med hästarna har fått blommor och färgglada band inflätade i sina manar.

“Ska jag varna Magnus?” frågar Even leende, och Chris brister i skratt åt Vilde, som inte verkar kunna bestämma om hon ska bli förnärmad eller blyg. En öppen bok som alltid, den kära vännen.

Sana och Isak tar god tid på sig på Akvariet, dit de andra inte har lust att följa med, och när de kommer tillbaka har Eva, Vilde och Even avvikit för Abba-muséet. Den reducerade skaran slår sig ner på Stora Gungans uteservering för något att dricka, medan Sana och Isak berättar om alla djur de har sett. Allt från lemurer och lejontamariner till kungskobror och lysande blå giftgrodor.

"Men kokoigiftgrodan är inte alls lika giftig i fångenskap som i sin naturliga omgivning,” berättar Sana med livliga ögon. “Det beror på de myror de äter i naturen, som de inte har tillgång till här!”

“Och svarta änkan, då!” faller Isak in. “Fattar ni hur liten den är i verkligheten? Men deras gift är femton gånger starkare än skallerormens!”

“Och sånt gick ni och tittade på frivilligt?” anmärker Jonas torrt, och reser sig för att gå och köpa en ny öl.

***

På kvällen har Chris bokat bord på TGI Friday’s, och de är alla både trötta och hungriga efter en lång och intensiv dag. De får ett stort bord lite avsides, nästan som ett chambre séparée, där de kan sitta för sig själva utan att känna att deras stora grupp för alltför mycket oväsen. Ingenting de över huvud taget hade behövt oroa sig för, visar det sig. Luften har gått ur dem efter den långa, av intryck fulla, dagen, och samtalet är lågt och förtroligt när de berättar om vilka upplevelser de har varit med om på varsina håll.

Eva och Vilde har köpt presenter till de övriga, och delar ut färgglada nyckelband med Abba-citat, som de hittat i museishoppen.

"Så att vi kan hålla reda på rumsnycklar och sådant,” kvittrar Vilde glatt. “Och så att det syns att vi hör ihop!”

“Så snällt, hörni!” säger Noora varmt, och de övriga mumlar instämmande.

Mutta ler stort, rörd över att också ha blivit medräknad i presentutdelningen, och synar det lila bandet med citat från _Take a chance on me._ De tar in mat och dryck, och ljudnivån höjs en aning när Eva och Vilde tjoar av förtjusning över sina enorma mojitos.

"Skål för första kvällen, och första landet på listan, då!” säger Noora och höjer sitt glas.

“Och för feta vänner!” lägger Eva till.

”Skål!” faller alla in, höjande sina egna glas.

När faten är tomma och glasen urdruckna, och de som önskar har beställt in dessert och kaffe, kommer Mutta tillbaka till bordet efter en liten avstickare. Chris söker hans blick, och han ler lugnande, lite uppspelt. Ja, det är ordnat. När som helst nu. Och han har knappt hunnit sätta sig tillrätta och dra in sin stol, förrän ljudet av sång letar sig in till deras hörn av restaurangen. Sång, som avbryts och följs av förvirrat mumlande hos personerna som ännu inte syns.

“Nejvisst fan, de är ju norrmän, vad sjunger man då?”

"Äsch, det går väl bra med den svenska, de fattar väl?”

Och när sången återupptas, och vännerna runt bordet har förstått vad det handlar om, spricker de upp i stora leenden och faller in i födelsedagssången så gott det går. För visst fattar de. Alla utom Isak, som vilset förvirrad ser sig omkring. Bredvid honom skrattar Even stort och viftar med sina långa armar.

“Här, han är här!” ropar han och pekar med båda händerna mot Isak, som har hunnit ikapp situationen och nu skruvar sig besvärat på sin stol.

“Men, det var ju igår!” protesterar han, med illa dold förtjusning.

“So? Då kunde ju inte vi vara med!” svarar Chris med ett stort skratt.   

De avslutar sången, och personalen utlyser ett fyrfaldigt hurra för födelsedagsbarnet, innan de sätter ner desserten framför honom. Precis den han själv har valt från menyn, men tillfället till ära smyckad med sprakande tomtebloss och en liten svensk flagga.

Isaks ögon glittrar ikapp med ljusen, och hans kinder får röda rosor när han ler. Lite förlägen över uppmärksamheten (han har aldrig varit bekväm med allas ögon på sig, minns Chris) men samtidigt glad och rörd över gesten. Even drar honom mot sig och trycker en stor puss på hans kind, medan resten av gänget jublar och stämmer upp i den norska födelsedagssången, för den goda sakens skull.

En minnesbild från en annan av Isaks födelsedagar flimrar förbi Chris inre syn. Den för sex år sedan, när de skulle överraska honom med parkhäng i den ljumma sommarkvällen. Even hade varit så hispig den dagen, så nervös och orolig att något skulle gå fel, trots noga planläggande. Att Isak inte skulle få den perfekta födelsedagen trots allt. Visserligen var det fortfarande ganska nytt mellan dem då, men Chris minns hur hon reagerat på pojkvännens osäkerhet, och att det förvirrade henne att se honom sådan. Var det verkligen möjligt att han inte förstod, att han inte såg det som alla, verkligen _alla_ , andra såg? Att Isak var en helt ny Isak med Even bredvid sig.

Hon kunde inte låta det vara, hon bara måste skriva en rad om det till honom. Det var trots allt inte länge sedan, som den coola skolsköterskan på Nissen hade fått henne att inse att ingen tackar en för det man INTE säger. Att livet är kort, och folk i din närhet förtjänar att få veta exakt hur uppskattade de är.

Han kom fram till henne senare den kvällen, Even. Glad och avslappnad, med ett nytt sorts glitter i ögonen. Strök hennes arm och tackade för de fina orden. Sa att de hade hjälpt något enormt, fått allt att kännas bättre och gett hans självförtroende den lilla skjuts det behövde. Och hon såg ju på dem att det stämde, att de två förälskade pojkarna sökte varandras blickar och log uppmuntrande och kärleksfullt mot varandra hela kvällen. Stal en kyss när de passerade varandra, skrattade tillsammans åt hennes skämt och dansade vilt till den skränande musiken från någons telefon.

 _Det här vill jag också ha_ , tänkte hon då. Inte Isak, nej, den tanken hade hon släppt för länge sedan, långt innan Even kommit in i bilden. Men det de hade. Någon att ha roligt och slänga käft med, dansa med på fester och smågnabbas över struntsaker med. Någon som förstod hennes humor och hade tillräckligt av den varan själv, men som också såg personen bakom alla skratt. Som passade på henne, såg när det var allvar och hon behövde någon att prata med. Eller bara sitta tyst bredvid ett tag. Som tog fram det bästa i henne, och litade på henne tillräckligt för att vilja visa alla sidor av sig själv.

Det behövde inte vara snart, tänkte hon också, men den dagen hon träffade någon som fick hjärtat att slå frivolter i bröstet, då var det såhär hon ville ha det. Inte kunde hon veta då, att hon redan hade träffat honom.    

***

Det är sent på kvällen när de till slut återvänder till lägenheten och dimper i säng. Tjejerna i sovrummet, delande den stora dubbelsängen precis som förr i tiden. I vardagsrummet får Isak och Even krypa ner i bäddsoffan, medan Mahdi, som fortfarande är kortast, får tvåsitssoffan. Jonas och Magnus rullar ut sina liggunderlag på golvet, och Mutta tar plats i tv-fåtöljen som går att fälla bakåt.

”Du får plats här!” försäkrar Even, bestört över Muttas sovplats, som ser allt annat än bekväm ut.

”Jag älskar dig, mannen, men inte tillräckligt för att hoppa i säng med dig medan din kille ser på!” kommenterar Mutta, vilket framkallar ett utbrott av skrattsalvor hos de andra.

”Här då?” föreslår Jonas, när det blivit tyst igen, och makar lite på sig. ”Du kan väl inte sova något vidare där?”

”Hör nu, det går bra. Och vet ni varför?” Mutta tystnar, och ler stort när ännu ett unisont fnitter från sovrummet letar sig ut i lägenheten. "Jo, för att därinne finns en 180 centimeter bred säng, som jag snart får ha alldeles för mig själv i en hel månad” berättar han. ”Och jag ser inte fram emot det ett skit."

“Tänk att det verkligen händer nu!” viskar Vilde upprymt inne i sovrummet. “Vi har planerat det så länge, så att det kändes som om det bara var på låtsas!”

“Nu är det _the real thang!_ ” försäkrar Chris, sprallig av förväntan och resfeber även hon. “Om vi inte vaknar i morgon och det visar sig att allt var en dröm, alltså!”

“Om ni inte håller klaffen nu, försover vi oss i morgon och det kan lika gärna _ha varit_ en dröm!” anmärker Sana torrt.

“God natt på dig själv, Glader!” replikerar Eva, men tystnar sedan, efter ännu ett skratt som ekar genom natten.


	3. Brev fra Snabbtåget

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sammendrag av forrige kapittel:  
> Chris har gledet seg til gjestene skal komme. Hun og Mutta bor på en toroms i Solna (Stockholm), der Chris har jobbet seg fram til målet om å bli kokk. Til høsten skal hun begynne på kokkeskole. Hun har nettopp fått beskjeden om at hun kom inn. 
> 
> Den første dagen i Stockholm nytes av alle, og alle får gjøre litt som de vil med Skansen som base. Barneteater, Akvariet, Abba-museet.. Alt skal oppleves.  
> Kvelden tilbringer de på TGI Friday’s hvor de har en aldri så liten overraskelse til Isak for bursdagen som nettopp var. På et vis får alle plass i den lille leiligheten den natten, og de overnatter der før Chris, var siste passasjer blir med dem alle videre. Sørover - med nesa mot Europa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tåget rullar ut från Stockholm central, och nu är det inga tvivel om att äventyret är i full gång. De reser mot städer de aldrig besökt, eller ens hört talas om, och det är en hisnande känsla.  
> I vagnen de har fått helt för sig själva, lyser flitens lampa över någon. Arbete på semestern kan verka som en mardröm, men Noora är, nu som då, driven och hungrig på nästa utmaning. Men även den som alltid blickar framåt, faller lätt tillbaka i gamla hjulspår vad gäller vänskap. 
> 
> If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea,  
> I'll sail the world to find you  
> If you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can't see,  
> I'll be the light to guide you  
> Find out what we're made of  
> When we are called to help our friends in need  
> You can count on me like one two three  
> I'll be there

**Dag 02 - Östergötlands län - Noora**

_ Da vi forlot Oslo, føltes det som vi fremdeles hadde et ben i den trygge leiren hjemme. Vi var på vei, men visste at vennene våre ville hilse oss velkommen i den andre enden av strekningen. Å forlate Stockholm derimot, føles som å virkelig lette. Ta av. Få luft under vingene.  Vi er i transitt mellom en fremmed by og en annen. Det er nå det skjer. Tenk at det virkelig skjer! _

_ Vi ruller ut fra Stockholm Central i god tid før frokost. Sekkene er fylt til randen med klær, reiseguider og annet helt nødvendig stæsj. Matpakkene er smurt og ligger øverst. De skal vi spise på toget. Toget går til Malmö, men vi skal bytte i Alvesta. Ti mennesker er på vei til ukjente steder. Store byer som noen av oss bare har sett på bilde. Roma, Paris, Amsterdam og alle stedene mellom som frister så enormt.. _

“Noora? Hva driver du med?” Eva kaster seg entusiastisk ned i setet ved siden av Noora. Legger hodet på skulderen hennes. Det er så godt å ha dem rundt seg igjen - alle sammen! Hun savner dem ofte. Kanskje Eva er en av dem hun savner aller mest. Savner lyspunktene i hverdagen. Savner latter og et humoristisk skråblikk på livet.

De er så forskjellige, hun og Eva. Mulig det er det som er så bra. Noora vet godt at hun kan være litt vel seriøs i blant, mens Eva har en fantastisk evne til å snu på det meste. Legge til et stort smil, vrenge og selge det videre for mer enn sin opprinnelige verdi. Noora kjenner seg nesten alltid glad når hun er sammen med Eva. Glad og i stand til å smile litt av andre eller le av seg selv.

Da hun søkte seg inn på master på Høgskulen i Volda, hadde hun en håpløs tanke om at to år på Vestlandet skulle bringe henne nærmere Bergen og Eva. Men som den desorienterte østlendingen hun er, glemte hun å ta høyde for fjordarmer og tunneller som skulle forseres. Isteden ble det sene kvelder med nudler på studenthybelen og nye venner og verdifulle bekjentskaper.

“Jeg skriver, faktisk,” svarer Noora nå. “Noen av oss har fått en liten ekstrajobb på turen.” Eva ser uforstående på henne. Forvirret.

“Hva? Skal du jobbe på ferie?”, spør hun med skandale i blikket. “Er det lov?” Noora humrer litt av henne. Nikker og bekrefter at, ja, det er lov. Forteller at det til og med kan føre til nye, spennende muligheter om hun vil. Kanskje. Muligens. Forhåpentligvis.  

Å være fersk “Master in Media Practices”, er ingen spøk. Jobbene står ikke akkurat i kø, så Noora er egentlig enormt stolt av reisebrevoppdraget. Hun har selv tatt kontakt med flere nettsider for å lodde interessen. Fikk svar fra flere, men valgte europareiser.no. Liker den seriøse profilen de har, samt den entusiastiske oppstartsvyen. Det vanker til og med litt lønn per publiserte brev, hvis de skulle oppnå et bra antall klikk.

“Serr?”, kvitrer Eva. “Skal vi publiseres på nett? Så fett! Kanskje du kan bruke noen av bildene til Sana og sånt, da?”, sier hun litt naivt. Noora trenger illustrasjoner, men hun tviler på at hobbyfotografering duger. Hun får se hva hun får til. Eva reiser seg og snur seg rundt i setet. Vifter til de andre. “Folkens? Har dere hørt at Noora skriver om oss?”

Det skaper et mylder av interesse. Alle vil vite hva hun skriver på. En stakket stund er Noora midtpunktet. Alle vet jo at hun er ferdig og tilbake i Oslo. Har til og med både sagt og vist at de setter pris på det. Spørsmålene de har nå, dreier seg om hvordan hun skal stable journalistkarrieren på beina. De heier på henne, det er det ingen tvil om. Kommer med innspill og forslag. Både til artikkelserien hun sitter med og hva hun kan gjøre videre.

Egentlig er hun allerede godt i gang. Har alltid vært ambisiøs. Ofret personlige ønsker og relasjoner for drømmer og håp å påvirke. Hennes lille bidrag og gjengjeld til verden. William har det uttalte ordet i sin makt, og bruker det til glede for de som trenger han. Hun har en god penn. Om hun kan belyse, granske, gjøre en forskjell, er jo det hele poenget med å bli journalist.

Hun har jobbet masse i løpet av studiene. Først i studentmagasiner og lokalaviser. Det siste året har det til og med rent inn et par oppdrag fra VGnett og TV2. Eller - “rent inn” er vel å overdrive. Hun har fått dem fordi hun har bedt om dem. Vært aktiv, ikke gitt seg. Planen er å starte eget enkeltmannsforetak og jobbe som freelancer. Hun trenger bare noen egnede lokaler.  Eller rettere sagt en egen leilighet der hun kan bo og jobbe. Helst så sentralt i Oslo som mulig. Foreldrene er klare til å stille opp med forskudd på arv når hun skal kjøpe. Et minstemål av hva de kan bidra med for sin eneste datter.

Juni ble tilbrakt på gjesterommet hjemme hos Eskild og Martin. A bo der er som å være tilbake til tiden i kollektivet. Leiligheten er betraktelig mer fancy og Eskild en langt mer seriøs og strukturert utgave av seg selv, men kosen er ikke borte. Kommer nok aldri til å bli borte heller.

Hun elsker å bo der. Elsker sene kvelder med Eskild-regissert rødvinssmaking eller søndag med te og yatzi. Martin er så fin han også. En helt annen enn hun forventet at Eskild skulle finne seg. Voksen, seriøs og trygg. Jobber i en eller annen saksbehandlerjobb i kommunen. Satser alt på Eskild, som nok liver opp hverdagen hans ganske betraktelig. Det beste ved hele fyren, så klart.  

Likevel er hun bare gjest hjemme hos dem. Hun er ikke hjemme, slik hun var da de bodde i kollektivet. De er eldre nå. Noora trenger noe hun kan kalle sitt. Kjøre sin egen stil, bruke sine møbler og sine ting. Foreløpig er det en sak hun skal se mer på når hun kommer tilbake. Nå har hun en måned foran seg med kun seg selv, sekken sin og noen av sine kjæreste venner å tenke på.

Hun legger iPaden helt bort et øyeblikk for å konsentrere seg om hva som foregår i togkupeen. Vilde og Chris sitter i en toseter nederst i hjørnet. Ser ut som de driver med en slags klappelek mens de hvisker hemmeligheter til hverandre. Vilde rynker fornøyd på nesa, sånn som hun alltid har gjort. Stortrives med å være tilbake med venninna si.

Sana og Isak sitter i et dobbeltsete, dypt engasjert i en samtale. Noora sitter bak dem, så hun ser dem ikke så godt. Må bare smile av hvordan glimtet av bakhodene deres sier alt. Isaks virrete og engasjerte, Sanas rolige og tydeligvis avventende. Noora rister selv på hodet og ser for seg at det er en eller annen medisinsk-etisk diskusjon som foregår som vanlig.

Den kontakten de tre har hatt da de planla turen, har vært et lyspunkt i hverdagen det siste året. Herlige møter på nett, men særlig de siste, etter at Noora kom tilbake til Oslo, har vært bra. Hvordan de satt på kontoret til Yousef mens eieren selv var inne i sin mest hektiske periode på jobb og kronisk fraværende. Sana og Isak ferdige med sine respektive terminer på UiO og Noora fleksibel i forhold til sin yrkesstatus har hatt god tid til hverandre og planene. Diskutert mye. Bøyd over den gamle, fine globusen Yousef har på skrivebordet sitt. Han har arvet den av mormoren sin.

En globus fra en annen tid. Med kart som forteller en helt annen historie om Europa enn de selv kjente. Om Øst-Europa og Vest-Europa og den dype splittelsen Noora har lyst til å se etter spor av på reisen. Men så var det utrolig mye de vil se, da. Egentlig har de nok ideer til å fylle fem lange reiser eller noe i den duren. Må velge. Ta brutale avgjørelser her og der. Først og fremst har de bestemt seg for å dra kjapt ned og sakte opp. Noe er bestilt til underveis, annet blir på sparket. Noora mener de har kommet frem til en god kombinasjon.

Eva har forlatt setet ved siden av  henne. Dumper ned i fanget til Jonas, som legger en arm rundt henne. De er ikke sammen mer, men har en så fin måte å være med hverandre på allikevel. Vennskapelig, kjærlig, mild. Jonas sitter egentlig og hører intenst på Magnus som forteller anekdoter fra boligen han jobber på. Så vidt hun har skjønt er det en slags omsorgsbolig innenfor rus og psykiatri. Noora kjenner seg ganske sikker på at høylytte, livlige Magnus er et friskt pust for beboerne der. Jonas, Eva og Mahdi hører i det minste begeistret på hva han har og fortelle.

Even er den eneste av dem som også har blitt sittende litt for seg selv. Han kikker ut av vinduet. Drømmende betrakter han trær, jorder og himmel som flyr forbi. Har en liten notatbok som han skribler ivrig i. Eller kanskje er det en tegningen han holder på med? Det en lenge siden Noora har snakket med han, og hun får lyst til å høre hvordan han har det.

“Hva gjør du?”, spør hun. Akkurat som Eva spurte henne om. Hun dumper ned i setet ved siden av han. Even skvetter litt, men snur seg mot henne og smiler varmt. Holder opp boka med en tegning. En tegning av dem alle sammen. Leende, pratende, sammen. Den er tegnet med en mørk, kullstiftaktig blyant. Muligens har han brukt flere forskjellige, men Noora er ikke nok inni det til å se forskjell. Alt hun klarer å se, er at det er fint. Ser ut som han har valgt seg et utsnitt fra TGI Friday’s i går. Kanskje et bilde som ble tatt? Alle er til stede. Holder rundt hverandre, ler. En god stemning og en god start.

“Er bare en måte å samle ideer på,” sier han. “Akkurat som du skriver om turen, har jeg tenkt å filme så mye jeg kan. Lyst til å bruke materialet til noe. Ja, jeg vet jeg ikke har noe konkret oppdrag eller har fått solgt noe som helst, men vi får se. Har litt lyst til å få litt mer ut av dette enn bare ferie.”

Noora nøler litt. Får en idé og skotter bort på han. Dette kunne faktisk vise seg å være fordelaktig for dem begge. Regner med det vil være en kompliment for han å bli spurt, så hun tar sats og våger seg.

“Du? Kan jeg få bruke tegningen din i artikkelen min, mener jeg? Kreditert, så klart? Den passer så bra til akkurat det jeg skriver nå. Du kan få lese først om du vil?”

Even ser ikke ut som han trenger å lese, selv om han skal få det etterhvert uansett. De har kjent hverandre så lenge. Diskutert, snakket, vet de er på samme planet. Har full tiltro til hverandre. Så Even nikker og Noora reiser seg igjen. Kneiser fornøyd og sier hun vil jobbe litt mer før de setter det sammen. Det vil han også.

Inspirert av tegningen. Inspirert av vennene, setter seg der hun satt. Trekker fram iPaden. Fingrene flyr over de imaginære tastene. Nå vet hun vet akkurat hvor dette reisebrevet skal gå videre.

_ Mylderet av stemmer fyller den lille togkupeen som vi har helt for oss selv denne gangen. En stadig pågående samtale om trivialiteter som føles som den aldri vil dø ut. Vi er venner som ikke har sett hverandre på alt for lenge. Ubrytelige bånd mellom oss, men allikevel så vanskelig å finne oss selv og hverandre i en travel hverdag.. _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takk for alle de hyggelige tilbakemeldingene vi har fått så langt! De er til stor inspirasjon <3  
> Legg gjerne igjen noen ord om hva dere synes om turen videre også! Forslag og innspill er hjertelig velkomne!


	4. Lövmarknad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sammanfattning av förra kapitlet:  
> Utresan från Stockholm är en lugn historia, och ett utmärkt tillfälle att ta upp gamla trådar med vänner som du inte har träffat på länge. Tid för kreativt arbete finns det också!  
> Noora, som försöker göra sig ett namn i journalistbranschen, och för tillfället jobbar med ett uppdrag från europareiser.no, skriver på det första av många resebrev. På andra sidan mittgången arbetar Even med en teckning, en ren hyllning till deras mångåriga vänskap. Noora fattar tycke för blyertskonsten, och frågar om hon får använda den i sin artikel. Första steget till ett långt (?) samarbete är taget!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Det er ikke så lett å ta høyde for svensk helgeutfart når man er norsk og skal planlegge et helt interrail.  
> Toget er overfyllt. Hele sør-Sverige har visst tenkt å feire midtsommar i Karlskrona. For ikke å snakke om besøke årets Lövmarknad!  
> Eva befinner seg i et mylder av mennesker og spennende salgsboder, og hun har aldri vært den som takker nei til en shoppingtur.  
> Å møte alle vennene igjen føles kjent og fantastisk. Selv om hun har stablet livet sitt på bena i Bergen, dukker gamle minner opp igjen.  
> Kanskje mest av alt minnene om Jonas.
> 
> You talked of politics, philosophy and I  
> smiled like Mona Lisa  
> We had our chance  
> it was a fine and true romance
> 
> I can still recall our last summer  
> I still see it all  
> walks along the Seine, laughing in the rain  
> our last summer  
> memories that remain

**Dag 02 - Karlskrona - Eva**

Kontrasten mellan tågresor kunde inte ha varit större. Från det stillsamma, harmoniska tillståndet under den första etappen, till ett fullpackat lokaltåg med stress i luften och hög ljudnivå. Eva ser sig förvirrat, nästan yrvaket, omkring, och flyttar sig till det tomma sätet bredvid Jonas. De kan inte breda ut sig på samma sätt längre.

De har en halvtimme kvar tills de ska kliva av tåget för den här gången. I Karlskrona, Sveriges sydostligaste spets. Ingen av dem har varit där förut, men Chris har läst högt från någon cityguide på nätet under resan. Det ska visst vara vackert, som ett Stockholm i miniatyr, uppbyggt på öar. Välbesökt nu på sommaren, som alla hamnstäder, _“men nu är det ju snart midsommarafton, helgen då alla svenskar överger stan....”_

Men varifrån kommer då alla människor? De har formligen vällt in under den här sista sträckan, med något målmedvetet över sig. Som om alla var ute på ett viktigt uppdrag. Tåget går inte längre än till Karlskrona, så det är ingen tvekan om att det är dit de ska.  
Men de kanske ska åka vidare därifrån, till sina sommarställen i skärgården eller något sådant, funderar hon. För att fira midsommar med släkt och vänner.

För deras del blir det inget midsommarfirande, de ska ta färjan vidare redan ikväll. Fram till dess har de några timmar att slå ihjäl i den här staden. Strosa längs med vattnet och titta på båtar, kanske, besöka några butiker och äta glass i en park. En soft dag.

Förvirringen blir inte direkt mindre, när de kliver av tåget och ser sig omkring på den lilla stationsplanen. Bilar överallt, inte en enda parkeringsplats ledig. Någonstans. Nu har de ju lyckligtvis ingen bil att parkera heller, men bilar betyder i regel folk, så även idag.

Eva följer förbryllat hopen av skrattande människor med blicken. De som skyndsamt lämnar stationen och hastar mot, vad hon gissar är, stadens centrum.

“Vad är det som händer, Chris?” frågar hon vännen, som står med telefonen framme, redo att rådfråga cityguiden igen.

“Vi ska se… Aha!” Chris ger ifrån sig ett triumferande ljud och håller upp telefonen i luften, som om svaret skulle lysa från den. Sedan börjar hon läsa högt igen. “ _Lövmarknad 2023... Dagen före midsommarafton är lika med anrik marknad i Karlskrona - Karlskronas nationaldag enligt många!_ ”

“Løve?” upprepar Magnus förvirrat.

“Nej, löv, som blad på träden,” förklarar Chris, innan hon fortsätter läsa. “ _Lövmarknaden har funnits i en eller annan form i över 200 år. Förr åkte bönderna in till stan och sålde buskar och blommor som man lövade gårdarna med. Fortfarande säljs här mycket blommor och grönt. Numera har marknaden utökats till ca 500 marknadshandlare som säljer allt från hemkokta karameller och lokala delikatesser till leksaker och korgmöbler. Många av Karlskronas lokala handlare passar även på att lyfta ut sin försäljning på gatan.”_

"Åh, typ som en _fesjå_? _"_ frågar Magnus. "Det brukar de ha i närheten av stugan därhemma. Vi är där nästan varje år."

“Nej, men så roligt!” utbrister Vilde glatt. “Vilken fantastisk slump att vi är här just idag!”

Eva, som inte kan annat än att ryckas med i vännens iver, nickar häftigt.  
“Ja! Kom så skyndar vi oss!”

Inne på stationsbyggnaden finner de förvaringsskåp att låsa in sina stora väskor i, efter att ha stoppat på sig värdesaker och andra förnödenheter.

“Det är härifrån bussen går sedan också,” påpekar Isak efter en titt i sina anteckningar. “Så glöm inte vägen tillbaka, hörni!”

“När måste vi vara incheckade på färjan, Sana?” frågar Jonas.

“En timme innan avgång, så senast åtta,” svarar Sana. “Men det är nog bäst att vara i god tid, om det är kö.”

“Okej, alla ska vara tillbaka här senast fem!” beordrar Jonas, bara för att få en menande blick från Noora, som är den som hittills har haft koll på tidsschemat. “Vadå?” frågar han oskyldigt. “Jag bara tänkte om vi tappar bort varandra eller så…”

“Låt honom bossa lite, Noora, så får han känna sig duktig!” säger Isak diplomatiskt. “Fem blir väl bra, det. Då har vi fyra timmar på oss.”

Precis som Jonas förutsett, har det stora gänget snart delat på sig och gått åt olika håll. Det hade inte gått att hålla ihop tio personer i denna myllrande trängsel, fyra är svårt nog.

“Hoppas att alla hittar tillbaka till stationen nu, bara,” säger Vilde oroligt.

“Det går bra, ska du se,” lugnar Magnus. “Man kan alltid fråga sig fram, och så stort är det faktiskt inte här…”

Det är det kanske inte, nej, men hur man ska kunna veta ens vad som är öst och väst i denna trängsel, är obegripligt. Men Magnus verkar ha koll, och Chris är cool som alltid. Så Eva slappnar av och krokar arm med den skrattande Vilde, där de går bakom de andra.

Det är gott om saker i de otaliga marknadsstånden som väcker shoppinglusten, men Eva lägger band på sig. De ska resa långt, trots allt, och även om hon har sparat länge till det här äventyret, är medlen begränsade. Och, som Magnus krasst men klokt påpekar, mycket av det de tittar på kommer de att kunna hitta till mycket lägre pris i sydost-europa.  
Men hon kan inte hålla inne ett litet glädjetjut när de passerar ett stånd som säljer saronger och andra strandplagg.

“Kolla, Vilde!”

Vilde är den av dem som tagit packningskonst, och då framför allt vad gäller snygga _och_ behändiga kläder, på störst allvar. I en gruppchatt på facebook, en för bara Los Losers, har hon under hela året kommit med små välmenta tips om vad de ska tänka på.

 _"_ _Packa inte för mycket kläder, vi kommer alltid att kunna tvätta någonstans på vägen. Och vi kan få variation genom att låna av varandra. Ja, kanske inte du då, Sana, du behöver ju lite mer kläder än vi andra. Hur tänkte du göra på stranden, förresten? Vadå, det får man väl fråga? Ja, och börja gå ut skorna_ nu _, hörni! Det är viktigt att de är sköna och bekväma till resan,_ function before fashion _i detta fall!”_  

Och så saronger, detta fladdrande tygstycke till plagg som, enligt Vilde, ska ha hundratals användningsområden! Som kjol eller klänning, beroende på hur man knyter den, som lakan om det är för smutsigt på vandrarhemmet, som filt om det är kallt på tåget, som handduk på stranden… Eva har mest lett överseende åt vännens engagemang. Vilde är sig lik, liksom. Men nu rycks hon med, när de färggranna plaggen leker i vinden och tycks ropa på dem. Och innan de har blivit nöjda och gått därifrån, har Eva, Vilde och Chris blivit tre saronger var rikare, trots Magnus fruktlösa försök till protest.

Det är varmt och trångt på det stora torget, och det dröjer inte länge förrän de börjar längta efter en paus. Då har de också hunnit med en avstickare ner i en park, där det verkar föregå någon typ av mer traditionell lövmarknad, med massor av blommor och hantverk. Försäljarna där är klädda i gammaldags kläder, som för tankarna till utställarna på Skansen dagen innan, och Vilde stirrar som förhäxad på kvinnan som binder blomsterkransar på löpande band.  
Eva möter Magnus blick bakom Vildes rygg, men hon behöver inte säga något. Innan någon av dem har hunnit reagera, har Magnus köpt en vacker krans av blåklint, rödklöver och prästkragar, och placerat den på Vildes huvud. Precis den krans som Eva tror att Vilde själv hade valt, och som ser fantastisk ut i hennes ljusa hår. Vildes ögon lyser ikapp med blåklinten, när hon kastar sig i Magnus famn för att visa sin tacksamhet, och det är inte förrän Chris sätter ord på det som ingen vetat att de alla längtat efter (“ _Glass!_ ”) som de lösgör sig från varandra.

Kön till glasskiosken är lång, men Eva har en känsla att de inte kommer att ha någon större framgång någon annanstans, så de står tålmodigt kvar. De har ju gott om tid, trots allt. Det är inte förrän Chris och Magnus, långt om länge, har lagt sina beställningar, som hon ser sig omkring. Fastnar på med blicken på de enorma glassberg som kunderna före dem vandrar ut med. Aldrig någonsin har hon sett något liknande!

“Chris, kolla!” väser hon och rycker i vännens tröjärm för att påkalla uppmärksamhet.

Men det är för sent, Chris får ta emot sin glass med tre smaker, även den stor som ett hus. Magnus får sin, som ser ut att kunna mätta dem alla fyra, och flinar saligt åt skapelsen. Eva och Vilde inser sina begränsningar, och bestämmer sig för att dela en glass. Frågan är inte bara hur de ska orka, utan också hur de ska _hinna_ få i sig detta glassmonster innan det smälter bort i solen. De finner sig en gräsplätt vid sidan av en stor stenbyggnad (en kyrka visar det sig,) och slår sig ner i skuggan för en stunds välbehövlig paus.

“Hallå, skäms ni för oss?”

Ljudet kommer från en välbekant trio ett par meter bort, och de gör skrattande Sana, Isak och Jonas sällskap.

“Ni föll också i fällan, ser jag!” säger Eva och nickar mot den lilla högen av servetter och strutrester i gräset framför Jonas och Isak. Sana kämpar fortfarande med sin chokladglass i bägare, men de ser på hennes plågade ansiktsuttryck att hon har jobbat länge.

“Ja, fy fan, nu behöver man ingen middag ikväll,” stönar Jonas och tar sig för magen.

“Försök inte, vi vet båda hur det kommer att låta om ett par timmar,” retas Eva, något han bara skrattar godmodigt åt.

Hon ser med värme på den mörklockige pojken framför sig. Eller, det är väl dags att börja kalla honom för det han är, en ung man. En som betytt så otroligt mycket för henne genom åren, och som alltid kommer att ha en alldeles speciell plats i hennes hjärta.

De var båda lite avvaktande när förslaget om interrail kom upp, även om de inte kunde annat än rösta ja. För det är inte första gången de luffar fram genom Europa med tåg, de två. De var ute på ett liknande äventyr sommaren efter videregående. Den som skulle komma att bli deras sista. Det var en härlig resa, en av de bästa tiderna i hennes liv. Två veckor var de borta då, och koncentrerade sig på Spanien, Frankrike och de brittiska öarna. Dansade flamenco i Sevilla, red på hästar och provade vin i Bretagne, besökte skotska whiskydestillerier, och bodde på små dragiga pubar på den engelska landsbygden. Bara de två, som om ingenting annat i världen existerade.

Det var när de kom hem från den resan som saker började förändras. Vardagen kom ikapp, och romantiken verkade ha tappats någonstans mellan triumfbågen och London Eye. Samtidigt var ingenting sig likt med den trygga hemmiljön på Oslos norrsida.  
Eller, Jonas och resten av killgänget var sig lika, de höll kontakten och verkade nästan tajtare än innan.

Detsamma gick inte att säga om Los Losers. Hennes vänner, hennes trygghet och skyddsnät, löstes upp och skingrades. Sana och Noora begav sig huvudstupa in i studierna. Chris spenderade allt mer tid i Stockholm, om inte kroppsligen så själsligen. Vilde hade hon fortfarande, men hon och Magnus var kärare än någonsin efter en tuff period under våren, och höll sig mest för sig själva.

Kvar var Eva, vilsen och utan någon egen grund att stå på. Det som var tänkt att bli ett avkopplande mellanspel, en chans att landa och börja blicka mot framtiden, blev en tid av tvivel. Hon blev sextonåringen igen, alltför beroende av Jonas bekräftelse och uppmärksamhet, och hennes egna intressen kom i rejäl skymundan.

Och en kväll efter en fest (var det Magnus födelsedag, tro?) kom grälet. Bittra tårar och hårda ord som ingen av dem förtjänade att höra, eller ens menade att säga. Ett slitsamt ältande, som tömde dem på energi och lämnade kvar två urlakade, dränerade spökvarelser. Två skal, som insett att de inte kunde göra varandra lyckliga längre.

Det konstiga var, att morgonen därpå kom med en känsla av lättnad. De hade släppt taget och låtit varandra gå. Eva hade insett att hon hållit fast vid Jonas som ett gammalt favoritplagg, som verkade bekvämt men som sedan länge förlorat sin passform. De var rörande överens om att de skulle kunna fortsätta vara vänner efter ett tag, men just där och då var det läge för en time-out. Hon behövde något nytt, något som var bara hennes.

Det var, förvånansvärt nog, pappa som kom med en lösning. En av de lätträknade gånger han ringde enbart för att kolla av med sin äldsta dotter, och fråga hur hon hade det. Han hörde håglösheten i hennes röst, att något var fel och behövde en radikal förändring. Och så kom förslaget, erbjudandet att komma till honom i Bergen. Att deras arbetsrum lätt skulle kunna göras om till ett rum åt henne. En försäkran om att hon fick stanna så länge hon ville. Det blev ett par veckor, som snabbt blev till månader, och så småningom år.

Visst saknar hon Oslo emellanåt, men livet är ganska skönt i hennes lilla etta på Nordnes också. Hon har provat sig fram mellan olika jobb, nu senast ett callcenter. Ett nytt socialt nätverk har byggts upp, och ett par små romanser har också hunnits med. Till hösten väntar sjuksköterskestudier. Hon önskar att hon var lika ivrig över det som Chris är över sitt framtidsval, men det är inte så att hon ångrar beslutet. Tvärtom ska det bli skönt med lite struktur i tillvaron.

Glassarna blir tids nog uppätna, och det bestäms att det nog kan vara dags att leta sig fram till stationen. Noora, Mahdi och Even är redan där, visar det sig. Noora har köpt jordgubbar och bigarråer som hon frikostigt bjuder de andra på, och ser lite förnärmad ut när glassätarna tackar nej.  Mahdi och Even plockar med en varsin liten byggsats, 3D-pussel i form av olika pokémons.

“Vadå? Lika bra att använda upp de sista av de svenska pengarna,” säger Even oskyldigt när Isak påpekar något om onödiga inköp.

Efter en livlig bussresa, som de delar med trötta barnfamiljer och förrymda heliumballonger, letar de sig fram till färjeterminalen och incheckningen. Tillräckligt med tid tillgodo, för att kunna gå på upptäcktsfärd på den stora färjan, har de också. Men först vill de leta sig fram till sina hytter för att lämna av bagaget. Eva delar en fyrabäddshytt med Chris, Sana och Noora. Vilde och Magnus har slagit på stort och bokat en privat tvåbäddshytt, och resten av killarna har en likadan hytt som deras, längre ner i korridoren.

Efter en lätt middag hinner de med en stund på däck, där de får se himlen färgas rosa av den långsamt sjunkande solen, och få ett par stänk av kallt saltvatten över sina bara armar. Fönstershopping i tax-freen, en drink i baren och en runda på dansgolvet, kan man inte heller tacka nej till. Men när Sana förkunnar att hon tänker gå och lägga sig, beslutar sig Eva för att göra henne sällskap. Ännu en lång dag går mot sitt slut, och det känns tydligt, i fötter såväl som i huvud, att de har varit igång sedan tidigt i morse.

Hon somnar snart, vaggad av Östersjöns rytmiska gungningar och vännernas jämna andetag. Full av pirrig förväntan över att få vakna till en helt ny dag i ett helt nytt land. Nästa etapp på äventyret, med start i Polen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tack för alla fina kommentarer! Det är ni som driver historien framåt, det hoppas vi att ni vet <3  
> Vad vill ni att våra kids ska hitta på härnäst? Äventyret har bara börjat!


	5. En ildsprutende drage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sammendrag av forrige kapittel:
> 
> Toget til Karlskrona var overfyllt. Det er nemlig midtsommar og årets Lövmarknad er i full gang! Eva og gjengen opplever mylderet av mennesker, de spennende salgsbodene, spiser is og koser seg.
> 
> Eva har flyttet til Bergen etter bruddet med Jonas for fem år siden. De hadde en fantastisk sommer sammen etter Nissen, men da høsten kom og alle var i gang med nye, spennende prosjekter følte Eva seg nok en gang som den usikre 16-åringen hun en gang var. 
> 
> Det var flytting til Bergen og et nytt liv der som måtte til for Eva. Nå har hun jobbet noen år og føler seg klar for sykepleierstudiet og nye utfordringer. 
> 
> Gjengen blir ikke lenge i Karlskrona, men har billetter til båten allerede samme kveld. Den skal ta dem med til Polen og ned på kontinentet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> De har rest långt och varit på väg länge, men äntligen är de i Krakow, denna historiska och kulturella guldgruva.  
> Vilde har gott om idéer för vad de kan hitta på i den vackra staden, men hon har lite svårt att få alla vännerna med sig.  
> Inte blir det lättare när hon försöker sätta sig in i Isaks situation och förstå hans synpunkt.  
> Ibland känns det som om människor medvetet går in för att missuppfatta henne. Och varför envisas de med att stoppa henne i ett fack som hon aldrig bett om att få hamna i, och sedan länge vuxit ur?
> 
> People, don't you know I'm only human  
> Don't you know I have faults like any one  
> But sometimes I find myself alone regretting  
> Some little thing; some foolish thing  
> That I have done,  
> But I'm just a soul whose intentions are good  
> Oh Lord, please don't let me be misunderstood

**Dag 3 - Krakow - Vilde**

**I**

Vilde har allerede vært våken en stund. Hun ligger tett inntil Magnus og lar de knapt følbare bølgene vugge dem inn i en god morgendøs. Den vakre kransen han kjøpte til henne på Lövmarknaden henger over senga. Han sa at de blå kornblomstene fikk fram blåfargen i øynene hennes. Sa det mens jentene fniste litt. God som gull, hennes Magnus. Hun kryper tettere inn i armkroken hans - hennes plass.  

Blomstene er litt slitne nå, som markblomster gjerne blir. Hun skulle ønske hun kunne ta vare på den. Ta den med seg og bruke den på hele turen, men innser at den nok blir igjen på båten. Egentlig litt vemodig akkurat det. Samtidig som forgjengeligheten i det hele er fin. At noe blir borte og noe nytt oppstår, så man slipper å bli hengende i gamle mønstre.

Gamle mønstre.. Vilde kjenner litt på klumpen hun har i magen. Den har vært der et par dager nå. Er noe rart med hvordan de også har falt tilbake i gamle vaner. Nå som hele gjengen er samlet. Hun føler seg satt tilbake til sitt 18 år gamle jeg og behandlet der etter. _“Ikke bry dere om Vilde, hun er bare sjukt naiv.”_ har blitt slagordet igjen.

Som i går, da jentene viste fram de fine sarongene sine til Sana og Noora. Snakket i munnen på hverandre om hvor fine de var. Vildes forslag om at Sana burde kjøpe med seg en hvis de skulle på stranden. Det var ikke tull, det var et råd klippet rett ut av en motereportasje hun nettopp har lest. Allikevel ristet Noora på hodet, himla med øynene og sa “ _Nei, Vilde!”._ Akkurat sånn som hun alltid har gjort.

Vilde er ikke der lenger. Føler seg ikke hjemme i rollen som den naive med de dumme spørsmålene, og det plager henne at den rollen har blitt tredd nedover hodet på henne som en gammel badehette. Ble ikke bedre at Magnus bare humret av henne da hun tok det opp. Sa hun var søt og ikke skulle ta seg nær av sånt.

I hverdagen er det helt annerledes, også med de av vennene de fremdeles ser ofte. Hun skyper jo masse med Chris, men de to har liksom alltid vært sin egen lille greie. Ingen roller der. I alle fall ikke den typen roller. Når de er sammen med Isak og Even, noe de er en del, blir det også annerledes. Gutta har sin egen tone seg imellom, og Vilde er fornøyd med det. I grunnen er det jentene, eller jentegjengen som alltid har behandlet henne som den litt teite lillesøsteren. Er bare det at det ikke passer så veldig godt mer.

Derfor har det vært utrolig deilig med en god natts søvn. Fint å være her inne på lugaren sammen med Magnus, bare de to. Ja, det er trangt og litt varmt, men det er privat. De kan gjøre hva de vil, noe det kan bli få anledninger til den neste måneden. Allerede sliten etter et par tidlige morgener kjenner Vilde at hun kommer til å sette pris på hvert øyeblikk de har til å stikke seg unna.

Hun bestemmer seg for å finne frem og pakke sekkene deres igjen før hun vekker Magnus. Vil ha orden på alt de skal gjennom denne dagen. Det er fremdeles tidlig, men de skal helt til Krakow i dag. Noora og de har bestemt at de skal dra kjapt sørover, og heller bruke tid på tilbakeveien. Togturen komme til å spise store deler av dagen, og de har ingen garanti for at det blir noen behagelig tur, selv om plasser er bestilt. Vilde vet forsvinnende lite om Polen og polske tog, men hun har ikke den helt store troen på standarden her i Øst-Europa. Derfor står hun opp og skal til å smette på seg en lett sommerkjole.

«Hey - ikke ødelegg utsikten!» Med hodet godt plantet på puta ligger Magnus der. Livlige øyne, fulle av beundring betrakter henne. Strekker ut armene sine og smiler opp til henne med et blikk hun digger. Allikevel prøver hun å protestere.

«Du trenger ikke den der. Vi har bare en time igjen på denne lugaren. Synes vi skal gjøre det beste ut av den, ass! Men hvis du vil pakke, kan jeg godt ligge her og se litt på deg, jeg. Så lenge du pakker bort den kjolen der!», sier han og blunker leende. Han slår dyna til side. Ligger der naken og hard. Blikket hans farer begjærlig over kroppen hennes.

Når han vinker henne til seg, glemmer hun de irriterte tankene sine for en stakket stund, og lar seg rive med. Bøyer seg ned for å kysse han god morgen, og blir dratt ned i senga igjen. Magnus tar tak i den ene armen hennes og presser våte kyss oppover mot skulderen. Hendene hans er kjappe til å starte en ekspedisjon over kroppen hennes. Han trekker henne inn mot seg. Gnir den harde pikken mot rumpa hennes mens han stryker henne over brystene og nedover magen. Stønner litt og drar noen små lyder av velvære ut av henne også,

_______________________________________________________

**II**

Et virvar av mennesker, duer, bagasje og butikker møter dem på Krakow Glowny når de endelig kommer av toget. Her er en god blanding av gammelt og nytt, og Chris tar opp guideboka og deklamerer høylytt at stasjonen har vært i bruk siden 1847 og har vært gjenstand for stadige oppussinger og nybygg. Kanskje derfor den har blitt det stilkonglomeratet den er i dag.

Strekningen de har tilbakelagt er egentlig en strekning hvor det anbefales å ta nattog, sa Isak mens de satt i den overfylte togkupeen. Vilde kjenner en viss irritasjon over at turplanleggerne ikke tok høyde for det og faktisk ventet litt med å kaste dem alle på toget i dag morges. Når sant skal sies, er Vilde positivt overrasket over det fancy InterCity-toget de kom med. Hadde det vært en litt kortere og litt triveligere strekning, ville det sikkert ikke gjort henne noe at det er så fullt heller.

Billettkontorer og kiosker ligger på rekke og rad inne i stasjonshallen. Skilter med fremmede bokstaver og ord markerer veien til noe som ser ut som et kjøpesenter ut fra butikklogoene og tegningene. Noora og Eva småløper bort til det som må være turistkontoret. Dukker inn der mens Even og Mahdi dukker inn på nærmeste kaffebar. De har snakket om kaffe siden Lodz, så er bare fair at de endelig får fiksa hver sin cortado.

Sana og Isak styrer resten av gjengen etter jentene, bort til turistkontoret. Chris mener det er overflødig med masse reisebrosjyrer når de har både TripAdvisor og guidebok, men Jonas synes de må se litt når de først er her. Derfor samler alle seg på en benk og tar ivrig imot bunken med brosjyrer som Eva kommer med. Vilde sitter på fanget til Magnus. Isak skubber seg også nærmere for å se sammen med dem.

De kikker på forslag om den historiske gamlebyen, Wawel-slottet, Schindlers museum og gamle kirker. Vilde deklamerer høylytt at hun ihvertfall har tenkt å ta hestedrosje gjennom gamlebyen mens de er her. Folk får bare slenge seg på hvis de vil. Spa har hun også god lyst til å prøve seg på her i Polen. Skal jo være både rimelig og bra, og Vilde kan trenge litt ideer å ta med seg tilbake til jobben. Akkurat det forslaget får Jonas til å spøke med at hun fort kan bli dyr i drift for Magnus.

Sana dytter til Isak og ler spøkefullt av at nå kan han endelig få komme til Isaks moskée, noe de to tydeligvis synes er rasende festlig. En privat spøk dem imellom. Blikket til Vilde faller på tre forskjellige brosjyrer om dagsturer til Auschwitz, et sted hun har skikkelig lyst til å besøke.

“Vi skal ikke dra på sånn dagstur til Auschwitz, da dere?”, foreslår hun høylytt. Både Jonas, Noora og Sana ser ut som de tenner på ideen, og Magnus legger armen rundt henne og nikker anerkjennende til forslaget. Eva, Chris og Isak derimot ser skeptisk på hverandre. Rister litt på hodet.

“Tror ikke jeg gidder det, ass!”, sier Isak. “Ikke helt min greie. Kan vi ikke bare være i byen?”

“Hvorfor ikke det?”, spør Vilde. Hun kan ikke helt forstå at noe så stort og viktig ikke kan være noens greie. “ Er det fordi det var sånne som deg som ble sendt dit, liksom?”

Det blir helt stille i venneflokken. Alle borer blikkene i Vilde. Stirrer på henne som hun har sagt noe galt. Isak ser litt forskrekket på henne han også. Svelger tungt før han åpner munnen. Skal til å si noe, men ender med å gape og lukke munnen igjen. For før han får sukk for seg, smeller det fra Noora istedet.

“Herregud, Vilde - hva er det du sitter der og sier? Hvorfor må du liksom alltid plumpe ut med usakligheter?” Vilde kikker forvirret opp på Noora, som har reist seg og ruver over henne med armene i kors. Isak sitter fremdeles ved siden av henne med blikket slått ned og stirrer ned i marmorgulvet.

“Jeg stilte jo bare et spørsmål? Det er vel lov å spørre, vel?”, sier Vilde forvirret.

“Ja, det er lov å spørre, men sånn som du formulerer deg, er det ikke akkurat noe vanlig spørsmål, da! Hva vil du oppnå med det, liksom?”Sana har også reist seg. Står og backer Noora med armene krysset. Kikker ganske foraktfullt ned på henne.

“Nei, nå var du skikkelig ufin, faktisk, Vilde! Det er ganske unødvendig av deg å rakke ned på Isak bare fordi han ikke vil til Auschwitz.”, driver Noora på. Vilde føler behovet for å reise seg hun også. Kjenner seg skikkelig urettferdig behandlet.

“Jeg sier det jo bare sånn som det er, da! Er ikke min skyld at nazistene var helt føkka i hodene sine! Folk tåler vel å høre sannheten? Isak er ikke noen sutreunge som sipper for alt mulig heller?” Både Sana og Noora himler med øynene og rister oppgitt på hodet. Vilde kjenner en klump i magen som vokster seg fram.

“Altså - Vilde, når du sier om “sånne som deg” og Auschwitz i samme setning, høres det faktisk ut som du er ute etter å såre. Er du det? ” Sana er hakket roligere enn Noora, som bare virker helt rasende og måker på.

“Blir liksom ikke noe bedre når du kaller folk føkka i hodet eller sutreunge heller! Er du klar over hvor utrolig naiv og dum du høres ut av og til?” Uttrykket hennes drypper av forakt.

“Nå synes jeg faktisk det er dere som er sykt urettferdige! Alt jeg gjorde var å spørre hvorfor Isak ikke ville være med til Auschwitz. Det er et helt vanlig spørsmål! Men dere har faktisk drevet og hakket på meg hele turen! Dere behandler meg som det jeg sier er helt ute, men det er faktisk ikke det. Det er jo ikke min mening, er bare sannheten, liksom!”

Vilde er så frustrert at hun har mest lyst til å begynne og gråte. Noen tar henne i armen, men hun forsøker å riste det av seg. Hun svirrer rundt. Kikker seg om. Isak og Jonas er forsvunnet. Eva og Chris sitter på benken og ser litt oppgitt på dem alle sammen.

“Vilde? Timeout?” Det er Magnus. Han står helt inntil henne. Tar rundt henne og holder opp en avvergende hånd til Sana og Noora. “Kanskje vi heller skal diskutere dette etterpå? Tror alle er ganske slitne nå, ass! Foreslår at du og jeg går og finner oss en hestedrosje, og så møtes vi heller til middag? Kommer ikke noe godt ut av det her!”

Vilde kjenner at hun hadde mest lyst til å komme med et saftig svar. Banne og skrike ut alt hun egentlig tenker om Noora og Sana på sine høye hester. Hvordan de skal bedømme hva som er greit å si og ikke si. Det rolige blikket til Magnus holder henne fra å gjøre det. Han kikker henne inn i øynene og puster dypt inn gjennom nesa. Vil ha henne til å gjøre det samme. Så hun lar Magnus vinne denne gangen. Kanskje til og med denne krangelen. Lar han lede henne ut av stasjonshallen og ut i sola. Vekk fra venninnene som hun egentlig hadde fått litt nok av akkurat nå!

______________________________________________________________

**III**

Hestedrosje rundt i Krakows gamleby skulle være en fin opplevelse. Magnus og Vilde troner alene i en vogn mens kusken deres peker og forteller på et gebrokkent engelsk om alt de ser.

“Wawel slott har fem forskjellige museer. For eksempel De private kongelige kronjuvelene, våpenarsenalet og orientalsk kunst. Dessuten kan dere besøke Dragegrotten i fjellet under slottet. Der bodde det i følge legenden en sint og ildsprutende drage.”

Omgivelsene er imponerende. Fantastiske bygninger, med hundrevis av gamle historier å fortelle, reiser seg rundt dem. Vilde klarer ikke helt å fokusere på noe av det de ser. Hun var nesten på gråten da hun og Magnus flyktet fra jernbanestasjonen. Nå har sinnet og frustrasjonen samlet seg i den klumpen i magen. Fått den til å ese ut og stjele all oppmerksomhet. Magnus holder rundt henne og stryker henne forsiktig over ryggen. De sitter der i stillhet.

Akkurat i det de skal hoppe av vognen, får Magnus en melding. Den er fra Even. I en helt nøytral tone forteller han dem hvor alle har tenkt å samle seg for å spise middag. Han håper at de også kommer, skriver han. Virker ikke irritert eller sint.  De setter seg på en benk, og Magnus tar hånden hennes.

“Du, det var kanskje litt dumt sagt det der med Isak og Auschwitz. Eller på en dum måte, da.” Stemmen hans er myk. Ikke bebreidende, selv om ordene som kommer faktisk er kritikk. Vilde nikker.

“Ja, jeg vet jo det, men jeg tenkte meg ikke om. Isak vet jo at jeg ikke har noe imot han. Vi er jo venner, liksom.” Magnus trekker på smilebåndet.

“Ja, han vet jo det. Men jeg tror kanskje jeg ville sagt unnskyld hvis jeg var deg. Bare sånn for sikkerhets skyld..” Hun ser på han. Han ser oppriktig ut, og egentlig er hun enig i det innerst inne. Det var jo bare et spørsmål. Ikke ment å såre noen i det hele tatt. Er egentlig Nooras og Sanas reaksjon hun er så lei av. Det at de alltid skal påpeke alt hun gjør feil. At det skal være greit å latterliggjøre eller rakke ned på henne  hvis hun sier noe de ikke er enige i.

“Jeg skal si unnskyld til Isak,” sier hun oppriktig. “Men jeg synes egentlig Sana og Noora var like urettferdige mot meg som jeg var mot han. Jeg har ikke så lyst til å si unnskyld til dem.” Magnus nikker. Bekrefter at han er litt enig med henne i det.

Hun tar opp telefonen. Det er ingen nye meldinger. Ingen chat fra dagen som gikk. Det kommer sikkert til å gå over, men Vilde kjenner seg ikke helt klar for å ta det første skrittet ennå. Skriver en beskjed til Isak isteden.

_Kjære Isak,_

_Unnskyld for det jeg sa. Jeg mente ikke noe vondt med det! Du og Even er våre nærmeste og beste venner, og hvis jeg såret deg, er jeg skikkelig lei meg for det! Vi vil gjerne spise middag med dere. Kommer og møter dere nå. ❤️_

_Klem Vilde_

Hun legger mobilen i lomma igjen, reiser seg og drar Magnus opp fra benken. Han vifter med sin egen mobil. Vil finne ut på GPS hvor de skal gå. Etter et øyeblikks undersøkelse er de på vei. Så fort de har begynt å gå, durer det i lomma hennes igjen.

En melding fra Isak. Vilde tar den opp og stirrer på skjermen sin. Smiler litt. Ingen ord. Kun et hjerte.

❤️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Det er kanskje ikke så rart at man kan si dumme ting og bli sinte på hverandre når man er slitne. Ti mennesker i en måned er ingen dans på roser, så ikke bli for sinte på Vilde om hun er litt ubetenksom her.  
> Hva tror dere skjer videre? Vi er åpne for forslag :)  
> Vi blir veldig glade om du tar deg tid til å skrive en liten tilbakemelding <3


	6. I'm yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sammanfattning från förra kapitlet:  
> Åtskilliga timmar på resande fot tar gärna ut sin rätt, och ingen är direkt på sitt bästa när de äntligen kommer fram till Krakow.  
> Vilde menar väl men pratar lite för fort, och det vill sig inte bättre än att Isak blir besvärad, medan Sana och Noora ilsknar till på riktigt.  
> Allt känns bättre efter en time-out med Magnus, och en tur i hästdroska på tu man hand, men Vilde tycker fortfarande att vännerna har lika stor skuld som hon hade. Har de pratat färdigt om det här, eller kommer det att upprepas?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Krakow er en bra by! Definitivt en bra by.  
> Ølen er billig, selskapet er godt og stemningen er god.  
> På tross at Isak ble tema for en krangel han vel egentlig ikke var noen del i dagen før, er han vennlig stemt både til Krakow og hele gjengen.  
> Gjør heller ikke dagen dårligere at Even stråler om kapp med solen i dag, lett solbrent og ute etter å filme så mye av byen som mulig.
> 
> Well open up your mind and see like me  
> Open up your plans and damn you're free  
> Look into your heart and you'll find love love love love  
> Listen to the music of the moment people dance and sing  
> We are just one big family  
> And it's our God-forsaken right to be loved loved loved loved loved

**Dag 4 - Krakow - Isak**

Om någon hade bett honom om dagens sanning, eller bara den första tanken som poppade upp i hans huvud, hade det varit denna: Krakow är bäst!

Kanske är det vädret som gör under för humöret? Gassande sol och svalkande vind, som gör det möjligt att gå i shorts och t-shirt utan att svettas ihjäl. Att ölen kostar en fjärdedel, eller ibland en femtedel, av vad den gör hemma i Norge. Att de har fått sova ut ordentligt, och inte jagats upp i ottan för att hinna med nästa tåg. Att Even är extra härlig idag, med mjukt ostylat hår, kinder och nästipp lätt röda av solbränna, och ögon som strålar ikapp med solen. Ja, allt det här spelar såklart in, men även utan alla dessa faktorer, kan man bara konstatera att Krakow är en fantastisk stad.

De kommenterar det gång på gång där de strosar fram längs kullerstensgatorna, pekar och spekulerar. Den imponerande arkitekturen, historiskt och modernt i en fascinerande blandning. Lummiga grönområden. Otaliga barer och caféer. Kyrkor i vartenda gathörn. Roliga butiker och handelsbodar. Och så den ständigt närvarande historien, den går inte att fly undan. Inte när namn som Tadeusz Pankiewicz och Oskar Schindler dyker upp på skyltar och plakat lite här och var.

Ändå var han inte beredd på den installation de råkar på när de rundar nästa hörn, och kommer ut på ett stort, öppet torg. Stolar, fler än han kan räkna, står uppradade på den i övrigt tomma ytan. De är av varierande storlek och ser ut att vara skulpterade i järn.

“Vad är detta, modern konst?” skrattar han lätt.

Even ler nyfiket vid hans sida, och bläddrar i Chris reseguide som han gått och läst i. Chris själv går fram till plaketten hon har fått syn på, och en skugga far över hennes ansikte när hon läser vad som står där.

“Vad är det, Chris?” frågar Eva försiktigt.

“Vi står mitt i Krakows getto, ett område som upprättades av nazityskarna, för att föra samman och isolera de judiska invånarna. Och senare, föra dem till förintelseläger.”

“Åh…”

“Men stolarna, vad är det med dem?” undrar Mahdi.

“De representerar alla som mist sina liv i deportationerna. 33 stolar.”

Det blir tyst medan alla tar in den skrämmande faktan. Men 33 stycken… det är givetvis 33 för mycket, men Isak blir ändå förvånad. Hade väntat sig en mycket högre siffra. Men så talar Chris igen.

“En stol symboliserar tusen personer.”

De går vidare under tankfull tystnad, Isak lite frustrerad över den förändrade stämningen. Han har läst mycket om Polen och förintelsen, både i skolan och nu, inför resan. Och det är inte förnekelse som gör att han helst hade undvikit sådana här morbida monument. Han vet att det är en fruktansvärd, men viktig del av deras historia. Han hade bara ingen större lust att fördjupa sig i den just under denna resa, som skulle handla om avkoppling och att ha det roligt.  
Men nu undrar han om han inte borde ha följt med till Auschwitz iallafall. Hur det än är, går det inte att undvika allt man finner obehagligt. Och det _bör_ inte undvikas, heller. Han tänker på boken han brukade se i biblioteket på ungdomsskolen, _...om detta må ni berätta…_ Precis så är det. Men med tanke på gårdagens lilla sammandrabbning, är det nog bäst såhär. Att de får dela på sig lite, och inte vara så tätt inpå varandra hela tiden. Man kan bli grinig för mindre.

Det där igår, det handlade inte om vad Vilde sa. Visst, det var kanske lite tanklöst, speciellt som hon många gånger har suttit bredvid och hört på när de pratat om fördomar och de roller man tvingas in i. Hur trött han är på att förväntas svara på frågor utifrån sin egenskap av homosexuell man. Som om allt han gör, tänker och vill, har med det att göra. _Vad känner du, som gay, om detta och detta?_

Det var just sådana saker som gjorde att han drog sig så för att komma ut inför vännerna, då för sju år sedan. Innerst inne visste han nog att de skulle acceptera honom, men han var inte beredd på att se allting, deras syn på honom, förändras. Ville inte reduceras till _vad_ han var, när han, som alla andra jämnåriga, hade fullt upp med att få kläm på _vem_ han var.

Men Vilde är Vilde, och det hör inte till ovanligheterna att hennes mun går innan tankarna riktigt hunnit ifatt. Hon och hennes sambo är ganska lika där, även om det inte blir lika ofta nu för tiden. Kanske har de tagit lärdom av varandra, eller så har de helt enkelt vuxit upp, som folk i allmänhet gör.

Då blev han betydligt mer illa till mods av Nooras reaktion. Hon menade såklart väl, hon också, men Isak önskar att hon inte hade gått så hårt åt Vilde. Dels för att stämningen blev riktigt otrevlig, speciellt när Sana också blandade sig i och de inte ville ge Vilde en chans att förklara sig, men också för att allt plötsligt kom att handla om honom, Isak. Han blev medelpunkten i ett gräl som han aldrig hade bett om att få bevittna över huvud taget. Jonas såg det, och skyndade sig att dra upp honom från bänken. Mumla något om att de skulle gå och se hur det gick för Even och Mahdi. När de kom tillbaka, var Vilde och Magnus borta.

 _"Tror du att hon är ledsen?”_  
_"Ja, förmodligen, du vet ju hurdan hon är. Det finns inget ont i henne alls.”_  
_"Ska jag ringa henne?”_  
_"Vänta du lite med det. Hon är ju med Magnus, det är nog det bästa för henne just nu.”_

De bollade lite fram och tillbaka, han och Even, medan de letade sig fram till vandrarhemmet och installerade sig där. Kom fram till att det var bäst att låta saken vara, åtminstone just nu. Och egentligen var det inte ens hans konflikt, utan Vildes, Nooras och Sanas.

De var lite tysta till en början, när de senare möttes upp för middag, men Magnus försökte underhålla dem med historier om slott och drakar, och så småningom smittade den lätta tonen av sig på resten av gruppen.  
Senare såg han de tre flickorna sitta lite avsides och prata sinsemellan. Vilde såg fortfarande lite nedslagen ut, men höll huvudet högt när hon mötte de andras blickar och svarade på deras tilltal. Noora la så småningom armen om henne, och Sana log sitt vackra smilgropsleende, så att det syntes till andra sidan rummet. Och de kom sig ju iväg, tidigt i morse, så han får väl anta att det råder vapenvila för tillfället.

Kvar i Krakow blev han själv och Even, Chris, Mahdi och Eva. Ett gäng som inte har alltför mycket gemensamt, utom just det som känns viktigast idag: De är alla lättsamma och okomplicerade att prata med.

“Man kanske skulle kolla in den där fabriken ändå,” funderar Mahdi högt, och sätter ord på vad Isak själv gått och funderat på.

Han syftar på Oskar Schindler’s fabrik, den som en gång räddat livet på 1200 judar genom att sätta dem i arbete, och som nu fungerar som museum över den hemska tiden runt deportationerna. De andra nickar instämmande. De har ju alla sett filmen, Schindler's list, och särskilt Even är väldigt intresserad av att se det i verkligheten. Fast inte idag. De bestämmer sig för att lyfta förslaget med resten av gänget, när de samlas ikväll.

De lyckas släppa ämnet så småningom. Pratar vidare om allt och inget, medan de korsar en av floden Wisłas många broar och flanerar strandpromenaden fram i riktning mot Stare Miasto - Gamla stan.

De stannar för lunch på ett charmigt ställe längs vattnet. Tea Time heter det, och för ett ögonblick känns det som om de har stigit rakt in på en engelsk pub. Eva pladdrar entusiastiskt om likheterna mellan detta ställe och ett som hon och Jonas bodde på i Yorkshire för fem år sedan. Isak ler stort och lyckligt åt öltavlan, och ännu större när han ser att de kommer från eget bryggeri i samma byggnad. Men när maten kommer, tar likheterna med England slut. Even har beställt in pierogi och surkålssoppa till dem, något som får Eva att rynka skeptiskt på näsan, men som senare visar sig vara något av en festmåltid.

Mahdi berättar om jazzklubbarna och barerna han tänker ta med dem till ikväll. Detta är hans expertisområde, och något han har lagt ner mycket tid för research på, inför varje stad. Han nämner Mercy Brown dive bar, ett väl dolt och halvhemligt ställe, med massor av te och kaffe på menyn. Det kommer Sana att gilla, tänker Isak för sig själv. Inte för att Sana någonsin har sett något hinder i att följa med dem ut på krogen, trots att hon själv inte dricker. Men det kan kanske vara kul för henne med ett ställe där alkoholfritt får lika mycket och självklart utrymme som öl och cocktails, och inte bara finns med som på nåder.

Even ler stort åt beskrivningen av Klub Alchemia, där man enligt Mahdi går igenom ett stort klädskåp för att komma till de inre rummen ( _“men det borde ju heta Narnia!”_ )

Eva skrattar åt Singer bar, där man sitter vid symaskinsbord och dekorationerna på väggarna består av gamla klänningar och kostymer. Chris vill till Old timers’ garage, som är inrett med bildelar och vägskyltar, och Isak själv vill gärna besöka stället med det som måste vara världens mest svåruttalade namn: Don Chichote, czyli Bohaterowie sa zmeczeni. De har en lång kväll att se fram emot.

De går vidare längs vattnet, och ser så småningom det stora byggnadskomplex som de förstår måste vara Wawels slott och domkyrka, det som Vilde berättade om igår efter deras drosktur. Imponerande i sin väldighet, och med alla tinnar och torn och den höga muren. Men innan de ens har börjat prata om att gå närmare, faller deras blickar på statyn några meter framför dem, en gigantisk drake på en stor stenbumling.

Just som Even har fått upp kameran för att filma vännerna och omgivningarna, ger statyn ifrån sig ett ljud, och en stor eldkvast står ut från drakens käft.

“What, vad fan var det där?” utbrister Chris gällt.

“Fick du med det?” frågar Mahdi uppspelt, och får en bekräftande nick från Even, som strålar som ett barn på julafton. Lycklig över de rena, oförställda reaktionerna från de andra, vet Isak. Ingenting får kännas fake i Evens filmer. Fritt och äkta ska det vara. Och lika äkta som Chris överrumplade utrop, är leendet i Isaks ansikte när Mahdi kommer med dagens bästa förslag.

“Ska vi dra tillbaka till vandrarhemmet och klämma några öl?”

Det känns nästan lite fel att säga det, med tanke på allt som Krakow har att erbjuda dem, men frågan är om inte vandrarhemmet Włóczęga slår det mesta. Inte för att det är någon lyxinrättning direkt - rummen är tvärtom ganska basic. Tre våningssängar inklämda på liten yta, that’s it. Men det är rent och fräscht, personalen är trevlig och wifi:n gratis.

Och så är det receptionen. Stor och luftig breder den ut sig över hela bottenplanet, och om man fortsätter rakt fram utan att gå uppför trappan, övergår den i en bar som för tankarna till en klubb eller en ungdomsgård. Slitna, nedsuttna lädersoffor, högar av pocketböcker och serietidningar på alla möjliga språk - kvarlämnade av backpackers som kommit och gått. Dart-tavla, biljardbord och flipperspel finns det också. Och så själva baren, som kanske inte har landets mest exklusiva sortiment, men vem har råd att vara kräsen när en öl kostar motsvarande elva norska kronor? Inte Isak iallafall.

De andra bör komma tillbaka snart, funderar han efter sin andra flaska. Den resterande halvan, utflyktsgänget. Det var nog bra med en dag isär, med lite reducerat sällskap. Nu kommer han på sig själv med att längta tills de är här igen, och kan utbyta historier om dagen. Det kan ju i och för sig också bero på den något avslagna stämningen som lagt sig över det egna sällskapet, och som inte direkt inbjuder till konversation. Mahdi har sjunkit ner i soffan med benen slängda över armstödet och telefonen i högsta hugg. Kanske gör han nya efterforskningar inför nästa stad. Eva och Chris har hittat en kortlek i högen av tidningar, och försöker nu enas om vad de ska spela. Och i andra änden av hans egen soffa, skrattar Even tyst åt något på sin kamera. Isak tömmer det sista ur sin flaska och reser sig upp.

“Jag sticker på toa… vill du ha något mer från baren?” frågar han.

“Hmm? Nej, det är nog bra…” svarar Even frånvarande.

Han har allt fått lite solbränna, han också, konstaterar Isak när han slänger en blick på sig själv i spegeln. Till skillnad mot Even blir han inte direkt röd, utan får en jämnare färg, och några fräknar över näsan. Even älskar de där fräknarna. Brukar kalla honom sin sommarlovspojke och lova/hota med att plocka blommor för att sätta i hans hår. En bild av honom själv med en midsommarkrans som den Vilde hade, dyker upp i huvudet, och han skrattar tyst för sig själv. Vilken syn… Han tvättar händerna och drar även över ansiktet med lite kallt vatten, för att piggna till, innan han öppnar badrumsdörren för att gå tillbaka till de andra.

Men just som han skjutit upp dörren för att kliva ut, griper någon tag i hans arm. Even står framför honom, med allvarlig uppsyn, men ögon som glittrar och ler.

“Kom hit,” ber han, och Isak lyder överrumplat. Even drar med honom in på toaletten igen och låser dörren bakom dem. “Får jag en puss?”

Han böjer sig en aning framåt. Smyger händerna om Isaks höfter och drar honom emot sig. Kyssen är blöt och lite kall, smakar öl, och Isak fnissar av rysningarna när Even fortsätter ner över hans hals. Känner skäggstubben raspa lite lätt när han begraver ansiktet i Isaks halsgrop och snusar in doften av hans hår.

“Du, vad håller du på med?” viskar han skrattande mot pojkvännens härliga, mjuka läppar när han kommer upp igen.

“Du är bara så jävla fin… jag älskar dig.”

“Jag älskar dig också, ditt fyllo.”

Han drar fingrarna genom Evens lena, solblekta hår. Ser det falla tillbaka och lägga sig som en mjuk våg över pannan, och lyfter en aning på huvudet för att kunna buffa deras näsor mot varandra. Even är väl inte direkt  _full_ , så det kanske var lite orättvist sagt, men Isak vet att han inte tar illa upp. Han är Even på tre öl, det ultimata stadiet om någon skulle fråga. Avslappnad och harmonisk, benägen att fnissa åt det mesta i sin omgivning, och generös med komplimanger och uppskattande små ord. Och, om han och Isak är ensamma, väldigt väldigt kelen. Jodå, Isak känner till det väl. Precis som han känner till den där blicken, som betraktar honom hungrigt och längtansfullt. Som om han vore sekunder från att äta upp honom.

“Kom igen, inte här…” viskar han halvhjärtat, när Even tar ett nytt, fastare tag om hans höfter och trycker sig emot honom.

“Om inte här så var? Vem vet när vi får chansen nästa gång?”

Nej, det är ju sant förstås… Och hur skulle han någonsin kunna motstå Even på det här sättet, med sin vita t-shirt och sina avklippta jeans som följer den där sexiga rumpans rundning så perfekt? Jäkla Even att vara så mycket Even, då. Han sjunker in i omfamningen igen. Smyger ner händerna i jeansens bakfickor och klämmer till lite lätt. Känner Even sucka tungt och luta sig fram för en ny kyss. Låter deras tungor leka tillsammans, samtidigt som han pressar sig mot Isak, låser fast honom mot väggen med sin kropp.

“Det var så länge sen…” mumlar han hest.

“Var det väl inte? Min födelsedag… fyra dagar sedan.”

“Men det känns längre.”

Isak nickar. Ja, Even har rätt. De hade trott att det skulle bli svårt för Sana och Chris att åka ifrån sina andra hälfter, men frågan är om inte detta är värre. Vara tillsammans dygnet runt, minut för minut, men aldrig ensamma. Inte en sekund. Magnus och Vilde har tagit sig några små avstickare och till och med sovit ihop för sig själva en natt, men inte de två. Det börjar ta ut sin rätt nu.

Han skruvar på sig under värmen från Evens kropp, känner hans hårdhet mot sin höft och hur han själv bultar och växer där nere i byxorna. Och han vet att han är förlorad. Aldrig att han skulle kunna säga nej nu, med Evens ivriga andetag i örat och hans hungriga, våta mun en centimeter bort.

Försiktigt lösgör han sig. Skjuter Even ifrån sig och låter honom luta sig mot den motsatta väggen. Låter ena handen glida över hans hals och bröst, ner över magen och höften.

“Okej,” viskar han i det han sluter handflatan över bulan i Evens jeans. “Men du måste vara tyst.”

Och han försöker nog, men kan inte hålla inne ett svagt stön, nästan som ett gnyende, när Isak drar upp hans t-shirt för att kunna kyssa hans bröst.

“Ssssch,” viskar Isak mot Evens hud.

“Ssssch,” upprepar Even, något överflödigt, och Isak kan inte hålla tillbaka skrattet som bubblar upp inom honom. Blir tvungen att bita sig i underläppen för att klara att hålla sig tyst.

Hans händer arbetar febrilt med spännet i Evens jeans, och när han faller ner på knä framför den vackre, sexige mannen som han är lycklig nog att få kalla sin pojkvän, åker plagget ner och lägger sig i en hög runt hans fötter. Boxershortsen följer med ett par centimeter, och blottar mer av Evens hud, höftbenens linjer och den fjuniga strängen som löper från hans navel och ner under resåren. Isak kan inte motstå frestelsen att blåsa lite lätt på det ljusa, glesa håret, för att sedan luta sig in och dra med läpparna över det. Kyssa sig neråt.

Even stönar, bara till hälften behärskat, av förväntan, och Isak måste än en gång påminna honom om att vara tyst, annars blir de tvungna att byta plats. Såhär i efterhand, hade det nog varit en smartare idé. Even är inte särskilt bra på att hålla volymen nere i sådana här situationer, öl eller inte. Han ser ner på Isak, för ett ögonblick förvirrad, som om han inte riktigt kan få grepp om huruvida hans ord var ett löfte eller ett hot. Men han nickar medhållande, och när Isak lutar sig fram för att dra in lukten av honom genom boxershortsen, måste han trycka ena handen mot sin mun för att hålla ljuden tillbaka. Den andra handen landar i Isaks hår.

Isak nafsar försiktigt på honom genom tyget, kysser sig fram längs det bultande heta. Doften av Even och kuk gör honom om möjligt ännu kåtare, och han fumlar desperat med spännet i sina egna byxor. Får upp det och sluter handen om sin hårdhet, samtidigt som han drar ner det varma, lätt fuktiga, plagget, och tar Even i sin mun.

***

Det är svårt att säga hur lång tid som har gått, men de kommer överens om att det nog är smartast att återvända en i taget. Isak går först, efter en snabb fingerkamning och ännu en omgång kallt vatten i ansiktet. Det sista han ser när han skjuter igen dörren efter sig, Evens dåsigt, belåtna leende och lätt rödflammiga ansikte, är nästan tillräckligt för att han ska återvända och föreslå en runda till. Men risken finns att vännerna har börjat undra nu...

Den andra halvan av deras grupp har hunnit komma tillbaka från sin dagstur, och det första Isak ser när han rundar hörnet, är Jonas och Mahdi, sida vid sida vid biljardbordet. I soffan bredvid dem ligger Magnus utslagen, och framför honom arbetar Chris med att få upp honom på fötter och vara med och spela. I baren lämnar Sana in sin rumsnyckel, komplett med kulört Abba-band, som pant för biljardköer och -bollar.

“Hej Isak,” hälsar Jonas. “Ska du vara med?”

“Ja, sure,” svarar Isak nonchalant efter att ha hälsat tillbaka.

“Var är Even?”

“Vet inte, han skulle lämna något på rummet tror jag.”

“Huh, jag var ju precis på rummet… vi måste ha gått om varandra.” Jonas rycker på axlarna och riktar sedan uppmärksamheten mot Sana, som räcker honom en av köerna hon hämtat ut.

Isak flinar och rycker urskuldande på axlarna, han också. Det har sina fördelar, det här med att vara ett gammalt och “tråkigt” etablerat par. Bland annat är det ingen som utgår från att man har smitit undan för en snabbis, så fort man lämnar rummet tillsammans. Ens när det är sanningen.

En omgång 8-ball senare har alla slagit sig ner runt soffbordet i hörnet av rummet, småpratande om dagen de haft på sina olika håll. Vilde ser blek och allvarlig ut när hon berättar om de delar av koncentrationslägret som gjort starkast intryck på henne, och Eva nickar förstående. De kommer överens om att ett besök på Schindler’s fabrik definitivt bör hinnas med i morgon, om inte annat för att runda av vistelsen i Krakow på ett respektfullt sätt.

Allvaret sänker sig över dem igen, tills Eva lättar upp stämningen, genom att nicka mot gitarren som står lutad mot soffans armstöd, och fråga Jonas varför han över huvud taget hämtade dem om han nu inte tänker spela.

“Okej, okej….” Jonas himlar, låtsat besvärad, med ögonen, men är samtidigt märkbart förtjust över uppmärksamheten.  _"Any requests?_ ” frågar han när han sitter redo med gitarren i knät.

"Kan du inga böglåtar?” frågar Isak lätt, och lutar sig tillbaka i soffan med de långa benen på bordet framför sig.

Noora ser upprört på Eva, som brister i skratt av Isaks ord, men uttrycket i hennes ansikte byts mot förvirring när hon inser vem det var som först talade.

“Chilla, Noora. Det där går _way back!”_ säger Eva och rufsar om i väninnans hår, så att det står som ett silverblont moln runt hennes huvud.

Jonas faller in i skrattet och ser varmt bort mot Isak, som har gjort det bekvämt för sig där han sitter i soffan, lutat mot Evens axel.

“Klart jag kan, böglåtar är min specialitet! Men jag behöver nog lite hjälp med denna, det är några år sedan nu…”

Det dröjer inte många ackord förrän de känner igen den gamla sommarplågan, och snart sjunger alla med. Vissa hellre mer än bra, men det kan ju också göra detsamma.

 _"Well you done done me and you bet I felt it  
_ _I tried to be chill but you're so hot I melted…”_

Yousef och Mutta är med dem via skype, från Norge och Sverige. Isak försöker räkna efter hur många länder som egentligen representeras i deras grupp, och som för tillfället möts i det här rummet, men han blir yr i huvudet och får ge upp. En härligt blandad kompott är hans kompisgäng. På mer än ett sätt. För mindre än hundra år sedan hade de förmodligen blivit skilda åt, separerade med tvång. Undanskuffade och dolda som något skamligt, och några av dem bortkastade som skräp. Han själv, alldeles säkert, och den varma, kloka Sana. Och hans underbara Even. Det knyter sig i magen när han tänker på det. Men så river Evens stora skratt genom rummet på nytt. Får med sig de andra, som alltid. Och Isak rycks tillbaka till här och nu. För livet är nu, och de är här allihop, tillsammans.  

Ja, Krakow är bra, alltså. En riktigt härlig stad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kommentarer och kudos får oss att stråla som Even <3


	7. Vi er her fortsatt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak, Even, Mahdi, Chris og Eva har blitt igjen i Krakow mens resten av gjengen dro til Auschwitz. Isak digger byen med den rike historien, de mange opplevelsene og billig, god øl. Gjengen rusler gjennom gatene og kikker på folk, bygninger og monumenter. En liten lettelse å bare være de fem denne dagen og unngå krangelen Isak ufrivillig ble et midtpunkt for dagen før.
> 
> For å gjøre seg klare til en kveld på byen, vel planlagt av Mahdi, stikker de tilbake til vandrerhjemmet hvor de setter i gang et vors. Isak og Even benytter sjansen til å stikke seg unna og får litt tid for seg selv på et av vandrerhjemmets toaletter. Det er ikke bare enkelt å være et par på tur med venner som er til stede hele tiden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Allt har ett slut, så även tiden i Krakow.  
> Even är lite vemodig över att behöva lämna staden som han, och kanske framför allt Isak, har trivts så bra i, men samtidigt spänd på vad som väntar dem i nästa land. Och noga med att göra det bästa av deras sista timmar.  
> Besöket på Oskar Schindlers fabriksmuseum framkallar många fängslande tankar om kontraster, mellan gott och ont, fiktion och verklighet, historia och framtid. Och inte minst, efter ett samtal med Noora, deras gemensamma projekt - arbete och semester!
> 
> Imagine no possessions  
> I wonder if you can  
> No need for greed or hunger  
> A brotherhood of man  
> Imagine all the people  
> sharing all the world, you
> 
> You may say I'm a dreamer  
> But I'm not the only one  
> I hope someday you'll join us  
> And the world will be as one

**Dag 05 - Krakow - Even**

  
“Nå var det vel vår tur?” Even langer ut mellom to asiater og kaster seg frem mot billettluka. Slenger på et smil, litt nervøs for å virke for brysk. Mulig det var urettferdig av han å benytte seg av høyden sin overfor stakkarene som er minst 30 centimeter lavere enn han, men nå holder det. Hele gjengen begynner å bli rimelig lei. Endelig når han fram med sin bestilling, eller deres bestilling. 10 billetter til museet.

De har stått her en halvtime og knapt rikket seg av flekken. TripAdvisor varslet køer foran Oskar Schindlers fabrikksmuseum. Til og med begrensninger på antallet billetter stod hintet om. Nettopp derfor forlot de sine halvtomme kaffekopper og avbitte brødskorper ved frokostbordet og dro. Hele gjengen er med i dag. Alle har sett Schindlers liste og vil ha med seg et minstemål av historisk sus over besøket i denne byen. Dessverre innser de alle at de burde vært oppe enda tidligere, skulle de sluppet prøvelsen kjent som inngangskøen utenfor Ulica Lipowa 4.

Oskar Schindlers emaljefabrikk er gjort om til et museum over 2.verdenskrig. Litt handler om mannen selv og hvordan han reddet 1200 jøder. Auschwitzfarerne fra i går higer etter en solskinnshistorie etter alt det dystre de har sett. Henger seg på historien om Schindler og fabrikken hans for å komme til et sted der døden ikke er eneste utvei og mange faktisk ble reddet fra en sikker undergang. Even håper ikke de blir for skuffa, for mye av dette museet handler også om krigen i Polen. Forteller en brutal og rystende historie fra Europas mørkeste timer.

De går gjennom fabrikken. Historien er fremstilt gjennom tidstablåer som dokumenterer hva som skjedde. Det er mye å lese og enormt interessant. Chris og Eva blir lett utålmodige og leser bare overskriftene der det ikke handler spesielt om Oscar Schindler. Allerede på sin vei til museumsbutikken og den lille kafeen som venter utenfor.

Vilde er ingen stor museumsvandrer, men her inne sluker hun hvert eneste ord. Klamrer seg til Magnus arm med store øyne og diskuterer alt hun ser med nærmeste villige person. Særlig Mahdi blir et halvveis frivillig offer for historiene hennes om alt de så dagen før. Det er tydelig at gårsdagens opplevelser i Auschwitz har gjort inntrykk og blir lagt til alt de ser i dag.

Jonas er minst like oppslukt og har revet med seg Isak på en grundig utforskning av Polens historie. Even må smile litt av hvordan Isak lunter etter og forsøker å parere bestekompisens entusiasme. Han vet jo at dette museet ikke var Isaks førstevalg, men det ser ut som han har bestemt seg for å gjøre det beste ut av det i dag. Dessuten er det noe med Jonas udelte entusiasme som smitter over på Isak. Som alltid har smittet han og helt sikkert alltid kommer til å gjøre det.

Selv velger Even å vandre tenksomt gjennom. Går litt alene og får ro til å lese noe og hoppe over andre ting. Det er ikke lov til å filme her inne. Kameraet ble låst inn i skapet før de fikk adgang hit, men Even tenker at han uansett fikk utrolig mye bra råmateriale i går.

Han legger merke til at Sana har valgt samme strategi. Mot slutten blir de gående litt halvveis sammen halvveis ikke. Slenger en kommentar eller et tips til hverandre innimellom der de får øye på noe interessant. Sana vil gjerne innom museumsbutikken, men akkurat den har Even null interesse av. Neste naturlige skritt er derfor å slå seg ned på den lille kafeen utenfor. Mahdi og Noora sitter der allerede med mineralvann og hver sin kaffe foran seg.

Mahdi sitter med telefonen sin i hånda og prøver å koble seg til nettet her. Sier han vil lage en spilleliste fra denne turen, som han kunne tenke seg å bruke i jobben sin. Han har allerede har samlet seg opp sanger han vil ha med så langt. Mye plukket han opp i går han også. Even er litt fascinert av hvordan Mahdi og han jobber litt på samme måte. Alltid på jakt etter inspirasjon i verden rundt seg.

Noora er tilsynelatende skuffet over at det ikke var mer om Schindler. Hun har tilbrakt en del tid på kontoret hans og hoppet elegant over mye av det andre. Erklærer at Schindlers Liste er en av de beste filmene hun har sett. Det var derfor hun først og fremst gledet seg til å få vite mer av historien bak filmen. Even engasjerer seg i diskusjonen. Dette er en film han har hatt mye med å gjøre. Både på filmskolen og som private betraktninger.

“Filmen er en fremstilling av det gode mot det onde vel så mye som den fremstiller sannheten om hva som skjedde! Tror ikke du skal henge deg for mye opp i detaljene der.” Noora virker ikke helt å se det på den måten. Helt månebedotten av den heroiske Schindler i Liam Neesons skikkelse, hadde hun et ønske om å gjenoppleve alt sammen her. Ord for ord, scene for scene, der inne på museet. Even selv er ikke helt overbevist.

“Bare tenk på Ralph Fiennes i rollen som av Amon Goeth. Her snakker vi ikke bare krigsforbryter og nazist, men utkrøpen seriemorder som får det til å gå kaldt nedover ryggen på deg. På den andre siden har vi Ben Kingsley’s Itzhak Stern. Stillferdig, raus - den gode engelen på Oskar Schindlers skulder. Det er i grunnen Schindlers etiske dilemma vi er vitne til gjennom det hele. Fyren er bare en helt standard forretningsmann klemt mellom nazidjevler og en haug med folk han faktisk lærer å kjenne og føler sympati for. Tror egentlig de har rensket opp ganske kraftig i Schindlers karakter. Han var vel ikke fullt så heroisk som filmen vil ha det til.”

“Men dette er egentlig en ekstremt stillferdig film til Spielberg å være, da! Virker virkelig ikke som noen falsk fremstilling!”, påstår Noora. “Han som bruker pyroteknikk og voldsomme effekter i alt han gjør toner det helt ned, liksom? Det er ganske tydelig at han vil fremstille alt så sannferdig som mulig.”

“Det er vel for å få frem - uten kamerateknisk og filmatisk manipulasjon - at dette er en bemerkelsesverdig historie. For det er jo det. Selv om den ikke var så svart hvit som Spielberg vil ha det til. Han tar virkelig skrittet vekk fra Hollywoodfabrikkerte blockbusters med Schindlers liste. Krigsfilmene hans tilhører en helt annen form for historiefortelling. Spielberg er lidenskapelig opptatt av 2. Verdenskrig. Virker som han skjønte at han måtte bruke nye og annerledes virkemidler til denne typen historier. Men dette er også hans første krigsfilm. Må innrømme at jeg synes tre timer blir litt vel mye. Foretrekker egentlig Spielbergs senere krigsverker framfor denne her. Som Band of Brothers. Den er et mesterverk!”

Det er spennende å diskutere film med Noora. Hun kan sine virkemidler, selv om hun stort sett benytter dem i en helt annen bransje. De er ikke enige akkurat når det gjelder Schindlers liste, men det er bare spennende. Mahdi hører interessert på dem, men mister litt tråden underveis. Ser en smule letta ut når Sana, Eva og Chris kommer og slutter seg til dem.

Praten går over på helt andre temaer. Mahdi forteller at han står på venteliste på DJ-utdanning i Göteborg fra høsten. Han har allerede jobbet som DJ lokalt i Oslo de siste årene. Spilt mange forskjellige steder, og har vel egentlig innsett at han ønsker å gjøre karriere av det. Ser hvor vanskelig det er å komme noe særlig videre fra der han er nå, kun med erfaring og ingen utdanning på CV’en. Det blir stort sett å spe på med servitørjobber, og på sikt er han ikke spesielt interessert i det.

Han sukker litt oppgitt over ventelistesituasjonen. Blir så vanskelig å planlegge fra høsten. Vite om han må flytte ut av kollektivet han bor i og så videre. Han vet jo at til og med Jonas lar seg uroe litt av akkurat de spørsmålene. Alle nikker forstående til akkurat det. Dessverre er det ingen av dem som kan trylle fram en løsning der, annet enn å vente og håpe at det ordner seg for han. Chris synes det er stas at de kan ha sjansen for å ende i samme land, selv om de fremdeles vil være langt unna hverandre. Sier at døra alltid står på gløtt hjemme hos henne og Mutta, skulle han finne på å ta turen til Stockholm.

“Hvordan går det med deg og reisebrevene da? Skrevet noe fra Krakow?”, spør Even Noora. Litt på siden av resten av diskusjonen. Han har i grunnen skjønt at dette oppdraget føles viktig for henne. Hun nikker og sier at planen er å sette det sammen og redigere nå i ettermiddag. Kanskje finne en kafe og skrive litt derfra. Spør om hun kan bruke en av tegningene til Even igjen. Klart hun kan! Even er ikke helt sikker på om hun skjønner hvor utrolig kult han synes det er å bli spurt om dette. Å tegne er noe han gjør som en hobby, så at noen faktisk gidder å bruke tegningene hans er han utrolig glad for.

Videre kaster han seg litt frampå og nevner filmingen fra i går. Lurer på om den type klipp kan være interessant å poste som en illustrasjon. Noora nikker litt. Ikke helt negativ, i alle fall. Om det viser seg at hun kan bruke noe av det, ville det virkelig vært drømmen. Even krysser fingrene.

Det siste året har vært et lite vakuum etter fullført filmskole. Jobbene står ikke akkurat i kø. Jo visst har han fått mindre oppdrag her og der, men kanskje ikke akkurat i den formen han hadde tenkt. Å jobbe i film ligger visst årevis inn i framtida, skal han høre på bransjefolk, men i reality trenger de alltids flinke folk. Det er svaret han ikke vil ha, men svaret han til stadighet får når han forhører seg. Å bygge seg et navn i Oslos film og mediebransje er ikke for pyser.

Av og til er det helt utrolig hva Isak har holdt ut og støttet han gjennom av prøving og feiling. Even har vært borti mange rare forslag og vært nødt til å mingle med de merkeligste mennesker. Han tviler på at han hadde orka hvis det ikke var for at Isak står der som en klippe når han kommer hjem fra nok en merkelig tilstelning.

Isak som nylig gikk med på å leve to måneder på nudler og vann fordi Even hadde påtatt seg en ubetalt jobb som gaffer og ikke brakte et rødt øre på bordet. Foreldrene hans har så klart også hjulpet til økonomisk, men Isak har vært den som må holde ut med Even selv. Roe han ned når han stresser for at jobben han gjør ikke er perfekt nok, godtatt at han jobber overtid eller holder endeløse monologer om oppdrag han er redd han ikke skal takle. Dessuten er det ikke bare betaling det har skortet på. Even er nødt til å takk ja til de rareste invitasjoner også for å bli kjent i miljøet. Gå på fester der han på forhånd må skrive under en taushetsplikt om at ingen av bildene skal komme ut i sosiale medier for eksempel.

Alle de andre rare tilbudene Even har fått er kanskje de verste. Som da han ble bedt på nach med dresskode naken eller bedt hjem til folk på tomannshånd mens de satt med en hånd godt plantet på låret hans. Gjerne mellomledere i 40-åra som vil ha bekreftelse på at de fremdeles er unge nok til å prøve seg. Even deler alltid disse opplevelsene med Isak. Prøver å vise hvor oppriktig han er i påstanden om at han skal komme seg opp og fram ved hjelp av ferdigheter, ikke snuskete kontakter. Isak ler som regel, men av og til treffer de et sårt punkt.

Akkurat mens Even sitter der og tenker på han, kommer Isak gående som en av de siste ut av museet. Han tuller og ler med Magnus, mens entusiastene Jonas og Vilde har funnet hverandre i fascinasjonen. Flere fra den lille gruppa puster litt lettet ut. Veldig klare for en en bedre lunsj. De har bestemt seg for å prøve seg på picknic i Park Jordana. Nok et hett tips fra guideboka til Chris. Derfor stikker de innom en butikk og kjøper med brød og pålegg. Rasker med seg noen øl og et par flasker musserende når de først er i gang. Vilde har sørget for at Magnus har picknickteppet deres i den lille sekken han går med for anledningen. Park Jordana er en smule overbefolket, men de slapper allikevel av og koser seg. Kikker på menneskene som i bunn og grunn ikke er så forskjellige fra menneskene hjemme i Oslo. noen haster travelt forbi mens andre ligger langflate og nyter solskinnet. Det er folk, hunder, musikk, frisbeer og volleyballer over alt.

Utover ettermiddagen splitter de seg opp i små grupper. Jentene har lyst til å shoppe på Florianska, mens Magnus, Jonas og Mahdi melder seg på en slags spøkelsesgreie som de kaller for Lost Souls Alley. Even synes for så vidt det høres spennende ut, men velger heller å benytte anledningen til å dra med seg Isak i retning botanisk hage. Vet jo at dette vil interessere Isak mye mer enn shopping eller gammel overtro. Dessuten er han veldig for et par timer alene med kjæresten.

Etter å ha lett seg halvt i hjel etter inngangen, finner de en benk og deler en kjekspakke, solstråler og litt ro. Det er godt å bare være de to og hverandre for en stakket stund.

“Du digga det museet, du!” Even bare stadfester det han har sett. Isak nikker ivrig. Legger hodet på skulderen hans og sukker fornøyd.

“Det var egentlig jævlig bra på så mange måter. Alle historiene, alle menneskene. Tenk at det har skjedd her-ish, bare for hauger med år siden. Jeg vet det var grusomme ting som skjedde, men det er noe bra i å sitte på den andre siden av en sånn historie og vite at menneskeheten ikke gikk under, liksom. At vi er her fortsatt.”

Even tar hånda hans og kysser knokene. Liker betraktningen. Fletter fingrene i Isak sine og leker seg med fingrene hans i lette berøringene. Morer seg litt i det stille over at den realistiske jordnære kjæresten hans, som alltid fokuserer på øyeblikket, kan la seg rive med av et sånt museum.

Isak er i sitt element her inne sammen med plantene. Mens de rusler rundt, leser han i guideboka at det er den eldste botaniske hagen i Polen, og har vært tilknyttet universitetet og botaniske studier siden 1783. At den fremdeles er et slags levende laboratorium for studentene der. Isaks øyne skinner lykkelig for de blomstrende hagene, arboretene og alle de fantastiske plantesortene de kommer over. Han forklarer med iver og store fakter. Det meste går langt over hodet på Even, som egentlig er mer opptatt av å betrakte en fornøyd Isak og lede seg over det, enn alle de blomstene han ikke aner noe om.

De møtes til middag på en uteservering ved stasjonen. Der får de servert helt fantastiske pierogi. Isak, Jonas og Mahdi bestiller gedigne krus med øl, og det tar ikke lang tid før de er rimelig fnisete. Erter Vilde for spaet hun har tenkt å besøke i Budapest, tar rare bilder med Chris som de sender rundt til folk som absolutt ikke trenger dem.

Jonas dumper ned ved siden av Eva og tigger om oppmerksomhet. Even er ikke helt sikker på om hun liker det eller om hun synes det er slitsomt. Alltid vanskelig å si med de to. Sånn har det vært i alle år. For eksempel på bryllupet til Sana, hvor han observerte dem langt tettere omslynget enn hva som var standard for gamle venner. Men, men.. De finner vel ut av det før eller senere. Selv har ikke Even det minste problem med å få en herlig innpåsliten Isak i fanget. Han serveres så klart med et par ertende kommentarer om hvorfor i all verden de ikke har gifta seg for lengst. Resten av gjengen virker ivrige på akkurat det.

I 21-tiden er det fullstendig stappmørkt her nede i Krakow. En merkelig junierfaring for lysvante nordmenn. Ettersom nattoget til Budapest venter dem en time unna, kjøper de med seg ekstra pierogi som take-away så de har til reisen. Sekkene har ligget låst inn på stasjonen hele dagen, så de må hentes på vei til toget. Det er med et visst vedmod at Even forlater Krakow. Ja, han vet de skal videre til nye, like spennende steder, men Krakow har vært en god by å være i. Han har likt å vandre midt mellom all historien, sove på det trivelige vandrerhjemmet og fryde seg over Isaks jubel for billig øl.

To timer før midnatt ruller toget ut fra perrongen. Det akselererer ut fra Krakow Glowny mens det blir lenger og lenger mellom byens gyldne lampelys og de forsvinner ut i et mørkt ingenmannsland. De er på reise igjen. I transit. Over alt og ingen steder på en og samme tid.

Menneskemylderet fra uteserveringen og perrongen er avløst av ro og døsighet. Alle er slitne etter en lang dag i byen og køyene på toget frister umåtelig. De ligger som på en sovesal. Helt avslappet mellom hvitt sengetøy og blåskjær fra diverse telefoner som blir sjekket en siste gang før leggetid. En stemme over høyttaleren informerer om ankomsttider og ønsker dem alle en god natt.

Even er allerede på vei til å flyte bort i en behagelig døs når Isak står over han. Har klatret ned fra sin egen køye og står der i midtgangen i bare bokseren. Sier ingen ting, men ser smilende ned før han setter seg helt på kanten av den trange køya. Bøyer seg ned mot han og legger hodet mot halsgropa. Snuser inn Even med kilende åndedrag.

“Du var så langt bort,” hvisker han knapt hørbart. Even skotter bort på Magnus som sover fredelig på den andre siden av den lille midtgangen. Hører rolige sovelyder og tung pust rundt dem. Bortsett fra de lydene er det helt stille i kupeen.

“Kom hit, da,” hvisker han tilbake. Han letter på den tynne dyna og drar Isak mot seg. Køya er så trang at det ikke er snakk om å sove to stykker her, men Isak smyger seg inn allikevel. Legger seg oppå han så lang han er. De er helt inntil hverandre. Even registrerer litt ør at de toucher hverandre fra topp til tå. Det kommer sikkert til å bli klamt etterhvert, men akkurat nå føles det veldig godt. Han løfter armene og legger dem rundt kjæresten. Isak kroer denne seg som en kjærlig katt langs hele kroppen hans.

En glede over det lille initiativet til Isak sprer seg i han. Det føles nesten som en overraskende luksus å ligge tett sammen på denne måten. Midt i tussmørket på det rullende toget. Even klapper forsiktig over ryggen til Isak med håndflatene. Fortsetter videre oppover og drar fingrene gjennom det myke, bølgete håret. Kjenner strukturen under fingertuppene mens han stryker over de gode, myke kinnene. Isak lager små, private koselyder. Ikke høyt nok til å vekke noen, men Even hører og besvarer dem.

«Bby? Har du det fint?», begynner han, og Isak løfter møysommelig på hodet. Antageligvis smiler han, men Even klarer ikke helt å lese ansiktsuttrykket hans i mørket. «Får jeg et kyss også? Et ordentlig ett?» Han stryker fingrene over de myke leppene mens han sier det. Først pyntelig langs kanten. Over amorbuen og ned i den lille gropen under underleppa. Så beveger han seg over selve leppene. Kjenner Isaks tunge nippe lett over fingertuppene hans til svar.

Isak fanger øynene hans med sine i tussmørket. Et mørkt blikk som tydeligvis aldri falmer eller feiler. Får Even til å bli rent sentimental. Kjenne at han er del av noe større enn seg selv. Han hører seg selv sukke heftig og forlangende på en gang.

Isak bøyer seg ned og lar nesene deres danse mot hverandre. Kysset starter med drømmende, lette berøringer. Leppene deres leker florlett med hverandre. Duellerer litt og skilles med forsiktige smil. Isak tar tak i hånda som Even har lagt ned langs siden. Tvinner fingrene deres sammen mens Even lar lårene skli litt fra hverandre. Gjør plass til at Isak kan ligge komfortabelt mellom dem. Verden kan bare være der den er for Evens del, og toget må gjerne fortsette å rulle i uendelig tid. I alle fall foreløpig. De er her sammen, de to. Det er alt som betyr noe. Det er begrenset hvor mye spennende de får gjort akkurat her i den trange køya. Men det er det nok til å sette i gang en pitrende, berusende følelse i han. Nok til at han gir seg hen til lukten og varmen fra Isak så tett innpå.

Det er helt perfekt når Isak bøyer hodet sitt og tigger om mer. Kysser han skikkelig med krevende lepper og presser seg mot han. Ikke bare kroppslig, men med alt han er og har. Evens hjerte slår med en glødende lykke som ikke opphører. Som har vært der så lenge Isak har vært der, og aldri ser ut til å bli foreldet eller uinteressant. All den tiden som har gått, alt de har gjort og alt de har sagt.. Even vet det nå! Han kommer aldri til å få nok av Isak.

De kan ikke sove sånn som dette. Om litt skal Isak gå tilbake til sin egen køye. Men først skal Even kysse han litt til, fordi han kan. Fordi det er mørkt og vennene deres sover rundt dem mens toget ruller av gårde i ingenmannsland.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vi vil gjerne høre hva dere synes og blir utrolig glade om du har tid til å legge igjen en kommentar <3


	8. Ögonblick man minns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En underbar tid i Krakow är över. Den sista dagen spenderas på Schindlers fabrik, som hela gruppen vill besöka, och senare i stadens botaniska trädgård, på tu man hand med Isak. Det är många intryck från dagen som ska sorteras och beaktas, men de är rörande överens om livets förgänglighet, och människans fantastiska förmåga att resa sig på nytt. 
> 
> Och när tåget rullar fram genom den europeiska natten, är det en sak som Even vet mer säkert än något annat i livet: Att Isak är the one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Magnus er ute på sitt livs eventyr, sammen med sitt livs kjærlighet og sine beste venner.  
> For hver mil de legger bak seg, bli Magnus fascinasjon bare større og større.  
> Jammen kan man lære mer av å reise enn av å lese en bok.  
> Lærer om alt det spennende man ser, om sine venner og kanskje til og med om sin aller nærmeste.
> 
> Små vita ljus  
> Bara stjärnor mellan träden  
> Jag ser mörka hus  
> och motorvägar räls  
> En stadig puls  
> Över broar genom städer  
> Och för din skull  
> så reser vi igen

**Dag 06 - Budapest - Magnus**

Det är tidigt, men inte alltför tidigt, när ett sprakande från ett högtalarsystem letar sig ut i verkligheten och lättar en aning på sömndimman. Några förvirrade sekunder följer, då han inte kan minnas var han är, och så kommer rösten. En myndig röst som på polska, ungerska, och till slut knackig engelska, förkunnar att de har en timme kvar till Budapest. Visst ja, han är ute på sitt livs äventyr, tillsammans med sitt livs kärlek och sina bästa vänner. Och än är det många dagar kvar.

Magnus sträcker belåtet på sig och lyckas nästan kväva en gäspning, innan den övermannar honom och får hela världen att flimra för ett tag. Utanför det lätt smutsiga tågfönstret är det redan ljusan dag. Det ser lite molnigt ut, från vad han kan se, men de är inne i de sista, skälvande junidagarna nu, och risken finns att dagen blir riktigt varm. 

Från andra sidan mittgången plirar Evens blå ögon nyvaket mot honom, och han ler ett ljudlöst “god morgon” tillbaka. Det är lite för tidigt för ord än. I stället blir han liggande att fundera över vad dagen kan ha i beredskap åt dem. De har inte gjort upp så många planer för den här staden, men han har googlat lite, och har en känsla av att de kommer att stortrivas i Budapest. Mahdi sa visst något om någon ruinpub för kvällsaktivitet, och det lät ju spännande. Exakt vad det innebär återstår att se.

Det är väl himla smidigt ändå, att resa medan man sover, filosoferar han. Transport och boende i ett, och att slippa slösa dyrbar upplevelsetid på att sitta och glo på varandra i en trång tågvagn. Påfrestande för tålamodet är det också att resa, något de blev varse efter den långa sträckan mellan Gdynia och Krakow. Skönt att den konflikten tycks ha blåst över nu, Vilde var inte sig själv på ett bra tag efteråt.

Vilde. Som om hon känt på sig att han tänkte på henne (fast det gör han väl i och för sig för det mesta) dyker hennes blonda huvud upp i kupéfönstret, just där den fördragna gardinen glipar lite. De blå ögonen lyser upp när hon ser att han är vaken, och snabbt har hon klivit in i sovvagnen han delar med de andra. Hon ser ut att ha varit vaken ett tag och är redan klädd för dagen, i leggings, ljus och luftig tunika och, om han känner sin effektiva sambo rätt, den tunna jeansjackan lätt tillgänglig i ryggsäcken, om det skulle bli kallt.

“Dzień dobry!” kvittrar hon glatt, härmande receptionisten på vandrarhemmet i Krakow, och totalt främmande inför hans (nu övergivna) tankar om några tysta morgonminuter.

"Nytt land, nytt språk,” småskrattar Magnus genom ännu en gäspning, medan han makar på sig för att göra plats åt henne på den väggfasta britsen. I slafen ovanför honom vänder Jonas nyvaket på sig.

"Har du sovit gott?” Vilde slår sig ner bredvid honom, ömt smekande det sömnrufsiga håret ut hans ögon. 

“Jadå. Fast lite stel är man ju,” konstaterar Magnus, efter att ha skruvat lite på sig som för att känna efter ordentligt.

"Inget värre? Det kan vi fixa!”   
En lätt men bestämd handgest visar att hon vill att han ska vända sig på mage, och Magnus, som vet vad som väntar, är inte sen att lyda. Och snart är hennes små kvicka händer där, omsorgsfullt strykande över de spända musklerna i hans axlar. Detta är något hon verkligen kan, konsten att få honom (och människor i allmänhet) att koppla av och trivas. Det är säkert det som gör henne så duktig på sitt jobb, funderar han medan han successivt slappnar av under hennes mjuka, men förvånansvärt starka, händer.

Att skryta över Vilde och hennes företagsamhet, är något han aldrig kommer att tröttna på. Han vet att människor har haft åsikter (det bästa som finns, enligt alltför många människor, är ju ändå just att _tycka_ ) och avfärdat hennes arbete som något obetydligt och fånigt. Ingen som de umgås med, tack och lov, då hade han inte tvekat att säga upp den vänskapen.  Men på Sanas och Yousefs bröllop för ett år sedan, råkade han uppfatta en del tissel och tassel. Skvaller mellan gamla skolkamrater, “vänner” från den ursprungliga russebussen, om han inte minns fel. Den de alla var del av innan järngänget bröt sig loss och gick sin egen väg.

"Hudterapeut, liksom? Vilken kliché!”

“Är du förvånad då? Yta, men inget innehåll, så har det väl alltid varit med henne?”  

“Bry dig inte om det, älskling,” sa Vilde den kvällen, när hon såg att han gick och grubblade på något, och slutligen fick ur honom vad han hade snappat upp. “Det är dem det är synd om, som inte kan se längre än sina egna näsor.”

Och han lät det vara, om än lite motvilligt till en början. För hon hade ju helt rätt, de hade inte en aning om någonting, de där “vännerna”. De hade inte sett Vilde kämpa sig igenom utbildningen, och bildligt talat slita sitt hår över svåra kurser som kemi, dermatologi och mikrobiologi, för att till slut klara dem med bravur. Själv hade han stått handfallen, utan att kunna vara till någon hjälp, men både Sana och Isak hade kommit med uppmuntran och ovärderliga tips, som gjort det lättare för henne.

Men resten, omsorgen och den naturliga säkerhet hon utstrålar, det går inte att skaffa sig genom utbildning, utan kommer helt och hållet från henne själv. Aldrig är han stoltare än de gånger då han går för att hämta upp henne efter jobbet, och får sitta och vänta medan hon avslutar och tar farväl av dagens sista kund. Det är ett speciellt sken över alla som har varit hos Vilde, de ser nästan pånyttfödda ut. Och hon ler lika varmt och vänligt mot alla, såväl medelålders damer som fått ögonbrynen tillsnyggade, som unga män med svåra acneärr. Det senaste kunde han iallafall hjälpa till med, då i början av hennes utbildning. Han var ett mycket villigt testobjekt, om man säger så. Det kanske till och med är lite tack vare honom som hon är så duktig på just den biten. Om inte annat känns det bra att intala sig själv det.

En fena på att göra det fint och skapa trivsel är hon hur som helst, hans Vilde. Både på jobbet och hemma i deras lägenhet. Pinterest-prinsessa kallade Eva henne en gång, något som hon bara skrattade åt och tog som en komplimang. För, som hon brukar säga om någon skulle få för sig att anmärka på henne, vad är det för fel med att vilja ha det fint och mysigt? Det betyder inte att man inte kan bry sig om annat också! Och den som tror att det inte finns något mer än yta hos Vilde, har inte sett henne krypa runt på golvet och leka häst med hans småkusiner, eller hålla workshop, helt och hållet på sin egen fritid, för brukarna på stödboendet som han jobbar på.

Den knöliga tågkudden börjar nästan kännas som ett lätt och luftigt moln, och Magnus är inte långt ifrån att somna om under älsklingens säkra händer. Han noterar, som genom en tjock dimma, hur kompisarna i slafarna runt omkring honom, vaknar och sträcker på sig på samma sätt som han nyss. Önskar varandra god morgon och småpratar sömnigt.

“När är vi framme?”

“8:35, vid Budapest Keleti.”

“Var det här det fanns tre centralstationer?”

“Ja, Déli, Keleti och Nyugati.”

“Nugatti?”

“Ja.”

"Jag är hungrig.”

“Jag också. Och kaffesugen.”

“Fan, det där ser skönt ut alltså.”

“Kom ner hit så ska du få en omgång av mig, baby.”

“Är Eva vaken, Vilde?”

“Ja, men hon skulle försöka tvätta håret.”

En sista smekning över armen säger honom att Vilde är färdig, och att han kan vända sig om igen. Tur är väl det, också, annars hade han alldeles säkert somnat om.

Vagnen är tyst, då Jonas och Mahdi verkar ha gått för att prata med tjejerna. På britsen mitt emot har Isak kurat ihop sig bakom Even, som sitter på kanten och gnuggar sömnen ur ögonen. Tja, då ska väl inte han vara sämre. I ett plötsligt infall av upprymdhet griper han tag om Vilde och drar ner henne över sig. Morrar som en tiger (eller tja, en tigerunge kanske) och blottar tänderna när han låtsas hugga efter hennes hals. Allt medan Vilde tjuter av skratt och vrider på sig så att det långa håret, mjukt och lent som kattpäls, sopar över hans ansikte och får det att killas på det där alldeles speciella sättet.  

Det är med avvaktande, förväntansfulla steg som de stapplar ut från den stora stationsbyggnaden, som tio nykläckta kycklingar, strax efter klockan nio på morgonen. För varje nytt land de de vaknar i, varje mil de lägger bakom sig, tycks fascinationen växa sig större och större. Kanske inte så konstigt med tanke på att de samtidigt befinner sig längre och längre hemifrån, men Magnus tvivlar på att förtrollningen kommer att minska när de vänder norrut igen om några dagar, efter stoppet i Rom. _På den inre resan har avstånd eller väderstreck ingen betydelse,_ tänker han för sig själv, och blir i hemlighet lite stolt över den vackra formuleringen. Eller, inte så mycket i hemlighet, han måste ju låta Vilde höra. Och Noora, om hon vill använda den i sitt nästa resebrev.

Väskorna har låsts in i de stora förvaringsskåp de hittade inne på stationen. De får inte checka in på vandrarhemmet förrän efter klockan två, och fram till dess har de några timmar att slå ihjäl. Det är fullt av människor på stan, den tidiga timmen till trots, och solen lyser blekt men starkt. Det ser ut att bli en varm dag, en man vill spendera så mycket som möjligt av utomhus. Men först och främst är det dags för den första, och för tillfället viktigaste punkten på agendan: Att fixa frukost.

Det tar inte många minuter att lokalisera en Tesco, där de plockar åt sig några läckerheter i form av nybakat bröd, ost, färdigskivad picksalami (Eva och Chris skrattar nästan lika mycket som han själv åt det sistnämnda) och lite frukt. På vägen mot det lilla grönområde de har hittat på google maps, går de förbi ett litet café, där kaffedrickarna kan få sitt begär stillat. Sedan kan de äntligen börja planera dagen.

De enas om att en båtfärd på floden Donau är ett utmärkt sätt att inleda Budapest-kapitlet. På så vis kan de både få lite bildning, och förslag på aktivitet för resten av dagen.

Det tar inte lång tid att leta sig fram till floden som skiljer Buda-sidan från Pest, där de har uppehållit sig hittills. När de löser biljetter i det gula lilla huset på kajen, får de beröm för att de planerat så bra och varit tidigt ute, när de är en så stor grupp. De brukar bli fullbesatta fort, de här båtturerna, det är tydligt. Och när de tuffar fram i maklig takt, med vinden lekande i håret och droppar av flodvatten duggande över deras bara armar, förstår han helt och fullt varför. Det tar inte inte många minuter förrän han är fullkomligt trollbunden, tar in varje ord som kommer över guidens läppar, och vrider huvudet halvt ur led för att få med så mycket som möjligt. Av de nio broarna som knyter samman den tudelade staden, gellertkullen, de imponerande byggnaderna, Buda slott, och den grönskande margaretaön.

“Du filmar väl, Even? Du missar väl ingenting?” förmanar han ivrigt, och lugnas en aning av vännens försäkrande nick.

Bredvid honom smyger Vilde in sin hand i hans och lutar huvudet mot hans axel, medan hon kämpar för att hålla det fladdrande håret ur ögonen. Han trycker en lätt puss på hennes panna medan han använder den lediga handen för att känna efter i jeansfickorna. Ah, där!

Vilde har en förmåga att lämna sina hårpins och snoddar på de mest otippade ställen, även när de är ute på resa. På samma sätt har han tagit för vana att plocka till sig dem han ser, som han vet är hennes. Man vet aldrig när hon kan behöva en nästa gång. Som nu, när vinden hindrar henne från att ta in så mycket som möjligt av denna vackra stad. Med lite möda lyckas han samla ihop hennes lena, flygiga hår och och fästa det i en riktigt skaplig fläta. Normalt är han ganska duktig på det, men Donaus utmaningar i form av vatten, vind och gungningar gör det lite småsvårt idag.

“Åh, du har inte en till mig också, Mags?” frågar Eva bedjande, febrilt arbetande för att hålla sitt lätt fuktiga hår på plats.

Han motstår frestelsen att fråga varför i hela världen hon kände sig tvungen att tvätta håret i handfatet på tågtoaletten, och känner istället efter i fickorna på nytt. Jodå.

Eva ler tacksamt och tar emot den svarta hårsnodden, och snart har hon fått upp det långa, rostfärgade håret i en stor knut mitt på huvudet. Hon räcker ut tungan åt Jonas, som spydigt påstår att hon blockerar hans utsikt, och återgår sedan till att betrakta staden, eller städerna, som rullas fram på respektive sidor om deras båt.

Bredvid honom ler Vilde tacksamt, och återgår till sin plats med huvudet mot hans axel. Det är tydligt att hon är lika fascinerad som han, och han ger hennes hand en extra liten kläm. Stryker lite med tummen över hennes handlov. Ögonblick som detta, det är dem man minns, funderar han. Det är nog faktiskt till och med så, att det är detta som är livet.    

Ja, resan må bara ha börjat, men den blir bättre och bättre för varje dag. För varje timme.  Och på det här stället, Budapest… här kommer han nog att lämna kvar en liten del av sitt hjärta. En som Vilde inte har användning för, så klart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Så har vi ätit upp alla julkakor, svalt nyårschampagnen och återvänt från våra egna utlandsresor, och nu är det dags att skicka kidsen vidare! Hoppas att ni fortfarande vill följa med!
> 
> Säg hej! <3


	9. Ubrytelige bånd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sammendrag av forrige kapittel:  
> Magnus våkner på vei inn til Budapest. Han føler virkelig at han er ute på sitt livs eventyr, sammen med sitt livs kjærlighet og sine beste venner. Alt dette blir bare understreket når Vilde kommer inn i kupeen og vekker han med en massasje og litt kos mens vennene surrer rundt dem.  
> For hver mil de legger bak seg, bli Magnus fascinasjon større og større. Jammen kan man lære mer av å reise enn av å lese en bok. Budapest er en vakker by som treffer Magnus rett i hjertet der han og alle vennene starter dagen med på elvecruise på Donau.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Det ligger en dimma av bakrus och kontemplation över Activity hostel, och Jonas tillåter sig att förirra sig i tankar om livets skiftningar. Efter ett nostalgiskt samtal på tu man hand med sin äldsta och bästa vän, blir det nästan smärtsamt tydligt hur olika det kan vara. Hur livet sker mitt framför ögonen på dig. Hur lätt det kan vara för vissa att finna sin väg, medan vissa andra tycks stå och stampa och ha svårt för att släppa taget om det förflutna. Särskilt då om _henne._  
>  Ännu tydligare blir det när Even ber honom om ett privat samtal, och vill ha hans åsikt om en sak. En stor och viktig sak. 
> 
> Don't you think it's time,  
> Time for moving on  
> Time for growing strong,  
> Time to leave the past behind 
> 
> Don't you think it's time,  
> Time for easing doubt  
> Time for reaching out  
> Time to open up your eyes 
> 
> You've been on my mind,  
> Oh, you've been on my mind  
> You've been on my mind,  
> Oh, you've been on my mind

**Dag 07 - Budapest - Jonas**

Det er morgenstille på det lille kjøkkenet i Activity Hostel. Jonas prøver å nyte den lille stunden for seg selv, men føler seg egentlig litt frynsete etter byturen i går. Ikke dårlig, men ikke helt topp heller. Hodet er tåkete og kaffe føles som et nærliggende botemiddel. Vandrerhjemmet de har funnet her i Budapest, er hjemmekoselig. Blomster i vinduskarmene og solen leende inn gjennom kjøkkenvinduet. De store firemannsrommene føles nesten som en del av et kjempekollektiv.

Det ble mye øl, et par drinker, mye latter, dans og styr i går. Tre puber med diverse musikk og barer underveis i natt. Ingen tvil om at de alle hadde vært ganske påsegla da de stupte i seng en eller annen gang tidlig i morges. Flaks at vandrerhjemmet lå rett rundt hjørnet for den siste puben. Noe de ikke ble klar over før en sober og velorganisert Noora sjekket adresser og GPS.

De hadde hengt seg på det famøse ruinpubkonspetet og bestemt seg for å utforske flere av dem. Det var røffe steder. Rå murvegger, gatekunst og kjempestemning. Vilt bra musikk, og var den ikke bra der man var, dro man bare videre til neste. Hele bygårder med leiligheter, svalganger og bakgårder. Lett å like, lett å komme bort fra hverandre. Ikke at det var noe mål i seg selv, men det var litt deilig å henge med bare Eva der en periode. Lukke øynene og gjenoppleve ferieturen deres etter VGS. Kjenne på noen av følelsene fra den gangen.. Jonas luter litt på skuldrene og rister seg ut av det. Vil ikke tillate seg å dra for langt av gårde i den retningen.  

Det er tidlig, men Jonas får ikke sove mer. Regner med en time eller to for seg selv før de andre står opp. Derfor skvetter han litt når han oppdager at han ikke er alene. Lent mot dørkarmen står Isak og betrakter han. Litt forsiktig, påkledd, men med håret til alle kanter etter natta. Han ser også litt medtatt ut etter gårsdagen.

«Hva?» spør Jonas lett. Som et svar på det nysgjerrige blikket. Isak bare gliser megetsigende. Studerer han med et godmodig, ironisk blikk. Det er vanskelig å tolke hva kompisen tenker, selv om Jonas nok har en liten anelse. Han puster dypt, og prøver å fremstå avslappet.

“Jeez.. Bare hold på hemmelighetene dine, du. Se det bryr meg! ” Isak himler med øynene. “Bli med ut og finn frokost? Jeg er sykt fyllesjuk etter i går, ass!” Isak snur på hælen, drar fingrene gjennom håret og tasser bortover i retning utgangsdøra. Jonas reiser seg sakte og lunter etter.

De bestiller en haug med mat de ikke aner hva er, på en kafé folka på vandrerhjemmet har tipsa om. Språket her er umulig å forstå, så matbestillingen ble veldig på måfå. Virker allikevel som det gikk sånn halvveis greit, for nå sitter de med hver sin ekstra store kaffe. Tallerkenene er fylt opp med eggerøre, sosisser og noe som ser ut som gulasj flytende utover. Noen stusselige tomatskiver på et rede av slapp salat fungerer som som alibi sammen med det mørkebrune rugbrødet de har fått som tilbehør.

“Yuck,” sier Isak og skjærer en grimase. Kikker litt uggent ned på tallerkenen sin. “Frister ikke akkurat, men vi bør vel få i oss noen biter.”

“Hangover-frokost de-luxe, dette, vel!” Jonas prøver å overtale seg selv like mye som Isak. Stikker gaffelen ned i gulasjrøresaken og prøver å smøre det ut over skiva med rugbrød. Gaper over så godt han kan. “Den greia her var sykt god, da!” Han peker på gulasjen med gaffelen sin, og Isak prøver seg på en munnfull han også. Ser anerkjennende på Jonas og nikker.

“Ser det går ganske bra med deg og Eva?”, spør bestisen interessert. De grønne øynene glimter til av nysgjerrighet. Isak elsker å følge med på siste nytt. Har alltid gjort det. Vil gjerne prate, men mest av alt, og det vet Jonas utmerket, ønsker han at Jonas har det bra.

“Ja… Jo da!” Jonas svarer kort. Stirrer ut i lufta. Tenker litt på i går og på det  hooket som aldri riktig kom igang da Vilde nesten ferska dem.

“Du.. Du har ikke noe mer å fortelle, eller?” Isak er tydelig litt skuffet over det korte svaret. Legger hendene sine om det gedigne kaffekruset og tar en stor slurk.

“Nei, vi bare snakket litt og sånn.” Jonas prøver seg på en unnvikelse.

“Øh…?” Isak kjøper ikke den. Til det har han vært til stede i Jonas liv alt for lenge. Vil ikke være Isak om han lar det gå, så Jonas bestemmer seg for bare å si det. Isak kjenner han for godt uansett.

“Vi hooka nesten..” Isak gjør store øyne. Tydelig det var mer enn han forventet. «I går.»

«Var det noe lurt da, Jonas?» Han rister spøkefullt på hodet så krøllene skvetter, men smiler. “Husk at vi skal holde ut på tur sammen i tre uker til!” Det er bare på ert. Ingen kritikk i ordene. Ikke egentlig. Men Jonas har ikke lyst til å se det akkurat nå.

“Det er lett for deg å si! Du kan jo bare krype opp i senga til Even når det blir for mye av oss andre. Er ikke alle som har det helt sånn, liksom.”

Isak smiler litt fårete av den bemerkningen. Fnyser litt etterpå, men smiler like fullt.

“Hjelper ikke særlig når Magnus ligger ved siden av og snorker som en dampveivals, da,» skyter han til slutt inn, og Jonas ler.

Takskiftet leder dem inn på lystigere temaer. De snakker om Magnus på brun sprit, Om Mahdis forsøk på å bryte seg inn i dj-boksen og sette på noe norsk på en av pubene kvelden før. Over til betraktninger rundt alle vennene og hvordan årene har forandret dem. Sanas ro, Chris nyvunne trygghet etter at hun stakk til Stockholm, Nooras overveldende ambisjoner. De klarer å spise opp alt på tallerkenen sin. Ler til og med, til tross for et par riktig ubehagelige nerveeksplosjoner i hoderegionen. Men når måltidet er spist opp og det meste er gjennomdiskutert, vender Isak tilbake til Eva.

“Sånn helt serr.. Du vil ha henne tilbake, du?” Han ser oppriktig og forskende på Jonas. Jonas bare nikker. Vet ikke om dette er noe han våger å si høyt. Ikke en gang når det er bare de to i flerfoldige meters radius som forstår hva de snakker om.

«Men da er det vel ikke så veldig vanskelig, Jonas?”, legger han til og Jonas hever et øyebryn i tvil. “Du må bare tenke deg.. Eller late som, da. At det er ikke noe farlig om det ikke går. Bare tenk sånn at det er en positiv ting om det går?” Isak er ivrig når han prøver å komme med råd. Vil så gjerne backe han. Jonas må stoppe seg selv fra å riste på hodet.

Ærlig talt.. Fyren har praktisk talt har vært gift siden de var 17. Hvordan skal Isak kunne vite noe om Jonas kvaler på sjekkemarkedet? Hva vet han om hvor vanskelig det er å finne noen som virkelig når opp? Noen som kan måle seg med Eva?

Trygge, stødige Isak har både retning og mål i livet. Har viktige studier og leilighet på Løkka. Alt virker så enkelt for han.

Nei, nå er Jonas urettferdig. Isak vet masse om å surre rundt alene. Om ikke å få det til og å mangle bra folk i livet. Det vet Jonas utmerket godt. En gang var Jonas en av de få som gadd å trekke i trådene for å holde Isak oppe. Kanskje det er fyllesjuken, men akkurat i dag føles det mest motsatt.

_______________________________________________

Tilbake på vandrerhjemmet er folk i fullt organiseringsmodus. Overraskende få virker slitne fra kvelden før, men det kan ha noe med de par ekstra timene de har sovet å gjøre. Budapest er en av de byene hvor dagsplanen har blitt stående åpen, og det er flere ønsker i alle retninger.

Vilde har gått i bresjen for sin drømmetur på spa. Det er visst et stort spa midt i byen som hun har lyst til å besøke. Magnus, Noora og Chris tenner alle på ideen om billig luksus for en dag. Mahdi er i tvil. Han har aldri prøvd spa før. Mener det er litt femi, men liker konseptet. Det er han som forsinker dem litt, for ganske kjapt etter at han har bestemt seg for å gi det en sjanse, har de stablet et lite opptog på bena og setter av gårde mot målet.

Resten, det vil si Eva, Even, Sana, Isak og Jonas selv, bestemmer seg for å rusle gatelangs og lukte på stemningen. Even tar med seg den lille kameraveska og Sana har snappet til seg Chris guidebok før de andre forlot åstedet.

Turen går langs Donau, bortover elvepromenaden. Sana leser for dem om Buda og om Pest som ble til en og om overveldende arkitektur langsetter hele veien, De stopper opp når de kommer til Togay og Pauers skomonument. Et utrolig virkningsfullt symbol på lidelse som gir Jonas en ekkel klump i halsen.

“Det er 60 sko i alle størrelser,” leser Sana. “Skoene ble innviet i 2005 som minnesmerke over alle jødene som ble skutt her høsten 1944 og vinteren 1945.”

Jonas skutter seg. Kaster et blikk bort på Eva og ser at hun gjør det samme. Stiller seg inntil henne, legger armen om henne og lar henne sige litt sammen inntil seg. Det er en dramatisk enkelhet over disse skoene. Nok et minnesmerke over krigens grusomhet og menneskers ondskap.

Noe sier Jonas at de kunne satt seg mer inn i den jødiske befolkningens liv i Budapest. Besøkt flere museer, tilegnet seg mer kunnskap. Han var allerede så dypt beveget av opplevelsene i Krakow og i Auschwitz. Over alt hvor man beveger seg på det europeiske kontinentet finnes fremdeles disse overtydelige, skjemmende arrene etter en dunkel fortid. De er viktige og de skal huskes. Men noen dager må livet også gå videre. Noen dager må sola få trenge igjennom, lufta få være full av forventninger og livet være rolig og godt.

Stemningen stiger betraktelig når de slentrer forbi den imponerende parlamentsbygningen.  Et skikkelig praktbygg som oser av makt og overvelder dem med sin fantastiske beliggenhet. De så det fra båten i går, men det er noe spesielt ved å stå så nære. De bestemmer seg for å gå rundt den mens Sana leser videre. Forteller detaljer om den nygotiske stilen, historien om magyarene og at bygningen var ment å markere deres 1000 år i Ungarn.

Formiddagen blir en dag med bystemning, flotte syn og menneskemylder. De vandrer sammen og litt fra hverandre. Ser på folkene. Undrer seg over folk de ser og livene deres. Dikter opp historier om et par av dem. Jonas forteller de andre om opprøret mot de sovjetiske okkupantene i 1956. Det som startet så håpefullt, men endte i total kapitulasjon og tapte menneskeliv. Han har analysert hendelsesforløpet i en hjemmeoppgave en gang.

Isak og Even går hånd i hånd. Fingrene flettet i hverandre på sin særegne måte. Så fremt Even ikke er opptatt med å filme eller fotografere et nærliggende syn så klart. Sana fotograferer også; mer på hobbybasis.

De tar en selfie på Kjedebrua. Den eldste og mest berømte av broene som binder de forhenværende to byene sammen. Brua som var den første forbindelsen mellom Buda og Pest. Den lille gjengen stopper foran alle hengelåsene som er festet der. Sana kan fortelle at utallige par har skrevet navnene sine på en slik henglås, festet den og kastet nøkkelen i vannet som et symbol på evigvarende kjærlighet og ubrytelige bånd.

Jonas ser med varme på den rødhårete skjønnheten som rusler rett foran han når han hører det. Eva prater og tuller med Isak. Kaster på hodet når hun ler den perlende latteren sin. Hun som til tider har betydd alt for han, aldri helt har bleknet og til alle tider kommer til å ha en helt spesiell plass i hjertet hans.

Før forslaget om nytt interrail kom opp, hadde han sett på henne som et kjært minne. Alt det fine de hadde hatt var pakket godt inn i hjertet hans med stor, rød sløyfe på. Nå var de et fint møte i ny og ne. Hyggelig mimring hver gang den gamle vennegjengen traff hverandre.  

De hadde vekslet blikk den gangen i bryllupet. Da reisen fremdeles bare var på idestadiet; slengt utpå men så langt fra organisert. Sett på hverandre og visst hva den andre tenkte. Det var i det øyeblikket at Jonas hadde skjønt hvordan den forrige Europaturen deres levde like friskt i hennes minne som i hans.

To uker i himmelen, bare de to. Himmelen som den gang fantes i Spania, Frankrike og Storbritannia. I klining på rustikke hushjørner, i smektende spanske toner og i spennende smaksprøver av lokale spesialiteter fra Sevilla til Edinburgh. De nøt opplevelsene, de nøt hverandre og de nøt livet i fulle drag. Da de dro hjem, la de igjen himmelen et eller annet sted mellom triumfbuen og London Eye.

For da hverdagen kom, var usikre, masete Eva tilbake. Eva som ikke ante hvem hun var og hva hun ville. Som ropte ut og krevde å få kontroll på hver eneste bevegelse, hver eneste guttekveld. Jonas begynte å studere, og Eva skulle ha et friår. Var sjalu på studentfestene hans, sjalu på Magnus og Vilde som hadde det så fint. Ja, til og med litt sjalu på Isak igjen iblant.

Jonas følte seg konstant betvilt, anklaget og fanget. Innerst inne visste han at de hadde gått i samme fellen som første gang. Da oppgjøret kom, føltes det befriende. Bittert, ja vel, men likevel befriende å få sjansen til å være lykkelig uten henne.

Det var bare det at den lykken aldri hadde kommet. Friheten hadde drevet bort i dager som bare kom og gikk, fester som lignet hverandre den ene mer enn den andre. Studier, lesedager, en og annen flyktig forbindelse som krøp opp i fanget hans med svømmende øyne på nachspiel. Stadig nye eksamener, stadig nye temaer å fordype seg i.

Plutselig våknet han 23 år gammel og innså at intet menneske han hadde møtt noen sinne hadde kommet i nærheten av å berøre han slik som Eva gjorde. Akkurat det fortjener både hun og han selv at han gjør noe med.

De ankommer Bors GasztroBar ganske samtidig med Mahdi. Spagjengen har sendt melding om at det trekker ut og de spiser der. Mahdi har imidlertid gått lei allerede. Han hadde lyst til å teste spa. Det var ikke hans greie, og nå vet han det. De er færre til bords i dag enn de har vært. Egentlig helt greit, for baren er bitteliten og køen er lang.

Jonas er kjapp. Sulten igjen etter den lange vandringen deres. Når han er først i køen, blir de andre stående et stykke bak og skravle ubestemmelig. Surrer i vei, mens Jonas værer rundt seg og tar inn stemningen. Folksomt og kvasiintellektuelt. Den høye, tyske technorapen understreker de kaotiske grafittmenyene og Star Wars-referansene. Tydelig at dette er et sted også lokalbefolkningen stikker innom for en kjapp lunsj.

Jonas får baguette og kald cola kjapt og tar det med. Skal til å finne et bord til dem idet han får øye på Even. Han står utenfor baren. Holder opp en røykpakke og vinker han til seg. Ser ut som han har noe på hjertet, så Jonas setter fra seg lunsjen på bordet og mumler noen ord til Mahdi at han skal på passe på den.

Når han kommer utenfor, har Even satt seg i en liten steintrapp opp mellom husene på gatehjørnet. Oppfordrer Jonas til å sette seg ved å klappe litt på trappetrinnet.

“Halla,” sier han idet Jonas slår seg ned. Stemmen er lavmælt, nesten litt gebrekkelig.

“Hei!” Jonas drar litt på det. “Hvorfor sitter vi her?” Det må være hvordan Even trekker pusten skarpt inn som får Jonas til å forstå at dette handler om nervøsitet. Even virker nesten forsagt der han sitter. Drar det ut med å tenne seg en sigg. Tilbyr en til Jonas som takker ja. Ingen av dem røyker til daglig, men ferie er ferie.

“Jeg…” Even trekker på det og ser ned. “Jeg har tenkt litt.. Tenkt på noe som jeg nesten tror jeg må fortelle det til deg. Uten at du sier noe til noen. Går det?” Jonas nikker.

“Jeg har bestemt meg for å fri til Isak.” Han svelger hardt igjen, men viker ikke blikket, bare blunker fort flere ganger. Ser forskende på Jonas, som han leter etter en reaksjon.

“Hva tenker du om det?” Håpefulle, blå øyne stirrer rett på han og Jonas tar et saftig trekk av siggen mens han nikker sakte.

“Fett!”, sier han. Evens uttrykk får et nytt drag. Et varmere, mer skinnende drag. Ikke helt der, men på rett vei.

“Ja?”, spør Even igjen, på leting etter ytterligere bekreftelse. Det går opp for Jonas at Even på en måte sitter der og spør han om tillatelse. At meningen hans, Jonas sin mening er viktig her. Så han trekker forsiktig på smilebåndet.

“Ja, så klart! Det er dritfett. Egentlig så skjønner jeg ikke hvorfor dere ikke bare har gifta dere for lengst, ass. Eller - hvis jeg kan spørre om det, da?”

“Klart du kan spørre..” Even blir tenksom. Kikker ned mot den trafikkerte veien som om den skal kunne fortelle han hva han skal si. Drar litt på det før han fortsetter. “Hva.. hva tror du foreldra hans kommer til å si om han gifter seg med meg?”

Jonas kjenner seg selv riste litt oppgitt på hodet. Himler litt med øynene. Hvem vet hva Terje Valtersen kommer til å si? Er det viktig? En fyr som overlot den syke kona si til tenåringssønnen og stakk har ikke stemmerett i Jonas hode. Og Marianne? Hun kommer til å like det. Kanskje stusse litt, kanskje komme med noen malplasserte gode råd og bibelsitater - i den rekkefølgen, men hun kommer til å like det. Marianne digger Even. Det har Jonas merket seg gang på gang.

“Jeg tror det hadde gått fint,” bestemmer han seg for å si.

“Ja?” Igjen denne usikkerheten.

“Marianne hadde sikkert ikke hatt noe imot det. Hun liker deg, ass! Du kjenner jo henne. Og hva er forskjellen liksom? Dere har bodd sammen i seks og et halvt år? Tror hun har skjønt nå at dette ikke er noe som kommer til å gå over eller noe sånt tull.”

Jonas mener å være støttende. Håper Even forstår det. Han liker ideen. Synes det er den beste ideen på lenge. Kjenner at han allerede har begynt å håpe veldig med Even at dette blir en realitet. Men Even har gjennomskuet han.

“Men.. Ikke Terje?” Jonas hører med hele seg, som et dumpt stikk i magen, at Even tenker det samme som han. Tenker på mannen som bare stakk. Han som endte med å se hun han en gang var glad i som en byrde. Det går opp et lys for Jonas. Even er redd for at han ikke skal ønske det for Isak. Det utstråler han med hele seg.

“Drit i Terje. Han og Isak snakker jo nesten ikke sammen lenger.” Jonas vil oppmuntre, men hører selv at han høres mutt ut. “Terje er en tulling. Du skulle vært der da han stakk. Det var helt syke tilstander. Uansett - han har ikke en dritt å si, det er..” Jonas hører at han er på vei inn i en rant. Stopper seg. Det er ikke det Even trenger.

“Tror ikke Terje vil at Isak skal være gift med en som er psykisk syk…” Even ser ned i bakken. Sparker et par stein med skoen. Plukker ut en pose med brødsmuler fra kamerabagen sin og begynner å kaste dem til duene som har samlet seg i trappa. Jonas stirrer forbløffet på at han i det hele tatt hadde den med seg. “Og han har jo rett på et vis. Tenk om jeg gjør noe som sårer Isak? Han kommer til å hate meg!”

“Isak?” Even nikker. Akkurat her føler jonas seg durabelig skråsikker og overbevist. Vet han kan legge inn et 100% positivt svar. “Nei, det kommer han ikke til. Isak kommer aldri til å hate deg!”

Jonas tar et siste trekk av røyken. Stumper den og kaster den. Studerer Even litt til. Han virker fremdeles ganske nervøs, men Jonas er nesten litt rørt over at han har kommet til han på denne måten. Kjenner en trang til å smile bredt trass i alvoret. Dulter Even i skulderen.

“Du må jo bare spørre han, da!” Even ser på han og flirer litt av oppfordringen. Virker letta, så Jonas velger å spille et kort i samme farge.

“Han kommer til å si ja!”, sier han nikkende med hevede øyebryn. Sånn blir han vitne til et av Evens megawattsmil. De som Isak skamroser uten ende når han har fått i seg litt mye av en eller annen substans. Det være seg  kaffe, redbull eller øl.

Faktisk smiler Jonas ganske godt han også. Reiser seg og tar Even i hånda. Drar han opp etter seg. Inn til resten av gjengen. Til lunsj, latter Isak og Eva.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peer brukte begrepet “ubrytelig bånd” i  Jeg har deg  Dette synes vi var så vakkert at vi rett og slett stjal det og brukte det i vår lille kjærlighetserklæring til vennskapet mellom Jonas og Isak og alle de andre ubrytelige båndene som opptrer i dette kapittelet. Takk for inspirasjonen ❤️
> 
> Underveis på turen setter vi enorm pris på kudos, og blir både motiverte og glade om du tar deg tid til å legge igjen en liten kommentar ❤️


	10. Individualister i flokk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dette er egentlig et lite bonuskapittel.  
> Vi følte det ble hengende noen løse tråder etter Nooras og Vildes krangel i Krakow, og dem har vi forsøkt å gi dere et lite innblikk i her. Noora og Vilde er kanskje et av de meste umake venneparene i SKAM, men allikvel synes vi deres vennskap og hvordan de jobber med det er så fint.
> 
> Å skrive denne fic'en startet som en vag idé. Underveis har vi blitt mye bedre kjent både med hverandre og med alle karakterne. Reisen er langt ifra over, og for oss er det en udelt glede å få fortsette å skrive på den. Her kan vi øse av våre egne erfaringer og bli kjent med Europa og den voksne utgaven av våre venner på en helt ny måte.  
> Takk til alle dere som leser, og særlig til dere som kommenterer. Var skikkelig rørt over de fine tilbakemeldingene deres på forrige kapittel <3

**Dag 07 - Budapest - Noora**

_Det ble et dystert brev  fra Krakow og Auschwitz. Europas historie bærer med seg så mange skjebner. Å møte dem underveis kan være overveldende. Kanskje litt urettferdig, for Krakow er nydelig, været var strålende og maten er god. Allikevel har det føltes som at å reise videre til Budapest lettet stemningen. Kanskje det var Krakow, eller kanskje det rett og slett  var oss? Til og med meg?_

Noora ser opp fra skribleriene og betrakter vennene rundt seg. De sitter i byparken. Hun selv med ryggen mot et tre mens hun skriver. Resten av gjengen kom og sluttet seg til dem etter morgenens spasertur. Nå har de spredd seg rundt på en ledig plass i parken. En idyllisk gressmatte omgitt av trær som gir god skygge i det varme sommerværet. Ingen av dem har med seg noe picknickutstyr. Dette er en impulsiv greie. Byvandrerne hadde lyst på en pause i de grønne og ingen hadde innsigelser på akkurat det.

Gutta har fått låne en ball som de tumler rundt på gresset med. De surrer, roper og ler. Eva prøver å delta hun også. Akkurat nå er det hun som er i midten og skal prøve å snappe opp ballen. Det hele ender med overfall på Jonas som faller sammen i en lattermild haug på gresset. Isak og Magnus hjelper til å holde han nede, og Eva setter seg over han og kiler til han snapper etter luft.

De andre jentene har satt seg på håndkleet Vilde hadde med seg fra spaturen.  Vilde  gestikulerer og forklarer til Sana og Chris. Sannsynligvis en recap av formiddagens hendelser. Hun er våt i håret og livlig oppglødd av formiddagen i det flotte Széchenyibadet. Et gedigent termalbad med mosaikker i taket, staselige bueganger og uendelig med forskjellige basseng. De har virkelig fått slappet av nå. Noe som passet helt perfekt etter en sen kveld på byen. Nytt en rolig dag i badets mange basseng, både innendørs og utendørs. Vilde har selvfølgelig prøvd massasjene. Snakket med personalet og forhørt seg om de medisinske behandlingene. Noora er både overrasket og imponert over innsatsen hennes. Nesten litt stolt av venninna si.

“Men dere har faktisk drevet og hakket på meg hele turen! Dere behandler meg som det jeg sier er helt ute.” Noora har tenkt masse på akkurat de ordene fra Vilde. Det er noe i dem. Kanskje nettopp fordi Noora fremdeles ser den 16 år gamle jenta som sorterte salaten sin og snakket om å være modelltynn? Kanskje fordi bildene hun har laget både av Vilde og av de andre har det med å sette seg fast? Mulig det har med årene i Volda og manglende kontakt med enkelte av dem å gjøre, men en liten bit av henne vil aldri slutte å se dem på den måten. Aller mest tror Noora det er hennes eget 17-årige jeg som gjør seg gjeldende. Som vil at alt bare skal være ved det samme og at de som har vært med og forme henne for evig skal forbli sine gamle jeg.

Eva som den glade partyjenta med alle ideene, Vilde med sine fullstendig bortreiste forsøk på å være politisk korrekt. Chris blid og morsom og Sana skarp og irritabel i andre enden av skalaen. Og hvor voksne de enn blir, vil Jonas og Isak alltid være det perfekte radarpar i hennes hode. Jonas trekkende foran med alle meningene og funderingene sine, mens Isak lunter etter og retter på han.

Det er ikke sånn det er. Noora vet det utmerket godt. Det er sånn det var og filteret hun av og til trenger å se igjennom. Særlig når det gjelder Vilde. For Vilde er så lik seg. Hun har de samme faktene, de samme rare konklusjonene og stemmen som av og til skingrer på slutten av setningen.

De har ikke snakket om det. Krangelen i Krakow. Ikke denne gangen heller. Lot det hele blåse over og valgte å nærme seg hverandre med blikk, smil og en forsiktig klem. Helt til alt var sånn omtrent ved det samme som da de startet. Men Noora har fulgt med. Hun har hørt Vildes kommentar til Eva da de var ute i går. Den om at hun, Noora behandler henne som en unge.

“Du er alt for klok til å være så kategorisk, Noora!” Det er William sin stemme hun hører. Han var alltid så flink til å rådgi henne. Er egentlig det fremdeles.  En fornuftens røst når hun legger seg ut med folk. Når hun er for streng eller jobber for mye. Han har alltid vært den som evnet å geleide henne på plass.

Vilde vinker til henne fra der jentene sitter. Reiser seg og kommer mot henne. Noora kjenner hun har lyst til endelig å si noe. Legge kortene på bordet. Komme videre på ekte. Heldigvis virker venninnen bare glad og fornøyd akkurat nå.

“Hei, har du lyst på litt selskap av en venn?” kviter Vilde i det hun skal til og sette seg. Hun kikker Noora forsiktig over skulderen. Kaster et kjapt blikk på iPaden uten egentlig å snoke. “Hva driver du med?”

«Nei, jeg driver bare og skriver litt, da vet du,» svarer Noora med en gang Vilde har satt seg godt til rette. Hun rekker Vilde iPaden. Lar henne lese det som står der. Det skal uansett publiseres, så ingen grunn til å holde det hemmelig. Vilde skummer interessert gjennom.

“Så fint du skriver,” sier hun. “Ja, jeg har alltid syntes at du er skikkelig flink, jeg.” Hun sier det litt forlegen, nesten beundrende. “Tenkte liksom at du kom til å bli journalist eller forfatter allerede på videregående.”

“Ja.. Ja..” Noora ser ned. Tenker seg om. “Du Vilde, jeg må egentlig snakke med deg om no’.” De blir sittende og skotte på hverandre. Begge vet hva dette handler om. “Jeg tror jeg var litt urettferdig mot deg. I Krakow. Eller litt voldsom, da..”

Vilde bare værer rundt seg. Snuser inn den varme luften. Det er vanskelig å vite hva hun synes om Nooras innspill.

“Hva tenker du?” Noora må vite.

“Blir litt letta over at du sier det, kanskje? At det er fint å snakke om det.” Vilde svelger litt hardere enn nødvendig. Ser framfor seg, og ikke på Noora. “Jeg har tenkt masse på det. Hvordan jeg klarte å si noe så dumt. For jeg ville jo ikke såre Isak, liksom. Var bare et eksempel jeg kunne bruke, kanskje?”

“Ja, jeg vet jo det.” Noora nikker.

“Men da du ble så sint, så ble det så vanskelig å innrømme at det var litt dumt sagt. Handlet liksom ikke om det mer. Plutselig følte jeg at du synes jeg er naiv og dum og liten, hvis du skjønner?” Hun ser spørrende på Noora.

Noora kjenner på den følelsen. Prøver å sette seg i Vildes sted. Hun vet at hun har en tendens til å gjøre akkurat det Vilde beskriver. Tenke at Vilde er litt masete, litt barnslig og at hun kanskje trenger litt beskyttelse. Selv om det av og til er fra seg selv.

“Jeg skjønner det..” Noora svelger hardt. “Så klart! Unnskyld for det.” Vilde gjør store øyne.

“Det er jo ikke så klart, det! Jeg er veldig glad for at vi kan snakke om det. Du kunne latt det renne ut i sanden og koke bort i kålen. Dratt det ut helt til det skjedde en gang til..” Ja, Noora kjenner seg igjen i den beskrivelsen der. De har gjort det før, og hun er ikke helt sikker på at de ikke kommer til å gjøre det igjen.

“Men det kan jo hende det skjer en gang til, da.” Noora vet ikke helt hva hun skal si, men kjenner at det var riktig å si unnskyld nå. Vilde kikker på henne. Blunker kjapt med begge øynene og setter opp et naivt uttrykk.

“Jeg vet det!” Hun dulter Noora forsiktig i siden og smiler litt. “Men vi har da klart å være venner så langt. Og da mener jeg i årevis! Så jeg regner med vi holder ut med hverandre i tre uker til!” Hun legger armen rundt Noora og hodet på skulderen hennes. Det kjennes bra. Noora kjenner et smil trenge seg fram.

De blir sittende helt inntil hverandre, side om side, og betrakte vennene rett bortenfor. De har slått seg ned i gresset alle sammen nå. William hadde rett igjen, tenker Noora. Hun vet at William ville vært stolt av henne nå. Det hender hun savner han. Faktisk hender det ofte at hun savner han veldig mye!

Det betyr ikke at hun ikke unner han praksisplassen som menneskerettighetsadvokat i New York av hele sitt hjerte! Hun husker hvor stolt hun var da han fikk den. Både fordi han klarte å få den og fordi han skal bruke livet sitt til å kjempe for menneskerettigheter rettens vei. Innerst inne håper Noora at hun har hatt en liten rolle i å lede han dit han er i dag.

Noora kikker på Isak og Even. De sitter tett sammen, flettet inn i hverandre. Som så ofte snakker de kun med hverandre, uten å vie resten av gjengen noe som helst oppmerksomhet. De ler, ser hverandre inn i øynene. Kysser lett innimellom ordene. Å se på de to gir henne alltid en god følelse. Gjør henne glad og litt forlegen på en og samme tid. Som hun er får en sniktitt inn i noe stort. Får henne til å håpe at hun og William kan klare å gjenforenes en gang.

De har ikke lovet hverandre noe, men William kommer hjem etter sommeren. Med han to år i New York og henne to år i Volda, var de realistiske nok til å innse vanskelighetene i å holde sammen. Det var et riktig valg å gjøre det på denne måten. Allikevel har de hatt masse kontakt i de to årene som har gått.  Begge to er de for drevet. De har prosjekter å realisere og stadig nye tinder å bestige. Sterke ønsker om å utfordre både intellekt og ambisjoner. Så nå er det opp til dem, skjebnen og omstendighetene å føre dem sammen igjen.

Hun blir minnet på det når hun ser Isak og Evens utvungne, hverdagslige lykke over bare å få være sammen med hverandre. Hun vil også ha det sånn. Føler på en måte at hun hadde det litt sånn en gang. Med William. Vet at det er noe hun vil jobbe for igjen, men først er hun på denne reisen. Først skal hun skrive reisebrev fra hele Europa og nyte samværet med alle vennene. Et mirakel at de har fått til å delta alle sammen. Vilde reiser seg. Går bort og omfavner Magnus bakfra. Gir han er god klem som han besvarer med latter. Noora tar frem iPaden sin igjen og fortsetter der hun slapp.

_Ja, jeg har sjekket og det finnes faktisk studier som viser hvor mye oppfatninger man lager seg i tenårene preger oss.  Sammenhenger mellom høyde som 16-åring og inntekt senere i livet eksisterer! Sammenheng mellom vekt i ungdomsårene og selvfølelse gjennom resten av livet, dessverre. Kanskje det er nettopp derfor det er så vanskelig for meg å se mine gamle venner som voksne?_

_Vi har ikke hevet oss på mange museer her i byen, men vandret gatelangs i en by med spennende uteliv, storslåtte spabad og vennlig atmosfære. Ikke minst har vi vært her med hverandre. Med alt vi hver av oss bringer til bordet. På godt og vondt, så klart, men jeg heller mot å si at det er aller mest godt og at vi er heldige som kan reise sammen på denne måten._

_Budapest er en grønn by. En by med lys, luft og masse pusterom. Det er en fin opplevelse å besøke byparken, for den er ikke bare en enkel park med trær og blomster. Den rommer både Széchenyibadet_ og _Vajdahunyad slottet med nydelig arkitektur i en rekke stilarter. Et fint avbrekk fra shopping, museumsvandring og byliv. En fin plass å sitte sammen med flokken din og bare være venner._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vi blir aldri lei innspill, forslag og kudos. Elsker hjerter, smil, lange og korte kommentarer <3


	11. Oönskad information

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sammanfattning från förra kapitlet:  
> Efter en intensiv dag följer en annan, lugnare. Isak och Jonas delar både bakisfrukost och allvarliga samtal om livet, förändringar och kärlek. Den där Eva, är hon för alltid "the one that got away," eller kan Jonas hoppas på ett nytt försök?  
> Medan hälften av gänget besöker Széchenyibadet, blir det stadsvandring för den andra halvan. Och när de stannar för lunch, ber Even Jonas om ett privat samtal. Han har bestämt sig för att fria till Isak, och vill gärna veta Jonas åsikt om den saken.  
> Eftermiddagen tillbringas i den lummigt gröna parken, där Noora filar på ännu ett resebrev, och äntligen får till att prata ut med Vilde. Friends forever!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Etter en rolig dag følger en rolig kveld på vandrerhjemmet i Budapest. Gjengen skal videre i morgen, men først skal noen ringe hjem og andre spille yatzy. Sana har en date, både med Yousef, Allah og sin best bud. Men hvordan står det egentlig til med han?
> 
> My acres of a land  
> I have achieved  
> It may be hard for you to  
> Stop and believe
> 
> Give me one good reason  
> Why I should never make a change  
> And baby if you hold me  
> Then all of this will go away

**Dag 07 - Budapest - Sana**

Det var välkommet, det här, en stilla kväll på vandrarhemmet. Även om dagen i helhet har varit relativt lugn, blir det lätt lite intensivt att gå med alla sinnen ständigt på helspänn. Allt ska tas in, ljud, dofter och synupplevelser. Inte konstigt då, att huvudet blir lika trött som fötterna.

Sana har dragit sig undan de andra, för att vila hjärnan och sortera intrycken lite grann. Hon finner sig ensam i vandrarhemmets stora kök/allrum, slösurfande efter saker att se och göra på nästa destination, samtidigt som hon småpratar med Yousef på messenger. Och avnjuter den sista koppen nyponte.

Det där teet, ja… Det blev en stor favorit redan vid frukostbuffén, på färjan till Gdynia. Hon drog sig inte för att stoppa några påsar i fickan, trots att Isak retades och kallade henne thug. Avsikten var att köpa på sig ett par förpackningar när de väl kommit fram till Krakow, men trots idogt letande, har hon inte kunnat hitta det i någon affär, varken där eller här, i Budapest. Hade hon vetat det, hade hon stoppat betydligt fler påsar i fickan där på båten. Båda fickorna fulla. Och Isaks också.

Som om Yousef läst hennes tankar från andra sidan Europa, brummar hennes telefon till av ett nytt meddelande. Bara det att se hans namn på displayen får henne att le, och än större blir leendet när hon öppnar chatten.

Yousef: Jag hittade det där teet förresten!  
Jag: Gjorde du, var?  
Yousef: På Pollitrus. De hade både nypon och mynta.  
Jag: Yes! Då ska jag gå dit så fort jag kommer hem.  
Yousef:...  
Yousef: Tror du inte att jag köpte med mig?  
Jag: Köpte du te?  
Yousef: Självklart köpte jag te, Sana. Vad tror du om mig? Jag tar med ett paket till Italien.  
Jag: Åååååh!  
Yousef: Inget åååh, jag blir skitgenerad då. Seriöst.  
Jag: Tack för att du påminner mig varje dag.  
Yousef: Om vad?  
Jag: Att det var rätt val att gifta mig med dig. Istället för Stephen Curry.  
Yousef. Haha. Allt för dig girl.  
Jag: <3

Ljudet av springande fötter och dörrar som slår igen ute i korridoren rycker henne tillbaka till verkligheten. Precis som hon själv, verkar vännerna ha svårt att varva ner, trots att de har kommit överens om en tidig kväll. Tanken är att de ska åka vidare mot Wien i morgon. Första morgontåget, för att få ut så mycket som möjligt av dagen, och för att spara in några kronor på att hoppa över platsreservationen. Det lär knappast vara fullsatt innan klockan sju. Själv är hon morgonpigg, men hon undrar lite hur det ska gå för Chris och Eva. Och nattjobbaren Mahdi. Risken är att det blir ett trött och morgonsurt gäng som luffar vidare i morgon bitti.

“Jag fick ordentlig diarré av den där pizzan, alltså… blev ni dåliga i magen?”

Eva. Sana vet inte vem hon ropar till, men med sådana röstresurser spelar det knappast någon roll…  _TMI_ hinner hon tänka, innan Vildes stora skratt ekar genom korridoren, som svar på Evas fråga.

Sana ler för sig själv. Så länge hon kan minnas, har Vilde haft två skratt. Ett obekvämt, lite nervöst, nästan som ett hysteriskt gnäggande emellanåt. Men på senare år har det allt oftare fått ge vika för detta, det stora, hjärtliga skrattet som tycks komma från botten av magen och gör henne livligt rosig om kinderna.

Sana bestämmer sig för att gå och ta reda på vad vännerna har för sig, och tassar ut i korridoren efter att ha diskat sin tekopp. Dörrarna till de rum de är fördelade på står öppna, som om ingen riktigt kan bestämma sig för ett tillhåll för kvällen. Hon hinner precis få en skymt av Magnus och Vilde när de sneddar över mittgången, från ett rum och in i ett annat. I det rum där hon själv har sin sovplats, halvligger Chris på sin säng med selfiepinnen i högsta hugg.

“Hej Sana!” ropar Mutta från Chris telefon, och hon besvarar hälsningen med ett snett leende, samtidigt som hon klatschar till Chris uppsträckta hand i en hälsnings-highfive.

Noora makar på sig där hon sitter på sin säng, mitt emot Chris, och Sana slår sig tacksamt ner bredvid henne. Hon möter väninnans varma leende, och vet precis vad hon tänker. Chris, alltså… Deras lyckopiller. Avslappnad och otvungen som alltid, bryr sig inte det minsta om vem som ser på medan hon åmar sig och gör miner mot sin pojkvän över skype. Att en av Sanas bästa vänner skulle flytta ihop med en av Yousefs bästa vänner, det är en önskedröm som hon knappt kan våga tro på, ens såhär flera år efter att det blivit verklighet.

Frågan är om hon ens hade suttit här idag, mitt i ett äventyr med nio (NIO!) vänner, om det inte hade varit för Chris. Att påstå att hon hade några vänner kvar från tiden på Urra, då när hon började sin första termin på Nissen, det vore en rejäl överdrift. En lögn, rentav.

Jamilla fanns där, som en vakande storasyster, och för det var Sana evigt tacksam. Men hon kunde inte undgå att lägga märke till en viss snävhet i sin unga svägerskas sätt. Hon blev lätt lite defensiv och enkelspårig, uppslukad av att vara en så bra muslim som möjligt, och totalt främmande inför andra sätt att vara det. Att integreras med vita, icke-muslimska människor var inte ett dugg intressant. Och Sana förstod henne, visst gjorde hon det. Känslan av att vara rotlös, av att inte riktigt höra hemma någonstans, mildrades något av att omge sig med likasinnade. Det var hennes trygghet, trots allt, platsen där hon aldrig blev ifrågasatt. Om det innebar att hon satte upp skyddsmurar likt de Jamilla bar på, så fick det väl vara så.

Men så träffade hon Chris i början av terminen. Chris hade inga murar, eller ens behov för dem. Hon bad aldrig om ursäkt för sig själv. Ville hon ha den rosa jeansjackan till leopardmönstrade sammetsbyxor, var det just det hon tog på sig. Hade hon missat läxan, satt hon inte tyst och hoppades på att slippa undan, utan körde på som vanligt och besvarade lärarens frågor på egendomlig, hemsnickrad tyska. Sana kommer aldrig att glömma den gången hon kom till lektionen med en halväten glassbägare i handen, och fick en spydig kommentar från en klasskamrat om att hon inte borde äta så mycket glass.

“Och du borde inte snacka så mycket skit,” svarade Chris i lätt ton, och ryckte beklagande på axlarna på ett sätt som inte alls var konfliktsökande, utan rent sakligt. Som om hon helt sonika nämnde ännu en sak som förmodligen inte skulle komma att ändras någon gång snart.

Sana var fascinerad, och fascinationen falnade inte ju bättre hon lärde känna denna glada, färgstarka tjej, som på många sätt var en total motsats av henne själv. De andra flickorna, Eva, Vilde och Noora, hade hon en viktig sak gemensam med: De hade alla börjat på Nissen med en dröm om att återuppfinna sig själva, att bli en bättre, starkare version av den de var. Men Chris verkade inte särskilt intresserad av någon uppgradering.

“Ooh yeah!”  
“Ooooooh yeah…”

Chris trutar förföriskt mot telefonen, där Mutta svarar med samma medicin. De tycks ha gått från sockersött gullande, via trams med vitt uppspärrade ögon och duckface, och slutligen kulminerat i någon sorts tävling om vem som kan ge ifrån sig de mest extrema stönen. Ljud som skulle kunna vara hämtade direkt från en pornografisk film med låg budget. Om hon nu försöker föreställa sig hur en sådan låter. Hon växlar ännu en blick med Noora, och den här gången kan de inte hålla sig från att skratta högt.

Om Chris är Sanas motsats i mångt och mycket, är Noora den hon alltid har känt sig mest närbesläktad med. Så nära en tvillingsjäl man kan komma, och den hon alltid har kunnat dryfta de stora frågorna med. En ambitiös tänkare, lika mån om sin integritet och sina värderingar som Sana själv. Men den likheten har gjort det obehagligt tydligt ibland, hur långt de har kvar till lika villkor.

Noora, som under skolåren delade hennes inställning till alkohol, och det bristande intresset för tillfälliga förbindelser, behövde aldrig få sin livsstil ifrågasatt mer än flyktigt. Alla köpte hennes förklaring, att hon helt enkelt trivdes med att leva så, utan några större invändningar. Detsamma gick inte direkt att säga om Sana, som mer än en gång fick höra att hon måste vara hjärntvättad och förtryckt, utan någon som helst egen vilja. Då hände det att Noora, och hennes fritt fladdrande silverlockar, kändes som ett hot. De tankarna skäms hon lite för idag, trots att Noora säkert skulle förstå om hon fick höra det.

Det är svårt att säga vem av dem, Chris eller Noora, som betydde mest för den sextonåriga Sana, och som har spelat störst roll för den vuxna kvinna hon har kommit att bli. Kanske fungerade de som två vågskålar för henne, filosoferar hon för sig själv. Två poler som fyllde på med sitt inflytande, jämnade ut henne från det ena hållet när det blev för mycket av det andra. Klart är iallafall att hon aldrig hade velat vara utan dem, någon av dem. Varken Chris, Noora, Vilde eller Eva.

Hon makar sig ännu lite närmare Noora och slänger en blick över hennes axel. Hon sitter med sin Ipad igen, uppmärksamt följande med på ett filmklipp från vad Sana känner igen som en av gårdagens ruinpubar. Evens bidrag till det nya resebrevet, kanske.  
Sana förvånade nästan sig själv igår, genom att stormtrivas mitt i utelivet. Särskilt det sista stället de besökte, det som Noora betraktar på sin skärm just nu, imponerade stort. Det var något med det råa, improviserade tillhållet som verkligen fascinerade. Fick henne att känna sig som om de mötts upp i ett postapokalyptiskt landskap för att fira sin överlevnad (vem var det nu som sa att man måste dricka alkohol för att kunna låta sig ryckas med i stämningen?)

Gott om skrymslen och prång att gömma sig i fanns det också, något som såväl Vilde och Magnus som Isak och Even utnyttjade. Det var inte utan att hon förstod dem, det måste vara frustrerande att vara tätt inpå varandra så hela tiden, utan så mycket som en sekund för sig själva. Trots att de väl säkert inte är sådär pirrigt nykära längre, någon av dem. De har hållit ihop länge nu, trots allt. Längre än hon själv och Yousef, faktiskt. Det är nästan svindlande att föreställa sig all den tiden.

Jonas och Eva verkade också ganska uppslukade av varandra där ett tag, halvt om halvt avskärmade från världen runt omkring sig som de var. Så har det å andra sidan alltid varit, varje gång de har träffats de senare åren. Absolut inte tillsammans igen, oh nej… men lite för nära för att vara “bara vänner.” Sana blir inte klok på vad som pågår där. Det strider mot hennes principer att fråga, och rent tekniskt sett är hon inte nyfiken. Bara lite. Förutom att hon visst är nyfiken. Mycket.

Vilde hjälpte henne med dilemmat genom att helt enkelt fråga Eva, tidigare idag. Eva skrattade och slog ifrån sig. “Nej vet du, det är ju Jonas, liksom… han kommer nog alltid att vara _the boy next door_. Men jag tror inte att han heller är intresserad av något mer. _Been there, done that_!”

Ja, säger hon det, så... Och Jonas såg inte alltför bekymrad ut i parken tidigare, när Eva pratade och skrattade lite för mycket tillsammans med en ny bekantskap, en snygg backpacker från australien. Hade någon annan sagt det, hade hon nog reagerat med ifrågasättande, men faktum är att Sana är glad över att slippa hela den där dejting-biten. Det verkar fruktansvärt tröttsamt.

Yousef: Känns det lugnare nu?  
Jag: Inte direkt. Fatta att jag precis satt och kollade på en bild av Votivkirche, i flera minuter, utan att komma ihåg om det var jag eller Even som tagit den. Sedan insåg jag att jag satt och bläddrade på tripadvisor… över bilder på Wien, där vi inte ens har varit än!  
Yousef: Låter som att du behöver varva ner ordentligt. Har du bett Isha?  
Jag: Inte än  
Yousef: Det kanske känns bättre efter det?

Han kan ha rätt i det, hennes omtänksamma äkta make. Det kan nog vara dags för nattbönen, och att därefter krypa till kojs. De har en lång dag framför sig i morgon.

“Vill du att vi ska...?”

Noora gör en ansats att resa sig och lämna rummet, men Sana viftar bort det. Hon ska nog kunna hitta något privat utrymme. Har hon klarat sig såhär långt, på klubbar, muséer, tåg och färjor, så ska det nog finnas en tom plats för henne även här någonstans.

På bara fötter tassar hon ut i korridoren, förstulet kikande sig omkring. Det är ovanligt tyst, trots att de delar våningsplanet med flera andra turister. Men de är väl ute på annat håll, förstås, precis som de själva hade varit om de inte skulle upp tidigt i morgon.  
Hon når fram till ett dörrpar i glas, med tunga, mörka gardiner på insidan, och skjuter nyfiket upp den ena dörren. Ett gym. Just det, ja, hon hörde Isak och Mahdi prata hänfört om det vid incheckningen. Försäkra både varandra och sig själva om att de tänkte gå upp tidigt och träna dagen därpå. Om det verkligen blev så, förtäljer inte historien.  
Nu står det dock tomt, och lär förmodligen göra det resten av kvällen. Perfekt.

Sana kliver in och drar för gardinerna bakom sig. I ett hörn hittar hon ett litet handfat med vattenkran, där hon snabbt tvättar av händer och ansikte. Slutligen drar hon fingrarna genom håret innan hon rättar till den mörkgröna sjalen. Använder kompassen på sin telefon till att ta ut riktningen mot Kaba. Sedan är hon redo.

Yousef hade rätt, det känns bättre efteråt. Lättare att andas och tänka klart. Att sortera in intrycken från dagen och lägga dem till det förgångna. Att se fram emot nästa dag med förväntan och tillförsikt. Och skönt att ha sänt dem alla en extra tanke. Chris och Noora, Eva och Vilde. Isak, Even, Magnus, Jonas och Mahdi. Yousef, Elias och Karine. Alla som inte själva ber. Nu är hon färdig med dagen och ser fram emot att gå och lägga sig.

Det är inte förrän hon har dragit igen glasdörrarna bakom sig och börjat gå tillbaka ner för korridoren, som hon märker att det inte längre är tyst. Innan hon har hunnit svänga runt hörnet, hör hon prat. Inte bara prat, ett samtal. På norska. Den ena rösten känner hon igen som Jonas mörka, starka, och när hon kommer tillräckligt nära för att att uppfatta ord, hör hon också Isaks välkända stämma.

Hon fryser mitt i sitt steg, medan en känsla av olust sköljer över henne. Hon har verkligen ingen lust att tjuvlyssna på deras pratstund, men hon kan inte gå förbi dem nu utan att avbryta. Och att försöka gå tillbaka är ingen bra idé. Ingen väsnas så mycket som den som försöker smyga, trots allt. Och Isak verkar upprörd för något, samtidigt som Jonas talar lugnt och bestämt till honom. Hon kan inte låta bli att lyssna.

“Jag tycker ändå att du ska vänta tills vi kommer hem, alltså. Den här resan, den… det blir förvirrande, att se alla igen. Man inbillar sig saker.”

Jonas röst låter trygg och stadig, men Isak är inte övertygad. “Inbillar sig saker? Som…?”

"Jamen, gamla känslor som dras upp, men som inte betyder något egentligen.”

Isak skrattar till, ett torrt, nästan fnysande skratt. “Har detta något att göra med att Eva flörtade med en annan idag? Du vet att det inte är jämförbart, eller hur?”

“Ja, jo…” Det blir tyst, medan Jonas tycks fundera på vad han ska säga. Så ljuder hans röst genom tystnaden igen. “Jag trodde att ni hade det bra ihop?”

"Det hade vi… har vi, menar jag,” svarar Isak. “Men liksom, vi har varit ihop sedan jag var sjutton… det måste finnas något mer än det här.”

Sana stelnar till, oförmögen att ta in det hon har blivit ofrivilligt vittne till. Vad var det Isak sa egentligen? Hon upprepar orden tyst för sig själv, men kan omöjligt få grepp om innebörden. Något mer? Än vad? Isak och Even har väl allt? Visst har de? Inte kan väl Isak vara olycklig? Nej?

En ny paus följer, och hon måste dra ett djupt andetag för att lugna sitt skenande hjärta. Biter sig i underläppen för att hindra utandningen från att komma ut som chockad flämtning. Varför stannade hon inte lite längre i det där rummet? En minut bara, eller en halv. Eller snarare, varför gav hon sig inte bara till känna när hon hörde ljudet av röster? Då hade hon kanske sluppit ta del av denna oönskade information.

Jonas talar igen. Låter sammanbitet allvarlig, och till hennes förvåning verkar Isak ilskna till.

"Tänk dig för, bara… det är inga smågrejer du sitter och tänker på, eller hur?”

“Tänka mig för, vad ska det betyda? Tror du inte _jag_ har tänkt?”

Jonas svar avbryts av Evas ropande röst, och han kväver en djup suck. Ropar tillbaka att han kommer. Så vänder han sig mot Isak igen.

“Jaja, du vet ju bäst själv, såklart. Jag backar dig, det vet du. Säg till om du vill prata om det något mer…”

Isaks mummel blandas med ljudet av Jonas som avlägsnar sig, och Sana tar sin chans. Backar ett par steg, för att sedan sätta fart och runda hörnet med en målmedvetenhet som om hon skyndat sig fram genom korridoren, och inte alls stått och tjuvlyssnat runt hörnet. Isak sitter på den väggfasta bänken under fönstret, melankoliskt studerande stjärnhimlen utanför. När han hör henne närma sig ser han upp, och uttrycket i hans ansikte förbyts mot ett leende.

“Sana! Var kom du ifrån?”

"Från en liten dejt med Allah, vet du!” svarar hon, så lätt som hon kan förmå sig, och slår sig ner på bänken bredvid honom.

Leendet var flyktigt och ytligt, och snart är den fundersamme Isak tillbaka. Den som betraktar hennes ansikte under tystnad, men med tusen frågor på läpparna. Bara synen får det att knyta sig någonstans i magtrakten, och hon måste fråga, måste veta.

"Är allt bra, Isabell?”

Isak sitter tyst ett tag, verkar inte ha hört det gamla smeknamnet, eller lagt någon vikt vid det. Så pratar han igen.

"Sana… när du och Yousef gifte er, eller liksom, bestämde er för det… vem var det som friade?”

“Ja, det var väl… tja…”Sana stammar överrumplat, förvirrad av direktheten i hans fråga. “Det var ju bestämt sedan länge…” börjar hon efter en liten harkling. “Men han hade bett mig att säga till när jag kände mig redo, så… tekniskt sett var det väl jag. I guess.”

Isak nickar, fundersamt tuggande på underläppen.  
“Vad hade du sagt om han sa nej?” kommer det sedan. “Eller kanske inte nej direkt, men att han behövde mer tid? Ville tänka mer på det?”

Sana känner hjärtat sjunka som en sten. Eller, modet är det kanske som sjunker, hjärtat bör rimligtvis sitta kvar på sin plats. Å andra sidan sitter knappast modet i bröstkorgen heller, så… Hon skakar på huvudet, som för att få bort de distraherande tankarna.

"Det hade nog berott på anledningen,” svarar hon försiktigt. “Om han var osäker på sina känslor, eller…”

"Hmm,” mumlar Isak tankfullt, utan att kommentera saken ytterligare, och Sana kan inte hålla sig från att fråga.

“Har ni det bra? Du och Even?”

“Vi har det fint, _don’t worry_! Det handlar inte om mig.”

Leendet är tillbaka i hans ansikte, och det verkar faktiskt som att han talar sanning. Så vad var det hon nyss lyssnade på? Hon kan inte fråga vare sig Isak eller Jonas utan att röja sitt hemlighetsmakeri. Men någon måste hon prata med, kan inte hålla detta för sig själv utan att det förtär henne. Yousef, förstås. Eller kanske Noora. Nej, inte någon som träffar dem dagligen, eller kommer att göra det snart. Elias, då? Ja, det var en bättre idé.

“Där är ni ju! Vi ska spela yatzy, ska ni inte vara med?”

Eva har dykt upp som från ingenstans (så lätt var det alltså att förflytta sig ljudlöst i de här korridorerna...) och står nu framför dem, skakande spelets kartong så att tärningarna rasslar.

Isak ler snett och hoppar upp på fötter. “Kommer!”

“Sonic? Kommer du också?”

Evas, lätt bekymrade, röst kallar på uppmärksamhet, och Sana nickar med ett grimasliknande leende.

“Jepp! Om du är säker på att du vågar?”

Eva skrattar sitt härligt rungande skratt och lägger armen om Sanas axlar, medan de går korridoren ner för att sluta sig till de andra.

Egentligen var hon ju på väg att gå och lägga sig... men hon kommer väl ändå inte att kunna somna nu. Måste se Isak med Even. Måste se dem alla, dem som hon bett för. Se att de har det bra. Sova får de väl göra på tåget i morgon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Så, vad tror ni egentligen är på gång här...? Några teorier? Vi vill gärna höra dem!
> 
> <3


	12. I grenseland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Etter en rolig dag er alle innstilt på en rolig kveld på vandrerhjemmet i Budapest. Sana får tid til å snakke med Yousef, noe som alltid gjør godt.  
> Hun skal dele rom med Noora og Chris. Sjekker inn med dem før hun finner seg et rolig avlukke der hun kan be i fred.  
> Selv om det aldri i livet ville falle Sana inn å tyvlytte, overhører hun Isak og Jonas som snakker sammen. Isak ber om råd og får mystiske meldinger fra Jonas.  
> Når hun prøver å fritte ut Isak i ettertid, er han knapp og får Sana til å stusse litt på status Evak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Timmen är tidig, men de är återigen på väg. Ja, de klarade det faktiskt, att hinna med morgontåget till Wien.  
> En lugn och tyst resa genom ett dimmigt och daggfriskt Europa. En tid för Mahdi att ta igen ett par timmars förlorad sömn, och för vännerna att vila, småprata och låta sig hänföras av landskapet som susar förbi utanför. Utan några som helst störande moment.
> 
> Eller, kanske inte.
> 
> Men är man ute på äventyr så är man!
> 
> On the road again  
> I just can't wait to get on the road again  
> The life I love is makin' music with my friends  
> And I can't wait to get on the road again
> 
> On the road again  
> Goin' places that I've never been  
> Seein' things that I may never see again  
> And I can't wait to get on the road again

 

 

**Dag 08 - Orientekspressen - Mahdi**

Et eller annet sted mellom søvn og våken tilstand, mellom en by og en annen, sitter Mahdi klemt mellom togsetet og de sammenkrøllede beina til Isak. Pakker seg inn i en døs hvor han får med seg lite av omgivelsene. Det er klamt i kupeen og kroppen er søvntung. Hodet hans faller bakover, fremover og til siden. Toget krenger og nykker på sin vei vestover. Det er ikke mye orientekspress igjen av den gamle, ærverdige ruta de har valgt. Setene er slitne og standarden er lav.

Han fikk ikke sove igår kveld, og da klokka ringte var det som om han hadde ligget og ventet hele natta. Mahdi forbanner et øyeblikk sitt nattarbeidende jeg. Hadde han bare kunnet legge seg og sovne klokka ti som normale folk, ville denne reisen vært en helt annen.

Noen åpner et vindu, mens en annen roper i protest.

“Lukk opp igjen. Det drøpper!” Det er Magnus, så klart.

“Det heter ikke drøpper.” Jonas rolige, ironiske stemme svarer. Mahdi gløtter på øynene og ser i kameratens retning. Tar et godt tak rundt leggen til Isak for  holde seg fast. Stoppe krengingen. Even ved siden av han, trekker han inntil seg. Lar han lene hodet mot skulderen. Slippe kink i nakken.

Gutta deler et firemannssete. Et sånt med bord imellom. Det er akkurat litt for trangt til dem alle fem, så Isak har krøllet seg sammen i fangene deres. Hodet mot skulderen til Even og beina tvers over lårene til Mahdi. Han sover og må holdes fast. Bruker et pledd de fant på ei hylle som hodepute. Ansiktet er helt begravd. Even stryker han fraværende over de blonde krøllene med den ene å hånda og har et godt tak om skulderen hans med den andre. Ser ikke spesielt komfortabel ut der han sitter.

De er krøket sammen på andre timen. Mahdi kjenner at beina begynner å dovne hen, men han får ikke flyttet seg nå. Toget er stappfullt. Jentene klarte å kuppe et firemannssete lenger ned i kupeen. Planen var å spare penger. Slippe plassreservasjoner på denne korte togturen. Mahdi morer seg fremdeles over hvordan Noora bannet mens den ene etter den andre lyshårede ungareren steg på.  

Det er en god blanding av turister og forretningsreisende som har funnet seg plass. På setene på den andre siden av midtgangen, sitter tre høylytte russere og plager vettet av en stakkars, forsagt italiener. Mahdi har ikke klart å få helt med seg hva folk sier og hva de driver med, men av og til trenger høylytte rop på tysk seg gjennom søvnen hans.

_“Costa, Costa - hier mit dem Jägermeister.”_ Stakkaren har tydeligvis kjøpt med seg, men akkurat den bagasjen kommer ikke til å komme velberget fram. Russerne har fått snusen i både at han både snakker tysk og har med seg verdifull last. Lyden av kort som blir stokket og veddemål som blir inngått er hele tiden nærværende. Costa spiller og taper gang på gang. Flerfoldige flasker er herved annektert av Russland.

To jenter, sveitsere eller italienere de også, svinser fram og tilbake i midtgangen. En av dem sitter av og til på fanget til den ene russeren som har presentert seg som Boris. En høyrøstet, rødmusset mann med stort skjegg og kraftige never. Han tar for seg. Hendene hans er over alt, og Jonas mumler forgremmet noe om at det ikke burde vært lov å holde på sånn, men dama fniser og og ler. Mahdi er usikker på at hun egentlig  lider noen nød.

Han har sett det så alt for ofte i yrket sitt. Som fast inventar på utesteder i hele landet, får man med seg det meste. Menn som har stukket på byen for et kjapt knull. Damer som ikke har lyst, men som blir tolket feil i alle retninger. Han har ikke tall på de gangene han har latt DJ-boksen stå og vandret bort til en eller annen tulling som tror han har krav på noe bare fordi jenta stirra på han på feil måte.

Jonas og Magnus har tørrprata hele veien for å holde seg våkne. De diskuterer prioriteringene byrådet har gjort i arbeidet med psykisk helse. Magnus har mange, gode eksempler fra jobb, mens Jonas argumenterer godt forankret i teori. Magnus beskylder Jonas for ikke å kjenne til den virkelige verden, der han dag ut og dag inn sitter med nesa i en bok. Mens Jonas beskylder Magnus for å være for nært på og derfor inhabil når det gjelder avgjørelser omkring omsorgsboligenes skjebne. Fordi han er for følelsesmessig involvert.

Når ble gutta hans så voksne, egentlig? Skjedde det mens Mahdi sov? Han vet ikke. Tanken har slått han flere ganger. Hele gjengen har gode jobber eller studier. Virker nesten etablerte i sine seriøse forhold, eller venter på nytt om spennende fremtidsutsikter. Kommer sikkert om få år til å ha både barn, bil og border-collie.

Hva har Mahdi? Et trangt rom i kollektiv fordi han hater å bo alene.. Problemer med å komme inn på en simpel DJutdanning.. Han tenkte ikke sånn da de reiste fra Oslo. Kanskje det er akkurat den ventingen som tærer på han. Ikke noen oppdateringer på ventelistene mens de var i Budapest. Den kan drøye i ukesvis, vet han. Han liker det dårlig, og skyver det vekk. Nå er de på ferie og skal fokusere på å ha en bra tur.

Toget begynner plutselig å saktne farten. Det skriker i bremsene. Skinner og hjul hviner. Metall mot metall. Er de framme? Nei, det kan de umulig være! Mahdi har riktignok sovet litt, men så borte har han ikke vært.

“Grensekontroll!” roper en norsk stemme fra et annet sted i kupeen. Det er Vilde så klart. Den stemmen ville han kunnet kjenne igjen hvor som helst. Så Mahdi bestemmer seg for å våkne. Retter seg litt opp og blunker hardt med øynene helt til han er klar til å åpne dem helt. Grensekontroll burde være en smal sak.

Utenfor vinduet regner det mistrøstig. Dråper har lagt seg sidelengs på togruta. Former et sørgelig belegg mellom dem og resten av verden, her i ingenmannsland. Det er dunkelt ute. Ikke fordi det er natta, for morgenen er allerede godt i gang. Det er bare en av de dagene der det aldri blir skikkelig lyst. Det blir ikke bedre når alt lys slukkes i kupeen og kun konturene av bagasje og reisende kan anes. Til og med russerne holder kjeft nå, og Mahdi kan formelig høre hvordan den stakkars Costa puster lettet ut.

Isak begynner å vri på seg. Ser ut til å ha våknet av de skingrende lydene han også. Ingen tvil om at han har sovet ganske hardt der han lå. Ut ifra håndbevegelser og hvor han velger å legge hodet, kan han umulig være helt våken og klar over hvor han er. Han ender med å bli et par hakk for privat; helt til til Even biter tenna sammen og rister han litt i skulderen.

“Isak, husk at du er på toget, ikke sant?” Isak slår søvndrukkent opp øynene og kikker opp på Even. Han er forsoven i ansiktet, men strekker seg umiddelbart opp for et kyss som han får med den største selvfølgelighet. “Det er visst grensekontroll her. Tror nesten du må sette deg opp, bby.”

Han drar seg tungt opp og klemmer seg ned i setet mellom Even og Mahdi. Fire grønnkledde, bevæpnede menn entrer kupeen. Bevæpnede, faktisk. Mahdi gjør store øyne.

“Grensekontroll?” Isak har sett dem han også. “Så hva gjør føkkings MP, her inne da? Har vi smugla?” Isaks øyne smalner mens han ser forskende på kompisene en etter en. Får Jonas til å le høyt helt til han blir hysjet av en av vaktene.

“ _Reisepass oder Personalausweiss, bitte_ ”, sier vakta. Kikker rundt på alle for å gjøre det tydelig at det gjelder hvert eneste individ i kupeen.

“Henter, jeg,” sier Magnus, som sitter ytterst. “Skal jeg ta med til noen?” Både Mahdi og Jonas nikker. Gir instruksjoner om hvor han kan finne dem. Glade til for å slippe trengselen fremover i kupeen når alle skal finne fram pass og papirer. Isak og Even veksler blikk med hverandre.  

“Er de ikke i hjertebagen?”, spør Even. Isak rynker på øyenbrynene.

“Jo. Prøver bare å komme på hvor jeg la den. Det var i min sekk, sant?” Han ser spørrende på Even.

“Ganske sikker på det,” får han til svar.

“Okay - jeg tar bare med hele sekken, da,” sier Magnus kjekt, og begynner å sno seg mellom ben, sko og andre passasjerer som også har begynt å traske rundt på leting.

Det går veldig greit for Jonas, Magnus og Mahdi å lete fram og vise passene sine, men Isak blir sittende og grave i sekken sin. Mer og mer ustrukturert og panisk jo nærmere vakten kommer.

_“So, bitte sehr,”_ bjeffer han strengt til Isak, som ser forskrekket opp på han. Reiser seg og begynner å dra ut annet innhold. Mumler eder og galle mellom tenna.

Grensevakten kikker fra den ene til den andre. Får et ufordragelig glimt i øyet, før han løfter våpenet sitt og peker det på Isak som bare stirrer storøyd tilbake. Slutter å lete et øyeblikk. Mahdi kjenner at Even rykker til ved siden av han. Legger hånden sin på hans for å få han til å holde seg i ro.

En av kollegene legger en hånd på skulderen til den hissige vakten, men han bare himler med øynene.

“ _Das geschiet ihm recht,_ ” mumler han, men han backer litt unna. Senker våpenet. Det ser ut til å vekke Isak ut av transen, for han går tilbake til å rote gjennom sekken sin. Forholder seg langt roligere enn Mahdi noen gang ville gjort.

“Sikker på at vi pakket den i min sekk?” spør han Even fraværene.

“Jepp. Kan godt ta fram min og sjekke, altså, men jeg er ganske sikker.” Even har blitt helt hvit i ansiktet. Ser uendelig bekymret ut. Både for vakten med våpenet og for Isak som ikke finner noe som tydeligvis er deres kjæreste eiendeler.

“Fant den!” Isak drar triumferende opp en stor lommeboklignende sak. Den er svart, men har et et stort, rødt hjerte brodert på oversiden. Han skynder seg å åpne den. Graver etter rett innhold.

Mahdi merker seg at veska er stappfull. Papirer, kredittkort, penger og pilleesker buler fremdeles ut når passene er fjernet. Isak rekker veska til Even og passene til vakten. De blir nøye studert før vakten gir dem tilbake mens han flirer surt.

“Hjertebagen? Seriøst?” Mahdi må le litt nå som grensekontrollørene har gått videre.

“Ja?” Isak ser irritert opp på han, Jonas og Magnus smiler godt i setene sine. Kaster blikk på veska som for å se den tydeligere.

“Den har jo et stort, føkkings hjerte midt på, da”, sier Even til Isaks forsvar. Han rekker den til Mahdi for å vise. Mahdi tar imot og studerer læretuiet. Det er forseggjort og fint. Virker som den en gang i tiden var ment å være en slags toalettveske, eller reiseveske om du vil.

Mahdi tar imot passene fra Isak og putter dem inn igjen før han drar glidelåsen igjen. Skal til å rekke den til Isak, men bommer, og hele veska får seg en flytur over midtgangen. Blir sparket til av en mann som er ivrig på vei bort til grensevakta med passet sitt. Sklir av gårde langs gulvet, og havner mellom bena på den store, rødmussede russeren. Boris, var det ikke det han het?

Han skal til å bøye seg ned og ta den opp, men Isak er kjappere. Stuper fram over midtgangen og får kloa i veska. Holder den inntil seg som den skulle være enormt viktig og mottar et nysgjerrig glis fra Boris. Han glaner ned på Isak mellom bena sine og opp på seg selv. Gjør noen antydende bevegelser med hender og øyne og ler godt. Legger en stor hånd på skulderen til Isak og holder han fast. Isak har fått det storøyde, rådville blikket igjen.

Gutta reiser seg alle sammen. Det går helt på automatikk. Jonas har fått noe bryskt over seg som han sjelden henter fram. Han kan se riktig skummel ut når han vil, og nå kremter han hissig mot den ufine, fulle russeren. Boris ler nok en gang. Slipper Isak og gir han et lite dytt i ryggen i retning setene deres. Gutta skuler stygt, men Mahdi tar Isak i hånda og hjelper han opp. Gjør plass til han mellom seg selv og Even på togsetene igjen.

De blir sittende en stund i stillhet mens vaktene forlater toget. Sakte men sikkert begynner det å rulle på ny med krengende bevegelser. De blir kastet rundt og Isak tviholder på hjertebagen denne gangen. Alle er forvirra og fåmælte etter den ublide grensekontrollen. Det blir Magnus som sier noe først.

“Var det der seriøst?” Han ser rundt seg med store øyne. “Trodde grensevakter var ålreite dyr, jeg.” Uttrykksmåten får de andre i gang. Sakte men sikkert kommer smil til syne hos dem alle sammen. De humrer litt.

“Det var drøyt, ja,” skyter Jonas inn. “Kanskje de lette etter noen spesielle?”

“Eneste forklaringen jeg kan komme på,” skyter Even inn. “Trodde ikke en gang de hadde sånne grensekontroller innenfor EU, jeg.” De nikker. Enige om at å sende inn bevæpnede grensevakter var å ta i litt vel mye.

Isak finner fram sekken sin igjen, og går tilbake til å pakke ned alt han måtte dra opp for å få tak i hjertebagen. Tskjorter, badetøy, et litt krøllete håndkle. Til og med en rull med dopapir har fyren tydeligvis klart å få med seg. Magnus ser på han og ler av akkurat den.

“Ja? Hva er det?”, svarer Isak litt irritert. Ikke helt villig til å få bagasjen sin kommentert. “Man vet aldri?”

Stemningen tar seg opp, men Mahdi har tenkt på en ting.

“Du, den hjertebagen, hva er egentlig greia med den?” Han er litt overrasket over kompisenes naivitet når det gjelder akkurat den der. Isak bare trekker på skuldrene.

“Vi har alt vi trenger til reisen i den.” Isak virker nesten stolt over sin egen evne til å pakke. Det har han virkelig ingen grunn til å være, synes Mahdi.

“Pass, penger, alt av verdi. Isak har gjort en kjempejobb med å skrive ut reservasjoner og alt vi trenger underveis.” Det er Even som svarer. Han luter hodet litt før han knapt hørbart legger til “Og medisinene mine.”

“Er det ikke litt i grenseland uansvarlig å pakke alle verdisaker på samme sted? Tenk om den hadde seilt lenger av gårde i sted for eksempel?”

Isak gjør store øyne. Ser ut som tanken slår han for første gang.

“Da hadde vi vært fullstendig føkka,” sier Even. Ser litt bekymra ut han også. Isak nikker.

“Måtte levd på dere resten av turen, da.”

“Dere bør gjøre noe med det der, ass,” legger Mahdi til og får generelle anerkjennende nikk fra samtlige av gutta.

“Godt poeng, fikser det når vi kommer fram” svarer Isak. “Kjekt å ha en sånn voksen, ansvarlig venn til å passe på oss.” Han smiler helt oppriktig mens han klapper Mahdi kjapt på kneet. Voksen og ansvarlig, faktisk.

Den siste timen av togturen blir de sittende klint inntil hverandre. Jonas finner fram en kortstokk. Får med seg hele gjengen. Ute regner det fremdeles, men toget ruller målbevisst videre. De er trøtte og uggne, de sitter ubehagelig, men de er på vei.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vi får så flotte og innsiktsfulle kommentarer på denne ficen. Det er alltid en fryd å lese dem.  
> Som vanlig blir vi veldig glad om dere legger igjen en liten kommentar her også <3


	13. Violiner och edelweiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgontåget avgår enligt planerna, med alla våra vänner ombord. Detta visar sig vara det sista som går som planerat.  
> Tåget är överfullt och man får lov att samsas om de platser som finns. Det delas vagn med ett gäng överförfriskade ryssar, som roar sig kungligt med en försynt italienare, och även verkar ha ett gott öga till Isak.  
> Till råga på allt blir det gränskontroll, och det på ett stort mer dramatiskt sätt än någon hade kunnat tänka sig. Det är tur att alla handlingar finns med, i ryggsäckar och hjärtväskor.
> 
> De är inte på sitt allra bästa när de, efter vad som känns som en evighetslång resa, äntligen kommer fram till Wien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vienna waits for you! Eller gjør det egentlig det? Hvor gøy er det egentlig å komme trøtte og slitne fram til stengt vandrerhjem? Alle kan bli irritert av mindre, og da er det gjerne planleggerne det går ut over.  
> Eva trekker seg klokelig tilbake og tar en time-out for seg selv. Det er på den måten hun virkelig får sjansen til litt tid alene med en ordentlig god venn.
> 
> But you know that when the truth is told  
> That you can get what you want or you can just get old  
> You're gonna kick off before you even get halfway through  
> When will you realize, Vienna waits for you

**Dag 08 - Wien - Eva**

Det var ju inte riktigt såhär det var tänkt. En semester genom Europa skulle innebära strålande solsken, magnifika kulturupplevelser och spännande smaker. De skulle le tillsammans, fascineras av arkitekturen och den hisnande historien. Komma varandra närmare än någonsin, och upptäcka sidor som de inte sett förut. Hos varandra såväl som hos sig själva. Alltihop kantat av åtskilliga koppar espresso, eller iskallt öl i stora, immiga sejdlar, på lika många utomhusserveringar. Och omgivet av glad och livlig dragspelsmusik. Vilken sorts musik, eller varifrån den kom, var ganska godtyckligt, men det hörde liksom hemma i de drömscenarier hon målat upp för sig...

I rättvisans namn har hon redan upplevt mycket av det där. Det är bara lite svårt att påminna sig själv om det, där hon traskar genom den morgondisiga huvudstaden utan något bestämt mål i sikte. Trött, hängig och till och med lite frusen i den tunna t-shirten, trots att de är snubblande nära juli månad. Och alldeles ensam.

Det var ett sorgligt gäng som snubblade av tåget i Wien strax efter klockan åtta imorse. Bleka och fåordiga efter alldeles för lite sömn och en strapatsrik resa. Småhuttrande och håglösa, utan någon som helst lust att ta sig för någonting. Vandrarhemmet skulle inte vara öppet för incheckning än på flera timmar, och vädret inbjöd inte direkt till någon upptäcktsfärd.

“Vems smarta idé var det här, egentligen? Att åka såhär tidigt?” frågade Chris grinigt. “Högsta poäng till dig!”  
Noora, som är den som haft huvudansvaret för tågförbindelser och tidsschema, krympte ihop och försökte göra sig liten, men kunde inte låta bli att försvara sig.  
“Ni har ju sett förslaget redan, allihop! Ni har haft gott om tid att komma med synpunkter!”  
“Eller stanna kvar några timmar och komma efter med nästa tåg!” skjöt Sana in. “Ni kan väl tänka själva, ni är inte barn, liksom...”  
Det kom inget mer svar, förutom lite motvilligt mummel, till det. För hur det än är, är nog alla hemligt glada över att slippa hålla i trådarna.

De beslöt sig för att leta sig fram till vandrarhemmet, som tydligen inte skulle ligga längre än 100 meter från Westbanhof, där de klivit av tåget. Fortfarande alltför tidigt, men hade de tur skulle det finnas någonstans för dem att förvara sitt bagage så länge. Kanske till och med ett schysst allrum att hänga i.  
Det gjorde det förvisso, men så snart Jonas upptäckt att det inte fanns någon möjlighet för honom att få sig lite frukost där, kom nästa känga. Denna gång till Sana, som har haft hand om login.  
“Var du tvungen att välja det enda stället utan servering?”  
Sana stirrade lugnt tillbaka.  
“Till skillnad mot alla förslag _du_ har kommit med, menar du?”

Sedan sas det inte så mycket mer. Mahdi somnade snart, med väskan som huvudkudde och kepsen nertryckt över ansiktet. Vilde gjorde tappra försök att muntra upp de övriga, men fick ge upp då responsen uteblev. Ingen verkade intresserad av så mycket mer än att blänga grinigt på varandra. Och inte ens det stod de ut med särskilt länge.  
Noora var den första som reste sig och gick, därefter Magnus och Vilde, och slutligen Eva själv.

Ett par timmar extra i den varma sängen i Budapest lät som en fruktansvärt bra idé, funderar hon där hon travar gatan fram. Om hon ändå hade tänkt på det igår… Men sanningen att säga, är hon för feg för att åka tåg för sig själv i främmande länder. Egentligen för att gå på stan alldeles ensam också, men…  
Till råga på allt var det så bråttom i morse, så att hon inte hann duscha. Hon avskyr att inte ha tid att duscha och tvätta håret ordentligt på morgnarna, att inte känna sig helt ren.

Motvilligt lyfter hon blicken för att betrakta sig själv i närmaste skyltfönster. Som väntat, ungefär… mörka ringar under ögonen, begynnande munsår… hårslingor som har lösgjort sig från den sneda, provisoriska flätan och får henne att se pinsamt ovårdad ut. Som om inte det vore illa nog, har den ljusrosa t-shirten en fettfläck, som måste ha suttit där sedan pizzamiddagen igår.  
Plötsligt vill hon nästan gråta av frustration. Det var _verkligen_ inte såhär det skulle bli.  
För första gången sedan de gav sig av, längtar hon hem. Åh, hon skulle kunna göra vad som helst för att nyduschad få krypa upp i soffan med en stor kopp te, och kolla ikapp de senaste avsnitten av Stjerneveien, just nu. Och sedan sova.

Ett högljutt knorrande från hennes mage avbryter självömkandet, och hon inser att hon inte har ätit något sedan pizzan igår. Tåget hade visst en liten servering, men trött och lite åksjuk som hon var, hade hon ingen lust på mat då. Nu däremot...  
Hon sträcker på sig och ser sig resolut omkring, på något vis styrkt av insikten att hon är hungrig. Äntligen ett problem hon kan lösa meddetsamma!

Caféer finns det gott om på de här gatorna, men det är inte alla som har öppet än. Och hon har inte tid att vara nogräknad, utan kliver in på det första ställe hon ser som har satt ut sina skyltar på gatan. Det luktar kaffe, alltid en start…  
Det är inte förrän efter att hon, på engelska som inte kommer ut lika självklart som hon hade tänkt sig, förstärkt med gester och pekningar, har lyckats beställa, som hon tar sig tiden att se sig omkring.

Det är väl inte det charmigaste stället, precis. Påminner faktiskt lite om ett lastbilsfik, med fläckig vaxduk och sprucken, flagnande fejkläderklädsel på möblerna. Kaffet hon har fått med sig till sin plats är tunt och blaskigt, och när maten kommer, har den väldigt lite gemensamt med den frasiga pannkaksrulle hon sett på bilden, florsockerprydd och fylld av frukt. Palatschinken hette det visst. Framför henne på tallriken ligger en blek och flottig… sak, som närmast ser ut som en uppsvälld tunnbrödrulle. Inte direkt a la minute, har hon en känsla av… den höga stapeln av plastburkar bakom disken, och det ihärdiga plingandet från en mikrovågsugn, förstärker det intrycket.  
Men det smakar fint, kan hon snart konstatera. Kanske ingen gastronomisk aha-upplevelse, men ändå helt okej.  
Och när hon äntligen har fått lite mat i magen, och värmt sig lite i inomhusluften, kommer hon på sig själv med att småle inåtvänt. Man kan inte undgå att se det humoristiska i det här, ändå. Åka på långresa med sina vänner från skoltiden, börja bråka och storma iväg på egen hand, liksom… som en tjurig småunge.

Och lite coolt är det faktiskt. Fri och självständig på Wiens gator, utan någon som bestämmer. Något ska hon väl kunna hitta på för att fördriva tiden.  
Några direkta planer finns inte. Eller, de finns säkert, men det har varit Isak som har haft koll på det där. Tagit fram förslag på aktiviteter i varje stad. Massor av alternativ, så att det ska finnas något för alla. Researchat noga och plockat fram de mest plånboksvänliga valen, tagit reda på studentpriser och grupprabatter, så att de inte ska riskera att betala en massa i onödan.

Isak, alltså… en liten skugga av dåligt samvete far över henne när hon inser vilket enormt jobb han måste ha lagt ner. Sana och Noora också. De har verkligen inte fått den uppskattning de behöver, deras planläggare. Snarare mothugg och gnäll. Det var ju synd att det skulle något sånt här till för att hon skulle inse det. Men förhoppningsvis är hon inte den enda som fått tänka till idag.

På promenaden vidare från caféet, stöter hon snart på en liten turistbyrå, där hon kliver in. Det känns som en bra början.  
Eva kan inte påstå att hon vet särskilt mycket om Wien, eller Österrike över huvud taget, men när hon har tänkt på staden, har hon omedelbart associerat till klassisk musik och fladdrande balklänningar. An der schönen blauen Donau. Nyårskonsert med filharmonikerna. Ja, hon är nog inne på något nu…  
Efter snabbt övervägande med sig själv, köper hon ett city card, som ger henne fria resor med kollektivtrafiken och stora rabatter på många muséer (bland annat en guidad tur på Musikverein, hemmet för nyårskonserterna) och restauranger. Hon plockar också till sig en karta och en färgglad broschyr med violiner och edelweiss på, och titeln _Vienna waits for you_ i guld. Med lite hjälp av personalen kan hon sedan leta sig fram till rätt tunnelbanestation.

Det är fortfarande ganska folktomt på gatorna. Som om staden har sett diset och duggregnet och bestämt sig för att dra täcket över huvudet igen. Inte heller klungan som har samlats utanför den imponerande, korallrosa byggnaden är svår att få överblick över. En familj på två vuxna och ett barn. Ett gäng japaner (gissar hon, och kan inte låta bli att fnissa lite åt den slitna stereotypen) i kostym och med de avancerade kamerorna i högsta hugg. Och så, sekunden innan de tunga trädörrarna svänger upp för att släppa in dem, en eftersläntrare. En ensam ung kvinna, precis som hon själv, som kommer småspringande mot gruppen, med _Vienna waits for you_ och broschyren som kom till Wien-kortet i handen. Eva bestämmer sig för att vänta in henne och dröjer lite på stegen.

Det är inte förrän nykomlingen kommer närmare, och hon ser hennes tunna gestalt och ljusa hår som faller i stripor över hennes bleka ansikte, som hon inser att hon delar mer än ensamheten och valet av turistbroschyrer med henne.  
“Hej,” skrattar hon tafatt, nästan lite blygt. “Kollade du också på nyårskonserten när du var liten?”  
“Gör fortfarande, varje år,” ler Noora. “Och smygdrömmer om att dansa på tv. Trots att jag har två vänsterfötter.”  
Hennes skratt blandas med Evas, och de skyndar tillsammans fram mot dörren, där resten av gruppen har försvunnit in, och där deras guide, en medelålders kvinna som presenterar sig som Daniela, ler varmt mot dem.

“Egentligen,” börjar Eva när de slussas upp för en bred marmortrappa, “förtjänar du en paus från alla gnällspikar idag. Men, har du lust att hänga lite med _en_ av dem iallafall?”  
Noora gör min av att tänka efter. Rynkar pannan och biter sig fundersamt i underläppen.  
“Det skulle vara den med snyggast frisyr i såfall,” svarar hon och knuffar Eva lekfullt i sidan.

Sedan är allvaret tillbaka, lika snabbt som det försvunnit. Noora ser ner i golvet och suckar lätt.  
“Men tja… hur lyckat var det här då? Om jag bara hade valt ett senare tåg... Så hade alla varit på bättre humör.”  
Eva skakar på huvudet och ger hennes axel en liten kram.  
“Jag vet att det låter helt sjukt…” börjar hon, “men på sätt och vis är det en komplimang. Det är ingen som ifrågasätter dina förslag, för de minns dig som den seriösa och ordningssamma… gruppens mamma, liksom. Vi vet att du har en tanke bakom allt.”  
“Jo, jag kan förstå det. Jag gör ju inte så mycket för att ändra på den saken heller, precis…”

Noora ler trött där hon går, fascinerat studerande takmålningarna och de intrikata träsniderierna i foajén.  
“Det är konstigt,” fortsätter hon sedan. “Jag skrev ju om det själv häromdagen, hur svårt det är att sluta se sina vänner i de gamla, invanda rollerna. Kanske är det så svårt för mig just för att jag själv är så fast i min roll? Och trivs rätt bra där.”  
“Men det är nog olika med olika personer också,” funderar Eva. “Som Isak… det händer fortfarande att jag tänker på honom som en smått irriterande lillebror som jämt hängde efter mig och Jonas… men det känns inte alls konstigt att han plötsligt har blivit vuxnast av alla. Det klär honom.”

Noora nickar i medhåll. De har visats in i den gyllene salen, den som de känner igen från tv, och ser sig andäktigt omkring. På balkongerna, de oändliga stolsraderna och den enorma piporgeln. De lyssnar uppmärksamt när Daniela berättar om dess historia. Om de tre föregående orglarna och vad de råkat ut för. Skadats av en handgranatattack under andra världskriget, bland annat. Hisnande att föreställa sig.

Hon tar upp tråden igen medan de förflyttar sig till nästa sal. Jämför Isak med Chris, och med Eva själv, som hon tycker passar fint in i sina roller som ansvarsfulla vuxna, med jobb, lägenhet och studieutsikter. Trots att de väl närmast kändes som obekymrade mellanbarn i tonåren… friare och mindre påpassade än de yngsta syskonen, men utan den press som hängde över det äldsta.

“Men det är lite svårare att se Vilde som något annat än lillflickan?” inflikar Eva.  
“Ja… och det är lite problematiskt, faktiskt. Kan bli så fel ibland.”  
“Det är väl inte så farligt ändå,” menar Eva, som förstår vad Noora syftar på. “Det betyder ju bara att hon har gjort ett starkt intryck på dig, tidigt. Så länge man inser när man har haft fel om någon… och försöker lära sig av det. Då är det väl rätt chill?”  
“När blev du så klok?” frågar Noora, märkbart rörd av utläggningen.  
“Just nu, kanske? Eller så har jag alltid varit det…”

De skrattar ihop, och Eva känner att hon slappnar av, att allt är som det ska igen. Att det känns precis som det ska göra att hänga med Noora, som det alltid har gjort. Trots att åren har dragit iväg med dem åt olika håll.

De fortsätter sin rundvandring genom de olika salarna, som i tillägg till guld har fått sina namn från trä, metall, glas och sten. Och sist men inte minst, får hon anta; Johannes Brahms. När de kommer ut på gatan igen, har solen tittat fram och luften har fyllts med något av gårdagens värme.   
Noora vill ha kaffe, säger att hon har gått utan alldeles för länge (hon som var en sådan temänniska, reflekterar Eva. Är det journalisten i henne, tro?) och styr stegen mot närmaste kaffehus. Eva följer efter, om än lite skeptiskt. Minnet av hennes tidigare kaffeupplevelse är alltför färsk, och den sorgliga pannkakshistoria hon fick i sig samtidigt har lagt sig som en smetig klump i mellangärdet. Gör lusten på mat och dryck minimal, trots att hon i rättvisans namn börjar bli hungrig igen.  
Noora viftar bort hennes tveksamhet. Säger att hon måste ha haft otur, och att det här stället är ett genuint, österrikist kaffehus - åtminstone står det så i broschyren! Och när de har slagit sig ner med sina wiener melange, och sett sig omkring för att riktigt ta in atmosfären, måste Eva ge henne, och broschyren, rätt.

“Sana då?  
“Va?” Eva ser frågande upp på Noora.  
“Om jag är mamman, du och Chris mellansyskon och Vilde minstingen… vilken roll hade Sana? Den kloka mormodern?”  
“Sana,” upprepar Eva fundersamt. “Hon var nog mest den ilskna grannen. Den som satte upp lappar i tvättstugan, du vet, och bankade i väggen om du borrade efter tio... Men som skulle slåss vid din sida och aldrig ge upp, om någon försökte ta din parkeringsplats!" 

De konsulterar sina city card-broschyrer om idéer för vad de ska göra härnäst. Båda är intresserade av slottet Schönbrunn, där många stora kejserligheter residerat, och en femårig Mozart höll sin allra första konsert en gång i tiden, men när de läser vidare ser de att det rekommenderas att man köper sina biljetter i god tid, för att undvika trängsel. Inte många likheter med Musikverein där, inte…  Trängsel och köande är ungefär det sista de har lust på just nu, så de bestämmer sig för att skjuta det förslaget åt sidan, åtminstone just nu. Kanske någon av de andra vännerna har lust att följa med vid ett annat tillfälle, för att beundra estetiken och de vackra parkerna.

Det blir en liten stadsvandring istället, ett rofyllt spankulerande utan mål. Med solen har också människorna kommit, och Wien har blivit den livliga, fartfyllda stad hon fantiserat om. Till och med dragspelsmusik kan hon höra, över bruset av trafik och människosorl. Och när hon stannar till vid ett skyltfönster, lutar sig in en aning och sträcker på halsen i hopp om att få en skymt av priset på världens snyggaste (och förmodligen dyraste) klänning, säger Noora exakt det Eva själv har gått och tänkt på de senaste timmarna.  
“Du anar inte vad skönt det är att få umgås lite med _bara_ dig!”

Eva ser upp på henne. Fnissar till lite lätt för att dölja hur löjligt rörd hon blir, att hon faktiskt får skynda sig att blinka bort en tår eller två.  
“Ja, alltså…” börjar hon, med avslöjade gäll röst, “vad ska du i Oslo att göra? Kom och bo hos mig i Bergen i stället! Hade inte det varit kul?”  
Noora småler, utan att kommentera saken. Vet att Eva bara skojar. Hon vet att Noora vill bo i Oslo, att hon har sitt hjärta där. Att det är bäst, med tanke på hennes yrke, att utgå från huvudstaden. Och att det är där Eskild finns. Han och Martin, och till och med Linn, är så nära föräldrafigurer hon kan komma, trots allt.

“Ja, jag borde verkligen komma och besöka dig oftare… om du skulle vilja det, alltså” svarar hon istället.  
“Klart jag skulle, det vet du väl. Och du kan säkert hitta något att skriva om i Bergen, eller hur? Jobba medan jag är i skolan om dagarna..”  
“Skolan, ja…” Noora byter ämne. Ser på Eva från sidan där de går, med en besynnerligt forskande min. “Sjuksköterska, är det ditt kall det? Det hade jag nog inte gissat… men jag kan nog se det framför mig, faktiskt!”  
Eva flinar och rycker lätt på axlarna.  
“Kall vet jag väl inte… men något ska man väl göra, liksom. Och det kanske är nice? Stödstrumpor och fotriktiga skor, är det det du ser?”  
“Sexy! Och lite hooking med stiliga läkare i tomma undersökningsrum”  
“Precis!”

Hon skrattar igen. Funderar ett tag innan hon bestämmer sig för att Noora ska få höra.  
“Men faktiskt så… har jag funderat på en sak. Det låter kanske lite dumt eller orealistiskt, men jag -”  
“Orealistiskt? Vill du bli foxy nurse in outer space? Eller modell för en särskilt exklusiv linje stödstrumpor? Sjuksköterskan från Bergen som upptäcker botemedlet för cancer?"  
“Äsch nej, inget sånt. Det var inget.”  
“Jo, förlåt… säg, snälla du!”

Eva suckar lite besvärat. Ser sig noggrant om innan de korsar ett övergångsställe, och fortsätter sedan.  
“Nej alltså, det är inget stort. Men jag skulle liksom, vilja hjälpa ungdomar på något sätt.”  
“Hjälpa ungdomar?”  
“Jamen, kommer du inte ihåg när Vilde skulle ha sex för första gången och inte vågade säga ifrån om kondom?”

Noora biter ihop käkarna och nickar kort. För ett ögonblick har Eva glömt en liten detalj om den historien, en som hon mycket riktigt är väldigt väl bekant med.  
“Eller när hon köpte ett ägglossningstest i stället för ett graviditetstest, för att hon inte visste skillnaden!” fortsätter Eva. “Det är så många som inte vet tillräckligt mycket om sina kroppar, för att de inte har någon att prata med!”  
Hon gestikulerar ivrigt där hon går, märkbart engagerad i sin sak. Osäkerheten är som bortblåst.  
“Och inte bara sexgrejer,” fortsätter hon, “utan allt möjligt, om de behöver stöd av något slag. Så en ungdomsmottagning, kanske. Eller en skola. Låter det helt galet?”  
Noora ler stort.  
“Eva Skrulle?”  
Eva flinar, och nu är det hennes tur att knuffa Noora i sidan.  
“En ny Skrulle, ja… Tror du jag har potential för det?”  
“Nja, tveksamt… men kanske om några år.”  
Ett nytt, unisont skratt fyller luften och decimetern mellan dem där de går. Stort, befriande. Sedan är humorn i Nooras röst borta, men värmen finns kvar, faktiskt ännu lite varmare nu.  
“Men allvarligt, det är ju en jättefin plan, Eva. DET kan jag se utan problem.”

De går tysta ett tag. Noora sparkar till en tom ölburk och ser den studsa en gång, två, tre gånger, innan hon böjer sig och tar upp den. Kastar den i närmaste papperskorg. Just som hon vänder sig mot Eva för att säga något igen, ger hennes mage ifrån sig ett högljutt klagande.  
“Hungrig?” frågar Eva.  
“Ja, jättehungrig. Är inte du?”  
“Som fan! Och jag tror jag vet....”

Hon mumlar något knappt hörbart, medan hon fiskar upp den nu vältummade och lätt skrynkliga broschyren från bakfickan. Låter blicken svepa över listan av rekommenderade restauranger.  
“Här!” utbrister hon triumferande. “Stans bästa wienerschnitzel, det kan väl inte bli annat än perfekt! Och vi har 10% rabatt med kortet!”  
“Som hittat, ju! Är det långt?”  
Med gemensamma krafter och hjälp av kartan, kan de snart konstatera att restaurangen i fråga inte ligger mer än tre kvarter söderut. De bestämmer sig för att promenera dit.

“Det kanske kan vara dags att leta sig tillbaka till vandrarhemmet sedan,” föreslår Noora, när de har kommit fram till restaurangen och hon håller upp dörren för att låta Eva gå in först.  
Eva nickar. Ser sig förstulet omkring och andas ut, en aning lättad, när hon märker att det inte är något fancy ställe med vita dukar de har hamnat på. Inget halvsunkigt hak som bottennappet vid frukosten heller, utan en varm och trevlig kvarterskrog, inredd lite grann som en alpstuga, utan att bli alltför svulstigt eller karikatyriskt.  
“Ja, vi får väl göra det. Se hur de andra har det, om de ens är där. Tror du att de fortfarande är sura?”  
“Nej, det tror jag faktiskt inte…”

Noora ler och nickar, när Eva ser frågande på henne, mot ett bord längre in i lokalen. Där sitter två gestalter som ivrigt vinkar och gestikulerar för att få deras uppmärksamhet. En med det inplastade bladet som är krogens meny, en med en röd och blå broschyr med guldbokstäver, _Vienna waits for you_ .  
Jonas och Mahdi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vi blir väldigt glada för en liten kommentar! <3


	14. Schön ist die Liebe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Forrige kapittel: Våte, søvnige og kranglete har gjengen kommet fram til stengt vandrerhjem i Wien. Beskyldninger rettes mot arrangørene for at denne delen av turen var dårlig planlagt. Eva gidder ikke bli igjen og krangle. Hun benytter sjansen til å smyge seg vekk, og får noen timer alene i den nye byen.  
> På turistinformasjonen treffer hun Noora som også er på vandring for seg selv. Sammen mimrer de om nyttårskonserter fra barndommen, venninnene og hvordan de kan passe inn i venninnegjengen. Eva avslører sine ønsker om å bruke sykepleierutdanningen til å bli en ny og bedre Skrulle. Til slutt ender de med å spise lunsj med Jonas og Mahdi som også vil ha wienerschnitzel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Medan Eva och Noora pratar om minnen och framtidsutsikter i en stor, gyllene konsertsal, har Vilde och Magnus gett sig ut på egna äventyr. Vilde skulle kunna tillbringa timmar i Hofburgs palats, lyssnande på historier om en kejsarinna från en svunnen tid. En som på många sätt påminner om henne själv.  
> Magnus, och hans best buddy Even, har funnit en ny passion i form av musikaler från 60-talet, och innan dagen, som började så deprimerande, är över, har de ordnat med en ordentlig överraskning för sina älskade!
> 
> Hey, we need a visit to Vienna  
> I've heard that there's something about that fallen town  
> They say don't forget to bring your friend on  
> Schönen Donau under Vienna sun  
> And if we ever get to Vienna  
> Sell us dreams about that echoing dome  
> What if a last waltz can really save us  
> Young at heart and full of hope

  * **Dag 08 - Wien - Vilde**



  
_“16 år gammel ble Elisabeth av Bavaria giftet bort til Franz Joseph som allerede da var keiser. Det unge paret hadde bar åket av imperiet på sine skuldre. Et imperie holdt i hevd gjennom seks århundrer og generasjoner med Habsburgere..”_

Vilde ser seg rundt med store øyne når de entrer keiserinne Sisis store salong. Utsmykket med takmalerier, prangende veggmalerier og møbler fra en svunnen tid. Hele Hofburg, det keiserlige palasset, er så vakkert. Hun kan ikke se seg mett på alle inntrykkene.

Magnus og hun tyr til inneaktiviteter i det begredelige duskregnet som ligger som et lokk over byen. Det var en trøtt og halvsur gjeng de stakk fra der på vandrerhjemmet, og befriende å være litt for seg selv de to. De hadde ikke trasket mye før de støtte på Hofburg, Habsburgernes vinterbolig. Vilde forelsket seg i stedet med en gang de kom inn i borggården og fikk øye på de flotte statuene og den storslåtte arkitekturen.

Da Magnus mukket litt og kanskje ikke var så interessert, bestakk hun han med lovnader om sachertorte etterpå. Dette måtte hun bare se! Heldigvis ser det ut til at han lar seg fascinere av stedet og alle som har hatt sin residens der i like stor grad som henne. De har leid en audioguide og deler et headset. Angrer ikke på det, for her får de historien rett på øret mens de vandrer rundt i eget tempo.

_“Den unge Sisi var alt annet enn konvensjonell. Hun likte seg dårlig ved hoffet, og søkte ofte vekk for å slippe unna offentligheten. Hun ble regnet som en av verdens vakreste kvinner, og blir gjerne sammenlignet med Prinsesse Diana.”_

“En dans, prinsesse?” Magnus bukker dypt og strekker frem hånden mot henne. Hun fniser kokett og tar den. Blir virvlet rundt på gulvet mens han gliser bredt. Heldigvis er de alene i rommet, men Vilde hadde takket ja til en vals uansett - selv om hun ikke akkurat mistenker Magnus for å være god på Wienervals. Såpass kjenner hun samboeren sin. Dette slottet er som skapt for store ball og omfangsrike krinoliner. Vilde kan formelig se Wiens adel svinse rundt her i finstas.

_“Dessverre er også jaget etter å være slank og vakker noe hun delte med Lady Di. Det er for ettertiden helt sikkert at keiserinnen led av alvorlige spiseforstyrrelser. Som den ambisiøse perfeksjonisten hun var, snørte hun seg kraftig, sultet seg og overspiste for så å kaste opp maten. Hun var 1,72 høy. Likevel veide hun store deler av livet sitt kun 40 kilo. Hun opplevde mye sorg, som å miste flere av sine barn. Derfor ble vekt og skjønnhetsideal det eneste hun kunne kontrollere. ”_

Vilde skutter seg og slår armene om seg. Hvordan kunne denne vakre prinsessen gå med en så vond hemmelighet? Bare tanken gir henne frysninger. Hun kikker rundt seg. I dette vakre slottet bodde altså verdens vakreste kvinne, prinsesse, keiserinne. Bodde her, men ønsket bare å rømme. Var elsket og beundret av alle, selv om alt inni henne var feil. Det føles så ekte, dette innblikket de får i livet hennes. Nesten relaterbart.

  
Det er så hun blir 16 år igjen. Jenta som leste alle slankereportasjer hun kom over, som hadde ny plan hver uke for hvordan hun endelig skulle bli modelltynn. Oppnå det lille ekstra og bli en bedre versjon av seg selv. Slaget i trynet da den kjekkeste gutten på skolen kastet henne til side som en brukt klut. Ikke minst hvordan folk aldri måtte få vite hvordan hun egentlig levde. Hvordan pengene aldri strakk til og mamma aldri orket. Selv om Vilde ikke lenger er den hun var da hun var 16, er det fremdeles dager hun ser seg i speilet og strever med å like det hun ser.

Magnus ser henne og slår av audioguiden sin. Han har hørt det samme, så han kommer bort til henne og tvinger henne til å slippe armene ned langs siden. Så omfavner han henne. Sier ingenting, bare holder rundt henne. Noe av det som gjør Magnus så fantastisk. Han lar henne sette egne ord på saker eller godtar at hun ikke setter ord på det i det hele tatt. Venter alltid på henne. Om hun vil si noe.

_____________________

 

Etter Hofburg blir de gående hånd i hånd nedover handlegata. Regnet har ikke gitt seg, men de to har det fint sammen. Snakker om vals og om å se nyttårskonserten på tv. Magnus med armen rundt skulderen hennes, hun med hånda i bukselomma hans.

“Så da er det sachertorte nest… Åh hjælp!” De runder et hjørne og Vilde kjenner Magnus skvetter til før hun selv løfter blikket. Et lite klynk unnslipper henne også. Plutselig står de ansikt til ansikt med en ruvende, mørk koloss av en en bygning. En kirke med høye spir og dyster utsmykning.

Situasjonen blir ikke bedre når en hånd tar tak i skulderen hennes bakfra.  
“Uææææh!”, hører hun seg selv hyle i en skikkelig lys tone. Voldsomt virvler Vilde rundt og skal til å dælje til en potensiell lommetyv med veska, som en annen tegneseriefigur. Blir nesten litt irritert på Even som står bak henne og gliser fra øre til øre, men klarer heldigvis å ta seg inn i siste øyeblikk.

“Redd for den gotiske katedralen?”  
“Hæ? Redd for hva?” Vilde forstår ikke, men Even fortsetter ufortrødent med store fakter..  
“Katedralen? Stefansdomen? Ble dere skremt?” Magnus nikker heftig, selv om Vilde hadde tenkt å riste på hodet. “Dere vet at de ble bygget for å skremme folk, sant? Middelalderfolk skulle ha dem til å gjenspeile gudsfrykt. Bygget spir som rakk til himmels og satt gargoyler utenpå til å vokte katedralen mot vantro. Ja, gargoylene er de demonaktige figurene som er hogget i stein rundt hele bygningen.”

“Nå, ja,” skyter Isak inn. Han har sluttet seg til dem. Kom fra apoteket på hjørnet med en pose i hånda, men har fått med seg alt Even har sagt. “Folk og folk, fru Blom... Var kanskje heller biskoper og andre drittfolk som digga å holde folk nede, var det ikke? Maktmisbruk på et høyt nivå, spør du meg!”

Even ler og legger armen om han så fort han er nærme nok.  
“Der har vi skeptikeren min, jo!”, sier han og gir Isak et kyss på kinnet. “Ikke ødelegg historien, nå!”  
Isak himler med øya, men både Vilde og Magnus vil gjerne høre mer.

“Katedralene ble bygget til Guds ære. Med det det gjeveste folk eide til å utsmykke dem. Dessuten brukte de helt spesielle byggeteknikker for å få dem så høye som mulig. Ser dere de buene som står ut fra bygningen? De er støttepilarer for å holde taket oppe. Inne i kirkerommet er alle vinduene skikkelig høyt opp på veggen. Når lyset faller ned på menigheten, skal det liksom være Guds lys som skinner ned på dem.”

“Hvordan i all verden vet du alt dette?” Til og med Isak ser anerkjennende opp på kjæresten sin. Even smiler.  
“Fordi jeg synes det er sykt spennende. Kult hvordan en bygning kan uttrykke alt de trodde på! Fant en lenke på TripAdvisor mens jeg venta på deg. Helt til disse kom, da.”

“Men kristendommen var ikke bare skummel?” Det er Magnus som spør. Vilde har lagt merke til hvordan han følger med. Prøver å stille riktige spørsmål.  
“Nei, selvfølgelig var den ikke det! Folk fryktet jo Gud, men å tro ga dem masse trøst også. Forklarte for dem hvordan verden hang sammen, liksom. Vi som lever nå vet at de forklaringene ikke stemmer, men den gangen visste ikke folk bedre. De levde kanskje hele livet sitt i en liten landsby uten aviser eller sikre kilder til noe. Det var presten som svarte på alt mulig rart. Så å tro på Gud ga folk trygghet. Forklarte ting de var redde for.”

“Kult!” Magnus er fornøyd med forklaringen. “Men hva driver dere med, ‘a? Vi skal spise sachertorte! Henger dere med?” Han gliser stort. Isak og Even ser på hverandre og nikker, og Isak mener å huske et bra sted fra researchen, så de legger i vei i den retningen.

Inne på kafeen er det yrende liv. Alle skal inn på en regntung dag som denne. Utenpå og på menyene står det at dette er en av Wiens eldste kafeer. At akkurat dette huset har hatt en eller annen form for servering gående i 800 år.

De finner seg et bord langt inn i rommet og blir sittende og småprate om alt mulig. Nesten som de pleier å gjøre hjemme. Isak og Even har brukt formiddagen til å vandre rundt i byen. Se på folk og ta inn stemningen. Forteller om små observasjoner og anekdoter underveis. Til tross for det litt begredelige været, virker de veldig fornøyde med dagen sin.

Vilde forteller og Hofburg og om Sisi. Av alle habsburgerne, er det nok Sisi som gjorde mest inntrykk på henne. I museumsbutikken kjøpte hun en liten boks med sukkertøy. Den er prydet med forskjellige malerier av henne på alle kanter. Hun var virkelig vakker, ingen løgn det.

“Men dere?” Vilde aner ikke svaret på dette, men tar sjansen på å spørre. “Er det noen som vet hvor Sound of Music er spilt inn? Er det her i Wien, liksom? Jeg skikkelig glad i den. Så den alltid med mormor da jeg var liten. Hadde vært så utrolig kult å se hvor scenene er fra også sånt.”  
“Jeg vet,” svare Even. Lyser opp, umiddelbart entusiastisk. “Elsker den filmen jeg også! Så den mange ganger som barn. Den blir liksom aldri gammel. Men den er spilt inn i en helt annen by, da. Salzburg og Mondsee og sånt.”  
“Jepp. Det ligger i Tyrol,” skyter Isak inn som et vandrende leksikon. Han har sikkert gjort en del research.

“Og ettersom planleggingsmasteren ikke har lagt det inn i ruta, så skal vi ikke dit. Tror ikke han er så interessert i den filmen, ass!” Even hever godmodig øyenbrynene og ser på Isak. Tar hånden hans og klemmer den.  
“Eller kanskje han rett og slett ikke har sett den?” Isak smiler skjevt og litt godmodig. “ Men du.. Skal vi virkelig ha den diskusjonen der igjen?” Tydelig at også han tok seg litt nær av den lille disputten som fremdeles henger i lufta fra i morges. Den Vilde og Magnus stakk fra fordi de ikke følte det ville komme noe godt ut av.  
“Nei, da. Vi skal ikke det,” svarer Even med et forsikrende smil. “Nå skal vi fire spise kake og kose oss, og snakke om alt vi kan gjøre her vi er.”

Diskusjonen går livlig en times tid, men Vilde begynner virkelig å kjenne den tidlige morgenen. Kaffekoppen foran henne hjelper neimen ikke stort. Hun tar seg å å sitte og drømme om å legge hodet på en ren, hvit pute og bare svinne hen. Magnus følger oppmerksomt med på henne, og velsignet foreslår han at de drar tilbake til vandrerhjemmet. Det har sikkert åpnet nå, så de kan få sengene sine. Det blir til at de alle fire slentrer tilbake til en rolig ettermiddag. Kjøper med seg litt snacks og drikke på veien.

_______________________________________

“Schön ist die Liebe, die Liebe am Königssee  
Jodelodidie Holadie Holadie Holadie Holadie”

Magnus stemme gjaller gjennom det lille fellesrommet på vandrerhjemmet når Vilde kommer ned etter en time på øyet. Et par forskrekkede franskmenn som sitter og prøver å studere et gedigent utbrettskart ved bordet, ser rart på han. Isak tar seg til hodet som det er en smerte å høre på, mens Mahdi skratter godt. De sitter henslengt i sofakroken. Magnus og Mahdi på hver sin sofa, Isak i en dyp lenestol.

Det er en merkelig sak som ruller over tvskjermen på veggen. Familie-tv fra en svunnen tid. Dansende menn i lederhosen og barmfagre budeier i dirndl svinser rundt i alpelandskap. Gresset er irrgrønt og sola skinner. Snødekte topper skyter opp rundt dem, der de lykkelig fjoller av gårde med daglige gjøremål mens de synger.

Magnus får øye på Vilde og vinker til henne. Når sangen nok en gang når refrenget, reiser han seg, tar et godt tak rundt livet hennes og svinger henne rundt. Hun fniser og lar seg føre for andre gang denne dagen.  
“Hva i all verden er det du har funnet der?” Hun lener seg rundt Magnus og peker mot skjermen.  
“Det der? Det er “Die Liebe am Königsee”, en musikal fra 60-tallet en gang. Skikkelig spes! Jeg digger det! Kan teksten utenat allerede”

Han er helt i hundre. Snakker med store bokstaver og fakter.  
“Klar for Tyrol, bby? Tror du hadde vært rimelig hot i dirndl, ass!”  
Vilde føler seg, og ser sikkert også ut som et stort spørsmålstegn.  
“Hæ!?!”, er det mest intelligente hun klarer å få frem.  
“I morgen skal vi på en egen tur, pus,” erklærer han. “Bare vi to. Ja, og Mr Magoo her, da!”  
“Og Even,” smeller det fra Isak, som endelig har fått skrudd ned den skingrende musikken.  
“Ja, og Even, så klart!”

Magnus lar seg ikke vippe av pinnen. Han er i perlehumør.  
“Even og jeg har fikset alt! Leid bil som ikke koster skjorta, og funnet leilighet på AirBnB ved en eller annen innsjø i Tyrol. Du skal få se hvor Sound of Music kommer fra!”  
“Men de andre, da?” Vilde må bare spørre. Blir litt bekymret for den stramme reiseplanen deres og alt arbeidet Noora og Sana har lagt ned i den.  
“De tar oss igjen med toget dagen etter. Vi hopper bare på i Salzburg! Har sikkert godt av en dag uten dem!”

“Ja ja, dette kan bli interessant..” Isak sukker. Virker ikke hundre prosent overbevist. Mahdi klapper han påtatt medfølende på skulderen.  
“Klart det blir! Bare tenk deg.. Vi har leilighet med egne soverom. Dere kan pule så mye dere vil!”  
Isak er derimot snar til å himle med øynene, men det hele ender med et godmodig smil.  
“Sa Magnus, 13 år..” Han tar med seg kaffekoppen og en bok og tusler ut av rommet. “Går og finner et sted jeg kan lese boka mi i fred, jeg!”  
Vilde må innrømme at hun synes akkurat den delen av dealen høres helt perfekt ut. På egne vegne, så klart. Kanskje ikke i så konkrete, grafiske ordelag som Magnus har valgt, men muligheten for å slippe sovesal en natt er forlokkende.

“Han der, ass!” Mahdi peker på Magnus og rister godmodig på hodet. “Bare pass deg Vilde, om ti år er han kongen av kleine pappavitser!” Magnus bare gliser. Vilde må le litt med han. I en travel hverdag kan hun ta seg i å irritere seg over samboeren når han blir litt mye, sånn som nå.  
Men ikke i dag. Han er så utrolig entusiastisk, har så mye tiltak. Og ikke minst.. Han har virkelig fikset alt dette for henne. Noe han vet hun har skikkelig lyst til!  
“Tror jeg kan klare å leve med det, altså,” sier hun, og kysser Magnus fort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hva tror dere om tur til Tyrol?  
> Setter stor pris på en kommentar om du har tid <3


	15. Jaxx, Rom Levy och puber

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Förra kapitlet:  
> Vilde och Magnus har strosat iväg på egen hand, helt ointresserade av att närvara vid ännu ett gräl.  
> Promenaden leder till slottet Hofburg, där Vilde fängslas av den unga kejsarinnan Sisis livsöden, som bär en del likheter med hennes egna. Nästan som att få sig en systersjäl från en svunnen tid.  
> Efter ett besök vid den stora och mäktiga Stefansdomen, kommer Even och Vilde i samtal om en gemensam favoritfilm: Sound of music, såklart! Magnus går stenhårt inför Die Liebe am Königsee, och detta föder en tanke hos honom och Even: De ska ta en avstickare till Salzburg, bara de fyra, för att gå i Sound of musics fotspår och få uppleva lite tyrolerliv. Vilket äventyr!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Noen sover mens alle krangler. Chris har alltid vært av den avslappede typen og heldigvis har hun også Sana til å passe på seg.  
> Det betyr at resten av gjengen er forsvunnet som dugg for solen når hun våkner, og at det blir Chris og Sana som får sjansen til å utforske Wien sammen, bånde litt over all tysken de har glemt eller ikke glemt.  
> Det moderne Wien er så mye mer enn klassisk vals og gamle keisere. Det får Chris og Sana oppleve, der de sykler seg forbi fantastisk gatekunst. Underveis ankommer en hyggelig melding fra et vandrerhjem lenger fram på reisen. Samtidig får de en hyggelig prat om veien videre og det å være på tur uten sine bedre halvdeler.
> 
> Lofty hills of laughs we climb  
> Sugary spices waits outside  
> Time is on our side  
> And we have everything to gain  
> But if you hear the mountains swing  
> And if you hear the angels roar  
> Let me know  
> I'll play the chord  
> There's a go  
> In our flow  
> That would make a strong man bow

**Dag 08 - Wien - Chris**

Dagen hinner gå över i tidig eftermiddag innan Chris vaknar från sin välbehövliga tupplur. Hon klarade sig ett bra tag ändå. Höll sig vaken under griniga ordväxlingar och illa dolda pikar. Tillräckligt länge för att se fyra av de andra storma iväg, och Mahdi somna som en stock. För att se Even, en gentleman som alltid, ta med sig Isak och Sana till caféet de gått förbi tidigare, och återvända fullastad med påsar. “Wiener Frühstück” svarade han flinande på frågan om vad de innehöll, och bjöd alla att ta för sig av kornspitz-bröd, smör och jordgubbssylt. Och så kaffe från automaten. Fin kille ändå, den där Even. Inte riktigt lika fin som Mutta, men nästan.

Men nu är även de borta. Faktum är att det är ovanligt tomt runt henne, trots att hon hör surr av röster och skratt från andra delar av rummet.   
Hon blinkar några gånger, som för att vänja ögonen vid ljuset, och kämpar sig upp i halvsittande ställning. Jäkla soffa till att vara bekväm, då...

Ett enda bekant ansikte ser hon. Sana, som sitter i en fåtölj ett par meter bort, lugn och samlad på sitt typiska, värdiga sätt, lyfter blicken från broschyren hon suttit och studerat.  
_"Guten morgen, sonnenschön!”_  
“Morrn!” svarar Chris, mitt i en stor gäspning. “Var är alla?”  
“Ute någonstans,” svarar Sana med en lätt axelryckning.  
“Ville du inte hänga med?”  
“Inte direkt. Och någon måste ju stanna här och passa dig… skulle bli så jobbigt om du blev stulen, liksom. Massa stress med polisanmälan och sånt.”

Chris flinar och ser sig om efter något att kasta mot henne, men hittar inget. Nöjer sig med en liten grimas i stället, en som övergår i ett belåtet leende när hon tar in rummet de befinner sig i. Jäkligt fint vandrarhem ändå, det här. Det gjorde hon bra, Sana.  
Det är underligt hur mycket lättare allt känns nu, efter frukost och ett par timmars sömn. Solen har visst också hunnit titta fram, märker hon efter en titt ut genom fönstret.  
Hon fiskar upp telefonen ur byxfickan för att kolla klockan. Halv tre. Jisses, har hon sovit i fyra timmar? Jaja. Då lär hon orka med kvällen utan problem, iallafall.

“Vi är incheckade,” säger Sana, som svar på hennes outtalade fråga. “Vill du gå ner och titta på rummet? Det är rätt coolt. Eller vill du hitta på något?”  
Hon viftar med broschyren i sin hand. Chris ser inte vad det står på den, men tycker sig se grå betongväggar och lysande färger i en stark kontrast stråla från den.  
“Nä, rummet kan jag kolla på senare,” tycker hon. “Synd att slösa bort mer av dagen nu, liksom… Vi kan väl gå ut och kika på stan lite?”  
Sana nickar.  
“Det finns en karta över platser med intressant gatukonst här, med en rutt utmärkt… ska vi se om det är något att ha?”  
“Ja!”  
Chris nästan studsar av iver, och kommer på fötter på rekordtid. Hon hade varit okej med ett museum eller guidad stadsvandring också, men detta! Det låter som något som kräver exakt lagomt med intellektuellt engagemang.

Ute i receptionen briljerar Sana genom att helt oproblematiskt starta en konversation med personalen, ställa frågor och nicka uppmärksamt åt svaren. Till och med ett skämt eller två verkar nå fram till henne, av hennes hjärtliga skratt att döma. När i hela världen blev hon så säker på tyska, frågar sig Chris i perplex tystnad. Inte kan det väl ha varit redan på Nissen? För i så fall måste hon ha sovit bort långt fler av de lektionerna än hon insett...

“Duolingo,” svarar Sana lätt när hon frågar. “Behövde något lite lättare att varva läkarlatinet med… alltid bra att kunna uttrycka sig på flera språk.”  
Innan Chris hunnit kommentera närmare, vänder Sana sig mot receptionisten igen, för att ta emot ett papper med vad som ser ut som utskrivna sifferkombinationer. Hon ställer ytterligare ett par frågor, för att sedan nicka nöjt och vinka till sig Chris.

“Vad är det för?” frågar hon och gestikulerar mot pappret, medan Sana håller upp den tunga ytterdörren för henne.  
“Våra cyklar.”  
“Cyklar, här? Vad kostade det?”  
“Gratis att låna för gäster.”  
“Va? Hur kom du på det?”  
“Det var ju en av de _pros_ som jag listade med det här stället, när jag presenterade förslagen,” påminner Sana. “Kommer du inte ihåg det?”

Jo, kanske nu när hon säger det... Chris minns excel-arket iallafall, listandet av alla de ställen som Sana tyckt verkat bra. Dess för- och nackdelar.  
För: Gratis kaffe, centralt, tvättmöjligheter. Emot: Endast blandade sovsalar, ej dusch på rummet, dyrt. Så kunde det se ut.  
Hon minns inte allt, tog sig nog faktiskt aldrig tid att läsa igenom allt en gång. Det ångrar hon nu, när de befinner sig mitt uppe i resan, och får uppleva resultatet av den noggranna researchen live. Inte för att hon hade velat byta bort något av de ställen de bott på hittills, tvärtom… men så perfekta som de varit, blir det extra tydligt hur mycket arbete som lagts ner på att leta fram dem. Hon borde ha visat lite mer intresse, lite mer uppmuntran. Men det är väl inte för sent än, antar hon.

Hon skäms lite när hon minns hur hon fräst till åt Noora tidigare, klagat på den omänskligt tidiga tågresan. Noora, som säkert bara velat att de skulle få ut så mycket som möjligt av dagen, och till lägsta möjliga pris. Inte var det hennes fel att de suttit uppe och spelat yatzy och snackat skit tills långt in på småtimmarna föregående kväll.  
Hon famlar efter telefonen på nytt. Plötsligt känns det väldigt viktigt att få iväg ett sms till Noora. Det måste hon absolut, innan hon kan göra något mer med sin dag.

 _Nori gurl, förlåt för saker jag säger när jag är trött och/eller hungrig. Du är baws!_  

Sedan sätter hon fart efter Sana, mot den låga förrådsbyggnad där hon gissar att cyklarna finns.

Sana tar ledningen, med säkerheten som hos någon som har cyklat längs dessa gator flera gånger, och kan vägen utantill. Eller, mer troligt, någon som har studerat kartan med stort intresse och massor av tid att slå ihjäl..  
Hon pekar och förklarar, jämför med broschyren, som Chris har fått ta över. Berättar om målningar på murar, husgavlar och till och med trappsteg. En del är sig helt lika, en del är till oigenkännlighet nersprayade med tags och rinnande färg, och en del är helt borta och ersatta med något nytt. En flyktighet som de inte skulle ha råkat på hos riktig konst på muséer. Eller, riktig konst, förresten… vem är det som avgör riktigheten i sådant?

De hoppar av sina cyklar och leder dem en bit. Letar sig med hjälp av kartan fram till ett område mellan tunnelbanestationerna Schottenring och Schwedenplatz, som visst ska vara något i särklass vad gäller gatukonst. Chris läser högt om de berömda namn som finns representerade runt omkring dem. Stinkfish, Jaxx och den ökända puber. Den sistnämnde ska ha gjort sig ovän med hela den alternativa konstscenen, genom att spraya över andras arbeten med sina egna tags, och också så småningom dömts till fängelse för vandalism. Det bör vara omkring tio år sedan nu, ändå syns hans tags fortfarande på sina ställen, berättar broschyren. Eller så bara fortsatte han skadegörelsen när han kom ut, som om ingenting hänt.

Sana har gått tyst ett tag, mest nickat åt Chris högläsning och lett fascinerat åt verk som hon tyckt särskilt mycket om. Fotografen, till exempel, en man med kamera som sträcker sig över en hel husgavel och tycks sprida sina polaroider omkring sig, låter dem hamna på kringliggande byggnader. Signerad Jana & Js, en duo som är verksam över hela världen, upplyser informationsskriften. Chris bestämmer sig för att lägga namnet på minnet för att kunna läsa mer om dem när hon kommer hem. Har hon tur kommer hon att få se mer av dem längs resans väg, också.

Innan de svänger av mot Donaus strandpromenad, vinner ett falafelstånd kampen om deras uppmärksamhet, och de bestämmer sig för att ta en paus för att fylla på lite energi. De parkerar cyklarna mot en husvägg där de kan ha uppsikt över dem medan de äter, och slår sig sedan ner på en bänk med sin mat.  
Bara från den plats de sitter på har de utsikt över fler konstinstallationer än de kan räkna, och Chris kan inte hålla inne ett beundrande _“wow…”_ En helt ny värld har öppnat sig för henne idag. Det är givetvis inte första gången hon upplever graffiti, men det har aldrig varit något hon har ägnat mer än en flyktig tanke. En uppskattande blick då hon har stött på något särskilt coolt, men skam att säga har det oftast glömts bort lika fort.

Eller, är det nedsättande att kalla det graffiti? Oseriöst, på något sätt? Plötsligt blir hon osäker, och scannar sidorna i den lilla skriften för svar. Begreppet gatukonst är det återkommande ordet som författaren (Rom Levy, före detta modedesigner, numer konstkurator och ansvarig för websidan StreetArtNews, läser hon på baksidan) använder. Tja, då är det det hon ska använda själv, också!

Sana ser ut att vara halvvägs borta i sin egen lilla värld, där hon noggrant betraktar lejonet vars man går över till flammande solstrålar, på väggen mitt emot dem. Men när Chris frågar vad hon tänker på, är det inte namn som Jaxx, Rom Levy och puber som nämns, utan ett par andra, betydligt mer välbekanta.  
“Nej, jag… Har du märkt något konstigt med Isak och Even?” frågar hon, nästan motvilligt, med en liten suck.  
“Konstigt, nä…” svarar Chris förbryllat. “Inte mer än att de två var de enda som uppförde sig som folk i morse?”  
Sana skrattar till och nickar i medhåll, men verkar inte övertygad.  
“Jag får känslan av att Isak tvekar ibland… på dem, alltså.”

Chris lägger pannan i djupa veck, förbryllad över informationen såväl som Sanas grubblerier. Det är inte likt Sana att fundera över andras privata förehavanden på det här sättet, och särskilt inte att dessutom dryfta dem med andra! Å andra sidan är de nästan som bröder för henne, Isak och Even. Det är bara naturligt att hon oroar sig för dem, och vill att de ska vara lyckliga. Att hon valde just henne, Chris, att diskutera det med, får hon väl ta som en komplimang. Ett tecken på att Sana litar på henne. Men det gör henne inte mindre fundersam över vad hon just fått höra.  
“Det är ju trist om det är så,“ svarar hon med en smått bedrövad min. “Men faktiskt, det är inte det jag ser. Jag ser en kille som verkar mer än säker på sin sak!”  
Telefonen plingar till i hennes byxficka, och hon får efter lite fipplande upp den för att kunna läsa det inkommande meddelandet.  
Det är Noora som har svarat.

_Np Chris. You know I love ya!_

Det är en underlig känsla att befinna sig alldeles intill Donau, som de åkt turistbåt på ett par dagar tidigare, i ett helt annat land.  
“Alltså, fatta att vi hade kunnat sitta kvar på den där båten och bara åkt vidare!” utbrister Chris uppspelt. “Vi hade hamnat här ändå, förr eller senare!”  
“Tror inte att den båtlinjen sträckte sig så långt utanför Budapests stadsgränser, alltså” svarar Sana torrt, men med ett roat leende på läpparna.  
“Vi kunde ha kapat den, då, eller simmat!” fortsätter Chris, med osviklig entusiasm. “Det är samma vatten liksom, är inte det coolt att tänka på?”  
Sana svarar medgörligt att det visst är coolt, men inte lika coolt som Chris själv, och får ett stort, belåtet skratt tillbaka.      

Här nere blir det ännu tydligare att det är en helt annan värld de befinner sig i. De långsträckta betongväggarna längs med flodsidorna är fullkomligt täckta med färg, intill varje decimeter. Som om tusen konstnärer bokstavligt talat har haft världen som sin målarduk.     
Och det som slår dem båda, är den respekt som lyser om varje verk. Respekt för det egna arbetet, och andra konstnärers. Ingenstans har någon gjort intrång på någon annans konst, eller värre, kladdat ner det med tags eller klotter, så som de sett på sina ställen uppe på stan. Och som den där puber gjort sig ökänd för.

“Kolla, Chris!”  
Sana är märkbart hänförd när hon stöter Chris lätt i sidan för att få hennes uppmärksamhet, och när Chris följer hennes blick, är det lätt att förstå varför. De möts av en klok blick, ett mörkt ögonpar som besitter mer vishet än vad som ryms i många av världens ledare i kombination. En målning av en ung flicka med rosa sjal om håret, och under hennes porträtt, citatet: _All I want is an education, and I am afraid of no one.  
_ Malala.

Det var inte direkt enligt planerna att stanna vid nöjesfältet Pratern, men när de märker att vägen tillbaka upp mot stan går förbi där, och drar sig till minnes att det inte kostar något att gå in, kan de inte låta bli. Trots att de egentligen känner sig ganska färdiga med dagen, och faktiskt har börjat fundera på vad de andra vännerna har för sig. Men man kan ju inte försitta chansen att få ta en titt på världens mest berömda pariserhjul, och kanske åka en sväng i det. Nu när de ändå är här, liksom.

De får köa en stund innan det blir deras tur, men värre problem kan man ha, i den ljumma, soliga sommarkvällen. Chris löser biljetter och passar samtidigt på att köpa en varsin kall cola till dem, medan Sana håller deras plats i kön. Hon står djupt försjunken i sin telefon när Chris kommer tillbaka, ser knappt upp när hon tar emot den kalla, fuktiga burken.  
“Tack,” mumlar hon tankspritt, långsamt scrollande över displayen.  
“Problem?” frågar Chris försiktigt.  
“Jag vet inte än, det är från vandrarhemmet i Verona…”  
“Oj, har det hänt något med bokningen?”  
“Det verkar så, men jag förstår inte riktigt… det är på ganska dålig engelska.”  
Sanas välskulpterade ögonbryn rynkas i koncentration när hon fortsätter läsa.  
“Dubbelbokat, åh nej…”  

Chris känner hur hon blir kall. Ska det börja krångla nu? Det vore väl typiskt, när det har gått så smidigt med allt hittills. Eller ja, det mesta åtminstone.  
De lämnar över sina biljetter och blir insläppta i vagnen. Eller, båset är väl en mer rättvis beskrivning, en sluten låda med tak och väggar, och fönster längs alla sidor. Och plats för många passagerare.  
Till sin lättnad ser hon Sana slappna av i ansiktet, och när hon slår sig ner längst bort på den smala mittbänken, har ett nöjt leende dykt upp på hennes läppar.  
“Okej, gissa vad?” säger hon ivrigt, men innan Chris har hunnit gissa, kommer fortsättningen. “Det har blivit en dubbelbokning, alltså, finns ingen plats för oss… men!”

Hon ser upp med ett strålande leende, makar lite på sig för att göra plats åt fler påstigande, och gestikulerar åt Chris att komma och sätta sig bredvid henne, innan hon fortsätter berätta.  
“De låter oss få bo i en annan del, en separat byggnad några hundra meter från vandrarhemmet… en kursgård som de håller på att renovera. Den är inte riktigt färdig än, men de ska försöka få sovrummen klara innan vi kommer. Sex dubbelrum, och vi får hälften av pengarna tillbaka!”  
“What, är du allvarlig?” utbrister Chris.  
Pariserhjulet startar med ett ryck, rör sig några sekunder för att sedan stanna ett par meter upp i luften och släppa på folk i nästa vagn.  
“Gravallvarlig!” svarar Sana, med ett ansikte som ser allt annat än allvarligt ut.  
“Sex rum, då fyller vi ju nästan stället,” funderar Chris. “Vi är ju tio.”  
“Elva,” påminner Sana, med illa dold förtjusning.  
“Elva?”  
Chris räknar efter en gång till, får inte ihop det. Inte för att hon är världsbäst på siffror och räkning, men nog har de väl alltid varit tio. Såvida inte…

Hon ser upp på Sana, ser henne kämpa med ännu ett stort leende, som får smilgroparna att framträda markant och ögonen att glittra.  
“Såklart, det är då Yossi kommer?” utbrister hon, och får ett ivrigt nickande till svar.  
“Wow, det blir väl nice… men fan, jag blir avis, alltså. Det lutar åt att jag blir den enda som inte får mig något på hela sommaren…”  
“Be Mutta komma ner också, då?” föreslår Sana, diplomatiskt nog undvikande delen om att få sig något.  
Chris skakar på huvudet med en liten grimas.   
“Det går inte, han har satt upp sig på jobb hela sommaren… kan inte få ledigt med såhär kort varsel.”

Hon suckar lite frustrerat vid tanken. Det _lät_ verkligen inte som någon stor sak, att vara borta från pojkvännen i 30 dagar. Inte när det var senvinter och grått och resan kändes så långt borta. Men nu…  
Det är Mutta själv som gärna vill jobba i stället för att ha semester. Han skyller på att det är för pengarnas skull, att de behöver spara nu när de ska gå tillbaka till skolbänken båda två, men Chris vet att det inte är sanningen. De har inga ekonomiska problem, och hade det varit så, hade hon själv aldrig gett sig ut på en långresa för åtskilliga tusenlappar.  
Nej, det handlar om barnen. Mutta arbetar som fritidsledare, och är fruktansvärt fäst vid sin barngrupp. Visserligen är den kraftigt reducerad nu, när det är sommar och semestertider, men det innebär bara mer tid över för varje enskilt barn. Han har sänt henne bilder på allt roligt han hittar på med dem, tar med dem till skärgården och badstranden, till Skansen och Gröna lund. Och hon ser att han stormtrivs, att han har lika roligt som barnen.

Till hösten väntar studier även för honom. Han planerar att läsa vidare till specialpedagog, för att så småningom arbeta med handikappade barn och ungdomar. Chris tvivlar inte ett ögonblick på att han har valt rätt bana, att hans entusiasm kommer att komma väl till pass där, och hon vet att han ser fram emot det. Om det bara inte hade varit så svårt att ta farväl av den nuvarande barngruppen…

“Men det blir skönt ändå, att komma till Italien,” suckar hon, som för att tvinga över tankarna till något annat. “Att stanna där några dagar, och inte stre…”  
Hon avbryter sig mitt i ordet, och kikar avvaktande över på Sana, som bara ler.  
“Det är lugnt, Chris… du FÅR säga att det har gått lite för fort hittills. Jag tycker också det.”  
Chris nickar sakta, men förblir tyst, i väntan på en fortsättning från Sana.  
“Men vi tänkte att ni kanske ville ta längre tid på er på uppvägen,” kommer det mycket riktigt. “Du gillar ju värmen, och Vilde pratar jämt om Paris… och Even älskar medelhavsmat. Och rödvin.”

Hon skrattar tyst åt sammanfattningen, samtidigt som hennes blick sveper över lapptäcket av hus och byggnader där ner på marken. De har stannat högst upp nu. Blivit hängande i luften, för en chans att ta in så mycket som möjligt av den fantastiska utsikten. Sana betraktar den med blicken full av beundran, och ett drömmande skimmer över ansiktet. Ser så tillfreds ut att hennes lugn smittar av sig, och Chris ler.  
“Det har varit en asgrym resa hittills. Visst har det gått fort, men jag tror inte att någon tycker att vi har gått miste om något. Men du ser fram emot att slå ner lite på takten du också, eller hur?”  
“Det gör jag,” instämmer Sana, fortfarande med det varma, drömmande leendet över ansiktet, över hela hennes väsen, där hon sitter och betraktar Wien i gyllene kvällssol.

Hon tänker på Yousef, förstås, på att de snart får träffas igen. Det finns ingen annan förklaring, ett leende som det där måste vara reserverat för honom, för hennes make. Tja, då är det väl inget som hindrar att de sitter tysta ett tag, sida vid sida, medan Chris tänker lite mer på Mutta, och drömmer sig bort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lite vanskligt, det här med street art, det är ju en konstform som är i ständig förändring, som Chris konstaterar. Jag tvivlar starkt på att allt de ser i det här kapitlet kommer att finnas kvar om fem och ett halvt år, men det lär väl visa sig :)
> 
> Har du tid för en liten kommentar, gör du oss väldigt, väldigt glada!


	16. Mine kjæreste ting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Forrige kapittel: Mens Chris sov har de andre kranglet seg ferdig og stukket fra vandrerhjemmet. Heldigvis har Sana tatt godt vare på henne der hun slokna i en av sofaene i fellesrommet. Chris og Sana som får sjansen til å utforske Wien sammen, bånde litt over all tysken de har glemt eller ikke glemt.  
> Det moderne Wien er så mye mer enn klassisk vals og gamle keisere. Det får Chris og Sana oppleve, der de sykler seg forbi fantastisk gatekunst.  
> Underveis ankommer en hyggelig melding fra et vandrerhjemmet de har reservert i Verona. Alt er dobbeltbooket, men alternativ innlosjering er allerede ordnet, noe som får Sana til å lyse opp med hensyn til at Yousef også kommer til å være sammen med dem når de kommer så langt. En litt småmisunnelig Chris sender en tanke til hvor fint det hadde vært om Mutta ikke hadde jobbet hele sommeren. Allikevel blir det anledning til en hyggelig prat om veien videre og det å være på tur uten sine bedre halvdeler.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Medan den största delen av gänget gör Wien osäkert, har Magnus, Vilde, Isak och Even gett sig iväg på en egen liten resa. Alpluften och friheten med egen bil (och eget sovrum!) hägrar, och vädret är åter på sitt strålande bästa.  
> Even är inte mycket av en baksäteschaufför, utan litar blint på Vildes körkunskaper och Magnus guidning. Men från sin plats i bilsätet, med det grönskande landskapet förbisusande utanför, har han plötsligt gott om tid att fundera. Framtiden kryper sig närmare dag för dag, men det här med planering har aldrig varit hans starka sida. Var det kanske lite förhastat ändå, beslutet att fria till Isak? Vad har han att erbjuda honom i form av trygghet och säkerhet?
> 
> Ett positivt besked, kanske rentav ett tecken, från ett oväntat håll, gör att allt känns lite bättre allt eftersom dagen går, och snart är osäkerheten bortjagad igen. Allt kanske inte är perfekt, men ibland räcker det med tillräckligt bra.
> 
>  Vi er perfekt men verden er ikke det  
> Øyne blankere enn arkene sånn de egentlig så ut  
> Før alle slagene og sparkene  
> Jeg er bare en gutt  
> Alene med alle tankene som aah  
> Vi er perfekt men verden er ikke det  
> Asjetter til elefantene  
> Sier vi samme tinga helt til vi begge er vant til det  
> Blir det til slutt noe sant i det

**Dag 09 - Salzkammergut - Even**

Omgivelsene slynger seg framfor dem i grønne og blå sjatteringer. Av og til stikker en hvit fjelltopp opp i det fjerne. De har valgt den grønne ruta på det store utbrettkartet. Den som skal være mest idyllisk. Nå kjører de gjennom små landsbyer der bindingsverksfasadene står tett i tett. Lokale folk er travelt opptatt med hverdagen. De haster seg av gårde mellom blomsterkasser som bugner over av røde og rosa slyngpelargonia.

Vilde er sjåfør og Magnus gjør alt han kan for å distrahere henne. Ikke at han mener det sånn, han er bare Magnus. Leser kart og TripAdvisor om hverandre mens han peker og forteller. Hun tar det overraskende rolig. Even ville nok latt det påvirke kjørestilen i mye større grad. Han morer seg med å tenke at hun må være vant til det. At det alltid er litt sånn når de to er på tur.

Det er siste dag i juni og godværet er tilbake for fullt. Det milde solskinnet som stort sett har fulgt dem hele veien sørover, danser over ansiktet og i håret til Isak. Gir han en gylden, lett helgenaktig framtoning. Han sitter med ryggen lent mot Even som igjen støtter seg mot bakruta og har trukket det ene benet helt opp i setet. Ikke helt etter trafikkforskriftene, men akkurat nå bekymrer ikke det Even så veldig. Han nyter livet med Isak i armkroken. Bruker fingrene til å spore solstråler i håret og ansiktet hans. Lure øynene hans til å gli igjen og lokke små sukk ut av han.

Even vet egentlig at denne turen ikke nødvendigvis var Isaks første ønske. Derfor er det ekstra fint å se hvordan han storkoser seg. Han har latt seg overtale fullstendig av nok et av Evens mange innfall og gitt seg hen til turen deres. Nå følger han ivrig med på Magnus amatørmessige guiding og kommenterer dovent alt som er å se langs veien. Spesielt fornøyd er han nok med å ha sluppet unna Sound of Music over høyttaleren. Isak sa først et nølende men godmodig ja til å ha musikken i bakgrunnen, men da de dro igang med hallelujakor, var det nok. Han trengte ikke engang å si det. Even kjente igjen de sammenbitte kjevene lang vei.

Det gjør han egentlig ingen ting at Isak ikke helt deler hans entusiasme for filmen. En film der hovedpersonen bryter ut i sang med jevne mellomrom passer ikke jordnære, analytiske Isak. Det gjør ikke noe. Han ville ikke vært Isak om han frivillig sang med av full hals. Derfor var det Even selv som improviserte fram forslag som: “Kanskje vi bare skal snakke?” og “Fint for oss her bak å følge med på hva Magnus leser!” Som belønning fikk han et ironisk smil og et kyss som varte helt til Magnus kremtet høylytt.

Even har tenkt mye på hvordan han skal spørre Isak. Om det han har aller mest lyst til å spørre om, altså. Etter samtalen med Jonas ble alt liksom så påtagelig og ekte. Før det brukte han lang tid på å tenke ut hvordan han skulle få snakket med Jonas i det hele tatt. Litt typisk! Han må gjennomføre det nå. Det er noen som forventer det av han. Og ikke bare noen, det er Jonas.

Fremdeles har han ikke klart å male fram den perfekte anledningen. Fremdeles er det små spetter av tvil i drømmene hans. Hva har Even å tilby, liksom? En stemme som forteller han at det ikke blir bra nok, som minner han på at Isak kan komme til å si nei.. Ikke det at han egentlig tror det vil skje, men helt sikker kan han ikke være før han har spurt på ekte.

Derfor har han sett for seg utallige muligheter og versjoner. Han har drømt om dem i Roma, foran Fontena di Trevi. Bare for å synes det kjennes mer episk å gå ned på kne på toppen av trappene i Montmartre. Even blir ikke helt fornøyd med sin egen plan. Ikke foreløpig, men han kommer til å bli det når han bare har tenkt ferdig.

Mulig han kunne benyttet akkurat denne dagen. Denne impulsive innskytelsen. Men.. Han har ikke kjøpt noen ring og tvilen lager fremdeles små, svarte hull inni han. Tvilen som han vet er irrasjonell. Den gjelder egentlig verken han selv, dem eller Isak. Det er bare den dumme stemmen inni han som har en tendens til å få hakk i plata. Dessuten var vel akkurat dette mer Magnus forsøk på å være romantisk enn det var hans eget.

Når Vilde svinger inn på en overvokst, skyggefull parkeringsplass, skjønner Even at han har drømt seg fullstendig bort. Langsomt stabber han seg tilbake til her og nå, til lyden av Vilde som annonserer at de er framme i Mondsee. Even lar tankene hvile for en stund. Setter dem til side til fordel for vennene, solskinnet og de duvende omgivelsene.

“Og hva skjer her?” Isak setter seg opp og løfter på hodet. Even følger blikket hans. De har stoppet litt i utkanten av noe som må være et landsbysentrum. På den ene siden har de en bugnende, frodig park. Hvis de snur blikket litt, dukker det opp en ganske stor husklynge. Mellom de lave tretakene som kan skimtes på rekke og rad, vokser spirene på en imponerende stilren barokkirke opp. En sånn med runde kupler i hamret kobber som det er så mange av i området.

“Kødder du?” Vilde er ganske så forurettet over at han ikke straks skjønner greia. “Det var jo her Maria giftet seg!”  
“Hæ?” Isak ser på henne som om hun hadde sagt noe helt på jordet, og Even må holde seg fra å le. Isak faker ikke, og han tulla ikke da han sa han ikke har sett Sound of Music.  
“Ja? I filmen?” Vilde gir seg ikke. “I Sound og Music giftet hun seg her, i denne kirken.”  
“Eller scenen er spilt inn her,” supplerer Even.  
“Åh, okay!” Isak nikker og gjør så godt han kan for å virke interessert.  
“Ja, ja.. Vi skal se kirken,” skyter Magnus inn og legger hånden sin over Vildes. “Men først skal vi ha mat, ass! Utsulta, jeg!”

I det han skal til å gå ut av bilen, vibrerer telefonen i lomma. Even er litt overrasket. Alle vet vel at han er på ferie? Heldigvis tar han seg allikevel bryet med å sjekke. Det er et kjent nummer, men han kan ikke for sitt bare liv huske hvor han kjenner en K. Helleberg fra. Det har vært så mange mennesker og kontakter opp igjennom det siste året at Even går helt i surr.

“Hei Even, det er Kaja! Husker du meg?” En litt hes damestemme kvitrer i den andre enden av røret. “Har prøvd å melde deg på messenger i dagevis nå, men ser du ikke har lest. Dette er siste arbeidsdagen min før ferie, så jeg bare måtte ringe!”  
“Ja.. Hei!” Even er forsiktig. Dama virker seriøs og formell, så han vil ikke føkke opp noe med å være uhøflig eller ikke kjenne igjen folk. “Hyggelig å høre fra deg.”  
“Ja, er jo en stund siden Svalbard, men jeg har hørt navnet ditt nevnt i flere sammenhenger.” Stemmer det! De hadde jobba på et dokumentarprogram på Svalbard. Hun var prod.ass og han var gaffer.  
“Jobber for Monster jeg nå, og greia er at jeg skal igang med et nytt konsept til høsten og hører du var på jakt etter jobb. Filming starter i august, serien har premiere i oktober. Trenger en dyktig klipper på laget. Kunne du være interessert? Engasjement fra august til desember?”

Hva? Et jobbtilbud? Et jobbtilbud som ringer og gir seg selv? Det er nesten for godt til å være sant. Hun plaprer videre om konsept og om betingelser. Det går Even litt hus forbi, men han klarer visst å vise tilstrekkelig interesse. Får med seg at det handler om en gjeng nerder som skal lage håndballag. Hans jobb vil være i klippen.

Videre får han med seg at Isak står og vifter frenetisk med armene og tydeligvis har en formening om hva han skal svare dama. At han ikke må si ja med en gang og sånne ting som Isak selvfølgelig tenker på. På et eller annet vis får Even rodd i land samtalen. Gjort en avtale om at hun skal sende han betingelsene skriftlig og at han skal svare innen kl. 15.00 samme dag, slik at hun får et svar før ferien skal begynne.

Inni han raser et par stormer og en gresshoppesverm. Engasjement hele høsten? For Monster? Selvfølgelig skal han ha det! Tenk så perfekt det vil være med noen måneders fast lønn. Å kunne si til Isak at han kan konsentrere seg 100% om innspurten på masteren, fordi han, Even tar regningene? Herregud, det blir digg!

Isak kaster seg om halsen hans og svinger han rundt så godt det lar seg gjøre så fort Even har lagt telefonen tilbake i lomma.  
“Hva skjedde nå? Blei du liksom headhunta?” Smilet hans lyser stolthet, og glimtet i øynene gjenspeiler hvordan Even føler seg. Vilde og Magnus slutter seg til med lykkeønskninger med en gang Isak roper ut at Even har fått jobb. Magnus annonserer høylytt at etterpå blir det skåling i musserende for hans regning. Bare han får lunsjen sin, så klart.

Da Vilde og Magnus henta den lille Citroenen i dag morges, kom de tilbake, var det med handleposer stappfulle av kaizersemler, pålegg og småsnacks. De har kaffe på termos og hardkokte egg provisorisk kokt i vannkokeren på vandrerhjemmet. Mengden proviant gir Even en følelse av at Vilde trodde dette kom til å bli en evig lang kjøretur. Når hun bretter to pledd og drar opp den ene matvaren etter den andre av posene, er hun liksom fremdeles sjefen for kosegruppa. Bare mer praktisk og sikker i sin sak.

Som underveismåltider flest, smaker nista utmerket. Det er bare brødmat med pålegg og kaffe, men det passer helt perfekt akkurat der og da. Parken de har funnet er et malerisk sted med høye popler som leker med sollyset og kaster skygge der det trengs. I tillegg kjenner de en liten bris fra vannet der de sitter. De grønne slettene skråner svakt nedover og ender i en idyllisk strandpromenade.

Etter maten følger de den gruslagte stien bortover langs den grønnblå innsjøen. En turistbåt, MS Mondsee ligger til kai idet de rusler forbi. Nysgjerrige på båttur får de kapteinen i tale. En litt eldre skipper med båtlue og stram uniform. Han mangler bare pipa.

Vennlig forklarer han på meget gebrokkent engelsk at båten tar dem på en times rundtur rundt sjøen. At de underveis vil få se mange av de flotte stedene der hagescenene i Sound of Music ble tatt opp. Vilde sitrer forventningsfullt når hun hører det, og Even må innrømme at han har god lyst til å hoppe på han også. Han har gode minner om en båtveltscene med Maria og 7 unger. En av favorittscenene. Virker som Magnus husker akkurat det samme, for han spør om den er tatt opp i nærheten og får et humrende ja.

De blir en liten gjeng med til sammen 15 turister på runden. Kapteinen åpner vinduet til førerhuset, og guider dem hele veien. Peker ut fjelltopper og småsteder langs ruta som kan være av interesse. Forteller om det helt spesielle kulturlandskapet som er på UNESCOs verdensarvliste. Legger ut om hvordan driften av saltgruver pleide å prege regionen. Det går i konger og kriger. Rudolfer, Ottoer og diverse habsburgere gjør sine inntog i fortellingen og salt blir til maktkamp opp gjennom århundrene.

Han forteller om handel som har bestått i tusenvis av år. At Mondsee faktisk var tilholdssted for neolittisk kultur. Den første kobberproduserende kulturen man kjenner i Europa. Når Isak spisser ørene og blir interessert, forteller han at dette kobberet både kan finnes igjen i ismannen Ötzis øks og i skandinaviske kobberlevninger. Mye som vitner om langt mer handel enn man var klar over.

Skålen Magnus lovet å spandere for Evens nye jobb kommer allerede på båten. De tilbyr passasjerene å kjøpe drikke og Magnus er kjapp til å annonsere at han skal rive i med en flaske Cremante mens han spør skipperen om hvor han kan kjøpe mer musserende, for de skal selvfølgelig feire mer når de kommer til leiligheten. De får selskap av et par medpassasjerer i den skålen og Evens nyhet blir litt ekstra stas når en gjeng fremmede er med og gratulerer.

Vel tilbake på brygga føler de seg virkelig hakket klokere enn de var da de hoppet på båten. Allerede mens de slentrer fornøyd inn mot sentrum, begynner Vilde å snakke helt over seg av begeistring. De er på vei til den flotte, barokke kirken der Maria von Trapp ble gift på film og hun lar seg fascinere i den grad at Magnus ser både litt forfjamset og litt slukøret ut når Isak dytter borti han og spør hva neste trekk er. Kirken er et syn med tilhørende kloster har overdådige barokke irrganger. Den blir nøye studert og sammenlignet med hvordan det så ut på filmen. Dette er tydelig et høydepunkt for henne. Når de blir alene i kirkerommet klarer hun ikke helt å motstå fristelsen til å synge noen strofer. _“Regndugg på roser og blå elefanter/ skinnende kopperkar, mønstrede vanter / Gråpapirpakker med hyssing omkring / dette er blant mine kjæreste ting..”_  
Magnus bryter inn. Han flirer litt av henne og kysser henne på kinnet.  
“Synger du på norsk, du da?” Hun bare smiler ivrig til han. Øynene hennes lyser opp.  
“Ja! Det var sånn jeg lærte den av mormor,” kvitrer hun mot latteren hans.  
“Det var en ny versjon av “My favourite things,” svarer han bare og tar hånda hennes. Leder an tilbake ut i junisola.

Torget er et typisk, slumrende landsbytorg . De søte alpevillaene i forskjellige farger ligger på hver sin side av en slags kombinert restaurant og handlegate. Even sjekker klokka. Nøye på at han må gi tilbakemelding angående den jobben. Mens Magnus drar Vilde inn i en suvenirbutikk, blir han og Isak stående bøyd over telefonen hans for å kikke på betingelsene. Det var aldri noen tvil om at han skulle ha den. Hadde det ikke vært for at det føles overivrig, ville han bare sagt ja med en gang. Så mens han ringer Kaja, kjøper Isak is til dem. Kommer tilbake med de to andre på slep og to kremmerhus fylt med et vell av farger og smaker i hendene.

Når de ser på kartet, ser de at de blir nødt til å vende om og kjøre tilbake for å finne leiligheten de har leid. Den ligger langs den største av alle de små innsjøene her i Salzkammergut, Attersee, og befinner seg i en av de småstedsidylliske landsbyene de allerede har kjørt gjennom på sin ferd gjennom landskapet.

Hvis Mondsee var spesiell i fargene, er Attersee om mulig enda mer turkis og klarere i vannet. Innsjøen har et lite vell av seilbåter liggende og vake med fargerike seil. Even håper det blir mulighet for å bade senere. Kanskje når de kommer fram til leiligheten? Etter en lang dag i bilen og i sola, ville det vært utrolig deilig med en dukkert. Den lille landsbyen heter også Attersee. Eller Attersee am Attersee, da, for virkelig å sette smør på flesk

De parkerer bilen på en ledig plass på torget og tar seg fram til fots resten av veien. Gjennom en smal, litt trafikkert gate. Det viser seg å være et godt voksent ektepar med et stort, velutstyrt anneks til overs, som er utleierne deres. De får nøkler og blir vist rundt. Dagligvarebutikken og den korte, men trivelige strandpromenaden pekes ut. Videre får de tips om å spise middag på det lokale hotellet som tilbyr bademuligheter og en bedre restaurant.

Mens de pakker ut maten og setter nista i kjøleskapet, tryller Magnus fram både en flaske til med musserende og en fersk apfelstrudel som han og Vilde kjøpte i Mondsee. De blir sittende rundt det store spisebordet i fellesrommet en liten stund. Skåler flere ganger. For ny jobb, for en flott dag og for gode venner.

Vilde har lyst til å spise og bade på hotellet og snakker varmt om det. Magnus har oppdaget at det er minigolf langs strandpromenaden og snakker entusiastisk om at de bare må spille et slag i kveld. Isak er helt med på det siste og skryter av at han kan slå Magnus med en hånd om han må. De blir enige om å slappe av litt før de skal stikke ut. Bestemmer kjapt hvem som skal ha hvilket soverom og drar med seg sekker og bagasje inn dit.

Så fort de lukker døra etter seg, er Isak på han. Slår armene rundt han bakfra og kysser nakken hans vått og inderlig. Presser seg mot rumpa hans og lar han kjenne at han ikke mente et eneste ord av det han sa til Magnus om at han trengte en ettermiddagslur. Det er som om han snudde på en flis. Gikk fra å planlegge minigolf med Magnus det ene øyeblikket til å være digg, kåt kjæreste på et blunk, og det er virkelig ikke Even imot.

“Endelig,” mumler han mens hendene farer er over alt. Han puster allerede i små, korte støt mens han planter sultne kyss litt på skrått langs hårfestet til Even. “Må ha deg. Nå!”

Even snur seg i armene hans og blir presset inn mot veggen og kysset. Det føles helt elektrisk. Alt for lenge siden de var bare de to og kunne kysse hverandre på den måten. Hektisk og hardt, dovent og bedagelig. Hele settingen gjør han ør. Får han til å smile fårete mens ivrige fingre trekker i klærne hans for å få dem av.

Even gjengjelder tjenesten. Vil kjenne mest mulig naken hud mot sin egen. Se og memorere hele Isak. Alle fakter og berøringer.

Det er ikke det at de har vært på tur så veldig lenge. Ni dager er ingenting i forhold til alle ukene de fremdeles har foran seg. Er bare at det blir lite igjen til bare de to når de er ute og reiser på denne måten. Alt for få muligheter til å være kjærester. Det eneste de har fått til så langt, er et par stjålne øyeblikk på offentlige toaletter. Øyeblikk som ikke egentlig er noen av dem sin greie, men som føltes veldig godt og absolutt nødvendig der og da.

Dette derimot? Dette er noe helt annet. Crispy, nyvasket sengetøy, all plassen og privatlivet de kan ønske seg. Et par timer til bare å nyte hverandre. Glede seg over at de går en trygg høst i møte og feire de mulighetene det betyr. De er lett å gi seg hen til hverandre her inne.

De lar fingre, hender, munn gli dit de vil. Det er noe heftig og utålmodig over hvordan de slynger seg rundt hverandre. Isak viser med hele seg at han har ønsket og gledet seg til dette. At kanskje det jobbtilbudet, de flotte omgivelsene og et par glass med musserende har fått han til å hige litt ekstra etter det. Han gisper seg gjennom hektiske ord som resonnerer. Får gjenlyd i nye og gamle rytmer.

“Isak,” Even er nødt til å hviske navnet hans. Vil så gjerne roe han ned, for dette vil være fort over om de fortsetter sånn. Men akkurat i dag vil han nyte langsomt. Isak ser forvirret på han. Skjønner ikke. Må blunke et par ganger.  
“Slapp av!” Even tar hodet hans mellom hendene og kysser han. Forsiktig og dovent. Lar tunge og lepper vise hva han mener. Isak tar noen dype magedrag og knuger Evens hånd i sin for å jorde seg. Men Even får det som han vil.

Herfra tar de seg god tid. Koser, responderer på hverandres små lyder og hektiske pust. Nyter synet av hverandre og stryker forsiktig og lekent der det kjennes best. De trenger ikke annet enn hverandre og dette rommet. Akkurat her, akkurat nå. Isak møter munnen hans i tusen små kyss som han besvarer, slitt mellom små gisp og et altoppslukende smil.

De stryker hender og lepper over hverandres bare hud. Slynger seg om og i hverandre. Kjenne muskler som strammer seg og slipper taket. Det eneste som betyr noe er å kjenne kroppene sitre av selvfølgelig samhørighet.

Isak finner veien inn til han. Even ikke vil annet enn å ha han der for alltid. Føler på den berusende lykken av å være sammen, igjen og igjen. Alt skjer sakte. De ser hverandre i øynene med intense, glaserte blikk. Hektisk rødmende med lett åpen munn. Fri til pust, små klynk og oppmuntrende ord.

Når det deilige scenariet endelig når sitt crescendo, klynger de seg til hverandre og tar hverandre med. Er der sammen. Kjenner hvordan alt de gjør er i takt, i symbiose. Forsterker nytelsen og den sterke følelsen av tosomhet som alltid er tilstede.

Etterpå ligger de helt stille. Bare kjenner hverandres sitring som en gjenlyd hos seg selv. Even har åpnet seg og gjort plass til Isak mellom lårene og i armene sine. Det lyse hodet hviler på brystet hans. Håret kiler Even lett over huden, og pusten varmer opp små flekker av hud der den treffer. Ordløst nyter de nærheten. Bare er til der mellom sengetøy som nettopp var crispy og kritthvitt, lett vaiende gardiner og usynlige spetter av alt som ikke behøver noen definisjon.

«Jeg elsker denne turen,» hvisker Isak.  
«Mm..» Mumler Even og stryker han over de gyldne krøllene mens han skjenker en takk til alt og ingenting for at dette fremdeles, etter seks og et halvt år er det kjæreste han har. At det fremdeles er så mange gnister mellom dem og så mange usynlige tråder som holder dem sammen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Her ble det masse fluff, men noen dager er aller mest bra. Har benyttet mye av barndommens ferieturer i dette kapittelet.  
> Men det største spørsmålet er vel om dette overlever ratingen?  
> Fortell oss gjerne hva dere synes. Det blir vi veldig glade for ❤️


	17. Fjortisar i lederhosen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Förra kapitlet: Man behöver aldrig ha tråkigt i Magnus och Evens sällskap. Deras lilla spontantripp till Salzburg och omgivningarna från Sound of music blir en succé. Vilde trivs som fisken i vattnet, och till och med Isak finner sig väl till rätta på deras road trip genom söta alpbyar.  
> Ett litet tvivel gnager, men innan dagen är över har Even fått ett erbjudande som lyfter hela tillvaron. Han har ett jobb som väntar när han kommer hem till Oslo, som redigerare till en ny serie! Efter sådana nyheter, önskar han inget hellre än att dra sig tillbaka med Isak och fira grundligt. Dock efter att först ha skålat i prosecco med Vilnus, såklart!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salzkammergut er et godt sted å være. Vilde er vakker, vannet er iskaldt og Magnus vinner så det suser i mini-golf. Noen alvorlige saker må så klart diskuteres, sånn som lagspill, fjortiser i lederhosen og hvem som er den mest egnede sjåføren.  
> Magnus lever ut drømmen om en romantisk tur med Vilde med sin side og sine beste venner rundt seg.
> 
> Nothing comes from nothing  
> Nothing ever could  
> So somewhere in my youth or childhood  
> I must have done something good

**Dag 10 - Salzkammergut - Magnus**

Morgonen är nästan för perfekt. Hade han sett det på film, hade han himlat med ögonen och avfärdat det som en överdriven och påtvingat romantisk fejkscen, banal i all sin stämningsfullhet. Inte för att han har något emot romantik, tvärtom, men han föredrar det jordnära och påtagligt. Har inget egentligt behov av tyllgardiner som fladdrar i den lätta sommarbrisen. Som släpper in blomdoft och fågelkvitter genom det halvöppna fönstret, som silar solsken och tecknar dansande skuggor på den motsatta väggen, på de tillskrynklade lakanen, och på det enda han faktiskt _har_ behov av. Vilde.  
Hennes lena hud, blek på gränsen till vit där solen inte kommit åt, får ett gyllene skimmer i det snabbt tilltagande morgonljuset. Håret som faller ner över hennes ögon, när hon suckar och lutar huvudet framåt, likaså. Han har sett det många gånger, långt fler än han skulle kunna räkna om han försökte. Sett hennes kropp spännas och slappna av i takt med hennes rörelser. Sett små pärlor av svett bryta fram på hennes panna, och hennes ögon knipas ihop av ansträngningen. Sett hennes mun öppnas till hälften för att släppa ut små suckar av välbehag.

Ändå kan han inte inte ta ögonen från henne, kan inte släppa henne med blicken när hon rör sig ovanför honom, med honom. Omsluter honom med sin hetta. För överdrivet romantiskt eller inte, finns det ingenstans i världen han hellre skulle vara, än här med henne. 

“Har du det bra?” viskar han, mest för sakens skull.  
Egentligen vet han att han inte behöver fråga. Om inte Vilde hade varit nöjd, hade hon låtit honom få veta det. Hade avbrutit och visat honom hur hon velat ha det, vad hon behövt, och han hade älskat henne ännu mer för det.  
Nu nickar hon mycket riktigt, med ett belåtet litet leende på läpparna. Sluter ögonen och lutar huvudet bakåt igen. Ger honom chansen att låta blicken följa hans händers väg över hennes kropp. Över låren som grenslar honom, den mjukt insvängda midjan och de vackra, fylliga brösten, som skälver i takt med hennes rörelser. Aldrig att han skulle kunna se sig mätt på henne.

Det dröjer inte länge förrän han märker av den, förändringen i intensitet hos henne. En ökning i hennes rörelser, andetag som går djupare på invägen och darrar lätt på utvägen. Hur hennes höfter rör sig på ett sökande, prövande sätt. Vaggande, gungande.  
“Nu?” mumlar han, och hon svarar med ännu en bekräftande nick.  
Lutar sig lite bakåt, tar stöd mot madrassen bakom sig och mot hans hand som lägger sig om hennes höft. Lyfter kroppen en aning för att göra plats åt hans andra hand som letar sig fram till henne. Hans fingrar som söker, cirklande, lätt pressande, först långsamt, sedan lite snabbare, medan han möter hennes höfters rörelser med sina egna.

När han känner den första skälvningen, ett knappt märkbart risslande, och ser hur röda flammor slår ut på hennes hals och bröst, vet han att det är nära, och när han känner hur hon krampar, när första vågen slår över henne, tillåter han sig själv att släppa efter och dras med. Vilde faller ner mot honom, och han lägger armarna om hennes midja, gömmer ansiktet i hennes trassliga, lätt fuktiga hår och trycker henne mot sig medan de kommer tillsammans.

De blir liggande länge efteråt, i väntan på att andhämtningen ska återgå till det normala och hjärtats vilda hamrande ska lugna sig något. Vilde glider av honom, kurar ihop sig tätt intill med huvudet mot hans arm, som en kelen och tillgiven katt.  
Han stryker hennes rufsiga hår, drar lätt med läpparna över de varma, rosiga kinderna och finner hennes mun. Känner att hon ler mot hans läppar, och kan själv inte hålla tillbaka ett tyst, lyckligt litet skratt.  
När de kan andas normalt och båda återfått talförmågan, säger han helt enkelt “God morgon.”  
“God morgon,” svarar hon med ett nytt litet fniss.

Hon rullar över på rygg bredvid honom, plötsligt övermannad av en gäspning, som en påminnelse om att hon varit helt i färd med att vakna när de började. Sträcker på sig i hela sin ljuvliga nakenhet, låter kroppen kittlas av den ljumma morgonvinden. Täcket ligger undansparkat någonstans i fotändan av sängen, bortglömt. De behöver det inte, har knappt använt det alls ens under natten, trots att fönstret har stått öppet.

Fönstret ja… plötsligt blir han medveten om de ljud som letar sig in i deras lilla privata sfär. Andra ljud än fågelkvitter och sus från avlägsen trafik. Röster, lätt dämpade men utan att viska, och skratt. En dörr som slår igen. Och så trampandet längs grusgången, småsten som knastrar under småspringande gymnastikskor.  
Magnus häver sig upp i halvsittande ställning. För undan gardinen för att kunna se ut, och ler när han ser deras resekamrater på väg bort från huset. Even med badbyxorna i handen, svängande dem i snöret där han tar grusgången i långa kliv. Efter honom kommer Isak, småspringande ett par meter bakom, medan han svingar handduken i luften och försöker komma åt att snärta till Even med den, och skrattar stort när han hoppar undan. 

“Men?” utbrister Vilde, som har slutit upp bredvid honom och sett vad han sett, smått harmset. “Varför frågade de inte om vi ville följa med?”  
“Av samma anledning som vi inte frågade om de ville hänga med på strandpromenaden i går, skulle jag tro,” svarar Magnus godmodigt, och sträcker på nytt ut armen mot Vilde i det han glider tillbaka ner i sängen.

Gårdagen blev precis så soft som han hade hoppats. En promenad längs det klara, grönblå vattnet, med utsikt över småbåtshamnen på ena sidan, och den sagoboksaktiga lilla staden, med vitkalkade hus och uppstickande kyrktorn, på den andra. Och så gudinnan vid hans sida, då, men hon skulle förvisso kunna få vilken plats som helst att kännas som himlen på jorden.

Evak (han kan inte låta bli att använda det gamla gemensamma namnet för dem, ens i tankarna. Skyller på att deras närvaro gör honom tonårsnostalgisk och glad) slöt upp så småningom, när de letat sig fram till minigolfbanan, och de bestämde sig för att ge den ett försök. Först tänkte de vara två lag och dividerade lite om hur de skulle dela upp sig.  
Sound of music-gänget mot de vanliga, föreslog Isak, men blev snabbt nedröstad, då Vilde hävdade att han minsann sett ganska engagerad ut ett tag under förmiddagen, han också. Sedan föreslog Magnus tjejerna mot killarna, och hade han inte själv insett att han tänkt lite för snabbt, hade vännernas anfall av retsam munterhet påmint honom så att det räckt och blivit över. Even erbjöd sig att spela ihop med Magnus, eftersom han ju, som han själv uttryckte det, kunde spela för vilket lag som helst. Detta ledde till en diskussion om att han i sådana fall borde vara på ett helt eget lag, och inte med Magnus, som bara spelat för team Vilde i hela sitt liv. (Här någonstans började det handla mindre om minigolf och mer om sex, då Isak påpekade att Even minsann hade varit team Isak, och inget annat, i flera år nu.)  
Och så blev det också till slut, de var fyra lag med en person i varje. Och han vann faktiskt, trots Isaks tidigare skrävlanden om att han liksom skulle vara minigolf-mastern. Master eller inte, det är en fråga om uthållighet och precision, menade Magnus. Och sådant behärskar han ju, har han nyss påmint sig själv om. Får gott om träning i team Vilde...  

Efter minigolfen passade det fint att leta sig fram till restaurangen de fått rekommenderade för sig. De fick en plats på uteserveringen, som bokstavligt talat låg på sjöstranden, där de kunde fortsätta att njuta av sommarkvällen och utsikten. Och av rotisserikyckling, som visst kallas grillhendl här, och österrikisk potatissallad. Och lite för många Stiegl. Allt medan vännerna i Wien underhöll dem via telefon, med bilder från deras dag och kväll.  
De hade visst besökt Schönbrunn ändå, något som varit uppe till diskussion innan de åkte. Sedan avlagt ännu ett besök på Pratern, där bara Sana och Chris varit förut. Och så till slut, en pub crawl i sedvanlig Mahdi-regi. Bilderna som trillade in, från ömsom Chris, ömsom Jonas telefoner, ändrade karaktär allt eftersom kvällen led. Sana, strosande genom den grönskande barockträdgården på Schönbrunn. Mahdi, fläktande sig i värmen i palmhuset. Eva, lyckligt flinande där hon satt inklämd mellan Jonas och Noora i pariserhjulet på Pratern. Eva igen , ilsken och rödgråten efter att ha ramlat omkull på fyllan och skadat knät.  
Bortsett från det sista, såg det ut att ha varit en rolig kväll, men Magnus är ändå övertygad om att det var de, han, Vilde och Evak, som hade dragit vinstlotten. Vad skulle möjligtvis kunna slå det här, liksom? 

Bada blev det aldrig riktigt tid för igår, men att de inte kan åka härifrån utan ett dopp, är både Vilde, och tydligtvis också deras resekamrater, eniga om. De kommer sig upp från den ljuvliga sängvärmen så småningom, tar en snabb (nåja…) dusch och äter frukost.  
Det är en egendomligt komponerad måltid de dukar upp för sig i det lilla köket. Resterna från gårdagens picknick och eftermiddagsskål, ägg, halvtorra kaizersemlor, en liten bit apfelstrudel och färskt kaffe på bryggaren. Det sista har de Isak att tacka för, misstänker Magnus. Det är en vana han la sig till med under tiden han och Even bodde hemma hos dem, i gästrummet. Lämnade aldrig lägenheten utan att se till att det fanns färdigbryggt kaffe till dem som fortfarande sov, och förmodligen är det så det ser ut hemma hos honom och Even också.  
DET, menar Magnus, är romantik. 

Det tar inte lång tid att lokalisera den lilla badplatsen, och kort därefter Evak. Isak, halvliggande på sin handduk i skuggan under ett träd, och Even en bit ut i vattnet, vinkande åt dem att komma ut och göra honom sällskap. Vilde är inte svårövertalad, utan skalar snabbt av sig det lilla linnet och den ljusblåmönstrade sarongen hon bär över bikinin.  
Magnus bestämmer sig för att vänta lite, och slår sig istället ner bredvid Isak under trädet.  
“Sovit bra?” frågar han efter utbytta god morgon-hälsningar.  
“Mhm,” nickar Isak. “Jäkla nice ställe, det här, alltså… bra idé ni fick!”  
Magnus ler av hans ord, och av Vildes pip av illa dold förtjusning när Even skvätter vatten efter henne.  
“Och det där med Evens jobb, då?” fyller han i. “Det är ju liksom, som ett tecken! Att det är nu det släpper för honom. Detta kommer att bli ert år, alltså, tro mig!”  
Isak skrattar godmodigt åt hans svada, men gör inget för att dölja sin stolthet.  
“Ja, han är värd lite medvind nu, alltså...”  
“Det är ni båda två, vet du. Good things happen to good people, eller hur är det man säger?” 

Isak slår ner blicken, märkbart rörd av Magnus ord men utan att kommentera dem ytterligare. Så har det alltid varit, Isak vet inte alltid hur han ska ta Magnus översvallande (säkert stundtals snudd på påfrestande) uppskattning, men nuförtiden råder det aldrig några tvivel om att den är välkommen.  
När Vilde ropar åt dem att vattnet är jätteskönt och att de borde komma och känna efter själva, ser han upp med ett flin, tacksam för avbrottet. Han slänger en blick på Magnus och nickar menande mot gestalterna som vinkar åt dem från vattnet.  

“Kom igen, sisten i?”    
“Gå du, jag väntar lite,” svarar Magnus.  
Visst ser det skönt ut, men han har det ganska fint på sin plats under trädet också. Har ingen större lust att byta den mot friskt, men säkert ohjälpligt kallt, insjövatten än på ett tag.  
“Någon måste ju passa hjärtväskan,” slänger han till med som ursäkt, när han får syn på Isaks improviserade packning, där ett hörn av sagda väska mycket riktigt sticker upp.  
“Den ser vi från vattnet,” viftar Isak bort, men tar ändå tillfället i akt att pressa ner den svarta väskan, betydligt plattare nu sedan de plockat ur Evens mediciner och lite andra saker ur den, i tygkassen och kamouflera den med några lösa klädesplagg. “Kom igen nu Mags, är du rädd för vatten, eller vad är det frågan om?”  
Det tar skruv.

Det  _ är _ skönt i vattnet, och dagen är om möjligt ännu soligare och varmare än gårdagen. Hade det varit upp till honom, hade de gott kunnat stanna här på stranden mycket längre. Men efter ett par timmar märker han hur Even blir rastlös, trummar lite med fingrarna mot marken och vrider och vänder på den lilla tourguide som Vilde köpt i Mondsee igår.  Och när Vilde försiktigt påpekar att de borde göra mesta möjliga av dagen, och utnyttja timmarna de har kvar med bilen, är han enig. Det börjar ändå bli dags att återvända till annexet, packa ihop det sista och ta adjö av värdparet. På det här viset kan de ta sin tid med dagen utan att behöva stressa.

De har ingen tid att passa förrän ikväll, då de måste vara tillbaka i Salzburg för att hoppa på nattåget och återförenas med de andra. Innan dess ska de ha lämnat tillbaka bilen, men det ska väl vara fort avklarat. Så de bestämmer sig för att ta dagen som den kommer. Köra runt lite på måfå och stanna till där det verkar intressant.  
Even erbjuder sig att köra, men Vilde menar att hon borde fortsätta som chaufför när hon en gång börjat. Trots allt är det hon som kan den här hyrbilen nu, och har erfarenhet av att köra i de här omgivningarna.  
Even, som känner igen ivern hos någon som trivs i ledarrollen, insisterar inte mer, men när Vilde föreslår att han ska vara kartläsare och ta plats bredvid henne i framsätet, nickar han strax.

Att Sound of music-pratet inte är helt färdigt, blir både Isak och Magnus snart varse. Så fort de tagit plats i baksätet och påbörjat resan tillbaka till den större staden, är diskussionen åter igång. Teorier och spekulationer om karaktärer. Jämförelser av filmens handling i förhållande till boken och, framför allt, verkligheten. (“De flydde faktiskt inte till fots över alperna i verkligheten, de hoppade på ett tåg till Italien. Precis som vi ska göra ikväll!”)  
Favoritscener och underskattade ögonblick avhandlas också. Vilde låter känslosam och rörd när hon berättar om en scen som hon inte lagt någon större vikt vid som liten, men som gjorde desto störrre intryck på hennes tonåriga jag. Den när Kapten von Trapp, under musikfesten i Salzburg, kom av sig under sitt framträdande, och fick stöttning av sin hustru Maria, barnen och så småningom alla gäster som samlats i lokalen.  
Even ler lite blekt av hennes ord.   
“Tja… det där känner vi ju igen. Eller hur, baby?”

Han slänger en blick över axeln på Isak i baksätet. Isak som ler och lutar sig fram. Sträcker ut en hand för att stryka honom över armen. Det är inte helt lätt för honom att komma åt, från sin plats bakom förarsätet, men Even fångar upp hans smygande hand och behåller den i sin ett tag. Trycker en mjuk kyss, full av ömhet och tacksamhet, över hans knogar. För en gångs skull lyckas Magnus bita ihop om det menande “ååååh”, som har blivit standard vid någon som helst kärleksyttring mellan hans vänner.

Han kommer ihåg den där kvällen de pratar om. Karaokebaren och myllret av människor, och så Even, som stakade sig och tappade tråden mitt under  _ Imagine.  _ Gick från självsäker till livrädd på en halv sekund. Vad det handlade om hade Magnus ingen aning om då, och det var han inte ensam om.   
Det spelade ingen större roll heller, det intressanta i den stunden var Isaks agerande. Han, som bara minuter tidigare hade tvärvägrat när Even föreslagit en duett, som hade avfärdat hela tanken på att sjunga offentligt och sagt att han skulle behöva minst fem öl till för att ens överväga en sådan sak… Han befann sig intill Even snabbare än någon av dem hann uppfatta. La armen om honom och stämde in i sången, trots att det måste ha varit rena mardrömmen för någon så introvert. Men mardröm eller inte, Even behövde honom, och det var det enda som existerade för Isak.  
DET, tänkte Magnus då (och tänker han nu), det är romantik.

I framsätet har samtalet gått vidare, och handlar nu om den crush både Vilde och Even hyste för den äldre von Trapp-brodern Friedrich. Kan det kanske vara så, att denna ljushåriga yngling för alltid har färgat deras preferenser? Är han rent av en bidragande orsak till att de båda fann kärleken tidigt i livet, och dessutom fann den i blonda, unga män?  
Magnus växlar en besvärad blick med Isak. Ser samma tveksamhet och skepsis som hos sig själv. Det är en sak att de två i framsätet har hängt upp sig på fel musikalfilm (Sound of music framför Die Liebe am Königsee, liksom?) men att sitta där och jämföra dem med joddlande fjortonåringar i lederhosen? Där går nog gränsen, ändå...  
“Nej, hörni, nu får ni prata om något annat!” utbrister han, med en röst som spricker lite på slutet.  

De hinner komma fram till Salzburg innan det blir dags för ett riktigt stopp. Då har de tagit god tid på sig genom småbyar och vackra skogsvägar. Pekat och drömt sig bort. Lagat lösa planer om att återvända hit någon gång. Kanske när det är vinter och fullt av snö?  
Even delar sin uppmärksamhet mellan vägkartan och Vildes tourguide. Läser högt om saker de skulle kunna ägna sig åt, antingen nu eller under nästa resa. 

De passerar Nonnberg, där verklighetens fräulein Maria aldrig blev någon nunna, och där flera ikoniska scener spelades in. Att besöka klostret är inget alternativ då det fortfarande drivs som just det, ett kloster, och inte direkt har något behov av nyfikna turister. Men det räcker gott att beundra den enorma byggnaden, som ligger där den har legat sedan år 715.

Even läser högt om Mozarts barndomshem, som också ska ligga i närheten, men inte heller det lockar särskilt stort. Men när han nämner Stiegl-bryggeriet, får han uppmärksamhet från åtminstone två olika håll. Och när det dessutom visar sig att inträdet täcker såväl guidad tur i bryggerimuséet, som smakprov på öl och en gratis souvenir från giftshoppen, är alla med på förslaget.  
Isak föreslår att de ska åka och lämna tillbaka bilen, och sedan ta en buss till bryggeriet, men Vilde viftar bort det. Har hon kört hela dagen, kan hon lika gärna fortsätta. Och till skillnad från de andra, är hon ingen ölfantast och avstår gärna från smakproverna, säger hon.

Och man behöver nog inte vara ölfantast för att uppskatta rundvandringen i den gigantiska, gula byggnaden. Magnus ser hur Vildes ögon tindrar där hon tassar omkring bland ölfat och trätunnor och sträcker på sig för att komma åt att läsa på alla plakat.   
Att de missade dagens guidning gör ingenting, när allt är nogsamt översatt till engelska. Och Magnus har en känsla av att det är miljön hon fascineras av. Den råa, lite ruffiga inredningen som återfinns i de flesta brukslokaler, med blottade träbalkar och nakna tegelväggar, som får Isaks och Evens glada tjoanden att eka. Det skulle inte förvåna honom om något liknande dyker upp i deras egna hem, efter att de kommit tillbaka från den här resan.

Men när de har avslutat turen och kommit ut i restaurangen, där de har beslutat sig för att stanna för en sen lunch, dämpas Vildes nöjda leende något.  
Hon må inte vara någon ölfantast, men föregående kväll slank det ner en hel del radlers. Inte tillräckligt många för att hon ska ha tröttnat, men nog för att hon ska ha fått mersmak. När hon nu fäster ögonen på menyn, och den långa listan av blanddrycker av olika smaker som restaurangen erbjuder, kan hon inte hålla tillbaka ett förargat litet utrop.  
Hon skulle ha lyssnat på Isak och kört tillbaka bilen innan det här besöket, så hade hon inte behövt avstå från en (eller två eller tre) grapefruktsöl till maten, klagar hon småsurt. Men det är ju så dags nu... 

Men, Magnus har alltid varit av uppfattningen att problem är till för att lösas. Och är det inte värre än såhär, är det inte värt ens gråa hårstrån, som mamma alltid har sagt. Snabbt fiskar han upp kupongerna, som berättigar honom till tre ölprover, och lämnar över dem till Isak. Det står ingenstans hur stora de här smakproven kommer att vara, men varför chansa, resonerar han och viftar till sig servitrisen för att ändra deras beställning.  
Det är lätt ordnat för honom att låta bli ölen, så att han kan köra tillbaka bilen, och Vilde kan få så många radlers hon vill.  
Och det, om något, är väl romantik?  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Är ni redo för nästa land?  
> Och vill ni höra våra resenärers soundtrack? Det heter Peace Train och finns på Spotify under brukeren artemiss2121.  
> Vi blir väldigt glada för en liten kommentar!


	18. Hittegods og vrakgods?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Forrige kapittel: Magnus lever ut drømmen om en romantisk tur med Vilde med sin side og sine beste venner rundt seg. en lat morgenstund med et påfølgende bad ble en god start på dagen. Vilde er vakker, vannet er iskaldt og Magnus vinner så det suser på alle fronter. Noen alvorlige saker må så klart diskuteres, sånn som lagspill, fjortiser i lederhosen og hvem som er den mest egnede sjåføren. Under et besøk til Stieglbryggeriet får han virkelig vist Vilde at hverdagsromantikken fremdeles lever i beste velgående. Dessuten får han sjansen til å teste ut leiebilen før den skal leveres og de skal gjenforenes med resten av gjengen som møter dem på nattoget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Så är det dags att ta farväl av Wien också. Jonas har saknat sin best bro de senaste dagarna. Även om han har haft det bra med Mahdi och tjejerna (kanske då särskilt en viss tjej...) är han glad över att få se Isak igen, och få en chans att återuppta deras viktiga samtal.
> 
> Att ta nattåget över de italienska alperna låter som bäddat för ett riktigt äventyr, men verkligheten är nog långt mer nedtonad. Lite kortspel och småprat, och så en god natts sömn på det, mer dramatiskt än så blir det inte. Eller?
> 
> A dream that will need  
> All the love you can give,  
> Every day of your life,  
> For as long as you live  
> Climb every mountain,  
> Ford every stream,  
> Follow every rainbow,  
> Till you find your dream

**Dag 10 - Salzkammergut - Jonas**  
De står på Salzburg Hauptbahnhof og nattoget fra München er allerede annonsert på vei inn. Jonas tar Eva i hånda og løper. Så fort hun klarer, i det minste. Det minner han om da de skulle bytte tog på Gare du Nord i Paris. Det var den sommeren for fem år siden og planen var å finne Eurostartoget som skulle ta dem over kanalen. En overopphetet ettermiddag som brøt ut i full forvirring da det viste seg at Eva hadde mistet sminkepungen sin.

Eller rettere sagt, hun hadde lagt den igjen på en kaféstol etter en runde foran lommespeilet. Panikken som dukket opp da hun skjønte den var borte, lot seg ikke stagge før jenta fra bordet ved siden av ble spotta på vei til hittegodskontoret med pungen under armen. Alt vel, og ingen kostbare leppestifter eller parfymer tapt, men de endte med dårlig tid. Endte med et lite hinderløp gjennom stasjonshallen med hver sin sekk på ryggen. Den gangen klarte de heldigvis å kaste seg på rett tog i siste sekund. Eva var så søt den dagen. Stressa, forvirra og kjempespent på en gang.

Hun er søt fremdeles. I dag ligger det litt mer fortvilelse over egne begrensninger i faktene. Hun tror at hun haster seg av gårde. Håret hennes flagrer etter dem som fartsstriper, men det går ikke fort. Jonas forbarmer seg over henne fordi hun halter litt på det forslåtte kneet. Overtar det hun har å bære på, og blir seende ut som en latterlig skjerpa der han humper seg fram med sin egen sekk på ryggen og hennes i armene. Gjør det med glede. Selv om han må innrømme at den høylytte praten hennes om å hooke med en spansk medisinstudent var noe av det minst imponerende han overhørte i hele går. Ja, hun var ganske full, og nei, hun mente det ikke seriøst, men allikevel..

Selvfølgelig hjalp det kraftig på å rette opp inntrykket at det var han hun ropte etter for hjelp da hun snublet. og slo seg til blods. At han fikk stelle såret og klemme henne inntil seg. Hun hvisket han til og med i øret at hun ikke visste hva hun skulle gjort uten han.. Men likevel.. Følelsen av å være en vennlig, vraket teddybjørn spøker hele tiden i bakgrunnen. Nei, Jonas er ikke helt der han vil når det gjelder Eva.

Glasstaket er i ferd med å kjøle seg ned for kvelden og lager skingrende lyder over dem. En mor med to barn er i veien, men de smyger seg rundt, selv om barna er viltre i leken. Over høyttaleren annonseres det at toget til Klagenfurt har avgang akkurat nå, men det er ikke dit de skal. Isteden svinser de etter kjolefliken til Sana når den forsvinner rundt neste hjørne. Er det noen som vet veien, så er det henne.

På plattform 5A har Noora tatt på seg reiselederhatten igjen. Hun kikker på klokka og er litt bekymra. Isak og de er ikke å se, og toget går snart, men hun peker dem til rett vogn. De har reservert plassbilletter til denne strekningen. Den er lang og de har natta for seg. Når man skal sitte på samme tog i 11 timer, er det godt det blir en del soving underveis. Hvis han ikke tar feil, var det her de hadde sånne seter som kunne gjøres om til senger? Noora viste det på film. Virka ganske kult, for klokka er bare ti, og de skal ikke legge seg ennå.

Bekymringen for Salzburggjengen viser seg å ha vært totalt overflødig.,I seksmannskupéen sitter de og ser forventningsfullt opp på de stressa reisekameratene som kaster seg inn i siste liten. De har to kupeer, side ved side. Den ene til 6 personer og den andre til fire. Jonas regner med at de må stokke om på personer og plasser etterhvert, men først kan de gå litt frem og tilbake.

Isak lyser opp med en gang Jonas viser seg i kupéedøra. Spankulerer, eller sjangler - spørs hvem du spør, rett bort til han.  
“Jonas, jo!” Øynene hans svømmer av manglende konsentrasjon, men det gjør ikke så mye. Kompisen ser lykkelig ut. Uthvilt og mettet av nye opplevelser. Jonas blir trukket i armen og dratt med til neste kupé. Den til fire. Isak åler seg ned på vindusplassen og drar han ned ved siden av seg. Jonas hadde nok tenkt han skulle sitte sammen med Eva, men ok, han kan alltids sette av tid til en pratestund med sin eldste venn. Isak får duge for nå.

Chris og Vilde smyger seg inn i kupeen og setter seg på motsatt side. Sitter krøllet i setene sine med bena under seg og hodene tett sammen. Vilde er litt fnisete og Chris tydelig glad for å se venninnen igjen. De snakker lavmælt i sin egen lille verden mens toget ruller ut fra perrongen. Jonas vender sin fulle oppmerksomhet mot det lyse, krøllete hodet som har funnet seg en hvilepute på skulderen hans. Rufser Isak i håret og får han til å rette seg opp.

“Har du savna meg? ” Jonas må le litt av spørsmålet. Det er nesten litt infamt i all sin enkelhet.  
“Eh.. Kanskje litt? Jeg klarer meg ganske bra uten deg en dag, altså. “ Isak fnyser litt godmodig. Han har ikke egentlig viet et sekunds tankevirksomhet til at de valgte å ta en avstikker. Ble faktisk oversiktlig og greit å være bare seks personer der en liten stund. Færre å passe på på byen, færre meninger å forholde seg til. “Hadde Mahdi og jentene, vet du.”

“Hm.. Ja.. Det var digg å være på tur! Dere skulle blitt med alle sammen.. I alle fall min best bro, Jonas” Isak strekker ut hånden og dytter han litt i skulderen. Ikke helt likt Isak å være så på, men Jonas kjenner tegnene på mils avstand. Har sett dem før.  
“Ser den. Men da hadde dere sikkert ikke fått eget rom og greier?”  
“Mhm.. Sant det. Det var sykt digg,” sier Isak med drømmende blikk. Han har et lite smil i munnviken når han begynner å bable.

Jonas hadde luktet lunta på lang avstand. Dette blir en monolog av den typen som kun Isak klarer å dra i gang. Han gjør det ikke så ofte lenger, men da de var barn kunne Isak snakke i timevis. Det handlet om trivielle ting som et skjell de hadde funnet på Huk, bikkja til naboen eller sukker i kaffen. Når han langer ut blir faktene store og minene tydelige.

Ordene kommer i en jevn strøm. Alt Jonas trenger å gjøre, er å nikke og smile på rett sted. Han får høre om båttur i sola, Cremante rundt kjøkkenbordet og en hel masse sang og musikk. Eller var det Sound of Music? Jonas faller litt ut her og der. Isak påstår at Magnus juksa i minigolf. Når Jonas hevder det skal godt gjøres å jukse i minigolf, bare kimser han og sier at det kan faen meg være det samme. Han fikk uansett premie da de kom tilbake til leiligheten, forklarer han mens Vilde og Chris fniser.

“Men du, Isak?” Jonas bare må spørre. “Var det digg med øl, eller? Sånn masse øl, liksom?” Han synes dette er litt festlig, for Isak er ikke typen til å drikke seg sanseløs. Anledninger som denne dukker kun opp når han er fullstendig avslappa og fornøyd. Så mye har han ikke drukket nå heller, men litt pussa og pussig er han faktisk. Kompisen hever hodet og ser spørrende på han.

“Nei! Jeg.. Det æ’kke ølen. Eller… Okay, kanskje vi fikk litt øl, da! Vi var på Stiegl. Bryggeriet, vet du. Smakte på masse rart. De hadde pils og IPA og en greie som het Gipfelstürmer. Vilde drakk rosa øl, ikke sant, Vilde? Jeg fikk ølbongene til Magnus. Alle sammen. Mags er egentlig ganske kul, ass!»

Vilde spisser ørene og smiler når hun hører seg selv Magnus nevnt. Litt pussa hun også hvis Jonas skal bedømme.  
«Sant det! Han er kul,” skyter hun inn. “Beste fyren i byen, sånn skikkelig gentleman!. Han rev i et par ekstra runder på stasjonen til og med. Mens vi ventet på dere. Det var sykt lenge å vente, liksom..”  
Jonas veksler blikk med Chris og så et smil. Virker som den ventetiden ble ganske mange øl lang, ja.. De morer seg litt over vennenes tilstand før jentene blir enige om å stikke inn i spisevognen og proviantere.

«Men du, Jonas?» Isak er visst ikke ferdig med monologen sin. Kanskje det er nå han skal komme med det han egentlig har på hjertet? Øynene blir sperret opp før de smalner og han prøver å gjøre seg viktig. «Du er den aller beste vennen min! Min best bro, liksom.» Ordene kommer litt sleivete, men det er om ingen tvil om at han mener det. Hodet synker ned mot Jonas skulder igjen.

«Jeg vet.» Jonas nikker, selv om ikke Isak kan se det. Sånn er det bare. Har vært Isak og Jonas og Jonas og Isak i minst 20 år. Kommer til å være sånn resten av livet. Her er han på ingen måte vraket, selv om han tydelig blir brukt som teddybjørn akkurat nå. “Du er min aller beste bro også!”

De blir sittende i stillhet et par minutter før Isak får mark igjen og begynner å styre med å få beina opp i setet.  
«Da synes jeg du bør backe meg,» kommer det plutselig fra kompisen. «Det er ikke noe kult om du ikke backer meg.» Han høres så furten ut at Jonas nesten forventer å se underleppa skjelve. Skjønner først ikke helt hvor Isak vil. De backer da hverandre bestandig?  
«Hva mener du?»

«Det vi snakka om her om dagen..» Åh - det, ja! Stemmer det. Jonas hadde glemt det litt i vennenes fravær. Lagt det bort for å konsentrere seg om å ta inn mest mulig av byen og resten av reisefølget. Men, ja - det stemmer virkelig! Isak er nok ikke særlig fornøyd med svaret hans. Han tenker på samtalen med Even i Budapest, og så på samtalen med Isak like etter. Hvor forskjellig de artet seg. Ler innvendig av ironien i det hele. Ikke hans sak, så klart, men det er nå litt festlig, da, selv om han skjønner at Isak følte han fikk dårlig med støtte akkurat der.

«Jeg backer deg! Synes bare du skal tenke deg godt om..» Jonas bestemmer seg for å fortsette den dansen rundt grøten. Se hvor lenge det varer. Denne reisen byr på alle slags forventninger og momenter, og dette er definitivt god underholdning. Popcorn hadde gjort susen.

«Tro meg! Jeg har tenkt!» Isak er meget besluttsom. Ingen motargumenter skal få plass der. Okay.. Jonas bare flirer, og slenger hånda si over Isak sin. Han kjenner jo kompisen utmerket. Burde visst at han har tenkt seg om både en og 17 ganger. Kanskje det bare er hans egen søken etter frihet som lurer han?  
«Okay. Da har du vel tenkt, da.. Og da backer jeg deg selvfølgelig!»  
«Alltid?»  
«Alltid!»  
«Bra!» Isak reiser seg. Mission accomplished, tydeligvis. Han klapper Jonas på hodet og kikker seg rundt i den tomme kupéen. “Hvordan blir de greiene her til senger egentlig? Er litt småsliten, jeg faktisk. Hvor skal vi sove, liksom?” Jonas bare ler og reiser seg for å assistere med ombyggingen.

Det er Roma som venter dem nå. Det sørligste punktet på reisen. Et sted de planlegger å bli så lenge at de virkelig får sugd inn inntrykkene. Det blir deilig. Slappe av flere dager på samme sted. Tid til å leve seg inn i en annen hverdag en stakket stund. Sørge for at alt som ble hastig slengt ned i sekken et eller annet sted på veien blir organisert på nytt. Han gleder seg til å finne en fast kafé. Han og Isak kan ta morgenkaffen sin der. Løse verdensproblemer og spise gelato, Kanskje dra med seg noen flere av og til? Han gleder seg til Michaelangelo, blomstermarkedet i Trastevere, vandre mellom virkelig antikke bygninger og finne kumlokk med SPQR.. Roma blir digg!

Toget farer av gårde i ingenmannsland. Skal ta dem gjennom alpene på spor som gjør brå svinger og skarpe hellinger Det krenger til tider ubehagelig, og når det ikke krenger er de i en eller annen endeløs tunnell.

Alle er litt stille og forsagte. Det vil liksom ikke helt bli den muntre kveldsstunden de har sett for seg. Ingen orker å spille kort en gang, i redsel for at reisesyken skal stige særlig mer. Magnus orker å legge ut i det vide og det brede om en gang han var på skiferie i alpene med familien. Folk skuler og han blir sendt marsj i seng. Nok personer himler med øynene og kjenner hvordan stemmen hans skjærer gjennom den fortettede svimmelheten som ligger i lufta.

Med seg får han Vilde, Isak og Even. Firemannskupeen har dobbeltsenger, og hvem ellers kan vel passe inn der enn de to parene de har på slep. Blir sånn nok en gang, og Vilde småklager om at hun ikke får vært nok sammen med jentene når hun bare må være med Magnus. Hun får noen sløve kommentarer fra Eva og Chris om at hun er heldig som får ligge på gutterommet. Folk ler, men det er det lengste de klarer å tøye den lille millimeteren av munterhet som ikke toget har sugd ut av dem.

Selv sovner Jonas i nederste køye på seksmannskupéen. Han har blikket på Eva i køya tvers over den lille midtgangen. Hun beholder lyset på og smiler tappert til han der hun ligger. Påstår at det er alt for krengete til at det skal være mørkt i tillegg. Forslått, uvel, men på vei henvender hun seg nok en gang til han.

Alle er slitne av denne togturen før den egentlig har begynt, og en døsig nedstemthet hersker. Tung søvn som pakker dem inn. Ute er det virkelig bekmørkt. Hadde ikke vært noen av dem imot å se litt alper mens de passerte, men alt de ser i gjenskinnet fra ruta er sine egne forvridde speilbilder og et hav av mørkt, ufremkommelig ingenmannsland. Jonas vet ikke når han sovner, eller om han egentlig sover i det hele tatt.

“Uæææææææhhhhhhhhh!”  
Den høye lyse stemmen kommer som et sjokk. Noe sier han at det er Vilde, men han kan ikke være sikker. Det hamrer, rister, han blir redd for å bli ristet ut av senga! Så blir han slengt inn i veggen i stedet. Slår hodet og mumler noen velvalgte ord. Det er ikke bare bekmørkt utenfor, det er bare helt svart! Inne, ute - det gjør ingen forskjell. Det lille lyset som Eva hadde latt stå på da hun sovnet lyser ikke lenger. Hjerteslagene hans dundrer gjennom hele kroppen, men han kjenner seg forstenet.

Han rekker knapt å registrere om han er våken før han merker kaving, kaos, stemmer fra gangen. Hører vennene rundt han snapper etter pusten. Forsøker å famle etter sitt eget nattlys, men finner bare vegg og sengetøy.

Klarer heller ikke å få noe tak rundt telefonen sin der i mørket. Hjertefrekvensen får en nye oppsving når han hører et nytt skrik. Et høyfrekvent hvin som bare ikke gir seg, som ender i sår gråt. Folk hysjer og roper.  
“Hva var det?” En av dem - han vet ikke hvem, slenger spørsmålet ut i det dørgende mørket. Mahdi gisper, Sana mumler noen ord som han mistenker ikke var ment for noen andre enn hennes ører. Han aner ikke hvor de er, og ikke hva som har skjedd.

Noen står i midtgangen i den lille kupeen deres. Han hører grunn, kjapp pust og noen klynk. Plutselig er det en ukjent kropp som dumper ned i senga hans. Fyrer opp nervene i alarmmodus! Han er først helt på vakt når han kjenner en hånd famle. Smyger seg tett inntil han så fort han er lokalisert.

Han ville kjent igjen lukten av henne over alt! Jonas er ikke redd mer. Hår kiler han over armer og rygg. Lange hårstrå som brer seg som et teppe rundt dem. En hånd følger armen hans nedover og legger seg i hans hånd. Et kortpustet, lite sukk kommer på utpust. Hun skjelver. Påvirket av alt som foregår rundt henne. Han håper ikke det er tilfeldig at det var han hun valgte å krype opp til her i mørket.  
“Jonas, jeg er redd!”, kommer det hviskende og litt stakkato fra Eva. Hva faen skjedde nå?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vi blir veldig glad for å høre litt om hva dere synes om turen vår <3


	19. Tänk om vi fryser ihjäl?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Förra kapitlet: Med bryggeribesökare och anslutande från Wien samlade, går det snabbt och smidigt att påbörja resan vidare mot Rom. De har en lång sträcka och en lång natt framför sig, men hade de inbillat sig att det skulle bli långtråkigt, får de tänka om!  
> Jonas har nätt och jämt hunnit somna, när han vaknar av ett gällt och förtvivlat skrik. De sitter fast, någonstans i de italienska alptrakterna, och hela tåget är mörklagt!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhellet er ute! Eller er det det? Over alt Isak kan se er det bare mørkt, mørkt mørkt! Men hva har skjedd?  
> Er noen skadet? Ligger det trær over toglinja? Er hjelpemannskapet på vei?  
> Skal man ta Vilde på ordet, kommer de til å fryse ihjel når som helst! Dette må undersøkes og Isak er ikke en for å ligge stille.  
> Unntakstilstander er en arena for å komme i snakke med nye mennesker, oppdage sider ved sine venner og vise hva man er laget av.
> 
> Little child, be not afraid  
> Though rain pounds harshly against the glass  
> Like an unwanted stranger, there is no danger  
> I am here tonight
> 
> And someday you'll know  
> That nature is so  
> The same rain that draws you near me  
> Falls on rivers and land  
> On forests and sand  
> Makes the beautiful world that you'll see  
> In the morning

**Dag 11 - Ingenmansland - Isak**

Han somnade ganska fort ändå, trots att ruset börjat falna och gå över i en mild baksmälla. En som förstärktes av det kvava, klibbiga vädret som smugit sig på dem. Ingen regntung dimma, som när de varit på väg till Wien, utan mer som en tryckande åskvärme, som inte gjorde under för någons humör.  Lyckligtvis hade Vilde räddningen i sitt reseapotek, och delade ut vätskeersättning både till Isak och till sig själv (medan hon mumlade något om för många rosa öl) samt ingefärsgodis för illamåendet till alla som ville ha. Vilde, alltså, vilken pärla hon är ändå.  Vaggad av hennes omsorg, och det monotona dunkandet från tågrälsen, gled han tacksamt in i någon sorts avdomnad halvvila.

Ändå tar det förvånansvärt lång tid för honom att komma till sans och få grepp om det som händer runt honom. Vilde som snyftar och gnäller, ljudet av steg som skyndar förbi utanför kupén och det totala avsaknandet av skakningar och krängningar. Allt är onaturligt stilla. Och becksvart!  
Första reflexen är att famla efter Even. Att nå fram till honom genom mörkret, känna att han finns där och är okej. Lättnaden när hans trevande händer möts av hud och värme och Even är enorm, nästan större än förvirringen. Men bara nästan.    
“Vad händer?” mumlar han yrvaket.   
“Vet inte,” viskar Isak tillbaka. “Ska kolla…”

Han letar sig fram till stegen och häver sig försiktigt ner från överslafen. För sin inre syn målar han upp en bild av hur tåget plötsligt startar med ett ryck, och slänger ner honom på ett allt annat än smidigt sätt, men det går bra. Tack och lov har illamåendet gått över, men den tryckande huvudvärken är kvar, nästan värre nu. Vildes gälla klagande gör inte direkt saken bättre, och av Magnus lugnande tisslande, förstår han att inte heller de två sitter på några svar om vad som är på gång.  
Oseende famlar han framför sig tills han stöter på dörren. Vrider om låsvredet och sticker ut huvudet i korridoren.

Någon hastar förbi längs raden av dörrar, någon som bär på en ficklampa som lyser upp det mörklagda tåget på ett blåaktigt, spöklikt vis. I ljuskäglan som sveper förbi hans ögon, som inte har hunnit vänja sig vid något som helst ljus, hinner han uppfatta Mahdis förvirrade ansikte från kupén intill deras. Han byter några ord på engelska med tågpersonalen, som talar fort och verkar stressad. Isak hinner inte uppfatta mer än de avslutande orden, som handlar om  _ “more information” _ och en uppmaning om att de inte ska oroa sig.  
“Okej, okej…” nickar Mahdi, med en röst som låter förvånansvärt pigg och vaken.  
Nattjobbaren Mahdi… säkert har han inte ens hunnit somna.  
“Vad händer?” frågar Isak, på samma sätt som Even nyss.  
“Ingen aning...”

Det lyser inifrån Mahdis kupé. Bara en aning, svagt, flackande ljus från mobiltelefoner som används som tillfällig ljuskälla, men Isak dras till det som en mal.  
Inne i kompisarnas vagn råder samma förvirring som i hans egen. Noora och Sana blickar storögt ner på honom från sina överslafar, och den uppenbart skrämda Eva har krupit ner hos Jonas, som ser upp mot Isak med en outgrundlig blick. Oro, ömhet, triumf och förvirring i en enda röra. Den enda som tycks oberörd är Chris, som sover som ett barn, helt ovetande om tumultet omkring henne. Isak avundas hennes chill, har en känsla av att han har en hel del att lära där. Mahdi ger hans axel en uppfordrande klapp, och nickar ner mot tågkorridoren.  
“Kom, vi kollar oss omkring!”

De passerar flera öppna dörrar på sin upptäcksfärd, får sällskap av andra som vet lika lite som de om vad som händer. Har de spårat ur? Krockat med ett djur? Eller är det något så simpelt som ett signalfel som spökar? Vinden viner förvånansvärt ihållande utanför tågets väggar och fönster, i övrigt är det bara de oroligt nyfikna rösterna, och hasandet av flera par fötter, som hörs.  
Det är restaurangvagnen som lockar, som ett vattenhål för vilsegångna i öknen. Det blir extra tydligt när de skjuter upp den tröga dörren, och möts av flera förstulna blickar från medresenärer. Mahdi tar ledningen, betydligt vanare än Isak vid att röra sig bland främlingar och ta plats. Han gestikulerar frågande mot de tomma sätena vid ena sidan av ett bord, och får svar i form av vänliga nickanden från personerna på motsatt sida.

Deras nya bekanta presenterar sig som Aldo och Benjamin, och deras ansikten ser nästan hålögt bleka ut i det skumma skenet från lyktan framför dem. Isak kunde ha svurit på att det var levande ljus i den, och hann tänka en och annan kritisk tanke om detta, innan han kom riktigt nära och såg att det med största sannolikhet är LED-lampor.  
“Det är ovädret som ställer till det,” berättar Benjamin på näst intill fläckfri engelska. “Ingen ström i kontaktledningarna... de håller på att undersöka om de är skadade.”  
“Jag hörde något om ett träd över spåret också,” fyller Aldo i.

Som för att bekräfta deras berättelser, stiger en medelålders, mustaschprydd man in i vagnen. Han är oklanderligt klädd, i ÖBB:s uniform med svart kavaj och röd slips, och utrustad med både ficklampa och komradio. Han sveper med lyset över de samlade, ser till att ha allas uppmärksamhet innan han meddelar att hjälppersonal är tillkallad, och att det i nuläget inte finns några planer om att evakuera tåget.

Ja, då så... Då är det väl inte så mycket annat att göra än att vänta. Och be en liten bön (om de nu gjorde sånt) för att de inte ska behöva slösa bort alltför mycket av sin ungdom på detta tåg. Det var inte direkt överst på önskelistan över upplevelser.  
Men å andra sidan är det lite coolt. Suttit fast i trafiken har väl alla gjort. I bilar, spårvagnar och lokaltåg. Men på ett nattåg mitt i de italienska alperna? Det är en anekdot att ta med sig hem, det, som en souvenir. _Något att berätta för barnbarnen om_ , hade Even sagt om han varit här, och Isak hade svarat med en grimas, för att dölja hur totalt överrumplad han blev av de orden.

Det bjuds på kaffe från de stora pumptermosarna framme vid cafédisken, och de blir sittande ett tag, i småprat med de nya vännerna. De berättar att de båda studerar  i München, men nu är på väg till Rom över sommaren. Benjamin, som extraknäcker som ljustekniker vid sidan av studierna, till ett jobb för stadsfestivalen Roma Incontra il Mondo, som han hastigt blivit erbjuden. Förmodligen som ersättare för någon som hoppat av i sista sekunden, gissar han lite bittert, men jobb är jobb. Och nu är han lite orolig över att han själv ska komma fram alldeles försent.  
Aldo är på väg hem för att besöka sin familj, och arbeta i släktens restaurang under några sommarveckor.   
Mahdi och Isak berättar om sina jobb och framtidsplaner i Oslo, om livet i allmänhet och om resan de är ute på. Innan de har kommit till botten av kaffemuggarna, har de bytt såväl telefonnummer, som adresser till rekommenderade klubbar och restauranger, med de nya kontakterna.

Mannen från förut kommer tillbaka, meddelar myndigt att personal är på plats, och att de är optimistiska inför utsikten att åka vidare så fort allt är i sin ordning. Hur lång tid det handlar om vill han inte svara på, utan råder alla att hålla sig lugna och gå tillbaka till sina kupéer.  
Isak och Mahdi rycker lite på axlarna, men bestämmer sig för att följa uppmaningen. Gå och se hur de andra har det. De skakar hand med Aldo och Benjamin, efter ett löfte om att kontakta dem när de kommit fram till Rom, så att de kan få möta resten av gänget.  
De får med sig mer kaffe, till sagda gäng (inklusive Chris, om hon skulle ha vaknat) och en grönt te till Sana. Innan de går blir de också försedda med ett par vattenflaskor, och en handfull chokladbitar i färgglatt papper. Slutligen får de låna en ficklampa att lysa sig fram med. Ompysslade och påpassade som barn som gått vilse i regnet, letar de sig så tillbaka till de andra.  

Vännerna verkar ha funnit sig i sitt öde, och nickar åt informationen Isak och Mahdi kommer med. De har hört, har blivit väl informerade av tågpersonalen som har hastat förbi flera gånger, och av personer i grannkupéerna.  
Isak hör Sanas röst redan innan han klivit in i sitt tillfälliga sovrum, och finner henne sittande bredvid Vilde, med väninnans blonda huvud mot sin axel och täcket från sin säng lindat om dem båda. Hon verkar, om än tillfälligt, ha tagit över Magnus roll som tröstare, och pratar lugnt och lågmält med Vilde, som nu låter mer bedrövad än förtvivlad. Vid hennes andra sida sitter Magnus med mobiltelefonen i handen, svepande med den genom luften. För att försöka finna täckning, gissar Isak.   
Even ligger på sidan i deras säng, förstrött bläddrande på sin kamera. Passar på att rensa ut dåliga bilder och dubletter, kanske. Nu när de har tid över att slå ihjäl... De blinkar förtroligt mot varandra när Isak räcker honom pappmuggen med kaffe, och om Isak inte redan varit lugn, blir han det av Evens rofyllda närvaro. Är Even obekymrad, finns det ingen anledning för Isak att inte vara detsamma.

“Tänk om vi fryser ihjäl?” kommer det ynkligt från Vilde, som en ironisk påminnelse om att inte alla är lika oberörda.  
“Vi fryser inte ihjäl, Vilde!” försäkrar Sana, med rösten full av tålamod. “Det är juli månad, liksom!”  
“Det kan vi väl inte veta säkert, det är riktigt kallt på sina håll ändå, vet du väl? Särskilt om nätterna!”  
Hennes röst darrar lite på slutet, och för ett ögonblick blir Isak rädd att hon ska börja gråta igen, men hon drar ett djupt andetag och lugnar sig. Han gläntar lite på gardinen, i ett fåfängt hopp om att kunna visa Vilde att de inte alls balanserar högst uppe på en vit fjälltopp, utan befinner sig i en grön och frodig dalgång någonstans i närheten av en söt alpby. Men han möts av mörker, tjockare och svartare än det inne hos dem. De kan lika gärna befinna sig mitt i en tunnel, det hade inte gjort någon skillnad.  
“Vilde,” börjar han, “hade det funnits någon verklig risk för det, hade de sänt hjälp för länge sedan. Kanske hämtat oss i helikopter eller något. Vi kommer att rulla vidare snart, ska du se…”  
“Det bästa stället vi kan vara på nu, är här inne i våra varma sängar,” försäkrar Magnus. “Fram kommer vi, förr eller senare.”  
“Lovar du?”  
 _“Cross my heart.”_

Isak bestämmer sig för att göra Mahdi sällskap ett tag i den andra kupén. Han gör ingen direkt nytta här, och orkar inte lyssna mer på Vildes domedagsprofetior.   
Där inne sover Chris lugnt vidare, och Isak undrar i sitt stilla sinne om det är så att det bara finns två lägen på den tjejen. Har hon en on/off-knapp i ryggen, kanske? Det hade varit behändigt…  
Noora sitter hopkrupen på sin säng, med ipaden i knät och en liten bärbar läslampa uppriggad ovanpå den väggfasta, nu strömlösa, sänglampan. Hon skriver så att fingrarna glöder, med ett inåtvänt men belåtet litet leende över ansiktet. Det här måste vara guld för hennes reseberättelse, som börjar få en hel del återkommande läsare nu, vad han har förstått. Han gläds med Noora, och det gör de allihop. Unnar henne verkligen all framgång hon kan få.  
I bottenslafen ligger Eva fortfarande, tätt intill Jonas. De har dragit upp filten så att bara deras yviga hårmanar sticker upp, och de viskar tyst till varandra. Hur de ens får plats är en gåta. Isak vet av erfarenhet, att det är näst intill omöjligt att ligga två stycken i en sådan säng, såvida man inte ligger halvvägs uppe på varandra. Och _den_ inre bilden av sina äldsta och bästa vänner, är ingen han vill ge alltför mycket uppmärksamhet.  
Även om det nog vore ganska kul med en återförening, ändå… 

Han slår sig ner bredvid Mahdi på Evas tomma säng. Tar upp samtalet från tidigare, om allt de ska göra när de kommer fram. Alla ställen de ska besöka, allt de ska få se i verkligheten. Mahdi har varit i Rom förut, på sommarsemester med sina föräldrar när han var liten, men han har glömt det mesta. Isak har aldrig varit i Italien, eller över huvud taget såhär långt söderut. Det känns nästan overkligt att tänka på de berömda landmärkena som ligger där i väntan på dem. Colosseum och Fontana di Trevi... En dagstur till Amalfikusten, kanske. Och Via Appia.  
Till och med Jonas tittar upp från sin kokong av filtar och Eva, när de nämner klubbarna och barerna som Benjamin och Aldo rekommenderat. Riktiga, autentiska ställen ska det visst vara, inga turisttillhåll. Det blir bra, det. Rom blir fint. Om de nu någonsin kommer dit...

En strimma ljus letar sig in genom den halvöppna dörren, sveper över deras ansikten och stannar till utanför kupén.  
“Röjningsarbetet är avklarat, och stormen börjar avta,” berättar en vänlig, kvinnlig röst, vars ägare de inte kan skönja i motljuset. “Gå och lägg er, ni… vi åker vidare så fort strömmen är tillbaka.”  
Med ens känner Isak hur trött han är, som om han omedvetet gått och spänt sig under en längre tid, och han reser sig för att låta Eva få tillbaka sin säng (om hon nu vill ha den...) och gå tillbaka till sin egen.

Sana har gått för att höra efter hur arbetet fortskrider, berättar Magnus. Hon måste ha missat den nyaste informationen med ett fåtal minuter, men förhoppningsvis får hon tag i någon som kan bekräfta att allt är (i stort sett) som det ska. Vilde verkar lugnare nu, men är fortfarande lite för uppskruvad för att gå och lägga sig igen.   
Even har redan somnat, och Isak stryker honom ömt över håret innan han slår sig ner bredvid Magnus och Vilde på bottenslafen, för lite avrundande nattprat.  De hinner dock inte byta många ord förrän Sana på nytt dyker upp i dörröppningen, blek som en vålnad i ficklampans sken, klädd i någon slags fotsid nattdräkt. Svart som natten givetvis. Vissa saker ändrar sig aldrig. Hur någon som precis har legat och sovit på ett tåg kan se elegant och respektingivande ut, är lite av ett mysterium, men hon fixar det.  
Men hennes bedjande ögon och bekymrade ansikte står i skarp kontrast till den annars svala looken, och Isak skjuter upp dörren ytterligare för att släppa in henne.

“Får jag låna någons telefon?” ber hon. “Min har slut på batteri…”  
“Jag har ingen täckning,” svarar Isak med en lätt axelryckning. “Testade innan…”  
”Inte jag heller,” svarar Magnus, och Vilde skakar beklagande på huvudet.  
En otålig suck undslipper henne, och Isak frågar försiktigt vad som är fel.  
“Jag måste meddela Yousef att vi är sena,” 

Det var så sant, ja, Yousef tillkommer på den här etappen av deras resa, det hade han lyckats glömma i kaoset.  
“Flyger han från Oslo i morgon? Eller idag, eller vad det nu är…” frågar han och slänger en blick på telefonens klocka.  
“Ja, om några timmar bara… han skulle möta oss på stationen.”  
“Tar han sig till stationen så får han veta där vad som hänt,” lugnar Isak. “Han går väl och tar en kaffe medan han väntar.”  
“Men han kommer att oroa sig…”

Ja, det finns en risk för det. Yousef är sällan skärrad eller upprörd, men när det gäller Sana får ingenting komma emellan, det har Isak lärt sig under alla deras år tillsammans.  
“Vi gör såhär…” föreslår han. “Jag skriver ett sms till Yousef, och så hoppas vi att det går iväg så fort vi börjar rulla… och du går och försöker sova… okej?”  
Sana nickar motvilligt, vill nog gärna ha en mer omedelbar och effektiv lösning, men får inse att man inte kan råda över allt. Inte ens om man är Sana Acar.   
Hon vänder sig om för att gå, men hejdar sig mitt i ett steg och nickar mot Even i överslafen.   
“Varför sover ni inte tillsammans?” frågar hon fast, nästan konfrontativt.  
“För att jag inte sover över huvud taget?” föreslår Isak. “Och inte du heller, ser det ut som. Men det tycker jag att vi ska göra nu, båda två!”

Ännu en motvillig nickning, men Sana blir kvar. Dröjande, tvekande, som om hon bar på ytterligare frågor.  
“Det blir bra, Sana. Gå och lägg dig! Det värsta som kan hända är att vi dör… men du tror väl på liv efter döden, så det är lugnt!”  
Han vet att han tar en risk med det skämtet, att det inte är alla som skulle uppskatta det. Men han vet också att Sana inte är vem som helst. Hon småler och ger Isak en liten knuff med axeln innan hon vänder sig för att gå, på riktigt den här gången.  
“Enda skillnaden blir att du får vänta lite på Yousef, istället för tvärtom…” teaterviskar Isak efter henne, och får en obscen handgest och ett  _ “godnatt, Isabell!” _ tillbaka.  
Och så får han äntligen klättra upp och lägga sig intill Even.

Sömnen kommer fort, lämnar inget som helst utrymme att grubbla mer över deras predikament. Isak tror sig vakna till efter någon timme, av att sänglampan ovanför hans huvud lyser och att tåget har återupptagit sitt jämna, rytmiska dunkande, men det kan lika gärna vara inbillning. Han dåsar till ännu en gång, och vaknar till solsken och ett fullt fungerande högtalarsystem som förkunnar att de har en halvtimme kvar till slutdestinationen. Som om stoppet varit en dröm. Eller, som om det var verkligheten och detta, att de nått sitt mål, är en dröm.

Den gigantiska, lätt futuristiska labyrint som är Roma termini breder ut sig som en hägring framför deras nyvakna ögon. Som en oas som funnits i deras synfält länge, men alltid lite för långt bort, och lite för suddig i konturerna för att kännas helt verklig.  
Och där är Yousef, verkligare än något annat, när han tar plattformen i långa kliv, sökande efter sin fru och karavanen hon färdas i. Han har nog fått vänta lite, men de har kört in ganska bra och är bara drygt en timme försenade. Men det är en timme för mycket för mannen som har varit borta från sin andra hälft i mer än ett par dagar, för första gången sedan hans sommar i Turkiet, precis efter att de haft sin första date för sex år sedan.

Och så är han framme hos henne. Trycker henne tätt emot sig. Håller henne på armlängds avstånd, för att kunna ta in henne ordentligt, en lång stund, och omfamnar henne igen. Stryker hennes arm, tar emot hennes ömma smekningar mot hans kind. Viskar några ord, bara för henne.  
Isak ser bort mot Even och ler, glad och lättad över att vara framme, och lite tagen av den rörande återföreningsscenen. Och lite besvärad, erkänner han för sig själv. Sana och Yousef har aldrig varit särskilt fysiska med varandra i offentligheten, och att ta del av deras ömhetsbetygelser på det här viset, känns nästan mer privat och intimt än de grovhångelscener Magnus och Vilde kunde bjuda på när de var yngre.

Det blir Eva som bryter tystnaden till slut, med ett av sina varma och retsamma skratt, den sorten bara hon kan komma undan med.  
“Såja, nu räcker det, hörni, ni får kela mer sen! Men kan du tala om vart vi ska, Sonic? Har du adressen till vandrarhemmet?”  
Sana himlar med ögonen, men kan inte sluta le åt kamraterna som nickar åt Evas ord, och påpekar att de minsann också vill hälsa på Yousef.  
“Okej, okej… ni är de mest krävande resekamrater jag känner!”  
Hon trevar i sin axelväska efter mobiltelefonen, bara för att lägga pannan i bekymrade rynkor när hon fått tag på den.   
“Åh visst ja, jag laddade aldrig min telefon… är det någon som ser ett eluttag?”  
Yousef drar sig till minnes att det funnits på det café han suttit på medan han väntat på dem, och de bestämmer sig för att leta sig tillbaka dit. Det blev bråttom att komma av tåget när de väl kommit fram, trots allt, så det fanns ingen tid för morgonkaffe. Och hur firar man bäst sin ankomst till italien, om inte med en dubbel espresso? 

Isak ler belåtet medan de gör plats åt sig själva och sina väskor på det lilla, men relativt tomma, caféet. De har skrattat åt honom, både Even, Sana och till och med Noora, för att han varit så nitisk och skrivit ut varenda bokningsbekräftelse och biljett som de har fått i mailen under våren. Tar bara onödigt med plats, har de menat, vi har ju allt i telefonen ändå! Men man ska inte förlita sig till 100% på teknik, det har de bittert fått erfara på mer än ett sätt det senaste dygnet. Det är alltid bra att ha sådan information på mer än en plats. Särskilt som det enda eluttag de kan se, redan är upptaget av en annan resenär.  
Nu ska de få se att det inte alls var onödigt arbete.

Han trevar i axelväskan, den han alltid bär med sig när resten av bagaget är inlåst, och som innehåller allt de kan behöva för en dag på stan. Inte där? Skumt…  
Ryggsäcken blir nästa sak att undersöka. Tack och lov är den inte alltför fullpackad, utan han kan gå igenom dess innehåll utan att behöva tömma den och slänga upp skavsårsplåster och använda underkläder på cafébordet. Inte där heller.   
Nu börjar det kännas obehagligt, som om någon har lindat en iskall näve om hans mellangärde och klämt till ordentligt.  
“Du, kan jag…?” mumlar han grötigt och gestikulerar mot Evens ryggsäck. Even nickar och skjuter den mot honom, oroligt betraktande hans jakt med stora, oförstående ögon.

Isaks rörelser är desperata när han sliter upp Evens ryggsäck och går igenom den på samma sätt som de andra väskorna. Och nu bryr han sig inte om vad som hamnar var och vem som ser vad, för det råder ingen som helst tvekan om saken längre.  
Hjärtväskan är försvunnen.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Så, vad ska vi säga... dröm gärna om Peace Train, men glöm inte att berätta för oss om det!  
> Och, som vanligt, glöm inte att berätta vad du tyckte om detta! <3


	20. Hjertesmerte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Forrige kapittel:  
> Toget har blitt stående fast i Alpene. Det er mørkt og kaldt. Vilde er overbevist om at de kommer til å fryse ihjel.  
> Isak tar derimot heller tar affære enn å bli sittende på kupeen. I nattemørket og lyset fra mobiltelefoner, smyger han og Mahdi seg inn i spisevognen. Der blir de kjent med andre reisende som skal til Roma.  
> Heldigvis lar problemene seg fikse, og toget kommer tilbake på rett kjøl, men de er for sent ute til å komme Yousef i møte. Isteden blir det han som plukker opp dem på Roma Termini. Uten strøm på Sanas mobil må de ty til Isaks nitidige utskrifter av alle reservasjoner. De som befinner seg i hjertebagen..  
> Det er bare det at i nattens mulm og mørke har hjertebagen blitt borte!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Så blev det såhär igen. Första dagen i Rom, som skulle vara så perfekt, blir till en dag av köande på diverse myndigheter, i hopp om att få tillbaka hjärtväskan.  
> Mahdi är en god vän som gärna ger av sin tid och lånar ut ett öra till den som behöver prata, men det har varit en tuff natt, och de är alla trötta och slitna. Vissa mer än andra, blir han motvilligt vittne till. Som tur är verkar vandrarhemmet riktigt hemtrevligt och bekvämt, och innan dagen har blivit till kväll, har ett positivt besked nått honom. Nya äventyr väntar efter resans slut!
> 
>  
> 
> Genom en hel natt av drömmar, har jag nu rest  
> och jag kommer aldrig glömma, vad jag fått se  
> Solen är uppe, jag ligger kvar  
> och allt jag tänker är att det blir en bra dag idag
> 
> För solen stiger upp även idag  
> Och flera tusen mil kan jag gå idag  
> Tänker på vad min far alltid sa. Det blir en bra dag idag.

**Dag 11 - Roma - Mahdi**

Det var ikke sånn det skulle være! Italia, og særlig Roma, skulle være gelato, pizza og pasta. Kanskje en og annen rusletur med historisk sus eller en stemningsfull kveldsrunde på Piazza Navona? Mahdi har gledet seg til utelivet, de imøtekommende italienerne og herlig sol og varme.

Isteden står de i det mest fullstappa rommet  han noen gang har sett. Svette og klamme i den trykkende lufta. Menneskene rundt dem er overhodet ikke imøtekommende, de er hissige og travle. Bråkete til og med. Han har ikke sett et eneste sted som selger gelato. Bare innsiden av tørre kontorer som ber dem fylle ut endeløse formularer. Formularer på italiensk som de ikke har en sjanse til å forstå.

Isak tørker svetten fra panna. Han er stressa og hektisk.  De har vært på hittegodskontoret, og de har vært hos tollvesenet. Nå står de inne på den minimale politistasjonen som er tilknyttet Roma Termini. Dette er siste stopp og siste håp om å få igjen noe som helst. Isak har innsett nå at ingen de har snakket med magisk kan trylle fram hjertebagen.

Nettopp var han rasende på en stressa italiener som forsøkte å gjøre seg forstått på gebrokkent tysk. Etter siste nedtur, virka det som det ble for mye for han. Nok en endeløs kø uten resultat. Nå er han nesten på gråten. Står midt i rommet med ansiktet skjult i hendene. Mahdi har aldri sett Isak gråte, og han gjør ikke det nå heller, ikke enda. Men tapet av hjertebagen plager han åpenbart mer enn rasjonelt er.

“Hva er det som er så viktig, da?” Mahdi prøver å vise omtanke. Legger en hånd på skulderen til kompisen og klapper forsiktig. Ut ifra Isaks reaksjon da Jonas langt mer nonchalant spurte om det samme, har Mahdi forstått at han må trå forsiktig. Er vel det som er grunnen til at det er han som står her sammen med Isak nå og ikke Jonas

“Nei jeg bare…” Stemmen er ustø og gebrekkelig. “Det er hele veska, liksom.”

Han setter seg ned i den brede, høye vinduskarmen. Hodet hviler fremdeles i hendene. Fortvila og ute av likevekt ser han på Mahdi med rødsprengte øyne. “Det er mora mi som har brodert det hjertet på forsiden. Hun.. Hun var på et sånt rehabiliteringssted. For psykisk syke folk. De drev med lærarbeid for liksom å ha noe annet å tenke på. Hun ga den til meg, selv om jeg nesten ikke fikk gjort en dritt for henne mens hun var der. Var skikkelig stolt av den og sånt.”

“Okay.” Mahdi nikker. Selv om Isaks realitet er ganske fjern for han, skjønner han at det må være kjipt,  Mahdis egen mor er sunnheten selv. Råsterk i både kropp og hode, og så hjertelig til stede at det av og til kan bli litt i meste laget, men han ville ikke vært henne foruten. Isak har ikke noe sånt.

“Det var da jeg drev og skrev ferdig bacheloroppgaven, og vi skulle flytte og alt var bare kaos.” Isak har mer på hjertet. Mahdi kan formelig se tannhjulene gå rundt i hodet hans. Det er nesten så han smiler litt nå. “Da det roa seg, så fant jeg ut at Even faen meg hadde vært og besøkt henne hver dag. Hver jævla dag. Tenk deg det? Han sa at jeg var jo bare på lesesalen uansett, så han kunne like godt være med henne.”

“Wow!” Mahdi må innrømme at han er imponert. Snakk om dedikert kjæreste.

“Så jeg tenkte at han fortjente den mer enn meg. Hjertebagen, altså. Ville liksom takke han ordentlig. Vise at jeg satt pris på at han bryr seg seg og sånt.” Isak puster skarpt inn. Blir litt mykere i blikket av å snakke om minnet. Det er like før han smiler nå.

“Vi eide jo ikke nåla i veggen, da. Vi hadde nettopp flytta. Ikke råd til ordentlig kaffe en gang, liksom. Så jeg laga en bok. Eller et hefte med gavekort om du vil. Ting vi skulle gjøre sammen.”

“Jaha,” Mahdi ler litt. “Sex, da eller?” Kommentaren får Isak til å flire. Ekte denne gangen

“Eh, nei. Ikke bare. Men jeg pakka i alle fall hele heftet inn i hjertebagen, så han liksom fikk den også. Så ja... Den er liksom litt spesiell. Vi har den alltid med når vi skal ut og reise. Jeg vet at vi kan få nye pass på ambassaden og at penger sikkert lar seg fikse, men ja..”

“Skjønner!” Ingen kan krangle med affeksjonsverdi. Såpass vet Mahdi utmerket.

“Skal vi stikke og finne de andre?”, foreslo Mahdi mens han legger en hånd på kameratens skulder. Isak bare nikker og reiser seg med et sukk. Det er ikke mer de får gjort her inne. Hva Mahdi kan se, virker han ikke noe mer happy, ikke egentlig, men hva kan de gjøre?

Ute blir Mahdi nødt til å kaste jakka. På plassen er det ubehagelig varmt. Ikke et vindpust å spore, bare stekende sol som reflekteres i brosteinslagte gater og snirklete fasader. Intens, dirrende hete. Isak strener foran han så duene skvetter i alle retninger. Det er folksomt, men han har et mål for øyet.

De sitter rett over plassen. Med hver sin kaffe foran seg sitter de og skravler i vei. Even så klart, Sana og Noora føler på arrangøransvaret og har blitt igjen. Yousef følger så klart med Sana. Fire par solbriller snur seg mot dem. Til og med Sana har bretta opp ermene, selv om de har funnet seg en plass i skyggen, under en markise.

“Hvordan kan du bare sitte her og drikke kaffe??” Det er ikke fritt for at Mahdi skvetter litt når Isak dulter Even aggressivt i skulderen. Ordene er fortvilte og sinte på en og samme tid. Han sier det nesten med en slags oppgitt forakt.

Even ser ut som han har falt ned fra månen. Tafatt, såret kanskje? Mahdi så allerede på avstand at han ikke har det bra. Sitter lutrygget, litt sammenkrøket og lent mot bordet. Helt siden de skjønte at hjertebagen var borte, har han virket helt handlingslammet. Stirret tomt fremfor seg, og ble ikke med da Isak ville dra han med til hittegodsavdelingen.

“Ehm..” begynner han, men kommer ikke lenger før Isak spytter ut skjellsord igjen. Mahdi kjenner et stikk i magen. Veksler blikk med de tre andre vitnene. De ser like ukomfortable ut som han føler seg. Ingen liker å være vitne til folks hjemlige krangler.

“Faen, Even! Du kan ikke bare sette deg ned og bælme kaffe! Drite i pass og billetter og.. Og..” Det går i stå for Isak, men Even ser ut som hvert ord han har sagt har vært et slag. Han ser opp på Isak og så bort. Stirrer hypnotisiert på to duer som gyver løs på en brødskalk.

“Det.. Det er jo bare ting, da, Isak..” Even sitt svar er tafatt. Veikt til og med, og han ser ikke opp.

“Okay? Bare ting?” Det dirrer i hele Isak og ansiktet blir rødere og rødere. Mahdi hadde ikke blitt forbløffet om han begynte å slå eller sparke, men han gjør ikke det. Men han tar tak i Even og tvinger kjæresten til å se på han. “Betyr ikke dette en dritt for deg, liksom?” Han peker først på Even, så på seg selv. Hva skjer nå?

“Isak..” Noora prøver seg med en rolig hånd på albuen hans og blir skubbet vekk. Men endelig har Even funnet stemmen sin

«Hva er det du snakker om?”

“At du fader ut og ikke gjør en dritt for å finne igjen den veska!” Isak har ikke tenkt å gi seg. Han gestikulerer vilt nå, og Even klarer ikke å møte.

“Nå er du faktisk ganske kjip,» svarer han spakt. Han blir ikke sint. Han kryper inn i seg selv, mens Mahdi har mest lyst til å krype ned i rennesteinen og flyte vekk. Stirrer som besatt mot bordplata. Prøver å telle sukkerbiter i den lille glasskålen som står der.

«Kjip? Sikkert! Men jeg er så jævlig lei av å fikse alt! Noen må faktisk ta tak i ting, Even! Den veska kommer ikke tuslende tilbake av seg selv!»

“Det er ikke sant. At du må fikse alt..”

«Jo, det er det! Det er faktisk faen meg det.”

“Nei, men..”

«Even, kan du please bare.. Holde kjeft? Passene våre er borte! Hva forventer du, liksom? At vi bare skal bli i Italia resten av livet?!»

Mahdi vet det er totalt upassende, og han vet det så alt for godt. Isak har flydd på han i sinne før fordi han prøvde å være morsom, men han klarer bare ikke å la være å le. Vet ikke helt hva som er så komisk, men Isaks ord er bare helt absurde. Han prøver å skjule det bak en hånd og merker seg at Noora gjør akkurat det samme. At Yousef har snudd seg bort og Sana vendt ansiktet ned.

Even vil nok ikke smile han heller, full av vonde følelser som han er. Det er ikke mange sekundene siden han var på gråten, men nå biter han leppene sammen. Prøver å se alvorlig på Isak, som fremdeles er så sint at han rister.

“Ja, det hadde vel vært fett? Du og jeg i Italia for life, liksom?” Han holder hodet bøyd en liten stund til, men når det ikke har kommet noe verbalt svar fra Isak etter en stund, kikker han opp. Smiler prøvende mens resten slipper lattern løs.

“Ååååh!” Isak smiler ikke. Han kaster på armene over hodet og rister på det i frustrasjon. Men uttrykket i øynene har forandret seg helt. Innerst inne er det noe som forstår hvor irrasjonell sinnet gjør han. Heldigvis.

De andre ser på hverandre og sukker i lettelse. Sana himler med øynene.

“Men vi får ikke gjort mer her idag, eller?”, spør Noora, og Mahdi kommer på at ingen har oppdatert noen om situasjonen, så han påtar seg jobben. Ser jo at ikke Isak har tenkt å gjøre det.

“Nei, den er meldt savnet. Politiet hjalp oss med å sperre kort og alt det styret. Vi ga dem adressen til vandrerhjemmet. Blir den funnet, kontakter de oss der. Isak har overført penger til mitt kort, så det er bare å ta ut. Nødpass kan fikses på ambassaden, men vi venter litt med akkurat det.”

Sana nikker bifallende. Veksler blikk med Noora som også sier seg fornøyd med dagens ordning og reda. Isak stirrer mutt ned i bakken, men Even nikker sakte til informasjonen.

“I så fall synes jeg vi skal stikke og innlosjere oss!” sier Sana. En rasjonell røst i viraken. Alle reiser seg. Yousef legger noen slanter på bordet før de går. Isak holder helt kjeft nå, men Mahdi ser han fremdeles er ganske hissig. Trekker til seg hånda når Even prøver å ta den og brummer noe uforståelig. Sana kaster stadig nye bekymrede blikk på dem.

De skal bo i en romslig bygård ved Santa Maria Maggiore. Mahdi husker faktisk det navnet. Har det memorert som en kirke han trålet rundt i på familieferie en gang. Må ha vært da han var 10 og de dro til Roma hele gjengen. Målet var å å se paven messe første påskedag. Nå som han er i byen igjen, er det litt kult å gjenkjenne navn og steder. Hans 10 år gamle jeg nok var mer opptatt av Colosseum og gladiatorer enn å høre paven messe på Petersplassen, men han husker egentlig turen som fin. Han og søsknene i gåsegang etter mamma og pappa langsetter brosteiene, lange middager på små trattoriaer og kortspill til langt på kveld på hotellterrassen.

Stedet de skal bo de nærmeste dagene er noe helt for seg selv. Mahdi digger det instinktivt med en gang de kommer inn døra. Det kjennes mer som et hotell enn et vandrerhjem egentlig. De går gjennom en frodig bakgård for å finne inngangen. Kom visst inn fra feil side, men det gjør ingen verdens ting. Noora tar allerede Sana begeistret i armen og peker ut en stol i skyggen der hun tydeligvis har lyst til å slå seg ned med skrivesakene sine etterhvert.

De andre har allerede gått i forveien og sjekket inn. Jonas og Magnus sitter i resepsjonen og venter på dem med hvert sitt tomme ølglass. Klare til å guide dem til rett seng. Rommene er store og sengene romslige. Mahdi setter fornøyd fra seg sekken på øverste, brede sengehylle. Det er god plass der oppe til både han og sakene hans.

Endelig en litt god følelse etter en marerittaktig natt og en heseblesende morgen! Han kaster et blikk ut vinduet. Ser at Isak og Even sitter og snakker i den fine bakgården. De ser ikke akkurat fortrolige ut, der de sitter på hver sin stol. Noen meter imellom seg. Men de snakker i alle fall sammen, så full krig er det neppe. Mahdi klarer ikke helt å unngå en klump i magen når han tenker på hvor absurd det ville være.

Egentlig kan han godt tenke seg en lur. Bestemmer seg for å la folk seile sin egen sjø, og chille litt her inne. Jonas ligger i køya under han og har allerede lagt seg nedpå. Leser et eller annet magasin han har funnet i resepsjonen. Nikker og sier mm når Mahdi forteller hvordan anmeldelsen har gått. Virker litt fraværende der han ligger.

I det han klyver opp i overkøya, plinger det inn en sms på telefonen hans. Det er ikke så mange han får av dem, mer, så han blir nysgjerrig. _Antagning.se_ lyser mot han på skjermen. Han stryker hånden nervøst over den lysende meldingen. Den han har gått og lengtet etter hver dag siste uka, men ikke helt våget å håpe på.  

Det har vært hardt kjør med opptaksprøver, reising frem og tilbake mellom jobboppdrag. Prøve å være kreativ mens timeplanen er fullbooka og man burde sovet for lengst. Han har ventet så lenge på resultatet at han på sett og vis har gått med en følelsen at den stadig var langt unna. Denne beskjeden kommer til å bestemme hele framtiden hans. I alle fall de neste 3 årene. Våger han å kikke?

“Jonas?” Han hører kompisen snu seg i køya under. Har lyst til å dele med noen.

“Jepp?”

“Melding fra samordna opptak - eller den svenske varianten, da. Antagning.se! Nå får vi vite om jeg kom inn!” Han hører selv at han nesten framstår litt skjelvende i stemmen.

“Okay - kult! Hit me!”

Mahdi fikler. Finner meldingen, trykker seg inn på feil app og er et sekund på Jodel Roma. Der blir han ihvertfall ikke noe klokere. Prøver på nytt. Våger han å kikke?

_Vi vill meddela att Du har blivit antagen till kandidatprogrammet musik- och ljudproduktion, vid högskolan för scen och musik, Göteborg. Höstterminen omfattar tiden 21 augusti - 20 december 2023. Var vänlig logga in och bekräfta din plats senast den 8 juli, annars kan den komma att erbjudas till annan sökande. Se e-post för mer information._

Han smiler for seg selv, før han kommer på at han skulle dele dette med Jonas, som brummer utålmodig i køya under.

“Jeg kom inn, Jonas! Göteborg here I come!”, konstaterer Mahdi med jubel i stemmen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Det var kjempegøy å diskutere ideer og tanker med dere etter forrige kapittel <3  
> Noen ide om hvordan Roma-dagene kanskje kan får en liten oppsving? Kom gjerne med dem :)


	21. Urbs aeterna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Förra kapitlet: Isak är irriterad på Even, som verkar ta den försvunna hjärtväskan med ro och fattning. Förstår han inte vilken katastrof det är att förlora alla värdesaker, och inte minst väskan i sig! Den som Isaks mamma broderat, och som Isak lämnat över till Even som tack för all hans omsorg och kärlek...  
> Mahdi förstår, och gör Isak sällskap när Even zonar ut. Det är inte världens muntraste syssla att köa hos poliser och hittegodskontor, men de har åtminstone gjort vad de kunnat... och han får en liten ljusglimt under dagen, i form av ett efterlängtat sms. Mahdi har kommit in på musikproduktionsutbildingen, och börjar studera i Göteborg till hösten!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Etter regn kommer sol, og særlig når man har kjempet seg gjennom en av de mange veiene til Rom.  
> Det tilfører turen noe helt nytt nå som Sana har Yousef ved sin side, klar til både huslige oppgaver og en kikk på alt det spennende som er Roma.  
> Selv om det kan kjennes som et lite skår i gleden når din best bud bare ikke vil være fornøyd uansett hvordan an vrir og venter på det. Allikevle blir det en god dag med monumenter og venner, samt en spennende middagsinvitasjon.
> 
> In this day and age it's so easy to stress,  
> 'Cause people act strange and you can never second guess,  
> In order to love, child, we got to be strong,  
> I'm caught in the cross fire,  
> Why can't we get along.
> 
> 'Cause you and me, were meant to be,  
> Walking free, in harmony,  
> One fine day, we'll fly away,  
> Don't you know that Rome wasn't built in a day,

**Dag 12 - Rom - Sana**

Att vara här, i Rom, känns lite som att mellanlanda hemma efter en lång resa - innan man hastar iväg på nytt. En chans att landa, lägga upp fötterna ett tag och pusta ut.  
De har bara gjort upp lösa planer för den här etappen - inget är hugget i sten. Det lät som en bra kompromiss, tyckte hon innan de gav sig iväg. Att ha dagarna öppna och fria, att kunna fylla dem med vad de ville. Eller låta bli. För tillfället känns det sistnämnda ganska lockande...

De har tagit det lugnt idag, hon och Yousef. Tagit morgonen för sig, sovit länge och promenerat bland apelsinlundarna längs Tibern. Pekat ut ön Isola Tiberina, där det en gång i tiden funnits ett tempel tillägnat Asklepios, den grekiska guden för läkekonst, och där det nu istället ligger ett sjukhus. Och där den årliga filmfestivalen som Even pratat om är i full gång.  
De har stannat för lunch på en mysig trattoria. Pratat, utbytt anekdoter om resan och om livet hemma i Oslo, och bara njutit av att få vara tillsammans. Precis som det ska vara på en gemensam ledig dag, precis som de skulle ha gjort om de varit kvar hemma.  
De resterande i sällskapet verkade desto piggare, och ivrigare på att se mer av innerstaden, i morse. Gav sig iväg så fort de hade svalt frukosten, trots att kvällen innan hade blivit sen för dem alla.

Den blev fin till slut ändå, gårdagskvällen. Trots turbulent resa, timslångt köande på hittegodsavdelningar och osande svordomar. Efter en liten siesta, där alla gick undan för sig själva, tog en tupplur, packade upp eller vaktande telefonen, gick de ut för att ta en titt på omgivningarna. Stegen ledde till Colosseum, antagligen mest på grund av det bekväma avståndet dit, och där hade de turen att pricka in en tid utan alltför brutala köer.  
De strosade omkring länge, förirrade sig bland de snirklande gångarna. Låtsades se lejon och tigrar stryka längs hörnen och närma sig dem med tunga, tysta steg. Fascinerade av den nästan 2000 år gamla byggnaden, och förförade över dess blodiga historia. Alla dessa människor och djur som har fått sätta sina liv till, i underhållningssyfte... Att komma som turist och nyfiket suga i sig varenda detalj av historien, kändes konstigt, nästan bisarrt. Men det var inte första gången på den här resan, som de påmindes om att människans tid på jorden är allt annat än solig.

Och det fanns inte riktigt tillfälle att låta sig bli tungsint. Inte när Eva glatt pladdrade om hur sexig Joaquin Phoenix varit i _Gladiator_ . Eller när Magnus ivrigt sprang upp mot de utklädda personer som gick omkring utanför arenan, villiga att posa som gladiatorer inför kameran, tillsammans med exalterade turister. Jonas cyniska kommentar om att de tog alldeles för mycket betalt, viftade Magnus bort. Menade att det ju var ett once in a lifetime moment, det här. Det hade han väl rätt i, på sätt och vis. Att Magnus upplever sådana ögonblick mest varje dag, är en annan historia.  
De blev kvar tills solen börjat sjunka, och färga den antika stenbyggnaden först gyllene, och sedan saffransgul. Då gick de vidare, för att få sig lite middag och, såklart, för att fira Mahdis glada nyhet.

Det var kvällens huvudperson själv som guidade dem till La Boticella, som han hade fått rekommenderat för sig av någon han hade träffat på tåget, om Sana förstod det hela rätt. Där skålades det i lite för mycket prosecco, och de blev sittande på uteserveringen ända till stället stängde. Pratade, skrattade, åt från varandras tallrikar och konstaterade att livet nog faktiskt var jäkligt skönt ändå.  
Mahdi blev pratig och fyllesentimental, snodde i sig i ett långt samtal med Even om att det var deras tur nu, deras tid i livet. Deras chans att lyckas. Med hans utbildning och Evens nya jobb, skulle de snart vara världsberömda i hela Oslo, påstod han, och föll, efter ett ögonblicks förvirring, in i vännernas skratt.  
Vilde och Eva dansande på gatan, med glödande kinder och flygande hår. En något egendomlig dans i Evas fall, med det onda knät som fortfarande inte ville hålla henne helt upprätt. Men att försöka stoppa Eva när hon vill dansa, är inget som låter sig göras i första taget. Inget någon av dem hade lust med heller, utom Jonas, som dock mest letade efter en ursäkt att dra ner henne i sitt knä.  
Till och med Isak slappnade av till slut, efter ett par Peroni. Lyckades släppa tankarna på förlorade pass och värdesaker, och diskuterade länge och grundligt med Chris om något som Sana bara uppfattade brottstycken av.  
Det var en bra bit in på småtimmarna när de promenerade, eller rättare sagt snubblade,  hemåt mot vandrarhemmet. Hand i hand eller med armarna om varandras axlar och midjor, allihop stöttande varandra som om det fanns en risk för att de skulle ramla omkull. Och många var väl kanske lite runda under fötterna, men troligen mer på grund av livet som sjöd i dem alla, än av prosecco och peroni. En underbar första kväll i Italien, var det enhälliga utlåtandet.

En som följdes av en underbar morgon och förmiddag, och faktiskt även eftermiddag, trots att den tillbringas med något så vardagligt som att tvätta kläder. Det var dags nu, nästan halvvägs in på resan. Sana började få svårt att hitta något som matchade hjälpligt, och som inte var alltför skrynkligt eller bar på någon irriterande fläck.  
Det är lite av ett känsligt ämne, det här med kläder och utseende. Viktigt, som för många andra unga kvinnor, men kanske på ett annorlunda sätt. Inte nödvändigtvis att äga det senaste och vara moderiktigt klädd, men det att vara hel och ren får inte kompromissas med.  
Hon vet att det är en rest från skoltiden som envist biter sig fast. Från tiden då hon var mobbad, och hennes plågoandar påstod att hon var smutsig, som använde hijab och drog sig undan på toaletten för att byta om efter skolidrotten. Inte blev det bättre den gången en harmlös men förvirrad lärarvikarie blandade ihop hennes namn med någon annans, och kallade henne Svetlana. Ett oskyldigt misstag, men guld för mobbarna, som givetvis fick det till Svett-Sana, ett namn som förföljde henne genom hela ungdomsskolen.  
Det är länge sedan nu, och hon vet att det inte låg någon som helst sanning i de elaka kommentarerna. Men behovet att alltid vara ren och prydlig, kommer hon nog inte att slippa ifrån i första taget. Ingen ska _någonsin_ mer få chansen att påstå att hon är smutsig eller luktar illa.

En högljudd knackning ekar genom rummet, och när hon tittar upp från tvättmaskinen, står Noora där på andra sidan glasrutan, vinkande med ett brett leende över ansiktet. Sana skrattar och viftar åt henne att komma in. Anade att hon skulle dyka upp, när hon någon halvtimme tidigare skickade ett sms för att fråga var de var.  
“Jaså, ni orkade inte mer nu?” retas Yousef, när Noora kliver in och gör dem sällskap i den kvava tvättstugan.  
Hon himlar med de grågröna ögonen och skakar lätt på huvudet.  
“Eva och Vilde har fortfarande inte fått nog, men vi tyckte att det räckte… varsågod.”  
Nu ser Sana att hon bär på två stora, immiga plastbägare med iste, och hon tar tacksamt emot den ena, medan Noora räcker Yousef den andra.

Det är kämpigt att vara tedrickare i det här landet, har de bittert fått erfara. Te är något man dricker hemma, om man är sjuk. Inte efter maten, på restaurangen, och definitivt inte till frukost. Kaffedrickande är också en konst i sig, har Even berättat, efter en av många djupdykningar i tripadvisor-appen. Kaffe innebär en enkel, stark espresso, och den ska avnjutas sittande, eller, om man har bråttom, svepas stående vid disken. Kaffe to go existerar knappt. Det är en djungel, det där, det är tydligt. Hon har tur, som har en make som köper polskt te i Norge för att ta det med sig till henne i Italien. Och en väninna som kommer med iste på en varm sommardag. Väldig tur.

“Hur går det för er? Kan ni ta en paus?” frågar Noora, nickande mot tvättmaskinen, vars fuktiga innehåll Sana just har tömt ut i en trådback på hjul och skickat över till Yousef.  
“Sista maskinen nu,” konstaterar han, medan han laddar torktumlaren framför sig. “Det klarar väl sig självt någon timme..”  
“Bra! Vi sitter på ett café här nere…”  
Sana himlar med ögonen mot Yousef, som sträckt ut handen för att ta emot den säck med färdigtvättade kläder som hon precis lyft upp från golvet (som om inte hon skulle kunna bära den själv, liksom... ) och följer efter Noora ut genom dörren.

Caféet ligger ett halvt kvarter från deras lavanderia, och det visar sig vara Chris, Even och Isak som väntar där, sittande på en låg, väggfast bänk, under ett parasoll på uteserveringen, med tomma espressomuggar framför sig. Två av tre ser glada och avslappnade ut där de sitter i trivsamt småprat. Chris har makat av sig skorna och lagt upp fötterna i knät på Even, som skämtsamt beklagar sig över lukten. På hans andra sida sitter Isak, med mobiltelefonen i ett krampaktigt grepp, som om han försökte _klämma_ fram en glad nyhet ur den. Han är stilla och sammanbiten igen, eller kanske fortfarande. Noora berättar tyst att de har varit inom vandrarhemmet en runda, för att uppdatera sig om läget. Men fortfarande ingen hjärtväska.  

Sana nickar sakta. Medlidsamt, hoppas hon, även om hon kan tycka att Isak har blåst upp hela saken till något större än vad det hade behövt vara. Deras kreditkort hann ju spärras i tid, och Evens mediciner hade flyttats till en annan väska. Kontanter hade de inte så mycket av - en fördel med att inte uppehålla sig mer än ett par dagar på varje ställe. Visst blir det lite arbete med att skaffa nya, tillfälliga pass, men omöjligt är det inte. Bokningsbekräftelserna för vandrarhemmen stod i hennes namn, och är värdelösa utan hennes legitimation, om nu någon skulle få för sig att försöka använda dem. Så vad finns det mer att göra, än att släppa saken och vara mer försiktig i framtiden?  
Men Isak har varit lite random de senaste dagarna, det har hon redan konstaterat. Och folk hakar ju upp sig på de mest konstiga saker… som Eva och Vilde, som enligt Chris har lagt flera timmar på att fönstershoppa i märkesbutikerna runt spanska trappan och ändå inte känner sig färdiga. Var och en blir salig på sin tro, det är så sant som det är sagt.

Hon slår sig ner mitt emot Chris, som genast börjar berätta om gelaton de köpt vid Piazza Re di Roma, och som ska ha varit något alldeles i särklass. Even nickar instämmande, men när han vänder sig mot Isak för att fråga om han kommer ihåg vad stället hette, finner de att Isak återigen är någon helt annanstans i tankarna. Sana anar var, och det gör uppenbarligen Even också.  
“Vi kan inte göra något mer åt det där nu, baby…” försöker han mjukt, efter en liten suck. “De har vårt nummer och vet var vi finns… vi kan bara vänta.”  
“Det måste finnas något mer vi kan testa,” envisas Isak. “RInga polisen hemma i Norge eller något. Kanske någon har skickat den dit?”  
“I så fall har den ändå inte kommit fram ännu. Tycker du inte att du överdriver lite?”  
“Men låt mig överdriva, då! Eller har du ensamrätt på det också?”

Sana rycker till av den hårda tonen, och ser avvaktande bort mot Noora, möter hennes blick som måste spegla förvirringen och obehaget i hennes egen. Fram till igår hade hon aldrig hört Isak höja rösten mot Even, och av det sårat förvirrade uttrycket i Evens ögon att döma, är det inget som hör till vanligheten när de är för sig själva heller. Det är inget bra tecken att plötsligt höra det för andra dagen i rad. Inget bra tecken alls…  
Det hör inte till vanligheterna att se Chris säga ifrån och blanda sig i andra människors gräl heller, men det kanske är just det som gör att det får önskad effekt.

“Skärp dig nu, hördu!” säger hon med fast stämma till den buttre Isak. “Den kommer väl inte tillbaka fortare för att du hackar på Even?”  
Isak suckar djupt. Ser tillbaka på den nästan provocerande lugna kamraten, för att sedan låta blicken svepa över de andra innan den återigen hamnar på Even. Mer trött och uppgiven än sur nu. Han nickar, som för att ge Chris rätt, och smyger armen om Evens axlar.  
“Nej, jag vet… Förlåt, älskling. Förlåt. Kom här.”  
Even lutar sig mot Isak, låter sig omfamnas utan att för den sakens skull se övertygad ut. Isak trycker en mjuk kyss på hans panna, snusar ömt i den ljusa luggen.  
“Det känns liksom inte alls bra, bara… att ha våra pass och annat med våra namn och adresser där ute någonstans… utan att veta vem som får tag i dem.”  
“Jag vet det,” mumlar Even, försiktigt som för att försöka undvika ännu ett utbrott. “Men det  är ju polisanmält. Ingen kommer att kunna använda dem utan att åka dit.”  
“Nej, men… så är det ju själva väskan också, du vet. Och alla minnen.”

Smart, tänker Sana för sig själv. Att spela på den sentimentala sidan hos Even. Ett beräknande och inte särskilt schysst knep, men effektivt. Hon kan eventuellt ha använt det ett par gånger själv, när hon och Yousef har varit oense om något. Fungerar nästan alltid.  
Så även den här gången. Even rätar på ryggen och fångar upp Isaks hand i sin. Leendet är tillbaka.  
“Ja, jag vet,” instämmer han, med bekymrat rynkade ögonbryn och huvudet lätt på sned. “Jag är också jätteledsen över att den är borta. Men vi får försöka tänka att minnena finns kvar ändå… och din mamma blir nog bara glad om vi ber henne göra en ny till oss, tror du inte det? Även om det inte är samma…”  
“Kanske det,” medger Isak, snett leende.  
“Och så får ni se till att skapa nya minnen,” skjuter Yousef in.  
“Ja, vi får väl försöka…”

Han lyckas släppa det till slut, efter ännu en espresso och en ny laddning iste för Sana. När telefonen plingar till, kastar han sig inte över den, utan lyssnar färdigt på Nooras anekdot innan han sveper upp meddelandet. Förmodligen Magnus som undrar var de är, gissar han innan han läser. Men hans forskande ansiktsuttryck, som snart byts mot ett glatt och roat leende, säger något annat, och Sana kan inte dölja nyfikenheten.

“Något nytt?”  
“Det är från Aldo.”  
“Vem?”  
“En av killarna jag och Mahdi träffade på tåget.”  
“Åh, okej. Vad vill han då?”  
“Han undrar om vi skulle vilja ha en matlagningslektion. Komma till hans farbrors restaurang och lära oss göra egen pasta och så!”  
“Du och Mahdi?”  
“Nej, allihop!”

Ett livligt surrande uppstår runt bordet, när alla börjar prata i munnen på varandra. Vissa ivrigare än andra, men alla rörande eniga om att det låter fantastiskt roligt. Nooras röst är en halv oktav högre än vanligt, och hon snubblar lite över orden när hon upplyser dem om vilket fenomenalt resebrev det kommer att bli.  
Sana möter Isaks blick över bordet. Ser menande på Even och Yousef som pladdrar med ögonen lysande av upprymdhet, och brister i skratt. Isak faller in, och med ens slappnar hon av. Hon behöver inte oroa sig för Isak och Even, åtminstone inte just nu.  
Ingen, som är olycklig i sitt förhållande, kan se sin partner gå helt upp i varv över hemgjord pasta, och le på det där sättet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vill ni laga mat med oss? Har ni några favoriter? 
> 
> <3


	22. Sjokkrosa pumps og barokke elefanter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Forrige kapittel:  
> Sana har endelig Yousef ved sin side og benytter morgenen til å ta livet med ro, ta en spasertur og etterhvert få vasket litt klær.  
> Ei god venninne med isté kunne ikke vært mer perfekt, og etterhvert kan Sana og Yousef nyte en stund med vennene. Isak er fremdeles ikke helt fornøyd med tapet av hjertebagen, men når en invitasjon fra Aldo om å lage mat i onkelens restaurant tikker inn, hjelper det ganske mye på stemningen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ibland kan det vara lite ensamt att vara morgonpigg, och dessutom en av få som inte slåss mot bakfylla efter gårdagen. Idag är en sådan dag! Men det ska inte få hindra Noora, som är fast inställd på att få se staden som inte byggdes på en dag vakna.  
> Medan resebrevet tar form i hennes huvud, snubblar hon (bokstavligt talat) över antika tempel, stöldbegärliga statyer och räddande änglar. En shoppingtur och gelatopaus med de andra i resesällskapet hinns också med. Men efter en liten siesta på vandrarhemmet, och en hälsning från någon som saknar henne, är hon mest pigg på det hon saknat redan i morse: En stadsvandring med Sanasol!
> 
> We were caught up and lost in all of our vices  
> In your pose as the dust settled around us
> 
> And the walls kept tumbling down  
> In the city that we love  
> Gray clouds roll over the hills  
> Bringing darkness from above
> 
> But if you close your eyes,  
> Does it almost feel like  
> Nothing changed at all?  
> And if you close your eyes,  
> Does it almost feel like  
> You've been here before?

**Dag 12 - Roma- Noora**

_Det er veldig mange grunner til å bli forelska i Roma. Det er liksom byen som smaker like godt om du er romantiker, historiker eller gastronom. Akkurat i dag morges følte jeg meg som en litt ensom historieentusiast da jeg sneik meg ut kl. 08.00. Samtlige av vennene mine lå utslåtte etter gårsdagens oppdagelsesferd gjennom Romas natteliv._

_Hadde tenkt jeg skulle ta med meg min fotografvenn på denne lille vandringen. Han pleier å være morgenfrisk, men det gjaldt ikke akkurat denne morgenen. Da jeg snek meg inn på “gutterommet” i morges, var det ikke en kjeft som gjorde tegn til å røre på seg der inne. Kanskje gårsdagens bekymringer hadde tatt på. Er tross alt ikke bare enkelt å bli frastjålet alt av pass og papirer, selv om kamera og all annen bagasje er intakt. Dermed blir dere nødt til å nøye dere med min beskjedne fotografikunst i dag._

_Jeg visste at de andre hadde planer om shopping etterhvert, og sendte dem melding om at jeg gjerne ville møte dem etterpå. Først ville jeg ha en vandring gjennom barokkens fødeby. Byen som alle vet at ikke ble bygget på en dag, men fikk sin spede begynnelse over Remus lik i år 753. Selv om jeg mistenker at legenden om Romulus og Remus er noe overdrevet._

_Okay, da, Roma er kanskje litt mer enn barokkens fødeby. Den var tross alt hovedstad i Romerriket. Her diktet Cicero og Virgil geniale verker, Sulla malte byen rød i sine motstanderes blod. Det var langs Via Appia at de korsfestet Spartacus, en antikk revolusjonens røst. Her har Crassus, Caesar, Octavian og Marcus Antonius levd, konspirert og dødd. Det er så overveldende og så stort at det nesten kan ta pusten fra alle og enhver._

_Alt dette kommer selvfølgelig før jeg i det hele tatt har skrevet et ord om alle pavene som har regjert og preget byen gjennom middelalder, renessanse og barokk. Mussolini har jeg ikke tenkt å nevne en gang. Han skal få lov til å forbli det svarte, lukkede kapittelet han var i historien. Nei, Roma ble ikke bygget på en dag, men mange av bygningene som finnes der kan du fortsatt se. I tillegg vil du finne utrolig god mat, verdens beste kaffe, deilig vin, fløyelsnetter og – vel, mye mer._

_Det tok meg ikke så veldig lang tid før jeg befant meg i rekken av mennesker som har falt nesegrus for den evige stad. Det vil si.. Jeg lå der så lang jeg var etter å ha snubla over en brostein i en sidegate til Via del Corso. Jeg var nemlig på leting etter Piazza Navona. På rett vei var jeg visst også, men formiddagsheten hadde tatt luven fra meg, og litt dehydrert og desorientert strenet jeg av gårde mot Pantheon som om det skulle være en god ledestjerne._

_Må forresten bemerke at det var liten grunn for dehydreringen. Alle drikkefontene her i byen inneholder nemlig godt, klart drikkevann. Derfor er det vel også aller mest på min egen kappe at jeg ikke hadde fylt opp vannflasken underveis._

_Fallet var så lite at jeg på et hvilket som helst annet sted bare ville reist meg å gått videre, men det kom ikke på tale. En meget bekymret og fuzzy italiensk dame kikket ned på meg. Selv stod hun stødig forankra på de skarprosa pumpsene sine, nett som bare det, tross sine sikkert 60 år. Hun klappet meg på kinnet, tok hånden min og sa at jeg bare var helt nødt til å sette meg ned litt. Fortalte meg at livet ikke er skapt for å stresse av gårde, og at hvis jeg var på ferie, burde jeg nok ta det litt med ro._

_Hun var så søt at det var umulig å motsi henne. Så da hun plasserte meg på en nærliggende kaféstol, fant fram vann og nektarin og bestilte en isté til meg, kunne jeg ikke annet enn å ta imot og smile pent. Hun snakket med store fakter, alt på gebrokkent engelsk. Viste meg hvordan jeg skulle puste dypt og fortalte at hun hadde sett mange turister gå seg helt svimle her i Romas gater. Jeg var ikke alene om det._

_Det er rart med hvordan mennesker i noen byer bare tar deg imot med åpne armer. Jeg ante ikke hvor damen var på vei, eller om jeg hadde forstyrret henne i et gjøremål, men hun virket veldig lite plaget av å vie en liten time til å hjelpe akkurat meg._

_Kanskje var det et lykketreff at jeg møtte på akkurat henne. For hun spurte meg hva jeg var interessert i å se nå som jeg er i Roma. Jeg må ha sett litt drømmende ut da jeg nevnte de store kunstnerne for henne. Jeg har nemlig lenge drømt om et møte med Michelangelo, Rafael, Bernini og Caravaggio, og det var tydelig at akkurat denne interessen slo an._

_Først trakk hun fram en serviett og tegnet inn alle kirkene i Roma som har et eller annet Caravaggio-maleri. Denne servietten er nå selvfølgelig trygt forvart i coveret til iPaden og skal brukes på neste byvandring, for de maleriene vil jeg se! Jeg har jo allerede sett dem gjenskapt på trykk, men man kommer liksom ikke unna at det er noe helt annet å se originalen._

_Så kom en morsom historie som jeg har veldig lyst til å dele. Kanskje fordi det er en historie man ikke hører overalt, og den forteller om en gang entusiasmen tok litt overhånd for enkelte. Vi satt nemlig der på en plass, foran en kirke. En av de plassene Roma har flust av, og midt i samtalen pekte damen ut en pussig liten elefantstatue for meg._

_Bak Pantheon, foran dominikanerkirken Santa Maria sopra Minerva, står Gian Lorenzo Berninis berømte elefant. Ja, Bernini er forresten en stor arkitekt og skulptør fra barokken. Noen mener barokken var vel påtrengende da den bredte seg ut med kunstferdig og overpyntet gull og glitter på 1600-tallet Bernini er vel også en av de som må påta seg mye av ”skylden” for dette, i hvert fall så lenge vi snakker om skulpturell kunst og arkitektur._

_Men tilbake til elefanten.. Den står og smiler, viftende med både snabel og hale, med en obelisk på ryggen. Obelisken er ikke av de største, heller ikke elefanten. Berninis elefant, eller rettere sagt teksten på sokkelen, har faktisk et lite budskap til alle som vil lese._

_”Du, som her står og betrakter det sterkeste av alle dyr, elefanten, og som på sin rygg bærer en obelisk risset med tegn fra de vise egyptere, må forstå at dette betyr: Det er kun en sterk sjel som evner å bære på dyp visdom.”_

_Egentlig var det pave Alexander VII som syntes det var på sin plass å minne folk på sin egen fortreffelighet. Paven, som levde på 1600-tallet, må ha hatt et av byens største egoer på sin tid. Det var nemlig han som hadde bestilt hele kunstverket. Alt var en måte å si at han, paven, som kjente til den helligste av alle hellige skrifter, Bibelen, var en sterk mann som bar den tunge børen av dyp visdom._

_Bernini på sin side, var så klart tvunget til å gjøre som paven sa, for paven var nå en gang paven, da kanskje mer enn nå. Men det sies at det lille vinket elefanten gjør med snabelen, var en slags uærbødig hilsen fra kunstneren og til kirkefolket._

 

_En annen god vandrehistorie om akkurat denne elefanten, er det som skjedde for noen år siden. En rik turist, visstnok amerikaner, som rike turister i gode historier gjerne er, ble vilt forelsket i den lille statuen! Han ønsket å kjøpe den for å bringe den med seg hjem som en suvenir. Ikke overraskende ble tilbudet avslått av byrådet. Turisten lot seg imidlertid ikke stoppe av et avslag. Bare man er frekk nok og tenker stort nok, tenkte han, for han var jo amerikaner, så går det meste!_

_Han hyrte inn maskiner og et arbeidslag, etter sigende på vegne av kommunen, for å flytte elefanten vekk fra Piazza della Minerva. Arbeidet var godt i gang da noen representanter fra kommunen ved en tilfeldighet hadde et inspeksjonsoppdrag i området. De hadde ikke hørt noe om flyttingen, undersøkte saken nærmere og oppdaget på denne måten bedrageriet. Etter sigende skal ”elefantjegeren” stille og rolig ha trukket seg tilbake og ingen har hørt eller sett mer til ham! Elefanten står heldigvis på sin plass den dag i dag._

_Jeg vet ikke helt om det finnes noen moral i denne historien. Om noe må det kanskje være at selv et kunstverk som var ferdigstilt for 350 år siden, lever videre her i Roma. Det i seg selv er ganske imponerende. Hvordan dagens italienere lever midt i denne vandrende historieboka og fremdeles klarer å holde den levende og hverdagslig._

_Min nye (eller skal jeg kanskje si gamle) venninne trippet etterhvert videre gjennom de brolagte gatene på pumpsene sine. Kanskje for å redde neste turist i nød? Jeg var imidlertid blitt er par gode historier rikere, og ikke minst hadde jeg fått en ny forståelse av det å drikke nok vann, samt en stor craving for istéen Roma har å by på.._

  
Noora kikker fornøyd ned på notatene sine. Hun har funnet en skyggefull plass i den lille bakgården som tilhører vandrerhjemmet, og er virkelig fornøyd med dagens innsats. Etter alle de beskrevne hendelsene, hadde hun en herlig shoppingtur med Vilde, Eva og Chris langs Via del Corso. En, fristende vandring fra parfymeri til lærvarehandel til motehus. Eva ville bare kjøpe alt og Vilde prøvde å være en fornuftens røst og fortelle henne at det kun er plass til så mye i en reisesekk. De er nesten som 16 år igjen, på vei nedover Bogstadveien i full mundur. Bortsett fra at denne handlegaten er betraktelig mer attraktiv og økonomien ikke består av månedslønna fra mamma og pappa.

Både Noora og Chris var betydelig mindre utholdende enn venninnene, og på et tidspunkt fristet gelato mye mer enn nok en butikk, og sånn endte de opp med å møte Isak og Even i iskremkø. Et ikke helt tilfeldig møte. Det gikk mange meldinger fram og tilbake. Gutta hadde vært på oppdagelsesferd til det som en gang var Circus Maximus, før Isak og Even gikk lei og bestemte seg for å kaste en mynt i Fontena di Trevi og spise is sammen med dem på Piazza Re di Roma i stedet.

Derfra var veien kort til å bestemme seg for å overraske Yousef og Sana med forfriskninger og en aldri så liten pause i klesvasken. Noora synes det er herlig for venninnen å ha mannen sin der. Samtidig klarer hun ikke helt å unngå og tenke tanken at Sana ville blitt med henne i morges hadde det ikke vært for at Yousef var kommet. Egentlig litt synd, for selv om Chris og Mahdi også er alene på tur, deler de ikke helt hennes kulturinteresse på samme måte som Sana gjør.

Noora smiler litt for seg selv. Det er nesten litt merkelig å se hvor etablerte noen av vennene hennes har blitt, rett under nesa på henne. Uten at hun merket det, har de gått hen og blitt riktig så stødige i sine parforhold. Eller.. Hva Eva og Jonas holder på med, eller hva slags opplegg de kjører på tur, aner hun ingenting om. Egentlig er hun litt nysgjerrig og noterer seg bak øret at det er noe hun må fritte ut venninnen mer om.

Isak var pissesur der en periode. Til og med Chris var bekymra, og da er det ille. Noora derimot kjente utrolig godt igjen den tverre 17-åringen hun delte kollektiv med for mange år siden. Det var nesten så hun var fristet til å filme han og sende filmen til Eskild. Han hadde moret seg stort over å se igjen grumpy-Isak. Moret seg før han brydde seg endeløst og halte og dro til absolutt hele historien kom for en dag. Om det var noen historie, da. Stress over å miste verdisaker og papirer var mer enn god nok grunn til å være pissy, syntes Noora.

Stemningen endret seg betraktelig i det meldingen fra Aldo tikket inn og de plutselig fikk spennende planer å diskutere! Hva kan vel være bedre enn å lære italiensk matlaging av en skikkelig romersk restauranteier? De diskuterte hva som skulle lages og fantaserte opp de villeste retter. Lurte på hvor mye tomatens ankomst i italiensk matlaging egentlig endret den og lurer på om onkelen til Aldo snakker engelsk. Etter en stund gikk det opp for dem at de fremdeles hadde en hel ettermiddag til å ta livet med ro. Sånn har det seg at Noora fikk litt skrivetid her i bakhagen.

Magnus, Mahdi, Jonas og Isak har gått for å ta noen øl, mens Eva og Vilde ligger rett ut og sover i hver sin komfortable overkøye. Fullstendig utslitte av all shoppinga. Hvis hun ikke tar helt feil, snakket Yousef og Chris om å gå og skype med Mutta og Even hang seg på dem. Hvor Sana er, aner Noora ingenting om.

Hun hører en svak during fra mobilen i veska. Ser at William har meldt henne. Et bilde av seg selv med en vandrekaffe i Central Park. Han er dresskledd og ser riktig så viktig ut der han står og smiler mot en bladgrønn bakgrunn. “ _New York på sitt beste_ ”, står det under. Hun smiler inn mot bildet. Det har liksom blitt en litt uskreven greie dem imellom å sende hverandre et bilde fra der de er denne sommeren.

Mens hun sitter og blar fort gjennom bildene sine for å finne noe passende å sende tilbake, dukker Sana opp fra et eller annet sted rundt resepsjonsområdet. Sniker seg litt innpå henne og får Noora til å kveppe til når hun plutselig står foran henne i nyvaskede klær og en en fresh, gul hijab som virkelig står til det varme sollyset som hersker i byen.  
“Så du skulle ikke sove?”, spør Noora.  
“Nope,” Sana smiler med hele seg. “Jeg har slappet av hele formiddagen, jeg. Satt inne og leste litt bok, men så kom jeg på at livet er for kort til å sitte inne og lese. Særlig nå som vi er her i Roma og livet smiler!” Noora må le litt av henne.  
“Så hva har du lyst til å gjøre?” Hun pakker skrivesakene ned i veska og reiser seg. Veldig klar for en liten venninnetur i den retningen ettermiddagen må finne på og ta dem.  
“Nei, jeg vet ikke, jeg.. Kanskje rusle litt gatelangs med en god venninne?”

De blir gående litt målløst rundt. Stegene er lette og lufta er behagelig. De bare spaserer og opplever atmosfæren mens de snakker om løst og fast. Bøker de har lest, inntrykk de har gjort seg på reisen og andre viktige og uviktige ting. På et eller annet vis havner de innom Forum Romanum. Lar seg fengsle av de imponerende ruinene mens de tyvlytter på en guide. En som står og forklarer om de gamle romerne med stor patos. Ser ut som det er en skoleklasse han retter historiene sine mot.

Når de går lei, kjøper de med seg drikke og litt frukt. Klyver opp på Palatinerhøyden mens de ler og prater. Kommer på at dette er et sted de burde ta med hele gjengen ved anledning. Knipser en selfie og et og annet bilde av hverandre.

Noora kommer på meldingen fra William og får lyst til å sende et svar. Når de setter seg ned i gresset og bare nyter ettermiddagen, finner Noora fram bildene. Hun har ikke glemt at William ikke ennå har fått noe svar fra henne. Kjører et par av dem kjapt gjennom redigering til det ser ut som et hvilket som helst postkort fra Roma.  
“Fint?”, spør hun mens hun viser Sana, som nikker.  
“Jepp! Vi er dritpene!” erkærer hun med et stort smil.  
Sender det kjapt til William med teksten “ _Roma i dag. For en herlig by_!” Registrerer at han åpner meldingen med en gang, før hun legger ned mobilen. Så tenker hun seg kjapt om. Er det flere hun har lyst å sende en liten hilsen til?

Innerst inne har Noora et lite håp om at Eskild skal bli bitt av reisebassillen og komme og møte dem på en eller annen måte. Kanskje det er fordi hun har bodd hos han en stund igjen at hun savner hans blide nærvær og ofte tar seg i å tenke på hva han ville sagt om det ene eller det andre. Derfor tenker hun seg ikke lenge om før hun legger opp bildet og trykker send til han også!

Hun trenger ikke vente lenge før et svar lyser opp skjermen hennes: “ _Ciao Noora, absolutely fabulous i Roma, ser jeg <3 Mye bedre enn i Oslo, faktisk. Her regner det. Digger reisebloggen din, BTW, nesten som å være litt på tur med dere!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ble en liten historieleksjon denne gangen. Lett å drømme seg bort i Roma! Håper dere også fikk litt god sommerstemning av dette :D  
> Fortell oss gjerne hva du tenker ❤️


	23. That's amore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Förra kapitlet: Noora ligger inte på latsidan (eller rättare sagt, bakfyllesidan) som resten av gänget, utan är uppe med tuppen för att jobba med nästa resebrev. Hon hinner se en hel del på sin solovandring genom den eviga staden, antika tempel och Berninis elefant är bara två exempel. Efter att bokstavligt talat ha kysst marken under sin jakt på Piazza Navona får hon också en ny vän, i form av en moderlig ängel i chockrosa pumps.  
> En istepaus senare är hon tillbaka till vandrarhemmet och redo för en ny tur på stan, den här gången i sällskap med Sana. En perfekt dag som hon inte kan låta bli att föreviga och visa både Eskild och William.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Endelig er dagen her hvor gjengen skal lære seg å lage skikkelig, italiensk mat! De har nok gledet seg alle sammen - på hver sin måte.  
> Eva nyter muligheten til å se vennene sine, noen vante og andre mindre vante kokker, ordne opp på kjøkkenet. For uansett om interessen stammer fra Lady og Landstrykeren, fra naturvitenskap eller fra en glødende pasjon for matlaging, er dette noe hele gjengen storkoser seg med!  
> Eva finner igjen sin "Tony" fra barndommen, og ikke minst er Aldo et spennende, nytt bekjentskap på reisen. Men når alt kommer til alt, kanskje det tross alt er bedre med "medbragt" og kjent?  
> En ting er sikkert; gode, gamle venner er gull verdt, maten blir god og "la vita é bella" her i Roma!
> 
> When a moon hits your eye like a big pizza pie  
> That's amore  
> When the world seems to shine like you've had too much wine  
> That's amore  
> Bells will ring ting-a-ling-a-ling, ting-a-ling-a-ling  
> And you'll sing "Vita bella"  
> Hearts will play tippy-tippy-tay, tippy-tippy-tay  
> Like a gay tarantella
> 
> When the stars make you drool just like a pasta fazool  
> That's amore  
> When you dance down the street with a cloud at your feet  
> You're in love  
> When you walk in a dream but you know you're not dreaming signore  
> Scuzza me, but you see, back in old Napoli  
> That's amore

**Dag 13 - Rom - Eva**

Det känns lite som att vara tillbaka i skolan efter sommarlovet. Alla står uppradade, lite fnissiga och förväntansfulla, lyssnande på läraren. Förutom att råttsvansarna och den nya ryggsäcken är utbytta mot lånat förkläde och en duk om håret (Sana var mäkta nöjd över att vara den enda som redan var förberedd.) Och istället för rektorn och klassläraren, är det krögaren och hans brorson som håller tal.

Eller, tal kan man kanske inte kalla det. En introduktion av sig själva och restaurangen är vad det är. Och lite bakgrundsinfo om lektionen de har blivit erbjudna. De visar sig att Aldos farbror har planer på att börja hålla matlagningskurser för turister när högsäsongen är över. För att få upp inkomsten lite när soltimmarna, liksom gästerna, börjar minska i antal, gissar Eva. Kursinnehållet är utarbetat och färdigt, och behöver bara ett par testrundor för att bli riktigt bra. Vilken tur då, att Aldo råkat på ett gäng unga norrmän, med stora skiftningar i kunskap och intresse, på det stillastående nattåget ett par dagar tidigare. Ödets nyck, om man så vill.

Aldos farbror är en rundlagd man med mustasch och blank hjässa, inte helt olik krögaren Tony, från Lady och Lufsen som Eva älskade som barn. Han pratar inte så mycket engelska, men det betyder inte att han står tyst, och framför allt inte stilla. För varje mening Aldo yttrar, kommer han med ivriga inpass och gester, ger dem intrycket att han ser fram emot detta lika mycket som de gör. Han har presenterat sig, men Eva har redan lyckats glömma hans namn. Men det spelar ingen roll, hon kommer aldrig att kunna se honom som något annat än Tony.

De börjar med att öppna en flaska rött och gå igenom upplägget för dagen, rätterna som ska lagas, ingredienserna som ska användas och ursprunget för dem. Lite matgeografi hinns också med, tips om var de kan hitta den allra bästa pizzan (Napoli!), cannolin (Sicilien!) eller peston (Genova!), och mycket annat.  
Eva möter Jonas fascinerade blick över kanten på sitt vinglas och myser belåtet. Den här sortens lektioner gillar hon. Detta kan hon gott vänja sig vid, även om hon har en känsla av att sjuksköterskestudierna hemma i Bergen i höst, kommer att se något annorlunda ut. Det är nog för all del lika så bra, det. Men att detta blir en fin eftermiddag, det känner hon på sig.

De blir uppdelade i tre grupper (eller lag, som vissa av de mer tävlingsinriktade av dem vill kalla det) och utplacerade i små öar runt det stora bordet i mitten. Det är inga halvmesyrer de ska trolla fram idag, det blir alltmer tydligt. Pasta, ett par sorter, men också flera andra, olika rätter, precis som det anstår en italiensk festmåltid. Antipasti, primi, secondi och dolci.  
Dolci, vilket vackert ord. Det rullar så skönt över tungan. Som i La dolce vita, filmen som Even surrade om i går kväll medan han visade dem bilder av den där fontänen.

Han surrar lika mycket idag, tycks ha hamnat i sin egen version av himlen när han uppmärksamt tar in allt som Aldo pratar om. Bra, med hans passion i laget, kommer det inte att bli några större problem.  
Eller, inte laget. Gruppen. Hon är inte ute efter att tävla.  
Fast kanske lite, iallafall… hon har ju trots allt Yousef med sig också, och även han kan sina grejer. Det har alltid varit goda middagar i det Acarska hemmet när hon har varit där på besök. Och hon vet att Sana fortfarande är ungefär lika bekväm i ett kök som hon själv hade varit i ett laboratorium. Faktiskt en inte alltför tokig jämförelse, funderar hon, kikande bort på Chris som är i gång med förberedelserna för sin pastadeg.  

Chris har redan imponerat stort med sina kunskaper, och kanske framför allt den naturlighet med vilken hon rör sig i köket, hanterande varje redskap som om det vore något hon gör dagligen. Och det är det ju också, påminner Eva sig själv.  
Ännu en av hennes vänner som har blivit vuxen och självsäker mitt framför ögonen på henne. Över natten, nästan, som Isak. Och precis som med Isak, som hon har reflekterat över förut, känns det inte alls konstigt att se henne sådan, utan mer som om hon har växt in i en roll som väntat på henne. Eva är helt säker på att Chris har valt rätt bana. Hennes kärva humor och aldrig svikande humör, kommer att vara en tillgång i branschen.

Aldo kliar sig förstulet i håret under kockmössan, när han ser hur Chris går händelserna i förväg och gör en liten grop i mjölhögen på arbetsbänken. Fyller den med äggen och oljan som de mätt upp, som en liten vulkan.  
“Jaha… jag hade tänkt be er att titta på mig, men ni kan lika gärna titta på Christina här, så ser ni hur man gör.”  
Christina. Det låter extra vackert, med Aldos italienska uttal. Märkligt vuxet. Eva växlar en blick med Vilde, som betraktar sin äldsta vän fascinerat, nästan stolt.

Även Vilde ser avslappnad och bekväm ut bland köksutrustningen, van vid att pyssla i och sköta om hemmet som hon har blivit. Hon har hamnat i samma grupp som Noora, som också är duktig, Jonas och Mahdi. Hon vet inte om Mahdi är någon matmänniska direkt, har en känsla av att det blir mycket snabbmat efter sena gig, och fryspizza på lediga eftermiddagar. Men Jonas kan en hel del, stort mycket mer än hon själv. Det var för det mesta han som fixade mat till deras romantiska middagar eller lata tv-häng. Då, när det var de två. De borde klara sig bra, de också.

I gruppen till vänster om dem, ser Sana, Magnus och Isak glada och lättade ut. De vet att de har sitt på det torra, som har hamnat i samma grupp som kvällens stjärna, Chris.  
Aldos farbror (Tony) betraktar henne med något vänligt, imponerat i blicken. Nästan beundrande. Och när han ser att hon förklarar för Sana och Magnus hur degen ska kännas (som en örsnibb, lika fast) passar han på att komma med ännu lite matkuriosa. Med hjälp av Aldo och en hel del gester, berättar han att namnet på den ena pastasorten de ska göra, orechiette, betyder just små öron.  
“Är det sant? Coolt!!”  
Chris möter Tonys hand i en highfive som får mjölet att yra om dem, och den äldre mannen att skrocka roat.  
Eva möter Vildes blick igen. Chris alltså… må hon aldrig ändra på sig. Förutom till den säkra och proffsiga kocken Christina. Det är okej.

Even pladdrar exalterat bredvid henne, vispande äggulor och mascarpone till en slät tiramisúsmet, medan han berättar för Yousef om den hans mamma brukar göra. Jättegod, såklart, men helt olik denna. Och, förmodligen, inte särskilt traditionell. Inget fel att leka med ingredienser och prova sig fram, menar Yousef, det är så man utvecklas. Men visst ska det bli intressant att kunna jämföra med en äkta, traditionell Tiramisú.  
Jätteintressant, håller Eva med, provande sig fram med Amaretton. Finner att hon mätt upp lite för mycket och blir så illa tvungen att dricka upp det som lämnas kvar i glaset. Hjälpsam är hon åtminstone...

Jonas tycks ha fastnat i en utläggning om färska örter, jämförande de de har framför sig med de hans far brukar ta hem för sina chilenska storkok. Eva lyckas fånga hans blick igen, just som han nyper av ett stort basilikablad och luktar på det.  
“Och vet du vad det är bra för också? Dålig andedräkt!” berättar han, hållande bladet ut för Mahdi som för att erbjuda honom det.  
Noora skrattar, varmt men överseende, där hon står och delar stora kronärtskockshjärtan i fjärdedelar, för att kunna marinera dem i örter och vitlök. Om inte Jonas gör av med all basilika först, vill säga.

Radion står på i bakgrunden, sprider hemtrevligt brus från någon reklamkanal. Musik de känner igen hemifrån, varvat med en del inhemska listettor, förmodligen. Tack och lov, det hade nästan varit lite för mycket om det hade spelats Volare eller Nessun Dorma eller vad som helst Pavarotti. En kliché som hade tagit ner hela scenen några snäpp, som Even hade sagt.  
Hon ser upp på Even igen. Ser honom blåsa den ljusa luggen ur pannan medan han ser bort på Isak, försöker fånga hans uppmärksamhet. De ska avvika en stund, har de beslutat. Gå och få sina tillfälliga pass, så att de slipper tänka mer på den saken.  
“När vi är färdiga med pastan,” säger Aldo, som sett blicken och hört vad det handlar om. “Då kan det vara bra tid att gå. Så är ni tillbaka lagom till att vi ska äta.”  
Isak nickar medhållande och återgår till zucchinin på sin skärbräda. Låter Vilde visa honom hur han ska hålla kniven för att skivorna ska bli så tunna, men också så jämna, som möjligt. Han verkar ha resignerat, Isak. Pratar inte så mycket om de försvunna ägodelarna längre, utan försöker göra det bästa av situationen, och inte minst resan. Men lite tyst är han fortfarande, och det är väl kanske inte så konstigt.

Tiden springer ifrån dem, men de märker det bara på resultatet - hur alla de för sig oansenliga ingredienserna smälter samman till fantastiska skapelser, och hur dofterna sprider sig i köket. Pastadegarna, som sattes i början av dagen, innan de gjorde något annat, och har vilat sedan dess, kavlas ut. Egentligen brukar det här momentet göras med maskin, medger Aldo, men idag har de inte bråttom. Ska det vara så ska det. Och det är ganska förhäxande att se de små oformliga degklumparna förvandlas till stora, tunna plattor, för att sedan rullas ihop och skäras till lång pappardelle, eller tryckas till och formas till snäckskalsliknande orechietti.

Mahdi fascineras av styrkan i den tunna, färska pastan. Hur den kan hänga på tork över bänken, som pappardellen gör, utan att ramla sönder.  
“Det är glutentrådarna som gör det,” berättar Isak. “De utvinns ur vetet och blir längre ju mer man knådar.”  
Even och Jonas sneglar på varandra och småler åt hans ord, och Eva kan inte hålla inne ett litet skratt. Hon vet precis vad deras ordlösa kommunikation handlar om. Typiskt Isak, att göra naturvetenskap av allting. Men fascinerande också, hur allting hänger ihop, hur ingenting av det här kan vara slumpmässigt, som Sana brukar säga. Att allt är en del av det stora kaoset. Fast det var det väl Jonas som sa, i sitt tal på Sanas eid-fest för sex år sedan. Det som Noora skrev. Och William, och Isak, lite grann. De var del av det, allihop.

“Eva, vill du hjälpa mig att duka bordet?”  
Eva rycker till av Aldos ord, som snabbt tar henne tillbaka till jorden och det stojiga köket i utkanten av Rom. Skakar lite på huvudet för att få fokus tillbaka på rätt köl.  
Tänk att hon nästan fick en existentiell kris av pappardelle. Är hon pastafarian nu, kanske?

De stora dubbeldörrarna i restaurangen öppnas, och avslöjar en stor, lummig bakgård, omgiven av höga stenmurar. Ståtliga pinjeträd växer längs med muren och skänker skugga till långbordet som står förberett på den ena halvan av gården. Aldo kommer med en stor, havsblå duk som de hjälps åt med att lägga på bordet, och visar henne sedan var hon kan hämta porslin och glas. En kvinna med varma ögon dyker upp som från ingenstans, och hjälper henne hitta rätt. Hon är ung och mycket söt, inte helt olik Aldo, med mörka lockar som omger det hjärtformade ansiktet. En syster, kanske, eller en kusin.

Från sitt hörn av gården kan hon se en liten flik av köket. Se hur de andra städar efter sig och färdigställer pastarätterna. Nya människor har tillkommit även där. Personer i vita rockar som rör sig mellan bänkarna, och förbereder för service. Det måste vara kvällspersonalen som kommit in, och nu är i full färd med att preppa för middagen. Och det slår henne, att det måste ha varit noga planlagt att de skulle vara färdiga i köket nu, och redo att lämna det. Så att de inte skulle gå i vägen för kockarna och inte behöva trängas med middagsgästerna. Det hade hon inte haft en tanke på, tvärtom har det känts som att de hade all tid i världen på sig att leka och smaka sig fram. Så det måste hon komma ihåg att poängtera, om Aldo skulle be om en utvärdering av dagen. Det förtjänar de lite extra beröm för.   

Bordet blir dukat, med stor hjälp av Aldo och Elena, som systern heter, och Eva slår sig ner vid ett hörn för att vänta på de andra, som ser ut att vara på väg. Det verkar som att de har allt under kontroll, och om de behöver hjälp att bära, får de väl be om det. Lukten av smör, citron och salvia från pappardellen som Mahdi är i färd med att hälla upp på ett stort keramikfat, får det att suga till ordentligt i magen, och ljudet av Jonas lyckliga skratt sprider sig som en behaglig värme i hela henne.

Jonas.  
Noora frågade henne innan, vad det är de håller på med. Eva svarade att de inte håller på med något alls, lite förnärmad och tagen på sängen av den personliga frågan. För det gör de inte, de håller inte på. Det har varit lite som en outtalad överenskommelse mellan dem, inför den här resan. Att passa på sitt och inte “råka” komma för nära. Det kan lätt bli så, det vet de ju båda. Lätt att falla in i gammal jargong och lekfullt, oskyldigt flörtande. Och ibland, inte _så_ oskyldigt flörtande.  
Det är väl något år sedan de hade sex senast. Natten efter Sanas bröllop, när de kom tillbaka till hotellet och de liksom redan var så behändigt nära varandra. Det var så lätt att bara följa med in på rummet, trygg i vetskapen om att hon hade en fin natt framför sig. Så bekvämt.

Men på den här resan skulle det inte vara lika bekvämt, om något hände. För de skulle inte säga adjö nästa dag och återgå till sitt. De skulle vara fast med varandra, i svettiga, skumpande tågkupéer och gemensamma utrymmen på vandrarhemmen. Praktiskt taget tvingade till att prata om det som hänt, peta och analysera, allt som hon inte har någon som helst lust med. Så nej, de håller inte på med något, helt enligt överenskommelserna.

Men de har aldrig kommit överens om att låta bli att umgås. Att krypa tätt intill varandra på sängar (i skumpande tågkupéer eller gemensamma sovsalar) och bara förlora sig i varandra, med huvudena tätt ihop. Att ta varandras händer under en promenad i den ljumma europanatten. Att upptäcka nya, vuxnare sidor hos sig själva och lära känna varandra på nytt.

“Ciao bella!”  
Aldo kommer tillbaka, med två öppnade vinflaskor i händerna. Han slår sig ner bredvid Eva och fyller på hennes glas med innehåll från den ena, utan att först fråga om hon vill ha. Men det har han nog inte kunnat undgå att se att hon vill. Precis som det inte tog honom många sekunder att förstå att det fanns åtminstone tre av dem som föredrog Perrier. Han är uppmärksam, en egenskap som hon sätter stort värde på.  
Bra ser han ut också. I vanliga fall hade hon nog tagit tillfället i akt att luta sig in lite grann. Tacka för en underbar dag och skåla för början av en fantastisk vänskap. Men av någon anledning känner hon inte riktigt för det idag. Vänlig kan hon vara, såklart, men utöver det är det något som tar stopp.

Hon låter blicken svepa över honom, den unga italienaren som lutat sig tillbaka och fortsatt prata med osviklig energi. Jodå, han ser riktigt bra ut. Mörkt, lockigt hår. Bara inte tillräckligt mörkt. Bruna ögon - borde vara grå. Fina, markerade drag och kraftiga ögonbryn. Bara inte -  
Hon kan inte ens förmå sig att tänka klart tanken, vet mycket väl vad det är som spökar, men vill inte ta det till sig. Vill skjuta undan det, som ett irritationsmoment som kanske försvinner av sig själv om hon ignorerar det.  
Istället tar hon en klunk av vinet och vänder sig mot Aldo igen.

“Det har varit en fantastisk dag,” bedyrar hon. “Vi har haft jätteroligt allihop, här med dig och Tony.”  
“Tony?”  
“Ja, eller…”  
Fan. Hon visste att hon borde ha dubbelkollat farbroderns namn innan hon började dricka vin. Lätt rodnande mumlar hon fram en förklaring om varifrån namnet kommer, och belönas med ett stort, rungande skratt från Aldo, innan han rättar henne.  
“Sandro, om du vill att han ska lyssna. Men jag är glad att du är nöjd, Eva.”

Eva. Det är något med hans sätt att säga hennes namn som får henne att haja till och möta hans blick igen. Han har betraktat henne under dagen, det har hon inte kunnat undgå att se. Svarat på hennes, ibland dumma, frågor med tålamod och humor. Kunnig och proffsig utan att verka överlägsen på något sätt. Fått henne att känna sig sedd och intressant, trots att hon tidigt erkänt att hon inte direkt är någon matmamma. Visst gillar hon mat, men fascinationen ligger mer på att äta än på att laga, har hon berättat, vilket bara fick Aldo att nicka och försäkra henne om att världen inte kan få för många livsnjutare.  
En ny facebook-vän har hon fått, ett levande minne av denna etappen på resan. Gott så. Men hon märker, nästan uppgivet, att hon inte är intresserad av något mer. Att hon inte vill imponera på honom, bryr sig inte nämnvärt om vilken uppfattning han får av henne.  
Fast ganska glad är hon ändå, att hon hann hejda sig innan hon började leta efter ketchup till pastan.   

De övriga i sällskapet sluter sig till dem, kommer ut på gården som en karavan med fat och skålar i händerna. Isak och Even har kommit tillbaka och går sist, utan att bära på något förutom varandras sammanflätade händer, och Eva ler, som alltid glad över att se sina vänner lyckliga och tillfreds.  
De slår sig ner runt det stora bordet och utbringar en skål för en lyckad dag, faktiskt en av resans höjdpunkter. Vilde är het om kinderna och söt, skrattar så att det ekar mellan stenmurarna när Magnus skojar om att de ska leka Lady och Lufsen över sin pastaportion. Fler än Eva som har gjort den associationen, alltså...

Noora slår sig ner mitt emot henne, höjer menande på ögonbrynen när hon ser Aldo och den halvtomma vinflaskan på bordet framför dem. Men innan Eva hinner himla med ögonen till svar, dimper Jonas ner på hennes andra sida. Lite rusig på rödvin och stämning även han, och märkbart stolt över bruschettan han har färdigställt. Ivrig att servera henne den finaste han kan hitta på det stora fatet.

Italien är i högsta grad närvarande, i varje doft- och smakupplevelse, i skratten som lösgör sig från deras grupp och den ljumma vinden mot hennes bara ben. Men om bara några dagar kommer de att vara i Paris. _Deras_ Paris, där de var så lyckliga, den där tiden för fem år sedan. Där inget ont kunde nå dem, och det kändes som om de skulle leva för alltid.  
Tills de kom hem och vardagen slog dem mitt i ansiktet. Stack hål på lyckan och och det luftslott de byggt åt sig själva. Kanske är hon i färd med att bygga ett nytt.

För jo, hon vet vad som håller på att hända, det kan inte förnekas längre. Förstår vad det är hon gör. Håller på med, som Noora uttryckt det.  
Och det skrämmer henne.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy 100 kudos to us!
> 
> Tror ni att det kan komma något gott ur det här? Förutom maten, då...?  
> Vi vill gärna höra era tankar! <3


	24. Alle veier fører til Rom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Forrige kapittel: Eva og de andre var invitert til matlagingskurs hos onkelen til Aldo, fyren Isak og Mahdi møtte på toget. Hele gjengen kan være enige om at det vil være et høydepunkt på turen å få løre matlaging av en ekte, italiensk kokk.  
> Det viste seg at Aldos onkel var prikk lik Tony fra Lady og Landstrykeren (selv om han het Sandro), og minst like god til å lage mat og vise hvordan det skulle gjøre. Eva digger både maten og vinen like mye som de andre kursdeltagerne. Selskapet er bra, konkurransen er på topp - for de som liker sånt. Men når Aldo prøver å flørte med henne, innser Eva at hun kanskje har litt andre planer for hvordan denne turen skal arte seg..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> När planerna för Sanas interrail-trip med vännerna var färdiga, var det en sak Yousef visste mer säkert än något annat: Att det var här han skulle sluta upp. Här i Italien, i Rom, för att se Via Appia. Att gå längs denna led tillsammans med Sana är något han har drömt om ända sedan tiden för deras första, trevande dejtande. Att få Even och Isak med sig på turen är bara en bonus. Så många starka personligheter tillsammans på en plats, så laddad med religion och folktro, kan omöjligt leda till något annat än intressanta diskussioner. Om människans historia här på jorden, men även om den framtid som väntar om några år, eller kanske bara runt hörnet? 
> 
> "Big bang sure knew its way around aesthetics"  
> You say as we lay down in the grass  
> Sun moves closely over the city  
> Downing on us way too fast  
> While we argue about your comment  
> I'll always know we are on the same mission  
> You are  
> You're a Darwinist while I  
> I am religious but lacking a religion  
> You would build  
> You'd build science a church  
> Form a gospel choir with mathematicians
> 
> Anyhow, we are humble tonight  
> You are a sight  
> And I'm begging I might  
> Get to kiss your raspberry lips  
> Humble that all is calm  
> That the breeze in the air still is warm  
> That my hand is on your arm
> 
> Let's not speak of sorrows waiting  
> Let's not speak of tomorrow or next year  
> I have weights of mine to carry  
> But just for tonight, they have somehow disappeared
> 
> And we are humble tonight  
> You are a sight  
> And I think that I'll might  
> Get to kiss your raspberry lips  
> Humble that all is calm  
> That the breeze in the air still is warm  
> That my hand is on your arm
> 
> Sing for me, all the voices of this town  
> Sing for me, sing a chorus of your own

**Dag 14 - Roma - Yousef**  
“Ta bilde, da!” Yousef dytter borti skulderen til Even som ikke for første gang ler litt for hardt til å konsentrere seg om oppgaven. Det er morgen og sola står allerede høyt på himmelen over Roma. Sypresser og tresorter han ikke kjenner navnet på, leker seg i den lille morgenbrisen. Den som ifølge Sana signaliserer at kjølig natteluft er på vei til å bli erstattet med noe som vil utvikle seg til intens hete. Grener strekker seg over den lille lunden og avtegner skygger og små solflekker over ansiktet til Sana når hun ler. Akkurat denne morgenen ler hun ofte og lenge. En klingende, bekymringsløs latter som Yousef aldri får nok av. Hun har stukket hånda inn under armen til Isak, og peker ut stadig nye ting han bare må se. Steinformasjoner, ruiner etter det ene og det andre mausoleet eller ukjente plantesorter. Sånne ting som de begge to er endeløst fascinert av.

Even skjerper seg og tar tak i kameraet. Det henger rundt halsen for anledningen, og med de hyppige fotograferingene de driver med, er det visst ikke noe problem at det egentlig er ganske tungt. Even ser nye motiver over alt langs veien. Nå retter han linsen mot Isak og Sana. De står med hodene tett sammen og studerer en plakett, dypt inne i en diskusjon om hvor marmoren er hentet fra. Det lille klikket fra kameraet får dem til å snu seg og se påtatt misbilligende på Yousef og Even. Vifte dem litt unna og be innstendig med øynene om å få nerde i fred.

I bakgrunnen spiller en vemodig og merkelig passende Simon and Garfunkel-låt på høyttaler fra Evens mobil. “ _Who will love a little sparrow, who’s travelled far and cries for rest_?” Kompisen liker å sette på så alle kan høre. Har alltid holdt på sånn. Ikke at det gjør noe, for de er helt alene her, de fire. Så tidlig om morgenen er det få turister som har kreket seg ut fra bedagelige frokostbord, og romerne benytter knapt veien sånn på en tirsdag morgen. De fire avtalte allerede i går kveld å pakke med seg brunsj og få med seg en rusletur langs Via Appia.

De er her med forskjellige utgangspunkt. Sana og Isak lar seg fascinere aqueductene og oldtidens solide broleggingskunst. Alt sammen bygget etter fysikkens regler som har tålt tidens tann. Even er mest opptatt av å fange det støvete, solsvidde lyset gjennom linsa og fremdeles, etter nesten 7 år, vil han helst ha med Isak på alle bildene. Yousef har alle planer om å be om kopi av bildene Even tar. Han gleder seg allerede til å mekke presentasjoner han kan bruke sammen med elevene. Ser for seg hvor fine de kan bli når han skal snakke om historie og religion.

Yousef er her for suset av historie. Å gå langs Via Appia kjennes nesten hellig. Litt som å touche borti en av verdens hengsler. At de er på et av de stedene hvor de store skredene gang på gang oppstod. Alle de hendelsene som har hatt tusenvis av mulige utfall, men som endte slik at verden begynte å ligne litt mer på den de kjenner i dag.

Den gamle veien til Romerrikets hovedstad inngir Yousef med nysgjerrighet. Han vil se hvor Crassus og Pompeius Magnus korsfestet 6000 av Spartacus menn på veien mellom Roma og Capua. Denne fryktelige henrettelsesmetoden som romerne benyttet seg så alt for mye av. De kristne gjemte seg nettopp i katakombene langs denne veien for å unnslippe forfølgelser. Yousef kan ikke annet enn å dvele ved hva som fikk dem til å tro så sterkt at de var villige til å ofre livene sine for hva de trodde på og mente var rett.

Det ville heller ikke være han imot å vite mer om slaget ved Anzio og hvordan fascistene endelig etter årevis med vanstyre ble jaget ut av stolte Roma. Okay, det siste skjedde vel litt lenger nedover veien enn de rekker å komme, men allikevel - de er på sporet.

“Er det her?” Det er Isak som spør. De står på en åpen, støvete plass der gress og busker er like sandfargede som grusen. Simon and Garfunkel synger fremdeles om spurven og skyter inn med en merkelig passende frase. _“..for all life created returns unto me. From dust were you made and dust you shall be..”._ Even drar frem mobilen og skrur av musikken, men rammen for katakombebesøket deres er liksom satt med den låta.  
“Ja, det må jo være her, men helt tomt, da!” Det er Sana som stemmer i. Har kikket seg rundt og funnet en liten automat som selger billetter og en modell av en klokke som peker 11.00. Andre folk finnes ikke her, selv om det er 10 minutter til Evens klokke viser 11 og de alle er enige om at det er litt merkelig forlatt her ute.

Likevel kjøper de billetter, og Even slår seg ned på en murkant. Tenner seg en røyk og får et misbilligende blikk fra Isak. Ler det bort, og så varer det ikke særlig lenge før Isak sniker seg bort og vil ha et trekk han også. Noe han selvfølgelig får, samtidig som han blir dratt ned i fanget kjæresten og kysset til Sana og Yousef kikker litt forlegent på hverandre. Selv har de aldri vært helt der. Holde hender, klemme hverandre, alt det er fint, men Yousef går fremdeles med følelsen at Sana ville føle et intenst ubehag ved å skulle gi han særlig mer enn et kjapt kyss på kinnet mens andre så på.

Guiden dukker opp ti over elleve. Da er Even allerede på sin andre røyk, og Sana har helt opp saft til alle sammen i de gule plastkoppene de lånte på vandrerhjemmet. Den italienske jenta ser forsoven ut i ansiktet der hun hopper av en moped og parkerer den tilfeldig inntil muren. Gjemmer den litt bak noen overvokste, tørre eføy før hun låser den forsvarlig. Yousef gjetter at hun er på deres egen alder. Sikkert student, sannsynligvis historie eller noe sånt.

Selv om guidingen foregår på engelsk, et språk Yousef aldri har blitt helt komfortabel med, er det tydelig at hun selv er endeløst fascinert av de små historiene hun forteller. Hvisker om hvordan legenden forteller at disse katakombene en gang var gravsted for både Peter og Paulus, apostlene som døde martyrdøden her i Roma.

Med stor detaljrikhet gjengir hun livet for de kristne på flukt fra forfølgere i nettopp disse katakombene. Hun peker ut symboler risset inn i veggen og stopper opp ved freskene som har overlevd tidens tann trygt her inne. Godt gjemt fra sollys og andre faktorer som kunne ført til erosjon. Selv henger Yousef sånn halvveis med, men han ser at Even er fengslet av historiene hennes og flere ganger løfter hånda mot kameraet, før han kommer på at det ikke er lov til å ta bilder.

Så fort guidingen er avsluttet og de igjen står utenfor i den sterke middagssola, må de myse og sette hånda for panna, for ikke å bli helt overveldet av alt lyset her ute. Lufta er varm, men slår likevel friskt og behagelig mot dem og skaper en sterk kontrast til den klamme, stillestående hulelufta.  
“Men sånn helt serr, jeg klarer bare ikke å forstå hvorfor folk var villige til å gå i døden for å tro på det greiene der, jeg!” Isak er alltid skeptisk når det gjelder tro. “Hadde det ikke bare vært enklere å si at de tilbad Jupiter eller noe?” Han har liksom ingen tålmodighet med folk som ikke “skjønner at det er tull”, som han pleier å si.

Even har fortalt en gang at Isak fikk med seg en overdose kristendom hjemmefra. “Og nå er han bare helt allergisk”, føyde han den gangen til med en kort, nesten bitter latter. Yousef kan forstå det, men blir likevel grepet av en trang til til å forklare. Han er vant med å snakke om sånt fra jobben. Underviser ikke i religion for ingenting. Digger det, egentlig. Akkurat her er Yousef i sitt rette element. Ved kjernen av de byggeklossene han gang på gang får bevist at utgjør et menneske! Litt religion, litt gener, litt opplevelser, litt miljø og litt overtro. Det slutter aldri å fascinere. Han blir ikke lei av å påpeke sin egen og folks inkonsekvente natur.

“Det er jo en veldig viktig del av folk, da. Hva som er hellig for dem. Kristendommen var skikkelig revolusjonerende greier på den tida, faktisk. Det fantes ikke så jævlig mye prat om å elske din neste som deg selv i en verden hvor løver spiste folk levende til middag for underholdningens skyld. Og så var de noen få som hadde “sett lyset”, på en måte. Skjønt greia med nestekjærlighet og alt det der. Så da ble det viktig.” Isak følger med. Betrakter han forskende med spørrende øyne, men han er på vei et sted. “Jeg tror egentlig at når det kommer til stykket, når folk er hardt nok pressa, vil de fleste folk heller dø enn å pakke og gjemme bort noe som er så viktig for dem, for hvem de er!”

Isak skvetter til. Øynene blir store og runde, og han ser først forskrekket, så forskende på Yousef.  
“Hm.. Sant det,” blir den mutte konklusjonen. Den er halvveis anerkjennende, men også en slags avfeiing fra en som ikke har lyst til å få synet sitt utfordret.

Yousef merker at Sana blir provosert. Hun kniper et fastere tak i hånden hans før hun himler med øynene og svarer. Gjør et nytt forsøk på diskusjon.  
“Noen ganger, når man tror noe veldig sterkt, føles det faktisk som at man vet det er sant, liksom..”, påstår hun. “Og når noe kjennes helt sant, ja, da er det like viktig å kjempe for det som det er for oss å kjempe for menneskerettigheter eller ytringsfrihet og rettssikkerhet og sånt. Det er jo heller ikke akkurat vitenskapelige fakta. Det er også noe vi bare føyer oss etter fordi vi tror veldig sterkt at det er riktig og bra?”

Isak trekker skeptisk på skuldrene, men han har ikke noe godt svar. Vandrer bort og spiller veldig opptatt av en tilfeldig blomst i det tørre gresset i stedet. Yousef legger armen rundt sin kloke kone. Hun har alltid gode svar. Svar som av og til frister. Får han til å ville gi seg hen og følge med inn i hennes tankeverden. For ja.. Han har jo ikke svaret på alt, og han vet det finnes ekstremt mye mellom himmel og jord som ingen vet særlig mye om.

Yousef tror og håper at hans interesse og pragmatiske syn på og vilje til å diskutere religion var det som endelig klarte å overtale henne til at det var helt ok å gifte seg med han. Takk og lov! Han hadde for lengst skjønt, både på henne og Elias at den greia hun hadde med alle spørsmålene ikke var strenge forordninger fra foreldrene.Det var henne. Hennes noen ganger merkelige hang til å lage strengere regler for seg selv enn for andre.

Da han fridde, ble hun først veldig glad. Så mumla hun noe om dette med å være muslim eller ikke. Sa hun trengte betenkningstid og forsvant fra jordens overflate ei hel uke. Den lengste uka i Yousefs liv. Han led seg gjennom søvnløse netter hvor de forskjellige utfallene danset og flimret på hans indre netthinne. Euforiske forestillinger om et ja i det ene øyeblikket og dype daler hvor han visste han var dømt til å leve uten henne det neste. Ikke det at de tankene var fremmede for han heller. Det var mye av og på mellom dem i de nesten seks årene fra de ble sammen første gang, til de giftet seg i fjor. Mange stunder der Yousef var ganske usikker på om akkurat de to kom til å ordne seg.

En ukes taushet etter frieriet hadde til slutt tvunget han til å ringe Isak og be han snakke henne til fornuft. Yousef så seg ut Isak fordi, vel.. Det var fremdeles litt småkleint å spørre Elias når det gjaldt Sana. Dessuten var det en onsdag. Klokka 01.00 om natta, men det var i akkurat det øyeblikket at Yousef fant ut det var helt nødvendig å snakke med noen. Han visste jo at Isak var et nattdyr, og helt sikkert kom til å svare om han var våken, og det gjorde han. Lovet å gjøre alt han kunne.

Fredagen etter fikk Yousef endelig sitt ja. Et ja det føltes som han hadde venta på siden lenge før hun i det hele tatt visste at han eksisterte. Men det var verdt det. Under forberedelsene med henne og med alle vennene, utdrikningslaget, selvet bryllupet og kanskje aller mest da de var på bryllupsreise og stod hånd i hånd foran Hagia Sophia, visdommens tempel, visste han at det var verdt det og alltid kom til å være verdt det.

Hvor stolt var han ikke da han viste henne fram til den tyrkiske familien sin og de nikket anerkjennende, eller da Elias lavmælt erklærte at ingenting kunne være bedre enn endelig å få kalle han bror på ekte. Det finnes så mange øyeblikk både før og senere som slår bro over ventetid og uenigheter at det er uinteressant for Yousef å se seg tilbake.

***

Veien tilbake til byen begynner med bedagelig leting etter et sted å spise den medbrakte brunsjen. De andre har avtalt picknick på Palatinerhøyden, men alle fire turgåerne var enige om at det ville drøye for lenge for dem. Derfor finner de et skyggefullt sted i Parco della Caffarella, hvor de slår de seg ned på medbragt pledd. Maten blir omhyggelig satt fram, og jammen har ikke Isak klart å snike med et par øl til dem i ryggsekken også.

Måltidet er helt nydelig. De har fått med seg smaksprøver fra matlagingen i går og fordelt dem i små bokser som alle forsyner seg litt av. Passer utmerket å kunne ha med seg noe sånt. Slippe å betale for nok en dyr restaurantlunsj, for de lever tross alt fremdeles på studielån og vikariater. Yousef også, selv om han har vært heldig og fått forlenget vikariatet sitt på skolen for ett år til.

Faktisk er det ingen ting Yousef ønsker seg mer for tiden enn fast jobb. Det ville liksom vært svaret på alle de problemstillingene han og Sana driver og sjonglerer for tida. Han elsker jobben som lærer, og vet at det er det han vil fortsette å være, så det koster han ingenting å gå inn for fast ansettelse. Da kunne de nemlig klart å overta lånet på leiligheten, har banken lovet. Akkurat nå står mye av det på Sanas foreldre selv det er han og Sana som betaler det. Yousef vet jo at akkurat det går helt fint, men det er noe litt rart i det også. Føles litt som å stå i gjeld til svigerforeldrene på en måte, og Yousef har ikke lyst til det.

Dessuten ønsker de seg barn. For Sana hadde det passet perfekt å bli mamma allerede nå i studietiden, for når hun om noen år skal ut i turnustjeneste og jobb kan det bli vanskeligere med permisjoner. Og de har snakket masse om at de gjerne vil være unge foreldre. Foreldre som orker å stille opp for barna og ikke helt har mistet kontakten med omverden innen ungene er tenåringer. Både han og Sana har selv litt eldre foreldre, og vil nødig havne der. Det er bare det at fast jobb for han nesten er nødvendig å få på plass først. De skal jo ha noe å tilby eventuelle nye verdensborgere også.

Det durer høylytt i telefonen til Isak. Inn tikker en snap som han opprømt viser fram. Det er en invitasjon til Roma incontrare il Mondo, den store festivalen som foregår i Villa Ada hvert år, og ved et heldig sammentreff pågår denne uka. Både Even og han virker superfornøyde og gira på å få med seg en konsert eller to. Isak viser bildet av Benjamin til Even.  
“Kjekk, eller? Am i right?” Even nikker. Ler litt av Isaks entusiasme. “Jeg visste du kom til å synes det du også!”  
“Hæ? Snakker dere om sånt?” Yousef er litt overraska. Han tviler på at han ville vist fram bilder av damer han beundrer fordi de er pene til Sana på den måten.  
“Ja, selvfølgelig!”, svarer Even opprømt. “Det er jo bare gøy!” Yousef og Sana ser på hverandre og rister på hodet, men de smiler litt også.

Isak ser på dem med et litt spørrende smil. Tar sats.  
“Men.. Sana her går rundt og tror at jeg har tenkt å dumpe Even, ass.” Han blunker til henne for å ta brodden av ordene, men hun er allerede på defensiven. Yousef kjenner den lille indignerte ristingen i skuldrene hennes, selv om han har jo rett. Hun nevnte det for han senest for to dager siden.  
“Hæ? Det gjør jeg vel ei!” Yousef kjenner denne taktikken ut og inn. Benekt alt til det motsatte er bevist. Det er Sana i et nøtteskall.  
“Jo da, jeg har sett det på deg.” Isak ler av Sana. Morer seg kostelig på hennes vegne. Yousef vet at hun hater det. At er det noe som får henne til å fly i flint, er det å bli gjort narr av. Men han har også lært seg at enkelte folk faktisk blir ganske fort tilgitt for sånt. Isak, Elias, Chris, han selv.

Yousef og Even ser på hverandre og Even løfter øyenbrynene i et smil. De kan denne leken. Har vært med på den mange ganger. Så vender Isak seg mot Even og blir en tanke mer alvorlig, men uten å ta helt av.  
“Jeg har jo vurdert det et par ganger. Jeg mener, han er jo en sosekopp.. Men så kommer jeg på hvor mye bry det er å date, så tenker jeg at jeg har det bra som jeg har det, jeg.” Isak får det mest sappy uttrykket i ansiktet Yousef har sett på lenge, slår Even på låret med den ene hånda og trekker han til seg for et kyss med den andre.

Til og med Sana tør opp av akkurat de faktene der. Stikker selv hånda si i Yousef sin og smiler til han. Et “glad-for-at-du-er-her”-smil som hun hun har sendt han flere av siden han kom. Tydelig at den selvstendige kona hans faktisk har savnet han litt allikevel, selv om hun ikke slenger rundt seg med akkurat det hele tida.

“Okay, men da kan dere vel heller gifte dere, da,” slenger hun litt furtent frampå til Isak og Even isteden. “Kjedelig for oss å være det eneste gifte paret i gjengen, liksom. Dere har jo vært sammen i uendelig tid nå!” Virker som hun håper å sette Isak litt ut av fatning med den bemerkningen, men det funker ikke helt. Yousef vet jo at Even i det minste har tenkt tanken flere ganger. De har diskutert det flere ganger de to.

“Hm.. Kanskje?”, svarer Isak. Han viker ikke det minste overraska eller forfjamsa over forslaget.. “Eller kanskje du bare skal slutte og blande deg i andres saker og begynne å produsere de 24 barna dere skulle ha isteden?” Det er ingen brodd i måten han sier det på. Bare godmodig parering.  
“Hæ? 24?” Yousef spiller med. “Når ble det snakk om 24? Noen ønsker du ikke har lufta med meg, Sana?” Han ser påtatt sjokkert på Sana.

“Vetta faen, jeg!” Det er Isak som svarer mens han vifter avvæpnende med henda. “Husker bare at det var sykt mange, liksom.” Til og med Sana ser humoren i akkurat det.  
“Hm.. ja, Yousef er jo veldig keen på å befolke verdens idrettslag, så vi får vel se, da.” Hun kopierer og utvider Isaks svar fra i sted før hun reiser seg. “Men dere, nå foreslår jeg at vi slutter å være hverandres gamle tanter og går og finner resten av gjengen. Vi må jo få dem med på festival, eller hva?”

Gutta begynner å rydde sammen. Det går fort når alle er fokusert på å komme seg videre. Sana melder kjapt med Noora, som ber dem komme til Palatinerhøyden. Den planlagte lunsjen der er visst ennå ikke avsluttet, og de må gjerne slenge seg med.

Det er en virvlende, tumlende gjeng de finner der oppe. På et eller annet vis har noen anskaffet en frisbee, og nå herjer de rundt på gresset med den. Roper og ler. Ser ut som de har delt seg inn i gutta mot jentene på et vis. Det er så godt som umulig å forstå reglene ut fra hva som foregår på “banen”, men både Isak og Even ser ut til å kjenne dem godt, og kaster seg inn i leken med liv og lyst.

De får en klage fra Chris om at utgjør urettferdig motstand for jentelaget. Even tilbyr seg å bytte lag og får eiesyke klapp på skulderen fra Jonas, Magnus og Mahdi. Jentene ler, og Noora og Eva roper i kor at dette må de da klare - selv i mindretall!

Yousef er ikke helt i humør til den typen leker akkurat nå, og slår seg ned i gresset. Sana setter seg ved siden av han, og de betrakter resten av gjengen i komfortabel stillhet. De blir sittende helt inntil hverandre, side om side, og betrakte gjengen og spillet.

Yousef kommer på de reservasjonene han hadde mot å være med på Sanas venners tur. Eller rettere sagt ønsket om å heller å dra på sommerferie bare de to sammen. For han skulle nok gjerne det, men Sana var så gira på denne turen med vennene og han forstår det litt nå. Den lille biten han har vært med på har vært fin. De har latt hverandre være i fred og brydd seg akkurat passe mye. Om turen fortsetter sånn, blir det fine dager med denne gjengen. Helt herfra til Paris!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeg (Artemis) har hele veien hatt et par identifiseringspunkter til felles med seriens Yousef. Derfor har jeg også vært veldig glad i denne karakteren.  
> Når han nå skulle dukke opp i Roma, synes jeg vi måtte benytte sjansen til å gå noen kilometer i hans sko. Er veldig spent på hvordan dere syntes det gikk, og hører gjerne noen ord om det <3


	25. Att möta världen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Förra kapitlet: Att gå längs Via Appia, tillsammans med sin Sana, är något Yousef har drömt om lika länge och lika starkt (nästan) som han drömt om att besöka Hagia Sophia. Det sistnämnda målet nåddes på deras bröllopsresa, och nu, ett år senare, är det dags för det första. Med sig har de fått Isak och Even, som inte alls är särskilt intresserade av att prata om eventuellt giftermål, men gärna diskuterar andra frågor som dyker upp längs vägen.  
> Innan promenaden är över har de också tagit emot en inbjudan till något mycket yngre och modernare, men precis lika fascinerande: Världsmusikfestivalen Roma incontra il Mondo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Noen dager kan kjennes hektiske selv om man har ferie. Særlig når man vil se og oppleve alt Roma har å by på. Andre dager kommer verden nesten helt inn til deg og bare viser seg fra sin beste side. Chris og vennegjengen er invitert til Roma incontra il Mondo.  
> Det er en festival som ikke bare byr på musikk og lysshow, men også på alt fra gatekunstnere til spådamer. Hva man ønsker å gripe tak i er opp til en selv. Noen drømmer seg bort i spådamer eller søte, blonde festivalarbeidere, mens Chris stortrives med å ta det helt chill, svaie til musikken og la verden være verden for en liten stund.
> 
> Tried liberation of my own free will  
> But it left me looking to get higher still  
> Oh and the answer well  
> Who would have guessed  
> Could be something as simple as this?  
> God knows how I could have missed  
> Something as simple as this

**Dag 14 - Rom - Chris**

Villa Ada är en enorm, lummig park med massor av träd. Pinjeträd, som de hon sett på restaurangens bakgård, fast mycket större. Cypresser, korkekar och popplar har hon också fått utpekade för sig, av Yousef, som faktiskt besitter de mest random kunskaperna någonsin. Hon har slutat fråga hur i hela friden han kan veta allt, för han svarar bara med ett leende och en mild påminnelse att _ingen_ kan veta allt, men man kan lära sig mycket av att lyssna på varandra. Något sånt flummigt. Ibland är de så kusligt lika, han och Sana, bara för att stundtals verka som varandras motpoler. Två sidor av samma mynt.

Hur de ens kom in på träden minns hon inte nu, för det är knappast att de syns längre, bakom de stora scenerna och allt annat som konkurrerar om deras uppmärksamhet. Men de har hunnit passera flera av dem på sin promenad genom parken. Den stora, konstgjorda sjön har de också gått förbi, den med en liten ö som ser ut att flyta på vattenytan. Enligt kartan hon fått i sin hand, ska den Egyptiska ambassaden också finnas här någonstans, men den har hon inte sett. Eller, det kanske hon har, inte skulle hon veta hur en ambassadbyggnad såg ut, ens om hon snubblade över den. Men förnuftet säger henne att den ligger i en annan del av parken, än den som är plats för den stora festivalen de gästar.

Världsmusikfestival mot krig, rasism och dödsstraff var informationen Isak gav dem, när de frågade vad det var de hade blivit inbjudna till. Och det är en målande beskrivning, men upplevelsen är så mycket mer än musik. Här finns allt, konstutställningar, street performers, ståuppkomiker och massor av matvagnar. De har hunnit vara här i några timmar nu, sett ett par band, på olika scener av väldigt varierande storlek, och känt luften övergå från klibbig högsommarvärme till ljummen, behaglig julikväll.

De har slagit läger på en gräsplätt med trädgårdsmöbler som ser ut att vara byggda av gamla lastpallar. Där har de sin samlingspunkt, platsen de återkommer till efter de små avstickare de gör, två och två eller i små grupper. För att vila fötterna, ta något kallt att dricka och berätta vad de har sett. För närvarande är det Sana, Yousef och Isak som håller henne sällskap, allihop kalasande på pizza från ståndet intill. Den är inte från Napoli, som enligt Sandro ska ha världens bästa pizza, men hon överdriver inte när hon menar att det är den bästa hon har smakat. Det är i och för sig möjligt att hela miljön gör sitt till för att förstärka det intrycket... den behagliga värmen, rytmerna som får gräsmattan under dem att vibrera av liv, och det simpla faktum att tallriken de fick sin slice serverad på, är en enkel kartongbit. Rustikt och härligt.

Det är som om de alla har sugit till sig av atmosfären här ikväll, gått in i den stilla semesterlunken och glömt alla världsliga problem. Alla kommer och går som de vill, låter de personliga intressena styra och möts upp mellan varven för att byta intryck med varandra.  
Det har de förstås gjort hela semestern, men det är som om det är först nu de har insett att det är okej, att de kan dela upp sig och köra sitt eget race, utan att någon behöver känna sig förbisedd.  
Som i morse, när Sana tog med sig sina killar (hon himlade lite överseende med ögonen när Chris kallade dem så) för att kolla in någon berömd gata. Samtidigt gick hon och Noora iväg för sig själva för att studera gatukonsten omkring Testaccio. Hon hade läst att det fanns gott om den varan även här i Rom, om än inte lika utbrett och etablerat som i Wien, och stötte faktiskt på ett par bekanta namn bland taggarna. Lite synd var det att varken Sana eller Even var med, men Noora antecknade och fotograferade så flitigt, att de kunde ta del av upplevelserna efteråt. Nästan lika bra som om de hade varit med själva.

Och Sana har hon ju fått tillbaka nu. Fångad av semesterstämningen även hon, lugn och harmonisk där hon sitter tätt intill Yousef, läsande högt för honom ur informationstexten på kartan, historien om Villa Ada.   
Eva och Jonas har gått för att se ett band som ingen annan var nyfiken på, och Magnus och Vilde har också försvunnit någonstans för sig själva. Några meter framför dem pratar och gestikulerar Even och Noora om något okänt, säkert ännu ett av deras otaliga samarbeten. De har blivit så samkörda på bara några dagar, de där två… Hon följer Evens ivriga gester med blicken, ser vad det är han pratar om. En neonskylt med orden _Amar las diferencias_ i snirklig skrivstil. Förmodligen dubbelkollar han med Noora vad det betyder, och ler drömskt och belåtet åt svaret.

Mahdi, däremot, har hon inte sett på ett bra tag. Sist var när han följde med Benjamin upp i teknikertornet, strålande som ett barn på julafton över erjudandet att se en spelning, och arbetet med ljuset, från det hållet. Det rådde inget tvivel för någon av dem, att han hamnat i sin egen version av himlen. Att porten till paradiset stod vidöppen. Även om det inte är exakt det här han kommer att inrikta sig på, är det hans miljö, och något han verkligen brinner för.     
Lite hade det kanske att göra med Benjamins kollega också. En tjej i deras egen ålder, men med långt större erfarenhet av arbetet än både Mahdi och Benjamin. Hon var både trevlig och snygg, det lilla de andra hann se av henne, i trasiga jeans och blont, kortklippt hår. Presenterade sig som Anna och hade egentligen gått av sitt pass, men det hindrade henne inte från att ta sig an Mahdi och visa honom allt han ville veta mer om. Verkligen _allt_ , börjar de misstänka, ju längre tid som passerar utan ett ljud från honom.

Varför kan de inte alltid få ha det såhär? Chris filosoferar lite för sig själv, återigen konstaterande hur otroligt skönt livet kan vara ibland. Lugnt och kravlöst, utan en massa måsten och stress. Även om saker behöver styras upp, om ansvaret finns där (fast ärligt talat tar vissa på sig mer än andra, hon själv inräknad, av den saken…) och en del till och med har tagit med sig jobbet på resan, så är det helt annorlunda att vara här i värmen. Ingen grå vardag, ingen niotillfem-lunk.  
Hon inser förstås att det är semesterkänslan som luras lite. Att människorna som bor här har en vardag de också, att de arbetar och studerar precis som de. Men lite annorlunda är det nog ändå. Åtminstone kändes det så på restaurangen igår, även efter det att de, amatörerna var klara, och hon tjuvkikade lite på hur den ordinarie personalen jobbade. Helt annorlunda än det hetsiga klimatet hon blivit van vid i arbetslivet hemma i Sverige.

Tänk om hon skulle hoppa över kockutbildningen där hemma. Flytta hit och gå i lära hos Sandro istället. Eller återvända hit när hon är färdig i skolan. Starta ett kollektiv eller något. Säsonga, kanske, det är det många kockar som gör. Vinterhalvåret i fjällen, eller alperna (för hon tycker inte illa om vintern heller, men då ska det vara riktig vinter, med snö och skidåkning, inte det tråkiga februarislasket som gatorna i Stockholm bidrar med) och sommarsäsongen i skärgården. Eller medelhavet.  
Ja, det låter inte dumt faktiskt. Inte ett dugg. Bortsett från att hon skulle behöva vara borta från Mutta så mycket. Det skulle inte funka, det är bara att inse.  

Det är lite pinsamt, faktiskt, hon vill inte se på sig själv som den klängiga typen. Och hon vet att de andra imponeras av hennes självständighet, har påpekat gång på gång hur coola de är som spenderar sommaren på varsitt håll på det här sättet. Men sanningen är att hon saknar honom så att hon kan gå sönder, fast det bara har gått ett par veckor. Det gör väl sitt till att hon är den enda, av alla som är i ett fast förhållande, som inte har sin andra hälft i närheten för tillfället. Och det… suger, rent ut sagt.

Han skickade en snap för någon timme sedan, en liten glimt från livet hemma i Stockholm. Han har en fin kväll med vänner och musik han också, är ute för att se en spelning på Mosebacke, och såg glad och avslappnad ut i det gyllene kvällsljuset.  
Hon unnar honom det av hela sitt hjärta. Även hans kompisgäng från skoltiden har lösts upp och splittrats. Oundvikligt, när livet drar i dem alla från olika håll, antar hon. Och inte för att någon av dem någonsin har haft svårt att knyta nya kontakter, men inget är som gamla vänner. Det finns inte mycket som slår jargongen och den fina kontakten man ofta har med dem som känner en så väl. Adam är särskilt saknad, vet hon. Han som växte upp på gården intill, men nu har hamnat längst bort av alla. I Paris, faktiskt, vilket innebär att hon ska få träffa honom själv om några dagar.

“Chris!”  
Hon sliter blicken från telefonen och Muttas snap, för att se varifrån Vildes omisskännliga röst kommer. Vännen kommer småspringande mot dem, med upphetsat röda kinder och håret som en fladdrande man efter henne. Klämmer sig ner intill Chris, halvvägs upp i hennes knä, och sticker sin arm under hennes.  
“Vet du vad, Madame Mira sa att jag kommer att vara den nästa i gänget att gifta mig! Och att vi kommer att  få fyra barn!” berättar hon uppspelt, som svar på den outtalade frågan om var de har varit, och strålar upp mot Magnus som kommer efter, godmodigt leende som alltid.  
Chris ser forskande upp mot honom, men han bara fortsätter att le, tydligtvis nöjd med utfallet även han, och slår sig ner bredvid Isak på marken. Isak, som med en skeptiskt ifrågasättande blick ber om mer information.

Vilde, alltså. Ibland får hon inte grepp om henne. Ena dagen är hon förnuftets röst som passar på Eva så att hon inte shoppar för mycket, och hellre köper bröd och salami på matmarknaden än går ut för middag varje kväll i veckan. Men vad gäller turistfällor och så kallade upplevelser, är hon stundtals lika vårdslös som sin sambo. En spådam, liksom?  
“Vadå, det är ju en upplevelse!” försvarar hon sig mycket riktigt när Chris påpekar detta. “Ska du inte testa, du också?”  
“Nejdu, jag vill inte veta!” protesterar Chris, ”Snacka om tidspress!”  
Framtiden bryr hon sig inte nämnvärt mycket om, mer än vad hon nyss kommit fram till själv. Den får ta henne dit den vill, så länge _han_ finns i den. Och skulle han inte göra det, är det inget hon vill höra om i förväg. Ens om hon hade trott på spådomar.

Bandet på den lilla pyttelilla scenen i närheten av dem återvänder efter sin paus. De är bra, och faktiskt anledningen till att de bestämde sig för att stanna just här. Ett akustiskt coverband som kör singer/songwriter-låtar med egen touch. Allt från Dylan och Cat Stevens till mindre kända, obskyra musiker, och en del helt nytt.

 _Tried institutions of the mind and soul_  
_It only taught me what I should not know_  
_Oh, the answer, well_  
_who would have guessed_  
_could be something as simple as this,  
something as simple as this?_

Chris vaggar tankspritt i takt till musíken, faller in i Vildes skratt när hon ser att de andra gör detsamma. Som på en given signal.  
Eva och Jonas kommer tillbaka, lugnt strosande sida vid sida, så nära så att deras fingertoppar snuddar vid varandra när deras armar svänger… som om de precis släppt taget om varandras händer. Och så är det säkert också, tänker Chris med ett roat leende. Vad är det de försöker dölja, liksom? Och framför allt, för vem? Som om inte alla redan sett vad som är på gång där.

Det börjar bli dags att fundera på hemgång. Ingen panik än, men hon antar att det är därför alla har återvänt till deras samlingspunkt. Alla utom Mahdi, honom finns det fortfarande ingen skymt av. Och när Isak skickar ett sms för att fråga var han är, dröjer svaret.   
Tja, då får de väl vänta lite till, då. Hon har ändå ingen lust att gå innan bandet har gått av scenen. Och de har inte bråttom. Mañana, mañana, liksom, är det inte så man säger här  
Noora påpekar att det är spanska, inte italienska, och Eva nickar, snusförnuftigt instämmande.   
Ja, _so what_ , menar Chris. Noora hade inte haft något emot spanska tidigare, när hon översatte skylten åt Even. Och det är medelhavsmentaliteten hon vill åt, hela tanken om att ta det chill och inte oroa sig över saker man ändå inte kan påverka. Den måste väl gälla här också? Och det gör väl inget om man blandar lite språk, när hela världen möts i denna park.

I samma stund trillar det in ett svar från Mahdi. Ett meddelande om att de inte behöver vänta på honom, att han sluter upp senare, eller letar sig tillbaka till vandrarhemmet själv, om de hinner gå innan han lyckas slita sig. Anna är vanare vid Rom än vad han är, och kan nog peka honom i rätt riktning om han skulle tappa bort sig, försäkrar han också.  
“Honom ser vi inte mer av ikväll,” konstaterar Magnus med ett litet flin, och får skrattande medhåll av Jonas och Isak.

Jaha, ja, då blir det kanske inte så mycket av den relativt tidiga kvällen de har kommit överens om. Inte för att stressa genom festivalen och allt den har att erbjuda, utan för att de har ännu en fullspäckad dag framför sig i morgon. Nya upplevelser, fler intryck att suga i sig.

Men å andra sidan förstår hon honom. Varför avbryta en trevlig kväll, för att hinna med så mycket som möjligt nästa dag. Varför inte leva i nuet? Det är ju precis det här hon har suttit och funderat på. Mahdi är bara ett lysande exempel på att hon var inne på rätt spår.  
Mañana, mañana!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Har du tid för en liten kommentar blir vi väldigt, väldigt glada <3


	26. Fri og frank

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hele gjengen dro på Roma incontrare il Mondo, invitert av Benjamin som Isak og Mahdi møtte på toget. Chris satt stor pris på alle sanseinntrykkene og på å være der med vennene sine. Dette var en festival av typen der det er noe for alle, og mens resten av gjengen benyttet sjansen til å nyte en ettermiddag med kjæresten fikk Mahdi muligheten til å stifte et nytt og spennende bekjentskap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Medan solen går upp över gängets sista dag i Rom, sover Mahdi gott intill sin nya vän från den blivande hemstaden. Det är märkligt vad man kan bonda över jobbprat och fosterlandskärlek, och han hade nog gärna spenderat mer tid i Annas sällskap, om det inte vore så att de båda har någon som väntar på dem. Kollegor eller resekamrater, ingen av dem skulle uppskatta att bli lämnade i sticket.  
> Men nu är det ju faktiskt så att de är på semester, och det mesta går att lösa, även om det inte blir exakt som man tänkt sig. Och kanske är det så att det är en bra dag att vara kvar i Rom, om nu något skulle ha dykt upp sedan gårdagen...?
> 
> Maybe the sun's light will be dim  
> And it won't matter anyhow  
> If morning's echo says we've sinned  
> Well, it was what I wanted now  
> And if we're victims of the night  
> I won't be blinded by the light 
> 
> Just call me angel of the morning, angel  
> Just touch my cheek before you leave me, baby  
> Just call me angel of the morning, angel  
> Then slowly turn away

**Dag 15 - Roma - Mahdi**

Mahdi våkner med et rykk og lurer på hva han har glemt nå. Trafikkstøy siver inn i rommet fra et eller annet sted der ute. Alt tyder på at dagen er godt i gang. Han ser at telefonen lyser opp og vibrerer gjentatte ganger på nattbordet. Konkluderer med at det må ha vært den han våkna av. Den konstante duringa som avtok en eller annen gang i går kveld er tydeligvis tilbake. Gutta er oppe og de chatter, sikkert. Sikkert om han og hvor han ble av i går, men det får gå.

Ble av ja.. Hva var det som hendte egentlig? Hvor er det han er nå? I senga sammen med han ligger jenta fra kvelden før. Hun sover, og han skjønner henne godt. Etter alt.. Minner om hvordan hun strøk over han, hvordan han holdt henne, siver inn. Han aner ikke hva klokka er, og kan ikke bry seg mindre, kjenner han. Digg å være akkurat her nå, våkne ved siden av henne og lure på hva som skjer videre.

Det er helt tydelig at det er lyst ute selv om de tykke, vevde gardinene gjør sitt beste for å skjule det. Sola lirker seg inn mellom flere glipper, og sørger for at det er lyst nok i rommet til at det blomsterbroderte, brunlige tapetet trer tydelig fram. Hotellrommet er lite, men koselig. Hennes rom om han ikke husker feil. Det hun har til disposisjon mens hun er her og jobber.

De snublet over terskelen her i går kveld, etter å ha gått hånd i hånd fra Villa Ada. Leende stjal de kyss fra hverandre av og til mens de ruslet gatelangs. Måtte stoppe for et rødt lys, men glemte å gå da det endelig ble grønn mann. Hans første tanke da han så henne, var hvor fin hun er. Smilet som hele tiden har et halvt ironisk drag, latteren og hvordan det blonde håret rister når hun ler. Alt det andre også. Brystene, de smale hoftene og synet det var at jeansen hennes satt akkurat sånn..  
  
Mahdi tror han har ligget med henne. Han vet egentlig at det ikke var en drøm hvordan hun tvinnet seg inn i armene hans. Dro han inn mot seg og kysset han med lydløse gisp mens hun kom. At de lo sammen etterpå av et eller annet han sa der og da, spiste litt nattmat og gjorde det en gang til. Han husker hva hun heter også. ”Anna”, tenker han.

Nå ligger hun på ryggen og sover helt rolig. Håret står til alle kanter. Det er han som har rota det til. Munnen er lett åpen og hun lager små sukk og smattelyder på innpust og utpust. Brystvortene hennes knopper seg i den kjølige lufta fra klimaanlegget. Mahdi får lyst til å røre ved dem igjen. Kjenne dem duve under fingrene sine og se om han klarer å vekke henne med erting og lette berøringer. Men de kjenner ikke hverandre så godt. Ikke ennå.

Han setter seg på sengekanten og griper den halvspiste posen med peanøtter som ligger på nattbordet. Tar en håndfull. De er litt harske, men han svelger dem med det siste vannet som står igjen i vannflaska. Finner boxeren sin under en flyer som lover eksotisk underholdning til lave priser. Var det den de lo så godt av i går? Eller var det alle de svenske faguttrykkene som egentlig ikke var så forskjellige fra de norske, men som han rotet seg borti allikvel? Samma det, tenker Mahdi og begynner å kjede seg.

Anna rører på seg. Strekker armen mot han, men når ikke helt fram. Hun sukker og feier hår vekk fra ansiktet før hun sakte åpner øynene. Snur seg litt og ser på Mahdi med et fornøyd smil. Våken og klar i blikket.  
  
”Hei du”, sier hun, mens smilehullene titter fram i munnvikene hennes.  
”God morgen til deg også”, svarer Mahdi. Han får lyst til å legge seg inntil henne igjen, nå som hun er våken. Men hun ser ikke ut til å ville dvele spesielt lenge ved morgenstunden deres. Isteden ruller hun seg energisk ut av senga.  
”Har du noe mat?” Han rister på hodet.  
”Har du røyk?” Nei, ikke det heller.  
Hun bare ser på han og går inn på badet. Mahdi reiser seg han også, og trekker gardinene fra vinduet.

Sola står inn slik den gjør hver dag her i Roma, den, men akkurat nå kjenner Mahdi seg litt usikker. Han liker henne så godt. Vet at hun bor i Sverige. I Göteborg til og med. Logisk sett kan de utveksle både telefon og snap og insta. Bli venner på facebook og ta opp kontakten til høsten, kanskje? Akkurat nå, etter denne natta, har Mahdi faktisk skikkelig lyst til det. Det er bare det den usikkerheten som alltid følger med sånne opplegg, da.. Hva med henne? Var det et tegn på at han burde stikke da hun reiste seg rett opp av senga og vandret inn i dusjen? Er hun ferdig med han? Eller har hun også lyst å bli kjent?

Mahdi har ikke alltid hatt særlig flaks når det gjelder sånne opplegg. Han kommer hit. Har ikke noe problemer med å komme hit. Kanskje han får det til å vare en uke eller to før “det ikke er deg, det er meg” og alt det der kommer på bordet. Det er egentlig utrolig frustrerende. Blir ikke mindre frustrerende av at han er omgitt av kompiser i superstabile, langvarige forhold. Han har jo alltids hatt Jonas, da, men til og med han ser ut til å gå med tanker om noe annet for tida. Og da blir han vel igjen alene, da. Mahdi, den konstant, noe ufrivillig frie og franke, liksom. Bare tanken får han til å riste bedrøvet på hodet. Han sukker, trekker fram posen med peanøtter og spiser det som er igjen. Krøller den sammen og kaster den i bøtta.  
  
Anna kommer ut av badet igjen før han får tatt noen avgjørelse om det egentlig var best å bli eller stikke. Hun ser ikke ut som hun har noe imot at han er her fremdeles, for hun kler på seg rett foran han og lurer på om han blir med ut for å finne frokost.

Han bare nikker. Overrumplet og litt utilpass raser han innom badet for en kattevask, grabber telefonen fra nattbordet og følger etter henne. Vil gjerne være med henne så lenge som mulig, uten at han vet helt hva han skal si eller gjøre. Han er ikke sikker på hvor de er en gang. På kartet, altså.  
  
”Skal vi finne et bakeri?” , spør Anna.  
”Hæ?”, svarer Mahdi, for han har falt i tanker og egentlig var i sin egen verden. ”Ja, jo – jøss. Seff!”  
Hun forteller at de er i nærheten av Villa Borghese og det sier han litt mindre enn han skulle ønske det gjorde, men han vil ikke spørre for mye og virke dum. Han merket så fort de kom ut i sola at det nok ikke er særlig tidlig, faktisk dukker det opp en gnagende mistanke om at de egentlig har sovet alt for lenge. Men lite han kan gjøre med det nå. Får fikse det etterpå, når Anna har dratt på jobb igjen. For sa hun ikke et eller annet om at hun skulle jobbe idag også?

De kjøper seg hver ferskpressede jus og croissant. Mahdi tar en med sjokolade. Han er tross alt på ferie. Før de tar med seg frokosten ut drikker de hver sin shot med kaffe, før de ler litt av at begge nok synes det er en litt merkelig måte å nyte kaffen på.

Villa Borghese er en av de største parkene i byen, forteller Anna. Det er noe litt festlig med alle menneskene som suser rundt på Segway her inne, kikker seg begeistret rundt. Det står liksom i ironisk kontrast til den gammeldagse hagen. Mahdi bemerker det, og Anna bare flirer litt av han. Påstår at parken er så stor at det sikkert er lurt å leie et eller annet transportmiddel om man virkelig skal få sett hele. De to er ikke her for å utforske, så de finner raskt en skyggefull benk hvor de kan nyte medbrakt frokost i fred.

Anna forteller at hun skal jobbe med Benjamin og har funnet ut at hun må stikke så fort de har spist opp. Hun snakker så pent om han der en stund at Mahdi lurer på hvorfor hun ikke heller er her med han, men han våger selvfølgelig ikke å si noe. I stedet mater han duene med de skorpene Anna ikke vil ha og får henne til å le når en av dem kommer bort og spiser av hånda hans.

Egentlig virker hun ganske nysgjerrig på hans planer videre. Ikke bare for dagen, men hvor de skal reise og hvordan det er å reise så mange folk sammen.  
“Er det ikke slitsomt å ha dem så tett på hele tida, liksom?”, spør hun med en liten grimase. Akkurat det har plaget Mahdi veldig lite på denne turen. Han er easy-going, å god fot med dem alle sammen, og må innrømme at han trives med masse folk rundt seg.

“Vi stikker til Verona idag, da.” Han studerer henne mens han sier det. Vil så gjerne vite om hun har noen mening om at han skal reise videre, men hun er vanskelig å lese. Forteller at hun har vært i Verona. Jobba på en musikkfestival i arenaområdet der til og med. Unner han virkelig den turen, sier hun. Mahdi klarer ikke helt å dechiffrere om hun synes det er kjipt han drar så fort, eller om hun egentlig er letta.  
  
Men så begynner hun å snakke om Sverige. Mahdi kan ikke noe for det, men han kjenner håpet stiger i han. Særlig når hun spør detaljert om hvor i Göteborg han har tenkt å bo, og tilbyr seg å vise han rundt når han kommer så langt. 15. August? Visst faen skal hun være der da!  
  
Mahdi bare ser på henne. Tar sats og spør om hun er på snap. Utløser et stort smil og et lite skred av utvekslinger. Mobilen som har ligget i lomma hans hele tiden, har 27 varsler av ymse slag. Vil så gjerne ha noen minutter til sammen med henne, for han vet jo aldri om han får sjansen igjen. Kjenner et stikk av dårlig samvittighet, men skyver det vekk og konsentrerer seg om å skrive inn både telefonnummeret og adressen hennes som hun uforbeholdent gir han.

Før de skilles får han til og med et kyss. Ikke et kjapt kyss på munnen, men et der hun virkelig lener seg inn i han, lar han legge armene rundt henne og snuse inn duften av såpe og lett parfymert, solvarm hud. Han smelter inn i kysset og tar gladelig alt han får. Selv om det ikke er noe løfte om noe som helst, føles det litt som hun har invitert han inn. Inn i livet sitt i Göteborg, inn i en høst av muligheter. Såpeduftende, fine muligheter.

Anna gir han en ganske god veiforklaring i retning stasjonen, og ettersom vandrerhjemmet deres lå like ved, og vet han godt hvordan han finner fram når han først er i området. Når hun så forsvinner leende nedover en av grusgangene, må Mahdi samle seg i et par minutter før han begynner å gå dit hun sa. Vandrer med lette steg. Først over grusgangene, så over de brolagte gatene. Så kommer han på at han har utallige varsler på telefonen.

Klokka er allerede to, og ja, Mahdi skjønner nå hvorfor oppringningene var så hissige der en periode. Var det ikke i dag de skulle reise videre? Og var det ikke et morgentog de skulle med? Han kjenner litt på følelsen av å være “Mahdi som rota seg bort igjen”. Liker det dårlig. Enda dårligere liker han muligheten for at de sitter og venter på han nå.

Det er Isak som har ringt han flest ganger. Et par ganger i går, men hele syv ganger i dag. Dessuten er han den av kompisene Mahdi vet kommer til å stille færrest spørsmål, så han bestemmer seg for å ringe opp han først.  
“Shit, mann, hva er det du holder på med?” hører han Isaks lett stressede stemme i den andre enden. “Du missa toget, liksom.”  
“Er det sant?” Mahdi får en dårlig følelse. Ikke at Isak egentlig høres forbanna ut, men han liker ikke å være for sen. Liker ikke å ha gått glipp av et oppmøte han tydeligvis burde fiksa.  
“Jepp! Vi er på toget allerede, faktisk. Hadde jo reservert plassbilletter, så de fleste var keene på å bare hoppe på. Sorry for det!”

Nå høres det ut som Isak er den som har noe å beklage. En liten dårlig samvittighet melder seg i mageregionen sammen med bekymringa for å være stuck alene i Roma. Mahdi liker ikke helt den tanken. Det er ikke han som er navigatøren i gjengen, akkurat.  
“Men..”, prøver han seg spakt.  
“Slapp av, du kan bare ta et senere tog, da. Er sånn 3 timers tur. Går åtte tog hver dag, så det ordner seg, vi sjekka. Gjør ikke noe om du kommer fram i kveld. Vi bare sjekker inn og fikser.” “Okay.. Får håpe jeg finner det jævla toget, da,” tenker Mahdi, men det sier han ikke høyt. Isak bare fortsetter når han ikke får noe svar.  
“Mags, Vilde og Chris ble igjen for å vente på deg. Jentene var skikkelig gira på å leie scooter, så de skulle visst gjøre det. Bare send Magnus en melding, så kan dere avtale.”

Ah, ok. Dette kan han klare. Han burde skjønt med en gang at folk ikke bare stakk uten å ha en back-up. Han skal til å avslutte hele samtalen. Kontakte Magnus og fikse en plan for å komme seg videre. Men som en spak ettertanke kommer det et siste spørsmål fra Isak. Et han stiller med om og men og ustø stemme.  
“Du Mahdi?”  
“Ja?”  
“Kunne du gjort meg en tjeneste?”  
“Seff!”  
“Vi rakk ikke innom hittegodsen for å se om hjertebagen var kommet til rette før vi dro..”  
“Men.. Dere har jo vært der hver jævla dag? Tror du virkelig det fremdeles er en sjans for at den dukker opp, altså?” Han hører Isak sukke i andre enden av røret. Over toglarmen og bystøyen som surrer rundt Mahdi.  
“Det er bare.. Det er egentlig jævla viktig, liksom.” Isak høres litt oppgitt ut, men Mahdi må le litt. Holder over mikrofonen for å dempe lyden og er glad ikke Isak kan se han. Da ville han sikkert blitt ganske pissed. Den tanken får Mahdi til å ta seg sammen og svare.  
“Ja, ja klart jeg kan stikke innom for deg.”  
“Takk! Sees i kveld, da. Meld oss når dere er på vei, ok?”

De legger på og Mahdi melder Magnus. Overser resten av varslene på telefonen, men skrur på lyden og stikker dem i lomma. Mags kommer til å gi lyd fra seg.

I mellomtida får Mahdi for seg at han skal dra på oppdagelsesferd på egen hånd. Går forbi en liten kirke, Santa Maria della Vittoria, og bestemmer seg for en kikk på innsiden. Den viser seg å være stappfull med både kunst og barokk arkitektur. En av de mindre kirkene i Roma, men skikkelig utsmykka og fin allikevel. Det slår Mahdi at det sikkert er andre i gjengen som hadde satt mer pris på akkurat den kunsten enn han selv. Er visst en eller annen superkjent barokkunstner som står bak en kjent statue, eller hva man nå skal kalle det. Mahdi er ikke overdrevet interessert.

Han stikker i stedet innom det lille utsalget de har ved utgangen. Det er en stand fullt av kort, små kunstbøker, et stort praktverk om kirkens historie og til og med et par trykk av altertavlen som man kan kjøpe med hjem og ha på veggen. Som en ettertanke bestemmer han seg for å kjøpe en rosenkrans. Ikke til seg selv, for religion har aldri vært noe hovedfokus for han. Men han digger tanken på å komme hjem til mamma med den. Hun kommer til å bli overlykkelig for en gave fra selveste Roma og pappa kommer til å bli fornøyd han også. Si det var omtenksomt at han å kjøpe med noe sånt.

Etter fem telefoner fram og tilbake med Magnus, tre misforståelser og å ha gått feil et par ganger, klarer Mahdi å finne fram til vandrerhjemmet. Der har de andre bedt resepsjonisten om å låse inn bagasjen hans. Ikke lenge etter at han har satt seg ned med et italiensk sladreblad for å vente, slentrer Chris, Vilde og Magnus inn døra.

Stemningen er ikke akkurat god, det merker Mahdi med en gang. Vilde holder hendene i kors over brystet med en trassig mine. Sukker og rister på hodet med anstrengt panne og øyenbryn. Magnus er også tydelig misfornøyd. Munnen peker nedover og han holder seg på god avstand fra tverre Vilde. Foran dem går en slukøret Chris. Signaliserer til Mahdi med øynene at de kanskje muligens har havna midt i en krangel.

“Men jeg hadde jo ikke tenkt vi skulle putre rundt midt i bytrafikken.” Om ikke Vildes holdning allerede lyste misnøye lang vei da hun kom inn, er det ihvertfall veldig tydelig nå at hun ikke er særlig fornøyd med scooteropplevelsen.  
“Drit i å være så misfornøyd, da! Jeg kan jo ikke trylle heller, da!” Magnus snakker alt for høyt. Slår ut med armene og dæljer borti et stativ med kort som står rett innenfor døra. “Det er dritlangt til Amalfi, liksom. Jeg hadde jo også tenkt at vi skulle dit, men det funka bare ikke. Vi har et tog å rekke.”

Chris dumper ned ved siden av han. Ler litt halvbittert og forsøker å forklare.  
“Nå er det sånn at Vilde så for seg å putre rundt i kystlandsbyer hele dagen. Vi var skikkelig enige om at det var en god idé, faktisk. Så enige om at vi glemte å sjekke hvor langt det egentlig er ut dit og om det lot seg gjennomføre før vi stod der med hver vår Vespa og forstod at vi ikke kom til å komme særlig lenger enn flerfoldige ganger i ring rundt Colosseum..”  
Mahdi og Chris blir sittende side om side og høre på beskyldninger som begynner med “Du er alltid så…” og “Er så lei av at du..” Klarer ikke helt å la være å se medlidande på hverandre.

Chris rekker en hånd i været og kremter. Får parets oppmerksomhet.  
“Vi stikker ned på stasjonen og finner ut når toget går, vi da.. Tar noen øl, kanskje?” Hun reiser seg resolutt og drar Mahdi med seg etter hånda. Magnus og Vilde bare nikker. Mer opptatt av hverandre enn av dem egentlig. Men i det sekkene er på ryggen og de er på vei ut døra, legger Mags en hånd på skulderen til Mahdi.  
“Vi kommer etter, ass! Men jeg bare sier det.. Damer er sykt vanskelige å tilfredsstille i blant. Du skal være så jævlig glad for at du er fri og frank!”  
Mahdi har ingen kommentar til det. Bare nikker på hodet og lunter etter Chris ut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mahdi er en karakter som ikke egentlig trer særlig klart fram i SKAM. Allikevel synes vi han har en interessant historie her.  
> Vi vil gjerne vite litt av deres tanker om kapittelet og om karakteren ❤️


	27. Ödets narr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Förra kapitlet: Det kan vara svårt att vakna ur den finaste av drömmar, särskilt när det faktiskt inte alls ÄR en dröm. Medan Mahdi tar morgonen för sig med Anna, har resten av gänget luffat vidare mot Romeo och Julias Verona. Eller, inte riktigt alla. Magnus, Vilde och Chris har dröjt sig kvar för att vänta på honom, OCH för att hinna med något som Vilde pratat om länge: hyra vespa! Tyvärr var avståndet till Amalfikusten lite längre än de räknat med, och de ljuva drömmarna om saktmodigt tuffande mellan charmiga kustbyar, fick ge vika för skrattretande puttrande runt Colosseum. Det är en butter och besviken Vilde som reser vidare med kvällståget, tillsammans med Magnus, Mahdi och Chris. Men bara de kommer fram, ska hon nog snart bli glad igen! Eller?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Noen ganger er krangler store og opprivende. Andre ganger er de små uvær som blir borte så fort skyene ruller videre. I Magnus og Vildes tilfelle, bleknet sinnet i takt med Vilde på toget mellom Roma og Verona. Så da hjalp det ikke med eget anneks og eget rom i Verona. Natten ble hard og tung for henne. Magnus tar det imidlertid veldig pent og nyter en rolig morgenstund på kjøkkenet mens hun sover det av seg. Er man på reise, så er man på reise. En anledning for å plukke opp ideer og tenke ut nye ting man vil gjøre med livet sitt. Og Magnus har så desidert ideer! Han har mange av dem!
> 
> It's my own design  
> It's my own remorse  
> Help me to decide  
> Help me make the most  
> Of freedom and of pleasure  
> Nothing ever lasts forever  
> Everybody wants to rule the world

**Dag 16 - Verona - Magnus**

Magnus har fått en uppenbarelse, en idé för ett nytt och spännande projekt. Kanske ett extrajobb så småningom, om allt går som det ska? En studiecirkel, en intresseförening? En passion som kan knyta nya kontakter och ta honom ut på resa igen och igen? Han tror verkligen på det här, är övertygad om att det kan bli riktigt bra.

Det är ganska tidigt på morgonen än, och han är ensam i det lilla köket. Vet inte riktigt vad det var som väckte honom. Stillheten, kanske, den som störs enbart av sporadiskt fågelkvitter. Eller så var det tankarna som vägrade hålla tyst om den nya idén, den som krävde hans fulla uppmärksamhet. För Vilde var det inte, hon sov lugnt och tyst bredvid honom, antagligen slutkörd efter den jobbiga natten hon haft.

Hon har blivit sjuk, stackaren. Kanske är det vanlig turistmage som spökar, kanske något skumt som hon fått i sig. Den där gelaton igår, när de andra drack öl, kanske? Svårt att säga, han vet bara att hon blev blekare och blekare under tågresan. Tystare också, glömde till och med bort att vara arg på honom. Det var väl i och för sig skönt, men han tyckte synd om henne ändå, såklart. Särskilt när hon fick ursäkta sig och springa på tågtoaletten tre gånger på en timme.   
Och han visste att det dåliga humöret snart skulle ha varit bortblåst i vilket fall som helst. Efter sex och ett halvt år tillsammans, har han lärt sig skillnaden mellan en liten regnskur och en ordentligt åskstorm, och detta var definitivt närmare det första. Inte så att deras fyra barns framtid var hotad…

Det gick lätt att hoppa på ett senare tåg, när dagen hade gått över i kväll och Mahdi underhållit dem med små berättelser från kvällen före. Både om turen upp i teknikertornet och om henne, Anna. Han kan vara ganska privat av sig när han är på det humöret, Mahdi, men Magnus behövde inte fråga alltför mycket (tror han åtminstone) för att förstå att han hade haft en helgrym natt och morgon. Men på frågan om de skulle träffas igen, ryckte han bara på axlarna till svar, även om det inåtvända leendet innehöll en hel del hopp.

Under hela resan sms:ade de flitigt med Isak, som berättade att de hade checkat in och att allt var som det skulle. Att stället var riktigt fint och att de skulle komma att få det hur bra som helst där. Och så, givetvis, frågade om hjärtväskan. Och hur mycket det än bar honom emot, var Magnus  tvungen att komma med dåliga nyheter.   
Personalen på hittegodskontoret hade sett medlidande på dem när de varit inom för att fråga. Hade väl väntat dem, efter att de nästan sprungit ner dörren där, under sina dagar i Rom. Och ibland ligger det viss sanning i att trägen vinner, som mamma brukar säga, men uppenbarligen inte här.

Stackars Isak. De har aldrig sett honom på det här sättet förut, det var de alla, Magnus, Mahdi, Vilde och Chris, rörande överens om. Nedslagen, visst, och det är väl också fullt förståeligt. Men det är helt enkelt inte likt honom att vara så sentimental.

Fram kan de till slut, hur som helst. Blev mötta på Porta Nuova av Jonas och Eva, som efter några timmar i staden kände sig som proffs, och rutinerat guidade dem till den buss som skulle ta dem till vandrarhemmet.  
Lite förvirrande var det förstås att se den svenska flaggan på flera ställen, ofta jämsides med den italienska och den venetianska. Det spelar ingen roll att Jonas småskrattade åt honom och menade att det var Veronas flagga, och att likheterna med den svenska var helt slumpmässiga. Magnus har fascinerats av de svenska färgerna, ända sedan han läste någonstans att de började användas i samband med att Magnus Ladulås blev kung över landet. Och även om mamma försöker påstå att han _inte_ har fått sitt namn efter denna kung, känner han ändå ett visst släktskap. Det måste betyda att han har en stark koppling till Veronas flagga också. Kanske.  

Vandrarhemmet var verkligen precis så perfekt som bilderna hade antytt. Mer likt ett pensionat, med en stor innergård där turister från alla håll hade samlats för att prata och dricka vin. Det var också där frukosten skulle serveras i morgon bitti, berättade damen i receptionen, när de tittade in för att meddela sin ankomst.  
Vackra omgivningar var det också, grönt och lummigt en bit utanför centrum. En snabb bussresa, eller en rask promenad om de skulle känna sig spänstiga. (Det gjorde de _inte_ i går kväll…) Ytterligare en bit upp i backen, bakom huvudbyggnaden, låg deras annex. Isak hade haft helt rätt, här skulle de få det bra.

Till och med Vilde, om hon bara vill repa sig snart. Hon var närmare spöke än människa när de väl installerat sig och hon fick lägga sig att vila, efter att först ha övertalat Eva, som hade rummet närmast det gemensamma badrummet, att byta med dem.  
Hon valde att stanna hemma, när de gick för att möta övriga gänget på en närliggande trattoria, men viftade bestämt iväg Magnus. Menade att det inte fanns någon vits i att han också skulle stanna inne en sådan härlig kväll. Och han visste att hon menade det, att hon förmodligen skulle ha blivit arg igen om han stannat inne bara för att passa på henne, så han lommade iväg efter de andra. Och det var då han fick uppenbarelsen, efter att ha fått den bästa, mest intressanta ölen på länge, i sin hand.

Det har blivit en del öl på den här resan, för att uttrycka det milt. Faktum är att han nog har slagit sitt rekord, om antalet sammanhängande dagar med öldrickning. Inte ens under russetiden blev det femton dagar i sträck.  
Det är inte så att det blir _flera_ öl varje dag, eller att han har varit full särskilt ofta. Men någon brukar det bli, framåt eftermiddagen, när man är trött efter sightseeing och stadsvandring, och tar en liten paus för att planera kvällen. Polen hade bra öl. Ungern var okej, men inte lika intressant. Och vad gäller Österrike, står besöket på Stiegl högst på listan över de semesterupplevelser som gjort störst intryck.

Men Italien har inte imponerat särskilt mycket hittills. De har mest druckit Peroni, eller liknande. Faddare versioner av den, eller vad som har känts som korsningar av Peroni och småsöta belgare. Uppfriskande i värmen, förvisso, men inget som har gjort bestående intryck. Inte förrän han pekade på en flaska på måfå igår, och fick något alldeles exceptionellt i sin hand. En smakupplevelse som slog allt han hittills stött på under deras resa. Den kom från ett relativt litet bryggeri i Bergamo, fick han veta när han frågade. Med sig fick han Jonas, som gärna hjälpte honom att smaka sig igenom hela sortimentet, och delade hans entusiasm.

“Det finns eldsjälar överallt,” konstaterade Jonas vist. “Och man kan nog hitta bra grejer på de flesta ställen, bara man vet vad man ska leta efter.”  
Det var den meningen som bet sig fast. _Veta vad man ska leta efter._ Ja, men den saken kanske Magnus skulle kunna hjälpa till med? Lite surt är det förstås att han inte fick idén förrän halvvägs in på resan, men bättre sent än aldrig. Han har åtminstone fem länder kvar att dricka öl i. Att vara nyfiken och fråga sig fram i. Dokumentera och kartlägga. Och han har faktiskt gott om material från de länder de redan har avverkat också. Bilder från ruffiga ruinpubar och soliga uteserveringar. Blanka öltankar från en titt _behind the scene_ s i Salzburg. Och hans Vilde, vacker och glad med sina hallonröda radlers. 

En blogg är nog det bästa mediet för att nå ut till de intresserade. Att samla bilder och recensioner, och kanske styra upp träffar och studiebesök hemma i Norge. Isak vet en del om sånt där, genom Evens pappa, som brygger hemma. Kanske han kan vara intresserad av att föreläsa, förresten? Fast då måste man nog registrera sig som officiell förening. Det får han kolla upp när han kommer hem och sätter igång. Med sin blogg, vad han nu ska kalla den. Ölresan? Nej, det lät för barnsligt. Humleturen? Nej, lite pensionärsvarning på det. Kanske något på engelska. Vad heter humle på engelska nu igen… Just det, hops. Hop hopping?

“Morr’n, Mags!”  
Sanas fasta, klara stämma rycker honom tillbaka till verkligheten, och han hälsar flinande på henne och Yousef, när de kliver in i rummet. Kan inte låta bli att påpeka att han faktiskt var uppe före dem idag. Det hör ju inte till vanligheterna, precis.  
“Står du här och drömmer? Var är Vilde?” frågar Yousef, utan att bemöta hans ord mer än med ett snett leende.

Sana lyssnar noga, med bekymrat rynkade ögonbryn och huvudet lätt på sned, när hon får höra att Vilde fortfarande inte mår bra. Med ens är doktorn där, kvick och effektiv i sin diagnos och förslag till behandling. Att de ska låta henne sova idag, men se till att hon dricker mycket, och helst försöker äta lite också. Att de ska se till att plocka med sig lite vitt bröd från frukosten, för hur onyttigt Vilde än kommer att påpeka att det är, är det det skonsammaste just nu. Sana erbjuder sig till och med att skiljas från några påsar nyponte, och Magnus blir rörd. Sana må ha klivit in i läkarrollen, men rollen som vän skiner fortfarande igenom. Inte så lite, heller.

“Ska vi gå och äta frukost?” frågar Yousef till slut, och Magnus nickar ivrigt.  
Rent praktiskt skulle de kunna göra sig sin egen frukost i det lilla pentryt, där det syns mer tydligt än i sovrummen att renoveringen fortfarande pågår. Där finns både spis och kylskåp, inkopplade men lämnade på trekvart på golvet, en bit ut från de nakna, omålade väggarna. Men varför skulle de vilja stanna här, när allt de behöver finns nere vid huvudbyggnaden, framdukat och serverat?   
På så vis har de verkligen fått det bästa från två världar med det här stället. Gott om bekvämligheter och oklanderlig service som på ett hotell, och dessutom sina egna, privata sovrum att dra sig undan till, men också den fantastiska gemenskapen och den avslappnade atmosfären som är så speciellt för ett vandrarhem. Här hade han kunnat stanna bra mycket längre. Men så har han å andra sidan känt om de flesta ställen de bott på.

Nere på innergården har dagen kommit lite längre. Människor droppar in pö om pö, mumlande sina god morgon på olika språk medan de förser sig med kaffe, apelsinjuice, bröd, salami och nutella-croissant. Det ser ut att bli ännu en varm förmiddag, och frukosten avnjuts under stillsamt småprat om planerna för dagen. Mer stadsvandring, kanske, han hann ju inte med så mycket av det igår. Eller en tur till Gardasjön. Men dit hade Vilde gärna velat följa med, vet han, så det kanske är säkrast att hålla tyst om de tankarna tills han vet om det är genomförbart. Vill ju inte skapa fler planer som slutar i besvikelse, direkt. Och så vill han inte vara alltför långt borta ifrån henne om hon blir sämre.

Jonas, Eva och Mahdi sluter sig till dem, pigga och utsövda (den sistnämnde lite mer än de andra) när de slår sig ner vid långbordet. Eva har aldrig sovit bättre, berättar hon, sträckande på sig som en lat katt efter en tupplur i solen.   
“Kanske för att du är den enda som fick eget rum?” kan inte Jonas låta bli att påpeka, vilket bara gör hennes belåtna leende ännu större.

Så småningom dyker även Chris och Noora upp, och några steg efter dem kommer Isak. De första lyssnar spänt på telefonsamtalet han är mitt uppe i, sökande efter klarhet och sammanhang i de lösryckta, förvirrade frågorna han får fram, på stapplande engelska.  
“Okay, thank you. Grazie,” avslutar han efter ett par minuter, innan han lyfter blicken och registrerar de övrigas närvaro.

“What’s up?" hälsar Magnus. "Vem var det?”   
“Hittegodskontoret i Rom,” svarar Isak. Långsamt, prövande, som om han själv inte vågar ta in informationen. “De har hjärtväskan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tankar, teorier, kärleksbrev? Keep'em coming! <3


	28. Et snev av tillit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Forrige kapittel: Magnus har en rolig morgenstund i det lille huset de har fått utdelt i Verona. Vilde har vært syk gjennom natten, og nå har han sneket seg ut for å gi henne muligheten til å sove i fred. Å være oppe før vennene har sine fordeler. Magnus har mye å fundere på, for det er vanskelig å være på reise uten at fantasien setter igang ideer og forretningsplaner. Det har vært utrolig spennende med bryggeribesøk og ølsmaking underveis på denne reisen. Kanskje Magnus kunne klart å sy sammen ølturer gjennom Europa? Han har jo opplevd mye spennende og vil veldig gjerne dele opplevelsene med andre. En begynnelse vil kanskje være å lodde stemningen blant venner. Noen som vil hjelpe han, kanskje?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Detta borde vara drömmen, att vakna till solsken och fågelkvitter, bredvid din andra hälft. Han som alltid finns där för dig, i nöd och lust. Särskilt som resan har nått sin absoluta höjdpunkt, vad dig anbelangar, och du äntligen befinner dig mitt i Romeo och Julias Verona.  
> Men så är det ju de här andra dagarna, de som kryper sig på ibland, som objudna gäster som vägrar att ge sig av. Som får drömmen att kännas som en mardröm. Det är inte första gången, och lär inte heller bli den sista. Du vet att det enda du kan göra är att vänta ut det. Lämna över tyglarna till honom, och tro på hans ord om en minut i taget. Och låta de välkomna gästerna komma in och finnas där.
> 
> I got down on myself  
> Working too hard  
> Driving myself to death  
> Trying to beat out the faults in my head  
> What a mess I've made  
> Sure, we all make mistakes  
> But they see me so large  
> That they think I'm immune to the pain 
> 
> I'm praying for a miracle  
> But I won't hold my breath  
> I never said I was perfect  
> But can you take me home?

**Dag 16 - Verona - Even**

Allerede før han har slått opp øynene føles det som hodet er fullstappa med bomull. Even har mest lyst til å grine når han våkner på denne måten, fordi han våkner på denne måten. Han har alltid hatt et kranglete grep om tida. De blir aldri ordentlig venner, tida og han. Akkurat nå går alt i sakte film. Han prøver å åpne øynene, men blunker og blunker, trekker pusten dypt som for å dytte vekk den indre stemmen. Den som lurer på hva han i det hele tatt gjør på denne turen. Som lurer på om folk bare godtar han for å være kule med Isak. Stemmen som prøver å overbevise om at han egentlig ikke passer inn eller er velkommen eller hører til. Vil ha han til å forstå at alt bare er fake.

Det kommer ikke som noe sjokk. Han har kjent det noen dager nå. Merket seg selv tolke alle såkalt morsomme kommentarer i verste mening. Tro at alle spøker er på hans bekostning. Lurt på om ting folk har sagt er for å drite han ut, eller fordi de rett og slett bare synes han oppfører seg dust. De kjenner han jo. Og han vet innerst inne at de er like mye hans venner som Isak sine. Men de har aldri vært ute og reist sammen over så lang tid. Aldri delt rom, togkupé eller dusj i ukesvis.

Even har kjent det. Følt seg liten på grunn av en malplassert kommentar, eller trøtt og sliten litt tidligere enn de andre. Han har kjent det, slått det fra seg og fortalt seg selv at han ikke må kjenne så godt etter. Sett Isaks bekymrede blikk på seg, nikket litt mot spørrende øyne.

Her, alene på rommet kan han blokkere ut lyder og lukke øynene et øyeblikk. Fokuserer alt på den myke følelsen av lakenet mot huden. Det er noe han har plukket med seg fra diverse veiledninger og gruppesamtaler opp igjennom. Når det blir for tungt, skrell ned til noe helt, helt enkelt. Han forsøker å jorde seg, prøver å fortrenge stemmen og hente fram den Even han vil være. Blir liggende og overvåke pusten. Det er en slags trøst i å høre hvordan den gradvis blir jevnere og han kan begynne å ta inn morgenlyder rundt seg. Noen går i trappa, en lavmælt samtale i gangen og en dusj som er i gang et eller annet sted i huset.

De har vært vanvittig heldige. Vandrerhjemmet var overbooka ved en feil. Det ga de beskjed om i god tid. Og ikke bare det, de klarte å stille et helt hus til disposisjon for dem som et alternativ.. Så nå bor de her, da. I et gulkalket, litt forfallent hus med murpuss i vinduskarmene og konstant susing i rør. Det er gammelt og raklete, men akkurat det bryr ikke Even nevneverdig. De har seks soverom! Nok til at han og Isak kan ha sitt eget en stakket stund. Typisk at hodet hans skal være akkurat sånn som dette akkurat nå.

“Hei.” Døra har gått opp uten at Even har lagt merke til det, og Isak dumper ned på senga ved siden av han. Han griper fatt i hånda hans og fletter fingrene deres sammen. Even følger tommelen hans med blikket mens han stryker den lett over håndbaken hans. “Hvordan går det? Er det en sånn dag?”

Even kikker opp på han. Orker ikke å si så mye, men vet at et blikk er nok. Isak lener seg mot veggen. Ser tilbake og møter blikket hans. Isaks øyne borer seg inn gjennom alle lagene, og Even lar han gjøre det. Inn til et sted som bare er deres. Han er alvorlig, men han smiler også. Klapper seg på låret. En invitasjon til å legge hodet i fanget hans.

Even er snar til å ake seg oppover i senga. Manøvrerer seg så Isak kan stryke forsiktig over håret hans. Vet at Isak forstår, men blir ekstra glad for det ettertenksomme nærværet og de rolige ordene hans.  
“Jeg synes egentlig ikke det er så rart, da..” Han værer ut i lufta mens han snakker. “En måned er lenge med å være på tur. Det skjer jo noe hele tida, liksom. Det er to og en halv uke snart.”

Å være kjæreste med Isak er det beste som finnes. Det funker bedre for Even enn alle de smarte grepene han har lært i gruppeterapi eller hos psykologer opp igjennom. Isak bryr seg liksom nok til å ikke mase når Even har det sånn som han har det i dag. Lar han være i fred. Stikker innom for å sjekke, forteller litt om hva han driver med eller fra dagen sin, og går igjen. Noen ganger sitter han bare stille på den andre siden av rommet og leser. Kremter litt, lar Even høre og merke at han er der. Men det viktigste er liksom at han gjør det han skal og det han må, uten å bebreide Even for at han ikke makter å bli med.

"Isak?, hvisker Even nå, mens han skraper med neglen over stoffet i shortsen til kjæresten sin. Hviler hodet på låret hans som for å hente kraft til å snakke. "Jeg er så jævlig lei meg for.. det her. Denne dagen!" Even får ikke noe svar med en gang, men han merker at Isak tenker. Han rører forsiktig på seg, bøyer seg ned og blåser Even gjennom håret.  
“Jeg vet,” konstaterer han. "Jeg vet jo at det var du som absolutt ville til Verona, ja. På grunn av den der filmen..”  
“Det er ikke bare en film, da!” Even må smile litt av Isaks påtatte uvitenhet. Han er totalt i stand til å huske akkurat hva det måtte være. Han kan sikkert minst femti desimaler av pi, liksom, men filmer og bøker trenger han Even til å holde styr på. “Romeo og Julie er…”  
“... en episk kjærlighetshistorie, jeg vet! Jeg ble jo faktisk med deg og så den på teater, da.” Even digger det bestemte , litt sta lyset Isak har fått i øynene. Det som forteller han at Isak spiller bittelitte grann teater selv nå.

Men Even mener faktisk virkelig det han sier. Denne byen var hans ønske, og et høydepunkt han egentlig har gledet seg til. Et han snek inn til Isak foran hver gang Isak stakk på planleggingsmøte. Han har gledet seg til å gå i gatene her sammen med Isak. Kikke på husene, tenke på hvordan det var den gangen Verona var en bystat. Kanskje til og med besøke familien Capulets opprinnelige bolig. Den som Shakespeare neppe ante noe om.

“Skjønner det, altså! At du helst ville vært med ut, liksom.. Men du? Jeg har faktisk skikkelig gode nyheter, da” mumler han stillferdig. Akkurat nå drar Isak fingrene lett langs kinnet hans. Lar hånda vandre helt til den stryker Even fast og litt bestemt over ryggen. Even løfter hodet i et krafttak og ser opp på han med spørrende blikk. “De har funnet hjertebagen. På hittegodsen i Roma.”

Isak ser så lykkelig ut over funnet av den lille skinnveska at Even bare er nødt til å bryte tausheten.  
“Serr?” Nå er det Isak sin tur til å forbli stille. Han svarer med et nikk og et lite, men strålende smil. Et av den typen som brer seg fra magen og kan vare i timesvis når det gjelder Isak. Og Even har for lengst lært at den typen smil bare kommer sammen med de aller beste tinga i livet. Hjertebagen betyr mye for Isak. Det har blitt helt klart for Even i løpet av de siste dagene. Han mistenker at det er morens håndarbeidsinnsats som er den aller, aller viktigste ingrediensen i akkurat det.

“Jah.. De fant den. På ekte!” Fingrene hans trommer litt utålmodig på skulderen til Even. “Den er ute og kjører tog nå. Kommer hit til Verona om…” Han tar tak i armen til Even og sjekker klokka. “En time og 12 minutter!” Even vrir litt på seg. Det er tilfeldig, men det er tydelig at Isak tar det som et ønske fra Even om å slippe turen til togstasjonen. “Du trenger ikke tenke på det, bby! Jonas blir med og plukker den opp!”

“Men du Even?”  
“Ja?”  
“Du kan bare slappe av! Bør bare slappe av. Ta det helt chill. Vi må ikke gjøre noe spennende idag. De andre har stukket ut. Skulle ta seg en byvandring. Men det kan vi faktisk gjøre i morgen også. Og funker det ikke i morgen, så tar vi det i overimorgen.”  
“Hvis det fremdeles ikke funker, da?” Even må liksom spørre, selv om både han og Isak vet at dette ikke er noe stort og alvorlig. At det han trenger er en rolig dag, en mulighet til å puste litt. Være i fred og slippe å kommunisere med verden. Får han til det kan i morgen kan være helt, helt annerledes. Isak fnyser godmodig av han. Himler med øynene med et slags smil om munnen.

“Hvis det ikke funker dagen etter der, drar vi tilbake hit en gang bare vi to. Vi og hjertebagen. Når vi er sånn 80-ish med hver vår stokk, og hjertebagen er stappa full av livsnødvendig hjertemedisin!” Ordene til Isak får fram en kort latter hos Even. Samma hvor mye bomull og hvor mange selvbebreidelser som ligger strødd rundt han her i senga, kan Isak fremdeles få han til å le. Even borer fingrene sine inn i Isaks midje. Krummer dem rundt han, og kjenner Isak feste et hardt grep om skulderene hans. Han trenger virkelig å føle at han blir holdt fast og at det finnes en som vil ha han her.

“Du er sikkert digg når du er 80 også, du da,” mumler han halvveis ned i stoffet på shortsen til Isak. “Sexy med briller og sixpence og sånn.. Men du, Isak? Er det sånn du tar en dag av gangen?” Han hører kjæresten sin humre. Kjenner dirringen i kroppen hans.  
“Jepp! I dag er det akkurat sånn jeg tar en dag av gangen! Det er derfor jeg skal til stasjonen og hente den forbanna hjertebagen nå. Så vi fremdeles har den når vi kommer så langt!” Isak humrer før han bøyer seg ned og gir Even et raskt kyss. Sier et lett hade, før han reiser seg og legger Evens hode forsiktig ned i senga igjen. Snur seg i døråpningen og blåser et kyss til han før han stikker ut for å møte Jonas.

***

Even har trukket hetta over hodet og ligger med halve ansiktet boret ned i puta når det banker på og døra glir lett opp. Vilde står barbent i døråpningen. Vrir seg som et forsagt barn der hun står og trekker i den overdimensjonerte t-skjorta si. Den har et sitat skrevet over hele brystet. “When it rains, look for rainbows, when it’s dark, look for stars.” Så veldig Vilde. Even vet ikke engang hvem som har sagt akkurat det, og han skal vedde på at hun ikke vet det selv heller.

“Hei..” Hun er blek, ser litt stusselig og tafatt ut. “Er du også syk?”  
“Ja.. Eller nei.. Vet ikke. Trenger en pause, bare..” Even kjenner etter. Tror at det han sier er helt sant. Så kommer han på henne. “Du da?” Hun blir bare stående. Kikker seg rundt.  
“Jeg kastet opp i hele natt, men jeg er ganske bra nå. Skal egentlig sove, liksom, men senga er bare svett og ekkel, og Magnus er ikke der.. Og..”

“Du kan være her,” sier Even spontant. Kjenner at han faktisk mener det. Å sitte midt mellom alle og høre dem skravle i vei ville vært for mye for han akkurat nå, men bare Vilde som sitter stille og rolig her inne, det funker. Hun kan faktisk være utrolig chill når hun bare vil. Spør litt, noen ganger om rare ting, men på et eller annet plan virker det som hun skjønner at hun ikke skal lesse han ned med masse konversasjon og fjas også.

Hun tasser over terskelen og setter seg i den slitte lenestolen som står i hjørnet av rommet. Kryper opp i den og krøller bena under seg. Synker liksom litt sammen i den store stolen. Even ser at hun kjemper litt for å holde seg våken.  
“Er dere venner igjen?”, spør Even henne. Det er et enkelt spørsmål. Deilig å bry seg om noen andre enn seg selv et lite øyeblikk. Hun løfter hodet litt og smiler matt mot han.  
“Ja.. Måtte nesten bli det. Jeg ble jo syk..” Hodet synker inn mot stolryggen igjen. Hun ser uendelig trøtt ut, men har tydeligvis ikke lyst til å være alene.

Magnus og Vilde krangla i går, før hun ble dårlig. Et eller annet om en tur de ikke fikk tatt, og hvor kjipt det egentlig var å orientere seg i Roma sentrum på scooter. Even kjenner han er glad for at det verste var over innen de kom fram. Han hater å være ufrivillig vitne til andres drama, han takler dårlig å se folk han er glad i slenge ut kjipe kommentarer til hverandre. Ikke det at de gjorde det, men stemninga var liksom ikke helt der.. Og når den ikke er det, blir alt bare feil uansett.

Hele greia økte liksom noiaen og utenforskapet hans. Fikk han til å tro at da Jonas lo høyt og hjertelig, var det av noe rart han hadde sagt, eller at Chris lille tale om cocktaildrinker og sånne små miniparaplyer på et eller annet vis var fordekt diss av han selv.

Nå, i dagslys, ser han hvor absurd av han hele greia var. De er jo vennene hans. Det har de bevist igjen og igjen. Det er bare tull den greia med at de er Isaks venner som bare godtar han for å være høflige. I så fall hadde aldri i livet Vilde kommet inn hit for å søke selskap når hun er syk. Hun ville ikke stolt nok på han til å krølle seg sammen i stolen og sovne halvveis i en samtale, bare for å slippe og være alene.

Han kikker bort på den sovende skikkelsen i stolen. Av og til er det utrolig hva som hjelper, tenker Even. Hva som faktisk får han til å klare og slappe av og er akkurat det bittelille han trenger der og da. På et eller annet vis har den rolige morgenen, Isaks lavmælte aksept og Vildes forsiktige nærvær klart å vippe hele greia. Vekk fra noia og tilbake på rett kjøl.

Hun puster jevnt og tungt nå. Hodet har falt litt fram, og Even reiser seg, tar tak i et laken fra senga og legger det over henne. Så tusler han tilbake. Legger seg godt til rette. Nok en gang kjenner han teksturen av lakenet mot huden. Kjenner at han klarer å bli rolig og puste jevnt han også. Han vil sove litt han også. Her sammen med Vilde.

Sove, våkne etter en halvtime på øyet, og prøve å se om det ikke går litt bedre om han starter denne dagen en gang til.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Å være på reise med mange mennesker byr på ekstra utfordringer når man har en kronisk sykdom. Det er litt av det vi ønsker å fremstille her, uten å dra Even ned i de dypeste bølgedalene. Vi har puslet sammen dette kapittelet basert på egne opplevelser med folk som har lignende utfordringer. Håper virkelig at Evens morgen kan oppleves som troverdig.  
> Leser veldig gjerne noen ord om hva dere synes <3


	29. Star-crossed lovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Förra kapitlet: Even vaknar med huvudet fullt av bomull till en dag då allt, precis allt, känns fel. Särskilt typiskt eftersom detta skulle vara resans höjdpunkt, den delen han har sett allra mest fram emot. Isak är som alltid hans stöttande klippa, men hur fantastisk han än är, finns det saker han inte kan fixa. Even vill bara stänga in sig och låta dagen gå vidare utan honom.  
> Vilde mår lite bättre, men är fortfarande väldigt trött efter sin natt av magsjuka och dålig sömn. Borde sova, men känner sig ensam i det tomma rummet. Vilken tur då, att de har varandra och kan byta lite styrka sinsemellan!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Når man reiser lenge med andre mennesker, oppdager man at alle har sine små særheter på en helt ny måte. At Even ikke våkner med samme porsjon livslyst hver dag, vet Isak utmerket godt, og det plager han egentlig ikke i det hele tatt. Det er mer at det er så leit for Even, dette her! Var det noe han ønsket seg ut av denne turen, så var det vel en dag i Verona...  
> Heldigvis stiller Jonas og Eva gjerne opp som ledsagere til hittegodskontoret, der hjertebagen er...  
> Den som bærer med seg så mange gode minner om alt som er viktig i livet. Får bare håpe at innholdet også er inntakt...
> 
> When you try your best but you don't succeed  
> When you get what you want but not what you need  
> When you feel so tired but you can't sleep  
> Stuck in reverse
> 
> Lights will guide you home  
> And ignite your bones  
> And I will try to fix you
> 
> But high up above or down below  
> When you are too in love to let it show  
> Oh but if you never try you'll never know  
> Just what you're worth

**Dag 16 - Verona - Isak**

De kommer ibland, de här dagarna. Han vet ju det. Dagar då det bara tar stopp, när det känns som ett oöverstigligt hinder bara att ta en dusch, och det inte finns på kartan att vara social och utåtriktad. Even har slut på skedar.

Isak visste att det skulle kunna bli så. Har nästan räknat med det, i ärlighetens namn. Är faktiskt lite förvånad över att det inte hänt tidigare längs vägen. Att vara på resande fot, och fast med samma sällskap dag efter dag, är tärande, så är det bara. Det har visat sig hos flera av dem redan, i form av pikar och griniga svar och tidiga sänggåenden. Det var de också beredda på innan de gav sig ut på sitt månadslånga äventyr.      

Det är mycket därför de inte har planerat alltför militäriskt. Visst har de gjort upp planer för varje etapp, men inget har varit hugget i sten, och det har funnits gott om utrymme för spontana aktiviteter på olika håll. Ingen klarar av att hålla samma tempo som Eva och Vilde vad gäller fönstershopping och att gå i affärer, till exempel. Och det är nästan alltid Mahdi, Jonas och Chris som tar de sena kvällarna på stan, och hellre stannar kvar i sängen lite längre nästa dag. Och så Noora, som ofta drar sig undan på sina små researchrundor, för skrivjobbet.

Och Even har varit lugn och harmonisk. Ända tills nu.  
Är det kanske ödets ironi att det skulle ske just här, i Verona som han sett så mycket fram emot? Faktiskt det enda önskemål han har haft under det gångna året, när chattarna har gått varma av förslag om hållpunkter. Verona, alla episka kärlekshistoriers huvudstad.   
Tänk att få se Julias balkong (även om platsen är en efterkonstruktion, helt och hållet en kommersiell turistfälla) och Romeos hus (som faktiskt lär ha tillhört familjen Montague i verkligheten!) Even har glatt sig så. Gjort upp checklistor och till och med ritat en karta. Och kanske det är just därför det slog så hårt när orken inte ville infinna sig. På grund av alla planer och höga förväntningar.   
Det, och rädsla för vad de andra skulle komma att  säga. Oro för att han höll dem tillbaka på något sätt. Hans fina, godhjärtade Even. Inte ens i de här ögonblicken sätter han sig själv framför andra. Har aldrig gjort.

Isak har gjort sitt bästa för att lugna honom. Försäkra honom om att det inte är någon fara, de har inte bråttom med något alls. Verona har legat här i hundratals år, det ska nog finnas kvar i morgon också. Eller dagen efter imorgon. Eller om några år, när de reser tillbaka hit. På bröllopsresa eller något.  
Och han ser fram emot att berätta om hur chill alla har varit. Bara nickade och sa okej, när de frågade var Even var och fick svaret att han skulle ta det lugnt på rummet idag. Kanske förstod de, kanske tänkte de över huvud taget inte närmare på det alls. De hade annat att lägga uppmärksamheten på.

Sana och Yousef skulle visst besöka Castelvecchio, och Chris, Mahdi och Magnus sa något om utomhusbio på Arena di Verona. Noora skulle skriva. Sa att hon hade tillräckligt med underlag för flera specialkrönikor, om matlagningskurs, musikfestival, borttappade värdesaker som hittat tillbaka och sjukdomsfall på resans väg. Det kunde vara dags att beta av lite såhär i halvtid, menade hon, för man visste ju aldrig vad som skulle ske härnäst. Äventyren tycks finna dem, snarare än tvärtom!

Själv har Isak fått Jonas och Eva med sig på sitt ärende, sin mission.  
Han går ett par meter framför dem, den korta vägen från busshållplatsen till tågstationen. Hör hur de pladdrar bakom honom. Ömsom käbblande, ömsom skrattande åt varandras kommentarer. Han har inte hängt med på samtalet på ett tag, men det spelar ingen större roll. Det är lugnande att ha dem med. Som en egen liten enhet som han är del av, men inte helt och hållet uppslukad av. Så som det alltid har varit, oavsett om han är fjorton eller tjugofyra.

“Tror ni att hon är med barn?”  
Evas nyfikna stämma skär igenom bubblan av trafikljud och ängslan som omger honom, och han ser snabbt upp. Möter väninnans stora, undrande ögon.  
“Noora?” frågar han förvirrad. Får inte riktigt ihop associationerna, tankehoppet från den av vännerna de senast pratade om, till denna närgångna teori.  
Eva suckar och skakar uppgivet på huvudet, som om Isak just sagt något totalt otänkbart.  
“Nej, pucko. Vilde. Hon har ju mått illa hela morgonen.”  
“Hela natten, och hela kvällen igår” rättar Jonas. “Det gör man väl inte om man är med barn?”  
“Äh, jag vet inte, det finns det nog de som gör…”  
Eva svävar iväg. Berättar om den gången då de var sexton och Vilde kämpade som mest med självbilden och statusen. Yttre och inre press. Och hur det sista hon behövde då, var det extra lasset med ångest som en befarad graviditet innebar.

“Stackars Vilde, om det är så… om hon ska behöva gå igenom det igen", suckar hon melodramatiskt, och skakar på huvudet så att det långa håret dansar.  
“Eva… det där var några år sedan" påminner Jonas milt. “Skulle det vara på det viset, är det förmodligen ingen katastrof. Det kan till och med hända att det är planerat.”  
Eva blir tyst, överrumplat förstummad, och Isak fnyser fram ett litet skratt.  
“Men antagligen inte, med tanke på hur mycket vin hon dricker?” föreslår han, och Evas svada får ny fart. Pladdrar exalterat om drinkarna hon fick serverade igår, och hur synd det var om Vilde som missade dem.

De går förbi en av flera souvenirshoppar inne på stationsbyggnaden. Kikar på alla röda och skära, hjärtformade föremål och växlar flinande blickar med varandra.  
Even har haft helt rätt när han pratat om Verona som kärlekens huvudstad, men han har nog inte varit beredd på hur kommersiellt det skulle visa sig vara. Allt, precis allt, är hjärtan och romantik och unga älskande här. Från vykort och nyckelringar till desserter och pizzor. Som Evas drinkar igår. Hon hade beställt en vodka cranberry på trattorian de hamnat på, och fått upplysningen om att den kallades Giulietta där. Givetvis var hon tvungen att även smaka på Benvolio, Mercutio och allt vad de hette.  
“De är väl inte dumma, heller”, konstaterade Jonas när Eva fascinerat berättade om sin upptäckt. “Turismen är deras största näring. Klart att de mjölkar.”  
Själv drack han ölen som Magnus fått en närmast religiös upplevelse av, den som kom från ett bryggeri i närheten. Det var så han valde att främja regionens ekonomi, förklarade han viktigt.

Så når de äntligen hittegodskontoret. Efter att ha frågat sig fram och blivit runtskickade, och irrat runt på fel våningsplan några minuter. Vid det här laget borde de vara proffs på tågstationer och logiken i deras planlösningar, hinner Isak tänka, men helt lätt ska man nog aldrig få ha det.  
Damen som expedierar dem är varm och moderlig, en äkta ciaciona om han minns Aldos definition korrekt. Hon ler vänligt mot dem alla, men den förbryllade minen är inte att ta miste på, när Isak näst intill sliter åt sig den framsträckta artikeln som har varit på rymmen så länge.  Den som ser ut som något de skulle kunna köpa i exakt vilken butik som helst här inne i turistmeckat, med sitt prydliga, röda hjärta. Men han hinner inte förklara, inte nu när det är så snubblande nära.

Han känner sina händer darra när han undersöker det svarta lädret, och förbannar sig själv för bristen på chill. Sedan orkar han inte lägga någon mer vikt vid det heller.  
Hjärtväskan är lite smutsig. Dammig. Som om den har blivit runtkastad, sparkad på. Men under smutsen är den hel och oskadd. Broderiet kanske något noppigt och luddigt, men det kan det nog ha varit sedan innan. Han har aldrig studerat den särskilt noga, i ärlighetens namn.

Alla tre håller andan när han drar upp dragkedjan för att undersöka insidan. Passen är borta, men det hade han nog nästan ställt in sig på vid det här laget. De få sedlarna också, men det kan ju göra detsamma. Var ju ändå bara glasspengar, som Even kallat det.   
Utskrifterna finns kvar, och han fiskar ivrigt upp dem. Trycker dem i händerna på den förvånade Eva, som inte kan förmå sig till att protestera, utan blir stående med vilsen blick och famnen full av tillknycklade papper.

Isak låter fingrarna glida över det glatta fodret, drar längs sömmarna i bottnen. Inga revor eller skador, ingen som helst åverkan på föremålet som har kommit att bli symbolen för allt han håller kärt. Even, mamma och de fina stunder livet har gett dem tillsammans.  
Så vänder han upp och ner på hela väskan, skakar den försiktigt över knät. Ett sista kvitto kommer utfarande, seglar genom luften innan det faller ner på marken och lägger sig tillrätta mellan hans lätt särade fötter. Han sänker händerna, som fortfarande håller väskan i ett krampaktigt grepp. Och andas ut. Allt är som det ska.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Det var då för väl, eller?


	30. Alt er love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Forrige kapittel: Even har en dårlig dag, men det plager ikke Isak. Det er mer at det er så leit for Even, dette her! Var det noe han ønsket seg ut av denne turen, så var det vel en dag i Verona..  
> Selv har Isak endelig fått beskjeden om at hjertebagen er på vei til byen og trekker et lettelsens sukk.Heldigvis stiller Jonas og Eva gjerne opp som ledsagere til hittegodskontoret, der hjertebagen er..  
> Kort og pass er så klart borte, men sånne ting betyr egentlig ikke så mye når alt annet er som det skal være.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Molnen drar vidare så småningom. Det brukar göra det, även om det kan vara svårt att påminna sig själv om det ibland.  
> Men Isak stannar, precis som han alltid gör. Är det någonting Even vågar vara säker på i det här livet, är det att Isak har honom. Precis som han har Isak.  
> De får sin dag i Verona, som han har sett fram emot så länge. En stadsvandring på tu man hand med mannen i hans liv.  
> Ett kärlekslås och en selfie vid Julias balkong. Deras egna, episka kärlekshistoria har allt.  
> Vad mer kan man möjligtvis önska?
> 
> The sun is up and the sky is clear  
> The birds are back and my love is near  
> Just a beautiful day, let’s go under our way  
> The wind is flying and the trees all sway  
> I only wanna be with you  
> I only need to be with you  
> I’ve been loving you so long, so long
> 
> Now the stars are up and the city sleeps  
> You’re still holding my hand along them misty streets  
> Just a beautiful night, no tomorrow in sight  
> The city is dreaming, but my heart is fine  
> I only wanna be with you  
> I only need to be with you  
> I’ve been loving you so long, so long

**Dag 17 - Verona - Even**

Fjerne lyder av folk og trafikk siver gjennom det åpne vinduet. Drar Even sakte ut av lun søvn. Han glipper med øynene. Morgensola trenger seg gjennom sprossene i det lukkede skoddene, og skaper skyggefulle mønstre over vegger og tak. Et øyeblikk blir Even grepet av en irrasjonell redsel for å være alene, ikke altoppslukende, kun rusk fra i går som har satt seg i ryggmargen. Må forsikre seg om at Isak er hos han, at alt er som det skal, før han tillater seg et dypt åndedrag.

Han snur seg over på sida. Strekker ut hånda og stryker lett over den myke, varme kroppen ved siden av seg. Forsiktig, prøver å ikke vekke helt ennå, for han vil helst bare ligge og beundre hvordan Isaks brystkasse hever og senker seg i rytmiske tak. Bli fylt av ro og trygghet.

Isak vrir litt på seg under henda hans. Våkner ikke, men aker seg instinktivt de få centimeterne han trenger for å ligge helt inntil Even. Hviler hodet mot skulderen hans og slenger en arm og et bein rundt han i søvne som han har det for vane å gjøre. Even elsker når Isak legger seg helt inntil han på den måten, sovevarm og kosete. Lukta av dyp søvn og sjampoen fra i går sender fine, små gnister gjennom kroppen til hans på innpust. Det føles bra å våkne i dag, bestemmer han seg for. Omtrent som han håpet, tusen ganger bedre enn han fryktet.

Dagen i går ble fin likevel. Han gjorde ikke mye, orket knapt å stå opp. Men da han våknet for andre gang, satt Isak på senga og pratet lavmælt og engasjert med Vilde. De fniste og hvisket muntre hemmeligheter i munnen på hverandre.  Så fort de skjønte at han var våken, stilnet de, men det gjorde ingen verdens ting.  Isak akte seg nærmere han. Kroet seg helt inntil og strøk han gjennom håret. Vilde hadde fått igjen fargen etter et par timer søvn, og smøg seg ut under påskudd av å ville finne Magnus. Så lå de der i den litt for myke og litt for smale senga som var perfekt på så mange måter. Isak fortalte om turen til stasjonen og at hjertebagen lå trygt i sekken hans nå. Even slumret innimellom, men Isak ble. Lå stille og betraktet han eller satt i vinduskarmen og leste.

Litt etter litt kjente Even at steinene som hadde presset seg mot brystet hans forvitret og forduftet, jaget av myke ord og små berøringer. Da Isak stakk for å spise med de andre, ble Even værende. Ikke fordi han ikke maktet, men fordi han ville tegne. Begynte på sypressene han husket fra Via Appia.. Men uansett hvordan han snudde og vendte på dem, ble de sakte forvandlet til håret til Isak, slik som alle tegningene hans ble til Isak før eller senere, bare Even tegnet lenge nok.

Da de andre kom tilbake, Isak med pizza pakket i folie, ble han med dem på å dra ut hver sin stol på den lille terrassen og bare sitte der og småprate utover kvelden og natta rundt et lite hav av stearinlys de hadde gravd frem fra skuffer og skap.

Men i dag.. Å våkne i Verona, ta inn de kjente duftene i det fremmede rommet og høre Isaks rolige pust, kjennes som starten på noe godt.

“Ligger du der og spionerer på meg du ‘a?” Isak ligger med halve ansiktet begravd i puta. Munnen er trukket opp i et ertende smil.

“Ja, klarer ikke la være..” hvisker Even. Det er jo sant. Det lille smilet i de mørke øynene til Isak slår rot i han. Fester en liten knappenål i et øyeblikk som gjerne kunne vart evig for Evens del. Han bøyer seg fram og stryker leppene over kinnet til Isak. “Det er din feil, faktisk. Fordi du ligger der og er så fin.”

Ordene sporer Isak til handling. Han romsterer rundt før han legger armene rundt Even og trekker han til seg med vilje og kraft.

“Hvordan går det med deg, Even min?” spør han hviskende med leppene presset mot håret hans. “Hvordan er det å være Even i dag?”

“Joa. Det går litt greit, egentlig. Ikke så ille som jeg fryktet. Og så er det fint at du er her.”

“Sikker? Så bra. De andre tok bussen ut til Gardasjøen i morges. Ville bade. Så det er bare deg og meg.”

Perfekt! De er fine, da, vennene deres. Even vet ikke om de har gjort det med noen slags vilje eller fintfølelse, men han vet at han digger dem uansett. Løfter hodet og ser opp mot Isak. Fanger blikket hans og smiler.

“Så fint,” sier han. Så strekker han seg opp og presser leppene mot Isaks. Smaker dvelende på smilet som presser seg fram mellom dem. “For jeg vil veldig gjerne ha en dag med bare kjæresten min her, i denne byen.”

“Jeg også! Veldig.” Stemmen til Isak er myk, men øynene avslører noe usikkert, et glimt av sårhet. “Vil du være med meg på en liten byvandring, da?”

“Ja.” Hans hvisker det på utpust, myke ord over varme lepper, pustet rett inn i munnen på Isak, som tar imot både han og ordene, og fører dem dypere inn i kysset.  

***

Sola står høyt på himmelen når de rusler hånd i hånd over plassen som fører til byens store amfiteater, Arena. Nydusjet, mette etter en lang, doven frokost og klare for å oppleve byen. Isak har pakket med en ryggsekk med alt mulig rart han synes de trenger. Vannflasker, kamera, kanskje til og med paraply for alt Even vet? For eksempel kan han rapportere fra reiseappen sin at den antikke arenaen er eldre enn Colosseum og har vært i bruk mer enn 2,000 år. Det går guidede turer herfra, og de er akkurat i tide til å henge seg med på den Isak har sett seg ut.

 _Bli kjent med middelalderens Verona og følg i Romeo og Julies fotspor! Nyt en fascinerende vandring i små, eldgamle smug og bli kjent med byens historie!_ Plakaten er fargerik, med bilder av imponerende bygninger og folk i teatermasker fra kveldsforestillinger på arenaen. Guiden som lener seg mot den er en tilårskommen mann. Presenterer seg på klønete engelsk som Pietro, pensjonist og medlem av byens historielag. Etter en kort innledning om brølende løver og tapre eller ikke så tapre gladiatorer, marsjerer han foran den lille gruppa turister, iherdig med sandalkledde føtter som tapper rytmisk i brosteinene.

Mannen viser seg å være et oppkomme av historier. Tar dem forbi Lambertitånet og en fontene med Madonnamotiv mens han snakker om romersk, romansk, gotisk, renessanse - alle byggestilene representert i byens fasader. Som den eldre mannen han er, kan man nesten bli imponert over hvordan han ikke synes å bli sliten i det hele tatt.  

Han tar dem med forbi kryddertorget. Det store, lokale markedet er like gammelt som byen og har vært åsted for det meste. Det har sett romerske hærer slå leir på vei til nye slag i nord. Handelskarteller har knives med hverandre og kjøpmannslaug med motstridende interesser dolket hverandre i ryggen. Dessuten har det så klart forandret seg i takt med tiden, for i dag er det stedet der selgere fra mange verdenshjørner har sine salgsboder, som seg hør og bør for en handelsby og et knutepupnkt mellom nord, sør, øst og vest.

Markedet er så yrende av liv at det blir vanskelig for dem å holde tak i hverandre, så i et uoppmerksomt øyeblikk blir Isak borte for han. Kanskje det er fordi Even lar seg avlede på annethvert hjørne? Av spennende kryddere, osteselgere langveisfra, eller bare en kul t-skjorte han får lyst til å kjøpe til Isak fordi fargen er perfekt. Det siste tar han seg råd til, osten blir igjen i disken.

Når han har betalt og Isak ennå ikke er å se, kjenner han et ørlite stikk av panikk, men heldigvis rekker den ikke å forplante seg i han før Isak tar han mykt i armen og er ved siden av han igjen. Legger begge hendene på ryggen og smiler forventningsfullt.

“Hvilken hånd?” spør han og ser troskyldig opp på Even.

“Hm… Venstre?”

“Nei, ikke den.”

“Den andre venstresiden, da?”

“Okei..” Isak strekker fram en åpen høyrehånd og avslører en liten, hjerteformet kodelås. Even plukker den forsiktig opp og ler.

“Skal vi ha lås på døra? I tilfelle de andre kommer tidlig hjem, liksom?”

“Nei,” føyser Isak han av. “Det er en kjærlighetslås da, dummen! Er du klar for Julies balkong, eller?” Even nikker. Har gledet seg til akkurat det. “Fint! Da må vi ha en lås.”

Pietro vinker dem videre med en knæsj paraply. De går gjennom mørke smug og inn i overdådige kirker. Ved Scalafamiliens gravsted har guiden deres ordentlig saftige historier til dem.

 _“Two households, both alike in dignity, In fair Verona, where we lay our scene, From ancient grudge break to new mutiny, Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean,”_ tordner han før han fortsetter å fortelle hvordan de disse ordene, enn oppdiktede, er en god beskrivelse av livet i Verona over en periode på mange hundre år. Han forteller om Scalaene, klanen som hersket i Verona på 13 og 1400-tallet. Hvordan deres liv og levnet var preget av maktkamp, familieintriger, shady handlesforbindelser, fatale feider og skjebnesvangre møter i mørke bakgater.  Selv om han hele tiden knytter inn hvordan Capulet og Montague-familiene er oppdiktede, er det tydelig at de eksisterende familiene i Veronas fortid levde og døde omtrent som beskrevet i Shakespeares storverk.

Isak og Even følger sånn halvveis med. Noen ganger veldig godt, andre ganger ikke i det hele tatt. De er i kjærlighetens hovedstad og gjør som de vil. I tillegg til Pietros fyldige fortellinger, har de utsikten, inntrykkene og sin egen lille samtale gående med blikk, smil og sammenflettede fingre.

Julies balkong er en eneste stor turistfelle, men akkurat det bryr Even lite, bortsett fra at sånne ting kommer med en liten rant fra Isak om hvor kyniske folk er. Det gjør ingen verdens ting. Han hadde så desidert ikke vært Isak om han ikke reagerte. Dessuten har han jo rett. Souvenirbutikkene rundt bugner over av alt fra postkort til røde trekkopphjerter. Det siste får Isak til å flire godt, og tilby seg å kjøpe et til han. Even rister lattermildt på hodet, takker nei og tar imot et kyss i stedet.

Når Pietro forlater dem ved i bakgården der balkongen befinner seg, er den rimelig stappa med mennesker. Alle vil ta på statuen av Julie eller skrive navnene sine på veggen, ikke minst vil de ta bilde på balkongen for enhver pris. Det er egentlig umulig å bli der særlig lenge, men Isak drar fram både sprittusj og kamera fra sekken sin og med hendene i hverandre, skriver de navnet sitt på veggen. Sammen.

Når turen kommer til porten og låsen, bruker de ikke lang tid på å finne ut hvilken kode den skal ha. Isak rekker låsen til Even og lar han henge den på med stor andektighet.

“Sånn, nå kan den henge der i uendelig tid.” sier Isak så fort låsen er på plass. Rekker Even hånda, ivrig etter å lose dem ut av folkemengden. “Eller til noen gjetter koden,” legger han til som en ettertanke.

Skulle nesten tro han hadde gjort seg kjent i Verona, for Isak leder an. Rusler et godt stykke før de finner en grønn flekk og et par benker. Til og med da er det midt på Piazza Brá, Veronas travle knutepunkt.

Even slår seg ned på en benk som står midt på gressplenen, i skyggen under store bartrær. Det er utrolig godt å sette seg etter en lang tur med mye tripping og venting. Isak lener seg inn i armkroken hans og rekker en stor flaske vann. Ingenting kunne passet bedre akkurat nå, og de sitter i stillhet et øyeblikk.

Helt til Isak begynner å vri på seg. Åler seg rundt og sklir sakte ned fra benken, blir sittende på kne foran Even som ikke skjønner en dritt. Kikker opp på han med et så forskrekket blikk at Even blir nødt til å ta hånda hans i sin. Stryker tommelen over knokene hans og stirrer intenst og nysgjerrig tilbake.

Shit, hva skjer nå? Even kjenner en nervøs skjelving bre seg fra brystet et sted, og Isak får ikke fram et ord, så Even flirer litt nervøst, i tilfelle han har misforstått. Føler seg litt som en fjortis på vei til å tigge om et første kyss når han prøver å spøke.

“Hva er det du driver med der nede? Har du tenkt å fri til meg, eller?” Han hører skjelvingen i sin egen stemme.

“Mhm.. Det som er planen,” hvisker Isak. Flakker med blikket mellom dirrende øyenvipper.

“Åh..” Even vet ikke hva han skal si, for det stormer i han. Er det sant? Er det virkelig dette som skjer?

Even har jo alltid tenkt det var han som skulle spørre. Har drømt og planlagt, veid for og imot. Vært helt obsessed med tanken, snakka med Yousef, spurt Jonas. Sittet med hjertet i halsen og forstått at dette bare ikke lar seg gjøre. Ingen planer eller store gester kan noen sinne gjør han bra nok for Isak. Og nå sitter han her som forsteinet. En forventningsfull saltstøtte som har tusen utfall han vil gjøre, men ikke klarer å bevege en muskel.

“Men du.. Even? Jeg mener det.” Isak kikker forlegent ned i bakken, før han kremter og hever blikket. Stemmen skjelver og toneleiet er ujevnt. “Vildugiftedegmedmeg?”

Han gisper så fort han har fått ordene ut. Selv åndedrettet dirrer og fingrene skjelver i Even sine. Viker ikke blikket en tomme, men knuger hånda hans og biter seg nervøst i leppa.

Even husker fremdeles med speilblank klarhet den dagen han så Isak første gang. Noe skjedde der og da, noe Even ikke klarte å sette ord på, men det var som en stor puslebrikke, den som avgjør om du faktisk klarer puslespillet, falt på plass. De første månedene, da han betraktet han på avstand, var Isak et av de største mysteriene i hele universet. En følelse som bare vokste seg større hver gang Even fikk et glimt av han. Startet som rugging på en løs tann, og endte som en melodi som fyller hjernen dag og natt, umulig å bli kvitt. En melodi du har hørt spilt gjennom et åpent vindu en gang og som blir med deg videre .

Har Isak planlagt dette lenge? Snakket om det til vennene? Var det hva han og Vilde hvisket om i går? Visste Jonas om dette da de snakket sammen i Budapest? Herregud! Er det sant? Ordene får sommerfuglene i magen til å blusse opp og boble over og han må lukke munnen for at de ikke skal rømme. Ingenting har noensinne vært i nærheten av å bety så mye. Alt han ser foran seg har blitt litt tåkete og han klarer ikke sitte stille for sommerfuglene har tatt over styringa og han vet ikke om det i det hele tatt er mulig å kontrollere den kriblingen som vandrer gjennom han nå.

Isak hikster. Trekker Even tilbake til nåtiden og minner han på at han faktisk må si noe akkurat nå. Det er bare det at han ikke vet hva han skal svare, for ja kjennes ikke dekkende.

“Ehm..” hører han seg selv si, og har lyst til å dunke knyttneven hardt i benken fordi det nok en gang ikke er bra nok. Men et eller annet sildrer over kinnet og klumpen av riktige og fine ord har blitt så stor at den satt seg fast i halsen på veien. Og nå er ikke øynene til Isak bare nervøse mer. Han ser nesten redd ut. Synker litt sammen og  løsner taket i hånda hans. Blunker og blunker før han virrer med hodet og ser bort. Stirrer blankt bortover plassen og på folka som haster seg forbi.

“Isak!” Stemmen er raspete og litt hysterisk i kantene, som om han ikke har snakket på ukesvis. Han trekker hånda til Isak mot seg og legger begge sine hender rundt den.

“Sorry, det var sikkert et dumt sted, og det passet sikkert ikke å spørre i dag, og jeg vet ikke engang om..” Han bare babler. Ser nesten nedtrykt ut, og Even klarer ikke trekke han opp til seg hvor mye han enn prøver, for Isak våger ikke.

Isteden glir han ned fra benken. Kommer på nivå med Isak og griper fast i skjorta hans. Knyter fingrene rundt stoffet og nekter å la han forsvinne inn i seg selv. Endelig finner han munn og mæle.

“Isak? Ja! Ja selvfølgelig vil jeg det! Det er ikke noe jeg heller vil! Du er... Det passer nå,  og i dag. Ville passet alltid.. For jeg bare..” Han stopper der. Klarer ikke fullføre.

Isak hikster igjen før han borer hodet sitt mot halsen til Even. Pusten hans er ute av kontroll. Even legger armene rundt han og stryker han over ryggen mens han roer seg.

“Se på meg,” Even legger hånda forsiktig under haka hans og tvinger han til å se opp. Kysser han med alt han har. De blir slurvete og stort og vått, men det er det beste han får til. Legger hele seg i det kysset og blir i det helt til de begge snapper etter luft og må trekke seg ut. Isak kikker sjenert ned i bakken igjen før et smil kommer til syne i munnvikene hans. Han kikker på Even under de lyse krøllene.

“Okei,” bekrefter han bare, før han synker ned på helene. Blir sittende nesten utmattet og se på han med stjerner i øynene.  

***

Isak har bestilt bord til dem. Restauranten har plass både ute og inne, men de sitter inne under en stor vifte. På et tomannsbord i hjørnet, der de får være helt for seg selv. Det føles godt å la kjølig luft stryke over huden etter en lang tur i varm sommersol. Det har kommet noe nytt mellom dem. En varhet og et overhengende behov for å være nær hverandre hele tiden. De spiser nesten i stillhet for samtalen mellom dem foregår i blikk og små berøringer. Så fort maten er spist, knytter de hender over bordet. Blir sittende og ånde inn synes av hverandre og denne dagen. Prente det inn for bestandig.

Til slutt bøyer Isak seg ned og  fisker fram noe fra sekken. Noe kjent, hjertebagen. Even studerer den med undring mens han får den overrakt.

“Men du, savner du noe?” spør Isak med et halvsmil om munnen.

¨”Hæ? Nei, ikke så lenge du er her.” Even skjønner ikke helt hvor han vil, men regner med han får vite det snart.

“Ha ha.. Fett svar, men helt sikker på at det ikke er noe som mangler?” Even ser bare spørrende på han. De har nettopp bestemt at de skal tilbringe resten av livet sammen, spist et bedre måltid og er i byen han alltid har drømt om å reise til. Hva mer kan han ønske seg?

“Kjenne etter, da?” Isak driver på.

Even åpner hjertebagen. Den er tom, akkurat som Isak fortalte. Eller, det lå visst noen utskrifter og greier oppi den, men de er tatt ut nå. Han stryker fingrene sine langs innsiden, over det røde, hjertemønstrede foret. Alt kjennes vanlig, tilforlatelig. Helt til han kommer til der det røde hjertet utenpå er sydd fast. Da kjenner han det. Snapper opp med hodet og får et glimt av Isaks forventning. Den som bare bobler gjennom hvert fiber i kroppen hans og nesten er til å ta på.

“Er det..?” Even må smile han også mens Isak rekker han en lommekniv.

“Vær forsiktig, da?” Han høres litt bekymret ut. Mammas verk, tross alt, selv om det ser ut som han akkurat har gitt Even tillatelse til å sprette det opp med kniv.

Isak får det som han vil. Even er så forsiktig han kan når han spretter av det lille hjertet. Sørger for å ikke ta mer enn ett sting om gangen. Sakte men sikkert kjenner han noe lite og kaldt mot fingrene. Prøver å pirke dem ut med knivspissen, og lykkes. Det er to ringer i oksidert sølv. En til han selv, og en til Isak.

Even gisper når de faller ut og legger seg i hånda hans, men det gjør Isak også. Ser ut som han er nervøs ennå en gang, nesten like skjelvende som i parken. Even lar han ikke vente denne gangen, men tar tak i den minste ringen, den som ganske sikkert er Isaks, holder den opp mot lyset. Den er allerede gravert. Ikke med datoer, ikke med navn, men med tre enkle ord: _Alt er love._

Han svelger og svelger. Er helt tilbake i stemningen fra parken, men passer seg for ikke å bli helt forsteinet denne gangen. Rekker ringen som er hans til Isak og strekker fram hånda. Lar han sette den på, mens han lener hodet bakover og blunker bort forræderiske tårer. Holder opp hånda mot lyset igjen, utrolig fornøyd med det han ser.

“Nå er du min.” Isak sier det stillferdig, men Even klarer ikke helt å forme et svar. Må bare nikke mens han tar tak i den andre ringen og gestikulerer til Isak at han skal strekke fram hånda han også. Når Even endelig finner ordene sine, er det bare en ting han kan si.

“Sånn, når er du mannen i mitt liv på ekte.”

Isak ser på han med et gnistrende blikk, øyne som lyser opp med alle slags følelser. Betrakter han som om han var den eneste i hele verden, før han svelger hørbart.

“Jeg må bare..” sier han plutselig og reiser seg. Forsvinner inn på det som må være toalettet. Even kikker overrasket etter han, men blir sittende en liten stund og stirre fascinert på ringen. Tanker om hvordan de skal fortelle dette til de andre dukker opp. Til mamma og pappa og til alle som bryr seg. Han drømmer seg litt bort, men når ikke Isak kommer tilbake, begynner han å lure. Han nikker unnskyldende til kelneren, etterlater alle sakene deres på bordet og følger etter Isak.

Isak står der bøyd over vasken. Pusten er ujevn og han har tatt vann i ansiktet. Egentlig stod han og stirret på seg selv i speilet. Når Even kommer inn, lyser han opp, selv om han fortsetter å lene seg på servanten.

”Går det bra?” Isak nikker.

”Jeg måtte bare..” Stemmen bobler over, er ustødig og rar. Han blunker hardt flere ganger, før Even forbarmer seg over han og legger en hånd på ryggen hans.

“Ble du så nervøs, du da?” Isak nikker. Det har kommet en sårhet i blikket hans.

“Jeg hadde ikke trodd at dette skulle være så skummelt..”

“Du, da..” Even stryker han varsomt over ryggen, og bøyer seg fram for å ta et tørkepapir fra dispenseren. Holder det fram til Isak og får Isaks bekymrede blikk til å sprekke opp i et kjempesmil. “Skal du ha papir?” Isak tar imot og tørker ansiktet mens han ler så han hikster. Kanskje litt mer enn nødvendig, men lettelsen hans er enorm.

“Du ass,” sier han til slutt og dulter borti Even.

“Kom hit,” sier Even og trekker han inntil seg så fort han har kastet fra seg tørket. Armene smyger seg  rundt livet på Isak og han kiler Isak varsomt rett under linningen på shortsen. Blikkene deres møtes. Even tar Isaks hånd i sin og holder begge opp mellom dem. Studerer hvordan hendene deres ser ut med ringer, knyttet sammen på den måten. Bildet på alt de kan blir sammen og alt de betyr for hverandre. Even har aldri vært mer overbevist om at han har funnet fasiten på et spørsmål i hele sitt liv. Den merkelige vissheten om at puslebrikken, den som falt på plass da han så Isak første gang skal få bli på plassen sin lager et lite dragsug i han. De skal være sammen de to, resten av livet. Helt til de blir truffet av en atombombe eller noe. Nå er det bestemt.

Isak søker seg mot Even med en arm rundt halsen og en om nakken hans. Tar helt pusten fra Even der han står og presser seg mot han, søker munnen hans med leppene sine mens fingrene griper gjennom håret hans. Kysser Even som om de hadde vandret gjennom ørkenen i dagevis og endelig møtes.

Even lar seg lokke. Presser seg mot Isaks lepper; tar seg god tid og søker innpass. Tungespissen hans leker over leppene til Isak og får han til å skille dem. Begir seg ut i en bedagelig duell. En som får Evens hjerte til å slå sterke, taktfaste slag. Varmen brer seg sakte men sikkert ut i hele kroppen, sildrer ut i fingre og tær til han står der og presser seg mot Isak. Sukker, vil ha mer, alltid, uendelig.

Isak er like overvelda. Han presser hoftene mot Evens. Jamrer litt og trekker seg ørlite og veldig motvillig tilbake. Even snapper etter pusten og ser på han. Isak har aldri vært finere enn han er akkurat nå. Andpusten, rød i kinnene, litt blank i øyenene. Søker seg uvilkårlig mot han selv om han prøver å la være.

“Ikke nå,” mumler han knapt hørbart.

“Ikke?” Even kunne faktisk godt tenke seg å fortsette. Han skjønner at det ikke helt er tid og sted for det, men klarer ikke helt å løsrive seg Strekker en hånd ned shortsen til Isak og legger den rundt rumpa hans, får Isak til å sukke tungt, løfte hånda hans vekk og ta et skritt tilbake.

“Nei, ikke her.. Jeg vil gjøre dette ordentlig.” Even nikker før Isak fortsetter. “Vi har vårt eget rom, liksom. Foreslår dit? Nå, med en gang..”

“Ja..” Even hvisker. “De andre, da?”

“De er ikke hjemme ennå.. Håper de blir lenge ved den sjøen, ass!” Isak retter seg opp. Svelger igjen og tar han i hånda. Begynner å gå mot døra mens hans mumler. “Men litt synd vi hang fra oss den låsen, egentlig.. Sånn i tilfelle..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry - beklager ventinga! Dette skulle vært ute for lengst.  
> Er bare det at jeg har vært plaget med en dårlig skrivehånd. Kjedelig som det var, er det mulig at prestasjonsangten egentlig plaget meg mer.. Nettopp derfor vile vi blitt ubeskrivelig glade for å høre hva dere synes om dette kapittelet..  
> Har en mistanke om at vi har et par lesere som så dette komme ;-) Digger at dere er med og gjetter <3
> 
> Ps: För er som längtar tillbaka till början av resan (även om man inte gärna vill lämna det här ögonblicket...) kan man nu följa äventyret på tumblr! https://uponthepeacetrain.tumblr.com/ Titta gärna in för lite illustrationer och extramaterial! <3


	31. Morgonstämning del 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Förra kapitlet: En bra sak med att vara van vid de tunga dagarna, är att man lättare kan lita på att de faktiskt ger sig av efter ett tag. Någon som stannar, däremot, är Isak, och han har en fin dag planerad för dem.  
> Vännerna har åkt till Gardasjön över dagen, och Even har all tid i världen att utforska alla episka kärlekshistoriers huvudstad tillsammans med Isak. Ett kärlekslås på porten vid Julias hus, och deras namn förevigade på väggen, måste absolut hinnas med. Men det bästa har de fortfarande kvar, det visar sig senare när Isak går ner på knä mitt på Piazza Brá och friar till honom!  
> När de senare har dragit sig undan för att få sig lite mat, visar det sig att han har ännu en överraskning på lut. I hjärtväskan, som mirakulöst nog har funnit sin väg tillbaka till dem, finns deras förlovningsringar, väl dolda bakom det broderade hjärtat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Da Isak skulle fri til Even hadde han planlagt det i detalj. Lenge. Sett for seg alle mulige slags scenarier og ting som kunne gå galt. Til og med at ringene kunne bli borte underveis hadde slått han. Det som ikke hadde slått han og som kanskje plaget han mest da det kom til stykket, var ideen om at Even kunne si nei.  
> Å våkne som forlovet er en helt spesiell følelse, og kanskje akkurat den dagen han kan tillate seg en liten studiet av det mennesket han skal tilbringe resten av livet sammen med og som er den vakreste han vet.
> 
> I live a life  
> I feel the pain  
> To sing this song  
> To tell the tale  
> I wish I never even heard the song  
> I see the world  
> It makes me puke  
> But then I look at you and know  
> That somewhere there's a someone who can soothe me
> 
> To me you are a work of art  
> And I would give you my heart

**Dag 18 - Verona - Isak**

Han sa ja. Faktiskt så gjorde han det.  
Mycket har Isak förberett sig på. Stålsatt sig i förväg för hinder och fallgropar. Målat upp alla tänkbara scenarier för vad som skulle kunna hända, gå fel på vägen, och för hur han skulle agera vid varje enskild, potentiell händelse.  
En av dem blev sann. Och det är svårt att säga nu, om han handlade utefter krisplanen, eller om han greps av handlingsförlamning och zonade ut totalt. En kombination, misstänker han. Det där känns så avlägset nu, som om försvunna ringar faktiskt inte alls var det värsta som hade kunnat hända, trots allt. Inte i jämförelse med den nya rädslan som poppade upp när han fått dem tillbaka.

Att Even faktiskt skulle kunna säga nej, det hade inte slagit honom. Inte förrän i förrgår morse, när han vaknade till en av sina dåliga dagar. När Isak såg den lilla krusningen av underläppen, den som betyder att Even är osäker på hela världen, och inte minst sig själv. Att sådana dagar skulle komma hade han varit beredd på, men inte att det skulle stå i vägen för planerna.

Att Even faller in i sitt självkritiska inferno, det som påstår att Isak har det bättre utan honom… det händer inte ofta nuförtiden, men det händer. Och Isak gick med en klump i magen hela dagen, och den största delen av nästa. Från de att de vaknade till sin första morgon i Verona, fram till att ringen satt där, på sin plats. Sekunderna efter att han frågat, innan Even fått fram sitt svar, kommer han för alltid att minnas som några av de längsta, mest plågsamma i sitt liv. Det var ren skräck han kände när Even tycktes tveka. Fysiskt illamående som fick honom att vilja glömma och radera allting. Övertygad om att Even skulle dra sig tillbaka och påstå att det nog vore bäst om de skruvade ner intensiteten lite. Backade ett par steg, för Isaks egen skull.

De diskussionerna är det värsta och mest smärtsamma som finns, kanske mest för att Isak vet att Even verkligen tror på det han säger. Tror att han är ädel och modig som vill befria honom från bördan som är han själv, men att han faktiskt sårar Isak mer än han någonsin gjort förut. Genom att förminska det de har till något obekvämt som man kan välja bort hur lätt som helst. Som om det ens vore ett alternativ.

Men nu blev det inte så.  
Han sa ja.

Isak låter blicken svepa över den sovande gestalten bredvid honom. Tar in varje centimeter bar hud han kan nå, från de seniga solbruna underarmarna till de små groparna i ryggslutet - venusgropar kallas de visst, och de är som gjorda för att stanna till vid och snusa ner näsan i, när han kysser sig ner längs den långa ryggen.  
Han är så vacker.  
Det spelar inget roll hur många år som har gått, Isak kan fortfarande inte se sig mätt på detta. Han har sagt det till honom många gånger. Stirrat som förhäxad på de ljusa ögonfransarna. Buffat den lilla näsan med sin egen och lutar sig in i de stora händernas smekningar. Skojat och gjort en grej av det. Suckat dramatiskt och ojat sig över all denna skönhet. Hur kan det ens vara möjligt, liksom, hur kan EN människa vara så het? Och är det inte lite själviskt också, när alla andra människor blir till grå, ansiktslösa möss i hans närvaro? Borde han inte dela med sig lite av sin gränslösa utstrålning?

Even bara skrattar åt honom. Säger att han är långt ifrån estetiskt perfekt, men att alla människor är vackra, och att det där beror helt och fullt på vem betraktaren är. Och att han är glad över att få vara allt det där för Isak.  
Det får vara hur det vill med det. Isak ser ju blickarna, fascinationen hos alla som får se Even. Hur de stundtals kan få svårt att slita ögonen från honom. Stirrar med öppen mun ibland, helt ogenerat.  
Magnus brukar påminna honom om att de stirrar lika mycket på Isak själv, han är ju faktiskt inte ful, han heller. Det kanske stämmer till en viss del, men att ingen kommer i närheten av Evens karisma, det går inte att argumentera emot.

Men han gillar tanken, att Evens skönhet skulle vara extra tydlig för honom, och kanske också _till för_ att passa in hos honom på ett sätt. Att hans spinkiga ben är alldeles perfekta för att trasslas in med Isaks egna. Att hans hals är så lång för att den ska rymma så många kyssar som möjligt. Och att bröstkorgens smalhet gör det lättare för Isak att smyga handen runt den bakifrån. Stryka över den släta ytan, kittla en pytteliten bröstvårta försiktigt. Vandra uppåt för att låta fingertopparna dansa över nyckelbenens utbuktningar. Eller neråt, följa magmusklernas mittlinje och killa lätt i den fjuniga strängen under hans navel. Följa den neråt.

Det kan hända att Even har rätt, att skönhet sitter i betraktarens öga. Och då är det väl också en himla tur, att Isak har lovat sig själv och Even att betrakta honom för resten av deras liv. Eller, lovat och lovat. Bekräftat, snarare. Fastställt en obestridbar sanning. Han är fantastisk. Han är magnifik.

Han är vaken. Givetvis är han det, vad hade Isak väntat sig? De tillfällen han vaknar före Even på morgnarna, är få och lätträknade. Ofta har det att göra med en tidig föreläsning eller tenta, eller att Even har varit tvungen att ta en sömntablett för att få ro från plågsamma tankar, och låta kroppen få lite vila. Och lyckligtvis känns båda de sakerna underbart avlägsna just nu.  
Han försöker dölja det, kanske för att se hur lång tid han kan luras. Behåller ögonen slutna och andningen jämn och djup. Men det lilla lyftet i mungipan, det begynnande leendet, avslöjar honom. Det och de små rynkorna i ögonvrån, de som kommer fram när hans ögon smalnar av skratt. Något poker face har han aldrig haft, hans Even.

Isak skrattar tyst åt Evens skådespeleri. Kärlek, lättnad och ren oblandad eufori blandas i hans bröst och bubblar ut i hans röst när han trycker ansiktet mot pojkvännens, nej, fästmannens, solvarma rygg. Lyfter en aning på huvudet för att komma åt att kyssa hans kind. Ser det lekande leendet spricka ut i ett stort, belåtet flin när Even slår upp ögonen.  
“God morgon, min trolovade!” hälsar han med morgonhes röst.  
“God morgon, mannen i mitt liv!”

Isak lutar sig in för en ny puss, på munnen den här gången. Eller, han försöker, men Evens stora leende gör det svårt. Kyssen hamnar på hans haka, hans tänder och till och med närmare näsan än läpparna, och till slut ger han upp. Sjunker ner på sidan igen, med Evens rygg mot sitt bröst. Låter högerhanden glida över den varma, lena huden över hans revben för att till slut stanna på hans bröstkorg, rakt över hjärtat.

Even fångar upp hans hand i sin. Flätar smeksamt ihop deras fingrar och betraktar, nästan drömskt, hur de till synes oansenliga ringarna glimmar sida vid sida. Tänk att något så litet, kallt och hårt kan representera något så stort som hela deras samhörighet, hinner Isak tänka, innan Even lyfter deras händer till sin mun för att trycka läpparna mot båda deras fingrar, precis där ringarna sitter.

“Gillar du dem?” slipper det plötsligt ur Isak. “Jag visste inte, jag tänkte… Du hade säkert velat vara med och välja ut dem, men det skulle ju vara en överraskning, och… Vi hade kunnat vänta med dem, men jag ville ha dem när jag frågade. Vi kan säkert byta, om…”

“Byta?” Han avbryts i sitt svammel av Evens förvånade, nästan bestörta, fråga, och ser ängsligt tillbaka på honom, väntande på fortsättningen. “När vi varit så nära att tappa bort dem? När de hittade tillbaka till oss, mot alla odds? Det är klart att vi ska ha de här. De _ville_ sitta här, på våra händer…”

Isak andas lättat ut, men kan inte släppa tillfället att retas lite.  
“Cheesy som alltid… trots att du är en vuxen, förlovad man nu!”  
“Jag, cheesy?” fnysskrattar Even, låtsat förnärmad. “Du har ingen rätt att kalla mig det längre, efter de där inskriptionerna…”

Isak ler belåtet. Det var väl det han vetat, att inskriptionerna skulle gå hem hos hans sentimentala älskling. Det var faktiskt en av de sakerna han lagt mest tid att fundera över, som kändes viktigast att få perfekt. Personligt, men samtidigt unikt, skulle det vara. Namn kändes lite uttjatat. Det var liksom inte så att de skulle behöva någon påminnelse om vem de hörde ihop med. Datum kändes också lite riskabelt, med tanke på det relativt lösa schemat de hade. Visst hade han vetat vilka dagar de skulle befinna sig i Verona, och att det allra bästa vore om det skedde där. Men vem kunde veta då, vad som skulle kunna hända på vägen? En klok tanke, har det visat sig på mer än ett sätt.

Det var Evens mamma som kom med förslaget.  
_Kanske ett par ord om vad ni har lärt er av varandra? Saker ni vill ha med er i ert liv tillsammans._  
Och då var det inget tvekan längre.  
Even har lärt honom allt om vilken person han vill vara. Tar fram det bästa i honom och får honom att vilja tro på detsamma hos andra människor. Och hos världen i allmänhet.  
Alt er love, står det i Isaks ring.  
Hans Even, som alltid finns där för andra. Ger av sig själv, men har lite svårare att ta emot och låta dem var där för honom.  
Du er ikke alene, lyder inskriptionen i hans.  

“Visste mamma om det?” frågar Even, rörd men förvirrad efter utläggningen, och Isak nickar bekräftande.  
“Vem skulle jag annars ha haft med mig som smakråd, tycker du?” frågar han med ett snett litet leende. “Jonas? Magnus?”  
“Vilde?”  
“Oh please, som om hon skulle ha kunnat hålla tyst hela den här tiden...”

Even flinar, men säger inte emot. Får nog ge Isak rätt i den teorin.  
“Vad är klockan?” frågar han istället.  
“Halv åtta, ungefär.”  
“Inte mer?”  
“Nej… man vaknar tidigt om man somnar tidigt.”  
“Eftersom man har smitit från sin egen förlovningsfest, menar du?” skrattar Even.

De kunde inte låta bli. Trots att de hunnit med en liten stund för sig själva innan vännerna kommit tillbaka från sin utflykt, drogs de som magneter till varandra och smet undan igen bara några timmar senare. Då var alla så långt gångna med kvällen och vinflaskorna, att de bara skrattade och vinkade undan dem innan de fortsatte med sitt.  

“Vad vill du göra din första morgon som förlovad, då?” frågar Isak lätt.  
Han sträcker på sig i sin fulla längd och lyfter armarna över huvudet, plötsligt övermannad av en stor gäspning. Bredvid honom vänder sig Even på den andra sidan och ger honom en lång, eftertänksam blick.  
“Först och främst, samma sak som jag avslutade min första kväll som förlovad med,” säger han till slut.

Isak skrattar och sträcker sig efter honom. Drar ner honom över sig och välter runt dem båda så att han hamnar överst. Ett tag är det nära att de rullar av sängen och dunsar ner i golvet, men han lyckas avstyra det i sista sekunden.  
Han lägger armarna om Even och trycker honom mot sig. Låter den ena handen leta sig upp i hans morgonrufsiga hår och trycker ömt ner hans ansikte mot sitt för en kyss, en som hamnar precis rätt den här gången.

“Okej,” nickar han sedan.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for more... men lämna gärna en liten kommentar så länge ;)


	32. Morgonstämning del 2

**Dag 18 - Verona - Yousef**

Det är ganska tidigt än, men för sent för Fajr, så det är inte därför hon saknas.  
Man skulle kanske kunna tro att han blivit van, under de två, nästan tre, veckor som hunnit gå sedan hon gav sig av. Men lika fel som det känns att vakna ensam hemma i Oslo, är det att vakna till en tom säng här i deras provisoriska hem i Italien. Han märker redan innan han slår upp ögonen att hon är borta.

Lyckligtvis dröjer det inte längre förrän resten av verkligheten kommer ikapp, och han hör hennes dämpade, milda röst när hon pratar med någon. Tyst, till en början, som för att inte väcka honom. Men så bryter hennes pärlande skratt genom tystnaden, och Yousef ler för sig själv. Även om han faktiskt  _ hade _ sovit, kan han inte tänka sig något bättre sätt att vakna, än till hennes skratt.

Snart hör han hennes tassande steg närma sig. Hör henne lägga ifrån sig telefonen på det lilla sängbordet, och känner en fläkt av frisk morgonluft när hon lyfter på täcket och kryper ner till honom igen. Hennes bara fötter känns lite kalla när de stryker mot hans ben, och han drar henne snabbt intill sig. Breder täcket över dem och slingrar ihop hennes ben med sina egna, som för att värma hennes fötter.

“God morgon, habibiti” ler han sömnigt.  
“Buongiorno, Yossi” svara Sana med värme i rösten.  
“Vad gjorde du uppe?”  
“Jag pratade med Elias. Han har försökt få tag på Even sedan han la upp bilden i er gruppchat igår, men han svarar inte.”

Yousef skrattar tyst åt hennes ord. Det låter precis som Even, det. Alltid där när någon av de andra vill prata, men när det gäller honom själv, då är det inte lika viktigt att vara tillgänglig. Åtminstone inte per telefon, och om verkligheten känns viktigare. Och det får man väl anta att den gjorde igår. Säkert stängde Even av ljudet på sin telefon för att kunna ägna sig helt åt Isak, och glömde sedan att sätta på det igen. Det vore inte första gången.

Det blev en magisk kväll för dem alla. Sana rynkade lite kritiskt på näsan när han använde det ordet, men fick snart medge att hon inte kunde hitta något bättre själv. Inte heller kunde hon förklara hur det kunde komma sig, att bussresan hem från Lazise kändes så oändligt mycket längre än den dit, efter att meddelanden med tillhörande närbild på ringar ramlade in på Jonas och Yousefs telefoner.

Vilde tjöt rakt ut när hon fick se, och förstod innebörden av, bilden. Pladdrade ivrigt om bröllopsplaner och allt som hörde till, med alla som ville höra och en del som inte ville. Verkade inte låta sig bekymras ett ögonblick över att hennes position, som den nästa i gänget att gifta sig, tycktes hotad.

Isak och Even väntade på den lummiga innergården när de kom tillbaka till vandrarhemmet. Såg så lyckliga och harmoniska ut, att det smittade av sig på alla de andra. De blev sittande länge ute på gården, efter att eftermiddagen gått över till kväll och hela jorden doftade sommarnatt och hopp om framtiden.  
Deras höga rop och lyckliga skratt fick övriga gäster att dras till deras sällskap som eldflugor, med rödvinsflaskor och godsaker som de plockat fram från sina gömmor.

Jonas gick upp till annexet och hämtade gitarren, men det var Noora som högg tag i den och drog igång allsången, med hjälp av Mahdi. Magnus bjöd frikostigt på ölen han köpt under deras utflykt, med förbehållet att den som smakade måste beskriva smakupplevelsen noga, så att han kunde använda det till sin framtida blogg. Eventuellt blev det lite mindre noga med den saken, allt eftersom kvällen led.

Eva höll tal. Klättrade upp på sin vingliga trädgårdsstol och harklade sig för att tillkalla uppmärksamhet, innan hon på skaplig engelska vände sig mot Isak. Yousef är säker på att det var en rörande historia, något om att det kändes som att se en lillebror växa upp och hitta sin väg, men sanningen är att han berördes långt mer av hennes blanka ögon och gällheten i hennes röst när hon kämpade mot tårarna, än av hennes ord. Att han var långt ifrån ensam om den saken, kunde han konstatera, när till och med Chris blev tvungen att vända sig bort och blinka förstulet några gånger.    
“...och du kan vara lugn, jag tänker inte stjäla honom!” avslutade Eva sitt tal, vilket framkallade ett nytt, unisont skratt hos de andra, och fick Isak att lägga armen om Even i en låtsat beskyddande gest.

Sana sa också några väl valda ord, om än inte lika tårfyllda som Evas. Något om att det var skönt att se att det fanns hopp för Isak också, och att hon såg fram emot att se honom bli vuxen och göra henne sällskap i skaran av gifta, ansvarsfulla människor.  
Sedan blev det dags för några avslöjanden, när Isak konfronterade henne och frågade varför hon varit så konstig den senaste tiden, ställt underliga, personliga frågor och stirrat nästan anklagande på honom när hon trott att han inte sett. Det fanns inget sätt att slingra sig undan på, Sana fick helt enkelt erkänna att hon tjuvlyssnat på honom och Jonas och dragit sina egna slutsatser, där i Budapest.

Jonas var lättad, nu när han äntligen kunde sluta låtsas att han inte vetat om någonting. Han som i själva verket fått vara bollplank för både Isaks och Evens tankar. De anade inte vilken skurk han känt sig som när han försökt avråda Isak från att fria, suckade han och skakade dramatiskt på huvudet. Han ville ju bara inte att det skulle krocka med Evens planer! 

Even skattade och medgav att det var ju just det, han  _ hade _ inga planer. Ett spontant infall som hade växt och till slut kändes alldeles för stort för att hantera på egen hand, men som vägrade gå över, som många andra av hans idéer, det var vad hans tankar om frieri hade blivit. Att Isak gled in och tog över tyglarna på exakt rätt plats var det bästa som kunde hända, sa han, och kurade ihop sig med huvudet mot Isaks axel.  
Isak rodnade lite av Evens översvallande ord. Menade att det väl inte var så märkvärdigt, och att han inte hade kunnat veta i förväg hur stort det skulle bli, med ringar på villovägar och allt, men att det nog faktiskt hade ordnat upp sig ganska bra.  

Vilde åt och drack, som bara den gör som fått aptiten tillbaka efter ett par dagar med dålig mage, dock under överinseende av Sana. Hennes skratt ekade mellan väggarna när Eva och Chris medgav att de haft sina teorier om hennes illamående, och att de inte hade något med dålig gelato att göra.  
“Ni kunde väl ha frågat mig istället för att gå och skvallra?” tyckte hon, men medgav att det inte var en alltför tokig tanke ändå. Inget som var aktuellt i nuläget. Men om ett par år, kanske...

Det var sen natt när han och Sana sa godnatt och drog sig tillbaka. Då hade kvällens  huvudpersoner för länge sedan gett sig av, men festen visade inga tecken på att avta. Jonas hade tagit tillbaka sin gitarr och njöt i fulla drag av uppmärksamheten när folk runt omkring honom pepprade med requests. Det sista de såg var Eva och Giovanni, hotellägarens son, sittande tätt tillsammans med huvudena ihop medan de tycktes diskutera något viktigt och förtroligt. En riktigt fin kväll och natt som Yousef kommer att spara bland sina allra bästa minnen.   

Han vänder blicken mot Sana igen. Ser på det inåtvända lilla leendet och glittret i hennes bruna ögon, att hon ligger och tänker på samma sak som han. Går igenom kvällen och alla intryck den hade med sig. Yousef drar henne ännu lite närmare intill sig. Lutar kinden mot hennes tjocka, blanka hår och låter handen stryka längs hennes bara arm, för att sedan smita runt hennes midja och vila mot hennes mage. Den är platt och nätt fortfarande, men snart, om allt går som planerat, kommer det att börja växa ett litet barn där inne.   
Hon har övertalat honom om att de inte behöver vänta längre med den saken, att den bästa tiden att få småbarnsåren avklarade är nu, innan hon ska ut i tjänst och så småningom börja specialisera sig. Det kan hända att Yousef i nuläget står utan jobb när hans vikariat tar slut, men så omtyckt som han är av både skolbarn och kollegor, är det ingenting att oroa sig för, menar Sana. Det kommer att finnas jobb åt honom, om han så måste fortsätta att ta sig fram på vikariat ett tag till.   
Hon har säkert rätt, hon brukar ju ha det. Så Yousef har bestämt sig för att lita på det.   

Och tänk, vilket minne att ha med sig från tågluffen, la Sana till, som för att försöka övertala honom ytterligare. En interrail-bebis, det smäller väl lite högre än en förlovning det?  
“Så det är det det handlar om?” skrattade Yousef åt hennes kommentar. “Du vill bräcka Isak, som vanligt?”  
Hon bara log åt den saken, utan att kommentera den ytterligare. Visste att han bara skämtade, och han visste att hon visste. Att starta sin egen familj är det största äventyret någon av dem kan föreställa sig, och ingen är gladare än Yousef över beslutet att tidigarelägga det lite grann.

Han har aldrig sett Sana på det här sättet förut. Helt och hållet avslappnad, ledig och pliktlös med sina närmaste vänner. Han är van vid snabba beslut och skarp effektivitet. Hundra procent fokus medan hon bollar med vardagen och alla dess förpliktelser. Studierna, hemmet, flicklaget som hon tränar i basket, ungdomsgruppen hon har hand om i moskén ett par gånger i veckan. Allt det där är saker hon brinner för, och han vet att hon skulle aldrig låta det ta överhanden eller gå ut över hennes mående. Men detta är något helt annat. Att se henne utan några _måsten_ som drar i henne från olika håll _.  
_ “Det är för att du är här nu,” sa Noora varmt, när de bytte några ord igår. “Hon blir lugn av att vara tillsammans med dig.”

Om det är sant, borde han kanske bli lite förnärmad just nu, av den koncentrerade skuggan som lagt sig över hennes ansikte. Den, och det eftertänksamma draget över hennes mun, som skvallrar om att något har satts i gång i hennes huvud. Istället blir han nyfiken, och väntar tålmodigt på att få höra vad hon tänker på.    
“Vet du,” kommer det mycket riktigt efter ett tag, och hon ser upp på honom med ett ivrigt glitter i ögonen. “Jag funderade på en sak. Det kanske blir svårt, men vi skulle kunna prova iallafall...”  
De makar sig närmare varandra. Lägger sig tillrätta med hennes huvud mot hans axel som de brukar när hon vill tala om vad hon har tänkt på, och så börjar hon berätta.

Yousef nickar strax. Ja, hon är något på spåren. Absolut. Lite meck blir det. En del planering och lite att fixa med rent praktiskt, men sådant har de å andra sidan aldrig skyggat för, någon av dem. Han ska se vad han kan göra.

De blir liggande ett tag till, lyssnande på morgonens ljud och varandras småprat, tills Sana blir rastlös och sätter sig upp igen.  
“Vad är klockan?” frågar Yousef när han ser henne plocka upp sin telefon.  
“Snart nio.”  
“Ska vi gå och äta frukost, då? Vi är väl de enda som är uppe, som vanligt…”  
“Nej, lyssna!”

Sana rynkar på de välformade ögonbrynen. Tycks spetsa öronen och söka efter ljud. Sedan hör Yousef det också. Dova dunsar från rummet vägg i vägg, det som är Isaks och Evens. Oregelbundet, som om något mjukt slår i väggen. Följt av lågmälda mumlanden och skratt.

“Åh, de är uppe" utbrister Yousef glatt. “Vi går och frågar om de ska följa med!”  
“Nänänä, jag går inte in dit!” svarar Sana bestämt. “Det får du göra i så fall!”

Yousef skrattar roat åt hennes delvis förskräckta, delvis ilskna ansiktsuttryck. För några månader sedan kom Sana hem efter att ha övernattat hos Elias  och Karine, och berättade att hon hade vaknat mitt i natten av några ljud som hon helst hade velat vara utan. Han har en känsla av att det är ett liknande scenario som utspelar sig för hennes inre syn av dessa ljud, och kommenterar inte saken något mer.

Istället klär han snabbt på sig och lämnar rummet för att låta Sana göra detsamma ifred. Går ut i korridoren och knackar på dörren intill. Hårt, om nu Sana skulle ha haft rätt i sina spekulationer.  Ett par sekunder av total tystnad följer, innan Evens glada röst letar sig ut till honom. Ber honom kliva in. Yousef rycker på axlarna och följer uppmaningen.  
Synen som möter honom när han öppnar dörren, är den av Even stående fullt påklädd vid sängens fotända. I huvudändan, med täcket runt midjan och håret åt alla håll, sitter Isak med ansiktsuttrycket hos någon vars tålamod är på väg att ta slut. Runt honom ligger flera små bollar av vad som ser ut som hoprullade strumpor, som Even måste ha kastat mot honom. Even står redo med ännu en boll i handen och ögonen lysande av skratt. 

“God morgon,” hälsar Yousef förvirrat, och frågar sedan, aningen mer förvirrad, vad de gör.  
“Jag försöker få den här människan att förstå att man inte kan sova bort hela dagen, bara för att man är på semester!” förklarar Even, som om det vore den mest självklara saken i världen.  
Yousef faller in i hans skratt. Ja, det var ju ett originellt sätt, måste han säga. Men han ska nog inte testa det hemma.  
“Ja men så bra,” tycker han istället, och gestikulerar mot deras, hans och Sanas rum. “Människan där inne undrar om ni inte ska följa med och äta frukost?”

Even ser triumferande tillbaka på Isak, som suckar och skjuter täcket åt sidan.  
“Jaja,” ger han med sig, sekunden innan det retfulla _Där hör du_ som väntar på Evens läppar får chans att lösgöra sig. “Vi hänger väl med, då.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Många tankar den här morgonen, och det är kanske inte så konstigt?  
> Vi ska titta in till ännu en av våra vänner innan vi går vidare i historien. Stay tuned.. ;)


	33. Morgonstämning del 3

**Dag 18 - Verona - Eva**

I en annan del av deras annex vaknar Eva till ett humör som strålar ikapp med solen. Gårdagens alla intryck, från utflykten och dagen i Lazise, och vid Gardasjöns strand, till det glada beskedet och den härligt spontana festen efter att de kommit hem… allt har dröjt sig kvar som ett varmt surrande i henne, och hon kan inte sluta le.

En liten, envis baksmälla gör sig påmind som ett knappt märkbart bankande bakom ögonen, men med lite god vilja kan hon ignorera det. Det borde faktiskt kännas värre, med tanke på hur mycket vin och Magnus-öl hon hann få i sig innan hon stöp i säng, men Sana passade så fint på dem alla hela dagen igår. Såg till att de drack mycket vatten och tog på nytt solskydd efter att de badat. Så Eva har en känsla av att det är henne hon har att tacka för att hon mår såpass bra som hon gör.  

Fina Sana. Fina Vilde. Fina Isak. Hon är så glad i dem allihop, och över att få dela den här tiden med dem. Man kommer så nära varandra när man reser ihop, blir liksom tvungen att lära känna varandra på ett nytt sätt, filosoferar hon för sig själv.  
Många av vännerna hade hon inte träffat på länge innan de gav sig iväg, och det är inte alla hon kände lika väl som till exempel Jonas eller Noora heller… men på sätt och vis spelar det ingen roll när åren har gått och de till viss del är andra personer än de var när de gick i skolan. Det är lite grann som att få en hel hög med nya vänner, som man redan vet att man kommer att gilla.  

Och så Isak, då. Hon fnissar lite förläget när hon tänker på det provisoriska talet hon hasplade ur sig igår. Speciellt när hon minns hur hon nästan börjat gråta inför alla vandrarhemmets gäster. Men sanningen är att deras stora nyhet rörde henne något enormt. Tanken på att hon inte var ensam om den saken hjälper lite. Inte heller var hon den enda som fick torka sig i ögonen både en och två gånger. Så det må väl vara hänt, ändå.

Hennes vän Isak. Som alltid funnits där, sedan de tidiga tonåren. En bundsförvant ibland, när Jonas varit för grabbig och helt enkelt inte förstått.  _ A pain in the ass _ ibland, som ett påfrestande, yngre syskon som tiggde om uppmärksamhet och alltid skulle vara med. Men alltid en av hennes käraste vänner. Tänk att han har blivit så vuxen. Växt ifrån dem allihop.

Och Giovanni då, vilken pärla han visade sig vara. Faktiskt så påminde han en aning om Isak, det var förmodligen därför de fick så fin kontakt. Lite grann påminde han om Aldo också, eller så var det bara de bruna ögonen som lurades. De, och de mörka lockarna. Ingen av de sakerna är direkt ovanliga här på de sydliga breddgraderna, i och för sig, men det var något annat också. Något i utstrålningen, kanske, som förde tankarna till hennes nya, romerska vän. Hon såg det när Aldos ansikte dök upp på hennes mobil, när han skrev för att gratulera de nyförlovade. Men den fina kontakten som hon saknat med Aldo, den fann hon hos Giovanni, och hon ler för sig själv när hon tänker på stunden de delat. Det var länge sedan hon kände sig så nära någon som hon just träffat.

En stor gäspning avbryter alla hennes tankar om kvällen innan, och hon rullar över på sida och sätter sig upp. Det kan kanske vara dags att gå upp nu, även om dagen fortfarande är tyst och stilla. Känns liksom fel att ligga kvar och dra sig, trots lyxen med eget rum och egen säng.

Hon tassar fram till det halvöppna fönstret och för gardinen åt sidan. Strålande sol, precis som hon anade redan innan hon slog upp ögonen. Vad är det med det här landet som får henne att känna sig som huvudpersonen i en Disney-film, egentligen? Först träffade hon Tony i Rom, och nu är det nästan så att hon förväntar sig att tio små blå fåglar ska flyga in genom fönstret för att hjälpa henne klä på sig.  
Men där gick visst gränsen. Klä på sig får hon göra själv. Efter att hon duschat.

Hon sliter sig från fönstret och den vackra sommardagen utanför. Plockar till sig handduk, necessär och rena kläder, innan hon öppnar dörren och smyger sig ut i korridoren, mot badrummet som hon delar med de andra tio.  
Ingen annan är vaken, verkar det som, och är de det, har de inte lämnat sina rum än. Hon kan inte klandra dem. Det blev sent igår, och hon kan tänka sig värre saker än att långsamt vakna till vindens sus i träden utanför, och brisen från det öppna fönstret. Ensam eller tillsammans med sin älskade.  

Själv vaknade hon ensam, men det hade hon nästan varit inställd på. Han måste ha gått efter att hon somnat. Ville väl inte att någon skulle se och ställa jobbiga frågor. Hon kan förstå det, även om det hade varit skönt att få vakna bredvid honom. Och göra om alltsamman igen.

Hon tänker på det medan hon duschar. Känner hans smekningar i sina egna händer, när de långsamt glider över hennes kropp. Blir stående länge för att betrakta sig själv i spegeln efteråt. Ränderna efter bikinin verkar extra tydliga efter dagen vid sjön igår, timmarna i solen. Axlarna svider lite när hon stryker lotion över dem, men tanken på vilken vacker färg hon kommer att ha i höst, när semestern är över och det är dags att återgå till verkligheten, gör att det känns värt det.  

Hon fortsätter gnida lotion över armar, ben och mage. Stannar till när händerna hamnar över brösten, och konstaterar hur vita de ser ut i kontrast mot hennes solbrända armar och axlar. De känns tyngre än hon minns dem också, när hon kupar handflatorna runt dem och väger dem lite i händerna. Kanske har de blivit lite större sedan sist hon tog en ordentlig titt på dem? Kanske har hon gått upp något kilo? Eller så har nattens händelser gjort henne mer medveten om sin kropp. Det vore inte helt osannolikt...

En liten ilning far genom hennes kropp när hon nyper till om den ena bröstvårtan. Känner hur det pirrar under hennes fingertoppar och ner över magen och låren. Och mellan dem. Precis som i natt, när han kysste sig ner över hennes hals och sög in samma bröstvårta mellan tänderna. Lyfte blicken och såg allvarligt, nästan vördnadsfullt, upp på henne, innan han fortsatte neråt, och hon kände hans mörka lockar kittla hennes hud när han försvann ner mellan hennes lår.  
En fin natt, verkligen. Inga klagomål där, inte.

Hon suckar belåtet vid minnet, innan hon finner fram en ny handduk för att torka det långa håret hjälpligt. Fäster upp det i en rufsig knut mitt på huvudet medan hon fortsätter klä på sig. Svarta trosor, svart linne, den orange/gröna sarongen som Vilde sa skulle se fantastisk ut till hennes hår. Det gör den också, Vilde hade helt rätt. Den är jättesnygg.  _ Hon _ är jättesnygg med den på.

Vilde har visat mer än en gång under resans gång, att hon vet precis vad hon pratar om. Sarongerna är bara en av många saker hon haft fullständigt rätt om. Jonas suckade lite åt deras inköp, minns hon, men han sa inte nej tack när Chris erbjöd honom en att lägga över axlarna, som skydd mot den stekande solen på stranden igår.   
Och Sana såg riktigt fierce ut, med Vildes knallrosa sarong med silverbroderier knuten runt håret. Tillsammans med de ljusa linnekläderna och de stora solglasögonen, fick den henne att se ut som någon slags kombination av Kleopatra och en rockabillybrud från femtiotalet. Hon höjde frågande på ögonbrynen när Eva sa det (åtminstone tror hon det, det var svårt att se bakom glasögonen) men Eva misstänker att hon faktiskt gillade kommentaren.

Hon vill inte gå tillbaka till rummet än, så hon stannar till i det lilla, gemensamma köket på sin väg från badrummet. Finner en flaska apelsinjuice i kylskåpet - vems den är vet hon inte, men hon bestämmer att hon säkert får ta den - och tar den med ut på terrassen, där hon kan skymta huvudbyggnaden mellan de gröna, vajande träden.  
Tänk om det alltid kunde få vara såhär, att få starta varje dag som denna. Kunde hon skulle hon pausa den här morgonen. Sätta den på repeat och leva kvar i det här ögonblicket för alltid. Gårdagen, kvällen. Natten... 

Plötsligt hör hon ljudet av en dörr som slår igen, och rycks ur sina dagdrömmar. Skyndar sig att tänka på något annat och ordna till ansiktsdragen, som om det skulle kunna synas på henne vad hon precis stått och tänkt på.  
Ljudet kommer från entrén snett under hennes utsiktsplats på terrassen, och följs åt av trampandet av fötter och lågmält surrande röster. Hon ler för sig själv när hon ser vilka det är som är uppe och på väg ut. Isak och Even, Sana och Yousef.

“God morgon!” hälsar hon när Sana lyfter blicken och får syn på henne.  
“Hej Eva!” hälsar Isak i Sanas ställe. “Ska du följa med ner och äta?”  
“Gå ni, jag väntar lite,” svarar Eva efter ett snabbt överläggande med sig själv, och höjer apelsinjuiceflaskan mot dem i någon sorts menande skål. Än är hon inte riktigt redo att bryta upp från sin tysta, behagliga morgonstund.

Isak ger sig, efter några sekunders av vänskapligt käbblande försök att övertala henne, och sluter sig till de andra igen. Får öka på stegen för att hinna ikapp Sana, där hon går några meter framför Even och Yousef, som lugnt strosande kommer efter. Eva blir stående, lutad mot terrassens gamla träräcke, och ser vännerna bli mindre och mindre där de försvinner längs grusgången.  
Den flagnande målarfärgen känns vass under hennes underarmar, och det slår henne plötsligt hur gammalt och gistet träet ser ut. Förmodligen hör terrassen till de delarna av byggnaden som inte har renoverats än. De fick alla detaljer när de checkade in, om vilka fönster som inte hunnits bytas och att toaletterna i den andra sidan av korridoren inte gick att använda. Men hon lyssnade inte så noga. Inte då heller.

Och inte för att golvet under henne ser ut att kunna ge efter när som helst, men det är nog ändå säkrast att gå in. Om inte annat för att hon inte vill uppehålla sig på ett ställe som hon specifikt har ombetts hålla sig borta ifrån.

Hon hörde honom inte komma, därför blir överraskningen när hon vänder sig om och finner sig öga mot öga mot Jonas så stor att hon ropar till.  
“Oj, jösses….” skrattar hon gällt, när den värsta chocken lagt sig. “Jag trodde att du sov!”

Jonas svarar inte. Ler bara snett och ser forskande på henne. På hennes bara armar och nyduschade hår.  
“Hur… hur är det?” frågar han till slut. Lite stelt, som till en gammal bekant som han inte träffat på länge, och aldrig varit särskilt närstående.

“Det är väl bra,” svarar Eva, förvirrad över likgiltigheten i hans röst.

Ett elakt tvivel dyker upp i hennes bröst, som ett irriterande, svidande skavsår, men hon väljer att ignorera det ett tag till. Som hon gjort med bakfyllan tidigare. Syns inte, finns inte.

“Du Eva, det där i natt…”     

Där kom det. Behovet att bortförklara, slå ifrån sig.   
Besvikelsen är där innan hon ens hunnit se den komma. Det är bara något i hans röst som låter så slutgiltigt. Så avfärdande.

“Vadå, har du en flickvän hemma i Oslo eller något?” frågar hon, lite vassare och bitskare än hon först tänkt.   
“Nej nej, inget sånt.”  
“Vad är det, då?”   
“Nej, jag bara funderade… vad innebär det, liksom? Ändrar det något mellan oss?”   
“Är det det du går och tänker på?”

Jonas tiger och ser ner på sina bara fötter. De har vita solränder efter hans sandaler och ser ganska roliga ut. I ett annat sammanhang hade hon säkert skrattat åt det, men nu gör det henne underligt beklämd. Nästan som att han står där naken och oförställd inför henne, medan han tar avstånd från det hon trott sig se i hans blickar.  
Till slut nickar han bekräftande.

Eva suckar tungt. Det är svårt att säga vad hon hade väntat sig, vad hon hade trott skulle komma ur detta... något, som de ägnat sig åt den senaste tiden. Bara lite kamratligt flörtande, ingenting att ta på allvar, var det inte så hon sagt? Hon borde ha tagit sig själv på orden. Borde ha hållit fast vid ursprungsplanen, att hålla sig förståndig och på sin vakt. För i samma sekund som man börjar tillåta sig att tro på något större, då är man ute på farliga vatten. Hon vet ju det. Borde ha förstått.   

För självklart vill inte Jonas ha några nya krav på sig. Självklart vill han fortsätta som förut, som den fria och obekymrade singeln han har blivit. Självklart är han rädd att de ska hamna i samma röra som de alltid tycks hamna i. Hon kan inte klandra honom, hon var ju lika rädd själv. Hon hade bara inte kunnat föreställa sig att hon skulle bli så besviken.

Hon suckar tungt. Lutar sig fram och trycker en snabb puss på Jonas orakade kind.

“Oroa dig inte för det”, säger hon tröstande och ger honom en kamratlig klapp på axeln. “Det är inte första gången vi hamnar i säng på fyllan, och det har väl aldrig behövt förändra något tidigare?”

Sedan får hon skynda sig förbi honom. Tillbaka in i huset, innan det som bränner under ögonlocken gör sig synligt som förrädiska tårar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tankar...? <3


	34. Avsporing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Forrige kapitler: Morgenen etter en spontan forlovelsesfest for Isak og Even, våkner alle opp til sine egne store og små tanker og bekymringer.  
> Isak er så lettet over å ha fått et ja at han nesten må klype seg i armen for å tro at dette virkelig skjer - eller kanskje få Even til å klype?  
> Yousef er allerede godt gift og funderer over sin energiske frue og planene de har for fremtiden. Er det nå de bør starte familie?  
> Eva har hatt en nattlig gjest og har sine håp om at dette er starten på enda enn ny fase mellom dem. Men hvordan ser Jonas akkurat det, egentlig?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Efter en härlig kväll med vin, musik och vänner, kommer en blek morgon vars ljus får allt att se annorlunda ut. Jonas kunde ha svurit på att natten han haft med Eva varit speciell för dem båda, men varför är hon då så kall och avvisande? Han måste ha hoppats för mycket, sett saker som aldrig funnits där.  
> Extra tydligt blir det i kontrast med den nyförlovade bästisens lycka. Är det såhär det ska vara nu, att alla blir vuxna och finner sin väg? Alla utom Jonas själv.  
> Det passar bra att bryta upp från Verona nu. Den staden kommer för alltid att vara förknippad med besvikelse och nederlag för honom.
> 
> If we'd go again  
> All the way from the start  
> I would try to change  
> Things that killed our love  
> Your pride has built a wall, so strong  
> That I can't get through  
> You should give me a chance  
> This can't be the end  
> I'm still loving you

**Dag 18 - Verona/Milano - Jonas**

Jonas våkner med et brak. Det er ikke det minste skremmende, nei da. Det er kun lyden av Mahdi som faller ut av senga før han hviskende banner om smale senger og bittesmå italienere som ikke skjønner sitt eget beste. Når han ser Jonas forbausede blikk på seg, bryter han ut i klingende latter på egen bekostning. Jonas ler med et kort øyeblikk i ironisk indignasjon. Helt til han kommer på noe annet. Noe mye viktigere. 

Når sant skal sies, er det nesten overraskende å våkne her. I sin egen seng. Særlig når de fine minnene fra i går kveld og natta er det siste han husker. 

Festen i går, alle smilene, de strålende øynene i skinnet fra stearinlysene og klunkingen på den gitaren, alt var så fint. Hvordan alle som hørte dem sluttet seg til dem og hvor glade alle var. Det hadde allerede virka som en gode idé da Even kom vedig slukøret til han og snakka om å fri. Jonas var sjeleglad på Isaks vegne. Så kom Isak og betrodde seg. Med han var det så mye mer enn en løs tanke. Det var ringer, datoer, planer som grep inn i reiseruta og alt var absolutt bortenfor enhver tvil. Så Jonas ble stressa av hele opplegget, hva skulle han si til hvem, liksom? Nå er han glad for at hemmelighetene han har holdt i øst og vest er over. 

Også kom den bekymringa for en konkurrent, da. Den som viste seg å være overflødig og gikk over i lettelse da de møttes på kjøkkenet. Da Eva smatt hånden sin i hans rett foran italieneren. Den gode følelsen ble bare sterkere etterpå, da hun lente seg mot han mens Noora spilte og snakket om hvordan Giovanni minnet henne om Isak da de var seksten og hvor koselig det var når han ble så rørt over forlovelsen selv om han ikke kjente dem en gang.

Da de lista seg opp trappa hånd i hånd, var det ikke lenger tvil om hva de skulle der oppe. Lukten av varm, solbadet hud og den fruktige sjampoen hennes.. Smaken av henne og hvordan den fylte alle sanser en stund.. Jonas må rette på både dyne og bokser når han minnes de små skjelvene som gikk gjennom henne. De lette, hørbare sukkene og en leken hånd gjennom håret. Glansen i øynene etterpå, da de lå ved siden av hverandre og han holdt rundt henne. Hvordan øyelokkene begynte å glippe og hun til slutt sovnet. 

Klart Jonas ikke vil stille Eva i forlegenhet eller se skuffelsen han er redd ville glidd som en skygge over øynene hennes dersom de våkna sammen. På en måte syns Jonas det var en fornuftig avgjørelse å gå. Det kjentes i alle fall sånn i øyeblikket.. 

Likevel skulle han gitt mye for å våkne med henne. Kjent hvordan hun tegnet med fingrene over ansiktet hans, sånn hun alltid gjorde før. Hørt henne le av hvordan han fremdeles er trøtt etter gårsdagen, mens han erta henne for tårene i øyekroken og den spontane talen. 

Jonas sender Mahdi et blikk mens han ruller ut av senga. Han ser ut til å være tilbake i dyp søvn, og Jonas misunner han det sovehjertet. Husker hvordan kompisen gløttet på et øye da han kom inn i natt, men bare snudde seg rundt og sov videre. Tvilsomt at han fikk med seg noe, egentlig om noen av de andre i det hele tatt har fått det med seg. Huset var langt fra stille da han listet seg gjennom gangene i natt. Men om Jonas ikke tar helt feil, var folk opptatt med seg og sitt. 

Han trekker på seg helt basic shorts og smyger seg ut av rommet. Tar seg i håpe at de andre sover litt lenge, helt til han hører stemmer både bak dører og nede i grusgangen. De skal videre i dag. Ikke nå med en gang, men etterhvert, etter en rolig morgen. Kaffe, frokost, pakke og hoppe på et ettermiddagstog, det er planen. Jonas hører at dusjen er opptatt. Døra til Noora og Chris rom står åpen, så det er sikkert en av dem. Han kjenner etter i lomma og drar opp en femmer. Dropper dusj akkurat nå til fordel for jakten på god kaffe og frokost. 

Det øyeblikket han får øye på Eva ruslende langs grusgangen, blir han overmannet av følelser igjen. En ting er det å ha fine tanker om natta som var, men så er det dagen i dag, da. Og alle dagene de fortsatt skal være på reise. Jonas kjenner seg aller mest nervøs; til og med litt redd, kanskje? For at alt de delte i natt bare har tasset av gårde på nakne tær det øyeblikket sola klatret opp på himmelen. Han må høre med henne. Vil vite, og samtidig ikke.. 

Hun skvetter til når hun ser han. Er det skuffelse?  
“Oi, jøsses,” ler hun. Det er så godt som umulig å si om hun cringer nå eller bare er overraska. “Jeg trodde du sov!”  
Jonas har ikke noe fornuftig å si, for han vet ikke hva hun tenker. Omkranset av en kaskade av vått hår, er hun så vakker der hun står at han kanskje mest av alt har lyst til å si akkurat det. Han vet bare ikke om.. Vil ikke ødelegge noe..  
“Hvordan.. Hvordan går det?” klarer han tilslutt å presse frem, kjenner seg misfornøyd med hvor tvungent det høres ut.  
“Det går bra.” Helt tonløst. Ansiktet hennes røper ingenting. Bør han si mer? Han bør vel det?

“Du, Eva, det der i natt…” Hun var så myk med han, så mottakelig liksom, som om den litt bestemte, uutgrunnelige ble lagt vekk øyeblikk, til fordel for oppdageren. Når de to er alene, er det som hun bruker energien sin til å utforske han. Jonas vet godt hvorfor det alltid er digg med henne. Han vet hvor og hvordan hun liker å bli tatt i, hva som får henne til å jamre seg, hvordan hun viser at hun er hektisk og kåt. Elsker å se henne sånn, men han vet ikke om hun vil vite at han føler akkurat det.. 

Han ønsker seg alt, men forventer ingenting. Den lille skyggen som farer over fjeset hennes i det han tar opp emnet, lover ikke bra.  
“Ja hva med det? Har du dame Oslo eller noe?” Hun høres nesten bisk ut, og Jonas skjønner ikke en dritt. Hvor kom det fra, liksom? Han skynder seg å avverge.  
“Nei, ikke noe sånt..” Burde sikkert kommet på mer å si her, men det kommer bare ikke.  
“Hva er det, da?” Hvorfor spør hun om det? Skal det være noe? Han vil jo bare..  
“Nei, jeg bare lurte.. På hva som skjer nå, liksom? Endrer dette noe mellom oss?” Han har lyst til å si at det betyr noe for han. Lyst til å gripe fatt i henne og holde henne inntil seg, bare litt, men regner med at hun ville smette unna som en katt om han forsøkte. 

“Er det noe du går og tenker på?” Det er en merkelig klang i måten hun spør. En det er vanskelig å feste. Jonas tier. Stirrer på føttene sine isteden og legger merke til hvor hvite tærne er etter sandalene og hvor rart det er at de liksom har blitt helt stripete underveis. 

Egentlig har han lyst til å fortelle henne at han skulle ønske han hadde hatt mot til å bli i natt, så de kunne våknet sammen. Men sannheten er at han ikke aner hvor hun står, så har lar være. Vil nødig fremstå som en siklende valp på jakt etter neste kjøttbein. Til slutt nøyer han seg med å nikke bekreftende. Ok, så har han i alle fall latt henne skjønne så mye. Han går og tenker på det.. Hun fikk vel med seg det? Jonas håper hun klarer å legge to og to sammen, men alt hun gjør er å sukke tungt. Det er vanskelig å si om hun er skuffa fordi han ikke er romantisk nok, eller om det er fordi hun synes han blir innpåsliten nå. _Hva var det her, Eva? Et tilgjengelig knull i overoppheta feststemning, eller var det noe mer?_

Han synes jo de har kommet nærmere hverandre igjen på denne turen. De har flørtet, mer enn kameratslig. Det var nære på den gangen i Budapest da Vilde “ferska” dem, så for Jonas var ikke dette noe sjokk. Var det en overraskelse for henne? Shit! Han burde kanskje ikke latt seg rive med? Kanskje det ville vært bedre å holdt seg til planen? Den han la før de dro om å holde fingrene av fatet. Er det ikke typisk? Akkurat når han har begynt å håpe, er han plutselig på dypt vann.

Klart hun ikke vil ha noe som binder henne. Hun skal studere til høsten; i Bergen, som hun elsker. Digger den lille loftsleiligheten på Nordnes og sikkert også friheten til å sjekke ut og sjekke opp nye medstudenter. Klart hun ikke vil falle tilbake på det samme gamle, det som har blitt kjedelig og forutsigbart. Klart hun er redd de skal havne i samme røre en gang til! 

Skuffelsen svir i brystet. Hvordan kunne Jonas tro det var et skritt i riktig retning? Hvorfor tenkte han det da han smøg seg ut av rommet hennes i natt? Nå, her ute i solskinnet er det ganske tydelig hvor feil han tar, for hun bøyer seg fram og gir han verdens tørreste kyss på kinnet. 

“Ikke tenk på det”, sier hun nesten medfølende mens hun strekker fram hånda og klapper han på skulderen. Som en hvilket som helst kompis. “Det er jo ikke første gang vi har gjort det her, og det har vel ikke akkurat forandret noe særlig før?” _Fy faen, Eva. Den svei!_ Jonas skjønner ikke helt hvorfor det skal være så ille akkurat denne gangen, men det kjennes som et slag i trynet. Eva bare stikker, ser ut som hun ikke kan komme unna han fort nok. Han blir stående med vidåpne øyne. Legger hodet bakover og blunker hardt før han trekker pusten dypt og vandrer videre.

Jonas holder seg der inne i tåka hele formiddagen. Tar igjen Isak, Even, Sana og Yousef på vei til frokost. De skravler og skravler. Hilser høylytt på Vilde og Magnus som overraskende er der allerede. Ord flyr over hodet hans, og et og annet forskende blikk fra Isak, men heller ikke han går for mye inn i det. Til det er han alt for opptatt med å finte ut Yousef som spøkefullt kommer med ti gode grunner til at Even var et dårlig valg. Jonas ler med dem; pakker ned følelsen av å være til overs og klistrer på seg et smil. 

På lokaltoget til Milano havner de i den ultimate krøtterklassen. Noora har visst funnet ut at dette er beste vei til Rivieraen og Middelhavet. _Jepp,_ tenker Jonas lakonisk, _og så er det beste måten å utløse akutt behov for et bad!_ Han sitter klemt mellom Mahdi og ei dame med minst femten unger, eller i hvert fall tre. De har alt annet enn sans for personlig space, så en stakket stund har Jonas et par av dem på fanget. 

Samtidig legger Mahdi ut om sitt _nye liv_ i Gøteborg. Det han skal starte til høsten og som uforutsett dukker Jonas godt ned i en bøtte med usikkerhet. Skal han gidde å bli i kollektivet uten Mahdi? Hvem skal han stikke på puben med etter lesesal og forelesning, liksom? Isak er jo så veldig forlova og skal vel hjem til daglig varm treretters, kjenner han dem rett. Magnus skal sikkert fortsette karrieren som prøvekanin i _Vildes beautysalong_ og Eva.. Vel, Eva skal sjekke sykepleierstudenter i Bergen. Det knyter seg i magen hans.

De ankommer Milano Garibaldi i 40 grader celsius, yrende trengsel og for Jonas del, halvveis klaus delt på tiltagende panikk. Jentene styrter ut av toget for å finne låsbare bokser til koffertene og kaste seg ut på Corso Como de knappe par timene de må vente før neste tog. Jonas er glad til når Magnus prater høylytt om noe han bare _må_ fikse når han først er her. Han gestikulerer romslig og drar med seg Even etter t-skjorta. Påstår at han trengs som rådgiver. Komisk nok kaster Mahdi seg fraværende etter dem før han forstår hvilken spissrotgang han gir seg i kast med. Sannsynligvis fordi han stod med nesa i telefonen og meldte med hun Anna mens de andre diskuterte. 

Isak ser på han med spørrende øyne. Antyder forsøksvis at de skal finne et sted å henge.  
“Øl? Eller trenger du også en kikk på de nyeste skolene til Gucci?” Han himler familiært med øynene for å vise at han er litt oppgitt over shoppingiveren til resten av gjengen.  
“Neiass, heller øl enn sko,” bekrefter Jonas uten større glede. Men han har verken lyst til å shoppe eller traske i hælene på Mags på vidvanke, så.. Det han har sett av Milano så langt, kan han ikke si han liker stedet. Duer over alt. Trafikk han på ingen måte er sikker på om han hadde meldt seg frivillig til å kjøre i. Travle, oversminka folk som kjefter og smeller. Jonas kjenner han blir kortpustet av hele byen.

“Er du så trist?” Isak dunker en duggfrisk øl ned i bordplata foran han, men Jonas er egentlig mest han irritert over å bli forsøkt tolka.  
“Nei!” sier han litt for kjapt, og forbanner måten det kommer ut.  
“Okay?” Isak gløtter på et øyelokk og tror ikke litt på han en gang. “Hva er det? Jeg har kjøpt øl til deg, spytt ut..”

Han kaster et blikk rundt seg. Jentene er borte for lengst. Forsvant i minigrupper på to og tre. så ingen fare for at noen skal overhøre noe, men allikevel.. Det kjennes så feil å skulle ta det her med Isak akkurat nå. Isak som er så overlykkelig midt i fleisen på han, Jonas. Alle liker Isak, liksom, for han fikser livet og studiene og å si de rette ordene til de rette folka. Han som har en kjæreste, nei forlovede, som skjemmer han bort og som bare alltid er der og stiller opp, og.. Nei, Jonas har ikke lyst til å ta dette med Isak.

“Det er ingenting.. Ikkeno’, ass!’”  
Der er sandalene hans igjen. Øynene hans faller på dem så fort blikket rettes mot bakken igjen. De rare solstripene. Jonas må huske å ta dem av når de ligger på stranda i morgen. Tar seg en stakket stund i å se fram til Eva som sikkert kommer til å være drithot både i sarong og bikini, før han kommer på alt sammen igjen.  
“Så du gikk og la deg tidlig i din egen seng i går, eller?” Isak vekker han med det skeptiske blikket sitt. Ut av tankene som uansett var på vei til å bli dystre og småkjipe. “Litt tidlig, så du skulle være uthvilt til i dag?” Jonas vet utmerket godt når Isak mobber han, og han vet å ta igjen. Håper han, da.  
“Som om du ville fått med deg det?” Det skulle være skarpt, men Isak bare ler. Virker ikke som det finnes noe på denne jord som kunne bite på han i dag.

“Nei, så klart ikke! Men jeg hadde en grunn for å stikke tidlig, liksom. En jævla digg grunn, faktisk. Hva med deg?” Der er det irriterende smilet igjen. Det som ser gjennom lag og vet alt for mye, samtidig som det gjør litt narr av han. Jonas forsøker å riste på hodet og trekke på skuldrene, men Isak har visst ikke tenkt å gi seg i dag. “Jonas, jeg har kjent deg siden barnehagen og dessuten knirker sengene i det huset faktisk høyere enn køyesengene på hytta di..”

Okei, han er avslørt, som om han ikke egentlig allerede visste det for en halvtime siden.  
“Ja, du har jo gjettet alt allerede. Hva skal jeg si, liksom?” Han høres muggen ut og han er muggen. Fint for Isak å sitte her og prate i vei når han har alt på stell. Han skjønner ingenting.  
“Ja, men har dere snakket om det, eller? Først? Eller etterpå? Hva er greia deres, liksom?” Herregud, kan ikke fyren gi seg? 

“Nei, jeg vet faktisk ikke helt nå.. Skjønner ikke en dritt, for det så sykt mye frem og tilbake. Og så.. Og så skal hun jo studere i Bergen.” Isak følger med, han gjør det. Virker til og med engasjert, men så ringer telefonen. _Nei, tar en øl med Jonas. Etterpå? Jepp! Har du kjøpt gave til meg? Oi! Så fett! Vi er der om tjue, ja jeg vet at toget går halv. Lover å ikke gå oss bort. Ja, jeg også. Hade!_

Så fort telefonen er tilbake i lomma, blir nysgjerrigheten retta mot Jonas igjen. Jonas som bare vil drikke øl og være i fred.  
“Har du spurt henne, da? Kjørt henne på det, liksom?” _Isak, kjære venn - med fet leilighet, studier på stell og kjæreste som kjøper gave til deg bare fordi.. Drit og dra!_ Akkurat de ordene har Jonas lyst til å si, men selvfølgelig gjør han ikke det.  
“Jeg prøvde i morges, men hun virka bare skikkelig uinteressert..” Jonas stålsetter seg. Nå kommer bekreftelsen, for Isak har sikkert sett at interessen hennes er så som så han også. Det er bare det at ingenting henger på greip når Isak ler. Han så godt som gapskratter, faktisk. Lener seg tilbake i stolen og ser på Jonas som om han sa noe helt idiotisk.  
“Uinteressert? Oi!” Jonas klarer ikke avkode. Sa han noe dumt? Gjør Isak narr av han? Er alt virkelig så dumt? Når Jonas ikke svarer, får Isak blod på tann. “Jonas, bro - noen ganger er du så tett at jeg ikke vet om jeg skal le eller grine! Hvorfor tror du egentlig hun holder på med de greiene her år etter år?”

“Hva mener du?” Han snapper hodet interessert opp. Har Isak teorier om dette?  
“Herregud, du kan jo ikke bare si at hun virker uinteressert og så drite i det. Du må jo spørre ordentlig? Prate med henne, kanskje?”  
Jonas ønsket seg et fasitsvar. En oppskrift som ikke kommer. Her får han ene og alene bekreftelser på alt han gjør feil. Hamret inn i form av hva han burde, kunne, skulle gjort. Av og til kan Isak erte på seg en stein!  
“Så du synes jeg bør prate med henne?”  
“Eh.. Ja?” Kanskje det er den lille himlingen med øynene eller bismaken han får når han skjønner at han blir gjort bittelitt narr av? Jonas gidder ikke dette. Han er fed up. Tar sats og lener seg over bordet.

“Det er faen meg lett for deg å si! Du vet ikke en dritt om det her, faktisk, så kan du ikke bare holde kjeft!” Han skvetter av seg selv, for han er ingen hissig fyr, har aldri vært det. Og når han ser Isak stirre på han med store, litt triste øyne, går det opp for Jonas at dette ble veldig veldig feil. Han klarer ikke se kameraten i øya, men legger hodet bakover og trekker pusten så dypt han bare kan. Så bøyer han seg duknakket fram og stirrer i bakken. “Ja.. Ja, sorry..” mumler han.

Stillhet. Lang, klam stillhet der ingen sier noe. Det kjennes som femten tog kommer og går mens Jonas knapt våger å puste. Det blir Isak som må si noe til slutt. Han har festet blikket på han og sukker tungt.  
“Dere må rydde opp i det her, ass!” Han tar en kunstpause. Rister litt på hodet før han fortsetter. “Du får si ifra, da - hvis du vil snakke om det en annen gang.” 

Før Jonas får svart har Isak reist seg og trasket mellom 13 flyvende duer og tre skrikerunger. Jonas følger viljeløst etter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vi blir veldig glade for å lese litt om hva dere synes ❤️


	35. Gudarna måste vara tokiga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Förra kapitlet: "Dagen efter" var en dag av självrannsakan och grubblerier för Jonas. Ett steg framåt och två tillbaka, är det så det ska vara med Eva? Kanske är det faktiskt så att de har växt ifrån varandra. På riktigt den här gången.  
> Inte gör den trånga, svettiga tågresan mot Milano under för humöret heller. Inte ens en kall öl på tu man hand med Isak fixar saker helt. Men det är skönt att veta, ändå, att Isak alltid finns där, och kanske till och med förstår mer än vad han själv gör.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frankrike ligger foran dem. Cote d'Azur, mistralvind, sand, sol og duving i sjøgrønne bølger. Det var i alle fall hva Chris hadde sett for seg da de vendte nesa mot rivieraen. Og så ble det altså bare ALT for varmt; førti grader and counting. De er elleve personer i en leilighet til maks fire og av en eller annen grunn har jentene hennes rotta seg sammen to og to. Her sitter altså Chris og gutta og svetter bort. Ikke kan hun et ord fransk heller, så hva hjelper det da å gå på museum eller shoppe duker med tidenes styggeste provencemønster? Stemningen blir overopphetet og laber på en og samme tid, og Chris skjønner ikke riktig hvordan det kan ha seg. Kanskje vil hun finne det ut snart? Den som henger med får se!
> 
> Happy days are here again  
> The time is right for makin' friends  
> Let's get together, how 'bout a quarter to ten?  
> Come tomorrow, let's all do it again
> 
> Boys will be boys, better let them have their toys  
> Girls will be girls, cute pony tails and curls  
> Must put an end, to this stress and strife  
> I think I want to live the sporting life
> 
> Good times  
> These are the good times  
> Leave your cares behind  
> These are the good times

**Dag 19 - Antibes - Chris**

Det måste vara värmens fel. Det är den som gör alla så konstiga.   
Hon kan ju förstå det, det är väl ingen som trivs i den här vansinniga hettan. Den äckliga klibbigheten som får kläderna att klistras mot kroppen, och svettdropparna att kittlande rulla ner längs hårfästet och i nacken. Sådana dagar är inte gjorda för att sitta inklämda i en trång tågvagn, en som dessutom verkade sakna allt som påminner om air condition.

“Det är bara runt 40 grader, bastur brukar ligga på runt 80, 85!” försökte Sana skämta, när Chris beklagade sig och kallade deras tågvagn för rullande bastu.  
“Brukar du bada bastu, Sana?” kom det nyfiket från Vilde, vilket framkallade ett litet ljud, ett mellanting mellan en fnysning och en uppgiven suck, från Noora.  
Den senare kommenterade inte saken ytterligare, tack och lov. Har väl lärt sig längs vägen.

Nästa tåg, det från Milano och vidare mot Antibes, var lugnare, och inte lika fullpackat. Eva, som varit ovanligt tyst hela dagen, somnade så småningom, med benen utsträckta i Vildes knä och den hoprullade strandmadrassen hon köpt i Lazise som en provisorisk kudde. Magnus och Mahdi pratade lågmält om något i sitt hörn, i övrigt var det tyst. Så tyst att Chris blev lite uttråkad och sällskapssjuk, och försökte sig på att skoja med Jonas, som satt tyst och grubblande på andra sidan mittgången. Vad han tänkte på var inte svårt att se, när hon följde hans blick. Såg den stirra längtansfullt mot Evas långa hår, som glödde som bärnsten i kvällssolen, och hängde nästan ända ner till golvet när hon låg på det där viset.

“Men hörrni, kan ni inte bara sluta plåga varandra och knulla nån gång?” småskrattade hon mot Jonas.  
Det var tänkt som ett skämt, men också en vänlig liten puff i rätt riktning. Alla hade ju sett hur de tassat runt varandra, de där två, och de kunde väl inte på allvar tro att de varit diskreta? Men Isak tystade henne genast. Skakade avvärjande på huvudet, med vilt uppspärrade ögon och något nästan skrämt i blicken. Tycktes hålla andan medan han väntade på Jonas svar.  
“Prata inte om sånt du inte begriper dig på!” muttrade Jonas surt.  
Sedan var det ingen som försökte sig på att prata alls något mer.

De har hyrt en lägenhet här på rivieran, det var det billigaste alternativet när det var så många som skulle hysas. Därmed inte sagt att de har obegränsat med plats. Två sovrum har den. Två dubbelsängar. Chris hade varit inställd på att de tre paren skulle dra lott om dem. Men Sana och Vilde hade haft något märkligt tisslande för sig, hela sträckan mellan Milano och Antibes, och la snabbt beslag på det ena sovrummet utan att höra med de andra.   
Eva och Noora var inte så mycket bättre. Gick där med huvudena ihop, diskuterande något förtroligt, efter vad Chris kunde se. Eva med slokande axlar och truligt putande underläpp, Noora lugn och tålmodigt förmanande. De knep det andra rummet, efter ett snabbt “det är okej, va?” till de andra. Liksom i förbifarten.

Givetvis var det okej. Chris är inte den som är den, och hon hade ju varit beredd på att det kunde bli lite si och så med bekvämligheten de här dagarna. Eller hela resan, för den delen. Vardagsrummet hade en soffa, och de flesta av dem hade sina strandmadrasser från Lazise. Det gick ingen nöd på någon.  
Det var mer att det blev lite snopet att plötsligt finna sig utestängd från Los Losers-gemenskapen och sitta där ensam med resten av gänget.  
Och vilket fett gäng, då… Två stycken som ideligen sneglade mot de stängda sovrumsdörrarna, och tycktes lika snopna som hon själv. Två som bara hade ögon för varandra, i vanlig ordning. Nej förresten, faktiskt ännu mer än vanligt. Seriöst, blir det så av en förlovning? För i så fall borde hon kanske testa...  
Och så Mahdi, som inte kunde släppa uppmärksamheten från sin telefon mer än tre minuter åt gången. Och Jonas, som hon inte vågade tilltala igen, efter klavertrampet på tåget.  
Ett tag övervägde hon att ringa Mutta på skype, för ett gruppsamtal med dem alla. Själv lyckades hon inte nå fram till någon av de sex, som tycktes ha bestämt sig för att vara så otillgängliga som möjligt. Men Mutta hade kunnat lätta upp situationen på nolltid, med sitt aldrig svikande humör och sina träffsäkra kommentarer. Men så drog hon sig till minnes att det faktiskt var söndag, och ganska sent. Han hade förmodligen redan gått och lagt sig.

I morse kändes det bättre, tack och lov. Alla hade sovit bra, och även om det fortfarande var trångt och varmt, hade lägenhetens air condition fungerat utmärkt. När de senare åt frukost på café Pimms, med sin roliga tivolidesign, kändes det nästan som vanligt igen. Lite lösa planer för dagen kunde äntligen smidas, över croissant och café au lait.  
Att gå på stan och titta i butiker var något som helst borde klaras av innan solen stod för högt och det blev sådär olidligt varmt igen. Så långt var alla överens. De som hade tråkigt fanns sig snällt i att vänta på någon av de många glassbarer som kantade gatorna, när det blev för mycket.

Picasso-muséet hade hon varit halvt inställd på att hoppa över, men när hon kom närmare och såg den enorma och mäktiga Chateau Grimaldi som rymde muséet, fick hon lust att komma med iallafall. Det kunde kanske vara fett, och muséer har ofta den trevliga egenskapen att vara svala tillflyktsorter för överhettade turister. Dessutom var inträdet inte allt för dyrt. Hon hade betalat mer för glassen tidigare, liksom…  
Det _var_ ganska coolt att gå omkring i de enorma hallarna, och stenvalven med målningar i taken, och ganska häftigt att tänka sig att Pablo Picasso faktiskt bott här under en tid på 40-talet. Lite lost kände hon sig, då de plaketter och hjälpsamma notiser på väggarna, var skrivna på franska och enbart franska. Inte särskilt turistvänligt, kanske. Men de broschyrer hon plockat på sig i receptionen hjälpte henne hänga med någorlunda.

Efter museibesöket var de plötsligt tillbaka på ruta ett. Suckade och pustade irriterat när någon ville fortsätta gå i affärerna i gamla Antibes, eller den provencalska matmarknaden som snart skulle stänga. Kunde inte förstå hur intressant det kunde vara med söta lavendeltvålar och vintage-väskor. Chris var väl lite enig i det, och hade ingen lust att låta värmen fördärva den goda (eller åtminstone tolerabla) stämningen som infunnit sig efter turen i borgen.  
“Nej hörni, kom vi hit för att bada eller gnälla, egentligen?” avbröt hon Jonas och Nooras käbblande efter ett tag.  
Det verkar ha gjort susen.

De kan vara effektiva när det finns något konkret som lockar, hennes vänner. Ska det verkligen vara så svårt att ta tag i situationer som denna innan de spårar ut helt?  
Kanske är det helt enkelt så att människor tycker om att klaga. Att det får dem att känna att de har kontroll över sina liv, eller något sådant flummigt. Chris vet inte.  
Fort gick det, hur som helst, att ta turen inom lägenheten för att lämna ifrån sig shoppingkassarna och hämta strandattiraljerna.  
Plage de la Gravette var redan ganska fullpackat när de kom dit, men de fann sig en vacker sandplätt i vattenbrynet där de slog läger. Mitt i den stekande solen.  
Det fanns solstolar och parasoller att hyra, men deras plats i sanden var gratis. Varma skulle de fortfarande vara, men med havet på några få meters avstånd, var det bara härligt.

Doften av saltvatten och Evas fruktiga sololja blandas i luften, och Chris sträcker ut sig på sin strandmadrass och suckar belåtet. Såhär ska det det ut, såhär ska det kännas. Äntligen är semestereuforin tillbaka. Eller, kanske inte helt, men den lurar definitivt runt hörnet någonstans, istället för att gömma sig för dem.  
När hon lyfter en aning på solglasögonen och kisar mot ljuset, kan hon ana Noora och Vilde strosande längs strandkanten. Barfota, med några enstaka vågor sköljande över deras fötter, och hår och kjolar fladdrande i den lätta (men mycket välkomna) brisen. Lite suddiga i konturerna, som i en målning - inte någon av Picasso, utan den där franska snubben, han med näckrosorna - pratande och pekande mot lyxyachterna i horisonten.

Sana och Yousef har dröjt sig kvar uppe på stan. Skulle visst besöka något annat museum först, och sluta upp senare. Jonas har köpt en panamahatt, och somnar snart med den som ett lock över ansiktet, efter att ha låtit sig övertalas av Eva att låna hennes solskyddsolja till de bara armarna och benen.   
De andra killarna har gått en runda, skulle undersöka möjligheterna för att hyra båt och snorkelutrustning, sa de.

Själv har Chris fördjupat sig i turistbroschyren hon plockat på sig utanför Picasso-museet. Läser på lite om stadens historia och vilka kändisar, förutom Picasso, som har hållit till här. Scannar förslag på aktiviteter till kvällen. Grannorten, Juan-les-Pins, ska ligga ett par kilometer bort och tydligen vara mer av ett partyställe än Antibes. Det kanske kunde vara något, en kvällspromenad dit och ett par drinkar på någon beach bar. Kanske hon kan få med sig någon, iallafall, även om de flesta verkar ha fått solsting eller blivit konstiga på annat sätt.

Hon finner fram telefonen och knäpper en selfie. Skrattar tyst åt porträttet, hennes eget röda, svettblanka ansikte, med solglasögonen uppskjutna i pannan och håret som ett enda soltorkat trassel. Hon skulle inte vinna några skönhetstävlingar med den bilden, eller någon bild som helst, för den delen, det vet hon. Men hon ser lycklig ut, och faktiskt så känns det viktigare än något annat just nu.   
Hon öppnar meddelandefunktionen för att skicka över bilden till Mutta, men fastnar lite när hon försöker komma på en rad eller två att säga om den.

Lösryckta ord från Vildes instagram fladdrar förbi i hennes tankar. Hon har dokumenterat varje dag av deras resa flitigt, allt från historiska byggnader till färgglada paraplydrinkar. Alltid med några väl valda ord, uppmaningar om att njuta varje minut och att fånga dagen innan den flyr. _De vackraste vyerna, de bästa vännerna, den största tiden i mitt liv.  
_ Hon tvivlar inte ett ögonblick på att detta, att beskriva varje aspekt av dagen som ett underverk och att se möjligheter i precis allt, hjälper Vilde att köra på som den tuffing hon faktiskt är under den sockersöta ytan. Kanske är det faktiskt till och med så hon ser på livet, vem vet.

Men det är Vilde det, inte Chris. Mutta skulle bli orolig om hon plötsligt började låta som något ur _Lilla citatboken för livsnjutare.  
_ Alltså knappar hon snabbt in: “Sällskapet har fått solsting och sandlopporna biter ojämnt. Allt är för varmt, till och med lunchsalladen. Gudarna måste vara tokiga. Wish you were here!”

Vid hennes sida suckar Eva tungt och rullar över på mage, märkbart besvärad av den stekande solen. Hon skuggar ögonen med händerna medan hon frågar om hon får låna turistbroschyren som Chris just tittat i. Bläddrar förstrött i den när hon får ja. Muttrar något om att det där Juan-les-Pins låter som ett roligt ställe, och kanske kan de titta förbi där en stund ikväll.

Sedan ger hon ifrån sig ännu en suck och sätter sig upp. Låter blicken svepa över Vilde och Noora, som vadat ut en bit i vattnet och håller solklänningarna som klumpiga bälten runt sina midjor, istället för att helt sonika gå tillbaka till deras plats på stranden och klä av sig dem.

Eva fnyser fram ett litet skratt, och ger sedan Chris axel en lätt knuff.  
“Kom igen, vi badar!” uppmanar hon, nickande mot det turkosblå, lätt böljande vattnet.

Det är det smartaste Chris har hört från någon på hela dagen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stackars Chris då... hoppas att hon får lite party ikväll. Vad tror ni?


	36. Studie i grønt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Forrige kapittel: Det er varmt, det er trangt og det er den perfekte dagen for å føle seg utenfor når alle venninnene rotter seg sammen uten henne og gutta er mest opptatt av seg selv. Chris vet ikke helt hva Sana og Vilde har fore eller hvorfor Eva og Noora absolutt må sove sammen. Ei heller forstår hun hvorfor Isak skvetter som han har sett et spøkelse når hun prøver å muntre opp Jonas. Det eneste som funker litt halvveis her, er at de faktisk har en strand å ligge på og når alt kommer til alt - de er på ferie, de kan bade og nyte sola enn så lenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> De är framme vid den etapp av resan som Vilde sett allra mest fram emot, den franska rivieran! Tänk att få koppla av ordentligt, med sol och sandstrand och salta bad, följt av vackra solnedgångar och tjusiga drinkar. En speciell plats för en speciell dag.  
> Men saker blir sällan som man tänkt sig, och har man gått in för något med skyhöga förväntningar, blir det en lång väg ner. Alla verkar griniga av värmen och mer inställda på att komma sig vidare till nästa stopp. Inte kan det väl vara så att de har glömt?
> 
> It's a thrill to see your imagination  
> Just watching you is an education  
> What's in your mind, is my fascination  
> It blows my mind, it sets my heart racing  
> You're my Sunday, make my Monday come alive  
> Just like Tuesday you're a new day, wakes me up  
> Wednesday's raining, Thursday's yearning Friday nights  
> Then it all ends at the weekend, you're my star

**Dag 19 - Antibes - Vilde**

“Her!” Vilde roper alt hun kan. Prøver å fange Mahdis oppmerksomhet, men han ser ikke i hennes retning en gang. Ikke denne gangen heller. Han sentrer til Noora i stedet. Det begynner å bli så lenge siden Vilde var borti ballen at det føles som det er _hun_ som er i vrangeren.. Selv om Jonas er den som hopper rundt i midten mens alle bruker høyden mot han for alt det er verdt.

Dagen er så alt for varm. Det eneste fornuftige er permanent opphold i vannet. Da Even kom trekkende med en ball han kjøpte av en strandselger, var ingen av dem vanskelige å overtale. Typisk, da - hvordan Even som dro igang hele greia, har tatt med seg Isak og svømt vekk for lengst. Vilde aner ikke hvor de ble av, men samma det, de er vel her et sted.

Når hun ser at Magnus har ballen, øyner hun håp om at det endelig kan bli hennes tur.. Men neida! Magnus skal som vanlig dra med selv de furtne, og sentrer til Eva, som ikke engang følger med, og knapt får til å ta imot i tide.

Vilde svelger det lille stikket av skuffelse nok en gang. Tar et par kraftige svømmetak ut av den buklete sirkelen deres. Begynner å bli lei hele greia. Det kommer til å bli varmt på land, men det finnes parasoller og skygge hun kan sløve i.  
“Stikker og soler meg, jeg!” Hun innser fort at ordene blir mye mer matte og oppgitte enn hva hun hadde tenkt. Hjelper i alle fall ikke på stemningen om hun skal surmule, så hun følger opp med et påklistra smil. Ingen fikk med seg at hun stakk, bortsett fra Chris som vinker sløvt og feiler i å ta imot ballen. Jonas kaster seg over henne, holder henne tilbake, kiler til og med, før han spruter vann rett i ansiktet hennes og bakser forbi. Legger armene trygt rundt ballen med et selvtilfreds glis.

Vilde har allerede halvsvømt for langt inn på grunna til ikke å måtte krabbe siste biten. I vannkanten finner hun ei bøtte og en spade som noen har slengt fra seg. Begynner med å fylle bøtta og systematisk. Former en liten mur, mens hun fraværende betrakter vennene igjen. Spotter Isak og Even igjen et stykke uti. Gud vet hva de driver med? Henger på hverandre med ansiktene tett sammen, og får henne til å føle seg som en inntrenger bare ved å kaste et blikk i deres retning.

Den forlovelsen.. Unner hun dem av hele sitt hjerte, men liksom.. Det er vanskelig ikke å ønske at det var henne og Magnus som var der. Vilde føler hun har hintet en hel del, helt fra Karlskrona. Trodde nesten han kom til å spørre på den avstikkeren de gjorde i Østerrike, men Magnus har ikke spurt.

Noora hadde en kommentar på toget i går som egentlig bare gjorde vondt verre. Den om at hun burde spørre selv hvis han ikke får ut fingeren. Det var en halvveis spøk, men det må være fordi Noora ikke forstår seg på sånt. Blir bare håpløst sta og legger ut på en greie om fordeling og kjønnsroller. For Vilde vil ikke spørre selv. Kall henne gjerne gammeldags; hun synes det er han som bør gjøre det. Så hun sukker og fortsetter på sandslottet sitt.

Likevel blir hun nødt til å minne seg selv på at tankene som melder seg bare er tull. Det er ikke sånn at hun er usynlig. Følelsen er en gammel uvenn som kommer på uønsket besøk med jevne mellomrom, men den har hun så desidert ikke råd til nå. _Ta deg sammen, Lien Hellerud!_ sier hun til seg selv. Et velkjent mantra allerede fra videregående. Mulig hun burde forventa å måtte bruke det igjen på denne turen, når alle skulle være samlet, men sannsynligvis er hun bare oppmerksomhetssyk og roter seg inn i unødvendig tankespinn.

Det er bare at.. Hun lengter litt etter å digge denne turen igjen. Roma var ikke hennes greie. Det kjentes bare overoppheta å traske rundt og beundre kunstverk når solstikkene lurte på hvert gatehjørne. Hun forsøkte å nyte omgivelsene, men Eva og Chris stakk på shopping uten henne. Da hun forsøkte å henge seg på Sana og Noora så de bare ut som de helst ville være for seg selv, og sånn gikk dagene. Hun likte både matlagingen og den greia med fire barn som hun fikk beskjed om på festivalen, så helt svart var det ikke. Men til og med Vilde skjønner at spådommer ikke blir sanne av seg selv. Skal de ha fire barn, må de jobbe for det og være enige om at det er det de ønsker seg.

Så var det den fine turen til Amalfikysten.. Hvor hun hadde sett for seg Magnus og seg selv sammen på hver sin scooter med vind i håret gjennom rustikke landsbyer og over bratte klipper. Vilde forstår fremdeles ikke hvordan den endte opp med Chris på slep, åtte runder rundt Colosseum på Vespa og krangel hele togturen etterpå. På veien ble hun i tillegg syk. Skikkelig dårlig, faktisk. Alt de andre tenkte på, var om hun var gravid..

Hun blir revet ut av de dystre tankene på ny når en liten gutt står rett foran henne. Prater i vei på et språk hun ikke forstår, men peker begeistret på sandslottet hennes. Han er lyshåret med viltre krøller over store blå øyne, så søt at det blir vanskelig å la være å smile til han. Ei dame som garantert er mora kommer og tar han i hånda.  
“Sorry, it’s his bucket. We forgot it here this morning.” sier hun med skarpe konsonanter. Sikkert tysk eller nederlandsk. Det er mange av dem her nede. Hun smiler når hun ser byggverket til Vilde. “Nice castle!” 

Vilde rekker bøtta til gutten og barnelatteren klinger i ørene hennes. Tenk å bli så glad, bare fordi han fant igjen bøtta si! En helt egen evne barn har. Det er nesten vanskelig å holde seg fra å klype han i de fornøyde bollekinnene.

Hun ser at de andre er på vei opp av vannet og reiser seg. Gir byggverket videre til neste generasjon og går for å møte dem. En siste dukkert for dagen er henne virkelig ikke imot. Sola steker fremdeles selv om det har kommet en dis over himmelen. Vannet er så varmt at det knapt kjennes kjølende. De andre møter henne med latter og historier, men Vilde drømmer allerede om en real kald dusj.  
“Går opp, jeg.” sier hun smilende mens de alle kaver seg opp av vannet igjen. “Noen må uansett dusje først.. Det er så varmt.” Akkurat som hun håper, legger Magnus armen rundt henne og nikker.

Selv om det er varmt å ha han så tett innpå seg, vil hun veldig gjerne ha han med seg. Kjedelig å gå alene, og hvem vet hva de kan klare å bruke litt tid for seg selv til.. Han hjelper henne med å pakke sammen og geleider henne halvveis hoppende på nakne føtter over den glohete sanda helt til hun graver fram flip flopsene hans fra under en av strandmadrassene.

Det er ikke langt til leiligheten. Når hun bare er sammen med Magnus, faller noen av de kjipe tankene vekk. Han snakker om alt og ingenting, og Vilde lytter og nikker. Fungerer veldig fint.

De tar seg god tid i dusjen. Under det avkjølende vannet, glemmer hun helt å tenke mer på alt som var feil. Hun elsker hvordan hendene hans såper henne inn. Hendene hans over den oppvarmete huden hennes jager vekk spørsmålene hun hadde. Hun smelter inn i berøringene hans, lukker øynene mens han har løsnet dusjhodet fra stanga og skyller forsiktig av henne igjen. Lener seg mot veggen og lar vannet kjærtegne kroppen forsiktig. Ender i noe helt annet når han øker trykket og retter vannstrålen mellom lårene hennes. Leker opp og ned langs innsiden av dem til hun sprer bena og nyter hvordan de ertende strålene får fram akkurat den reaksjonen han er ute etter.

Han stirrer med beundring, og øynene hans glitrer når hun legger armene rundt han. Trekker han mot seg og merker at han allerede er veldig klar. Som hun selv, som på dette punktet gledelig tar imot alt hun kan få. Hun presser seg mot han og leker med fingrene akkurat der hun vet han liker det best. Lurer noen veldig talende lyder ut av han og sluker dem med et kyss. Plasserer flere slurvete kyss langs kjeven og halsen, mens hun fortsetter å utforske den varme, litt solrøde huden hans. Går ned på kne og legger alt hun har i å gjøre det godt. Får igjen i fullt monn, umiddelbart og høylytt. Helt til hun trenger en ny runde innsåping og gir seg hen til følelsen av rennende vann over tindrende, opphetet hud mens han hjelper til med hender og fingre der det trengs. De har ikke tid til mer akkurat nå, men det er godt, og absolutt godt nok når ni mulige inntrengere kan komme når som helst og ødelegge idyllen.

Etterpå tar hun han med seg inn på rommet hun deler med Sana. Føler seg fornøyd en liten stund. Kjenner at dusjen deres og nærheten fra Magnus har klart å jage den fremmedfølelsen hun satt med før i dag.

Så kommer hun på det der med bursdagen sin igjen. Redselen for at de har glemt.. Det er ikke første gang folk glemmer bursdagen hennes. Sånn er det å ha bursdag midt i sommerferien. Da mormor levde skjedde det aldri, men de årene på ungdomsskolen da Chris var på ferie og hun og mamma hadde en måned sammen bare de to. Eller.. Mamma kom alltid på det til slutt, men det var gjerne et par dager etterpå. Men Vilde hadde helt oppriktig ikke forventa å bli glemt på denne turen.

Det var egentlig litt tilfeldig at akkurat hun og Sana endte opp på rommet her, for. Sana trakk henne til side i fyr og flamme. Hadde en plan. Vilde var sikker på at _nå kom det_ \- bare tre dager igjen til dagen hennes nå. Det lille høydepunktet som bare er to dager unna og som hun har hintet diskret om og gledet seg til underveis.

Er bare det at det var noe helt annet venninnen hadde fore. Sana babla om hvordan hun visste at Vilde har vært i kontakt med Mutta. Stemte det? Det hadde nemlig vært perfekt, for Elias vurderer å besøke Adam i Paris. Samtidig med at de selv også er der, så klart. Så om Vilde virkelig har prata med Mutta, mangler bare Mikael og da.. Toget fra Køben til Paris burde vel være enkelt å hoppe på, er det ikke det, da?

De stemte jo - alle antagelsene. Vilde har snakket med Mutta. De har snakket om Paris, men det var fordi hun ville finne på noe hyggelig for Chris. Sana har helt andre planer. Snakker om Sacre Coeur og Montmartre, og en fabelaktig Amelie, som Vilde ikke aner hvem er. Ikke minst høres det ut som hun tenker at de er halvveis på vei til Paris allerede, for Elias har barnevakt og flybillett. Og skal de rekke å møte broren hennes og kompisene, bør de faktisk hoppe på nattoget allerede i morgen. Vilde bare smilte og la hele sitt hjerte i det. Skypet Mutta nok en gang mens hun innvendig vinket farvel til den bursdagsfeiringen hun har sett for seg her på stranda. Den hun har ønsket seg så veldig.

Hun lurer på om Magnus også virkelig har glemt, eller om han bare ha blitt flinkere til å holde på hemmeligheter? Han har aldri vært noe særlig tess på det før, så hun regner med at hun har gått i glemmeboka. Når hun stryker gjennom det våte håret hans som kiler mot magen mens de ligger og snakker fraværende om alt og ingenting, blir hun fryktelig i tvil. De småprater om drinker de vil ha i kveld, meldingen fra moren hans og mangelen på melding fra hennes. Bildet Jonas tok av dem på restauranten i Lazise som de har lyst til å printe og henge på kjøleskapet.

Litt fraværende sjekker hun insta igjen og den dumpe følelsen av utilstrekkelighet kommer over henne. Eller er det kanskje uunseelighet hun mener? Hele veien har Vilde lagt ut masse bilder fra turen. En konto som venner og familie kan følge med på. Hun har lagt ut små bildeserier av historiske bygninger, det er imponerende statuer, sene kvelder på Fridays eller ruinpub, festival i Roma. En slags minnebok over alt de har sett og opplevd.

Hun liker å holde på med den, hun gjør det. Skulle bare ønske de andre ga henne litt mer respons, kanskje? Den siste bildeserien, den fra festen i Verona har bare fire likes så langt. Ok, det er bare tre timer siden hun la den ut, men kun Magnus, Chris, Noora og Isak som har liket den.. Ingen kommentarer, selv om hun regner med det kommer en fra mamma når hun ser. Og fra Eskild, kanskje? Han pleier ofte å legge igjen en hilsen. Jonas og Mahdi følger henne ikke en gang, men de kommenterer heftig på reisebloggen til Noora.. Magnus flirte faktisk litt av henne den ene gangen hun nevnte det for han. Null poeng i å prate med han om sånt. Derfor kjennes det egentlig like greit når lyden av inngangsdøra og distraherende stemmer trenger inn til dem.

“Herregud, som det regner!” utbryter en av gutta, Vilde får ikke med seg hvem, men spretter opp for å se ut av vinduet. Den tunge lufta har endelig implodert i mangfoldige, store regndråper. Vinden kaster omkring på de høye palmene. Virker ikke som noen synes det gjør noe, for lufta kjennes lettere så fort de setter opp vinduet, og humøret er på topp sånn jevnt over hos vennene. Den neste halvtimen fylles med prating, latter, klasking i våte klær og sandaler og en romstering uten all like for å få alle klare til å stikke til Juan-Les-Pins. Vilde og Magnus lar dem få styre på. Selv trekker Vilde på seg den rosa kjolen med små epleblomster og sminker seg diskret inn i lommespeilet mens de sitter ved kjøkkenbordet. Det som er på størrelse med et frimerke og kun har plass til de to. Så tar hun for seg Eva og eyelineren hennes. Prøver å hjelpe venninnen som best hun kan.

Allerede mens taxien suser gjennom tynt befolkede gater, klarner det opp igjen. Når de går ut av bilene utenfor Le Phenicia kjennes bare restene av en mild vind som stryker mot huden. Restauranten ligger midt i smørøyet. Bugner av spennende mat, ikke helt billig, men akkurat det er det visst lite som er her på stedet. De kaprer bord med god utsikt til markedet og alle salgsbodene den ene veien og diverse designforretninger og klubber den andre. Det har allerede begynt å mørkne og fra der de sitter kan de se lys langs hele strandpromenaden, helt til nabobyene.

Maten smaker fantastisk. En liten motvekt til det ihjelgrillede kjøttet hun fikk i går. Det som liksom skulle være steak hachee, men som Noora døpte om til steak flambee så kjapt den ble satt foran dem. Vilde spiser ikke ofte libanesisk, men finner fort ut at shawarma og hummus er en perfekt kombo.

Stemningen har tatt seg kraftig opp, omtrent like mange hakk som gradestokken har sunket. Hun får til og med spørsmål om det virkelig er noe i alle de fiskespaene de ser er satt opp langs markedet her. Har ikke hun peiling på sånt? Og Vilde svarer gjerne, med en såpass positiv vinkling at Eva og Noora begge ser ut som de kunne tenke seg en runde etterpå. Etter den neste drinken, kanskje?

De har allerede oppdaget at bartenderen her digger å mikse drinker. Det begynte med en Strawberry Daiquiri-dessert, men var fort over på både Singapore Sling og Moscow Mule. Uansett bestemmer de seg for å holde på bordet. De sitter perfekt her. Vil sikkert stikke og danse etterhvert, men for nå er hele stedet bare perfekt sentralt for alt de vil gjøre. Og alle kan gå litt til og fra, gjøre akkurat det de har lyst til.

Isak og Even forsvinner ganske kjapt hånd i hånd ned mot stranda. Jonas stirrer vekselsvis ned i den blå drinken sin og delvis etter dem, helt til mørket sluker dem og de er ute av syne.  
“Tror ikke vil skal regne med dem noe mer i kveld, ass!” mumler han og tar en stor slurk. “Adios, Motherfucker - shit, denne var det liv i!” Drinken han har valgt har fem typer sprit, og Jonas ser ut til å ha glemt at standarden her i landet er litt annerledes enn de knepne centiliterne i Oslo. Men altså - om han vil drikke seg kanakas - værsågod.

Selv har Vilde noe hun kanskje vil kalle litt mer raffinerte planer for kvelden, og trenger ikke mye overtalelse for å få med seg Sana og Chris på en runde langs salgsbodene. De treffer på Noora og Eva, fornøyde på myke føtter. Noora kjøper seg en superfin, lyseblå sarong. Påstår at man aldri kan få for mange saronger, og har så klart veldig rett i det. Når de er rundt nesten hele markedet, blunker Chris til henne og ber henne gå og leke med Magnus. De andre har nemlig ting å fikse, og det er visst en butikk der borte som kan passe til akkurat den typen fiksing. Vilde snur seg og går, ikke det minste fornærma over å bli sendt vekk.

Chris vet det ikke selv, men den bemerkningen der.. Vel, det var kanskje akkurat den hun trengte? Akkurat den som får henne til å ta imot den litt sjøgrønne Blue Hawaiian-drinken Magnus har kjøpt til henne med et overveldende smil, selv om gutta er litt blandet selskap akkurat der og da. Jonas snøvler allerede og Mahdi og Yousef sitter fordypet i en eller annen musikkapp. Men det gjør ingen verdens ting. Magnus er der, og Magnus har en plan.  
“Hva sier du, Vilde, skal vi tatovere oss?” Han er så ivrig at det ikke kunne falle henne inn å komme med et blankt nei, selv om tatovering nok er det siste hun ønsker seg her i verden. Måtte i så fall være tatovert eyeliner eller noe i den duren. “Ja, ikke på ekte, da. Fake-tattis, liksom.” Han har merket skepsisen.

“Hvor da?” spør hun ertende i et ubetenksomt øyeblikk. Magnus ser ut som han må tenke seg veldig om.  
“Hm.. Hva med på rumpa? Du hadde kledd en skikkelig tattis litt sånn opp mot venstre hofte!” Hun må smile litt av at hun klarte å gå rett i fella.  
“Åh..” begynner hun. “Var ikke det jeg mente, da.” Han reiser seg og rekker henne hånda. Peker bort på en som sitter i en liten bod på hjørnet. En hun og jentene vandret ganske elegant forbi.

“Jeg synes nemlig vi skal ha en sånn pargreie!” Magnus har tatt hånda hennes og snakker mens de går.  
“Går det an?” Vilde vet jo utmerket godt at det går an, men hun digger tanken, og vil så gjerne høre han si det.  
“Ja, sånn to som hører sammen. Du kan ha en måne og jeg kan ha en sol for eksempel? Husker du at du pleide å kalle meg solen din?” Hun fniser. Kommer på alle de rare tingene de sa til hverandre i begynnelsen. Hvor fint det var å finne en som er like glad i å drømme seg bort som hun selv er.  
“Hva med en løve til deg?” halvveis hvisker hun i øret hans.

Han ler, men det er nok ikke det han vil ha.  
“Nei, hva skal du ha da? Vi må ha noe som passer sammen, liksom. Poenget er jo å vise at vi hører sammen!” Magnus går ved siden av henne, og kan ikke se det, men Vilde smiler nå. Bredt. Og smilet blir ikke noe mindre når han fortsetter. “Vi kan ta det nå, og se om vi liker det? Og hvis vi synes det er kult, tar vi hver vår på ekte når vi gifter oss.”  
“Gifter oss?” Hun må bare stoppe og se på han. Hørte jo at dette var en sånn typisk oppriktig Magnus-uttalelse som bare kommer rett fra levra lenge før han har fått tenkt seg om. Han henter seg ikke inn igjen heller. Fortsetter isteden på samme tankegang.  
“Ja, så klart. Vi må jo nesten det, da? Du har vel ikke tenkt å sette fire lausunger til verden, liksom?”

For akkurat den siste uttalelsen får han et kyss. Et sånt med en god porsjon latter i munnvikene, som varer og får folk til å snu seg og kikke på dem med drømmende øyne. De står der litt i sin egen lille boble. Bare de to og et mylder av folk på en og samme tid. Det skulle så lite til før hele kvelden ble annerledes. Før alt ble fint og de tunge tankene fra før i dag er helt visket vekk.  
“Okei,” medgir hun. “Skjønner hva du mener. Vi må nok gifte oss en eller annen gang, ja. Sånn for ungenes skyld, liksom..” Så tar hun hånda hans og drar han bort mot tatovøren. “Men først vil jeg faktisk veldig gjerne ha den der månen!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ja.. Hvordan kan Vilde være annet enn litt misunnelig på alt som skjer rundt henne? Men hun holder så klart ryggen raknog hodet høyt.  
> Spent på hva dere synes❤️


	37. Et blikk mot stjernene

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man kan få nog av strandlivet ibland, åtminstone om man heter Noora och är hungrig på intryck av alla de slag. Och på att återse Cannes i hela sin glans! Något mindre hektiskt, nu när filmfestivalen är över för i år, men fortfarande lika vackert. En perfekt dag för att skriva och strosa längs stadens egen Walk of fame, medan man funderar på alla människoöden som utspelat sig här - på eller utanför filmduken. 
> 
> Man behöver faktiskt inte se längre än till sina egna vänner för att finna de mest episka kärlekshistorierna någonsin. De som har tagit slut och sin dröjer sig kvar som behagliga minnen. De som fortgår och växer för varje dag. Och så de som inte riktigt verkar vilja ta fart... 
> 
> Fell in love with the summer  
> But I'm just blowing in the wind  
> Fell in love with the darkness  
> But the truth is hanging in the night  
> Hanging in the night, oh-oh
> 
> We're just having a good time, honey  
> No need to apply  
> No pressure  
> We're just having a good time
> 
> Darling, you give me shelter  
> From the noise that drowns out the love  
> And I want to discover  
> All the things that make you come alive  
> All the things that make you come alive, oh-oh

**Dag 20 - Cannes - Noora**

_Det er ikke første gang jeg besøker Cannes, men femte. Klok av skade leide vi sykler i Antibes. Det er det beste fremkomstmiddelet gjennom gater med evig trafikkork, for det er det virkelig her i byen. Biler, mennesker, segways - et mylder av fremkomstmidler og mennesker på og i dem. Ikke rart, så klart, for Cannes er virkelig en flott by som har noe for alle. Sol og sjø, gamle steinkirker og en glamorøs handlegate på et og samme sted._

_Hadde det vært en annen dag, ville kanskje mørke limousiner forsøkt å presse seg gjennom menneskehavet. En dag i mai, kanskje? En festivaldag med filmvisninger fra tidlig morgen til sent på kveld og galla på kveldstid? Faktisk var vi der en gang. Wilhelm og jeg.. Ja, jeg har vel nevnt Wilhelm? Eksen som har en far med kontakter på de rette stedene og klarte å skaffe oss festivalbilletter med overnatting på Carlton til min 20-årsdag? Et forsøk i å rette opp i månedens aktuelle konflikt, som vi villig takket ja til._

_Ja, det var en drøm, ja det var magisk. Store opplevelser rullet uavbrutt over det hvite lerretet i et forsøk på å kåre kremen av 5000 påmeldte filmer. Vi så askepottdrama laget av en ukjent filmskaper fra Burma. En film vi aldri ville fått se hjemme på berget, fordi publikum er lite, blockbustere selger og penga rår._

_Her i Cannes var akkurat det helt annerledes. Husker at jeg kjente en slags en lykke i å se folk kjempe med tørre nevene for å få billetter til det vi i Norge kaller smale filmer. At det lages fest og glamour rundt samtlige kandidater, godt hjulpet av fotografkorpset som ivrig og utrettelig knipser de som tråkker over den røde løperen._

_Vi hadde noen fantastiske dager her den gangen, og jeg er er sikker på at inntil flere i dagens reisefølge misunner oss inderlig. Noen ville gjerne være en del av glamouren, andre har et oppriktig ønske om å se hver film som noensinne er vist på et lerret._

_Det eneste jeg husker at jeg savnet den gangen, var kvinner. Ja, det høres kanskje dumt ut, men jeg klarer faktisk ikke helt å forstå hvorfor seleksjonene har så vanvittig høy pikkføring. Akkurat det året vi var der var det faktisk ingen kvinnelige regissører med i hovedkonkurransen. Catherine Deneuve hadde nettopp blitt tegnet i de mest usjarmerende streker på forsiden av Charlie Hebdo. med kommentaren: «Mistenkelig gjenstand observert på Croisetten!» og lot dem komme unna med det. Faktisk fikk hun den enormt lite flatterende forsiden forelagt for første gang her, på pressekonferansen for festivalen. Og hvordan håndterte hun det? Ved å berømme magasinet for å gjøre jobben sin. Hatten av! Tviler på jeg hadde klart å gjøre det samme. Ikke i 2019 og ikke nå._

_I år var det visst fem kvinner med, og mange av filmene i årets utvalg har gode kvinneroller. Egentlig veldig på sin plass, for jeg fant ut at nesten 50 prosent av filmene som lages i Frankrike har kvinnelige regissører! Dessuten finnes det utrolig mange skuespillerprestasjoner som burde være prisbelønt, selv om de kvinnelige karakterene stort sett er offer for drama og konflikter som er påført dem, og selv bare vil gjøre det beste i en stadig mer umulig situasjon.._

“Noora? Kommer du, eller? Vi er faktisk skikkelig sultne!”  
“Ja, Even skal absolutt ta bilde av oss på den der “Walk of fame”-greia”  
Stemmene til Eva og Isak rusker henne ut av notatene sine. Det er hakket for mye sol og varme til å dra på iPaden i dag, så Noora har sittet og notert for hånd i den lille, blomstrete skriveboka mens de andre stakk inn i en eller annen designerforretning. Ikke at de har råd til å kjøpe noe, men kikke skal de visst åkke som. Noora slår boka pent sammen og legger den i sekken igjen. Skal fylle på mer og renskrive alt senere.

Hun må innrømme at det er et visst sus over å sitte akkurat her. Langs Croisetten på en av de famøse blå stolene; de som på så mange måter har blitt ikoniske her på rivieraen. Hun har sett dem på utallige glossy bilder med den ene filmstjerna etter den andre, og det er gøy å tenke på at akkurat her kan Sylvester Stallone ha sittet en gang. Eller Johnny Depp, eller Leonardo di Caprio for alt hun vet. Eller vent - hva med en av de flotte kvinnelige skuespillerne og regissørene som har sittet her på promenaden? Jodie Foster, kanskje? Eller Cate Blanchett? Noora har ikke helt oversikten over hvem som har vært her eller ikke.

På en måte gjenopplever hun turen med William ved å være her nå. Husker hvordan de snek seg rundt blant alle de stivpyntede folkene og prøvde å passe inn. Lo så de grein da William feila totalt og sølte wasabi og kaviar utover dem begge. Hvem mestra vel å spise sushi som stående buffet, lissom? I alle fall ikke de to!

Det var virkelig en fin tur, det der. Minnene tar henne tilbake til den gang William og hun hadde god tid til hverandre og gir henne lyst til å skype med han en av dagene. Hun lurer på hva han driver med for tida. Hørte jo fra han i Roma, men etter det har det vært stille. Noora vedder på at New York er et ganske fett sted å være, men kjenner hun William rett, er han nok også rimelig seriøs i jobben sin. Spørs egentlig om han får opplevd byen noe særlig. Kanskje hun kan prøve å kontakte han når de sitter på toget i kveld? De skulle jo ha wi-fi der, og det er sikkert mulig å finne tid.

De er helt sant at de har leid sykler for å ta seg frem til byen. Sykla den fine kystlinjen fra Antibes. Forbi Juan-Les-Pins igjen, Golfe Juan og så, vips var de i Cannes. Det er egentlig ikke langt i det hele tatt. De vurderte først å ta toget, men kom over en sykkelutleie på stasjonen, og var kjapt enige om at litt vind i håret kunne bli en bra ting. Det er langt ifra så varmt som i går, men 27 grader er heller ikke en temperatur å spøke med.

Nå triller de syklene langs Croisetten mens praten går. Selv om det er mange sommerturister i byen dag, er det veldig langt unna det glamorøse men masete preget byen får når alle kjendisene ruller inn. Even ser ut som han er oppriktig lei seg for at han ennå ikke har vært til stede her under filmfestivalen. Virker ganske misunnelig på Noora når hun forteller små anekdoter fra sitt festivalbesøk, så Isak tar hånda hans og lover å sjekke mulighetene for å dra en gang i fremtiden. Mener det må være en god byttehandel mot at Even blir med på omvisning på CERN.  
“Går det an?” Eva høres litt skeptisk ut.  
“Jepp.” Isak nikker ivrig. “Jeg har sjekka.”

Når de kommer til _Allee des Etoiles du Cinema_ er til og med Eva i fyr og flamme. Mer enn Noora har sett henne på et par dager. Hun løper fra plakett til plakett og leter fram den ene stjernen etter den andre. Ingen av dem har noen gang vært i Hollywood, men dette er Europas svar på den berømmelige stjerneveien eller _Walk of Fame_ som finnes der. De finner både Sharon Stone, Mel Gibson og Julie Andrews. Even leter litt ekstra etter Nicole Kidman, men finner henne ikke. Merkelig, for hun var fast gjest ved festivalen i mange år. Eva leter mellom alle de franske skuespillerne. Annonserer høylytt at hun ikke aner hvem de er, og ender med å ta bilde sammen med håndavtrykket til Meryl Streep, en skuespiller de alle kan like.

Palais des Festivals et des Congres, selve bygningen der hvor festivalen pleier å foregå, er ganske så tom og forlatt. Selv om det fremdeles er et kultursenter og har en bugnende sommerutstilling, blir det ikke helt det samme uten stjerner, limousiner og paparazzier. Når det ikke er noe arrangement her, kan de gå bort og studere filmplakatene i ro og mak. Dessuten ligger hele bygningen virkelig fint til ved havna og sjøen. Utsikten til de fjonge yachtene er umiskjennelig. En havn som dette finner man ikke hvor som helst. Noora og Even diskuterer et øyeblikk hvorfor i all verden de valgte å reise på denne ferien med tog fremfor yacht og avtaler ny tur så snart de har råd.

De trenger faktisk ikke gå lenger enn rundt neste sving, før de så godt som snubler over Philcat. Noora har lest om dem på TripAdvisor, og hadde faktisk i bakhodet at det kunne være kult å sjekke dem ut. De omtales utrolig gode på lokal mat til en rimelig penge, så de bestemmer seg for å kjøpe med seg baguetter. Tar med en salade nicoise på deling. Vil jo smake når de først er her. Finne ut om den lokale varianten er noe i nærheten av den litt slappe de kjenner fra Norge. Eva stapper alt i den snodige sykkelveska hun fikk med på kjøpet, før de setter seg på syklene og finner tilbake til blåstolene igjen.

Stemningen er god mens de spiser. De prater de om løst og fast, bare de fire. Til og med Eva tryller fram en liten latter av Isaks skrå betraktninger om folk som går forbi. Resten av gjengen ville ha en stranddag til, men Noora og Even var begge fast bestemte på å få med seg Cannes. Var skjønt enige om at at det var for ille å være så nære uten å besøke stedet. Noora mistenker at Isak først og fremst er her fordi Even vil, og at Eva har rømt fra Jonas for anledningen.

Hun har fortalt alt som skjedde og Noora har forsøkt å trøste og rådgi så godt det lar seg gjøre. Det vanskeligste har vært hvordan Jonas har oppført seg så distansert etter den natta. At det virker som han vegrer seg for et eller annet. Noora tenker hele runddansen er en hun har hørt om utallige ganger før. Synes liksom det har vært det samme så lenge de har kjent hverandre. Av og på, frem og tilbake, år etter år. Et par ganger har hun møtt blikkene til Isak. Skjønt at de har fått høre hver sin variant av denne historien. Kanskje de bør slå seg sammen? Finne på noe lurt? For Noora har foreslått at Eva skal snakke. Stille Jonas til veggs, spørre han skikkelig; men det virker ikke helt som det går inn. Når prøver Isak seg og Noora følger oppmerksomt med.

“Du vet du bare kan snakke med, han?” Kommentaren kommer litt ut av intet. Kanskje fordi de snakka om hvordan Jonas var på leting etter et vaskeri i morges og Eva ble taus igjen? Isak setter øynene i henne, men Eva bare stirrer ned i maten sin.  
“Ikke bland deg du og, da.” svarer hun mutt.  
“Jeg blander meg ikke! Okei - kanskje jeg blander meg litt, da.. Men jeg vet jo hva som skjedde, liksom. Vil bare det beste.. Eller at dere skal finne ut hva som er det beste.” Eva sender han bare et skeptisk blikk og Noora benytter sjansen til å dytte borti beinet hans med foten. Fremdeles ikke anledningen for dette. Det vet hun, som lå våken halve natta og hørte på Evas halvknuste ønsker og oppkonstruerte teorier.

“Hæ? Hva er det dere snakker om?” Even snapper hodet opp fra kameraet. Har sittet og fiklet med det en stund. Tatt et par bilder. Tydelig at han egentlig ikke har fått med seg noe særlig av de siste dagenes lavmælte drama. Isak legger en hånd på låret hans og hvisker han noe i øret. Han er tydelig ivrig på å avlede oppmerksomheten. Kanskje like greit, tenker Noora. De skal tross alt sykle hele veien tilbake sammen, og dette er et ikke-tema, noe også Isak har innsett nå .

Isteden får han Even til å stille som fotograf før de skal kaste seg på syklene igjen, og Even tar oppdraget gladelig. Får overlevert Nooras mobil også for bildetagning, for dette har hun på følelsen av vil være et fint minne å ha med seg videre. Hun kan ikke dy seg for å kommentere at hun garantert ikke har noe snusk på mobilen, så han kan bare sjekke.. Får en latter fra Eva og et smalt, halvfornøyd blikk fra Isak i retur.

De stiller seg sammen langs muren som rammer inn den berømte boulevarden; omringet av de blå stolene, med sjøen i ryggen og et par forankrede yachter duppende i bakgrunnen. Jentene på hver sin side av Isak. armene rundt han og hendene knyttet i hverandre. Det blir et veldig fint bilde. Et av de Noora vet hun kommer til å ta vare på. Hun sender til de andre over messenger. For å dele, og med en liten hilsen om at de nå har tenkt seg tilbake.

Som en sentimental ettertanke legger hun bildet i den gamle kollektivchatten også. Ja, det er så godt som død, men av og til ramler det inn en hilsen der fra den ene eller andre. Lenge siden, men allikevel.. Kanskje det er liv i dem? Kanskje følger de med? Som hun håpet, svarene ramler inn ganske kjapt.

 **Linn:**  
Skal dere innom Danmark også?

 **Isak:**  
Hey - har du spurt om lov til å dele, kanskje?

 **Eskild:**  
Næmmen - finingene på tur, jo! Stor klem til alle fra Martin og meg ❤️

 **William:**  
❤️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vi måtte bare en liten tur innom glamorens høyborg mens de først var i nærheten! Selv om de ikke akkurat sover på Eden Rock hotel, er jeg sikker på at våre venner kjenner litt på palmesuset.  
> Håper dere likte Nooras lille feminismerant. Vi blir veldig glade for noen ord om hva dere tenker.


	38. Gamla och nya minnen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Förra kapitlen: Vilde har drömt om att få fira sin födelsedag på den franska rivieran, men vännerna verkar ivriga på att komma vidare, och ingen nämner den stundande dagen med så mycket som ett ord. Har de glömt, kanske? Till och med Magnus?  
> En kväll i Juan-Les-Pins, med god mat, goda drinkar och goda (om än lite tröga) vänner gör allt lite lättare. Men helt nöjd är hon inte.  
> Dagen efter tar våra journalistvänner Noora och Even med sig Isak och Eva på en cykeltur till Cannes. Filmfestivalen är över för i år, men hela staden andas av alla skådespelare som hållit till här. En utmärkt dag att filosofera över ännu ett resebrev... och deras egna, personliga kärlekshistorier!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Er det noen som virkelig har elsket å være i Italia, så er det Eva. Å krysse over til Frankrike kjennes mer som å bevege seg inn på usikkert territorie. Særlig fordi hun allerede har minner fra dette landet, og da særlig fra Paris. Minner med Jonas som ser ut til å være hennes akilleshæl for tiden. Skal han virkelig forbli sånn? Er de låst i en evig syklus, eller er det mulig å lage nye minner? Er det en ting Eva vet, så er det at det ihvertfall aldri kommer til å gå om hun ikke prøver.
> 
> Nager dans les eaux troubles  
> Des lendemains  
> Attendre ici la fin  
> Flotter dans l'air trop lourd  
> Du presque rien  
> À qui tendre la main
> 
> Si je dois tomber de haut  
> Que ma chute soit lente  
> Je n'ai trouvé de repos  
> Que dans l'indifférence  
> Pourtant, je voudrais retrouver l'innocence  
> Mais rien n'a de sens, et rien ne va

**Dag 20 - En sydfransk järnväg - Eva**

Det regnar när de lämnar Antibes. Ett stilla, strilande sommarregn, som ett sorts farväl, en avrundning av de soliga dagarna de haft där. Vilde står bredvid henne i den trånga korridoren, tyst stirrande genom tågfönstret med något allvarligt, nästan melankoliskt i blicken. Eva undrar så vad hon tänker på. Besviken på dagarna vid rivieran? Det kan lätt bli så när man har dragit på sig för stora förväntningar. Eller tvärtom, hon har haft de bästa dagarna i sitt liv och är inte redo att bryta upp? Eva kan inte komma sig för att fråga.

De har en lång resa framför sig. Noora har bokat in dem på ett tåg som tydligen ska göra flera, längre stopp på vägen, så att sträckan som borde ta sex timmar, kommer att ta närmare tio. Men det är lika bra, så får de sova ordentligt. Hon är ganska trött, faktiskt. Solsken och frisk luft har den effekten. Cykelturen tidigare idag har gjort sitt till också, och hon börjar ana värk i muskler som hon knappt vetat att hon hade. Shit, när blev hon så otränad? Det får hon göra något åt när hon kommer hem till Bergen. En sjuksköterska måste vara stark och pigg, trots allt.

Längre ner i korridoren hör hon Isak och Even nojsa och småprata tillsammans. Ett stort skratt rungar i väggarna, när Isak försöker värja sig från Evens närgångna kameralins.

“Men vad håller du på med, ska du inte filma ut genom fönstret?”

“Nej, jag vill ha med dig!”

“Varför då, är det till nästa födelsedagsvideo eller något?”

“Ja, vet du vad den ska heta? Pojken som aldrig spårade ur!”

Vilde möter hennes blick och ler. Ett litet, inåtvänt leende, men ändå. Eva vet vad hon tänker. De där två, alltså. Isak och Even. De verkar ha fått någon sorts extra skjuts i och med förlovningen, och är plötsligt kärare och gulligare med varandra än någonsin förut. Eller så är det resan som gör det, som plockar bort fem-sex år och förflyttar dem tillbaka i tiden. Så är det nog, när hon tänker efter. Hon har sett samma fenomen hos de andra också.

De hade visst haft en bra dag, de som stannat kvar i Antibes. Badat och gått på stan. Hittat ett absintmuseum (det finns visst museum för allt) med bar, där det både fanns roliga hattar och illgröna rusdrycker att testa. Bilderna på Vildes instagram var många och kreativa, och Eva blev nästan avundsjuk ett tag. Men bara nästan. Hennes dag i Cannes, med Noora och killarna, var också ganska svårslagen.

Jonas var, till skillnad mot Mahdi och Magnus, tyst när de möttes upp, men han verkade också lugnare på något vis. Resignerad, kanske. Undvek henne inte på samma sätt, och mötte till och med hennes blick när han svarade på tilltal.

Det har varit fint att få ett par dagar tätt intill Noora, att sova tillsammans, precis som för i tiden, och bara ösa ur sig allt som rör sig inne i huvudet på henne. Lite svårt att veta var man ska börja, bara, när det gäller Jonas. Hon har fått medge att hon kanske varit lite förhastad, den där morgonen i Verona. Att hon läste in för mycket, och helt felaktiga saker, i hans stillsamma konfrontation. Kanske var det hennes undermedvetna som försökte skydda henne, på något vis. Sa henne att det vore bäst att ta avstånd medan det fortfarande fanns tid.

“Har du aldrig tänkt på varför det blir såhär, gång på gång?” frågade Noora milt tidigare, när de cyklade längs den turkosblå kustremsan, på hemväg från besöket i filmstaden. “Varför ni söker er till varandra?”

“Vi känner ju varandra…” svarade Eva vagt, prövande.  “Vi vet vad vi kan vänta oss, och att det inte blir en massa krångel efteråt....”

“Vad är det som är annorlunda den här gången då, tror du?”

“Nej men, det är väl att vi måste fortsätta umgås… att vi inte bara kan åka tillbaka hem till varsin stad och fortsätta med våra liv.”

“Men ni har det ju uppenbart jobbigt, båda två… kan det inte vara så, att ni faktiskt vill vara tillsammans?”

“Fast vi vet ju hur bra _det_ brukar bli,” sa Eva med ett torrt, glädjelöst skratt. Och så kom Isak ifatt deras cyklar och de fick annat att prata om.

Det är samma argument som hon brukar dra för sig själv. Jonas, den välkända, hemvana ungdomskärleken som aldrig riktigt verkar vilja släppa taget om henne. Jättehärlig att prata och umgås med, eller stjäla några privata timmar efter en fest. Är det inte bra att de kan ha det så? Utan att behöva bekymra sig om alla de tråkiga delarna av ett förhållande. Allt ansvar och all hänsyn som måste tas. Utan att behöva göra avkall på sin egen integritet, eller sin självsäkerhet.  

Plötsligt vet hon vad det är som skrämmer henne. Det är sextonåringen. Den sköra, osäkra flickan som aldrig riktigt vågade lita på pojkvännen. Som inte kunde tro på att hon faktiskt var värd det här, att få vara älskad och lycklig. Som levde med en konstant oro att det skulle tas ifrån henne. Eva har slutit fred med henne, men det betyder inte att hon någonsin mer vill bli henne.

Kanske är det en liten gest för henne, den sextonåriga Eva, också. Att ta vad hon vill ha, gång på gång. Och sedan gå innan kraven börjar smyga sig på. Kraven och tvivlet. Som för att bevisa att det är hon som har övertaget. Frågan är bara vem hon vill bevisa det för? Sig själv eller Jonas?

Tåget kränger till, och hon sliter sig motvilligt från det smutsiga, regnvattensrandiga, tågfönstret. Går tillbaka till kupén, där Chris, Sana och Yousef har plockat fram en kortlek och är i färd med att gå igenom reglerna för ett spel som hon aldrig har hört talas om. Nickar till svar när de frågar om hon vill vara med.

Det känns som om de är på väg mot ett nytt land, även om de redan har varit i Frankrike i ett par dagar. Kanske är det för att Paris för alltid kommer att ha en speciell plats i hennes hjärta, laddad med minnen från resan efter videregående, den sista lyckliga tiden med Jonas. Att åka tillbaka nu, när allt är så här, känns som lite av en konfrontation.

Och så gör det väl sitt till att hon verkligen älskade Italien. Varenda minut, efter att de klivit av tåget efter den strapatsrika resan från Salzburg, räknar hon till den bästa tiden på hela resan. Kanske har hon varit italiensk i ett tidigare liv eller något. Hon kände sig faktiskt helt enkelt hemma i det vackra landet, lika mycket på Roms gator som i småbyarna utanför Verona.

Hon fiskar upp mobiltelefonen från kjolfickan och öppnar chatfunktionen igen. Ler när hon ser meddelandet som trillat in tidigare, de lyckliga orden från Giovanni som hade strålande nyheter. Inspirerad av Isaks och Evens förlovning, hade han tagit mod till sig, och äntligen kommit ut för sina föräldrar. De hade tagit det mycket bättre än han befarat, och han hade Eva att tacka för att han äntligen vågat, sa han.

Det får väl vara som det vill med det där. Visst pushade hon honom en del, men han gjorde jobbet själv. Tog tag i det som var jobbigt och som skrämde honom allra mest. Och om Giovanni, en blyg och tanig 19-åring, vågade utmana sin rädsla och sina förutfattade meningar på det sättet... varför skulle inte _ho_ n våga?

Att återvända till Paris, och skapa nya minnen där, kan kanske vara en bra start. För även om hon de senaste fem åren alltid har tänkt på den platsen som hennes och Jonas, är det faktiskt mycket mer än så. I Paris bor Adam, och honom har ingen av dem träffat sedan Sanas bröllop för ett år sedan. Hon ser fram emot att låta honom visa dem sin stad, att se den på ett annat sätt än genom ögonen på en romantisk backpacker.

Med den nya tillförsikten kittlande som resfeber i magen, faller hon in när Chris skrattar åt något dråpligt som Sana har sagt. Sedan sträcker ut handen för att ta emot, när Yousef kuperar kortleken och börjar dela.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kära läsare! Vi författare möttes tack vare ödet (eller ett visst, fanatiskt beroende) som tog oss ut på en lång tågresa. Ikväll, tack vare ao3 och en expressbuss, sitter vi här tillsammans för att posta detta kapitel.  
> Vi är så innerligt glada att ni följer med oss vidare <3


	39. Ikke få panikk!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Forrige kapittel: Den gamle ærverdige togruta, Le Train Bleu tar dem fra sør til nord i Frankrike akkurat passe kjapt og effektivt. Og hvor greit er det ikke å få en god natts søvn til toget som ruller sakte men sikkert nordover? Eva er på vei inn på usikkert territorie. Særlig fordi hun allerede har minner fra dette Paris. Minner med Jonas som ser ut til å være hennes akilleshæl for tiden. Skal han virkelig forbli sånn? Kommer minnene til å komme tilbake igjen? Bety noe på denne turen? Eva funderer seg gjennom togturen med vennene ved sin side og et fremdeles uavklart forhold til Jonas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Äntligen är de i Paris! Even har sett fram emot den här etappen av resan. Arkitekturen, maten, språket, kulturen... om Verona var romantikens huvudstad, är detta skönhetens! Dessutom bor hans gamle vän Adam, som han inte har träffat på alltför länge, här. Men resan har varit lång och stadsvandringen blir inte helt som han tänkt sig. Annorlunda betyder inte nödvändigtvis dåligt, dock, och kanske är det så att Paris inte bara innehåller gamla bekantskaper, utan även nya!
> 
> He went to Paris  
> Looking for answers  
> To questions that bothered him so  
> He was impressive  
> Young and aggressive  
> Savin' the world on his own  
> But the warm summer breezes  
> The French wines and cheeses  
> Put his ambition at bay  
> His summers and winters  
> Scattered like splinters  
> And four to five years slipped away

**Dag 21 - Paris - Even**

_Paris, France's capital, is a major European city and a global center for art, fashion, gastronomy and culture. Its 19th-century cityscape is crisscrossed by wide boulevards and the River Seine. Beyond such landmarks as the Eiffel Tower and the 12th-century, Gothic Notre-Dame cathedral, the city is known for its cafe culture and designer boutiques along the Rue du Faubourg Saint-Honoré._

Isak er ekstremt søt når han leser høyt på klønete engelsk. Sånn alt for søt til at Even våger å kringkaste det. Da blir han bare grumpy, eller pleier i alle fall å bli det. Han står og messer om byen. Leser opp alt guideboka har å fortelle. De har allerede hørt alt hvordan Paris ble til som en handelsutpost for romere og keltere og Magnus har himla med øynene minst tre ganger. Isak blir mer og mer gretten hver gang et øyenbryn går en millimeter utenfor sporet, så Even bestemmer seg for å utfordre han. Bykser fram og snapper etter guideboka. Vrenger den ut av henda på han mens gutta ler.  
“Slutt’a!” hviner Isak i skrekkblandet fryd. 

De står midt i en gate de ikke aner navnet på. Myk sand under tærne er bytta ut med asfalt og brostein. Dessuten er de en smule overtrøtte alle sammen. Riktignok har de sovet på toget, men sjekk-inn på vandrerhjemmet kan ikke skje før i kveld, og Adam er fremdeles på jobb. Derfor denne gatevandringen. Akkurat nå er Even litt usikker på hvor de befinner seg. Han bare dilter etter de andre, og både Mahdi og Isak ser ut til å vite hva de vil. 

Even liker seg i Paris, har han bestemt. Liker de lyse fasadene og brede boulevardene. Det lille hintet av historisk sus som smyger seg rundt hvert gatehjørne. Og mest av alt, ruvende over det hele, liker han Isaks fascinasjon for stedet og for å finne ut mer. 

De har delt seg i gutta og jentene for en gangs skyld. Egentlig mest fordi det ble upraktisk å dilte 11 stykker sammen. Sana og Yousef stakk seg vekk allerede før det. Skal fikse noe til Vildes bursdag på den store moskeen. Dessuten har Sana en utstilling på Institut du Monde Arabe hun veldig gjerne vil se, var Yousef sin forklaring. Ettersom Paris og Frankrike huser mange marokkanere, er det marokkansk kunst som er temaet der i år. 

Været er litt så som så. De har forlatt det evige solskinnet sør for alpene og lufta er helt annerledes her i Paris. Faktisk ser det ut som det når som helst kan komme en skur, men i så fall får de bare finne en kafé. I grunnen er Even mer enn klar for å sette seg ned. Etter over ei uke i sandaler, hadde han glemt sokkene da de bytta til sko i morges, og nå truer gnagsår med å poppe frem både her og der. 

Han skotter bort på butikkfasaden de står ved. _Monoprix_ står det, i store, røde bokstaver. Ser ut til at de selger dagligvarer, men et utvalg av paraplyer, sminke og toalettsaker kan også skimtes gjennom vindusglasset. Sannsynligvis har de både sokker og gnagsårplaster også. 

Det er Isak som bærer sekken deres for øyeblikket, så Even rekker han både mobilen sin og guideboka.  
“Kan du holde denne mens jeg løper inn for å se etter sokker og plaster?” Isak nikker. Drar opp en tjuer fra bukselomma.  
“Betal med denne, da. Vi venter her!” Gutta nikker samtykkende, i bakgrunnen mens Even legger ut på sokkejakt.

Butikken er utrolig mye større enn den så ut fra utsiden. Det hele er mildt sagt forvirrende. Han spør ei jente om hvor sokkene står, men hun ser bare surt på han. Var nok syk den dagen de hadde smilekurs og er tydelig misfornøyd for at han spurte på engelsk. Hun mumler noen gloser på fransk, men peker og nikker i retning rulletrappa, og Even kjenner at bare tanken på å måtte vandre for mye rundt stresser han litt. 

Nede finner han stort sett vin, bøker og skolestartartikler; så han spør igjen og befinner seg fort i heisen på vei opp to etasjer på tips fra en fyr med lagertralle. Hvileløst vandrer han rundt der oppe til han endelig finner noen hyllerader med sokker. Siste hjørnet han sjekker, så klart. 

Der blir han pekt ned i hovedetasjen igjen når han spør etter plaster. Begynner å kjenne seg både andpusten og desorientert nå. Lurer på om gutta undrer hvor han blir av.. Håper de har klart å bli stående på samme sted. Tenk om de skulle miste hverandre? Ideen kjennes egentlig hakket for reell akkurat nå til at Even har lyst til å dulte borti den.

Innen Even har fått alt han lette etter, betalt og satt på seg begge deler, aner han ingenting lenger. Verken hvor han kom fra eller hvor han er. Heldigvis får et glimt av store skyvedører han til å trekke et lettelsens sukk. Det _må_ være dem. 

Han tar rommet i noe sånt som tre byks og stormer ut.. Skal til å strene mot det sykkelstativet gutta stod ved, når han innser at det slettes ikke er der han er. Fasaden på den andre siden av gata ligner ikke en gang på der han gikk inn. Her er hvite, nakne marmorbygg, men der gutta står og venter på han, var det snirklete fasader og masse trær langs hovedgata. 

Shit! Viktig at han hører på rett, indre stemme nå, at han ikke får panikk - selv uten håndkle..  
Heh.. Han merker at han ikke klarer å være spesielt morsom akkurat nå..  
Selv om han forsøker å ikke gire seg opp, holde hodet kaldt; kan han ikke nekte for at hjertet dundrer harde, tunge slag som dirrer gjennom hele kroppen.  
_Det kan da ikke være så vanskelig?_

Han får vel bare vandre rundt bygningen isteden? Begynner å gå og runder et hjørne og et hjørne til. Vandrer noen meter nedover ei gate han kjente seg litt skråsikker på var rett. Syntes han så de mørke krøllene til Jonas langt der borte, og irriterte seg et sekund over at gutta så ut som de hadde flytta på seg. Men nei.. Alt er fullstendig uten hell. 

Even husker ikke engang hva gata de var i het. Enda mindre vet han hvor nærmeste metro er, veien til vandrerhjemmet eller hvilken bydel de befinner seg i. Han fikk med seg at de ankom byen via Gare du Lyon, at de gikk forbi en diger høyblokk for en halvtime siden og at de ikke har kryssa elva. Det er alt.

Motløs lener han seg mot en av de mange pålene som står mellom fortauet og veien. Ringe Isak, kanskje? Trenger å høre stemmen hans, noe som beroliger.. Han famler i jakkelomma etter telefonen, både fordi han vil ringe og fordi han trenger kart og gps. Men alt han finner er blyantstumpen og den lille notisboka han alltid har der. Kommer på at han faktisk ga telefonen sin til Isak.. For en idiotisk ting å gjøre! 

Even vier et par sekunder til å laste seg selv. Kjenner et ubendig behov for å dunke hodet i en av de hvite marmorfasadene. Klarer å la være akkurat det siste og forteller seg selv at selvbebreidelser sjelden nytter. Er det noen som bør vite sånt, så er det han.

Prikken over i’en kommer allikevel. Det som absolutt ikke skulle skje, slipper seg fullstendig løst når en dråpe treffer han rett ved siden av nesa. Han rekker knapt å se opp før han hører syndefloden rasler i trærne i midtrabatten 

Når regnskuren først er her, kjennes den som en vegg av vann. Det er ikke noe forsiktig over dråpene som faller fra himmelen i dag. Even trekker på seg hetta og småjogger bort for å stille seg under nærmeste inngangsportal. En royal dør til et sted han ikke aner hva er.. En av typen med et lite overbygg. Det viktigste er at overbygget gjør jobben med å holde han tørr sånn mer eller mindre. 

Så jævla typisk! Typisk vær, typisk kløneri, typisk han.. Her står han, stuck.. Mens Isak sikkert er bekymra nå. Kanskje Magnus også litt?

Jo lenger han blir stående og stirre ut på været, jo mer motløs blir han. Det regner kraftig, kompromissløst! Tunge dråper virvler fra takmønene og synger i avløpene. Det regner over gatelampene som har slått seg på, og trommer på de gamle hustakene. Regnet fosser ned og feier bortover gatene, lager små syndefloder i den lille parken han kan se herfra. Benkene og stiene blir vasket rene, fontenen han kan skimte koker over av regndråper. 

En flokk med småbarn hopper syngende i en av søledammene mens en herreløs hund stjeler frukt fra den lokale grønnsakshandleren. Eieren løper etter så vannspruten står rundt han. Folk stimler sammen og lager fullt kaos foran trappa ned til metroen som plutselig blir tydelig at befinner seg på den andre siden av veien. 

Even stikker hodet ut for å se rundt seg. Blir nødt til å gjøre noe, for dette regnet er ikke over på lenge. Kanskje finne et sted han kan gå? Noen som kan låne han en telefon? Handling er en bra ting.

Et skritt ut på fortauet blir han overmannet av regnet og hvor kraftig det er. Han sparker irritert til noen små steiner mens regnet sildrer nedover ansiktet. Pusten har blitt hektisk, og det nytter ikke å kjempe imot alle de selvbebreidende tankene som kommer. Han er i en fremmed by, uten telefon, uten penger, uten venner. Even kjenner seg med ett veldig alene.

Det han aller helst vil, er å sette seg ned og gråte. Vet at det ikke nytter, så han kjører neglene inn i håndflaten, biter seg i leppa og samler det han har av viljestyrke. Han konsentrerer seg, teller til ti, trekker pusten. Sparker så hardt i bakken at grus og singel flyr bortover.  
_Faen! Faens helvetes forvirra idiot! Kunne du ikke bare holdt deg hjemme!? Din helvetes... helvetes... helvetes... dott!!!_

Et par tårer renner på tross av de iherdige forsøkene hans, men det har ikke noe å si. Even er uansett dyvåt. Det er nesten så han er i ferd med å synke sammen der på bakken, når en sirene plutselig uler i det fjerne. Han lytter mens regnværet intensiverer seg. 

Samme hva han gjør, hjelper det ikke å bli stående. Derfor er han endelig om seg nok til å skue rundt seg og får øye på en kafé. En liten, skinnende varde i alt det våte, forblåste og skitne. Even trekker det gjennomvåte håret bakover og løper bort i håp om at de har plass til han. 

Han blir vist til et bord ved vinduet av kelneren. Kjekk, blond, tredagersskjegg og sveisen halvveis i uorden. Dessuten virker han tålelig god i engelsk midt oppi det hele. Har ikke fransk aksent en gang. Even også ganske sikker på at han her er fra Nord-Europa et sted. Når Even ser litt nøyere, synes han til og med å minnes å ha sett denne fyren før. Mulig det bare er en sånn _”deg jeg så på bussen hver morgen”-greie_ , men allikevel.. 

Kaféstolene vender alle ut mot gata. Even blir et øyeblikk fascinert over se og bli sett-mentaliteten som tydeligvis er helt normalt for kafégjestene her i byen. Så konser han om lommene sine og oppgaven som ligger foran han. Han prøver å skaffe seg oversikt over hva han har til rådighet og hva han kan gjøre nå. Presser regndråper ut av håret og drar håret ut av øynene..

Kelneren - kanskje han kan spørres? Han forstår i det minste godt engelsk og virker tjenestevillig nok. Når Even skal fortelle alt som har skjedd, går det litt over stokk og stein. Han kjenner hvordan innsiden fremdeles føles som den er byttet ut med gelé, men han får fram det viktigste. Kelneren bare lytter først. Nikker medfølende, og spiller inn at byen er lett å gå seg bort i for nye folk. 

Trenger han å låne telefonen? Han må spørre sjefen, ettersom Even har tenkt å ringe til en utenlandsk mobil, men at han tror det kan la seg ordne. Vil han ha en kaffe imens? Egentlig er det litt overveldende. Han hadde forventet kjapp, effektiv service, men dette er milevidt bedre! Og over det hele ligger fremdeles følelsen av å ha sett dette mennesket før. Ligner han kanskje på en eller annen kjendis?

Han ender opp med å bli servert en liten kanne kaffe og en stor mugge melk allerede samtidig som lysluggen vinker han med til bardisken. Tar fram en skikkelig gammeldags telefon, sikkert en levning fra 80-tallet en gang. Han tar seg i å lure på om de fremdeles driver med analoge fasttelefoner her i byen. 

Heldigvis ser det ut til at denne gamle haugen av en telefon ikke har noe problem med å nå en smarttelefon, for Isak tar den på første ringesignal. Å høre stemmen han får Even nesten til å ville gråte igjen. Det er så trygt, selv om også hans stemme skjelver litt. Etter en del om og men finner de ut at de tydeligvis har gått motsatt vei av hverandre. 

“Gatene i byen er lagt opp i stjerneformasjon,” legger Isak litt belærende til. “Ser fint ut, men sykt lett å gå seg bort!” Sikker noe han har lest i guideboka igjen. Even har ikke noe imot å bli belært. Han bare smiler.  
“Okei - men jeg sitter på en kafé som heter La Rotonde. Den ligger sånn helt innpå metrostasjonen Vavin.” Alt dette er info Even har klart å spørre seg til. “Røde markiser. Umulig å unngå. Og så sitter jeg nesten i vinduet. Sånn på utstilling.”  
“Jepp, de har vel ratt satt deg der så de skal trekke flere kunder,” humrer Isak. “Men ikke gå noe sted! Vi kommer! Må bare slutte å regne først. Vi blir her og tar en øl, så kommer vi.”

Han får et megetsigende smil fra kelneren og går tilbake for å kaste seg over kaffen mens han venter. Undrer på om han skal bestille et av de kakestykkene de har utstilt i monteret, men han bestemmer seg for å vente. Trekker fram den lille, grønne tegneblokka isteden. Den har blitt litt fuktig i det ene hjørnet, men det faktum at skaden ikke er for ille, hjelper han å roe nervene ytterligere et par hakk.

I noen minutter sitter Even stille. Kikker rundt seg, tegner mens han gjør sitt beste for å få pusten og pulsen ned. Han lager en skisse av en enslig, middelaldrende dame med grønn hatt. Hun sitter på andre siden av kafeen og ser svært fornøyd ut. Det er ikke noe spesielt ved henne, men Even liker tanken på å ha en tegning av en fullstendig random person han aldri kommer til å se igjen. 

Han går inn i dyp konsentrasjon. Lar tankene vandre mens blyanten maner fram ansiktsuttrykk, holdning og liv. Han biter seg i leppa, slik han har for vane å gjøre når han tegner. En uvane Isak har påpekt fører til at han ofte har ekstra såre lepper. Han trekker pusten i korte, nesten hektiske drag. Litt etter litt kommer kvinnen fram fra papiret. 

Plutselig blir han vár at noen står bak han. Han stopper å tegne uten å snu seg.  
"Nei, ikke stopp” sier personen forundret. ”Du er flink - virkelig flink. Ikke bare på liksom, men sånn ordentlig god. Det..."  
I det han snur seg dør stemmen hen. Kelneren har innsett hva han nettopp gjorde og ser like overrasket ut som Even føler seg. Stirrer med store, forskrekka øyne på Even som først stirrer tilbake, så påkoster seg et smil.  
“Hæ? Serr? Er du norsk?”

Fyren smiler tilbake. Nikker litt forlegent.  
“Har bodd her i et halvt år nå..” Han stirrer litt ned i bakken. “Prøver liksom å finne meg til rette.” Fyren er ikke bare fra Norge, han er fra Oslo. Så mye er tydelig.  
“Så spennende,” svarer Even. Virker som landsmannen vil ha kontakt. Han ville kanskje ikke det først, men nå som han er avslørt uansett, ser han litt mindre sjenert ut.  
“Det er litt ensomt av og til, ass! Vanskelig å bli kjent med folk, liksom. De er så.. Hva skal jeg si? Travle, kanskje? Utrolig kult å treffe på en nordmann!”  
Even nikker. Han ser den. Kan tenke seg at det er tøft å komme inn i nytt miljø, ny by og så videre. Særlig her, hvor til og med språket er en hindring. Han benytter sjansen til å spørre litt om byen. Har kelneren noen tips om hva de bør gjøre mens de er her?

Regnet har gitt seg for lengst nå, og mens de prater kikker sola fram. Enda bedre er det når Even ser Isak og gutta runde hjørnet fra den andre siden. De er for langt vekk til at det er noe poeng å vinke til dem, men han ser Mahdi og Jonas stoppe opp og peke som for å kontrollere at de er på rett sted. Takk og pris! 

Kelneren blir tilkalt til en hel annen del av restauranten. Skal til å gå når han svelger, tar sats og ser Even rett inn i øynene.  
"Du.. Jeg tenkte kanskje? Ville du blitt med meg ut en gang? Mens du er her?" 

Even ser på han med store øyne. Blir brått revet ut av tankene om gutta som er tilbake. Det er umulig å tolke om han mente det som en date, eller om det bare var for å søke kontakt, men Even heller faktisk litt mot det første. Han gjør en brå snuoperasjon når det går i døra og gutta kommer inn. Holder på å veive ned koppen fra bordet. Den klarer seg akkurat, men blyanten hans triller ned og bortover gulvet. 

Det er ikke et merkelig spørsmål, og kelneren ser veldig oppriktig ut. Even har fått det før, men han trodde kanskje ringen som er rimelig lett å få øye på, gjorde at folk ikke våget å spørre? 

Han skal til å åpne munnen og svare akkurat i det Isak runder kakemonteret på hjørnet. Smiler til Even, som vinker tilbake, men så snur han seg mot kelneren. Ikke sint, som Even kanskje frykta, men så kan han umulig ha fått med seg kelnerens invitasjon. 

Nei, Isak ser heller skikkelig overraska ut. Utrolig nok, legger han en hånd på skulderen til kelneren.  
“Halla!” Også resten av gutta har kommet bort nå. Vinker til Even, men stimler sammen rundt kelneren og nikker og smiler.  
“Isak? Hæ? Hva gjør du her?” Isak nikker tilbake, smiler nesten anerkjennende. Får mannen til å snu seg mot han og lyse opp i et stort, utvetydig smil.  
“Ferie, seff! Du da, Julian? Hva med deg?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ny by, ny fase i historien dette her. Håper dere er med på å hilse på gamle kjente, feire bursdager, nasjonaldager og andre ting som måtte dukke opp underveis.  
> Vil gjerne vite hva dere synes <3


	40. Julian føkkings Dahl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even gillar Paris! Kan inte få nog av språket, arkitekturen och det ständigt närvarande suset av historia. Att Isak är ivrig och extra söt idag, är också en trevlig bonus! Vad han däremot inte gillar, är skoskav. Faktum är att han ogillar det så mycket, att han beslutar sig för att göra något åt det på en gång. Han avviker för att kila in på närmaste Monoprix och fixa plåster och nya strumpor, och det vill sig inte bättre än att han inte kan hitta tillbaka till de andra efteråt!  
> Efter vad som känns som ett evighetslångt irrande upp och ner för parisiska tvärgator i stjärnformation, söker han sig till ett trevligt café för att låna telefon och kontakta Isak. Där stöter han på någon som känns bekant, nämligen Isaks gamla skolkamrat Julian Dahl! Men det är underligt, så kontaktsökande han verkar...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Paris er en forvirrende by på så mange måter, og hva gjør føkkings, pretensiøse Julian Dahl her, liksom? Prøver han å legge an på Vilde eller er det bare Vilde som prøver å legge an på han? Det hele er mildt sagt forvirrende, og det hjelper ikke at fyren vet og kan alt, snakker over seg og aldri forsvinner. Ei heller hjelper det at Vilde ser på han som om han bar en eller annen slags helt i stuntpoet-klær. I morgen er det Vildes bursdag, for pokker - og Magnus er bare sånn halvveis sikker på alt akkurat nå..
> 
> They say that when you get married  
> It'll be to a millionaire  
> But they don't realize where you came from  
> And I wonder if they really care, or give a damn
> 
> So look into my face, and remember just who you are  
> I know you still bear the scars, deep inside
> 
> I know where you go to my lovely  
> When you're alone in your bed  
> I know the thoughts that surround you  
> Cause I can look inside your head

**Dag 21 - Paris - Magnus**

Det var då för väl att Even inte var så långt borta. Isak såg bra ängslig ut ett tag där, innan telefonsamtalet kom. Såg väl framför sig hur hans nyförlovade hade blivit kidnappad av utomjordingar, eller illuminati, eller något åt det hållet. Magnus var riktigt orolig själv ett tag, och inte blev det bättre av att han inte hade hört från Vilde på länge. Tänk om hon också hade villat bort sig? Det var några nervösa minuter som gick, innan meddelandet trillade in, en selfie av Vilde och Noora, på ett parfumerie nära Panthéon.

Annat fick de att tänka på, när regnet avtog och de äntligen kunde gå för att möta upp Even. Han hade visst blivit fint omhändertagen på caféet, såg lugn och samlad ut där han satt i samtal med någon som jobbade där. Eller, inte _någon_ , såg de snart. Inte vilken random fransos som helst, det var en landsman som hade tagit sig an Even. Någon de kände, eller åtminstone kände till.

För ärligt, har någon någonsin känt Julian føkkings Dahl? Mannen, myten, legenden? Tveksamt. Alla visste vem han var, alla hade åsikter, så var det under hela skoltiden. Teorierna haglade. Var han verkligen en sådan snobb på riktigt? Eller ville han bara ha uppmärksamhet, spela lite clown? Varför skulle han annars komma till skolan i kostym? Och hade han verkligen så gott om pengar så att han kunde strössla med dem på det där viset? Eller försökte han köpa sig kompisar? Magnus visste inte riktigt vad han tyckte, det har aldrig varit hans grej att ha åsikter om folks livsstil.

Eller, jo, kanske lite ändå… för visst är det något uppmärksamhetstörstande över Julian, även nu, fem år sedan de såg honom sist? Att stå där i fläckfri, vit skjorta, komplett med svart väst och en liten fluga, och högljutt förkunna att det här jobbet bara är tillfälligt? Att han egentligen har övergett den materialistiska livsstilen, för att hitta mening på annat håll? Kanske inuti sig själv? För han är nämligen poet nu, och när han inte jobbar här, brukar han hålla till bland turiststråken nere vid Seine, där han erbjuder genomresande improviserade dikter för tio euro. Men något måste man ju göra för att dra in pengar till hyra, menar han. Fram till det att man blir upptäckt, bara. Och det är det han gör på La Rotonde.

Han pratar mer än Magnus kan påminna sig om att han brukade. Välmenta tips om vilka ställen de bara _måste_ besöka medan de är här (han hänger gärna med för att visa). Minnen från russetiden när de gästade hans buss mer än en gång, och vilka dråpliga stunder de delade då. Knutarna som togs. Och framför allt, allas berättelser om vad de gör nu för tiden och vad som är nytt i deras liv.   

Så småningom dyker resten av gänget upp. Sana och Yousef, tätt följda av Eva och Chris, och så till slut, omgivna av ett osynligt, väldoftande moln, Vilde och Noora. Det blir lagom att sitta ner och få sig lite mat, under livligt samtal om dagen, utbytande av anekdoter om vad de har hittat på på sina olika håll, och, såklart, nyfikna frågor till Julian. Lokalen är folktom, som om stadens invånare har blivit ivägskrämda av regnet, och sökt tillflyktsort i sina hem istället för på caféer och barer. Så när Julians kollega Manon föreslår att han ska stämpla ut och följa med sina vänner vidare, nickar han ivrigt.  Då har Adam också slutit upp. Trött men nöjd efter en lång dag på Unicefs kontor, där han har sin praktikplats, skojar han om att det var smart av Even att gå vilse i rätt stadsdel, så att Adam inte behövde gå särskilt långt för att möta dem.

Lägenheten Adam delar med två andra personer ligger också i närheten, och de tar vägen om den när de efter några timmar börjar röra sig mot vandrarhemmet. Den är tom nu när rumskamraterna har åkt iväg på sommarsemester, en till någon badort och en tillbaka till hemstaden. Adam själv ska också åka hem, till Oslo, men han kunde ju inte försitta chansen att få hänga lite med interrail-gänget när han hörde att de skulle ha vägarna förbi. Blir precis lagom för honom att ta samma flyg som Yousef, när de andra drar vidare till nästa land.

Att lägenheten är tom, gör den också till en perfekt plats för Vildes födelsedagsfest i morgon kväll. Visst är den trång, men stor nog att rymma elva personer. Tolv med Adam själv. Tretton med Julian, för honom verkar de ha fått på halsen nu. Tretton, är inte det ett olyckstal? Typiskt.

Magnus ökar lite på stegen för att komma närmare den lilla klunga som innefattar Vilde och Julian. Och i rättvisans namn, Eva, Chris och Noora, men de sistnämnda är det inte så noga med. Inte när Vilde ser på Julian med den där oförställt fascinerade blicken som ytterst få personer har fått se.

“Är du verkligen poet? Får vi höra något?” frågar hon nyfiket, och fnittrar tacksamt när han sträcker ut handen för att erbjuda sig att ta hennes väska.

“Visst, vem ska dikten handla om?”

Julian sveper med blicken över dem allihop, tycks fastna vid Even och tar sats som för att börja, men avbryts av Evas ivriga uppmaning om att det måste bli Vilde, födelsedagsflickan, som får en specialskriven dikt. Om Julian har något emot uppdraget, visar han det inte med en min. Vänder sig bara mot Vilde på nytt, som för att ta in hela hennes skapelse, innan han harklar sig och börjar. Magnus uppfattar inte allt, och slutet dränks totalt av Nooras berömmande ord och Vildes gälla fnitter. Men något om skepp som mötas i natten, eller något annat löjligt, snappade han iallafall upp.  Det låter inte ens särskilt originellt, Magnus är faktiskt säker på att han har hört det någonstans förut. Men för Vilde verkar det inte spela någon roll, hon suckar drömskt och ber honom upprepa den på en gång, så att hon kan spela in den på sin telefon. Magnus blir lite illa berörd av hela grejen. Kanske mer än han vill erkänna för sig själv.

För sanningen är att han har lite ångest inför morgondagen, Vildes födelsedag. Är så rädd att det ska bli ett antiklimax, totala motsatsen till den fantastiska dag han skulle vilja ge henne. Han såg ju besvikelsen dra förbi som en skugga över hennes ansikte, när hon insåg att de inte skulle vara kvar i Antibes för hennes dag. Men hon sa ingenting då, och har fortfarande inte gjort det. De andra har nog inte märkt något, men lika duktig som Vilde är på att hålla skenet uppe, lika bra har han blivit på att läsa henne.

De andra har också gjort ett bra jobb med att hålla sig hemlighetsfulla. Han har hört hur tjejerna har gått och fnissat och viskat sinsemellan. Dragit åt sig Even eller Jonas ibland, som för att kolla av något med dem, men aldrig när VIlde har varit i närheten och skulle kunna märka något. De har något i görningen, det är uppenbart. Särskilt Sana verkar nöjd.

Mahdi har också planer. Magnus hör det just nu, hur han frågar Adam om det finns badkar i lägenheten, och sedan föreslår att de ska köpa en massa is. Verkligen massor, flera påsar, för att fylla upp badkaret med, och sedan förvara ölburkarna och flaskorna med mousserande där. Efter att de har köpt dem också, förstås. Och Adam nickar instämmande, och tillägger tyst att han har beställt en tårta, som de ska hämta i morgon eftermiddag innan festen.

Magnus egen present känns så oansenlig när han tänker på den nu, så långt från den ursprungliga planen han haft. Redan innan de åkte hemifrån, bestämde han att presenten skulle vara ett minne från resan, något han skulle fixa på vägen. Något romantiskt för bara dem två, kanske en upplevelse, något Vilde aldrig skulle glömma.  Ett tag hade han faktiskt lekt med tanken på att ge henne en förlovningsring. Gå ner på knä någonstans, högst upp i Eiffeltornet, kanske, och fria.

Men han fick snart medge att det nog inte var någon bra idé. Hon skulle säkert säga ja, det tvivlar han faktiskt inte på. Ännu mindre efter samtalet i Juan-les-Pins häromdagen. Men med Vilde är det nog så, att hon skulle vilja välja ut sin förlovningsring själv, och gärna vara med och planera detaljerna också. Även om hon nog skulle komma på ett bra sätt att få det att _se ut_ som om allt varit hans idé. Och den idén hade hur som helst gått i stöpet efter att Isak och Even hunnit före. Så mycket förstår Magnus, att man inte kan klampa in och ta plats i någons största, mest betydelsefulla, minne på det sättet. Stealing someone’s thunder, kallas det visst. Konstigt uttryck, förresten. Vadå sno någons åska?

Så nej, ingen förlovningsring, den idén skrotades tidigt. Men det fanns ju andra smycken. Han hade ju sett henne sukta efter gnistrande stenar och glänsande silver under fönstershoppingen i Rom. Särskilt en halslänk, med små stjärnor av olikfärgade ädelstenar, hade fångat hennes intresse. Den skulle han titta närmare på när de kom till Milano, hade han bestämt. Lagt modellen och namnet på designern på minnet, och undersökt var han skulle kunna få tag på den under tågbytet, då han skulle gå iväg en sväng för sig själv.

Men modet sjönk när han såg priset. Visst var han beredd att betala, han skulle ha råd med det, och hon var värd vartenda öre. Hon är värd allt, hans Vilde. Men hon skulle inte gilla det, skulle bli obekväm och inte riktigt veta hur hon skulle förhålla sig till det. Han visste ju det. Hon har växt upp med att behöva vända på varenda slant, och det är något som fortfarande sitter i. Kanske faktiskt ännu mer nu, i takt med att hon blir äldre och mer praktiskt lagd, och hellre lägger pengar på att renovera badrummet eller byta till en nyare bil.

Så det slutade med det här, den lilla sak han fixade tidigare idag, med lite hjälp av Isak. Det kändes som en bra idé då, men nu börjar han tveka. I skuggan av Julians ögonblicksskrivna poesi, som får Vildes ögon att gnistra på det där sättet, är det nog ganska dumt ändå.

De blir stående utanför vandrarhemmet ett tag, för att avrunda samtalet och ta adjö av Julian för kvällen. Om han nu vill sluta prata, vill säga. För närvarande är han mitt uppe i en monolog om Eiffeltornet, och vilken överskattad turistfälla det är. Alltid fullpackat med folk, och man ser visst ingenting ändå. Nej, vill man verkligen ha utsikt, ska man boka bord på Les Ombres, som ligger på taket till Musée du Quai Branly, säger han. Då får man pampig översikt över hela stadsdelen, _inklusive_ Eiffeltornet, och slipper dessutom att trängas och köa.

Vad fan, ska nu Julian ta ifrån honom det också? Det begriper väl vem som helst att man inte kan se Eiffeltornet _från_ Eiffeltornet, men det är ju inte det som är grejen heller. Då hade man lika gärna kunnat titta på en bild. Men att åka upp i tornet, och beundra utsikten från höjden, det gör man inte varje dag. Det är något alldeles speciellt. Man kunde ju tro att poeter skulle veta ett och annat om romantik, men tydligen inte…

De blir av med Julian så småningom, tack och lov. Checkar in och bestämmer sig för att göra kväll. De har två sovsalar med sex bäddar i varje, vägg i vägg. Yousef och Even bestämde sig dock för att stanna hos Adam över natten, för lite catching up, och där Even är, där är också Isak. Undrar hur länge de ska stanna i sin förlovningsbubbla, egentligen, de är ju som nyförälskade igen. Nej, nu är han orättvis, det är väl inte så konstigt att de vill sova ihop. Särskilt som Isak var så orolig tidigare, när Even försvann. Han vet då inte vad han själv hade gjort, om han hade förlorat Vilde i detta gyttret. Stoppat henne i fickan, förmodligen.

Hur som helst är tre av de sex sängarna i deras sovsal tomma, och när Jonas och Mahdi går över till tjejerna, för lite kortspel och planläggande av morgondagen, passar Magnus på att ta med sig Vilde in till deras sovsal. Det var i rättvisans namn inte särskilt länge sedan de fick en stund för sig själva, men tiden känns annorlunda när de reser på det här viset. Går alldeles för fort vissa dagar, samtidigt som det känns som evigheter sedan de fick ta det lugnt och bara vara de två.

Hon känns lugn också. Lugn och varm, som sitt vanliga härliga jag, när hon hjälper honom att packa upp och installera sig i rummet. Men när han föreslår att de ska krypa ner under täcket och tjuvstarta firandet lite, gör hon en tveksam liten grimas och ser sig om i rummet, som letande efter en ursäkt.

“Vet du, jag är ganska trött, faktiskt… jag tror jag går in till min egen säng. Man sover bättre då.”

“Okej…”

Magnus nickar snopet. Sträcker ut armen mot henne för att åtminstone få en godnattpuss. Han förstår att hon vill sova i en egen säng, de har haft en lång dag på många sätt. Och även om regnet har svept bort det mesta av åskvärmen, och de inte är i närheten av de 40 graderna Antibes bjöd på, är det fortfarande ganska klibbigt i luften. Då är det svårt nog att sova som det är, och blir inte direkt bekvämare av att ha en annan person, som svettas och vrider sig i värmen, bredvid sig. Men han hade hoppats på att hon åtminstone skulle stanna till efter midnatt, så att han fick sjunga födelsedagssången för henne. Kanske viska den mot hennes hud, där under täcket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vad tror ni, får vi se mer av Julian føkkings Dahl? Och har Magnus något att oroa sig för?
> 
> Tack till Lisa_Ruvo för inspiration och pepp! <3


	41. Hellige steder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Av alle steder, i alle byer - hvorfor skulle akkurat Julian føkkings Dahl dukke opp i Paris? Flytta hit som en annen kunstnerspire. Hvem er det han tror han er? Og hvorfor i all verden synes han det er en god idé å flørte med Vilde? Lage dikt til henne - hva faen! Dette er omtrent de tankene som går gjennom Magnus hode en forvillet ettermiddag i Paris. Han er i utakt og Paris får være så fint det vil, ingenting er moro når Magnus er sur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Äntligen är dagen inne, den hon sett fram emot med skräckblandad förtjusning. Nu ska hon få se om det låg någon grund för misstankarna om att de andra hade skulle ha glömt hennes födelsedag. Att vakna tätt, tätt tillsammans med de andra tjejerna, precis som de brukade när de var sexton, är det bästa sättet hon kan tänka sig att starta dagen. Att sedan fortsätta den i samma lugna tempo, under regi av Sana, är ännu bättre. Och när de sedan möter upp de övriga vännerna för ännu fler överraskningar, och hon äntligen får prata ut om en jobbig sak med Magnus, vet Vilde en sak helt säkert: Hon är omgiven av de finaste människorna som finns!
> 
> And tomorrow night  
> The lights will appear  
> Just like they do on my birthday each year  
> What is it like  
> Out there where they glow?  
> Now that I'm older  
> Mother might just  
> Let me go

**Dag 22 - Paris - Vilde**

Det er Vilde som våkner først, som vanlig. Hun strekker seg etter Magnus, og drar hånden gjennom Evas lange, fyldige hår. Kjenner et snev av forvirring, for tid og sted forsvinner så lett i drømme.. Når man stadig våkner på nye steder, blir det vanskelig å orientere seg.

Ei heller er det Magnus skulder hånden hennes stryker over, det er Nooras. Når hun snur på hodet, ser hun umiddelbart Chris og Sana sovende på sin andre side. Hennes eldste venninne sover med et smil om munnen og kroer seg inntil henne. Vilde innser at det var hennes pust som kilte over toppen av hodet nå nettopp.

Selvfølgelig! Hun må holde seg litt for ikke å fnise når hun kommer på hvordan de skravlet til langt på natt. Om kjendiser, nye sko som klemmer og diverse selvopplevde eksperimenter med sex. De laget en stor seng med plass til alle da de satt sammen køyene i rommet, De hadde det uansett for seg selv. Poenget var en reprise på hvordan de pleide å sove sammen da de var 16.

Hvis hun fniser nå, kommer Vilde garantert til å vekke noen, så best å forbli musestille. Det er jo de andre som skal vekke henne.. Hun legger hodet mykt mot puta igjen og lytter til Chris og Sanas jevne pust mens blikket glir over Noora og Eva som sover fredelig, helt til øynene glir igjen.

Neste gang hun slår opp øynene, er alt forandret. Det er ikke bare jentene som står rundt henne. Gutta har også sluttet seg til dem, og Magnus står helt inntil senga og strekker hånda mot henne. Sana begynner tydeligvis å telle så fort hun catcher at Vilde glipper med øynene. _En, to, tre.._ en myk opptakt før volumet blir alt annet enn snilt mot morgentrøtte bursdagsbarn og _Hurra for deg_ runger gjennom hele vandrerhjemmet til Vilde blir helt myk i brystet og smiler så bredt at hun kjenner det i kinnene.

Magnus kryper opp i senga til henne allerede før siste vers er sunget. Gir henne et fullstendig ubeskjedent kyss som sikkert var ment for kinnet hennes, men ender i noe helt annet når hun besvarer.  
“Gratulerer med dagen, baby,” hvisker han henne i øret.

Et tirrende stikk i mellomgulvet manifesterer seg fra i går. En liten agg av dårlig samvittighet som hun ikke er helt ferdig med. Hun endte med å velge jentene sine foran han i går kveld, til tross for at hun så hvor furten han ble.. Isj.. Det der ble feil..

Akkurat nå er dog ikke tiden for å tenke på det, for Magnus gjentar gratulasjonen sin høylytt og drar igang de andre. Utløser en storm av gratulasjoner, ikke enkle ord, men et virvar av folk som kaster seg på senga. Armer om halsen hennes, klemmer, ben som bommer på målet og sparker henne i leggen, helt til alle åtte ligger sammenfiltret i et kaos av latter, soveposer, armer og bein.

“Bli med og dusje mens de andre lager frokost?” hvisker hun til Magnus. Både fordi hun vil ha han for seg selv, og fordi alt ble så dumt i går. Vilde er litt usikker på hva som egentlig skjedde, men det begynte med at han kastet rare blikk på henne da hun snakket med Julian. Virket misfornøyd og bare litt for _på_ hele veien. Da han ville være alene sammen og hun selv var opptatt med å komme seg tilbake til jentene, var hun nesten den higende 17 år gamle jenta igjen. Hun som lurte på om Magnus var too much og kanskje var litt bekymret for at han ikke var kul nok for henne. Æsj, hun klarte til og med å komme med en klein unnskyldning om at hun var trøtt. Så barnslig, egentlig. Bare fordi hun hadde lyst til å drite i en furten kjæreste akkurat der og da, og heller rotte seg sammen med jentene sine her inne, var hun nødt til å lyve til han, liksom?

Resten av gjengen er allerede på vei ut av rommet, og Magnus ser ut til å gjøre gode miner til slett spill. Drar fram den rosa sommerkjolen hennes og ser bedende på henne.  
“Kan du ha på den denne i dag?” Smiler litt fåret mens han holder den opp.  
“Trodde det var min bursdag, jeg?” Klart hun skal ha på den kjolen, hun vil bare erte han litt.  
“Jepp, og du får bestemme alt annet.. Hele dagen. Lover!” Han understreker det med et kyss.  
“Når jeg skal få gaven også?” mumler hun mot munnen hans. Hun er så spent. Vet at han har ordnet noe, men har latt som hun ikke merket det.  
“Få gave?” Han trekker seg unna og ser på henne med et smil. “Du kan få hjertet mitt? Funker det?” Hun rister leende på hodet. “Okei? Hvis jeg høyner jeg med pikken, da? Det får holde!”

Alt det tverre, molefunkne fra i går kjennes fordampet og forduftet. Hun har bursdag, de er sammen og Magnus er i sitt vanlige, gode humør.  
“Hm.. Høres ut som en start?” svarer hun før hun tar hånda hans og leder han ut på badet. “Vi får se da - om det holder eller ei..”

***

Alle sitter klare ved bordet når de kommer ned til frokost. Maten er enkel, baguette, ost og syltetøy, nykokt kaffe fra vandrerhjemmets trakter. Passer kjempefint så tidlig om morgenen. Alle skravler over hverandre, gjerne henvendt til henne. Har hun ønsker for dagen? Hvordan føles det å bli så gammel? Har hun funnet noen grå hår? Er det noe hun savner hjemmefra på bursdagen?

Jentene har laget kort og Chris får æren av å overrekke. Holder fram noe som ligner mistenkelig på et armbånd. En svart tråd med en liten blå plastikksak hengende og dingle.  
“Vi har tenkt så det knaka,” sier hun med et smil. “Fant ut at det beste var å gi deg en opplevelse!” Samtlige av de andre jentene har like armbånd på og holder dem frem. Vilde forstår ikke helt, men setter det på mens hun smiler sitt bredeste smil og gir Chris en klem. Koselig med gave, men hva er sammenhengen mellom vennskapsarmbånd og opplevelse?

Det er først når hun har tatt en ny bit av baguetten og alle har sitter musestille og stirrer på henne at hun skjønner det er noe hun ikke har fått med seg, for Noora tar ordet.  
“Du må jo forklare hva det er, da Chris,” sier hun og himler med øynene.  
“Hva da?” Vilde ser fra den ene til den andre, ser at Sana smiler litt ekstra lurt.  
“I dag skal vi i moskeen,” sier hun. “Vi synes det er på tide at du kommer deg dit!”

Jonas og Mahdi formelig fniser av det utsagnet, og Vilde skjønner ennå mindre.  
“Ja, og vi skal passe Magnus,” presser Mahdi leende frem.  
“Det er _vår_ gave, da,” legger Jonas halvveis hviskende til mens Vilde fortsetter å se fra den ene til den andre.  
“Hæ?” Det høres ikke intelligent ut, men det duger.

“Vi tenkte at siden du er så sykt glad i spa, skal vi ta en tur i hammam i dag.” Endelig! Eva forbarmer seg over henne.  
“Altså - den store moskeen her i byen tilbyr faktisk hammam som er skikkelig fin!” supplerer Sana. “Jeg har vært der med mamma en gang, og tenkte det hadde vært koselig å gjøre det sammen, vi jentene. For å feire deg, såklart. Armbåndet her er liksom inngangsbilletten. Og så kan vi spise kaker og drikke te der etterpå. De har en skikkelig bra kakedisk!”

Det er noe rørende over hvordan de har tenkt, jentene hennes. Funnet noe de vet hun liker og som de kan gjøre sammen. Vilde har vært i hammam før, men mest egentlig i jobbsammenheng. Å gjøre det sammen med Eva, Chris, Noora og Sana blir noe helt annet.

Gutta reiser seg fra bordet. Påstår at de skal mekke noe, tuller litt med Magnus når han kysser henne til avskjed, og overlater jentene til seg selv. Å finne fram på metroen og snirkle seg fram til riktig gate går sånn passe greit. Noora leder som vanlig an, men det hele blir nesten komisk når Sana må trekke henne i ermet og passe på at hun ikke traver rett inn i den delen av moskeen som er forbeholdt bønn og gudstjeneste.

Det er et stykke å vandre rundt moskeens hvite murer, men de finner rett inngang til slutt. Å komme innenfor de tunge dørene kjennes litt som å bli tatt med inn i en annen verden. Vilde kjenner at hun glaner, men klarer ikke å stirre seg mett på stedet. Både Eva og Chris stirrer med henne. Forsøker å ta inn alle de kunstferdig flislagte buegangene mellom store saler der jevn damp snirkler seg gjennom samtlige rom.

En kvinne leder dem til omkledningsrommet og lar dem skifte til bikini der inne. Så blir de hentet igjen og en plugg av ei dame tar Vilde i hånda og leder henne etter seg inn i et grottelignenede rom. Der blir hun skylt gjentatte ganger med skoldhett, dampende vann før damen, som slettes ikke er noen pingle, gir henne en nøye overhaling fra lilletå til nesetipp, alt med en kraftig hampevott. Vilde kjenner seg som et lettkokt krepsedyr når hun drar hånda over sin egen glatte hud. Lar seg forbløffe av hvor myk den er.

Etter skrubben blir hun sendt videre på egen hånd. Beveger seg gjennom dunkle, flislagte rom som stadig fascinerer. Og der, litt halvsalige og euforiske på en stor steinbenk, har de samlet seg. Vinker sløvt når Vilde er på vei bort.

Det blir ingen skravling på dem akkurat nå. Egentlig har det mer enn nok med å puste inn den varme dampen. Vilde kjenner hvordan de synkront synker hen i en drømmende døs. Det er godt å bare slappe av sammen, de fem.

“Utrolig fint her, da!” utbryter Noora til slutt begeistret. “Nesten som å være i en helt anna verdensdel, lissom.”  
“Trur aldri jeg har vært så rein før!” Chris latter gir gjenklang mellom all marmoren og alle flisene. “Kommer til å bli sykt avhengig av dette. Tror du de har sånt i Stockholm også?” Hun ser spørrende på Sana som bare smiler og nikker sløvt.  
“Det her var en genial idé!” legger Eva lattermildt til.

Det første de gjør når de er ute og påkledd igjen, er å strene bort til kakedisken. Kikker på hva den kan tilby, peker og diskuterer. Når de ikke blir enige med en gang, ber Sana dem sette seg. Lover å plukke et kakefat med litt av hvert og noe for enhver. Er liksom hennes territorium, dette her.

Brettet hun til slutt disker opp med, har forskjellige småkaker og Sana forklarer. Baklava, ma’amoul, knefeh og chebakia, alle ganske ukjente for Vilde, bakst fra forskjellige arabiske områder. Bak henne kommer en servitør med fem små glass og en stor kanne te. Holder kanna høyt og lavt, snakker fort og mye på fransk mens han heller kunstferdig opp til dem, får dem til å le. Ikke fordi de skjønner hva han sier, men fordi han gestikulerer og shower.

Mynteteen er full av sukker og kakene er gjennomsøtet, men det passer bra etter timen i dampen. Dessuten er det nok en varm dag, og det kjennes svalt å sitte i skyggen av de store, palmeaktige plantene som utsmykker det lille atriumet.  
“Moskeén fyller snart hundre år, faktisk,” forteller Sana. “Den ble bygget rett etter første verdenskrig til ære for soldater fra koloniene som kjempet og døde på alliert side. Frankrike hadde jo ganske mange kolonier nord i Afrika, så muslimer flytta derfra og hit til byen for å studere eller prøve lykken. “

Selv om Vilde aldri helt har klart å hoste opp den store historieinteressen, liker hun å høre litt om stedet de sitter. Så hun følger med når Sana fortsetter.  
“Under andre verdenskrig gikk ummaen her i bresjen for å redde europeiske og algeriske jøder. Faktisk var moskeen et tilfluktssted som gjorde at mange slapp unna Velodrome d’Hiver og turen videre til Auschwitz.”  
“Å ja, stemmer det!” Vilde skutter seg når hun kommer på Auschwitz. Turen dit var en opplevelse som fremdeles får det til å gå kaldt nedover ryggen på henne. Hun møter blikket til Noora over bordet og synes hun formelig kan se at venninnen tenker på det samme. Det er lenge siden Krakow nå, så lenge at det nesten føles som en annen reise.

“Ja, det var ganske kult gjort,” Chris ser imponert på Sana. Noora derimot, vifter med guideboka. Den som var Chris sin og nå ser medtatt ut etter omfattende vandring fra person til person, har fått bretter i permen og museører her og der.  
“Ja, det der var egentlig helt fantastisk,” medgir hun før hun kikker ned i boka og fortsetter skeptisk. “Men.. For bare ti år siden avviste de den første moskeen som åpent aksepterte homofile her i Paris, og de har ikke ombestemt seg.. Ihvertfall ikke i følge boka her..” Hun kikker usikkert på Sana. De andre jentene rister litt på hodet og Sana sukker, gjør en misfornøyd grimase.  
“Ja.. Det er vel alltids rom for forbedring, I guess..” svarer hun vemodig.

De blir sittende i stillhet et øyeblikk før Chris bestemmer seg for å høyne stemningen.  
“Men, dere.. Dette er din dag, Vilde. Hva har du lyst til videre? Du bestemmer!” Hun snapper guideboka ut av henda på Noora og peker ivrig ut hvor de er på kartet som er trykket i omslaget. Vilde blir sittende og kikke. Finner ut at de er i noe som kalles Latinerkvarteret og derfor ikke langt unna verken Sorbonne eller Notre Dame.

Katedralen blir nok en hellig bygning i dag, men det er en av de tingene Vilde har skikkelig lyst til å se. Ikke fordi hun trenger en historieleksjon, men det er noe mystisk og spennende med hele stedet. Søylegangene, de mange gjemmestedene, glassmaleriene.. Hun har sett det på bilder, og nå vil hun oppleve på ordentlig.

Hun får det som hun vil og de trasker forbi praktbygg med lyse fasader. Går til de skimter Seinen, eller i det minste elvepromenaden og Notre Dame tårner seg opp foran dem. Den ligger på en øy midt i Seinen, Ilê de la Cité sammen med masse andre viktige bygninger.

Sana har har meldt med Yousef hele veien. Nå står han, Isak og Even på den store plassen foran katedralen og venter. De tre gutta morer seg med å fotografere, posere og tuller rundt, det er lett å se allerede på lang avstand.

Vilde får så klart nye klemmer og gratulasjoner når de slutter seg til dem. De har allerede kjøpt billetter til omvisning til alle sammen. Vilde vet ikke helt om omvisning er viktig for henne, men tydelig at vennene hennes vil gjøre dette skikkelig.

Mennesker myldrer inn døra, fascinerte barn, vitende gamle og turister med guidebok i hånda. Mange av dem står med blanke øyne, og undrer seg på om de kan ta bilder, og av en eller annen grunn er både Noora og Even enige om ikke å fotografere her inne. Vilde akker seg litt irritert, for akkurat den døra eller det lysorgelet.. Vel, hun ser hele til ting hun gjerne skulle hatt bilde av til instaen sin.

I 1163 begynte Louis VII å bygge Notre Dame. I 1345 stod katedralen ferdig. På 1700-tallet ble den midlertidig omgjort til lager og i 1871 brant tilhengere av Pariserkommunen deler av interiøret. Bla, bla bla.. Vilde sniker seg litt unna. Hun er langt mer fascinert av alle synsinntrykkene enn av hva guiden sier. De høye vinduene, buene, lyset ovenfra, snirklete dører som i hennes hode fører opp mørke vindeltrapper og en uendelighet av mysterier.. Det er ikke farlig for henne hvem som bygget hva når..

Hun lar guide være guide og bestemmer seg for å kikke på egen hånd mens resten hører ferdig. Trer inn i et av sideskipene og stryker hånda langs veggen. Kald mur og varm hånd. De steinene her har så mange historier i seg, smil, latter, tårer. Hun lukker øynene og forestiller seg middelalderen når lukten av gammel stein river nesa.

Hadde vært fint om Magnus var her med henne akkurat nå. Jentene er godt selskap, men de vil liksom være intellektuelle og få med seg alt. Magnus ville derimot blitt med henne på jakt etter Quasimodo. Ville engasjert seg, ropt ut når han fant et _clue_ og levd seg inn i det. Hvor blir det av han egentlig? Skulle ikke han også møte dem etter hammamen?

Hun tar opp telefonen og vil melde han, men ser at Jonas allerede har sendt bilde av alle sammen på felleschatten. Alle tre gutta gliser bredt der de står foran en raklete butikk som ser ut som den er flytta fra plasstrengselen i Diagon Alley og hit til Paris.

Når de andre har hørt seg ferdige og de ser sammen på bildet, erklærer Noora raskt at det der - det er Shakespeare & Company - verdens kuleste bokhandel! Bokormer har valfartet dit i årevis! Vet med en gang også hvor de står, og foreslår at de blir med dit. Så fort de kommer utenfor dørene, peker hun rett over elva. Danner en liten fortropp sammen med Sana og Isak som er like ivrige på bokhandelen som henne. Resten dilter etter, og Vilde kan allerede skimte gutta på den andre siden av Pont au Double, en av de små gangbroene som forbinder Ilê de la Cité med resten av byen.

“Så Vilde, vi har en surprise,” Mahdi kikker spent på henne så fort alle har hilst.  
“Ja,” stemmer Even i. Han kommer litt andpusten rett bak henne, har stoppet for å fotografere mer. “Vi tenkte at du og Magnus må ha en greie til minne om turen. Så vi overtalte Magnus til å stille opp.”

“Stille opp?” Vilde rynker på nesa. Hun lar blikket gli mellom gutta, og ser iveren skrevet i ansiktene deres. .  
“Jepp, ethvert par med respekt for seg selv må faktisk ha en stygg karikatur hengende på do!” Jonas humrer, og Vilde begynner å skjønne tegninga.  
“Vi fritta ut Julian i går, da.. om hvem som er bra der nede..” Isak peker mot sammenstimlingen av tegnere ved elvepromenaden.  
“Og nå må skal være modeller!” avslutter Yousef. Det er som om de har øvd inn hva de skulle si, og Vilde kjenner et hvin spre seg fra magen. Kroer seg inntil Magnus arm som ligger rundt henne, for dette har hun veldig lyst til!

Aner henne at gutta har rådført seg med Magnus her. Han vet nemlig at hun alltid hatt lyst til å bli tegna sånn her. Sannsynligvis siden den gangen hun og mamma var i Stockholm med mormor. En av få ferier de var på sammen. Det må ha vært Sergels torg de gikk over da gatetegneren snakket til henne. Tullet og lo før han spurte om hun ville bli tegnet. Vilde var klar som et egg, men mamma sa nei. For opptatt av å flakke med blikket mellom tegneren og en gjeng som stod litt bortenfor, ned mot tunnelbanen, mumlet noe om at det var skummelt med fremmede menn. Nå når hun tenker tilbake på det, er det fullt mulig mamma hadde rett.

Hun hører de andre diskuterer veien videre mens Magnus leier henne bort til tegneren. Jonas og Noora skal visst en tur i den bokhandelen og Sana og Isak erklærer kjapt at dit vil de også. Eva og Madhi snakker derimot varmt om iskaffe.. Hun vinker til dem. Veldig klar for litt tid alene med Magnus nå.

Karikaturen blir fin, den. Klart de skal henge den opp på do! Magnus hadde litt problemer med å sitte stille mens de ble tegnet. Snakket ivrig om lunsj og erklærte høylytt at han i alle fall skal ha en sånn der pannekake med nutella. Vilde er litt ferdig med søtt etter alle kakene, men regner med at de klarer å finne et sted som har litt av hvert. Med tegningen som en rull i hånda blir de gående og rusle et lite stykke bortover elvepromenaden.

Ingen av dem aner det minste om hvilke restauranter i Paris som er bra, og når Vilde nevner at dette er sånt de burde spurt Julian om, ser hun tydelig en mørk skygge legge seg over kjærestens ansikt. Jepp - de er tilbake der de var i går..  
“Er det noe galt med Julian?” spør hun oppriktig. Hun ser at han kjemper. Kjemper for ikke å buse ut med noe.  
“Du.. Du hadde ikke trengt å flørte med han, da,” Tonen er forsiktig, men skotuppen hans gjør sitt beste for å grave hull i asfalten, og han nekter å se opp.

Flørte? Vilde svelger tungt. Var det sånn han trodde det var? Hun har mest lyst til å nekte og mukke, for det stemmer virkelig ikke. Er det ikke lov å bli glad for å se igjen en gammel klassekamerat, liksom? Julian var jo alltid litt utenfor, egentlig. En av de man hadde litt dårlig samvittighet når man droppet å be. Og nå stod han her, midt i Paris og var så forandret. Det var ikke flørting, det var nysgjerrighet. Hun ville finne ut hvem han var nå, hvordan han hadde kommet seg hit..

Hun tar Magnus i hånden, drar han ned på en benk der langs promenaden. Gjør sitt beste for å stokke ordene riktig. Få Magnus til å forstå hvordan hun tenkte, for hun husker fremdeles med skrekk den lille krisen de hadde da han trodde at hun holdt på med Elias. Det er lenge siden nå, og de har kjempet seg gjennom mange andre ting siden det, men dette at han tror hun flørter med andre har liksom ikke vært noe tema siden den gangen.

Sakte men sikkert tar han ordene til seg. De siver inn, hun lykkes. Kanskje er han litt ekstra medgjørlig fordi det er bursdagen hennes, kanskje er hun bare heldig og treffer med hva hun sier.  
“Du vet jo at jeg ikke vil ha noen andre enn deg,” understreker hun til slutt. Får et kyss med som er så sammenfiltret med et smil at det blir vanskelig å vite hva som er hva. “Og gave..” legger hun til, smiler litt skjev og håper han har den med.

Han får blod på tann, leter febrilsk gjennom innerlommene sine og drar opp en liten eske.  
“Okei.. Yes!” begynner han. Kremter stort, som om han har forberedt seg. “Denne gaven er spesiallaget til deg! Fordi du er den heiteste dama i Europa, minst - tro meg, jeg har sjekka! Og fordi jeg elsker deg, elsker oss to sammen!” Hun forsøker først å pakke forsiktig opp, men uten saks blir hun nødt til å rive av det fine gullrosepapiret.

I den lille esken ligger et gullsmykke. Det er enkelt i utformingen, vakkert med de klare linjene. En liten plate i et kjede, og på platen står det tall: 59°55'10.5"N 10°44'59.5"E. Hun kikker overrasket på han, forstår ikke helt.. Hva er dette?  
“Hva er de tallene?”  
“Hm..” Han smiler lurt. “Jeg kan gi deg et hint, kanskje? Deichmanns gate..” Han trenger ikke si mer, deres eget hellige sted, der de begynte en gang, der de ble sammen..

“Er det koordinater? Til kollektivet?” Han nikker sakte, avventende. Det er et av hennes kjæreste minner. Hun så trøtt av å leke, lei av å kikke etter hint og å tolke dagen derpå-meldinger. Og så bare var han der. Helt rett fram, ingen omsvøp, ingen gjetteleker. _Jeg er skikkelig keen på å pule._ Det trygge, det ærlige og det som ga henne følelsen av å komme hjem. Den gangen, men også nå.

Hun fisker opp kjedet og gir det til han.  
“Jeg vil ha det på nå, alltid,” sier hun mens hun snur ryggen til han og holder opp håret. Den lille metallplaten er kald mot huden, men hendene hans er varme, pusten også.

“Takk,” hvisker hun mens han plundrer med låsen. “Takk, Magnus! Jeg elsker deg også.” Så fort kjedet er på henne får hun et kyss i nakken til belønning før han reiser seg og trekker henne med seg til lunsj på et restaurant som er akkurat passe fancy og akkurat passe _dem_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dette kapittelet burde så klart vært postet på fredag den 13., så nære realtime det går an å komme.. Nå er det dessverre sånn at ferie er ferie, og dagene har det med å bare fly forbi.  
> Dessuten var det _noen_ som ble litt oppslukt i alle Paris-detaljene her.. 
> 
> Rett dato eller ei - vi blir veldig glade og takknemlige for noen ord om hva dere synes om Vildes bursdag, jentene, gavene - hva som helst. <3


	42. Sisters in arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vilde kunde inte ha bett om en bättre födelsedag. Hon vaknar tätt intill sina bästa vänner, precis som förr i världen. Efter att ha blivit serenerad med födelsedagssången, får hon också tid till en stund på tu man hand med Magnus, innan tjejerna kidnappar henne ut på stan. De har planer för dagen...  
> Det blir ett besök på stans stora moské, där de får uppleva hammam som inte är av denna världen. En kopp te och en sväng inom kakdisken gör också sitt till för välbefinnandet.  
> Efter denna upplevelse har Vilde lust att besöka Notre Dame, och där väntar Even, Isak och Yousef på dem. Därefter återförenas de med resten av gänget utanför Bokhandeln Shakespeare & Company, där de har arrangerat nästa överraskning för henne: Hon och Magnus ska karikatyr-ritas!  
> Upplevelserna och intrycken är många, men 100% bra känns det inte förrän hon och Magnus får prata ut om hans svartsjuka vad gäller Julian. OCH, hon får motta hans present, ett smycke inskripterat med koordinaterna till det gamla kollektivet, där be blev ett par för flera år sedan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vildes dag er ikke over. Paris byr på endeløst med fristelser. En av dem er fest hos Adam. Hva er vel bedre enn å være sammen alle sammen og nyte en bra dag? Sana og jentene har forberedt en overraskelse til Vilde - koste hva det koste vil. Vanskelig å få alt i orden når mottakeren av overraskelsen henger med dem 24/7.. Men det lar seg kanskje gjøre allikevel?
> 
> We have walked a million miles, a hundred tears, a thousand smiles  
> There's been good times, there will be bad  
> But I don't know where I would be if you had not been there for me  
> Nothing in this world could ever change
> 
> You have always been my brightest star  
> My guiding light I know you are  
> there when I need you the most  
> I know you as I know myself  
> even if we fight and yell  
> I love you, you know that we are  
> sisters in arms

**Dag 22 - Paris - Sana**

De har dröjt sig kvar på de mysiga gatorna i latinkvarteren. Delat på sig i smågrupper för att äta lunch, och mötts upp igen. Handlat lite frukt på torghandeln vid Rue Mouffetard. Beundrat arkitekturen, tittat i butiker och tagit ett glas vin på en av de många caféerna som kantar gatorna. Pekat, pratat och trivts.  

“Varför kallas det latinkvarteren, egentligen?” frågar Eva nyfiket, svängande ryggsäcken med badkläder och nyinköpta vindruvor i handen, eftersom det är alldeles för varmt att bära den på ryggen. “Är det för att det bor många med latinamerikanskt ursprung här, som i Queens typ?”

Sana ser hur Noora ler varmt åt Evas hemsnickrade logik, men överlåter åt Sana själv att svara.  
“Det är för att det talades mycket latin vid Sorbonne, och hela universitetsområdet häromkring,” berättar hon. “Université de Paris är ett av världens äldsta. Grundades på 1100-talet. Fortfarande är den här stadsdelen berömd för sin rika historia och sina många utbildningsinstitutioner…”   

Eva nickar tankspritt, började förmodligen lyssna med ett halvt öra någonstans efter _Sorbonne_ , och sluter upp bredvid Vilde. Sticker in sin arm under hennes och lyssnar nyfiket åt hennes och Chris samtal istället. Sana och Noora växlar ännu en blick, ännu ett leende. Ibland blir det bara så tydligt att det är Noora hon är mest närbesläktad med, av alla sina väninnor. Det betyder givetvis inte att hon inte uppskattar dem alla lika mycket. Och av de stora skratten som lösgör sig från den nya trion, vågar hon känna sig säker på att de uppskattar dagen och stadsdelen lika mycket som hon själv och Noora.

Och är det egentligen inte så det har varit under hela deras resa? De är ett stort gäng, och så olika varandra, att det är rent omöjligt att finna något som intresserar dem alla till lika stor del. Och allt eftersom resan går vidare, har det känts mer och mer okej, att dela på sig, att göra sin egen grej. Eller bara hänga på och göra det bästa av dagen, för även om aktiviteten inte visar sig vara den som intresserar dig mest, kanske det ändrar sig till nästa dag. Eller nästa stad. De har all tid i världen. Eller, några dagar till, åtminstone.

Mahdi har slutit upp på Evas andra sida. Pratar och gestikulerar ivrigt om utelivet här i Paris. Den här staden har, tillsammans med Krakow och Budapest, varit den roligaste att researcha för, menar han. Namn som Chez Georges och Le Pop In far genom luften, och får Chris och Eva att tjattra uppspelt i mun på varandra och be om fler detaljer. Och Mahdi ler belåtet och berättar så gott han kan, tills Jonas avbryter honom med en klapp på axeln och en nick mot en butik med skyltfönstret fullt av serietidningar och rekvisita. Album heter den visst, och halva sällskapet får bråttom att lämna över sina shoppingpåsar till den andra halvan, den som inte vill följa med in. Som passar på att styra sina steg mot den cykeldrivna glassvagn som lämpligt nog står parkerad i samma gathörn.

När de senare går förbi det väldiga mausoléet Panthéon, är det Vildes tur att bli ivrig. Detta känner hon igen från gårdagen, då hon och Noora strosat runt lite på egen hand, och hennes ögon gnistrar uppspelt när hon uppmärksammar de övriga om inskriptionen över kryptans ingång. ” _Aux grands hommes, la patrie reconnaissante_ ” står det, vilket betyder ungefär ” _Till de stora männen, ett tacksamt hemland_ ”, MEN, upplyser Vilde, det är inte bara  de stora männen, som Voltaire, Rousseau och Victor Hugo som fått sin sista vila där, utan även flera stora kvinnor, till exempel Madame Curie. Många i sällskapet nickar imponerat, och Noora ler stolt åt Vildes engagemang.

De blir stående utanför byggnaden ett tag, diskuterande om det skulle vara värt att lösa biljett för 10 euro och ta sig en titt inuti. De hann ju inte med Pantheon i Rom, trots allt, och det vore nog ganska spännande. Å andra sidan, urnor är urnor, oavsett vems aska de innehåller. Och historien bakom kryptan, och annan information, kan de ju få av Vilde, menar Magnus medan han stolt lägger armen om det strålande födelsedagsbarnet.

Till slut blir Eva otålig och vill gå vidare, säger att hon behöver gå hem med sina druvor innan de förvandlas till russin i värmen. Nu är hon kanske inte den som ska klaga över att saker tar lång tid, när hon själv har lagt säkert en halvtimme på att smaka och välja sagda druvor efter sort.

“Fatta, det är som att plocka smågodis, fast med vin!” skrattade hon förtjust när hon kände igen namnen (Merlot, Riesling, Chardonnay, Pinot Noir) på de små skyltarna vid torghandeln.

Det är något alldeles speciellt, det håller Sana med om. Solvarma, söta druvor, alla med sin egen distinkta smak. Något helt annat än gröna/blå (eller, om de ska lyxa till det ordentligt: kärnfria!) som de är vana vid hemma i Norge. Och Eva har en poäng i att de kanske ska skynda på lite. Inte för att det finns någon överhängande risk för russintorkning, utan för att de vill fixa lite inför festen ikväll. Helst hinna färdigt innan Adam kommer hem från praktiken, och Julian från jobbet.

De tar vägen inom Jardin du Luxembourg, stannar till ibland för att lukta på en blomma eller läsa på plaketten bredvid någon staty. Drar fler paralleller till Rom och Villa Ada, och andra parker de har stött på längs resan. Plaskar lite i fontänerna, ler åt ett gäng pensionärer som spelar boule i solen. Skojar om att det är så de själva kommer att se ut när de gör om den här resan, om sisådär fyrtio år.

På andra sidan parken stannar de vid det första _fromagerie_ de går förbi som ser trevligt ut. Utstrålar säkert precis samma förvirring som de känner, trots att Chris har lite mer koll än de andra. Får smaka på flera ljuvligt goda ostar, innan de bestämmer sig för några olika. I delikatessbutiken vägg i vägg upprepas proceduren, innan de nöjda går därifrån med en kasse full av blandade charkuterier och goda röror.

I bageriet som Adam har berättat om köper de med sig färska baguetter, och kan sedan inte låta bli att plocka på sig några färgglada macarons och läckra eclairs, i tillägg till den förbeställda tårtan. Vin och öl var tydligen Mahdi och Jonas ute och köpte i förmiddags, innan de möttes upp vid bokhandeln. “Alkoholfritt också!” bedyrar Jonas och lägger en varm hand på hennes axel.  

Sana kan inte undgå att bli rörd över den enkla gesten. Jonas är nog den av vännerna hon har haft minst kontakt med efter att de gått ut skolan. Medan de fortfarande gick där också, för den delen. Det bara föll sig så, efter det första uppbrottet mellan honom och Eva. Och när hon och Isak fick fullt upp med sina studier, och inte hade tid att träffas lika ofta som de önskade, försvann även den naturliga kopplingen till Jonas. Men hon minns fortfarande talet han höll till henne på eid-festen för sex år sedan. Minns vartenda ord, och det händer att hon upprepar dem tyst för sig själv, hör dem inom sig i Jonas mörka, varma röst, när hon behöver lite extra styrka.

 

***

 

“Joyeux anniversaire, ma belle amie!”

Julian anländer på utsatt tid, betydligt ledigare klädd än gårdagen, då han burit caféets kostym, men fortfarande snygg. Han böjer sig ner för att hälsa Vilde med ett par översvallande kindkyssar, och passar samtidigt på att trolla fram ett par flaskor ur sin väska. Eva, som står närmast till och blir den som får ta emot dem, förkunnar imponerat att det är äkta champagne från Reims, och inte vilket mousserande som helst.

“Lätt att leka gigolo när man kan slösa med pappas pengar,” fnyser Magnus lite småsint, men tystnar efter en skarp tillsägelse från Chris.

Äkta eller inte, Sana känner att hon, om någon erbjöd henne ett glas från en av flaskorna, skulle ha svårt att tacka nej. Hjärtat bankar lite snabbare än vanligt och hon får ideligen stryka sina svettiga handflator längs den lösa blusens nedhängande flikar. Hon har försökt att inte tänka så mycket på det under dagen, men nu, när tiden är inne, kan hon inte ignorera det längre.

Det var Noora som kom på idén, att de skulle skriva en låt till Vilde och framföra den på festen. Då, när hon först nämnde det, lät det som en bra idé. Men då låg det ju också så långt fram i tiden, kändes liksom inte verkligt. Nu är stunden här. Det måste bli tidigt på kvällen, innan de blir för fulla, har Chris viktigt påpekat. Men inte för tidigt, inte förrän Adam och Julian också har kommit, flikade Eva in.  

Sana har aldrig varit mycket för att uppträda. Inte har de kunnat repetera så mycket tillsammans heller, bara korta stunder i Verona, då när Vilde stannade kvar i Rom, på stranden i Antibes och på restaurangen i Juan-les-Pins. Som tur är valde de att skriva en egen text till en låt de redan kände till, så de har kunnat öva lite var för sig. Tyst i ett hörn av tåget, med hörlurar och handskrivna textlappar. Jonas har ställt gitarren till förfogande ännu en gång, och när Noora söker hans blick genom rummet, kommer han genast på fötter och hämtar den.

“Vilde…” Noora harklar sig och väntar tålmodigt på att alla ska avsluta sina samtal och vända uppmärksamheten mot henne, där hon har ställt sig i ett hörn av det delade vardagsrummet. “Det är såhär att vi vill säga ett par saker till dig. Saker som vi alltid tänker, men kanske inte alltid är så duktiga på att berätta…”

“Det var ju smart av dig att fylla år på den här resan, så att vi fick en ursäkt!” fortsätter Eva, medan hon tar plats bredvid Noora, vinkande åt Sana och Chris att komma och göra dem sällskap.

“Nu är det ju så praktiskt ordnat att Noora här är en naturbegåvning vad gäller… i stort sett allting!” fyller Chris i, retfullt knuffande Noora i sidan när hon reagerar med en lagom blygsam grimas, “Så vi bestämde oss för att sjunga de där orden istället för att bara säga dem.”  

“Och vi ber dig förlåta oss för detta,” avslutar Sana.

Skratten ekar mellan väggarna, men tystnar så snart Noora slår de första ackorden. Till sin förskräckelse ser Sana att Even filmar - såklart, det här är killen som lägger flera minuter på att fota och filma bakverken på kvarterets _boulangerie_ och duvorna i parken, inte skulle han försitta en sån här chans. Noora tar ton och de andra faller in, och snart är nervositeten som bortblåst. Det är ju bara på skoj, det är hennes Los Losers, det är för Vilde.

“ _It's taken me some time to find my own way and peace of mind  
_ _But when the nights felt oh so long you made me carry on and on…_ ”    

Det börjar tunt, lite osäkert, lite darrigt. Men när Noora närmar sig bryggan och refrängen, klämmer de i med all säkerhet de kan uppbåda. Några av de andra faller in i refrängen - de har alla blivit invigda i den hemliga planen, och även bidragit med en rad här och där - men har fått stränga order om att inte sjunga den sista raden i refrängen. Den är bara för dem, för hennes tjejer.

 _“You have always been my brightest star  
_ _My guiding light I know You are_ _  
_ _there when I need you the most_ _  
_ _I know you as I know myself, even if we fight and yell_ _  
_ _I love you, you know that we are_  
sisters in arms”

Tre verser och tre refränger senare är effekten ungefär som förväntad. Vilde, blankögd och rörd, gör dem sällskap på den provisoriska scenen. Det blir kramkalas för hela slanten, och hon ber dem gång på gång att ta om låten, hennes låt.

Tack och lov väljer Julian att utnyttja just det ögonblicket att öppna champagneflaskorna, och det högljudda poppandet, följt av jubel och applåder, ger dem alla lite annat att tänka på. Adam försvinner ut i köket och kommer snart tillbaka med glas till dem alla. En egendomlig blandning av vinglas, selterglas, och är det inte ett par tomma syltburkar också? Lite för sent att tänka på nu, att de kanske borde ha köpt engångsglas och -bestick, till festen, men nåja, det går ingen nöd på dem. Man kan skåla med vad som helst. I vad som helst också, bara sällskapet är rätt. Sana höjer sitt dricksglas med bubblande äppelmust och stämmer in i den unisona skålen. För Vilde, och för vänskap.      

Det blir en trevlig och avslappnad fest. Alla blir sittande, två och två eller i små grupper, ätande, pratande och skrattande. Eva bjuder frikostigt på sina älskade vindruvor och fnittrar förtjust när de andra gissar fel om vilken sort de är av. Even och Vilde har funnit ett hörn för sig själva, ser ut att diskutera något viktigt, av deras allvarliga miner att döma. Even scrollar på sin telefon, läsande högt för Vilde om inspelningsplatser och landmärken. Amelie från Montmartre igen, gissar Sana, när Evens mörka röst når fram till henne. Om hon inte minns fel var det den de såg på tåget mot Paris, sittande tätt ihop på samma sätt som de gör  nu. “Café des Deux moulins, det blir väl bra? I morgon eller något?”

Han vinkar till sig Julian, kanske för att få en parisiers utlåtande om området och ställena de diskuterar, och han ställer gärna upp. Ler extra stort är han slår sig ner bredvid Even och lutar sig in för att kunna se telefonen bättre. Musiken Mahdi har satt på, en grupp som visst heter Detektivbyrån, passar deras konversation perfekt, med sin underligt sagolika blandning av dragspel och klockspel.

Magnus slår sig ner hos dem, på Julians andra sida. Att han har hunnit få i sig en hel del av både öl och “pappas champagne” är tydligt, men pratsjuk är han likafullt. Och betydligt mer avslappnad än Sana minns honom från den här tiden igår. Han ger Julians axel en lekfull buff med sin egen, verkar totalt ovetande om samtalet som pågått innan han kraschade.

“Vet du mannen, jag gillar dig, det har jag alltid gjort!” svamlar han. “Vilken tur att vi stötte ihop med dig här, va? Det måste vara ödet… skrivet i stjärnorna, eller, Vilde?”

I tvåsitssoffan har Yousef gjort Adam sällskap, och hon hör att de pratar om Unicef och Adams uppdrag där. Han praktiserar på deras programavdelning som en del av studierna till samhällsvetare, och trivs väldigt bra, efter vad Sana har förstått. Inte bara med praktikplatsen och studierna, utan även med Paris. Kanske blir det så att han stannar kvar här, när han tagit sin examen, men Sana tvivlar på det. Han är en rastlös själ, ständigt på språng, precis som bästisen Mikael. Det slår henne hur länge sedan det var hon såg dem alla tillsammans. Ballonggänget...

Eva och Jonas dyker upp i dörröppningen från köket, bara för att fylla på sina glas och sedan försvinna igen. De har tagit det ganska lugnt med drickandet ikväll, båda två. Skålat i champagne och druckit ett par glas rött till maten, men legat lågt i övrigt. Och Sana har fascinerat betraktat hur de försiktigt närmat sig varandra. En komplimang om låten, ett skämt om Magnus filterlösa fylla, ett gemensamt skratt. De senaste timmarna har de setts sida vid sida, småpratande om allt mellan himmel och jord, utan att röra varandra. Sakta och försiktigt lagt ner murarna som funnits där, tydliga för alla, ända sedan Verona.

Sana slår sig ner mellan Noora och Isak. Får ögonkontakt med först den ena och sedan den andra och nickar mot köket, där Eva och Jonas försvunnit.

“Ja, det var väl skönt att de pratar igen,” tycker Isak, småskrattande åt det bisarra i situationen. “De är fan inte roliga att ha att göra med ibland…”

“Tror att Eva mår bra av att få i sig vinet i råvaruform ibland,” instämmer Noora. “Så kanske hon faktiskt minns VAD de pratar om också…”

Ingen orkar gå tillbaka till vandrarhemmet den natten. De blir liggande i sängar, soffor och på golvet i vardagsrummet. Kanske inte det mest bekväma man hade kunnat tänka sig, men ingen av dem önskar sig någon annanstans. Det har hunnit bli ljust utanför fönstret på Rue Saint-Placide innan viskningarna och skratten börjar avta.

“Har du haft en bra födelsedag, Vilde?” viskar Sana ut i det tysta, halvskumma rummet.

Vilde ligger vid hennes sida, hopkrupen som en katt, med pannan mot hennes axel och munnen lätt öppen. En försynt snarkning lösgör sig från hennes sovande figur, och Sana växlar ett leende ögonkast med Magnus, på Vildes andra sida.   
Ja, Vilde har haft det bra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Allt flyter liksom lite segare i värmen, så även våra updates... vi säger som Sana, att "vi ber er förlåta oss för detta”, men hoppas att ni fortfarande är med oss. Stay cool! <3


	43. Tro på at det gode vinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vildes fødselsdag ble i bunn og grunn vel så mye som Vilde hadde våget å håpe på.  
> En fin tur i Latinerkvarteret før Adam bød dem alle til fest, også Julian, som Magnus kunne slutte fred med. Et av høyepunktene var nok jentenes sang, og selv om Sana hadde gruet seg til akkurat det, var det verdt den fine stemningen. Kvelden ble endeløs og etterhvert sovnet de i grålysningen alle sammen, hjemme hos Adam i praktikantkollektivet hans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Festligheterna är inte slut bara för att Vildes födelsedag är över. Hon har nämligen den goda smaken att fylla år dagen innan Frankrikes nationaldag - la Fête nationale. Adam har väckt dem tidigt, för att de ska kunna ta del av paraden på Champs-Élysées. Perfekt stoff för ett resebrev, tycker Noora! Och när hon suger i sig informationen om frihetskämpande fransmän och stormning av Bastiljen, går tankarna till deras egna 17 mai-firanden hemma i Oslo. Det har gått några år nu, sedan den dagen hennes vänner slöt upp runt henne, ledde henne till vårdcentralen och höll hennes hand när allt var svart. Idag, i ett annat land i en annan tid, är det Chris som blir ledd, och ingenting är svart. De har nämligen en överraskning åt henne!
> 
> So the dream begins  
> And the song is amplified  
> Buy the beaujolais  
> On bastille day  
> He dances in the tide
> 
> By the light of the moon  
> He's a frenchman for the night  
> By the light of the moon  
> It'll be all right

**Dag 23 - Paris - Noora**

«Herreguuuuuuuud!» Chris rister på hodet i et forsøk på å få det fastbundne tørklet til å ramle av, men det skjer ikke. Kommer neppe til å funke, for Noora vet hva hun driver med. «Dere er gærne, liksom!»

 

Forsøket på å fornærme resulterer bare i latter, og Chris selv virker ikke alt for fornærma hun heller, mer forventningsfull. Hun sitter og vrir seg i setet på RERen de har hoppa på. Foreløpig snegler den seg avgårde og er akkurat like stappa som en hvilken som helst metro, men en forskjell er at den en livlige praten rundt dem går på en drøss forskjellige språk.

 

«Du får vente og se,» sier Vilde ertende. «Jeg tror egentlig du kommer til å digge det, altså.» Ja, der er den, den lille redselen fra Vilde. Den urealistiske uroen for at Chris nå blir så dødelig fornærma at vennskapet deres er over. As if! Bakbundet, med bind for øynene og allikevel smilende sitter hun der midt i folkemylderet. Få andre enn Chris ville tatt det sånn, men ingen av jentene nølte da kidnappingsplanen ble lagt på bordet.

 

Noora ler litt av venninnene, rister på hodet og overlater fangevoktingen til Eva og Vilde. Drar fram sitt seneste reisebrev og rekker det til Sana. Håper på litt hjelp. Det er kjempefint å skrive, men alltid en trygghet om noen kan lese gjennom, hjelpe henne med et par velplasserte forslag.

«Tar du språkvask på toget?» spør hun pent mens hun presser henda  mot hverandre og setter opp sitt mest troskyldige smil. Sana nikker ivrig. Er ikke akkurat så de har så mye annet å bedrive de neste førti minuttene. Lener hodet mot henne og leser over skulderen.

 

***

 

_Merkedager skal feires som seg hør og bør. I går hadde vi et bursdagsbarn iblant oss, og gjorde selvfølgelig så mye vi kunne ut av det. En herlig dag, og kanskje enda bedre kveld med sang, vin og ballonger._

 

_Dessverre var det nok også grunnen til at jeg kjente meg ganske omtåket da vår gode venn her i byen vekket oss tidlig, tidlig. Vi tilbrakte natta i hans leilighet, han er gjestfriheten selv. Har så klart visst en stund at vi skulle komme, men å la alle bli hjemme hos seg var ganske generøst, særlig ettersom det betydde 12 gjester spredd utover sofaer, gulv og stoler._

 

_Noen av oss hadde nok knapt sovna da vi ble vekket på nytt. Vi hadde jo hørt både stemmer, musikk og rop fra gata i går, men var liksom så langt inn i vår egen feiring at vi knapt registrerte den pågående gatefesten som foregår hvert år den 13. juli._

 

_Alt vår venn hadde fortalt på forhånd, var at han ikke skulle på jobb i dag fordi det var nasjonaldagen. At han hadde planer om full parademarsj, kom som en gledelig overraskelse. Eller - hans plan var det jo så klart ikke, var mer at han hadde lyst til å vise oss hvordan franskmennene feirer dagen sin. Hadde skaffet billetter gjennom jobben og alt. Ingen av oss hadde lett dypt nok inn i det til å vite hva vi kunne forvente, visste bare at vi kunne tenke oss å se fyrverkeriet i kveld._

 

_Faktisk må jeg innrømme det har kjentes godt å ha en kjentmann å lene seg på her i byen. Særlig for oss som har forsøkt å holde tråden i planlegging og saueflokk om hverandre. Er det fair å si at det går en viss tretthet i stadig å skulle orientere seg i en ny by, særlig for meg, transportsjefen. Deilig å kunne outsource de konstante spørsmålene om hvilken buss vi skal hoppe på, hva som er korteste vei eller hvor nærmeste toalett befinner seg.._

 

_Men altså - tilbake til nasjonaldagen. Vi ruslet avgårde en liten gjeng morgenfugler. Langt fra alle ble med, men vi var nødt til å dra tidlig skulle vi se noe, forklarte vennen vår. Han loset alle trygt inn på metroen og ut i igjen i gata, ikke i hvilken som helst gate. Jeg tror faktisk det var en i reisefølget vårt som formelig hvinte da hun forstod at vi stod midt på Champs Elysees._

 

_Den berømte militærparaden går fra triumfbuen til Place de la Concorde hver år. Her blir alt fra artilleri til flyvåpen vist frem og hyllet på sin vei mot presidenten og hans tale. Det er faktisk en absurd greie for barneglade, flaggveivende nordmenn at en demokratisk menneskerettighetenes røst som Frankrike kan benytte nasjonaldagen til å vise muskler. For meg ble det såpass absurd at jeg måtte spørre guiden vår om akkurat det._

 

 _“Nasjonaldagen er basert på en voldelig hendelse, og franskmenn synes ikke det er merkelig at det handler forsvar. Vi snakker tross alt forsvaret av_ frihet, likhet og brorskap _her. For fransk historie er egentlig preget av utrolig mange kriger. De har på en måte vært et land med fiender i alle retninger opp igjennom, så folk er stolte av militærmakten. Den representerer trygghet mot at noe skal skje igjen, for det gjør det jo av og til. Tenk på terrorangrepet i Nice for syv år siden, husker du det?”_

 

_Det er et svar jeg kan forstå, men det var ikke helt fritt for at jeg ble nødt til å gjøre litt research der vi stod midt langs Champs Elysees, pressa sammen i folkemengden som rant ut av métro George V. Takk og lov for lett tilgjengelig informasjon via mobil. En sånn opplevelse som dette blir liksom dobbelt så spennende når man faktisk ender med å vite litt mer etterpå.._

 

_Bastillen het den, en festning som lå midt i Paris. En sånn ordentlig middelalderfestning fra trettenhundretallet en gang. På gamle malerier ser den riktig respektinngytende ut, nesten fryktinngytende. Som seg hør og bør et fengsel, så klart, det var nemlig det den ble brukt til. Særlig  for folk som ble fengslet på kongelig arrestordre uten rettergang - eller lov og dom, da. Den typen fengslinger som får oss til å lage underskriftskampanjer og gå i demonstrasjonstog i dag. Det finnes mange eksempler på kjente menn som satt i Bastillen. Den fremste av dem, muligens Voltaire. Ytringsfrihetens far var også en gang samvittighetsfange, fengslet for sin kritikk av overmakten._

 

_Da folket hadde fått nok og stormet av Bastillen 14. juli 1789 ble det starten på og et symbol for den franske revolusjonen. Folk var drittlei. Lei av undertrykkelse, av rettsløshet, av de eneveldige kongenes grådige selvtilfredshet. Det brøt ut masseopprør i Paris. Mengder av folk tok seg inn i fengslet, myrdet kommandanten og hans offiserer. Dagen etter begynte rivingen av hele skiten og i dag finnes den kun på gamle malerier._

 

_Bastillen dukket under, men revolusjonene var ikke over. I 1840 reiste de en søyle på Bastille-plassen over ofrene fra en annen revolusjon, nemlig julirevolusjonen 1830. Revolusjonen som fortelles om i Les Miserables fant sted i 1832 og i for eksempel 1848 var det fullt opprør igjen. Dette er bare noen av dem. Mange utrettelige, idealistiske tanker og gjerninger var påkrevd for at det franske folket skulle vinne sin frihet._

 

_Men selv om det bare var begynnelsen, er Bastillens fall et symbol på seieren over despotiet! Kampen for menneskerettigheter, ytringsfrihet og rettssikkerhet startet her, den gangen. Å være her akkurat i dag fyller til og med meg, en turist, med stor ærbødighet. For revolusjonene var ikke bare for franskmennene, forsettet om frihet, likhet og brorskap skulle runge gjennom hele Europa i løpet av 1800-tallet mens nasjonalstatene så seg tvunget til å skape grunnlovsfestede rettigheter for alle._

 

_Da jeg stod der i folkemengden kunne jeg ikke unngå å tenke på alt vi har sett og opplevd på denne reisen og lure på om det hadde vært det samme om ikke den franske revolusjonen hadde funnet sted. Jeg tenker på alle de fantastiske landene vi har besøkt som viser spor av fordums storhet, av tankegods fra filosofer som gjorde både godt og ille. Vi har vært i nærkontakt med revolusjonens røster innen både vitenskap, juss og samfunn. Enkelte av dem har blitt stående, andre er klokelig forvist til historiens skraphaug._

_14\. juli ikke bare er en nasjonal festdag, men har vært det demokratiske Frankrikes demonstrasjonsdag. Den har gjennom tidene vært brukt til å samle folket mot justismord, antisemittisme, fremmedhat og fascisme. «_ Frihet, Likhet og Brorskap _» er alltid dens comme il faut. I den grad at det nesten kjente personlig å stå her og heie frem akkurat de verdiene._

 

_Verdiene er jo akkurat de vi fremdeles kjemper for i dag. Gjennom lover som beskytter borgere framfor herskere, frie medier, debatter, fredelige demonstrasjoner, pride-parader; ja til og med vår egen 17. mai. Vi som lever i Europa i dag kan faktisk tro på rettferdighet, tro på at det gode vinner; og alt startet her, selv om det fremdeles ikke er over._

 

_Derfor er det så fint å være med. Se at andre nasjoner feirer sine friheter akkurat som vi i gjør i Norge. Paraden er imponerende, men resten av dagen er nok viet til det mer folkelige. Jeg har i alle fall skjønt at det kommer til å bli gatefest i kveld; petanque, boule, musikk, mat og drikke. Og så klart det der fyrverkeriet ved Eiffeltårnet - det er vi nødt til å få med oss!_

 

***

 

“Fin tekst,” Sana har lest gjennom, kjapp og effektiv som alltid. “Tror det blir bra, men mulig du må rydde litt opp på midten der. Den blir kanskje litt tung?”

“Ja, ok?”

“Nei, jeg tenker folk gjerne vil lese litt mer om opplevelsene våre? Ikke bare historieleksjon og om ideologi og sånt, liksom..”

 

Noora smiler, ser den helt, men hun har så mye hun har lyst til å si.. Hun sukker litt og legger iPaden tilbake i veska. Teksten er skrevet kjapt i oppholdsrommet på vandrerhjemmet etter lunsj mens de andre jentene var i full sving med å få med seg Chris.

 

“Vi skal av her!” Eva er ivrig, og har tydeligvis full kontroll. Har allerede tatt Chris i den ene armen mens Vilde har tatt tak på den andre siden. Litt upraktisk å geleide noen med bind for øynene av et stappfullt tog, men det går på et vis. Nå begynner Chris sitt beger imidlertid å bli ganske så fullt. Hun står på perrongen og snur hjelpeløst på hodet, og Noora har full forståelse for ubehaget.

 

«Hvis du ikke slipper nå, så viser jeg Magnus det der bildet av deg med reggis!» Vilde rynker på nesa, smiler halvveis, men har ikke gitt seg. Så klart har hun ikke det. Hun og Eva ser lurt på hverandre og gjør akkurat som Chris ber om.

«Nei, herregud! Hvor er dere? Ikke slipp da!» er den hylende responsen.

«Ka da ikkje slipp? Vi gjorde jo bare akkurat som du bad om?» Eva er et under når det gjelder å høres dønn seriøs ut mens hun highfiver Vilde og skaper en lyd som Chris forvirra snur seg etter.

 

Noora og Sana overtar. Tar tak i hver sin arm.

“Dere, skal vi være litt greie, eller?” Noora grøsser litt når hun tenker på hvordan hun ville følt å bli kidnappa på denne måten. Sana nikker seg enig, men Vilde er tydeligvis fremdeles jazza opp i sin egen greie akkurat nå.

“Men han har jo ikke kommet ennå!” sier hun høyt og tydelig.

“Hvem da?” er Chris rask til å spørre.

 

Ingen gidder å svare henne, men Eva legger sin stemme til fornuftens røst, og Sana begynner forsiktig å knyte opp tørklet. Det går et lettelsens sukk gjennom Chris, og hun myser kraftig med en gang hun får lov til å se igjen. Legger en hånd over øynene som for å verne seg mot lyset.

 

“Hvor er vi?” spør hun nysgjerrig.

“Charles de Gaulle så klart.” Vilde oppfører seg som om det var det mest naturlige i hele verden.

“Hæ?”

“Flyplassen,” supplerer Sana.

“Skal dere sende meg hjem?”

“Nei, dumma - så klart ikke! Vi skal møte noen.”

 

De tar seg fram oppover rulletrapper og langs rullefortau. Flyplassen virker gold og endeløs, og veien fra toget er snirklete at best. Etter mye om og men, står de likevel i ankomsthallen.

“Shit! Minn meg på å ikke fly til Frankrike på nasjonaldagen igjen..” Elias hilser dem lett andpusten med en chai latte i hånda. “Fikk minst tre nye grå hår mens jeg venta på bagasjen, jeg sverger!”

Han klemmer Sana først, så alle etter tur.

 

Chris har blitt stående og måpe, selv om hun også får en varm klem av nykomlingen.

“Så dere skulle overraske meg med… Elias?”

“Nei, nei.. Du må være litt tålmodig, da. Elias er bare en bonus, ikke sant.” Vilde blunker til han.

“Oookeeei!” Chris himler uimponert med øynene.

 

De blir stille alle sammen et øyeblikk. Var det too much, dette her? Hva om hun blir skuffa, liksom? Om dette absolutt ikke var planen hennes. Hva vet vel de om det? Noora kjenner seg usikker. Faktisk ville hun vel innerst inne satt vel så mye pris på å bli igjen i restauranten hos Julian sammen med gutta. Hun leter etter noe å si når de andre blir stille, spørre Elias om reisen, et eller annet, men nødløsningen hennes blir unødvendig.

 

Neste gang dørene går opp, er det nemlig Mutta som kommer småspringende gjennom den store skyvedøra. Strålende blid, trillende på en enkel weekendkoffert som han setter fra seg midt på gulvet så fort Chris kaster seg i armene hans. Gir henne et hardt kyss før de blir stående og bare klemme. Chris øyne stråler mot dem over skulderen hans.

 

“Savna meg, eller?” sier han lavt når de løser seg fra hverandre. Han tar hånda hennes isteden.

“Off course,” sier hun kontant. “Trodde ikke du fikk noe ferie, jeg..”

“Tja, Vilde ringte og sa det var akutt behov for meg her nede. Og nå som alle gutta har funnet ut at dette er stedet å være, kunne jeg ikke motstå en helg med dere.”

 

Elias har stått og fikla med telefonen sin. Nå gjør han som best han kan for å bryte opp all velkomsthilsingen.

“Men dere, vi må stikke!” Han holder opp mobilskjermen og vifter med en melding som ingen klarer å lese i den uroen. “Mikael er på Gare du Nord om en time! Da bør vi skikkelig være der.. Karen går seg bort i sin egen leilighet, liksom”

 

Chris frigjør seg litt motvillig fra kjæresten, men er visst ikke helt klar for å stikke ennå. Hun snur seg mot jentene. Slår ut med armene, vinker dem mot seg helt til de alle blir stående i en kjempeklem, tett inntil hverandre, midt på det flislagte gulvet på Charles de Gaulle flyplass.

“Herreguuud - dere er gærne! Jeg digger dere!”


	44. Tema Kärlek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vissa är piggare än andra när de vaknar upp till Frankrikes nationaldag, men Noora tänker då inte vara den som missar något! Speciellt inte när Adam har fixat biljetter till den ståtliga paraden, och hon kan få inspiration till nästa resebrev. Det är lätt att jämföra och dra paralleller, men var i världen man än befinner sig, och hur man än firar, är en sak viktigare än allt: Man måste tro på att det goda vinner!  
> På eftermiddagen kidnappar de en intet ont anande Chris och tar med henne till flygplatsen. Det är dags att avslöja vad de har gått och tisslat om ända sedan Verona. Ut i ankomsthallen stiger Mutta, och från andra håll sluter även Elias och Mikael upp! Ballong-reunion, anyone?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alle brikker er i ferd med å falle på plass. Vilde er fornøyd med sin spesielle dag, Chris har fått selskap av sin Mutta, Evens gamle kompisgjeng har slått to fluer i en smekk og kommet Paris for å feire forlovelsen og treffe Adam. De har jo alle hørt masse om denne turen, på hver sine vis.  
> Så er det Eva og Jonas, da..  
> Eva, Jonas og det evinnelige spørsmålet om hva de egentlig holder på med. Faktisk spørsmålet om hva de har holdt på med i årevis! Er det mulig å blåse liv i de glørene som har ulmet der i fem år nå? Blir det fyrverkeri av sånt eller kun en ny, skadelig branntomt?
> 
>  
> 
> _"But what about us?"_  
>  _"We'll always have Paris."_

**Dag 23 - Paris - Eva**

_The summer air was soft and warm_  
_The feeling right, the Paris night_ _  
did its best to please us_

Att befinna sig mitt i Paris på nationaldagen, det känns lite grann som att ha huvudrollen i en film. Paraden tidigare var något av det mest storslagna hon har upplevt, och än är dagen inte slut. De slog nytt rekord i gruppstorlek tidigare, när de kom tillbaka efter sin kidnappningsmission och mötte upp killarna utanför Julians café, där han förutseende nog hade fixat plats åt dem. Plötsligt var de sexton personer som uppsluppet slog följe längs de myllrande gatorna, där allt gick i blått, vitt och rött.

Hon älskar att se sina vänner lyckliga. Det är nog faktiskt det bästa hon vet. Vildes blanka ögon när de sjöng för henne igår, och Chris glädjetjut när Mutta gjorde entré på flygplatsen tidigare, det är sånt hon kommer att leva länge på. Evens ansiktsuttryck när de kom tillbaka, inte bara med Elias utan med Mutta och Mikael också, var en annan höjdpunkt och fantastiskt att få ha varit med om.

De gamla vännerna skrattade och dunkade varandra i ryggen så att Eva kunde svära på att det hördes lång väg. Kramades och pratade i mun på varandra, ivriga på att få höra allt om hur deras respektive resor varit och hur länge de skulle stanna. Och, framför allt, vad de gjorde här!

“Vad tror du?” svarade Elias, medan han gav Evens axel en lekfull knuff. “Det är inte varje dag någon av oss går och förlovar sig!”

“Det måste ju firas!” instämde Mikael, inte ett dugg besvärad av Yousefs pik om att han låg i underläge nu. Han och Adam, de hopplösa singlarna, menade Mutta, som inte släppt Chris med vare sig ögon eller händer sedan de möttes på Charles de Gaulle.

 

 _And strolling down the Élysée_  
_we had a drink in each café_ _  
and you_

“Tänk att man kan bli nostalgisk över något som fortfarande pågår?”

De har blivit sittande på den lilla uteserveringen efter att ha delat en halvflaska billigt vin. Tittat på folk och pratat om dagarna som är kvar. För hur otroligt det än kändes för bara någon vecka sedan, börjar de närma sig slutet på resan. Om en knapp månad är det jobb och studier som gäller, och Eva vill inte tänka i de banorna. Vill inte tro på ett liv efter Rom och Verona. Eller efter Paris.

“Nostalgi, det är grekiska…” funderar Jonas högt. “Sammanslagning av två ord som betyder hemresa och smärta. Förr i tiden ansågs det faktiskt vara en allvarlig sjukdom.”

Eva fnyser fram ett skratt. Ger honom en menande blick med höjda ögonbryn, och skakar uppgivet på huvudet. Vissa människor förändras aldrig. Men det är väl därför de framkallar nostalgi, de också. För att de är levande minnen från en tid när allt var perfekt.

Hon befinner sig på tu man hand med Jonas, för första gången sedan Verona. De andra är någonstans i närheten, hon kan se Evens blonda huvud sticka upp en decimeter ovanför de andra i folkhavet, några meter ner på gatan. Han och Sana hade börjat prata om någon gyllene staty nere vid Seine, som de gärna ville försöka fånga på bild, och strax gett sig av för att titta närmare på möjligheterna. Isak, Yousef och Mikael hakade på. De andra vännerna finns också här någonstans, men de har snabbt insett att det skulle vara näst intill omöjligt att hålla ihop ett gäng på sexton personer en dag som denna. Så det har blivit så att de flesta strosar runt för sig själva, två och två eller små grupper, inte längre än ett telefonsamtal borta om de skulle sakna varandra alltför mycket.

“Ska vi gå?”

Jonas ser på henne och nickar frågande neråt gatan. Han verkar inte ha något speciellt mål i tankarna, men caféet börjar kännas fullt, och det finns flera törstiga nationaldagsfirande som skulle bli glada åt deras plats.

 

 _You talked of politics, philosophy and I_  
_smiled like Mona Lisa_  
_We had our chance_ _  
It was a fine and true romance_

“Jag är liksom nästan lite stolt över att få känna henne, är inte du det? Hon är så sjukt duktig!”

Det var när de gick förbi en stor banderoll i franska flaggans färger, med orden _liberté, égalité, fraternité_ skrivna tvärs över alla tre fälten, som de kom in på Noora och hennes skrivande. Framför allt då det senaste resebrevet, som Jonas inte har hunnit läsa än, och som Eva nu gör sitt bästa för att summera för honom.

Det går sådär. Visst förstår hon andemeningen, och det går som en rysning genom henne när hon tänker på det -  att allt går igen, och att kampen om rättvisan och det goda är en ständigt pågående. Men hon måste erkänna att hon inte hängt med riktigt lika mycket på de andra delarna, om Bastiljen och stormningen av den, vilken betydelse den haft, och alla som har suttit av tid där.

Voltaire, liksom, hon minns namnet från skoltiden, men var inte han författare? Vad kunde han ha ställt till med som var så farligt så att han hamnat i fängelse?

Jonas småler när hon frågar honom. Berättar att Voltaire var en av de största frihetskämparna genom tiderna, och en av de få på sin tid som vågade kritisera kungahuset och kyrkan. Framför allt då alla orättvisor som bedrevs i religionens namn.

Han fortsätter berätta, och Eva nickar sakta, leende. Tycker om ljudet av Jonas röst och hans sätt att berätta saker för henne, ett sätt som inte får henne att känna sig korkad, utan gör att hon vill veta mer, vill höra mer.

 

 _I can still recall our last summer_  
_I still see it all_  
_Walks along the Seine, laughing in the rain_  
_Our last summer_ _  
Memories that remain_

“Där, kommer du ihåg det stället?” Jonas pekar mot det konstfullt dekorerade skyltfönstret i rosa och vitt på andra sidan gatan, och brister i skratt åt Evas förfärade grimas.

“Åh fy fan, påminn mig inte…”

La Pâtisserie des Rêves, konditoriet som Jonas har fått syn på, ser ut precis som det gjorde sist de gick längs den här gatan. Som om ingen tid förflutit. Då, för fem år sedan, slank de in där för att fönstershoppa, förundrade över hur allt i den här staden var konstverk -  från de små tvålar och schampoflaskor de köpt på vandrarhemmet, till ostar och sallader och bakverk - och kom ut med en stor ask färgglada macaroons. Jonas ville spara dem till senare, men Eva var otålig, och de slog sig ner på gräset i jardins de Trocadéro för en provisorisk liten picknick.

Sekunden efter de öppnat asken, kom regnet, snabbare än någon av dem hunnit blinka, och deras macaroons var snart genomblöta. När valet stod mellan att låta dem bli förstörda, eller skynda sig att äta upp alla innan de smälte ihop till oformliga klumpar, var det ingen tvekan för Eva.

“Jag tror aldrig att jag har sett dig så illamående!” skrattar Jonas högt vid minnet. “Inte ens efter tequila-racet på din tjugoårsdag! På kollektivets bakgård, du minns?”

Om hon minns… det finns en anledning till att hon inte firade fler födelsedagar i Oslo, med det gamla gänget, om man säger så. Jonas skrattar högt åt minnet av Evas grönbleka ansikte och högljudda klaganden, och hon ger honom ett varnande ögonkast och en lätt knuff i sidan. Jonas sträcker ut armen som för att värja sig, och när han får tag i Evas hand, behåller han den i sin.

 

 _We made our way along the river_  
_and we sat down in the grass_ _  
by the Eiffel tower_

De förstår att det är lönlöst att ens försöka hitta en bra plats i Trocadéro den här gången. Klockan börjar närma sig elva, tiden för det stora fyrverkeriet, och människor vallfärdas. De som har sittplats har nog suttit där sedan i eftermiddags, resonerar de. Så de börjar gå mot vandrarhemmet, i hopp om att kunna stanna till och titta längs vägen.

Längst upp på Boulevard Pasteur har en folksamling bildats, inte lika stor som de på Champ de Mars eller Trocadéro, men stor nog för att de ska förstå att detta är en plats man vill vara på. Så de stannar. Hittar sig en plats på hörnet, Jonas lutad mot en husvägg, Eva lutad mot Jonas. Och när de första, blå stjärnorna stiger, lyser upp foten på Eiffeltornet på ett nästan trolskt sätt, förstår de att de har hamnat precis rätt. Gatan sluttar en aning och ger dem fri sikt över hela det magnifika skådespel som snart utspelar sig framför dem.

Det är rent overkligt vackert, inte som något fyrverkeri hon någonsin har sett förut. Det tycks aldrig ta slut, fortsätter att lysa upp himlen med stjärnor, spiraler och hjärtan (årets tema är kärlek, har Julian berättat) samtidigt som knallarna och tjuten, sprakandet och krutlukten omringar dem, och ljusshowen i olika färger förvandlar tornets kalla stål till ett skådespel i sig.

När hela himlen fylls av en chockrosa palmformation, samtidigt som ett regn av gyllene pärlor faller ner runt omkring den, får hon lust att gråta.

När en handfull blå och silverfärgade girandolor snurrar sig upp mot tornets högsta topp och vidare ut i rymden, lutar sig Jonas fram och kysser henne.

 

 _I was so happy we had met_  
_It was the age of no regret_ _  
Oh yes_

De går tysta sida vid sida, som om de lämnat alla ord där i gathörnet, tillsammans med modet och den varma känslan.

Hon borde ha sett det komma, borde ha varit förberedd. Är det inte såhär det brukar bli när de umgås, bara de två? Hon och Jonas tillsammans. Men hon kunde inte bromsa i tid. Ville inte heller, inte efter kvällen igår, när de äntligen fick prata. Om natten i Verona, och vad den egentligen betytt.

Noora har arbetat hårt med henne de senaste dagarna, uppmuntrat och nästan grälat på henne emellanåt. För att hon har dragit förhastade slutsatser och gjort sig sina egna sanningar. Om hon känner Isak rätt, har säkert han också haft ett finger med i spelet. Hon är väl bekant med de där två, och kan inte ens med att bli irriterad. De menar väl och det var fint att kunna vara i samma rum som Jonas igen, utan att det blev awkward.

Men samtidigt. Det kanske inte var så dumt att ta ett par steg tillbaka ändå. Få lite distans till det hela, och fundera över vad de höll på med. Har hållit på med i flera år nu.

“Förstår du inte vad det är som händer?” börjar Eva tyst, efter vad som känns som en evighet. “Det… det är nostalgi, liksom. När vi är hemma igen kommer det inte att kännas intressant längre”.

“Varför säger du så?” Jonas röst är ihålig, och Eva får lust att ta hans hand i sin igen, men tänker att det nog är bäst att låta bli.

“Men kom igen… hur har det varit alla de andra gångerna? Har du saknat mig dagen efter, kanske? Har du ens tänkt på mig? Som förra året, efter bröllopet…” Hon tystnar och sneglar avvaktande mot Jonas, som plötsligt känns väldigt långt borta. Han säger ingenting, håller bara kvar den uppfordrande, lite bestämda blicken, och Eva fortsätter. “Nej, och vet du varför? För att den tiden är över!”

Hon hör sin egen röst komma ut en halv oktav högre än vanligt och inser att hon håller på att börja gråta. Biter ihop tänderna om en svordom och vänder bort ansiktet, vill inte att han ska se.

De fortsätter gå, lägger meter efter meter av kullerstensgata bakom sig, där de trängs med firande fransmän och tusentals turister. De har försökt att ringa de andra för att förhöra sig om ytterligare planer för den tidiga natten, men det verkar rent omöjligt att komma fram. Som på nyårsnätterna hemma i Oslo. Så de bestämmer sig för att söka sig tillbaka till vandrarhemmet. Vem vet, det är kanske fler som har fått samma idé.

“Det är ju för att vi knappt träffas nuförtiden, hinner aldrig prata. Men den här resan, den… jag har lärt känna dig på nytt, och…” Jonas pausar innan han tar sats och fortsätter. “Det finns något där, Eva. Jag kan inte vara den enda som känner det?”

Hon snyftar till och stirrar envist ner i marken. Tiger. För nej, inte fan är han den enda.

 

 _But underneath we had a fear of flying_  
_Of getting old, a fear of slowly dying_  
_We took the chance_  
_like we were dancing our last dance_

“Men tänk såhär.. om bara några dagar är vi hemma i Norge. Och snart börjar vi plugga igen, båda två… när ska vi hinna prata då, tänker du? Eller träffas, för den delen. Ska vi köra distans?”

“Ett tag, kanske, bara för att testa?” svarar Jonas försiktigt. “Och sen, det finns ju sjuksköterskeutbildningar i Oslo också. Du skulle kunna söka in till våren istället? Bo hos din mamma medan du letar efter eget…?”

“Eller hos dig i kollektivet, va?” frågar Eva med ett snett leende, och Jonas svarar med en axelryckning som snart går över i en nickning.

“Du förstår inte.” Eva suckar djupt och skakar på huvudet. “Jag _vill_ bo i Bergen, jag har mitt liv där.”

Hela livet, bortsett från några år i Oslo, ända sedan de första stegen på köksgolvet hemma i Ytrebygda. Det är också i Bergen hon äntligen har fått tillfälle att bygga upp något som är enbart hennes. Där hon kan vara sig själv, och inte ett hopplock av vad andra människor tror sig veta om henne. Och det är hon inte redo att ge upp.

“Det är klart att jag förstår, det var bara en tanke,” suckar Jonas uppgivet.

 

 _I can still recall our last summer_  
_I still see it all_  
_In the tourist jam, round the Notre Dame_  
_Our last summer_ _  
Walking hand in hand_

Hon har tagit hans hand igen, kunde inte låta bli. Ger den ännu en liten tryckning. För att det plötsligt känns kyligt i den parisiska sommarnatten, eller för tröst. Sin egen och hans.

“Jag minns när du var den realistiska av oss..” småskrattar hon sorgset.

“Vad menar du? Är det så orealistiskt…”

“Vi har ju testat. Och sett hur det har blivit. Vi är nog helt enkelt inte särskilt bra på det här, du och jag.”

“Människor förändras hela tiden. _Vi_ har förändrats! Om vi gav det här en chans, så… du skulle aldrig behöva tvivla på..”

“Tvivla, vad menar du med det?” Till sin förvåning märker hon att hon är på väg att ilskna till. “Alltså, jag vet inte vad du tror om mig, men jag är inte samma mesiga och osäkra sextonåring längre!”

“Jag vet det!” Jonas saktar på stegen. Drar lite i hennes arm för att få henne att stanna, och går sakta fram mot henne. Stryker försiktigt tillbaka en förrymd hårlock som hänger ner framför hennes ögon. “Jag vet att du är stark,” fortsätter han. “Det är ju det jag älskar mest hos dig!”

Älskar…?

 

 _Paris restaurants_  
_Our last summer_  
_Morning croissants_  
_Living for the day, worries far away_  
_Our last summer_ _  
We could laugh and play_

“Du behöver inte hålla på och lova en massa saker, Jonas. Du är bra som du är. Jag tycker bara inte att vi ska ha den här diskussionen nu!”

Jonas nickar sakta, sammanbitet.  
“Nej, du har väl rätt i det… det är aldrig attraktivt att tjata.” Han ler snett åt självironin, men blir snart allvarlig igen. “Kan du svara på en sak bara…?” Eva nickar, och han fortsätter. “Har jag verkligen inbillat mig allt det här? Finns det verkligen inget…?”

“Det förstår du väl att det gör! Det finns massor! Det är ju därför…”

“Därför som…?”

“Som jag freakar ut nu! För att jag vet att det kommer att sluta som det alltid gör, bara mycket värre den här gången!”

De blir stående tysta ett långt tag, sökande efter svar i natten och i varandras ansikten, men utan att finna något.

"Vi, vi lurar oss själva, liksom?" försöker Eva. "Tror du inte det?"

"På vilket sätt då?"

"Bara genom att vara här, på semester och mitt i alla minnen. Det är inte så konstigt att man rycks tillbaka, liksom, men detta, det är större än så!"

“Så varför säger du att vi bara ska låta det vara..?” frågar Jonas till slut, och Eva skakar på huvudet.

“Nej, det säger jag inte, jag säger att vi ska sluta obsessa över detta nu, och ta vara på resan de här sista dagarna... och sen får vi se hur allt känns när vi kommer tillbaka hem.”

Jonas nickar, uppgivet men instämmande, i samma stund som de rundar nästa hörn och svänger in på den gata som vandrarhemmet ligger på.

“Då gör vi så,” konstaterar han. “Men Eva, en sak bara.. Det är inte ofta du har fel, men en sak har du faktiskt jäkligt fel om.”

“Okej..?”

“När du säger att jag inte tänker på dig när vi inte är tillsammans. Det är bullshit. Jag tänker på dig varje dag.”

 _Walks along the Seine, laughing in the rain_  
_Our last summer  
Memories that remain..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ända sedan vi började skriva på Peace train, har vi tyckt att Abbas "Our last summer" är som skriven för Jova, och nu fick vi äntligen använda den! Lite bitterljuvt kanske, but ain't that life? <3
> 
> Lämna gärna en kommentar, vi kan behöva lite tröst! ;)


	45. Først til mølla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Forrige kapittel:_ Hvor mange runder skal man egentlig måtte gå? Hvor mange sjanser og muligheter tåler to mennesker å bruke på å få alt de har mellom seg riktig? Verken Eva eller Jonas vet helt sikkert. Endelig, under fyrverkeriet i frihetens navn, får Jonas og Eva til en ærlig samtale om seg. Den viktige, som de begge har forventninger til. Har gruet seg, gledet seg og ønsker mer enn noe å annet å få riktig.  
>  Kanskje for en gangs skyld ble det litt fint? De er på ferie, de kan teste og forhåpentlig kan mer komme ut av den bagasjen de drasser med seg gjennom Europa denne sommeren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Paris är en fantastisk stad att vara nyförlovad i. Det kan hända att han inte ser så mycket av den under förmiddagen (man måste passa på när man har eget sovrum, liksom...) men då är det bara att ta igen det på kvällen! Det gamla kompisgänget, bästisarna från gymnasietiden, har inte sparat på krutet, direkt, och även om det inte riktigt är dags för svensexa än, kan det väl aldrig skada med en testrunda. För vem vet om de någonsin kommer att få vara tillsammans i Paris igen? Är man regissör för sitt eget liv så är man! 
> 
> There was a boy  
> A very strange  
> Enchanted boy  
> They say he wandered  
> Very far, very far  
> Over land and sea  
> A little shy and sad of eye  
> But very wise was he  
> And then one day  
> One magic day  
> He passed my way  
> While we spoke  
> Of many things  
> Fools and kings  
> This he said to me  
> "The greatest thing  
> You'll ever learn  
> Is just to love and  
> Be loved in return"

**Dag 24 - Paris - Even**

Isak bøyer seg over han og knyter fingrene krampaktig i lakenet. Små sukk kiler mot halsgropen til Even, helt til Isak løfter øynene. Blikket som gnistrer fra dem, holder han i et jerngrep. Betrakter og studerer hver minste lyd eller bevegelse. Hånda, den som har tatt grådig tak rundt hoftene hans, flytter seg nedover, dytter forsiktig på lårene, som for å åpne han opp ennå mer.

Even gisper, starter en ustyrlig ordflom. Drar nytte av det faktum at de er helt alene i denne leiligheten. De kan gjøre akkurat som det passer dem!  
Så blir han nødt til å hive etter pusten. Stilner et øyeblikk mens han legger bena rundt hoftene på Isak og trekker han dypere. Trygler om mer så fort effekten sprer seg gjennom kroppen.

Akkurat nå skulle de aller helst eksistert i sin egen boble. Selv om de er i Paris og alt der ute frister, er det som om de ikke klarer å få helt nok. Av hverandre, altså.  
Ja, de vil være med ut, ja de digger å se nye ting, men etter denne intensive ferien, kommer de til å trenge en egen ferie - bare de to. Mulig det er sånn det alltid er å være nyforlova, men Even kjenner seg egentlig ganske tatt på senga av den helt spesielle følelsen.

Lukter blander seg i rommet rundt dem, blir deres egen. Synet av hvordan Isak spenner og slipper opp muskler, følelsen når de spiller over brystkassa og magen hans - det er berusende. Isak er alltid digg; men hektisk, naken Isak; delikat og sterk på en gang, det..  
Ja, det har alltid vært en av Evens største svakheter, så lenge de har kjent hverandre.

Han strekker ut henda, må kjenne huden hans under fingertuppene. Isak er fremdeles myk etter den varme dusjen de nettopp delte, og han viser med hele seg at han vil ha mer. Lar Even ta på så mye han orker, gisper anerkjennende før han bryter rytmen de har funnet og strekker seg nærmere for et kyss. Presser Even dypere ned mot madrassen og lar han merke hva som er i ferd med å skje. Bevegelsene hans blir råere, grådigere mens han smyger hånda ned mellom dem og sakte men sikkert geleider Even med seg mot kortslutning.

Og kortslutning skjer - fullstendig. Det svimler når han ser Isak i øynene. Tar inn hvordan selve blikket begynner å bli halvfokusert, nesten febrilsk. Sprakende, flimrende, Even ser stjerner midt i synsfeltet, hører ekkoet av en ordløs jamring, eller kanskje han til og med er ekkoet? Han legger hodet bakover og nyter øyeblikket til fulle. Kjenner hvordan en deilig utmattelse brer seg gjennom kroppen mens de siste skjelvingene gir seg.

Blir i alt som er fint, helt til Isak synker sammen med et lavmælt gisp lekende mellom leppene. Han romsterer litt. Bruker tid på å finne plass ved siden av Even, så nære at de berører hverandre fra hodet og helt ned til tærne. Han er klam av svette, det er de begge.  
Når han får igjen pusten, snur Even seg over på siden, vil se mer på Isak og bli i dette øyeblikket en liten stund til. Det kjennes som han lever og ånder for det her.  
Han er så vanvittig fin i dag. I dag også.

Isak strekker seg mot han og kysser han lett og mykt. Leker med hånda gjennom håret hans. Myk og smilende ligger han henslengt med hodet på puta. Sånn som han kikker på Even nå, er det umulig å overse. Særlig når han slenger et kyss til og ruller seg en ørliten centimeter nærmere igjen. Drar fingrene over den klamme huden på brystet til Even mens han nynner fornøyd.

De har fått låne rommet til en av Adams bortreiste kollektivkompiser. Nå i ettertid har Even skjønt at det var Elias og Mikael som egentlig skulle sovet her. Det var meningen at han og Isak skulle gi fra seg plassen og flytte tilbake til vandrerhjemmet, akkurat som Sana og Yousef gjorde for Mutta og Chris. Det bare skjedde aldri.. Og innen Even forstod hva som foregikk, var gutta halvveis på vei ut døra med de andre. Klappa han på hver sin skulder og bedyret at dette gikk helt fint. De var tross alt var først til mølla, og at han og Isak trengte rommet mest, nyforlova og alt. Og Isak rødmet, men protesterte ikke, så Even så ingen grunn til å takke nei.

De har klart å benytte seg av å ha leiligheten for seg selv hele ettermiddagen. Adam holder omvisning for alle som vil i Unescos hovedkvarter på Place de Fontenoy. Det er en imponerende greie, det verten deres driver med. Praksis i en av verdens ledende fredsorganisasjoner, liksom. Even kunne nok tenke seg å se den tretakkete stjernen fra innsiden, men han vil heller ha tid med Isak. Ettersom alle andre enten skulle sjekke ut Unesco eller butikkene langs Champs Elysees, var valget enkelt. Chille “hjemme”.

Senere i dag har gutta hans lovet han en kveld de mener han sent vil glemme, men Even er allerede på nippet til å glemme hele planen, for Isak er all den sightseeingen han trenger for øyeblikket. Hvordan han lukker øynene og det lille smilet når Even beveger fingrene langs konturene av ansiktet hans..

Men.. De gutta kan være tilbake når som helst. De bør faktisk spise litt, gjøre seg klare til resten av dagen. Så Even reiser seg motvillig og rasker med seg klærne han har lagt frem over stollenet.  
Dusj, så mat. Han blunker til Isak som setter opp et misfornøyd ansikt og kvitterer med å sende ei pute midt i fleisen på han.

***

Isak ser ut som han sover ganske tungt når han kommer ut av dusjen igjen, så Even finner fram restene av baguetten fra frokost. Den kjennes fremdeles fersk og han begynner møysommelig å dele den sånn Adam viste han at franskmennene gjør det.  
Osten er ikke å finne noe sted. Kanskje spist opp? Ikke rart når alle plutselig bestemte seg for frokost her i morges.

Jordbærsyltetøyet de kjøpte i går er det heldigvis litt igjen av; det med store, nesten hele bær. Egentlig kjøpte Even det mest fordi Isak digger klumpehelvete og han ikke helt klarte å motstå det blikket.  
Han setter klar to kopper med teposer i på benken, og sørger for masse melk til Isak. Setter alt sammen pluss smørskåla på et brett, klart til at han kan bære det inn og servere Isak maten på senga. Det blir bra!

Akkurat når han skal til å buksere brettet mellom henda, ser han at Isak kommer listende inn på kjøkkenet. Trøtte øyne, skjermet av en hånd på pannen. Ser ut som han sovnet akkurat en tanke for hardt. Han finner korteste vei bort til Even og klistrer seg mot ryggen hans, akker seg knapt hørbart.

Egentlig er han veldig distraherende når han står tett inntil på den måten, i bare bokseren. Even blir varm innvendig når han kjenner hvordan Isak gnir nesa mellom skulderbladene hans. Åndedrettet danser over skjorta og sender små ilinger gjennom ryggraden hans.  
“Hvis du fortsetter sånn, tror jeg vi blir ferska i noe helt annet enn å spise baguette..” Falsetten i stemmen avslører han fullstendig, men Even må bare advare.

Og han får det som han vil, for Isak slipper taket. Smyger seg rundt og stiller seg ansikt til ansikt med han isteden. Smiler innyndende mens han dypper pekefingeren i det åpne syltetøyglasset. Fører den til munnen og slikker fornøyd av syltetøy med hørbare lyder. Ler nesten og klemmer om hofta til Even med den ledige hånda. Øynene lyser av ugagn, særlig når han ser hvordan Even reagerer.

“Isak! Det der er til alle.” utbruddet blir fullstendig uten brodd. Smilet fjerner alle anstrøk av formaning, men det får gå. Litt Isak-lus i syltetøyet kan være det samme. Dem har Even uansett uhelbredelig høy forekomst av. Nei, Even prøver ikke en gang. Vil heller få med seg det her. Isak som har dobbeldippet og slikker opp og ned langs pekefinger og langfinger nå, suger på de ytterste knokene og smatter fornøyd. Dypper fingeren en gang til og stryker søtt kliss over leppene istedenfor å spise det.

Så kommer det beste. Det absolutt beste! Isak strekker seg, legger den ledige hånden rundt nakken hans og presser leppene deres mot hverandre. Definitivt dagens søteste kyss. Et sånt som helt fint kunne vart i timesvis før noen av dem ble lei. Myke lepper, søtsmak, inderlige sukk..

“Og dette er grunnen til at Isak ikke får være med i kveld!” Elias ord fyller brått rommet, og blander seg med fire unisone yes-men som mumler seg enige. Gutta er tilbake og Even kjenner at Isak kvepper til i armene hans ved lyden av Elias stemme.  
«Være med? Det går veldig greit, ellers takk!» svarer han påtatt. Eller.. Even ser det er påtatt, men de andre kjøper det nok. De vet ikke at Isak snakket halve natta den gangen om nettesten han tok og alle grunnene til at han absolutt ikke gidder å besøke Moulin Rouge.

“Å? Hva er feil med det her?” Even må erte dem litt, dessuten funker det fint å slå over på et sidespor.  
“Ikkeno’,” smiler Mutta imøtekommende.  
“Men vi har kommet helt til Paris for deg, mann” kommer det fra Mikael.  
“Så for en gangs skyld vil vi har deg for oss selv!” avslutter Adam kompisens setning. Møter hånda hans i en high five som på merkelig vis skal understreke at de har rett.

De har vært close de siste årene, Mikael og Adam, og Even unner dem det. Selv om det kanskje var han og Mikael som var der tidligere, ble alt annerledes etter episoden hans på Bakka. Visst har de klart å lappe sammen vennskapet, og det til gangs, men istedenfor å gå tilbake dit det var, har det på en måte utvikla seg, forandra preg. Even har Isak nå, og Mikael har vært singel i årevis, så forskjellene er større enn før selv om vennskapet er hardført. Et par sporadiske av-og-på-forhold innimellom og studier i Køben på fjerde året bare. Det er nesten så Even begynner å tenke på byen som kompisens faste bosted. Isak og han har besøkt Mikael der flere ganger. Fyren er gjestfriheten selv, har alltids en sofa, til og med når de ringer samme morgen og erklærer sin intensjon om å ankomme den kvelden. De har testa.

Mens han og Isak spiser, fyller de kjøkkenet med historier fra Unesco og Adams fancy jobb. Mobber dem godmodig mellom slagene.  
“Tror du ikke vi har tenkt på mat?” spør Yousef mens han tar seg en stor slurk av tekoppen.  
“Jo, han bare trenger litt ekstra fôr etter en krevende ettermiddag,” skyter Adam inn som et slags humoristisk sleivspark.

Det var et spesielt øyeblikk da Even skjønte at gutta virkelig var kommet for han. For å være med og feire hans forlovelse. Først da Mutta, Elias og Mikael slentra inn på restauranten i går, ble Even skikkelig rørt. Kjente varmen helt ned i magen. De har tatt seg fri fra heltidsjobber, sommerjobber og unger for hans skyld, liksom.

Evens første innskytelse var å protestere, sa de ikke har satt noen dato ennå, og at det er for tidlig for utdrikningslag. Da lo de bare og påstod at det _ekte_ utdrikningslaget kommer senere, så han har å passe seg! Store saker skal feires til gangs. De har fiksa og kjøpt billetter, så den kvelden på Moulin Rouge _skal_ de ha.

Kakofonien til tross går det overraskende kjapt å stable alle seks på beina.  
“Og hva skal _du_ gjøre i kveld da?” hvisker Even til Isak mens de står i gangen. Han smiler. Hever det ene øyenbrynet.  
“Får vel se å få Magnus opp i det Eiffeltårnet, vel? Finne ut en gang for alle om han snakker sant når han sier han ikke har høydeskrekk. Stikke og se om Julian er på jobb, kanskje?”  
Even nikker.  
“Høres fett ut. Kos dere!”  
“Dere og!”  
Etter et kyss som blir akkurat så langt at gutta begynner å protestere, er også Even klar til å gå.

***

Det er ikke kun Moulin Rouge Even har lyst til å se når det først skal besøke Montmartre, og gutta har lagt inn plenty med slentretid. Etter at de har hoppet av metroen på Abesses og er på vei opp de berømte, beryktede trappene, begynner han å forstå hvor mye arbeid og omtanke de har lagt i kvelden. De spaserer langs rustikke gater mens de kikker seg rundt og tar inn inntrykket. Drikker te på Place de Tetre mens de kikker på karikaturmalerne, like fast inventar der som duene er ifølge Adam. .

Hele Paris kan sees fra trappene foran Sacre Coeur. De har gått rundt den et par ganger, og Even, Yousef og Mutta har vært inne og tent lys. De sitter bare og nyter utsikten sammen med en hel haug andre turister. Får selskap av en gatemusikant som klunker halvfalskt på gitaren mens han synger gamle låter av Radiohead. Det er ikke rent, og langt ifra bra, men Yousef får for seg at de bør gi klekkelig med penger når konserten er slutt. Mutta stemmer så klart i og når alle gir en slant, ender det med et fornøyd smil fra musikanten, som de har innsett at ikke skjønner verken fransk eller engelsk, men pakker sammen gitaren sin og trekker hjem for kvelden.  
_Flott, nå er det noen der hjemme som blir glad._

“Men vi må stikke nå, særlig hvis vi skal rekke den middagen!” Elias har påtatt seg rollen som gjeter for anledningen. Det er nesten så man kan se at han og Sana faktisk er i slekt der et kort øyeblikk, så bestemt klarer han å være. Egentlig ligner de ikke så mye, men av og til kommer det fram i små glimt. Nå som han allerede er på vei nedover de brede trappene, blir det ganske tydelig.

Når de når ned på Boulevard de Clichy trår de inn i en helt annen verden enn den småromantiske kunstnerlandsbyen midt i storbyen. Her er det neonlys og gateselgere, sex-sjapper over alt. Bråkete biler og støyende mennesker. Nå som mørket har begynt å falle på, ser det ut til at gatene fylles med overstadige turister fra hele verden som har kommet for å oppleve Paris berømmelige red-light-distrikt. Even tar bilde av Elias og Yousef foran en peep-store og kødder med at han nå har alt pressmiddelet han trenger et par år fremover.

Mikael presterer å trave rett inn i ei sjappe som selger obskure pornoblader. Drar med seg resten av gjengen til de tar seg i å stå der og diskutere hvor mange fetisjer det finner og måpe over at det finnes et blad for alt. På vei videre inn i filmavdelinga, finner Elias fram pisken, eller i alle fall snerten i stemmen. Annonserer at det er på tide å komme seg videre, selv om det er han som halvveis snur seg på vei ut, merker seg stedet og mumler noe om å dra tilbake etter showet.

 

Moulin Rouge ser akkurat ut som på bildene. De store møllebladene lyser rødt der de går sakte rundt, preger hele plassen de står på med sine neonlys. Even kan ikke annet enn å klype Mikael i jakkeermet. Det var de to som så den filmen om og om igjen da de var femten, etter å ha plukket den opp på en random filmvisning på Cinemateket. Studerte cinematografien, musikken eller fargepaletten og klarte å tolke noe nytt inn i den hver eneste gang. Det var på det nivået at de kjøpte manus og diverse effekter, liksom. Så nå blir de stående og glise til hverandre. De har en felles, helt egen forståelse av den filmen der.

Å trå innenfor dørene kaster dem inn i en verden av fløyel og silke. Rødtoner lyser mot dem, og på veggene i foajeen henger små æresbevisninger til byens beste can-can-dansere gjennom tidene. Samtlige av gutta kikker måpende rundt seg. Fester seg ved det ene eller andre bildet og leser de så plakettene under med navn på danserne. Slik blir de stående helt til en rund, kortvokst mann kommer til syne øverst i trappa og hilser dem velkommen på gebrokkent engelsk.

Han forteller stedets historie. Om Charles Zidler og Joseph Oller, utelivsmagnater sent på 1800-tallet som blant annet eide Moulin Rouge. De får høre om _La Belle epoque_ og kunstnerne som frekventerte stedet på den tiden. Om Toulouse-Latrecs spesielle forhold til jentene som jobbet her og hvordan han malte opptil flere av dem. Hvordan can-can originalt startet som en forførende dans. Faktisk utviklet av kurtisanene som bodde og jobbet i området for å trekke kunder. At det ble en underholdningsart helt for seg selv.  
Mølla brant ned i 1915, et resultat av et overbelastet og ustabilt el-anlegg, men gjenoppstod i 1921, akkurat på tide til å få med seg de glade 20-årene og bli en av Europas ledende cabaretscener, noe den fremdeles er i dag.

Det kjennes litt som å være barn i godtebutikken det her, en slags drøm som går i oppfyllelse. Even stirrer rundt seg. Vil ha med seg alt! Smakene, luktene, de sprakende fargene..

Velkomstdrinken er champagne, og deretter fortsetter en eller annen å sørge for at glasset hans aldri er tomt. Showet flyter forbi som i en rus, og han tror ikke det egentlig har med alkoholen å gjøre. Det er intenst, glamorøst, mangefasettert. Storyen er tynn, dansene fantastiske, akkurat sånn det skal være. Kostymene, eller mangelen på dem fører til mange halvkvedete jokes gutta imellom og noen strøtanker fra Elias om at det må da går an å få tak i en sånn der kjole til Karine? En av dem med utringning?

Even er midt i en fundering på om noen har fora han med absint, eller om det kun er Pernod han har fått. Eller forresten, er ikke det samma greia? Det viktige er i alle fall at han tar seg i å lukte på en drink som er satt foran han, og de er ikke på Moulin Rouge mer. Hvor de er har han ingen anelse om, men at det er et sted de kan danse er sikkert. Han synes nemlig han husker seg selv med en Tequila Sunrise i den ene hånda og den andre armen rundt Mikael, hoppende opp og ned. Det kan vel ikke stemme? Kan det?

Bartenderen bedyrer at drinken han har foran seg er på huset. Det funker fint for Even, helt til ei dame kommer og setter seg ved siden av han. Legger en hånd på låret hans og hvisker noe om at han gjerne kan få kjøpe en drink til henne hvis han vil.  
“Æh?” sier han skeptisk, og rekker ikke en gang ta stilling før bartenderen har satt en eller annen fargerik greie på disken foran henne og avkrever han 115 euro for den.

“Hva faen?” svarer han på norsk. Kjenner seg med ett ganske mange hakk mer edru og scanner rommet etter noen av gutta. Spotter Adam og vinker febrilsk til han.  
“Ja, du betaler for alt?” Bartenderen synes tydeligvis at dette er fullstendig rimelig. Even skotter bare rart tilbake og dama skyver hånda hakket lenger opp på låret hans. Adam er på plass og forsøker å diskutere med bartenderen på fransk, men det må Elias til før han kaster hendene i været og dama reiser seg surt og går.  
“Kom igjen, vi stikker,” sier Yousef, som også har kommet til i mellomtida. “Tror ikke det stedet her er helt bra, ass! Dessuten er klokka fire allerede. De lurer sikkert på hvor vi er, liksom..”

Om det siste var et hint om å dra hjem, blir det ikke akkurat sånn. Den kjølige nattelufta får i alle fall Even til å komme litt tilbake til seg selv. Ta et skritt tilbake inn i tid og rom og forsøke å holde seg på samme planeten som de andre.  
“Men vi skal ikke dra hjem, faktisk!” Det er Mikael som tydeligvis synes det er uhørt.  
“Nei ass,” stemmer Adam i. “Tradisjonen her i byen er så innmari frokost før leggetid. Han bykser allerede over gata, og har sett seg ut er sted som selger både Croque Madame og Monsieur natterstid.

Før de vet ordet av det sitter de med hver sin croque og cola, rett overfor Moulin Rouge og betrakter møllebladene som spinner sakte rundt. Gata er fremdeles full av liv, men blålys har begynt å dukke opp.  
“Fett eller?” Adam har tydeligvis gledet seg til å ta dem med på en uhøytidelig tidlig-frokost på denne måten. Lyser opp når alle gutta nikker i kor. For det er virkelig fett!

Dette er en luksus som er få forunt. Å fremdeles kunne gjøre dette sammen med den gamle squaden fra videregående er noe Even lenge anså som umulig. Ja, de har jobbet for det, de har faktisk jobba jævlig hardt. Litt etter litt alle som en! Men vennskapet deres har faktisk holdt. Gjennom tykt, og gjennom så mye tynt at det virker nesten uknuselig nå. Mulig det er alle inntrykkene, mulig det er alkoholen, men når Mikael stemmer i en skål og påberoper seg retten til å være forlover på den store dagen, er det nesten så Even lurer på om han har fått noe i øyet.

***

Senere, eller kanskje han bør kalle det tidligere, lister han seg inn på soverommet han og Isak har til disposisjon. Krøller seg inntil kjæresten som han er overbevist om at sover, og blir litt overrasket når Isak aker seg nærmere og spør med søvndrukken stemme om det var fett.

Even begraver nesa i krøllene hans og snuser inn nydusja Isak for alt det er verdt. Nikker, og håper Isak merker responsen.  
“Du stinker sprit, da..” legger han til, men det virker ikke som han har tenkt å holde avstand.  
“Kan jeg ikke skjønne,” mumler Even lattermildt, så kommer han på noe.

“Men jeg tror jeg holdt på å kjøpe en hore, da..” Først nå går det ordentlig opp for han hva som skjedde på det der utestedet.  
“Holdt på?”  
“Ja, gadd ikke like vel. Var litt i fulleste laget..”  
“Så du er dritings, da? Sånn littegrann? På sprit?” Isak løfter hodet og gliser bredt, alltid fornøyd med å ha rett.  
“Nei.. Eller jo? Kanskje litt?” Han får et kyss for den innrømmelsen, som er verdt det selv om Isak rynker på nesa og gjør et lite nummer av at han har fylleånde. Det er tydeligvis ikke så farlig, for han drar Even inntil seg og legger armen rundt han.  
“Så det var fett, da?”  
“Det var episk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nok et kapittel som har tatt litt ekstra tid å skrive og som vi har bygget opp til og planlagt lenge.  
> Håper dere likte vår lille guttetur på byen.. Ingen av oss har noen sinne vært på det, så vi gjør vår beste her <3
> 
> Blir kjempeglade for noen ord om hva dere synes!


	46. Ännu en kväll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Förra kapitlet: Ända sedan han var tonåring har Even velat få uppleva Moulin Rouge. Helst tillsammans med Mikael, som var hans ständiga följeslagare på den tiden och fortfarande är en av hans allra bästa vänner. Och vilket tillfälle skulle passa bättre än nu, när han nyförlovad har landat i Paris, och hans gamla kompisgäng har mött upp från olika håll för att få träffa honom?  
> Även om minnet sviker efter den ordentliga helkväll det blir, är han säker på att han aldrig kommer att glömma den sammetsröda inredningen, vild dans med en tequila sunrise i högsta hugg, hur han bara precis klarade sig undan att köpa sig damsällskap för kvällen, samt frukost på äkta parisiskt maner innan de ramlar hem och i säng. En natt att minnas, på många sätt!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Først ringte Yousef og hinta om at han skulle slenge seg med på langhelg i Paris. Så starta ryktene å gå om at Even hadde folova seg, og da ble planene plutselig så mye mer håndgripelige og reelle. Å se Chris skulle være en bonus i det hele, han hadde jo forsonet seg med at de skulle være fra hverandre en måned.. Men han hadde aldri forventet at det skulle være så vanskelig å løsrive seg igjen uten å egentlig ha hatt noe tid bare sammen med henne..
> 
> When I'm lonely, well I know I'm gonna be  
> I'm gonna be the man who's lonely without you  
> And when I'm dreaming, well I know I'm gonna dream  
> I'm gonna dream about the time when I'm with you  
> When I go out (when I go out) well I know I'm gonna be  
> I'm gonna be the man who goes along with you  
> And when I come home (when I come home) yes I know I'm gonna be  
> I'm gonna be the man who comes back home with you  
> I'm gonna be the man who's coming home with you
> 
> But I would walk 500 miles  
> And I would walk 500 more  
> Just to be the man who walks a thousand miles  
> To fall down at your door

**Dag 25 - Paris - Mutta**

Det känns lite bakvänt, att komma hemvinglande och raggla i säng ungefär samtidigt som resten av världen börjar vakna till liv. Att krypa ner och få känna henne emot sig, sömntung och varm och mjuk och så skön så att det nästan är alldeles _ för  _ perfekt. Viska några ord om deras kvällar på respektive håll. Höra samma mummel och kvävda skratt från rummet intill, där Even förmodligen kryper ner till Isak på samma sätt. 

Even, ja. Honom lär de inte få se mycket av idag. Jäklar vad borta han var. Han och Mikael. Och Elias också, för den delen. Det blir kanske så, när man har småbarn hemma och inte kommer loss så ofta, vad vet Mutta. Förhoppningsvis får han se själv en vacker dag, om några år, när de är klara med sina utbildningar. Han själv och Adam tog det lugnare, även om de inte direkt kommer i närheten av renlevnadsmänniskan Yousefs beslutsamhet. Det finns dagar då han avundas kompisens styrka. Särskilt dagar som denna, när han ser hur pigg han är i jämförelse med de andra.

Chris och resten av gänget hade visst haft en fin dag de också. Magnus fick sin tur till Eiffeltornet till slut - annars hade de väl inte fått höra slutet på det tjatet - och Mutta skrattar tyst åt bilderna hon visar. Bläddrar nyfiket på hennes telefon, kan inte låta bli att kommentera  Magnus enorma flin. Ler åt Vildes drömmande ansiktsuttryck där hon blickar ut över staden, och den ivriga glansen i Mahdis ögon. 

Jonas, däremot, ser mer sammanbiten ut. Skrattet bubblar i Chris röst, när hon berättar att det inte hade varit hans grej alls, att åka upp i tornet. Trängseln och höjden, det blev för mycket för den annars så samlade Jonas, som börjat pladdra och flacka med blicken redan i hissen. De hade inte hunnit mer än att kliva ut längst upp innan han började fråga hur länge de skulle vara där, om de inte skulle gå snart. Till slut förbarmade sig Eva och följde med honom ner igen.

Sedan hade de visst strosat runt bland marknadsstånden omkring tionde arondissemanget, Sana och hon. Supit in atmosfären och fascinerats av alla exotiska råvaror, som nästan förde tankarna till kryddmarknaden i Marrakech. De kompletterar varandra bra där, han har tänkt på det förut. Sana som vet allt om den marockanska matlagningskosten, kryddningen och metoderna, men mest i teorin. Chris som bara behöver lyssna för att kunna se allt framför sig och, med lite tid, omvandla det till något helt fantastiskt. 

Han har haft tur, det vet han. En jäkla tur som funnit henne. Han drar henne intill sig ännu en gång för att mumla detta, låta henne få veta exakt hur fin hon är och hur tomt det kommer att bli utan henne. Både nu på förmiddagen, då hon ska följa med vännerna till Louvren, men också senare, då de ska dra vidare till Amsterdam och nästa etapp.  

Det har varit del av planen hela tiden, att de ska fortsätta resan idag. De har förbetalt boende som väntar på dem i andra änden, och en kort men ändå väl utarbetad lista på saker som de vill hinna med när de är framme. En lördagkväll med killarna innan han själv drar hem till Stockholm i morgon, det har han varit förberedd på. Men något han inte har varit inställd på, är hur svårt det skulle vara att bryta upp. Hur fet gårdagen än var, har han inte fått särskilt mycket ensamtid med henne, och det känns ganska kass, faktiskt. Även om resan går mot sitt slut och han snart kommer att få hem henne igen. Kanske är det bakfyllan som kickat in, som får honom att känna sig needy, men vad fan… kanske han skulle ha gjort som Yousef ändå, klivit upp och följt med dem till muséet. Om han bara inte varit så förbannat seg…

Det känns lite som ett antiklimax, faktiskt. Ett nederlag, att ligga och sova bort den sista dagen på det här viset. Han vet hur stor och viktig resan har varit, och är, för Chris. Och även om han själv har gjort ett aktivt val att stanna hemma och jobba hela sommaren, har han glatt sig så för hennes skull, och ivrigt följt med på varenda äventyr som hon berättat om. Låtsat att han själv har varit med. Det är inte bara det coolaste hon någonsin har varit med om, har hon sagt gång på gång, det markerar på något sätt början av vuxenlivet. Ett sista äventyr, en månad fullspäckad av upplevelser och intryck, innan hon återvänder till skolbänken. Inte bara hon, förresten, flera av hennes vänner, han själv inräknad, har nya utmaningar som väntar dem i höst. Eller, inte ens i höst, om ett par ynka veckor bara.   

När meddelandet från Yousef kom, frågan om han inte kunde ta sig loss ett par dagar och möta dem i Paris, blev han nästan förargad för att han inte själv kommit på samma tanke. När sedan nyheten om Evens förlovning nådde honom, trodde han knappt att det var sant. En långweekend i Frankrikes huvudstad, en kväll på stan med gamla gänget, och, bäst av allt, få ta del av Chris upplevelse med egna ögon. Hålla henne tätt intill sig medan fyrverkerierna lyste upp den parisiska natthimlen, och luften fylldes av pladder och skratt från de andra vännerna. Det var inte många dagar, men det räckte för att han skulle förstå precis vad hon menat. Det här, det var något han skulle bära med sig för all framtid. Sista helgen innan allvaret.

Men det hindrar inte att han gärna hade dragit ut på det lite grann. Bakfylla och seghet, det var liksom inget han hade tagit med i beräkningen. Varför åkte han inte ner lite tidigare, så att de fick en dag till, bara en enda? Fan. Det är inget att göra åt den saken nu, det förstår han. Med en djup suck drar han täcket över huvudet och stänger ljuset ute. Med lite tur hinner han hänga ett tag med dem efter att han vaknat, innan de måste åka till tågstationen. När Chris har gjort sig i ordning och gått, när lägenheten är tyst och stilla, sover han redan tungt.

 

***

 

Det måste ha gått flera timmar när han vaknar nästa gång. Sovrumsdörren står på glänt och bildar ett lätt korsdrag, släpper in sval och frisk luft i det kvalmiga rummet. Chris måste ha ställt upp fönstret innan hon gick ut. En ängel i ordets rätta bemärkelse, det är vad hon är. Men varför är dörren öppen? Glömde han att stänga när han varit uppe och pissat tidigare? Kanske.

Men så hör han ljud från hallen utanför. Uppfattar Isaks och Evens lågmälda prat, när de packar det sista, antar han. Gör sig klara för avfärd. Och där är hennes röst, stark och glad som alltid, när hon pratar med någon. På telefon, förmodligen. Och så står hon plötsligt i dörren. Nickar ett glatt  _ god morgon _ mot honom och ler brett. Räcker honom pappersmuggen med take away-kaffe som hon burit på. Som om hon visste att det var precis det han behövde, nu när huvudvärken avtagit och tröttheten börjar släppa.

“Okej,  _ snakes! _ ” avslutar hon samtalet, och slår sig sedan ner på sängkanten.

Mutta hasar sig upp i sittande ställning för att kunna ta en ordentligt klunk av kaffet. Fortfarande varmt, hon måste ha köpt den alldeles nyligen. Ängeln igen...

“Nej, ligg kvar!” protesterar Chris när han slänger benen över sängkanten för att resa sig upp.

“Men jag vill följa er till Gare du Nord!” 

“Vi ska inte dit.”

Han ger henne en blick. Förstår på hennes fnitter att hans ansiktsuttryck måste matcha förvirringen som rör sig inne i hans huvud. Och så klär hon av sig varenda plagg och låter dem falla till golvet. Kryper ner till honom och sträcker lojt ut sig under täcket. Okej, nu blir han övertygad om att hon inte bara är en ängel, utan att han faktiskt befinner sig i himlen. 

“Vi stannar en natt till, Sana och jag” berättar hon, när det belåtna leendet gör det omöjligt för henne att vara tyst längre.

“Va, på riktigt?”

“Ja. Tyckte att det lät onödigt att sticka till Amsterdam och lämna er här.”

“Men.. du stannar, alltså? I natt?”

“Japp. Alltså, vi behöver ju inte hänga på er ikväll om ni vill göra något speciellt. Men det kändes lite dumt att inte ta vara på den här tiden.” 

Han ger henne knappt tid att avsluta meningen förrän han är tillbaka hos henne. Sätter ifrån sig kaffet och drar täcket över dem båda, känner lika mycket som hör hur hennes varma skratt uppfyller honom. Tittar bara upp som hastigast när Isak och Even sticker in huvudena för att säga hej då.

 

***

 

Louvren var tydligen fett intressant, säger Yousef, men Mutta är ändå hemligt glad att han inte följde med. Åtminstone nu när han har fått lite mer tid med det här gänget. Med de bästa. Det är inte riktigt hans grej att bli runtskuffad som i en skock får, för att kolla på dammiga gamla tavlor som han har sett på bild hur många gånger som helst, i lika dammiga gamla böcker. Om detta har gjort att han missade ännu en dimension av gåtfullheten i Mona Lisas leende, må det väl vara hänt. Men när Sana nämner ett annat museum som hon är glad över att hinna med, följer han med dem. Det lät ganska häftigt ändå, det där _Atelier des Lumières._ Mer interaktivt, på något sätt.

Han behöver inte ångra sitt beslut. Så fort han har tagit det första stegen in i muséets stora hall, är han helt och hållet uppslukad. Inte bara han, förresten, Chris är tystare än han kan minnas att han någonsin har upplevt förut. Den sortens tystnad hon brukar försvinna in i när hon blir överrumplad av något, bara dubbelt så mycket som vanligt. Han blir nästan rörd, kan inte låta bli att gå ifatt henne och ta hennes hand, vill vara med, vill dela fascinationen. Sana och Yousef går några steg ifrån dem, förstummade av upplevelsen de också, med ögon som glittrar och ler i den dämpade belysningen.

Detta är något annat än högtidliga salonger och döda föremål som bara fyller en enda funktion, att tittas på. Detta är levande. Tusentals (känns det som, i verkligheten är det visst bara 140 läser han någonstans) projektorer som spelar upp konstverken på väggarna runt dem. Dolda högtalarsystem med lågmäld, klassisk musik strömmande ur. Får det att kännas som om de har sugits in i tavlorna, och får uppleva dem med alla sinnen. Som att befinna sig mitt bland Monets lummiga hängpilar, och promenera runt på näckrosorna. Och visserligen har han aldrig varit i närheten av magnolior i verkligheten, men när han går här igenom lunden, kan han nästan svära på att han känner deras doft.

Han känner sig nästan vimmelkantig när de så småningom kommer ut på andra sidan. Som om han har förstått något, fått en aha-upplevelse. Är det detta konstkännare upplever? Sugs de in i sin passion på det här sättet, som han och hans vänner har gjort ikväll? I så fall har han inga problem att förstå varför folk vallfärdas till Louvren och ställen som det. Adam och Elias vet inte vad de har missat ikväll, men de kan vara säkra på att de ska få varenda glimmande, sprakande färgdetalj av honom nu när de går för att möta dem. 

De skulle ta det lugnt ikväll, de där två. Gå och se en odubbad film och vänta på dem på den lokala bistron efteråt. För även om huvudvärken och segheten har lämnat dem, till och med Elias vid det här laget, kunde Adam inte låta dem åka ifrån Paris utan att ha testat den ultimata bakismaten, gratinerad löksoppa. Det gick bara inte, påstod han. 

Det kan vara så. Paris bjuder på upplevelser i form av konst och musik såväl som mat och vin. Kanske inte så mycket av det sistnämnda just ikväll, inte före honom iallafall... men annars så. Den där extra kvällen som han tidigare önskat att han hade haft, här är den ju. Hur lätt som helst framtrollad av hans handlingskraftiga älskling och hennes sluga bästis. Han ler och drar Chris mot sig för en snabb puss. Belåten, men inte särskilt förvånad. Det ska väl Chris och Sana till för att förvandla några framförhandlade timmar till en helkväll som innehåller allt, precis allt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoppas att ni fortfarande är med oss, kära läsare! Det har tagit längre tid än vanligt att få ut det här kapitlet. Kanske vill vi bara dra ut på äventyret så länge som möjligt, precis som Mutta.   
> Vi blir, som alltid, väldigt glada för en liten kommentar!


	47. Den følelsen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Forrige kapittel: Da Mutta dro til Paris for å møte gutta og være med og feire Even, hadde han forregnet seg på en ting. Chris, så klart! Hvordan kunne han vite at å se henne igjen bare en kort, kort periode for deretter å forlate henne med vennegjengen igjen kom til å bli så vanskelig? 
> 
> Heldigvis er hun snarrådig nok til å innse at å bli igjen en ekstra natt i Paris med han er helt perfekt! Eller var det kanskje Sanas påfunn? Hun har tross alt Yousef som hun nødig vil skilles fra og hun vet om nok et museum hun gjerne skulle sett; Atelier des Lumières.  
> Sånn har det seg at siste kveld i byen blir med ekstra dameselskap og litt mer tid til hverandre, noe som plutselig kjennes ennå litt mer viktig enn Mutta hadde tenkt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Paris är inte det enda stället som bär på minnen för Jonas! Tiden i Amsterdam, efter att han och Eva brutit upp och Eva flyttat till Bergen, har han med sig i hjärtat som en av de största i hans liv. Kanske är det därför han inte har pratat så mycket om den sedan han kom tillbaka till Oslo.  
> Att stå här öga mot öga med allt det välbekanta, gatorna, kanalerna, coffee shopsen, och inte minst de gamla vännerna, det känns nästan overkligt! Även för Eva, som blir märkligt tyst under deras första frukost i den nya staden? Men, som någon så klokt påpekar, det kanske inte gör så mycket... 
> 
> I've been pushing too hard, thinking too much  
> I began to wonder if I lost my touch  
> Right here I'm gonna make my stand  
> Kickin' back in Amsterdam  
> Coffee shops smokin' and the red lights on  
> Can't help feeling like I belong  
> Place around the corner got a badass band  
> Kickin' back in Amsterdam

**Dag 26 - Amsterdam - Jonas**  
“Det er her!”   
Jonas geleider resten av gjengen over brosteinene. Den blåmalte døra med glass og et lite vindu er merket _Brood van Joop_ , og han føler seg nesten stolt over å vise fram stedet. Ser det for første gang selv også, men dette er helt hans greie. Eller - egentlig har han gledet seg til å vise fram hele byen, landet, goudabrokkelost og Oud Amsterdamer, bitterballer med sennep og brelettsykler.. 

Han tar tak i den nærmeste hånda, Eva sin, og peker mot inngangen med den armen som forblir ledig. Bakeriet har eksistert lenge på bilder som Jonas har fått tilsendt. Fulgt nøye med på aktiviteten gjennom face. Ikke minst har han gleda seg til å møte Joop igjen, kameraten fra den gangen han bodde her.   
Det rare med å være i Amsterdam igjen er jo nettopp den følelsen han får av aldri å ha forlatt byen, som om alle årene mellom bare er et lite parentes og Jonas er tjue igjen. 

De smyger seg mellom en rad med oppstilte sykler på den ene siden og en buksbomhekk på den andre. Buskene er der for å pryde den harde, hvitkalkede mursteinenfasaden av på det smale huset. Et av mange som speiler seg i det skittenbrune vannet i kanalen, flyter ut der og blir utydelige rundt mønet. 

Evas hånd ligger fremdeles i hans, litt sånn halvtilfeldig, men ikke helt tilfeldig likevel, kanskje? De har det fint nå, de to. Bare leve, ikke tenke for hardt på at reisen vil ta slutt en gang og at høsten er i anmarsj.. Han håper bare at hun forstod hvordan han tenkte da de snakket sammen under fargesprakende jubelgnister i Paris.

Det kjennes nesten uvirkelig å tenke på at hun, eller egentlig savnet etter henne var den viktigste grunnen til å stikke hit Amsterdam en gang i tida. 

Til å begynne med, etter at det ble slutt var han liksom så fornøyd med å ha litt space. Digga å kunne dra ut eller gjøre akkurat som det passa han når det passa han.   
Så kom tomheten. Snek seg inn sammen med høstløvet som blåste mellom hushjørnene og krystallene i lufta.   
Da hun stakk til Bergen kjentes alt straks så mye mer påtagelig. Ikke bare var det slutt, men at de ikke skulle være i hverandres nærmeste krets mer. Hver gang den gamle vennegjengen samla seg ble det som om noe mangla.. Det instrumentet i orkesteret som skulle gi melodien dybde ga ikke lyd fra seg mer.

Det var den følelsen han forsøkte å stikke fra da han fikk tilbud om et års utveksling ved universitetet i Leiden. Samfunn og teknologi - ikke akkurat hans store emne, men så mye bedre enn å forbli i et fastkjørt spor der i Oslo akkurat der og da. 

I bunn og grunn var det Amsterdam han drømte om, men han fant fort ut av forskjellen var liten. Byene ligger uansett klint inntil hverandre her i Randstad, en megapolis hvor det vanskelig lar seg gjøre å skille den ene storbyen fra den andre. Dermed ble det delt hybel med Joop her i Amsterdam, studieår i Leiden og uendelige muligheter for nye impulser, akkurat hva han trengte.

“Er det lov å si endelig?” Jonas blir vekket opp av tankerekka si av Isaks lakoniske stemme. Kompisen snøfter halvfornøyd der han følger på ett skritt bak. Tydelig at han også har fått øye på målet for denne trasketuren.   
Isak var ikke særlig glad for å bli dratt opp av en varm seng i morges til fordel for generelt pissregn og sur vind. Hjalp ikke på humøret at Jonas lokka med gratis frokost, men han ble med. Det på tross av at Even og Mikael hadde helt andre planer og Even egentlig maste litt for å få han til å henge med dem.. Men så har Jonas også prata om dette møtet i så lang tid at Isak neppe våget annet enn å bli med og sjekke ut bakeriet. 

Dette er et av høydepunktene Jonas har sett fram til på turen. Muligheten å presentere sin nederlandske venn for den norske gjengen. De har snakket om det i årevis, tenkt at Joop skulle komme til Oslo, eller at Jonas skulle ta med seg gutta nedover. Men så har det bare ikke skjedd. Selv om avstanden mellom Amsterdam og Oslo er forsvinnende liten, har det liksom bare blitt med praten. Jobb, etablering av bakeri, studier og viktige eksamener som var dårlig timet har hele tiden stått i veien. 

Men i dag står han altså der i døra. Joop er iført et svart forkle over vanlig hvit skjorte og jeans. Håret har han satt i en strikk, sikkert for å følge hygienereglene etter beste evne. Han omslutter Jonas i en hard, tett klem. Det kjennes kjent, trygt. Etter et år med delt studenthybel hvor de på en eller annen merkelig måte ble hverandres midlertidig nærmeste. Og nå har Joop egen bedrift. Bakeri, leilighet i Jordaan langs Keizersgracht. En han var så usannsynlig heldig å arve etter en barnløs onkel. 

Jonas presenterer dem alle en for en. Gjengen er litt avskalla i dag, så det går kjapt. Isak, Magnus og Mahdi gir han en hånd og blir litt forfjamsa når Joop insisterer på tre kyss, Vilde og Noora tar imot samtlige kyss og smiler pent mens Vilde nysgjerrig forsøker å kikke seg videre innover i lokalet, ivrig på å komme inn i varmen. 

Når han kommer til Eva, kan ikke Joop helt dy seg for å kommentere at han har hørt mye om henne, og Jonas kjenner at han rødmer litt innvendig av den bemerkningen, glad for at sånt gjerne ikke synes så godt på utsiden. Hvor mange kvelder har ikke Joop lånt han et øre når han kom på noe ved henne han savna, eller hvor mange låter har han ikke påstått minna om et eller annet de har gjort sammen.. 

“Yes! You’re finally here. Welcome! Do come inside, I’ve made broodjes and koffie verkeert!”  
“Hæ?” Det er så klart Vilde som ikke lar de fremmede ordene ligge.  
“Rundstykker og kaffe latte,” hvisker Jonas. Han lærte seg aldri særlig mye nederlandsk, men enkelte ord ble en vane. 

Det er ingen kunder å se foreløpig. Mulig det kommer av at folk har tatt seg en lat søndagsmorgen. Joop bemerker at de nok kommer til å renne inn i løpet av en halvtimes tid, men at han har folk som kommer for å ekspedere, for han har god tid til dem og dessuten har han dekket det beste bordet.

“Did you find everything all-right? You’re staying at the Flying Pig, right?”   
“Yup, just follow along the canal was an excellent tip.”  
“Well, that’s just the way this city is..” Jonas smiler over gammel gjenkjennelse.  
“Right, I haven’t forgotten.. Comes in handy. We got a bit lost yesterday, though, but I blame Walletjes for that.” Joop bare ser på han og rister på hodet.  
“Thought you brought your own girls?” 

Den siste kommentaren får både Noora, Vilde og Eva til å se skeptisk på Joop, som om han nettopp insinuerte noe, eller verre; fronta hele Amsterdams Red Light District på egen hånd. Jonas må smile litt av dem. Stedet er rimelig tacky, han er jo enig i det. Damer i butikkvinduene kjennes som en av de mer ugreie sidene ved byen, men det vet han veldig sikkert at Joop også tenker. 

Sistnevnte holder akkurat henda avvæpnende i været som for å verge seg mot de arge damene.  
“Sorry, girls! Not my intention to offend, just making conversation.. Now, I love this city, and I think it’s a shame that most people associate it with prostitution, weed and coffeshops.”   
Okei, der håvet han inn ganske mange poeng igjen, og jentene nikker. Sannsynligvis stammer hårsårheten fra den kalddusjen de fikk seg på vei fra stasjonen i går. Ikke at de så noe ille, men å spasere langs Damrak kan være overveldende. 

De rakk ikke gjøre særlig etter at toget ankom byen sent i går kveld. Ikke annet enn å finne fram til vandrerhjemmet og stupe i seng. Eller.. Finne fram og finne fram.. De gikk helt feil vei ut fra stasjonen. Burde funnet seg en kanal og fulgt den, men kom liksom aldri helt dit før øynene var store som tinntallerkener av alt det rare som var å kikke på underveis, en opplevelse i seg selv. 

Fulle folk over alt, men det er litt typisk Walletjes, Jonas husker det fra han bodde her. For dem som ikke så mye som hadde lukta på en geneverkork, var stemningen ganske merkbar.   
Men så var det alle fargene, da. Livet, ståket. De lokale fotballflaggene, gategjøglerne og gullstatuemennene så ut til å ha dannet velkomstkonspirasjon. Synsinntrykk det var så godt som umulig å se seg mett på. Alt sammen kjentes faktisk litt nytt for Jonas også, for det var ikke akkurat i det område han pleide å henge den gangen. Og så var det noe med å oppleve alt sammen med akkurat denne gjengen så klart. 

Se Isak og Magnus klistre ansiktene mot butikkvinduet på en ølsjappe, høre Vilde og Noora peke og kommentere alt de så og Mahdis innlegg om hvor i Amsterdam det var mulig å finne bra vinyl. Even og Mikael som gjorde alt de kunne for å bringe en av gullstatuene ut av fatning ved å få han til å le..

Det beste med den kjølige kveldsturen deres i går var hvordan Eva lente seg mot han hele veien. Hvisket og pekte helt privat og så ut til å vise fullstendig tiltro til at han kom til å finne fram, selv om de sikkert gikk en omvei som kostet dem minst en time. 

De har akkurat satt seg ned for å prøve seg på broodjes, myke litt søte rundstykker med ost og skinke, når bjella i døra går. Joop reiser seg automatisk, klar til å ta imot dagens første kunde, men jenta som kommer inn lager en helt egen hvinende lyd når hun får øye på dem. 

Hun tar gulvet i to byks. Styrter forbi Joop som om hun knapt kjenner han.  
"Yo-nass!"   
Der er den litt rare uttalen av navnet hans. Den han kun kjenner fra et helt spesielt menneske. Han har ikke noe annet valg enn å reise seg for å ta imot tre kyss og en kjempeklem. Vet ikke helt hva det er som gjør henne så gjenkjennelig for han, for hun har forandret seg masse. Buen på nesa, de mørke øynene med den ubestemmelige gråfargen eller rett og slett rastløsheten i blikket?

"Marjo! My God, it’s good to see you." Der er ikke aktuelt å være snauere enn henne. Hun har tross alt betydd noe for mange av valgene han tok etter den gangen. Både veivalg og fagvalg og alt som er. Og nå er hun her, og det skinner veldig godt igjennom at det først og fremst er for å se han. "Joop didn’t mention you were coming? Still in Amsterdam, then? Thank God you stopped by!" Han slår armene rundt henne og holder henne tett, tett inntil seg. Kjenner pusten hennes i håret, varmen fra henne som trenger inn gjennom regnvåte klær og plutselig er han ung og på eventyr igjen

De pleide å klemme sånn den gangen også. Da hun var mye yngre og så livredd at det var helt nødvendig å gi henne ei hånd å holde.   
I den tida kunne hun finne på å komme tassende inn til han. Dyna pakket rundt seg og uten å si et ord. Bare stod i døråpningen helt til han løfta på sin egen dyne og vinka at hun var velkommen. Det skjedde nesten bestandig når Joop var på jobb, så klart. Puben han jobba i stengte ikke akkurat tidlig så den jobben var mest for nattarbeid å regne..   
Å se henne igjen nå etter alle nettene de tilbrakte sammen er nesten surrealistisk. 

Det er en merkelig historie hvordan hun kom til dem.   
Alt det rare som skjedde den høsten.. Jonas og Joop delte en raklete, gammel leilighet langs Prinsengracht. Dama som eide den hadde ikke for vane å være hjemme, da hun visstnok også var eier av et eller annet slott i Frankrike. Så de to hadde fullt spillerom til alt mulig rart. Holdt små fester, testa ølsorter, weedvarianter og kalte seg the JoJo-team. Fikk liksom skvisa ut siste rest av barndom før det var for sent. 

Sent en kveld, lenge etter at han hadde lagt seg, hørte Jonas rasling utenfor. Ja, de bodde tett på en bygate, men det var forholdsvis stille i området om natta.   
Han snek seg bort til vinduet og kikka, for vel.. Sykkeltyverier var noe som foregikk hver eneste natt i denne byen, og man fikk ikke akkurat pengene igjen. I beste fall kunne man kjøpe tilbake sykkelen dagen etter fra en eller annen anonym heler på marktplaats.nl, liksom.

Den gangen var hun spinkel. En underærnært liten fugl som drev rundt mellom syklene der ute, så direkte uproff ut der hun forsøkte å dirke opp låsene istedenfor å klippe dem. Uklart hva hun skulle med sitt eventuelle tjuvgods. Stikke av, kanskje?  
Håret var kort, selvklippa. Blonde krøller stakk uregelmessig ned under lua hun hadde trukket over hodet. Sminken var overveldende hard, men inni der et sted, stirret et par mørke øyne forskrekket på han. Et par øyne som visste at de var avslørt, og slettes ikke var så harde som hun tydeligvis ville at folk skulle tro.. 

Jonas burde sikkert vært rasende den natta, men synet av bittelille Marjolein som gjorde alt hun kunne for å klare å raske med seg sykkelen hans, vekket noe i han. Ja, han ropte på forsterkninger fra Joop, og klart de tok tak i henne. Likevel.. da hun hylte og skrek for å komme seg løs, så han tydelig redselen som svømte rundt midt i sinnet der et sted.. 

Ingen av dem hadde hjerte til å ringe politiet, og ingen av dem var særlig keene på å la henne gå. Dermed ble de enige om å ta henne med inn isteden.

Varm sjokolademelk har kurert mye rart gjennom tidene, pleide mora hans i så. Og mors visdom var herved sådd og vellykket spredd videre til neste generasjon. Fra den første koppen de serverte henne, var Marjo inne i varmen hos dem. 

Fjorten år og ganske desorientert i denne verden. Det gikk ikke lang tid før hun prata., selv om de måtte bomme henne en sigg og love å holde kjeft. Det viste seg at hun bodde et par hus bortenfor dem og at sykkelen skulle være en slags rømningsvei. Hun fortalte om en stefar som drakk og ei mor som bare jobba. At hun hadde alt for mange småsøsken og aldri klarte å slappe av hjemme. At leksene til småungene ble viktigere enn hennes, og at det var umulig for henne å få gjort noe som helst så lenge hun var der. Planen var å rømme hjemmefra.

Den første natta hos dem, sov hun på sofaen i stua. Senere var hun der både titt og ofte og alternerte mellom rommene deres, avhengig av hvem som var hjemme. Hun var et stressa, oversett barn som higet etter oppmerksomhet og nærhet..   
Kanskje var det helt feil, men Jonas og Joop var begge uendelig enige om at hun kunne være hos dem så ofte hun trengte det. Ikke at det gjorde livene deres noe enklere, for etterhvert kom samtaler med mor, avtaler som for det meste ble brutt på et eller annet tidspunkt av enten mor eller Marjo selv. Så utrolig mye mer enn to tjue år gamle gutter var skikket til å hamle opp med, men allikevel så fint på en måte, skjørt. 

Kanskje hun traff han spesielt hardt fordi blikket hennes minnet han om barndommen? Den gangen stod han mye mer maktesløs enn han gjorde med henne hver gang Isak venta utenfor på en iskald tram eller ble kalt hjem mot sin vilje. Så kanskje det var fordi han virkelig forstod? Skjønte det prekære i at hun bare _ikke kunne_ dra hjem akkurat i kveld.. Eller fordi jonas også lette litt etter en familie der i den ukjente byen? 

Hver gang han lot henne krype inntil seg, skrudde han på leselyset på nattbordet og fant frem "De tre musketerer". Deres fellesprosjekt. Jonas fordi det var ei bok han syns han burde lese, Marjo fordi hun syntes hoffintrigene var uendelig fascinerende. Når de leste den sammen, begge på prøvende engelsk, kjente han seg litt nærmere henne. Reaksjonene hennes var alltid så fine. På det som skjedde i boka, altså. De kunne diskutere og forstå ting helt forskjellig, men det var bare gøy. Han pleide å lese høyt til hun sovnet av utmattelse og ansiktet jevnet seg. Trekkene hennes var så rene når hun sov. Så fri for alle bekymringene som red henne på dagtid.. 

På sitt merkelige, misforståtte vis lot de lille Marjolein Kooijman klamre seg til dem den høsten. Et eller annet sted innerst inne kjentes det som livet hennes kunne blitt ganske annerledes dersom de bare hadde latt henne stikke, eller satt seg til doms over henne. Jonas så for seg avbrutt skolegang, rus, starten på en kriminell karriere. Men kanskje, eller ikke bare kanskje, ble hun en slags livbøye for han også. Det var noe trygt og hjemmevant i å kunne gjøre noe for henne. 

Da året var omme pakket Jonas sekken sin og vendte hjem til Oslo. Marjo forble i Amsterdam og fortsatte på skolen hun hadde vært i ferd med å droppe ut av. Ettersom Joop fremdeles skulle bo i leiligheten, visste Jonas at hun var vel forvart hos han. Men følelsen av at akkurat det var det viktigste han hadde gjort her i Amsterdam ble hengende lenge etter at han var kommet hjem.

Hun var fjorten den gangen, så hva er hun nå? Nitten?   
Nitten år og helt skjønn der hun står. Figuren foran han er nesten ugjenkjennelig for Jonas, men akkurat som før på en og samme tid. Regnbuehår flommende i myke bølger nedover skuldrene, trange, svarte jeans, enorme øredobber og et gigantisk smil om munnen. 

Det harde ytret er ikke lenger et skall hun behøver, for all sminken kjennes mer som pynt sånn som hun ser ut nå, et pust av den hun engang var. Og nå som hun snur seg ivrig til alle vennene hans etter tur, blir Jonas nesten rørt av hvordan hun konverserer med dem. Bemerker til Isak at hun har hørt mye om han, smiler litt ekstra til Mahdi og får en nesten instinktiv klem av Vilde. 

Det kjennes godt å la disse to verdenene møtes. De beste vennene fra Oslo og alt som betydde noe for han i Amsterdam. 

Men så kikker Jonas seg rundt. Hvor er Eva egentlig? Ingen steder å se..   
Shit! Hva om hun misforstod det her? Det var jo ikke sånn med Marjo, liksom, men når Jonas tenker seg om, vet han jo at han aldri har fortalt henne særlig om det året i Nederland.. Og hvis hun misforstod og forsvant.. Betyr det..?

Han møter blikket til Noora på tvers av rommet. Tar skrittene mot henne mens Marjolein og Joop er mest opptatt med å fortelle Mahdi om en eller annen musikkfestival som visstnok har sin siste dag i dag. Kanskje de vil bli med dit?

Vanligvis ville sikkert Jonas kasta seg inn i samtalen. Klart han vil på festival, hvem sier vel nei takk til det?  
“Hun stakk inn på do,” hvisker Noora, og Jonas er allerede på vei i retning de små mennesketegnene som angir hvor toalettene er. 

Men han blir stoppet før han kommer så langt. Isak legger ei hånd på armen hans.   
“Jonas.. Chill, ok?” Han ser på Jonas med et instendig blikk.   
“Men..” Han vil jo bare oppklare..  
“Hun kommer til å finne ut av det, da. Hun kommer jo ut igjen, ikke sant?”Jonas bare stirrer uforstående på kameraten helt til han fortsetter. “Jeg bare tenker.. Hvis hun er bekymra nå, er ikke det en bra ting?”

Jonas tenker seg om et øyeblikk, så nikker han sakte. Koster på seg et smil og unner seg å kjenne på varmen som brer seg i magen.  
Jo, det er det. Det er faen meg en bra ting!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Neste by står for tur og #jesuisjoop.  
> En liten stein i Jonas og Evas byggverk.
> 
> Hører gjerne hva dere tenker ❤️


	48. Fan ta ödet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Förra kapitlet: Amsterdam välkomnar dem med öppnar armar och nybakat bröd! Eller, det sistnämnda är det Jonas gamla rumskompis Joop som står för. Det blir en varm återförening, full med gamla minnen om tiden efter videregående, när Jonas studerade ett år i Nederländerna. Faktiskt lite hemmakänsla också. När deras gamla skyddsling Marjo också dyker upp för att välkomna dem, är allt nästan perfekt. Men det var underligt vad tyst Eva blev...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Endelig, endelig er tiden inne for planen de klekket ut en eller annen gang i biologitimen på Nissen. Hvem skulle vel trodd det? Og hva førte dem hit? Skjebnen, hardt arbeid, Gud eller evolusjonen?  
> Sana og Isak på Nemo Science Center. Det blir en vandring i vitenskap, så klart, men som det alltid er med de to, må da særlig Isak møte seg selv i døra når han skal testes på musikksmak.  
> Så Isak har sin best bud ved sin side og hele Amsterdam for sine føtter. Kanskje de til og med lokke med seg en filmnerd eller to når de etterpå skal utforske byen mellom kanalene.
> 
> I could change the world  
> I could make it better  
> Kick it up and down  
> Take a chance on me  
> When you fake a smile  
> And you think you're better  
> Gonna put it down  
> Rip it at your feet  
> No bridge to burn  
> Nowhere to turn  
> For me  
> We are young  
> We are strong  
> We're not looking for where we belong  
> We're not cool  
> We are free  
> And we're running with blood on our knees

**Dag 26 -  Amsterdam - Isak**

Han har fått sällskap av Eva, som inte hade några direkta planer, men som kände sig rastlös och ville se sig omkring. Men om Isak trodde att han skulle kunna pressa henne på lite information om Jonas, tog han fel. Eva rycker bara på axlarna och skakar lätt på huvudet. Säger att de får se när de kommer hem. Isak tror att han kan förstå hur hon tänker där… det är semester, det är ledigt och allt är lätt. Snart är de tillbaka i vardagen och allt kommer att se gråare ut, inklusive relationerna. Han kan inte låta bli att tänka att hon underskattar Jonas en aning där, men det är inte hans sak att påpeka. Går allt som han hoppas, lär hon märka det av sig själv. När de är tillbaka hemma, om inte annat.

Något han däremot lägger märke till, förtegenheten till trots, är att Eva verkar avslappnad. Inte distraherad och försjunken i grubblerier, som hon har verkat de senaste dagarna, ända sedan Verona, och som väl närmast var standardtillståndet på henne i de tidiga tonåren. Nej, bredvid honom går en glad och trygg människa, som storögt ser sig omkring och super in alla intryck som ett nyfiket barn. Det har hon visserligen gjort i varje land hittills, Eva har alltid haft lätt att låta sig fascineras, men nog är ivern lite större på de här gatorna ändå. Kanske är det Jonas starka närvaro, hans historia i det här landet, som fångar och intresserar? En hittills outforskad del av hans liv, som Eva vill ta del av? Men när Isak nämner Joop och Marjo tar det stopp. Då kniper hon ihop läpparna ser sig omkring efter något annat att peka ut för honom, markerar tydligt att hon inte vill prata om dem. Kanske är hon lite svartsjuk ändå.

De är på väg för att möta upp Sana och Chris, som har tagit farväl av sina andra hälfter och nu är redo att göra dem sällskap i Amsterdam. De är lite sena. Den korta promenaden blev avsevärt mycket längre med varje stopp Eva ville göra, för att titta i skyltfönster och snegla mot de coffee shops som passerades. Med skräckblandad nyfikenhet betraktar hon nu den röd/vit/blå-randiga matvagn som står parkerad mitt på bron de korsar, och där det säljs inlagd sill i små take away-portioner, som med korv eller falafel där hemma. Haring kallas den visst, och Isak kan inte påstå att han blir särskilt frestad att pröva, men han skulle ge mycket för att få se Eva ge sig på det. Om inte annat för att kunna filma hela förloppet. Kan vara bra att ha om han behöver material till utpressning någon gång i framtiden.

Chris och Sana väntar på dem vid Stationsplein, utanför den ljusa träbyggnad som inrymmer turistbyrå, och som var deras egna första stopp när de kom fram igår. Chris lyser upp när hon får syn på dem, och börjar genast bubbla av anekdoter om kvällen i Paris, och tågresan de precis har gjort. Tänk att det bara tog dem lite över tre timmar, och att de har rest genom tre länder på den tiden, det är ju så coolt ändå? Hon fortsätter att pladdra om Yousef och Mutta, att de har kommit iväg med sina respektive flyg och säkert är hemma nu, och att de, hon och Sana, har hunnit se Bryssel, Antwerpen och Rotterdam på den tiden. Och Isak ler och nickar, känner inget behova av att avbryta och påpeka att han vet, de åkte ju samma väg själva igår, liksom. Man blir på bra humör av Chris, så är det bara, och idag strålar hon faktiskt lite mer än vanligt. Efter den extra kvällen med Mutta, förstås. Isak känner igen det, de ögonblick han har kunnat smita undan ensam med Even har han levt länge på. Särskilt dagen i Verona

Sana står med broschyren som kommer med det city card Isak har rekommenderat dem att köpa, och som de själva köpte igår. Känner han henne rätt, är hon i färd med att räkna ut om det verkligen lönar sig att lösa ett, nu när de har förlorat en natt. Fria resor med bussar och spårvagnar ingår, men allt är så centralt att de lika gärna kan ta sig fram till fots, resonerar Sana. Hon har en poäng i det, men kollektivtrafiken handlar inte så mycket om att spara tid, utan mer om att ta sig från punkt a till b utan att villa bort sig. Gatorna är luriga och svåra att förstå sig på, slingrar sig fram som halvcirklar mellan kanalerna, det var bland det första Isak la märke till igår. Inte riktigt lika krångligt som i Paris, men inte långt ifrån heller. Lokalbefolkningen åker sällan spårvagn, berättade Joop, de har vanan inne och tar sig fram snabbare på sina cyklar. Men för turister, och äldre personer, är det inte dumt att bara kunna hoppa på en vagn och lita på att man hamnar rätt.

Och, lägger Isak till, just eftersom staden är så kompakt, går det relativt fort att hinna med flera av de muséer och andra sevärdheter som kortet ger tillgång till. Och till slut ger Sana med sig, och går tillbaka in för att köpa ett. Hon kommer att behöva det på en gång, faktiskt, som biljett för Nemo Science center, som hon och Isak har ställt in siktet på. Faktum är att de har pratat om ända sedan besöket på Skansen-akvariet för snart en månad sedan. Det ska visst ligga alldeles i närheten av centralen, så det passade bra att ta det i samband med att de kom fram, tyckte Sana.

Låter som en perfekt plan, tycker Isak. Däremot är han tveksam till om det är något för Eva och Chris, och när han för artighetens skull frågar om de vill följa med, är de alltför upptagna med att läsa högt ur broschyren för att höra honom. Kiknade av skratt räknar de upp alla ställen de har tillträde till med hjälp av det magiska kortet. Muséer för ost, pipor, husbåtar och tulpaner. Hasch och hampa. Biblar. Diamanter. Och så sexmuséet som de passerade på vägen hit och som fick Eva att fnittra som en tolvåring som inte ville erkänna att hon blev generad. Och Isak förstår att var de än ska börja sin vandring, så inte är det på Nemo Science center.

“Så då ska ni tillbaka till vandrarhemmet först, kanske…” frågar Sana, efter ännu en djupdykning ner i kartan, och försöker sig på en helgonlik blick med stora, bedjande ögon. Resultatet blir som önskat, Eva fnyser fram ett överseende skratt, och sträcker tjänstvilligt ut händerna för att ta emot Sanas packning.

“Bara för att det är du, Sonic”, anmärker hon syrligt, men med leendet glittrande i ögonen.

De skiljs åt, efter lite lösa planer om att höras under dagen. Schemat är fortfarande relativt löst, men både Eva och Chris verkar sugna på den där musikfestivalen som Joop pratade om tidigare. Det var egentligen Isak också, men han börjar tveka. Det är något med den här staden, alltså, och ju mer han ser av den, nu när han har vaknat till ordentligt, desto mer vill han utforska den. Vill ta in atmosfären och se mer av de här gatorna. De har något alldeles unikt som han aldrig har sett förut. Fast det är tydligt att det är en gammal stad med anor, är det så välplanerat på något vis. Fullproppat utan att kännas trångt, snarare… smart. Compact living sedan innan det blev en modegrej. Gator som ligger tätt, tätt efter varandra, som ringar på vattnet. Hus som har byggts på höjden istället för på bredden, och som ser ut som om de kan komma att falla framåt när som helst, och som om de står och lutar sig mot varandra för att hålla sig upprätt. Hur kan de ha blivit så sneda och vinda? Är det kanske marken som är för sank för de smala, höga husens tyngd, riskerar de att sjunka djupare ner i jorden inom några år? Just den delen låter kanske inte så smart, utan ganska farligt, men det spelar ingen roll. Isak vill titta närmare på det.

Detta funderar han på medan de kryssar mellan alla parkerade cyklar, får bråttom att hoppa undan när en cyklist i full action ilsket plingar på dem, och smiter över bron, mot den stora, båtliknande byggnaden som ser ut att ligga på en bro den också. Hade han inte vetat vad det var, hade han gissat på ett sjöfartsmuseum eller något annat nautiskt.

De märker snabbt att de inte är de enda som har ställt in sig på ett besök här idag, stället myllrar av folk. Massor av turister, precis som de själva, men även många lokala familjer, tycker han sig höra på språket. Det är säkert ett populärt utflyktsmål, barnvänligt som det är, med stora ytor och glada färger. Det syns också tydligt att ställets främsta målgrupp är just barn, och ett litet ögonblick blir de rädda att de ska ha hamnat i någon sorts lekland med vetenskapstema, men de blir snart lugnade på den fronten. Det är inget fördummande och barnsligt över stället, bara interaktivt och pedagogiskt, och faktiskt lite utmanande även för dem på sina håll.

På vissa ställen nöjer de sig med att titta, och småle åt de ivriga barnen som leker med rörelse och energi, sätter mekanismer i rullning med hjälp av hjul och hävstänger. Testar ytspänning och densitet genom att dra ut såpbubblor i fönsterliknande ramar, eller försöka trä dem över sig själva.

I ett annat rum är det kemi som gäller, där sitter barnen uppradade med med vita rockar och stora skyddsglasögon, djupt koncentrerade på sina experiment. Isaks blick faller på en tanig liten tjej, tretton-fjorton år kan hon kanske vara, i svarta kläder och hijab och en alldeles för stor labbrock. Sana är märkligt tyst, men han ser när han sneglar över på henne, att hon tänker samma sak. Om några år kanske de är tillbaka här, med Sanas egna barn. Han kan inte riktigt tänka den tanken till punkt för sin egen del, men han vet att hon och Yousef är i full gång med att planera nästa generation. Och han både tror och hoppas att han kommer att ha en betydande roll i den.

På många stationer finns det gott om saker för dem själva att fascineras över. Robotar, som kan ta enkla kommandon och svara på frågor. Sensorer som läser av dem när de strosar över golvet, som får deras kroppsvikt på andra planeter (och även deras egen, till mångas stora förskräckelse) att projiceras på väggen bakom deras huvuden. Som känner av värmen i deras kroppar och återger den på samma vägg, som gestalter gjorda av vandrande blodkärl.

De hade kunnat gå omkring i timmar och bara titta, men det är först när de kommer till avdelningen om de fem sinnena som Isak stannar till ordentligt. Ett rum är helt och hållet dedikerat till optiska illusioner, och han kan inte riktigt få grepp om vad det är han ser… i något som ser ut som ett gigantiskt tittskåp finns ett schackrutigt golv, där människor kämpar hårt för att kunna gå utan att svaja markant. Någon ramlar omkull, andra stapplar fram med utsträckta händer för att hålla balansen. Inte förrän han går förbi och ser det från ett annat håll, märker han att golvet lutar betydligt, men att rutmönstret får det att se helt platt ut från den vinkel de först såg. Han går tillbaka igen, och kan inte hålla inne ett överraskat utrop. Barnet som står närmast honom, på den främre delen av golvet, ser lika stort ut som sin mamma, som Isak tidigare såg står i det bakre hörnet av samma golv, men från den här synvinkeln verkar befinna sig precis bredvid.

Det blir snabbt för mycket, huvudet protesterar över att bli lurat på det viset, även om det är näst intill omöjligt att slita blicken från alla synvillor. Avdelningen om hörsel är betydligt vilsammare, och när Sana nickar mot något som ser ut som en samling loungestolar i ett hörn, säger han inte nej. Men han borde ha förstått att det, som allt annat i det här bygget, är ett experiment. Från taket hänger stora hörlurar som de tar på sig, och från dem strömmar  några korta musikstycken av varierande stil. Meningen är, förstår han snart, att de via kontrollpanelen som är inbyggd i stolen, ska placera musiken på en skala efter vilken man tycker mest om, och sedan få resultatet utvärderat.

När utlåtandet, som beskriver honom som analytisk och kritiskt tänkande, men samtidigt öppensinnad och trygg, dyker upp på skärmen bredvid hans stol, vrider han obekvämt på sig. Skrattet han får fram är mer sarkastiskt än något annat. Stark och omtänksam ska han visst också vara, ser han när han fortsätter läsa. En som andra människor automatiskt gillar. Nej, det här blev bara för löjligt. Han flinar förläget och trycker ner fönstret innan Sana har hunnit läsa färdigt, bryr sig inte om hennes protest.

“Det är ju kul med sånt där, men man kan inte ta det på allvar”, försöker han när hon ger honom ännu en uppfordrande blick.

“Varför säger du så?”

“Nä alltså, man svarar ju mer på hur man vill uppfattas, och inte på hur man är egentligen.”

“Du svarade ju inte på några frågor, direkt, det var ju baserat på musiken du gillar?” invänder Sana stillsamt. “Jag tycker att det var intressant, jag. Inte alls som man hade kunnat vänta sig. Den musiken du gillade, det var ju säkert sånt som du brukar lyssna på för att känna dig tuff och så, eller hur?” Han nickar motvilligt, och Sana fortsätter. “Lite kul att det visar att du egentligen är en riktig mjukis. Svårt att fatta hur mycket forskning som ligger bakom sånt här.”

“Ja, jo… men ändå. Man styr det ju själv.”

“Så du säger att det inte stämmer in på dig, det där?” Sana gestikulerar mot den nedsläckta skärmen. Hon är uppe i varv nu, har engagerat sig mer än han skulle ha gissat i vanliga fall, och han önskar att han hade hunnit med att se hennes egna resultat innan skärmen blev svart.

“Lite kanske”, medger han. “Men den bästa versionen, i så fall. Den man vill låta andra se.”

“Vad är det som säger att det inte är den som är den korrekta?”

“Man gömmer ju undan det negativa, det blir ju liksom fejk.”

“Fast det kanske är just det som gör att det stämmer? Att du väljer att gömma undan det? Alla människor har dåliga tankar ibland, det vore lögn att säga något annat… men är det inte de som struntar i att dölja dem som är osympatiska?"

“Kanske, men de är iallafall ärliga. Nej, att bara visa delar av sig själv, det är ju nästan  egoistiskt.”

“Men kanske om det är den versionen du låter folk se, är det den du är. Du gör ju ett aktivt val. Fejkar du med Even, till exempel?”

Där måste Isak skaka på huvudet. Nej, inte med Even. Det är inte många människor som han kan släppa in helt och hållet, vara sig själv till hundra procent med, men han kan det med Even. Jonas kommer nära också, inte riktigt som Even, men de två är de som har sett mest av honom.

Sana nickar belåtet.  
“Du ser, det är de som har känt dig längst. En av dem har till och med vågat sig på att försöka vara med dig resten av livet.”

Hon nickar mot hans högerhand, där silverringen glimmar på sin självklara plats, och Isak känner hur hans hjärta hoppar till. Hur lång tid kommer det att ta innan han har vant sig vid att var förlovad, det kan man fundera på. Men han känner att de har kommit bort från ämnet en aning.

“Det är ju för att vi vill ha det så”, försöker han fattigt. “Vi vill få det att funka, liksom.”

“Ja, det är ju det jag säger. Du trivs med att vara den du är för Even… alltså är det sådan du är!” Hon ger honom ett triumferande ögonkast, och Ísak måste skratta.

“Sana Acar, musikpsykolog?” retas han, och hon himlar med ögonen mot honom, men kan inte hålla tillbaka ett litet leende.

“Jag tyckte bara att det var coolt. Undrar vad Yousef skulle få för resultat...”

Ja, det kan man fundera på, det har hon rätt i. Evens musiksmak är lika eklektisk som han själv, och Isak kommer på sig själv med att undra hur hans analys skulle ha låtit. Han ser upp på citatet som står skrivet på väggen mitt emot hans stol, och ler fånigt åt sina egna tankar. Det blev filosofiskt, det här.

_ ”Utan musik skulle världen vara ett misstag.” _

_ –Friedrich Nietzsche– _

De släpper ämnet så småningom, och bestämmer sig för att avsluta besöket med en kopp kaffe på taket. Det är varmt och soligt ute, en klar kontrast till det svala mörkret inomhus, och skönt att få komma ut. Terassen de har hamnat på är skyltad som Nederländernas högst belägna torg, och är öppet för allmänheten, trots att utställningarna har spritt sig upp hit. Solceller, vindsnurror och turbiner berättar om alternativa kraftkällor, och i ett hörn verkar det pågå någon slags workshop för nyfikna barn. Utsikten är fantastisk, och medan de sitter och blickar över staden och försöker lista ut var deras vänner befinner sig, får Isak ännu ett meddelande från Even, som berättar att han och Mikael har satt sig på ett ställe i närheten, och frågar om de ska mötas upp.

De tar spårvagnen tillbaka in mot centrum, trots att det är en resa på högst fem minuter. Sana föreslår först att de ska gå, men Isak vill illustrera sin poäng. Och de hamnar säkert mycket mer rätt än de hade gjort om de letat sig fram till fots, men det blir ändå lite snurrande genom trånga gränder innan de hittar fram till rätt café.

“Vad var det det hette, nu igen?” frågar Sana, vridande sin telefon för att kartorna ska hamna på rätt håll. Diplomatiskt nog har hon hållit sig från att påpeka att det där med punkt a och b nog var lite av en tolkningsfråga.

“Café van Beeren”, svarar Isak, spanande nerför gatan. “Där, va?”

I ett gathörn längre fram ser han den karaktäristiska Amstel-skylten som förkunnar att här finns det öl, och de röda markiserna som Even beskrev. När de kommer närmare, ser de också Even och Mikael sittande på utsidan, med var sitt ölglas och ett fat med något som närmast ser ut som friterade köttbullar. De lyser upp när de får syn på Isak och Sana, och skyndar sig att trolla fram stolar till dem. På det tomma bordet intill ligger en svart katt och sover, har gjort ända sedan de kom för någon halvtimme sedan, berättar Even. Men när de slår sig ner, vaknar den och sträcker på sig, och hoppar sedan nyfiket ner på marken för att stryka sig mot nykomlingarnas ben.

“Bitterballen! Helt okej!” svarar Mikael när Sana frågar vad de äter, och bjuder henne att ta för sig. Hon följer nyfiket uppmaningen, efter att noggrant har förhört sig med personalen om vad de innehåller, och böjer sig sedan ner för att ge katten en försiktig klapp över ryggen.

Even är på sitt bästa humör, vilket säkert har något både med ölen och sällskapet att göra, gissar Isak. Det dröjer mellan gångerna han får träffa sin bästa och äldsta vän, och hans ögon glittrar när han berättar om dagen de har haft. Den som började med någon smygpremiär på filmmuséet Eye, som Mikael hade lyckats få biljetter till, och sedan fortsatte på något ställe som hette Foam. Därefter gick de och strosade lite i stadsdelen Jordaan, förbi Anne Franks hus där köerna redan ringlade sig långa, innan de till slut hamnade här.

“Vem skriver du med?” frågar Isak, när Even avslutar utläggningen med att ta upp telefonen igen.

“Magnus. De har varit på något som heter Kattenkabinet. De kommer hit.”

De blir sittande på ölcaféet, pratande om upplevelserna de har haft på respektive håll. Gullar med katten och stämmer av med de andra vännerna om när de ska ses. Tar in mer barsnacks och dricka, känner plötsligt alltför tydligt att de inte har ätit sedan den tidiga morgonen på bageriet. Och till slut dyker Magnus och Vilde upp, glada och energiska som alltid.

Om Magnus har fått nog av katter under deras lilla utflykt, är det inget som syns. Knappt hinner han sätta sig, innan deras fyrfota kompis hoppar upp i hans knä och börjar trampa runt, medan den buffar honom i ansiktet, allt till Magnus stora förtjusning.

“Det är nog för att du luktar katt,” tror den soligt leende Vilde. “Det fanns flera stycken i butiken på stället vi kommer ifrån.”

“Vad var det för ställe, då?” undrar Sana, hungrigt doppande sina fritjes i den tjocka, vita majonnäsen de kom med.

“Det var visst någon snubbe som bodde där, som samlade på konst och andra föremål med katter,” berättar Magnus. “Han öppnade detta för att hedra sin egen katt. Bor visst fortfarande kvar på högsta våningen.”

“Delar av Ocean's 12 spelades in där”, upplyser Mikael, som har suttit tyst och försjunken i sin telefon ett tag.

“Va, var ser du det?” frågar Vilde häpet.

“Movietrip, den enda reseapp du behöver.”

Han viftar med telefonen framför hennes ansikte, och Vilde får bråttom att hala fram sin egen för att ladda ner samma app. Ett tag är allt som hörs Mikaels surrande röst och Vildes kvittrande skratt, när han visar henne hur hon kan söka sig fram på kartan och finna inspelningsplatser i närheten av där de befinner sig.

_ “Amsterdamned, 1988!” _ utbrister hon snart med rösten full av fnitter. “Båtjakt genom kanalerna i stadens centrum” fortsätter hon högläsningen. “Jamen, ska vi inte göra det vi också, hörni?”

“Hamna i båtjakt?” skrattar Even, och Vilde knuffar honom i sidan. “Nej, pucko, men en tur med kanalbåt? Vi är bara ett kvarter ifrån Damrak, där flera arrangörer håller till… är det inte någon som ingår i kortet, förresten?”

Isak hade nog egentligen kunnat sitta kvar här en bra stund, ta ett par öl till och se Evens ögon mjukna när han gullar med katten. Men man säger inte nej till Vilde när hon har kommit på en trevlig gruppaktivitet för dem, så mycket har han vetat ända sedan skoltiden. Och faktum är att han är ganska nyfiken på den där båtturen, han också. Får lust att ta en titt på staden från kanalerna. Kanske inte lika actionfyllt som i Amsterdamned, men just den delen kan faktiskt kvitta.

Det visar sig att det var ett bra förslag Vilde kom med. Det är en riktigt cool upplevelse att tuffa fram längs vattnet. På vissa ställen hamnar de i höjd med de slingrande gatorna, ser människor sitta längs med vattnet med en bok och en glass eller kaffe. Ser husbåtar ligga förtöjda mitt i centrum. Försvinner in under broarna, som är fullproppade av cyklar och matvagnar. Där är visst Evas haringvagn också. Isak försöker hänga med så gott det går, när guiden pekar ut operan, oude kerk och andra berömda byggnader för dem. Namn på konstnärer, som Rembrandt, Vermeer och Van Gogh far genom luften utan att han lägger någon större vikt på dem.

Men när guiden, som har presenterat sig som Katrien, pekar ut en samling hus som lutar lite extra, blir han uppmärksam. Detta vill han höra mer om. Han väntar tålmodigt på att hon ska avsluta den nederländska informationen och övergå till den engelska. Och snart har han blivit ännu en liten historie- och arkitekturlektion rikare. Det visar sig att på 1500-talet, när många av de här husen byggdes, betalade invånarna skatt beräknat på hur stor del av deras hus som vätte mot kanalen. Den ganska naturliga följden av detta blev att man i stället byggde sitt hus på djupet och höjden. Och även om tyngdkraften har gjort sitt till, har de flesta hus haft sin lutning redan från början. De smala trappuppgångarna skulle göra det svårt att frakta möbler upp till de översta våningarna, och detta löste man genom att hissa upp dem med hjälp av en vinsch i husets fasad. Isak ser upp, och många av husen har mycket riktigt sin krok kvar. Lutningen minskade risken för att godset, som fraktades upp från de intilliggande kanalerna och säkert svajade en hel del på vägen upp, skulle skada husfasaden.The more you know... 

Efter den informationsspäckade båtturen är det skönt att få fast mark under fötterna igen, och han följer de andra utan att riktigt veta vart de är på väg. Vilde och Even går först, med huvudena tätt ihop, livligt diskuterande något hon visar på sin telefon. Vilde har tydligen inte kunnat släppa Mikaels filmapp, och ännu en gång är det Even hon söker sig till när det gäller romantik på den vita duken. Isak växlar en blick med Magnus och flinar roat. De känner igen det här. I Mondsee var det Sound of music, i Paris var det Amélie, nu är det visst den gamla favoriten The fault in our stars som diskuteras. Vilde har hittat en vandringsrutt som hon snabbt har bestämt att de ska undersöka. Och, som redan har konstaterats, vem är väl de att säga nej…

Van Houtens hus och Rijksmuseum ligger för långt borta för att de ska ta vägen om dem ikväll, men det är inte dem hon har siktet inställt på. Istället hör han henne prata om någon bänk. Isak har sett filmen tillsammans med Even någon gång, med det var länge sedan, och han kan inte påstå att han minns så många detaljer. Ingenting om någon speciell bänk, till exempel.

Och när de når sitt mål, ser han genast varför han inte har lagt den på minnet. En helt vanlig parkbänk. Vackert belägen, förvisso, med utsikt över kanalen, ännu en bro och ännu ett myller av cyklar. men ändå bara en bänk. Lite klottrad med hjärtan och initialer, och ett och annat kärlekslås. Men, faktum kvarstår, en bänk.

“Det är ju inte bänken i sig, det är ju vad den representerar…” menar Vilde, vill inte alls låta sig nedslås av de andras ifrågasättande attityd. Hon stryker ömt med fingrarna över ett av många hjärtan på ryggstödet. Slår sig ner på sitsen och ber Magnus komma och sätta sig bredvid henne. Sträcker fram sin telefon mot Sana för att hon ska kunna ta en bild av dem.

“Det är ju romantiskt,” fortsätter hon efter att kameran tystnat. “Två unga människor som hade kämpat för sina liv... Tänk att ödet förde dem samman så att de fick den fina tiden ihop. Och just här, i den här staden.”

Isak harklar sig försiktigt, vet inte riktigt om han vågar svara, men ger det ett försök. “Ja… nu var det ju ett tag sedan jag såg den... men träffades de inte i någon samtalsgrupp för cancersjuka? En ganska naturlig samlingsplats, kan man ju tycka…”

“Ja, men att de skulle befinna sig där samtidigt, eller ens bo i samma stad, det måste väl ändå vara ödet” envisas Vilde. “Tänk om de hade levt hela sina liv utan att träffas. Så sorgligt det hade varit.”

Sana har stått tyst ett tag, smålett för sig själv och inte brytt sig om att kommentera. Nu blandar hon sig också i samtalet.

“Vilde, vet du var titeln kommer ifrån? The fault in our stars?” Vilde skakar på huvudet, och Sana fortsätter. “Det är från Shakespeares Julius Caesar.  _ The fault, dear Brutus, is not in our stars, But in ourselves, that we are underlings _ ."

“Och vad betyder det?”

“Det betyder väl att det inte är ödet som bestämmer hur saker ska bli, utan omständigheterna,” gissar Even, som tydligen har tänkt på det här förut. “Och vi själva, för den delen.”

“Personkemi och hårt arbete!” faller Isak in, har plötsligt kommit att tänka på musiktestet han och Sana tog på Nemo, och vad det hade att berätta om honom.  

“Men vad tråkiga ni är…” protesterar Vilde harmset. “Måste allt vara så logiskt och praktiskt?  Kan man inte få tro på att någonting händer av sig själv, bara för att det är förutbestämt, liksom? Tänk att vi skulle träffas i skolan, till exempel, och nu är ute på den här resan flera år senare… är inte det ganska fantastiskt?”

“Det kanske var ödet, eller slumpen, som gjorde att vi träffades”, försöker Even. “Men att vi fortfarande är vänner, och har fått ihop den här resan, det har vi fixat själva. Känns det inte rätt bra att tänka så?”

Isak kan inte undgå att bli rörd över hans diplomatiska inpass. Just detta är något av det han uppskattar allra mest hos mannen han ska gifta sig med. Hans förmåga att se allas tankesätt och synvinklar, och lägga lika mycket värde i dem alla. Han kan inte låta bli, måste gå upp bredvid Even och smyga in sin hand i hans.

“Jag tror inte heller att framtiden är skriven än”, funderar Magnus. “Man kan väl kanske påverka hur den kommer att se ut till en viss del, men…”

“Så du tror inte på det spådamen i Rom sa?” frågar Vilde stillsamt. “Det om att vi blir de nästa att gifta oss? Och kommer att få fyra barn?”

“Vill ni att det ska bli så, då blir det ju det,” menar Sana. “Du brukar väl aldrig ge dig förrän du har fått vad du vill ha?”

Vilde skrattar till, kan se det humoristiska i hela samtalet trots allt. Hon lutar sig in mot Magnus när han lägger armen om hennes axlar. Sana slår sig ner på hennes andra sida, och Isak, Even och Mikael klämmer sig in på bänkens ryggstöd.

“Ja… jag vill ju gärna tro att hon hade rätt,” säger hon tyst.

“Jag också,” försäkrar Magnus.

“Då blir det ju så,” säger Sana lätt, nästan som ett konstaterande. “Hon sådde ett frö, ett mål att arbeta mot… det är väl aldrig fel?”

“Kommer du ihåg vad filmen hette på norska, då, Vilde?” frågar Mikael, utan att behöva rådfråga någon app.

_ “Faen ta skjebnen?” _

“Precis. Lite mer rakt på sak, kanske. Men det förnekar liksom inte ödets inblandning heller. Kanske är det så att… det kan finnas ett förutbestämt öde, men det ska inte få ta åt sig äran för ens egna hårda arbete?”

Vilde ler, gillar den förklaringen.  
“Ja, så är det kanske.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vi är framme till en stad som vi har sett fram emot lääänge, länge... kanske det till och med syns att vi är extra ivriga över att släppa lös kidsen i Amsterdam! Lika glada är vi över att ni fortfarande är med på resan! <3


	49. Små og store gester

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak og Sana hadde planlagt dette lenge. En tur til Nemo Science Center, og de blir ikke skuffa. Der er det et hav av leker, både for boksne og barn. Ikke minst møter de på musikk til ettertanke.  
> Amsterdam er en by for små og store museer, og flere enn de to har vært på museum i dag, finner de ut. Når de skal på café etterpå, teamer de derfor opp med Even, Mikael, Magnus og Vilde som alle har sett og opplevd mye fint og rart. De får til og med en ekstra gjest rundt bordet i form av stedets svarte katt.  
> Det blir tid til både lett og dypere prat om vilje, hardt arbeid, skjebnen og hva vi alle er forutbestemt til å gjøre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Medan hälften av gänget klappar katter och pratar om ödet och den fria viljan, har Mahdi följt med JoJo-team, Eva, Noora och Chris på festival. En härlig kväll på många sätt, särskilt som Joop visar sig vara både trevlig och genuint intresserad av norsk musik. När sedan ett meddelande från Anna, som är tillbaka i det som snart ska bli även Mahdis hemstad, trillar in, känns allt ännu bättre. Det är inte lång tid kvar nu, och det börjar bli dags att planera för det nya livet i Göteborg. Det innebär även uppbrott från Jonas och deras gemensamma lägenhet, något de inte riktigt har tagit sig tid att diskutera ännu. Hur ser egentligen den gamla kompisen på alla förändringar som är på gång? 
> 
> I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
> I'll do what it takes 'til I touch the sky  
> And I'll make a wish  
> Take a chance  
> Make a change  
> And breakaway  
> Out of the darkness and into the sun  
> But I won't forget all the ones that I love  
> I'll take a risk  
> Take a chance  
> Make a change  
> And breakaway

**Dag 26 - Amsterdam - Mahdi**  
Trappeoppgangen er akkurat så smal og bratt som Mahdi trodde. Man kan egentlig se det utenfra allerede, på hvor smale husene i byen er. De er nødt til å gå en og en når de toger opp til Joop sin leilighet. Mahdi strever faktisk litt med å komme helt til øverste etasje med æren i behold. Kjenner et par svetteperler pipler fram i panna. 

Egentlig skulle han gjerne sett at de ble litt lenger på den festivalen. Ikke at var en stor event, mer en lokal greie for unge, lovende nykommere. Joop påstår at det er hundrevis av dem rundt om i hele Nederland i løpet av sommeren, og Mahdi digger det. Dette er faktisk et område hvor han begynner å kjenne seg litt profesjonell. Er på sånne, små steder man virkelig kan finne gull. Selv om det bare er en beat, eller kanskje et fragment av stemninga..  
Noe å ta med seg hjem til Norge, kanskje. Eller nei - til Sverige! Det er jo der han skal være nå. Snart, veldig snart - selv om lufta kjennes litt overoppheta ved tanken.

Denne byen kjennes virkelig avslappa, og han liker det. Ser hvordan det speiler seg i folk, dyr også. Paris var travelt. En metropol hvor stress sniker seg rundt gatehjørnene, klar til å fortsette sitt parasittliv på nærmeste offer. Amsterdam er chill. 

Jonas har fortalt hvordan byen vokste seg stor på å være frihavn for folk av enhver religion under trettiårskrigen. Hvordan det åpne og liberale siden har vært ryggraden i det nederlandske. I det merkantile, det personlige og i den offentlige debatt. At de svarte draktene og hattene man ser på gamle, flamske malerier var en slags nøytral klesdrakt. Noe som kunne aksepteres uansett om man var hugenott eller papist, eller jøde for den saks skyld.  
“Bare synd det har kanalisert seg i fri flyt av horer og dop nå, da,” kommenterte Noora nesten irritert på Jonas funderinger mens Joop nikket sakte i bakgrunnen. 

Det føltes litt typisk at både Chris og Eva absolutt måtte tisse og festivaldoene for lengst var så ekle at de var uaktuelle alternativer. De forsøkte å finne nærmeste pub, og Mahdi er ikke helt sikker på hva som skar seg der. Langt var det i alle fall å gå, så konklusjonen ble at Joop foreslo tilbaketrekning hjem til han. De bestemte seg for å kjøpe øl på veien og heller betrakte byen og kanalfarten fra oven. Mahdi må innrømme at han har fått sansen for fyren. Han virker selvhjulpen. Et snev av gründerånd, liksom med det der bakeriet og toppleilighet midt en av Europas gjeveste byer. 

Stua er overraskende nok stor og lys synes Mahdi. Huset er smalt, men mer langt bakover, og leiligheten har flere etasjer. Stua har to digre vinduer og en fransk balkong. Når Joop åpner opp alle sluser på vidt gap, ser han hvordan akkurat det gelenderet er det eneste som hindrer dem i å kunne falle rett ut fra øverste etasje. Mens jentene stikker på do, gjør gutta sitt beste for å sette ølet kaldt og finne fram snacks. 

Kjøkkenet kjennes litt som et klenodium i seg selv. Fullt av rare greier Mahdi aldri har sett før. En diger gasskomfyr troner midt mot veggen. Den ser ikke ny ut, men sannsynligvis er den skikkelig solid. For Mahdi ser det ut som det til og med går i gass til stekeovnen, og den er koblet til en gassbrenner. Er sånn med fyrstikk og flamme som brukes både til varmtvann og fyring.  
På veggen bak er det laget en slags brannsikring i blå og hvite fliser. Fliser med mønster og motiv. Vindmøller, blomster, kyr, you name it.  
“Ser nesten ut et sånt maleri av Vermeer,” kommenterer Noora. Hun har funnet dem og står og lener seg mot dørkarmen.  
“Hvem er det?” spør Mahdi. Han har hørt navnet, men har litt trøbbel med å skille den ene maleren fra den andre, og han gidder ikke lure uten å spørre. 

“Johannes Vermeer var en maler fra Delft, der de lager alt det blå og hvite porselenet,” svarer Joop kjapt. “Malte interiører, ofte fra kjøkkenet, faktisk. Og Pike med Perleøredobb. Det er det han er mest kjent for.”  
“Ja, stemmer,” Det demrer for Mahdi. “Så ikke samme som har malt Nattevakten, liksom? Det er mørke bildet med folk i gata og sånt?”  
“Nei, det er Rembrandt van Rijn.” Joop kan tydeligvis sine malere. “Faktisk het det ikke Nattevakten egentlig. Det var ment å være et gruppemaleri av en militsgruppe. Og så har det blir mørkere med åra og litt fordi Rembrandt brukte en teknikk hvor lys og skygge var viktig. Dessuten er det gigastort. Henger i Rijksmuseum. Skal dere dit?”

Ingen svarer, for de vet vel knapt selv, så han rekker gutta hver sin Grolsch og tar en Amstel til seg selv. Jonas og Mahdi veksler blikk. De er ikke sånn kjempekeene på kunstgalleri noen av dem, men kanskje noen fra resten av gjengen kunne tenke seg det? De får se. Noora ser ut som hun skal til å svare ja, men innen hun rekker det, er gutta over på øl, glass og krus. 

Joop har en hel hylle full. Krus med diverse påskrifter, ølglass som ser ut som de er laget for samling på et eller annet vis. Faktisk får de hvert sitt glass som hører til det merket de har valgt.  
Til og med Noora som for en gangs skyld ville prøve seg på øl og har valgt seg ut en Hoegaarden rosée får et noe slankere glass som skal passe til. 

“Vil du også ha, Chris?” spør hun venninna som har listet seg inn bak dem.  
"Klabert!" uttrykker Chris på norsk, men det er ikke vanskelig å forstå hva hun mener. "Eva, se her!" Det er jentenes tur til å utforske. Alt fra komfyr til diverse urter. Joop har dem voksende i alle vinduskarmer. Nesten så han har sin egen lille kjøkkenhage spredd ut over leiligheten.

“Åssen går det med vindruene dine, forresten?” Det er Chris som lurer, og Eva må innrømme hun ikke er helt sikker. At det kanskje ikke var det enkleste hun kunne valgt seg å kjøpe med på tur, men foreløpig lever de. Og om det bare er litt liv i dem, kommer de til å stortrives på Nordnes, påstår hun.

Stemninga er rolig i den lyse stua og Joop er gjestfri som noen. Like mye her som i bakeriet sitt. Har funnet fram snacks i skåler. Ikke potetgull, men ost i terninger, pølsesnabber, nøtteblanding. Mahdi digger det. Digger den lille vrien det utgjør, og hvor perfekt det passer med utvalget av drikke. 

"Så Mahdi, du skal bli DJ? Noe bra norsk musikk jeg bør vite om" Mahdi synes det er kult å bli spurt. Drar fram en del gamle og nye favoritter. Han spiller mye norsk selv når han er på jobb, så han synes det er en bonus å vise fram til noen som har lyst. Kanskje Joop til og med kan spille litt av det i bakeriet sitt om han liker det han hører. 

Joop lfølger med, han. Har ikke særlig kjennskap til norsk musikk selv, men av en eller annen grunn kommer han trekkende med Madrugada og Karpe Diem. Dem kjenner han visst godt fra før begge to, selv om de er en tanke eldre enn Mahdis repertoar.  
De blir sittende en stund med musikk, spiller av noen favoritter fra Mahdis spillelister. Nyere, Oslo-basert rap for det meste. Jonas henger seg på. Han har alltid hatt klare meninger om hva som duger og er ikke alltid de er enig med Mahdi, men det er bare bra. 

Det tikker inn en melding mens de sitter fordypet, alle tre med ansiktene ned i telefonen hans. Det kjennes litt typisk. Selv tar Mahdi pusten i å gjøre et lite hopp når han ser at det er fra Anna. 

Er noen dager siden han har hørt fra henne nå, og han har vært bekymra. De hadde en kul dialog. Et par meldinger om dagen, men så ble han ivrig og begynte å spørre om Göteborg. Kanskje litt for ivrig, trodde han der en stund. At han hadde fått henne til å trekke seg eller noe. For ja, han vil jo bli kjent med henne, og det hadde jo vært en stor fordel å holde kontakten, men det siste han ønsker er å bli sett på som onset det var umulig å bli kvitt.. 

Meldingen nå tyder på at det ikke har vært greia, da. Hun virker ivrig på å vise han byen, hjelpe han til rette når han kommer så langt.  
_Hej, sorry att jag blev lite tyst. Kom hem för ett par dagar sedan. Mycket att fixa.... Har tänkt lite på det du pratade om med lägenhet och sånt. Sjukt svårt att hitta boende här. Vet du om du kan få hjälp med det där du ska plugga? Skickar över en bra hemsida också. Vet att du fortfarande är ute och reser, men det skadar väl inte att ta en titt.._

Hans første innskytelse er å glise så bredt av meldinga at Jonas reagerer. Pokker, det er litt irriterende, egentlig. Om han skal være ærlig har Jonas har virka litt mutt etter at det ble bekrefta at han skal flytte, men Mahdi har ikke giddet å ta det opp. Tenkt at det er noe de får ta når de kommer hjem.

Det er noe rart med det hele. Mahdi har lenge ønska seg forandring. Vært lei av Oslo, folka, rollen han har fått; visst jævlig godt at noen grep er på sin plass. Samtidig er det rart også. Han ønsker noe nytt, men herregud - hvordan blir det der, liksom? I en ny by uten kompisene på naborommet eller en trikketur unna? Han kommer til å måtte jobbe noe jævlig, og han kan ikke for det, hvor mye han enn gleder seg, angrer han nesten også.  
Så å se Jonas litt skeptisk kjennes egentlig ikke som det gjør saken lettere. 

Joop skjønner sannsynligvis ikke en dritt av hva som står i meldinga, men han senser stemningsskiftet, såpass observant er han. Ei heller er han snauere enn at han byr på en avledningsmanøver.  
"Har faktisk vurdert å åpne AirBnb i øverste etasje, da." kommenterer han. “Bruker det liksom ikke, så det hadde vært greit med noen ekstra centjes her og der. Vil dere se?"  
De var uansett litt ferdige med musikken, og både Mahdi og Jonas spretter opp. Etterlater jentene stående kikke ut av vinduet og diskutere folk som kommer syklende forbi. Takk og lov at det foregår på norsk, for det er sikkert ganske lytt ned der. 

Døra Joop åpner, er ei som Mahdi egentlig trodde var en skapdør. Akkurat som opp til leiligheten er trappa opp skikkelig bratt. Nesten mer den her enn den i yttergangen. Mahdi får assosiasjoner til en filmatisering av Anne Franks dagbok som han så på ungdomsskolen en gang. Vurderer om det ikke ville vært bedre å kalle den trappa for en hønsestige, men samma det. Det mørkebrune treverket knirker når de klyver opp der.

Loftet oppe har skråtak og er fullt av gamle greier. Det er himla rotete her og vanskelig å ikke kikke eller pelle. I et hjørne står en gammel rokk, og en bunke med kofferter fulle av klistrelapper og helt sikkert gamle skatter ser også ut til å bo her oppe. 

På veggen henger et slags skjold. Visstnok byens våpenskjold ifølge verten deres. Rød og svart bakgrunn med tre hvite kryss. Stemmer garantert, for Mahdi har sett dem overalt i hele byen. Jonas spøker om at det må jo være det perfekte symbol for Walletjes, rødt med XXX, liksom. Men Joop synes ikke det er spesielt festlig, selv om han må innrømme at han har hørt folk kødde med det før.  
“Men nei, det er ikke sånn” forklarer han. “X’ene stammer fra 1500-tallet og symboliserer byens tre store svøper: Brann, pest og flom.”

Videre peker han ivrig rundt seg. Legger ut om at han har lyst til å gjøre det til soverom og at han til og med har en liten takterrasse bak som gjestene kan bruke. Jonas går bort og åpner vinduet. Strekker seg litt ut, og ler godt.  
“Du har krok, jo - da kan du kanskje slippe å bære greier opp alle trappene også, eller?"  
"Ja, det er jo faktisk det de er der for." kommenterer Joop godmodig..  
"I know - for å heise opp ting, liksom." Han lukker vinduet bak seg. “Takterrassen da? Får vi se?”

Joop nikker godmodig og låser opp nok en “skapdør” for dem. De tråkker ut. Den er flislagt og ganske liten, litt rotete med noen gamle tremøbler og et vaskevannsfat i et hjørne. De blir stående og trekke inn mild kveldsluft. Det har vært en bra sommerdag i byen. Egentlig er lufta litt tung også, stappa med issues på en måte. Mahdi kunne faktisk tenke seg å snakke litt med bare Jonas. Om.. ja, om forskjellige ting egentlig, og anledningen byr seg sjelden når de er så mange sammen. Akkurat nå vil han nødig jage verten deres. Men på en eller annen måte er det som om Jonas tenker det samme, og det blir han som løser problemet.

"Er det lov å ta en sigg her ute?" Joop nikker fraværende. Finner fram et lite tinnfat. “Holder du meg med selskap?” nikker Jonas oppfordrende til Mahdi.  
"Hæ? men du røyker jo ikke?"  
"Æh nei.. Men det er ferie, liksom. Fikk bare lyst på en sigg her ute på takterrassen..”  
"Okei.." Joop ser på Jonas, virker som han tar hintet. De kjenner hverandre godt, det to, forekommer det Mahdi, og det er litt rart. Det at en av hans beste kompiser han en såpass god og for han tidligere ukjent venn. Men Joop unnskylder seg og sier at han skal ned å sjekke hvordan det går med jentene, og på en måte er det litt fint også, selv om de blir stående i klein stillhet noen minutter før Jonas snakker. 

"Så det er sikkert at du reiser? Flytter, liksom" Det høres tilforlatelig ut, men Jonas ser ned på skotuppene sine mens han snakker, og Mahdi kan forstå. Å bryte opp den kollektivgreia de har hatt gående, er ikke noe han egentlig gjør med letthet. Det har tross alt vært rimelig chill hele veien.  
“Jepp.”  
Ville blitt tredje året de delte kjøkken, stue og bad nå. Det er en til som deler, men sistemann har alltid vært et wild-card ut og inn. Det er Jonas og Mahdi som har vært venner. Laga middag sammen eller hatt små vors når anledningen har bydd seg. 

De andre har jobba alle slags merkelige turnuser, eller kanskje det er Mahdi sin turnus som er rar? Og Torgeir som bor der nå, har de kun merka seg når han har tatt oppvasken etter at den har blitt til et berg. Kommet hjem og sneket seg forbi stua for å sitte mest på rommet. De er ikke uvenner, men kjemien har liksom ikke vært der. 

Så selv om Mahdi er aller mest happy på egne vegne, stikker det litt i han når han tenker på Jonas. Altså, de har ikke lovet hverandre evig samstemthet eller noe, men det kjennes på en måte som det er han, Mahdi som sier opp vennskapet. Okei, det siste er en overdrivelse! Det skjønner til og med Mahdi, men selv stoiske Jonas bøyer hodet litt hver gang han snakker for høylytt om flytteplanene. 

“Du da? Torgeir er bra da, litt stille kanskje? Dere får jo bare inn flere.. Hva med hun fra studiet ditt? Hun du snakka om bodde på sofaen hos en kompis i sommer?” Det er for mange ord, og høres mest fattig og apologetisk ut. Jonas synes nok det samme, for han bare rister på hodet.  
“Vetta faen, jeg.. Kanskje jeg bare skal finne meg noe annet?” Han stirrer ut i det fjerne, og det fjerne er egentlig ganske langt når man ser utover hustakene i en by som Amsterdam. “Vet at det blir master i Oslo, liksom.. Men så.. Ja, på en måte har jeg kanskje ikke så lyst til det mer, da..”

“Er det Eva?” Mahdi tar sjansen på å spørre rett ut. Han vet at det ikke er studiene som er feil, for Jonas er skikkelig engasjert. Har gått opp i flere studentforeninger, jobber frivillig for en hjelpeorganisasjon ved siden av. Og nå begynner det der hemmelighetskremmeriet rundt hva som har foregått med Eva på turen å bli rimelig tynnslitt. Mahdi har tenkt sitt, liksom. Tidligere i dag gikk de til og med og leide hverandre. Først gjennom gatene, så rundt på festivalområdet. Om Mahdi skal være ærlig, så de ut som et bra par også. Fredelig på en litt annen måte enn han har sett dem før.,

“Ja.. Jo..” Jonas drar på det. “Tror det er Bergen for henne uansett, da. Hun skal jo begynne på det sykepleierstudiet.. Og jeg er egentlig keen på den masteren, så.. Alt ser litt vanskelig ut, akkurat nå..”  
“Jeez..” Mahdi må himle litt med øynene. Vet ikke helt hva han skal si, men Jonas fortsetter.  
“Og jeg vet ikke, men det virker ikke helt som hun tror på at jeg er keen på å prøve det her igjen, liksom. Som om de gangene vi feila bare har blitt en slags mur eller noe..” 

“Det er kjipt, da.” Mahdi ser ned. Vet ikke helt om han skjønner ordentlig, for han har vel egentlig aldri vært i nærheten av den problemstillinga. Men det er tydelig at det var han Jonas ville prate med, for den røyken han snakka om har han faktisk aldri fyra opp. “Kanskje du bør.. Jeg vet ikke, jeg.. Vise det? En gest eller noe?”  
Jonas ser forskende på han. Smiler litt.  
“Hm.. Du er faktisk ikke så dum, du.” Han kikker planløst rundt seg, men stemningen har skifta. “Ikke at jeg vet hva jeg skal gjøre, da - men du har et poeng.”

Mahdi tillater seg å spøke. Føler at han kan det nå.  
“Du kan ta det i Køben? Bestille fly som flyr banner med navnet hennes over himmelen eller noe? Stikke på restaurant og bestille fiolinspill og 100 roser eller noe?”  
“Eh..” Jonas flirer ordentlig nå. “Tror jeg skal spørre noen andre enn deg til råds, ass! Men du har faktisk et poeng!”  
“Jepp, jeg har det. Og selv om jeg stikker til Sverige, kommer jeg faktisk ikke til å være mer enn en chat eller en busstur unna, og jeg holder deg i øra!” Nå tillater Mahdi seg å le selv også.

Jonas klapper han på skulderen. I det de skal til å gå ned, plinger det til telefonen hans. Det er et bilde på gruppechatten de fremdeles har alle gutta. Isak og Magnus med hver sin øl.  
_Hva skjer, gutta? Blir med ut ‘a?_  
De ser på hverandre, nikker, begge kunne faktisk godt tenke seg å oppleve Amsterdam by night, selv om Mahdi ikke helt har rukket å legge opp ruta. Kanskje Joop har forslag?

“Det er de der du skal spørre om sånt, da!” Mahdi sier det første som faller han inn.  
“Hva da?” Jonas virker forvirret.  
“Store gester og sånt, vel. De har jo fiksa det, de. Bedre enn oss, i alle fall”  
“Sant det.” Jonas flirer igjen. “Men skal vi gå ned og høre om vi får med oss jentene? Keen på en tur på byen, jeg faktisk!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Om dere fremdeles er med på reisen og klare for en romantisk gest fra Jonas, eller kanskje fra Mahdi, blir vi utrolig glade for kudos, hjerter og ord fra dere <3


	50. All cultured out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Förra kapitlet: Efter en fin dag med ännu en musikfestival, kommer en fin kväll med hemmafest hos Joop. Medan hälften av gänget är ute på andra äventyr, passar Mahdi och Jonas på att ta ett litet snack om framtiden. Den är på väg med stormsteg, och tänker inte låta sig saktas ner. När Mahdi flyttar ut, börjar en ny era även i Jonas liv. Vad den ska innebära har inte riktigt tänkt på, men en sak blir han mer och mer säker på, att han vill ha Eva i den. Mahdi gör sitt bästa för att komma med tips och råd, men det är inte helt lätt när ingen, inte ens de själva, verkar förstå vad som håller dem tillbaka.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Om bare noen timer skal hele gjengen vende nesa tilbake mot Scandinavia, men først nok en dag i Amsterdam som Chris på ingen måte har tenkt å kaste bort. Museum eller bybesøk er ikke hennes greie. I alle fall ikke hver dag. Vennene har mange planer for alt de vil se den siste dagen, men hva er vel bedre enn å følge en av deres nye bekjentskaper Marjo på hennes fridag. Bonde litt med en hun møter og tilfeldigvis kom til å like godt underveis. Det er mye opplevelser i en dag langs kanalene og i parken.
> 
> Take all your chances while you can  
> Never know when they'll pass you by  
> Like a sum a mathematician cannot solve  
> Like me trying my hardest to explain

**Dag 27 - Amsterdam - Chris**

De ska fortsätta ikväll, ta nattåget mot Köpenhamn och Skandinavien, sista stoppet innan uppbrott. Det känns lite skumt. En hel månad har de varit på tur. Det har funnits stunder då det har känts som om det skulle vara för evigt, som att detta är deras liv nu. Tuffa fram mellan europeiska städer, uppleva saker och bara existera. Alltihop dokumenterat av Noora, som om de vore karaktärer i någon ungdomsserie. Men nu, såhär på sluttampen, känns det  nästan som om det var igår som hon stod på Stockholms centralstation och såg tåget rulla in.

Ikväll rullar det vidare ännu en gång, men det är många timmar kvar fram till dess. De klev upp tidigt, för att få ut så mycket som möjligt av dagen. Lämnade bagaget på stationen, efter att ha  strosat de morgontomma gatorna fram. Chris betraktade hänfört genom fönstren hur butikspersonalen öppnade sina verksamheter, förberedde sig för ännu en lång dag. Hur de gick omkring där inne i lokalerna, småpratade med kollegorna, drack kaffe med stroopwafels. En stilla lunk, inte samma stress som hon är van vid från Oslo och Stockholm. Det var som en uppenbarelse. Hon ville inte skynda genom dagen, hon ville vara kvar i det behagliga tempot ett tag till. Fortsätta lunka.

De andra hade planer. Magnus har arbetat flitigt med att beta av de ölcaféer med störst utbud av lokala sorter, som Joop hade berättat om. Nu tänkte han sig ett besök i grannstaden Haarlem, som låg tjugo minuter bort, och där det visst skulle finnas ett par intressanta ställen. Joop själv måste jobba, men Magnus fick med sig Mahdi, Jonas och Eva. Det lät som en kul utflykt, men Chris hade inte så stor lust på tågresor innan det var nödvändigt.    

Sana, Noora och Vilde skulle beta av de större muséerna idag. Chris har fått en överdos av den sortens tidsfördriv, känner hon. Hon har gått på fler utställningar de senaste veckorna än någonsin förut. Och visst har det varit intressant för stunden, men hon kan inte påstå att hon minns särskilt mycket såhär i efterhand. Vad Isak och Even skulle göra, vet hon inte. Det är bara de två igen, nu när Mikael har dragit vidare, och de hade bråttom iväg så fort de hade låst in bagaget.

De är så effektiva, hela bunten. Ska alltid planera för att hinna med så mycket som möjligt. Inte för att de har stressat särskilt mycket, tvärtom har de varit duktiga på att ta det lugnt emellanåt också. Men även det har varit noggrant regisserat. En sovmorgon här, en chill kväll på vandrarhemmet där… Marjo småskrattade åt hennes utläggning när hon nämnde det. Sa att hon känner igen det, att hon möter mängder av turister på sitt jobb, och att alla verkar lika jagade - även, ibland särskilt, de som inte känner sig som typiska turister. Allt ska hinnas med, gärna pusslas med så att så mycket  _ mys _ som möjligt kan klämmas in. Och det är väl inte så konstigt, egentligen. Man måste ju passa på, och allt vad det heter. Men när Marjo, som visst hade en ledig dag från jobbet på Coster Diamonds, frågade om inte de två skulle hänga, tackade Chris genast ja. Gammalt hederligt okomplicerat häng, det är precis vad hon har lust på. 

De börjar dagen, efter att ha vinkat av de andra, på Pancakes Amsterdam. Pannkakor är stort här, har Marjo berättat, och hon ljög inte. Här finns verkligen allt. Matiga pannkakor med ost och grönsaker, och fluffiga, amerikanska med lönnsirap eller blåbär. Men är man nu i Nederländerna, är det självklart poffertjes man ska starta morgonen med. Små, bulliga pannkakor, som små valnötter nästan, serverade med en smörklick och ett snöigt lager florsocker. De smakar fantastiskt, och ser nästan lika fantastiska ut mot den klassiska, blåvita inredningen. Chris kan inte låta bli att fotografera både sin egen tallrik och Marjos, och till slut, efter att ha frågat om lov, paret som sitter vid bordet bredvid dem. På deras tallrikar har pannkakorna nämligen fått sällskap av banan och nutella, samt jordgubbar och vispgrädde.

Snabbt skickar hon över bilderna till Mutta, för att visa vad han kan vänta sig när hon kommer hem igen. Låter det bra, tycker han? Fint, då kanske han kan vara så snäll och ta vägen om Järnia, för att köpa en poffertjespanna till henne? Hon har redan googlat upp att de visst ska finnas där. Ingen ska säga något annat än att även hon kan vara effektiv när det gäller. Hon flinar för sig själv och tömmer det sista i kaffekoppen i ett svep. 

Efter frukosten fortsätter de turen Prinsengracht ner. Hon har fått låna Joops cykel, och de rullar sakta längs gatorna. Chris stirrar fascinerat på husbåtarna som guppar i kanalerna, Marjo har fått på sig guiderollen som hon är van vid från jobbet. Hon förklarar och visar, och berättar om ställen där hon brukar hänga. Lägenheten Joop och Jonas bodde i när hon lärde känna dem pekas också ut. Ingen av dem är världsbäst på engelska, men med lite god vilja, och många gester och leenden, går det bra.

Chris har fattat tycke för den lilla varelsen, som vid första anblicken utstrålade tuffhet och säkerhet, men som snart visade sig ha både ett hjärta av guld och en rejäl dos jävlaranamma i sig. Samt en underbar, smått sarkastisk humor. Det är inte utan att hon känner sig lite stolt. En ny kompis, en alldeles egen kompis på resan, liksom. De andra har träffat folk längs vägen, pratat bort kvällen på en ungersk ruinpub eller italiensk trattoria. Bytt instagram-nick och kontaktuppgifter, innan de har rest vidare åt olika håll. Mahdi med sin Anna, och det allra sjukaste var nog att springa på Julian Dahl i Paris. Och Eva tar väl rekordet. Det var backpackern i Budapest, som hon inte ens kan minnas vad han hette, Aldo i Rom och så Giovanni i Verona. Hon är lätt att tycka om, Eva, så är det bara. Men idag blev Marjo hennes, Chris, kompis.

Utan att Chris har märkt det, eller kanske med hjälp av hennes tankeassociationer, har samtalet gradvis glidit in på Eva. Marjo undrar, som alla andra, vad som pågår mellan henne och Jonas. Så hon har märkt det, hon också, alltså? Ja, det kanske inte är så förvånande...

“Alltså, jag vet inte, de har alltid varit lite on och off. Men det är som om de aldrig blir färdiga med varandra, typ?” 

Chris rycker förbryllat på axlarna. Själv har hon aldrig riktigt förstått det där. Det är inget fel på tillfälliga förbindelser, men de är väl tillfälliga av en anledning, tänker hon? Man har testat, konstaterat att det inte var något att satsa på, och gått vidare. Eller, märkt att det var något bra, något som funkar i stort sett av sig själv, och bestämt sig för att försöka behålla det så. Så var det för henne och Mutta, iallafall. Men vem vet, hon gör det kanske lite för enkelt. Hon har fler än en gång fått höra att hon tar för lätt på saker och ting, att hon inte förstår.

“Men han pratade väldigt mycket om henne. Då när han bodde här?” anmärker Marjo, och ger henne ännu en blick under den mångfärgade luggen.

“Gjorde han? Ja, jag vet inte… de känns lite som ett sånt där par som är gjorda för varandra, men liksom är för tröga för att fatta det?” 

De skrattar tillsammans. Väjer smidigt för en förvirrad turist som tar ett steg ut i cykelbanan för att se sig omkring, och trampar sedan vidare. Man ser snabbt vilka som är nederländare och vilka som är här på besök, har Marjo sagt, och Chris förstår precis vad hon menar. Det är cyklisternas stad, och ingen som har spenderat mer än ett par dagar här skulle få för sig att stå på cykelstigen på det där viset. 

“Hon är väldigt söt?”

“Va?” Chris ser förvirrad upp, tror för ett ögonblick att de pratar om damen de fick gira för, innan poletten trillar ner och hon är med på banan igen. “Ja, ja, Eva är söt.”

Faktum är att Eva är en av de finaste människor hon känner, utan och innan. Länge var Vilde den vackraste hon kunde tänka sig, men när de träffade Eva, första året på videregående, hände det att hon fick lite konkurrens. Egentligen är det konstigt att hon inte har varit mer avundsjuk på Eva genom åren, men samtidigt inte. Det är liksom inte riktigt på det viset. Eva, med sitt stora hjärta och den svajande självkänslan, som tittar fram allt mer sällan nu, men som hon bar utanpå kroppen när de först lärde känna varandra.... Hon ville bara räcka till, ville att alla skulle ha det bra. Blev så bedrövad när hon märkte att någon av de andra hade det svårt och hon inte kunde hjälpa. Fullkomligt knäckt när hon trodde att hon var orsaken till det. En sådan person blir man inte avundsjuk på.

Hon berättar om det när de svänger in genom den välkomnande, uppslagna grinden till Vondelpark, och fortsätter cykelturen bland de grönskande träden. Kryssar mellan hundägare på promenad och ungdomar på hoverboards. Stannar till vid 't Blauwe Theehuis och dricker te på färsk mynta. Marjo nickar i medhåll. Säger att hon känner igen beskrivningen från alla de gånger Jonas har pratat om henne, om den mystiska flickan hemma i Norge. Kanske var hon lite för ung för att förstå då, men det spelade inte så stor roll. 

De går vidare, leder cyklarna längs stigar och förbi dammar, passerar en staty som med lite god vilja kan se ut som en fisk, som något av Picasso. Chris tar en titt på plaketten bredvid och ja, hon hade rätt, det står mycket riktigt P. Picasso där. Då har hon visst haft lite nytta av museéerna trots allt. Kan snart lägga “kulturell” till sin långa lista av bra egenskaper. Strax efter snygg och ödmjuk.

På andra sidan dammen finns en scen,  openluchttheater som Marjo kallar det , där det pågår någon sorts barnteater som de stannar och tittar på. Hon får inte med sig så mycket av handlingen, mer än att det är roligt, av de stora, kiknande skratten att döma. Marjo började översätta korta stycken för henne, men fick ge upp när en man i trettioårs-åldern vände sig om och hyschade ilsket. Men det är inte hela världen. Solen lyser från en näst intill molnfri himmel, och trots att hon inte förstår ett ord, och att hon säkert kommer att få gräsfläckar på jeansen av att sitta direkt på marken, har hon det riktigt jäkla bra. 

På vägen vidare genom parken, efter teatern, går de förbi en öppen yta. Ett gäng ungdomar har lagt ifrån sig cyklar och väskor och håller på att kasta en frisbee mellan sig. Skratten letar sig fram till dem, och Marjo stannar till för att titta lite närmare på dem. Men innan hon har hunnit säga något, ropar en av dem mot henne.

“ Marjo! Heb je een nieuwe vriendin mee? Kom even gezellig bij ons zitten! !”

Chris förstår fortfarande inte ett ord, och det gör fortfarande ingenting. Med ett stort leende lägger hon ifrån sig cykeln - kollar noga efter så att den blir ordentligt låst, hon skulle aldrig förlåta sig själv om någon stal Joops cykel - och sätter av efter Marjo, in i klungan av skrattande människor. 

 

***

  
Förmiddagen hinner gå över i eftermiddag och nästan kväll, innan de kollapsar i gräset, andfådda och lite svettiga efter allsköns provisoriska frisbee-sporter. Det var en arbetskamrat till Marjo, som också var ledig idag, som ropade dem till sig, så mycket förstod Chris.

“Det var han som lärde upp mig när jag skulle börja där” börjar Marjo torrt. “Egentligen borde jag vara arg på honom, jag drömde om diamanter i tre veckor efter den där jäkla introduktionen...”

Chris faller in i Marjos skratt. Visar upp sitt bästa duckface när hon höjer sin kamera för att ta en selfie av dem, och sedan bläddrar genom biblioteket av snapchatfilter. Bestämmer sig för ett som ger dem tentakler ur håret, och skickar upp bilden till granskning.

Chris har fått meddelande från Vilde som undrar var de är. Det var ett par timmar sedan meddelandet kom, ser Chris, men när hon ringer upp väninnan, får hon veta att de chillar på gräsplanen strax intill något poesimuseum. Isak och Even har också slutit upp. 

“Okej, vi kommer!”

Med Marjos hjälp hittar de snabbt ut ur parken och sätter fart mot museumplein. Planen är visst att vänta in de som har varit på utflykt, och sedan bestämma sig för någonstans att äta middag innan de rör sig mot stationen. Middag. Så fort ordet nämndes, insåg Chris att hon och Marjo helt har glömt att äta lunch, och hennes mage knorrar högljutt i bifall. Inte en chans att de kan vänta 

“Vi går in här och fixar något” säger Marjo resolut och drar henne i armen, just som de passerar ett av stadens många Albert Heijn.

Utmärkt idé. Chris har stirrat storögt på hyllraderna av färdiga sallader och färskt bröd varje gång de har gått in i en butik för att köpa något litet. Hon är övertygad om att man skulle kunna semestra här i flera veckor, utan att behöva laga mat eller besöka en enda restaurang, här finns allt. Färdigskivade och -hackade grönsaker, bakverk, förpackningar med frukt och yoghurt, allt färskt, fräscht och färdigt att serveras. Drömmen för en kock på semester, om så bara för att gå omkring och titta på. Låta sig inspireras och ryckas med. Som tur är är Marjo lite snabbare i vändningarna, och plockar åt sig ett par färska baguetter, en liten bägare hummus och en med skivad salami. Några flaskor Heineken åker också med. Sedan skyndar de den sista biten mot museumplein.

Resten av gänget ligger mycket riktigt utslagna som lata katter på det frodigt gröna gräset. Det första Chris ser är Nooras hår, som reflekterar solstrålarna och får det att skimra som guld i kvällsljuset. Hon lyfter en aning på huvudet när de ropar sitt hej, och vinkar lojt till svar. Ser slö ut. Jeez, de är verkligen slutkörda.  _ All cultured out,  _ hinner Chris tänka, ännu en gång tacksam över dagen hon har haft. 

Eva och resten av killarna har kommit tillbaka från sin dagstur, och verkar fortfarande befinna sig i någon sorts dåsig, fnittrig öldimma. De samtalar lågmält och mumlande, gäspar och småskrattar om vartannat när de delar med sig av upplevelserna från dagen. Men någon kall Heineken vill de inte ha.

Magnus har sträckt ut sig med huvudet i knät på Vilde, som läser högt ur en bok för honom. Hans ögon är halvslutna, som om han var på väg att somna, men minspelet avslöjar att han hänger med på varenda ord av Vildes röst. Emellanåt kommer det ett litet kluckande skratt från honom, eller ett tankfullt hummande.  

“A great fire burns within me, but no one stops to warm themselves at it, and passers-by only see a wisp of smoke” läser Vilde, och han nickar sakta, får ett lätt bekymrat drag över ögonbrynen.

“I put my heart and soul into my work, and I have lost my mind in the process.” fortsätter hon, och Sana släpper ifrån sig en djup suck, som av medlidande. 

“I am always doing what I cannot do yet, in order to learn how to do it.” Det sista citatet får Chris att skratta till, och hon måste bara fråga vad det är för bok de har fått tag i. 

“Jag har köpt den till Magnus mamma” svarar Vilde, och håller upp boken så att de andra kan se framsidan. Letters to Theo heter den visst. “Vincent van Goghs samlade brev till sin bror” förklarar hon, när de andra ser frågande på henne.

“Mamma fangirlar honom!” lägger Magnus flinande till.

“Brorsan?” frågar Mahdi förvirrat, och får ett stort skratt och en liten dask över armen till svar från Jonas.

“Nej, van Gogh, pucko!”

“Se bara på gamle Vincent! Han fann sitt eget sätt att försöka ta itu med galenskapen, och se hur fint det blev!“ härmar Vilde, gör sitt bästa för att efterlikna mamma Fossbakkens dialekt, och får Magnus att brista ut i ännu ett varmt skratt.

Chris kan faktiskt föreställa sig hans mamma prata på exakt det viset. Kan höra det. Det hände några gånger när de var yngre, att de var hemma hos Magnus på förfest eller liknande, och hans mamma var alltid så varm och välkomnande. Skämtade med ungdomarna och drev lika mycket, och lika kärleksfullt, med sig själv som med dem. Och hon minns tavlan de hade över soffan i köket, den med gnistrande stjärnor och virvlande moln mot en blå natthimmel. Stjärnenatten. Målad från ett mentalsjukhus i Saint-Rémy.

Bredvid dem har Even, som tidigare legat på samma sätt som Magnus, med huvudet i Isaks knä vaknat till liv och lyssnar nu uppmärksamt på samtalet.  

“Visste du att en del tror att han var bipolär?” frågar Magnus stillsamt, och möter Evens forskande blick.

“Nej, det visste jag inte.”

Magnus nickar. “Det är bara en av många teorier, men mamma tror på den. Känner väl lite samhörighet, antar jag.” 

Tystnaden sänker sig över dem. Inte den tryckande, besvärade sorten, utan en tankfull, reflekterande som betyder att de alla har fallit i funderingar på sina olika håll. Tills Even pratar igen.

“Fanns den i museishoppen, sa du? Boken?”

“Ja, direkt efter entrén, till höger.”

Even nickar och reser sig upp. “Jag tror jag går och kollar.” 

Chris ser hur Vilde och Isak växlar en blick över huvudet på Magnus. Ler i samförstånd när Even tar gräsmattan i långa kliv, i riktning mot Van Gogh-muséet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 50 kapitel och snart hemma igen! Vilken resa det har varit... vi är så glada för alla som har följt med <3 Men än är det inte slut! Copenhagen, anyone?


	51. Zonnebloem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Forrige kapittel:_  
>  Noe av det aller mest spennende ved å være på reise, kan være menneskene man møter underveis. Denne gangen er det Chris tur til å stifte nye bekjentskaper. Kanskje er det fordi hun gjenkjenner seg selv litt i Marjo at det blir nettopp hun som tilbringer dagen med henne. Når man er sammen med folk som bor på stedet kommer sjansene til å se nærmere på hva de spiser, hvor de henger og hvordan de lever. På den måten får Chris gjort siste dagen i Amsterdam til en helt spesiell opplevelse før hun igjen slutter seg til gjengen som venter henne på Museumsplein, klar for å vende nesa nordover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vilde har alltid varit Magnus stjärna, men för hans mamma, och säkert många andra, är hon en solros! En vacker och strävsam blomma som aktivt söker sig till det ljus som finns, och lyser upp tillvaron med sin person.  
> Både stjärnor och solrosor finns det gott om i Vincent van Goghs målningar, kanske är det därför hennes hjärta klappar lite extra för dem. Klart är iallafall att hon inte tänker lämna Amsterdam utan ett besök på muséet som är tillägnat den problemtyngde konstnären, och Sana och Noora följer gärna med. Det är dags för solrosen att skina!
> 
> Starry, starry night   
> Flaming flowers that brightly blaze   
> Swirling clouds in violet haze   
> Reflect in Vincent's eyes of china blue   
> Colors changing hue   
> Morning fields of amber grain   
> Weathered faces lined in pain   
> Are soothed beneath the artist's loving hand
> 
> Now I understand what you tried to say to me   
> And how you suffered for your sanity   
> And how you tried to set them free   
> They would not listen, they did not know how   
> Perhaps they'll listen now

**Dag 27 - Amsterdam - Vilde**  
“Det var sjukt digert. Synes ikke dere og det?” Noora fører ordet på vei ut fra Rijksmuseum.  
“Ja, virkelig,” skyter Sana inn.  
“Men det er jo litt av grunnen til at det er sånn skikkelig kjent også, da.” De to andre nikker når Vilde legger på bakgrunnskunnskap fra guideboken hun leste i på sengen i går. “Det var fint, skikkelig levende. Og så likte jeg at hele museet fortalte historien om Amsterdam og Nederland og sånt. Gullalderen og tulipanene og alt.”  
“Jeg tror jeg likte biblioteket best.” Noora ser seg drømmende over skulderen. “Litt sånn Harry Potter møter Art Noveau, lissom..”  
“Ja, det var fint, da.. Hva likte du best, Sana?” Vilde bobler nesten over av inntrykk etter museumsbesøket. Liker å være her sammen med akkurat Sana og Noora, diskutere alt de har sett og opplevd. 

Sana tenker seg om før hun svarer.  
“Egentlig tror jeg det var maleriene til Vermeer. De var så rolige og fine. Nesten som man stod utenfor og så inn på menneskene fra hans tid, liksom.”  
“Ja, også hadde alle hijab,” Vilde sier det med latter i stemmen, men midt inni der et sted kommer hun på at det kanskje er en dust ting å si. Nok en av de utsagnene som bare glipper ut av henne før hun har tenkt.. Hva om Noora kjefter på henne igjen? Tolker det som hun går inn for å være vilt offensive eller noe? “Eh, ja.. Jeg bare.. Jeg mente ikke..” Hun forsøker å redde seg inn. 

Ingenting skjer.. 

Ikke annet enn at Sana ler hjertelig og Noora trekker på smilebåndet.  
“Ja, det var nok derfor!” Sana legger hodet litt på skakke og kikker skrått på Vilde. “Men sånn egentlig.. Tror det var ganske vanlig for kvinner i Europa også å ha hodetørkle den gangen, ass!”  
“I alle fall når de hadde gifta seg,” legger Noora til. “Ganske rart å tenke på egentlig..” Det er innledningen til en rant, en beskrivelse av hvordan det å kvitte seg med hodeplagget har vært et sentralt symbol for den vestlige feministbevegelsen, og at mye av dagens motstand mot hijab er en slags projisering av akkurat det.  
Vilde hører gladelig på, liker måten Noora bygger ut det hun sa. For en gangs skyld har de latt det gå, venninnene hennes, latt tvilen komme henne til gode. 

Når de snakker om Vermeer, kommer hun på en ting. Noe hun hørte på en dokumentar om flamske malere en gang hun og Magnus satt hjemme hos svigers og så på søndagstv og småpratet.  
“Merket dere det bildet som heter _Love Letter_? Av Vermeer?” Hun ser spørrende på venninnene. Ser at Noora prøver å huske ut fra hvordan øynene hennes smalner i konsentrasjon.  
“Var det der man liksom stod uttafor og kikka inn gjennom døra på de to damene?”  
“Ja, det var et av de jeg likte skikkelig godt.” Sana nikker samtykkende. 

“Det ble faktisk stjålet en gang.” Vilde kikker konspiratorisk på de to andre.  
“Okei? Hva skjedde?” Sana er med.  
“Ikke herfra, da,” fortsetter Vilde, “..men en gang på 70-tallet, mens det var lånt ut til et museum i Brussel. En skikkelig kjip tyv og, for da han oppdaget at maleriet var for stort til å få ut gjennom vinduet, kuttet han det ut rammen med en potetskreller av alle ting. Og så rullet han det sammen og la det i baklomma.”  
“Shit,” kommenterer Noora. “Men det så jo helt fint ut nå?”  
“Ja, de fant det etter sånn to uker.” Vilde liker å ha deres oppmerksomhet, å vise og fortelle. “Først hadde tyven gravd det ned i skogen. Men han så jo at det ble vått, så han tok det med hjem og la det under madrassen. Der var det tørt, men lerretet ble faktisk ganske krøsja.”

“Oi, også har det blitt så bra igjen nå?” Det er Sana som vil vite mer.  
“Da de fant det igjen, kom folk fra hele verden og ville hjelpe til å restaurere bildet. Jobbet skikkelig hardt med det. Det var litt fint gjort,” nevner Vilde nostalgisk  
“Wow.” Noora høres litt imponert ut. 

De blir gående i stillhet langs en av fontenene. Vilde strekker ut hånda og kjenner det kjølige vannet sildre mellom fingrene.  
De har allerede kommet et godt stykke gjennom parken. Forbi de store bokstavene som staver ut _I am sterdam_ , langs fontenen med den store speilblanke flaten, her folk visstnok går på skøyter om vinteren, Vilde har sett bilder av det. Foran dem ligger store gressplener fulle av folk som slapper av i sola

“Men dere, hva skjer nå?” spør Noora plutselig. Vilde som hele tiden hadde en plan i hodet, skjønner knapt spørsmålet.  
“Skal vi bare kjøpe oss is eller noe? Så kan vi slenge oss ned på plenen litt, kanskje? Ta en pause?” foreslår Sana. “Synes vi har sett skikkelig mye, jeg nå! Litt full av inntrykk, faktisk.”  
Vilde følger dem ikke helt. Ja, hun er sliten hun også, men liksom.. Et museum har hun hatt skikkelig lyst å besøke på hele turen, Van Gogh-museet. Hennes ene museumsønske som befinner seg ved enden av gressplenen. Det er nå de er her.. 

“Jeg vil faktisk se Van Gogh-museet, da.” Hun sier det visst høyt. Må bare, selv om venninnene virker trøtte både i bena og viljen.  
“Vil du?” Noora ser forbauset på henne.  
“Ja, så klart!” Vilde setter opp sitt mest strålende smil, har ikke tenkt å gi seg på det her.  
“Ja, ok? Er sjukt sliten, jeg, for å være ærlig. Vil se, men lissom..” Hun trekker på det, og Vilde klarer ikke holde seg fra å gjøre en grimase.

“Hva med ispause først og så mer museum?” foreslår Sana forsonende, allerede halvveis på vei mot isvogna som står langs grusstien. Vilde nikker sakte. Det er et kompromiss hun kan gå med på. Blir jo mye koseligere inne på museet om jentene hennes også har lyst til å se. Dessuten - is funker skikkelig bra i varmen, og hun er faktisk litt sliten i bena hun også. 

Med hver sin kuleis i hånda finner de et ledig hjørne av plenen. Vilde sender en sørgmodig tanke til picknickpleddet som ligger innelåst i sekken på stasjonen. Det skulle hun hatt nå.. Liker ikke så godt å sitte rett på gresset, men Sana bretter ut jakken sin og låner henne en liten flik av dem. 

De blir sittende en stund i taushet. Noora noterer på mobilen, sikkert idéer til ny artikkel. Selv tar hun en selfie av alle tre og sender til Magnus. Ville nok gjerne sett Van Gogh sammen med han, men han har vært her tre ganger før og var mest keen på Haarlem.  
Tilbake kommer et bilde av gutta som Eva må ha tatt. Magnus, Jonas og Mahdi sittende på trappa foran en diger statue, en gotisk kirke på den ene siden og masse butikker og cafeer på den andre.  
_Bra dere koser dere, bby! Haarlem er fett! Tar sikkert litt tid før vi er tilbake og møter dere._  
Greit å vite, kjenner Vilde så blir de i alle fall ikke distrahert fra neste mål. 

Sana og Noora har begynt å hviske seg imellom når hun ser opp fra skjermen. Noora fniser, og Vilde kjenner seg plutselig halvveis uinnvidd igjen.  
“Hva?” snapper hun hodet opp og spør. Høres ganske halvfornærmet ut, men det får gå.  
“Se der!” Noora peker mens Sana smiler lurt. Sitter og river papirkremmerhuset fra isen i små biter og krøller dem sammen. “Isak og Even klokka ti”  
Vilde følger Nooras pekefinger med blikket. Må smile når hun ser hvordan kompisene deres sitter bare femti-ish meter bortenfor. Eller, sitter og sitter..

De har ikke spotta jentene, så mye er sikkert. Enser ikke omgivelsene, men slanger seg tett inntil hverandre på gresset, ser ut som de prater om noe veldig morsomt og litt hemmelig. Isak har armene rundt Even, som hviler hodet lett mot skulderen hans eller av og til strekker seg etter et kyss. Hånden til Isak leker fraværende med håret hans, slipper taket når han sier noe som får Even til å le, ruller dem rundt på teppet begge to.  
De ser skikkelig fine ut, som de er verdens lykkeligste, kun fordi de er sammen. Som om meningen med livet bare er ligge der, utstrakt i solen uten å gjøre noe annet enn å gi den andre et sporadisk kyss. Ikkeno’ museum, ikke shopping, ikke stress.

Sana har strukket ut armen, skal til å kaste en av papirkulene, men Vilde legger en forsiktig hånd om håndleddet hennes.  
“Nei, la dem være..” Det er nesten så hun kjenner trang til å hviske, bare for ikke å forstyrre, samme hvor innlysende det er at de neppe kommer til å løfte blikket eller se deres vei.  
“Hvorfor det?” spør Sana lattermildt.  
“De er søte, da. La dem være.” gjentar Noora, holder med Vilde og avgjør saken. Fisker opp telefonen av lomma isteden og knipser et litt sånn halvveis kompromiterende bilde isteden. Et der fingrene deres er flettet sammen og de ser kun hverandre. “Legger det på gruppechatten etterpå, og sender til Eskild, så får de nok høre det,” sier hun med et smil i munnviken. 

Så spretter Noora opp, gir Vilde en hånd og begynner å vandre mot den runde bygningen i glass og betong ved enden av gressplenen.  
“Da har Vilde her en date med Vincent! Kom igjen, girls.”

“Visste dere at dette er verdens største samling av Van Gogh-malerier?” Vilde formelig tripper foran billettskranken. Det er vanskelig å holde forventningene ute av stemmen. Sana smiler litt av henne før hun henvender seg i skranken og kjøper tre billetter.  
“Audioguide?” spør mannen i kassa automatisk. Både Sana og Noora ser på henne som om hun var autoriteten på det her. På et vis hadde det vært en bra måte å få vite mer, men Vilde vil egentlig helst bare gå sammen de tre. Snakke og diskutere underveis, og når hun rister på hodet, følger de to andre hennes eksempel. 

De begynner i en sal med blomstrende kirsebærtrær om våren, lyse åkre og gjenkjennelige, nederlandske landskap, malerier utført av en ung, optimistisk Vincent. Særlig Noora blir stående litt foran hvert bilde og ekstra foran kirsebærene. Leser tekstene som er klistra opp ved siden av med små episoder fra malerens unge liv.  
“Jeg synes egentlig at det er tida før impresjonistene som er mest spennende, når det gjelder malerier. Men disse er egentlig ganske bra.”  
“Van Gogh var skikkelig inspirert av impresjonistene, da.” Vilde synes hun må utdype. “Manet og Monet og sånn.. Faktisk er de bildene vi ser nå, nesten litt impresjonistiske i stilen. Det var senere han utviklet seg mer. Formet en helt ny kunstretning. Den kalles ekspresjonisme.”

“Hvorfor?” spør Sana mens de går videre og kommer inn i en sal hvor maleriene er sterkere i fargene og mer uklare i formen.  
“Fordi fargene og formene funker som uttrykk for følelser.” Vilde vet dette også. Hun går rett bort til “Sterrennacht”, et bilde hun kjenner godt, fordi det henger på kjøkkenet hjemme hos svigers. “Bare se her..” Hun peker. Det som er så spesielt med Vincent, er at han så mye mer enn bare beksvart natt når man kikket opp på nattehimmelen, og han malte virkelig alle de sjatteringene han så. Han prøvde på en måte å fange det komplekse i naturen ved å bruke masse forskjellige blå og sortfarger, stimlet sammen i en slags virvelvind. I tillegg har han liksom gjort stjernene større og lysere. Som om de sprenger seg gjennom nattehimmelen og skinner og brenner hull i lufta. Dere ser det, ikke sant?” 

Begge venninnene stirrer fascinert på maleriet foran seg og nikker anerkjennende. Vilde føler nesten hun ble tjue år eldre på de ordene. Når de to andre ikke sier så mye, men vandrer videre langs de andre bildene han malte da han bodde i Frankrike, tar hun sjansen på å fortsette. 

“Han hadde et skikkelig vanskelig liv, selv om han hadde en snill familie og fikk holde på med malingen sin, liksom. Først bodde han her i Nederland, men her ville ingen kjøpe maleriene hans. Det hjalp ikke at broren var kunsthandler og virkelig prøvde å hjelpe.  
Men han ble syk, psykisk syk, altså, noe som bare ble verre da han flyttet til Arles i Provence. De ble maleriene mer som de vi ser her. De er skikkelig fine, men han levde skikkelig dårlig der nede. Folk så på han som en galning, og han var til og med innlagt på sinnssykehus en gang.”

“Oi,” Sana gjør store øyne. “Vet vi hva han led av?”  
“Nei, egentlig ikke, for han levde jo for så lenge siden, og de hadde ikke diagnoser den gangen. De fleste er enige om at han hadde bipolar lidelse, men så tror det var mer også, for han var sånn skikkelig dårlig i perioder. Personlighetsforstyrrelser, forfølgelsesvanvidd og syphilis er foreslått, liksom.”

De har kommet til rommet med selvportretter. Mange er fine. Av en stilig, ung mann. Men så blir det ganske lett å se at han ser mer og mer sliten ut. Vilde går tvers gjennom rommet og peker på det som muligens er de aller mest kjente.  
“De fleste er enige om at han var i psykose da han kuttet av seg øret.” Han ser sliten ut her, med bandasje rundt hodet..  
“Det er trist, da.” Noora kikker rundt på alle portrettene mens hun snakker.  
“Jeg vet,” nikker Vilde.

De blir gående i stillhet en lang stund. Kikker på senga hans i Arles, av diverse kirker og forskjellige sammensetninger av sypresser og stjernehimler. Vilde har alltid syntes det er noe fascinerende ved han, og hun skjønner godt hvorfor svigermoren liker maleriene så godt. Nesten rart at den tragiske, ville mannen som gikk rundt i Provence og var misforstått kunne male så flott. Når alle bildene er stilt ut sammen på denne måten, er det lett å la seg fascinere av farger og detaljer over alt. 

Et av de siste rommene det med er solsikkene. Alle mulige varianter hengt mellom museets egne glassblåste kunstblomster som er spredd utover gulvet. Mulig meningen var å forsterke uttrykket, men Vilde synes de er litt rare og veldig grønne.  
“Se, Vilde! Har ikke dere det her hjemme?” Sana peker på et av mange stilleben. En vase med solsikker i ulike snirkler og nyanser. Vilde kjenner det umiddelbart, et av maleriene hun så veldig gjerne ville se. Se om det er likt hennes trykk hjemme. 

Bildet over kommoden i gangen var en innflytningsgave fra svigermor, en av mange. Magnus foreldre har god råd, og de har aldri nølt med å la det dryppe på barn og svigerbarn. Vilde husker fremdeles hvordan moren til Magnus smilte og strøk henne over håret.  
_Dette maleriet er til deg, Vilde. Du får det fordi jeg liksom finner deg litt i det. Solsikkene var Vincent sin blomst, og på en måte er den litt din også. Hardfør og skjør på en gang. Strekker seg alltid mot solen, snur seg etter den. Akkurat som du også er utrolig flink til, for uansett hvor vanskelig ting blir, prøver du å finne noe godt å holde fast i, noe som kan gjøre en vond situasjon til en bra situasjon.._

Den gangen var Vilde for overrumplet til å svare med særlig annet enn et nikk og en klem Likevel har ordene blitt med henne videre. Blitt noe hun tar fram av og til; når mamma gjentar seg selv for femte gang på ti minutter, når morgenbussen er så full at hun må vente på neste og har dårlig tid, eller når Magnus har glemt pålegget på kjøkkenbenken og katten har slikket i seg alt smøret.. Det er da hun trenger å bli minnet om at hun klarer dette, trenger å ta en tur ut i gangen og kikke på solsikkene over kommoden. 

Akkurat nå kommer hun på en ting til hun vil si.  
“Det jeg liker så godt med Van Gogh, er hvordan han tok alt det vanskelige i livet sitt og lagde fantastiske malerier. Ikke til tross for, men mer på grunn av akkurat det. Bildene kunne jo blitt skikkelig dystre og depressive, liksom, men han lagde dem ikke på den måten. I hans malerier skinner stjernene i den mørke natta. Han malte blomster og sol og lyset i Provence. Samme hvor trist og forvirret og deprimert han var, blir man liksom glad av å se maleriene hans.”

Både Sana og Noora blir stående og betrakte henne. Ikke med det skeptiske blikket hun har fått så mange ganger før, men med noe blikket som nesten kan se ut som beundring.  
“Så fint sagt,” sier Sana.  
“Jeg ante ikke at du kunne så mye om kunst, Vilde!” Noora legger armen rundt henne. Drar henne inntil seg for en klem. “Takk for at du tok oss med hit. Jeg er faktisk skikkelig glad for at vi ble med!”

Den ulmende varmen det skaper i brystet kjennes hele veien gjennom museumsbutikken og helt ut på gressplenen igjen. Det er kanskje tullete at det betyr så mye, men Vilde føler det har skjedd en slags endring på denne turen, at de ser henne på en litt ny måte. Ser at hun også har blitt voksen. Det har nok ikke skjedd plutselig, men sånn litt gradvis underveis. Er mest at det er nå hun ser det skikkelig.

De finner igjen Isak og Even på gressplenen. De to har ikke rikket seg en millimeter, men ser langt mer mottagelige ut for selskap nå enn istad. Når de spør hvorfor jentene ikke kom bort før, kvitterer Noora med å sende bildet hun tok, skaper en litt halvflau latter som går ganske fort over.  
Det tar ikke lang tid før alle er samlet igjen. Gutta og Eva har fått beskjed om å komme hit de også, og mens Magnus ligger halvdovent med hodet i fanget hennes og hun leser fra boka hun har kjøpt med som en gave til moren hans, slutter Chris seg også til dem. 

Vilde digger det her, digger hvordan de har lyst til å høre litt fra boka hennes alle sammen, at Magnus tar over fortellingen, og vet like mye. Når Even reiser seg for å se etter en kopi av samme bok, blir hun nesten litt rørt over at det hun driver med kan være til inspirasjon. De er så fine, vennene hennes, og det at de har det her, denne sommeren sammen... Den varme følelsen i brystet er tilbake, og denne gangen gjelder den hver eneste en som sitter rundt henne i gresset. 

På vei tilbake til stasjonen tillater de seg den ultimate turistgreia. Stiller seg opp foran _I am sterdam_ og ber en forbipasserende knipse bilde av hele gjengen. En eldre mann som smiler lunt mens han fotograferer. Ganske god i engelsk er han også, så Vilde kommer på noe.  
"Excuse me - how do you say sunflower in dutch," tar hun mot til seg til og spør mens han er i ferd med å levere kameraet tilbake til Even. Mannen ser på henne, og på boka og kortene hun har kjøpt, før han humrer litt.  
"Zonnebloem," svarer han kort og enkelt.  
"Zonnebloem?" Vilde smaker på ordet. Det kjennes ikke egentlig fremmed. Magnus tar henne i hånda og klemmer den når de trasker videre.

De bestemmer seg for å flotte seg litt når det gjelder middag i dag. Noora har spotta en Grand Café på Amsterdam Centraal. Ettersom de må hoppe på nattoget allerede halv ni, passer det perfekt å være god og mett før en elleve timer lang tur.  
Restauranten er både imponerende og svindyr, men dette har de snakket om lenge, så de tar seg råd. Får et langbord i hjørnet og kjenner seg kasta inn i en Poirot-episode der et øyeblikk, sannsynligvis på grunn av all Art Nouveau-utsmykningen. Til tross for hvite duker og høy snippføring er det ingen som letter et øyelokk når de skåler for en fin tur eller ler høyt. 

Eva forteller engasjert om Haarlem, Magnus også. De har helt tydelig hatt en fantastisk dag der, og på en måte skulle Vilde gjerne vært med dem. Men så angrer hun egentlig ikke på at hun ble igjen med jentene heller. Hvordan kan hun det?

Smått om senn er det på tide å bryte opp, og så fort bagasjen er på plass på toget, kryper hun småtrøtt og mett inntil Magnus i sovevogna som ennå ikke er gjort om til sovevogn. Han lukter litt for mye av både øl og en lang dag med varme og sol, men det kjennes trygt også. Godt å sitte inntil han når han legger en armen rundt henne og kysser håret hennes. 

Dette er siste gang de kjører nattog på denne reisen, men de skal ikke sove helt ennå. De som skal forlate kontinentet snart vil ha med seg alt, for nå venter Skandinavia. Lyse kvelder, det kjølige og skarpe lyset som bare finnes der.. De skal rulle ut av travle Randstadt og over langstrakte sletter som gir dem følelsen av å kunne se til verdens ende. 

En lyserød solnedgang senker seg over dem mens de småprater om alt og ingenting. Chris og Sana fniser i korridoren utenfor og Isak og Even har gått i den andre sovekupeen for seg selv. Jonas finner fram en kortstokk og Mahdi legger vekk telefonen for å bli med å spille. Noora overtaler Eva til å joine når hun foreslår at de to kan være på lag. Selv stryker Vilde vekk håret fra ansiktet til Magnus og spør om de to skal være sammen de også.  
“Klart vi skal! Matchende rullator, remember!” Han lyser opp som bare han kan over å få spørsmålet. Drar henne inntil seg og kysser henne.  
“Fint, da er vi fire, jo,” skyter Jonas inn. “Amerikaner?”  
“Sure,” bekrefter Mahdi mens han luter seg fram mot bordet. “Nå som vi liksom har gjort Europa, er det på tide med litt amerikaner, ass!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Selv om Vildes reise ikke ender her, er det nok siste gang vi får se turen gjennom hennes øyne og gå noen skritt i hennes sko. Vi ville derfor vise litt av hva Vilde tok med seg inn på reisen og litt av hvordan ting har forandret seg underveis. Håper dere synes vi har lykkes med det og med å uttrykke symbolikken som ligger i Vilde, Vincent og solsikkene. ❤
> 
> Blir enormt glad om dere legger igjen en kommentar, kudos eller hjerte :)


	52. Vårt hörn av världen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Förra kapitlet:  
> Sista dagen i Amsterdam spenderar Vilde med Noora och Sana. Hennes väninnor är inställda på musei-race, och det är inte Vilde emot. Det här är nämligen hennes chans att få lysa som den stjärna hon är. Nederländska konstnärer, kanske framför allt Johannes Vermeer och Vincent van Gogh, har nämligen blivit lite av ett specialintresse för henne de senaste åren, sedan hon blev en del av familjen Fossbakken.  
> Hon har lärt sig mycket av sin svärmor, och är mer än villig att dela med sig av inställningen till sina vänner. Kanske framför allt till Even, som ibland kan behöva en extra påminnelse, att förvandla sina demoner till något vackert, och att aktivt söka sig till ljuset. Precis som en solros.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Å være tilbake i Skandinavia, nærmere bestemt Køben, er både velkjent og eksotisk på samme tid. Magnus lar seg fremdeles fascinere av nye syn og landemerker, men han liker greia med at her i Danmark, vet han han får. Digger at han kan snakke sitt eget språk også.  
> Dessuten blir man faktisk aldri lei av tivoli, for det er ikke bare for barn, så det så. Er det ikke fint når hele vennegjengen bare blir med uten for mange protester? Når det til og med viser seg at han hadde rett og de har det sjukt fett? Magnus synes i alle fall at det er ganske bra.  
> Dessuten har han en idé! Det er ikke snakk om et av de mange prosjektene han begynner på og aldri fullfører fordi de ble for vanskelige.. Nei, denne gangen blir det noe av, og det vet han så jævlig godt. Må bare finne ut hvordan han skal gjøre det først..
> 
> Jag behövde en hundradels sekund  
> Nu när jag tagit beslutet är jag lugn  
> Visioner i mitt huvud när du ler  
> Jag har hittat nånting vackert  
> Vänner, ser du vad jag ser  
> Jag är nästan som du
> 
> Och du är som jag när du dansar  
> Har aldrig träffat nån som du  
> Du är som jag när vi dansar  
> Musik non stop till slut
> 
> Jag sa upp mig för att fånga lite sol  
> Och jag flyttade mitt skrivbord och min stol  
> Till nattgaraget under vårat hus  
> När jag sluter mina ögon ser jag ljuset  
> Jag är nästan som du

**Dag 28 - Köpenhamn - Magnus**

Det är underligt det här med att vara på resande fot. Man blir så glupsk, slukar den nya kulturen med hull och hår. Vill prova allt, läsa om varje byggnad man ser, smaka på varje skum maträtt man blir erbjuden. Riktigt suga i sig medan det finns kvar, som om chansen skulle gå förlorad när du reser vidare. Som om allt skulle upphöra att existera, nästan som om det varit en dröm. Åtminstone känns det så för Magnus. 

Kanske var det därför han blev så fascinerad av att stöta på Sveriges flagga i Verona, och det som gör det så coolt att vara på plats i Danmarks huvudstad. Att trava  Strøget upp och ner, äta  smørrebrød bland  de färgglada husen i Nyhavn och ta en gruppbild runt havfruen nere vid langelinie. Det är så likt hans hemmiljö, men med några få skillnader som gör att hela upplevelsen liksom ställs på kant.  Han vet i förväg hur han kommer att få sitt kaffe, och han förstår språket, låt vara med lite hjälp ibland. Men postlådorna ser annorlunda ut, och att få kläm på valutaväxlingen är svårare än man först hade kunnat tro. Som hemma, fast annorlunda. På något vis gör det kontrasten större och än mer markant. Och medan de andra verkar se den här etappen som en avrundning, ett sista stopp innan hemfärden, finner han sig lika fascinerad av Rundetårn som han var av Eiffeltornet.

Sana har gjort ett riktigt bra jobb med det airbnb hon fixat åt dem här i Köpenhamn. Tydligen var det någon bekant till Mikael, vars familj hyrde ut, som hjälpte dem att få ett fördelaktigt pris och såg till att de inte skulle behöva sakna något. En luftig vindsvåning mitt på Løngangstræde, stor nog att hålla tio personer, men liten nog att kännas ombonad och hemtrevlig. Smart och välplanerad på sant skandinaviskt vis. Att installera sig där efter deras sista resa med nattåg, det var som en lång utandning.

Men den fick inte bli  _ för _ lång. Magnus hade hela tiden haft siktet inställt på tivoli, och tänkte verkligen inte hoppa över det nu när de var så nära. Särskilt inte som han faktiskt missade Pratern och chansen att åka pariserhjul i Wien. Till hans stora glädje fick han med sig hela gänget, trots att en del knorrade och menade att de hade varit där flera gånger som barn. Det spelade väl ändå ingen roll, vad är det som säger att man inte kan gilla samma sak som vuxen? Det skulle nog finnas gott om saker för dem alla att uppskatta. Trodde och hoppades han.

Och det är inte så att han har fått äta upp sina ord, eller ångra att de gick dit. Alla verkar ha roligt på sina olika håll. Framför allt Eva och Chris som har gått all in och bestämt sig för att hinna med så många karuseller som möjligt, kanske. Jonas och Mahdi ligger inte heller på latsidan. Säkert är de alla iväg någonstans och köar just nu. Magnus har åkt en hel del han också, men har förvånat sig själv med att faktiskt ta det lite lugnare än han hade tänkt. Pratar kanske inte lika mycket som han brukar heller, men det är de nog å andra sidan mest tacksamma över. 

Det är nämligen en särskild tanke som vägrar lämna honom. Han trodde att det skulle vara överstökat nu, efter att Vildes födelsedag i Paris blev en sån succé, men grillerna som dök upp då finns kvar. Det kan till och med hända att de smög sig på tidigare, alldeles i början av resan. Kanske redan när han såg henne med lysande ögon betrakta brudföljet på Skansen. Eller när hon själv fått ta plats i hästskjutsen i Kraków, med håret fladdrade runt det dystra ansiktet, oförmögen att slappna av helt. Åh, vad han önskade att han hade kunnat sträcka ut handen och bara svepa bort bekymmersrynkan mellan hennes ögonbryn då. Göra allt bra igen.

Det blev bra av sig själv så småningom. Det brukar ju bli det. Magnus har ännu aldrig varit med om att Vilde har blivit liggande efter ett fall, eller en hård knuff. Hon är den som snabbt kommer på fötter, borstar av sig och kör på vidare. Så i tillägg till den första, jobbiga dagen i Kraków, är det interna minnet fullt av bilder på henne när hon skrattar i solen och fascinerat ler åt något hon funnit särskilt intressant. Massor av snapshots som han önskar att han hade kunnat kliva in i och besöka på nytt. 

Det ska de göra också, tillsammans. En alldeles egen resa, bara de två, så småningom. Slår de sina kloka huvuden ihop ska de nog få till det riktigt fint. En ny tur till Salzkammergut, kanske? Åka tillbaka till samma airbnb. Bara de två den gången, utan Evak. Eller också turen till Amalfikusten, den som hon aldrig fick och som hade kunnat göra Italien-etappen till allt som hon har velat ha. Eller båda delarna. Allt hon har gillat mest av allt, och allt som de fick prioritera bort den här gången.

För hon förtjänar allt. Och de ska göra allt, när de väl kommer så långt. Men först måste han hitta ett sätt att ställa frågan. Tillfället, tillvägagångssättet, måste vara perfekt. För det går inte att komma ifrån det faktum att det är dags nu. Tiden är mogen.  

Att fråga Isak om råd vore kanske en start. Inte för att Magnus var med när det hände, men att det var en succé går knappast att ta miste på. Kompisen har formligen strålat ända sedan Verona. Det har de båda två, inte bara när de är tillsammans, utan även på varsitt håll. Magnus slänger en blick i Isaks riktning, som för att dubbelkolla, och jodå, leendet är kvar. Han sitter tätt intill Noora på en bänk, med huvudena tätt ihop när hon visar honom något på sin telefon. De  verkar ha något tissel för sig, det har varit så ett tag nu på sistone, och Magnus anar inte vad det handlar om. Gamla kollektiv-business kanske. Dem ska de få ha i fred, han kan prata med Isak senare.

Istället fångas hans uppmärksamhet av ett stort fnitter, och han lyfter blicken från Isak lagom för att få se Vilde och Sana närma sig dem. Sana bär på ett stort moln av rosa sockervadd, som de delar på under våldsamma skrattattacker och ivrigt prat. Magnus skrattar tyst för sig själv. Vinkar lite för att de ska se honom, och fiskar sedan upp telefonen från fickan för att ta ett kort. 

Den är väldokumenterad vid det här laget, deras resa… Kommer att leva kvar länge, finnas där för den som vill friska upp minnet eller bara drömma sig bort. Nooras resebrev, Evens filmsnuttar och illustrationer. Sanas fotografier av byggnader, blommor och monument, och Vildes instagram med lite mer personliga bilder på dem själva och hela atmosfären.

Kanske kan han komma att bidra lite själv också, med sin ölblogg. Eller delar av den iallafall, de som handlar om den här turen. De andra skrattar lite åt honom när han nämner det, det har han märkt. Mags alltså, med alla sina idéer… Och för all del, de kan ha en poäng i det. Det är inte ovanligt att hans projekt rinner ut i sanden när det visar sig att det inte var så lätt eller intressant som han först trott. Men det gör väl inget? Testar man inte så vet man ju inte vad man klarar, det är faktiskt inte svårare än så. Kan han glädja någon i processen så är väl det bara bra.

Men han tror faktiskt på det här. Hur stort det kommer att bli har han ingen aning om, men han har redan layouten klar för sig och vet hur han ska lägga upp informationen, sorterad efter land och region. Bilderna han tog på Proeflokaal Arendsnest i Amsterdam, och på Uiltjebar och Jopenkerk i Haarlem blev riktigt bra. Här i Köpenhamn har han också tittat ut ett par ställen han har lust att besöka. Det kanske kan vara ett bra tillfälle att få Isak på tu man hand, förresten. Kan han få honom till att hänga på, om så bara för att testa något annat än Tuborg, är det en liten seger i sig. 

“Titta, vilken speciell färg, har du sett sådana förut?” 

Vilde har kommit bort till honom. Stannat ett par meter ifrån honom, för att betrakta gladiolerna i den stora betongurnan som står där. Låter fingertopparna snudda vid de aprikosrosa kronbladen och ger honom en undrande blick, som för att understryka sin fråga.  

Han är ganska säker på att han inte har sett sådana förut, och sanningen att säga hade han antagligen inte ens vetat vad det var för sorts blomma, om det inte hade stått att läsa på den lilla skylten bredvid. Så han skakar på huvudet med ett litet leende. Säger att de är vackra och luktar gott, precis som hon. 

Vilde fnyser fram ett litet skratt, lika delar smickrat och överseende. Tar upp telefonen för att fotografera blommorna och den lilla plaketten med information. Mumlar något om att de skulle passa fint i balkonglådorna hemma i lägenheten, att hon ser fram emot att komma hem och titta närmare på den saken. Sedan slår hon sig ner bredvid honom, fortfarande med telefonen i handen. Ger honom en snabb puss som smakar av harmoni och rosa sockervadd, och sveper med ett inåtvänt leende upp mail-appen. Det är hennes jobbmail, ser han efter ett snabbt ögonkast.

Och med ens faller allt på plats. Det är som en uppenbarelse. Lika mycket som Vilde har glatt sig åt resan, åt varje ny destination och varje mål de avverkat, lika mycket gläder hon sig till att komma hem och fortsätta på deras alldeles egna, personliga resa. Det är därför smycket med koordinaterna till Deichmans gate 5, som han hade varit lite nervös över och tyckt var för futtigt som födelsedagspresent, har hängt där på sin plats över hennes hjärta ända sedan hon fick det. Har visat sig vara en större lyckträff än han hade kunnat ana. Vardagen. Jobbet, lägenheten, familjen. Det är det som är hennes rike, hennes värld. 

Och nu vet han. Han behöver inte fråga Isak, han har svaret rakt framför sig. Hemma, i deras egna lilla hörn av världen. Det är där det ska hända. På balkongen, omgivna av doften från de nya blommorna, en vacker sensommarkväll efter en god drink. Något de har fått med sig från resan, kanske. Ingen Giulietta, det var väl bara en vodka cranberry med tjusigt täcknamn egentligen. Inte högtidligt nog. Men kanske han kan få tag i den där Proseccon hon gillade. En kväll, när vädret är perfekt - behaglig, norsk sommarvärme, inte den klibbiga 40-gradiga från Antibes…  
Då, precis då och precis där, ska han fria till Vilde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Så har vi varit en sista sväng inom Magnus tankar också. Vad tror ni, lyckas han fullfölja den här senaste idén? Och blir resultatet lyckat? Vi hoppas på det <3


	53. Gode, gamle triks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> København er nesten litt som hjemme, bortsett fra at det er umulig å telle på dansk, så klart.. Og jo nærmere hjem han kommer, jo mer sikker blir Magnus på hva han vil. En dag på tivoli med hele gjengen viser seg å bli den dagen han virkelig bestemmer seg. Klart han skal fri til Vilde - han må bare finne ut hvordan han skal gjøre det først, men at det blir noe som skal skje på hjemmebane, i deres lille hjørne av verden, det er Magnus ganske sikker på.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Äntligen har gänget nått skandinaviska breddgrader, och vilken fantastisk slump att det sammanträffar så perfekt med den egna Köpenhamnsresan! Någon har glatt sig så för att få träffa sin gamla valpkull, sina skyddslingar från tiden i kollektivet. Men det är då märkvärdigt att de aldrig tycks klara sig utan hans hjälp. Fyra veckor bara, och redan har de ställt till det ordentligt. Isak slarvar bort ringar, och går sedan och förlovar sig helt i det privata. Och Eva och Jonas då, vad är det de håller på med?  
> Nä, här behövs visst lite guru-advising!
> 
> Until you've had sweet lovin'  
> There's no lovin' worth the name  
> But you can go blind  
> From crying all the time  
> And who said life was easy  
> And who said a man was fair  
> Well I wish you well  
> But keep your paws off mine  
> You can't buy one at the mall  
> But he'll come if you just call…
> 
> For the love of a sweet-lovin' man  
> Some have traveled far and wide  
> Some have given up and died  
> For the love of a sweet-lovin' man  
> Some have broken down and cried  
> Some have turned to dust inside  
> But I'll stay right here and hide  
> In the arms of my sweet-lovin' man

**Dag 28 - København - Eskild**

“Martin? Martiiiiin!” Fyren blir liksom bare stående der, midt på Illums. Ser beundrende på juleserviset og snakker om pris. Er over på at de kanskje trenger et sausenebb. Altså - Eskild må innrømme at et pent servise er en bra ting, men helst ikke når de har et sted å være. Han skal jo treffe gamleflokken sin, gullungene - endelig. Etter laaange uker med vaktsomme øyne på en reiseblogg og en instakonto, kun en alt for sporadisk melding fra den ene eller den andre byen i ny og ne. Det har vært en prøvelse.

Eskild kjenner seg fremdeles litt snurt for at han ikke fikk se fjeset på Isak den dagen han fridde og fikk ja.. Tenk at lille fadderkattungen hans har skutt gullfuglen! En sånn _det var på tide_ -greie som likevel føles sjukt voksent.

Eskild gråt en skvett den kvelden, etter at de endelig fikk rota seg til å informere han timesvis etter at alt var over. Så klart, typisk Isak! Ikke fritt for at han skal få høre det i kveld. Da Martin kom hjem fra jobb, satt Eskild der med kleenexboksen sin og gjenså gamle Britney-klipp på YouTube for virkelig å komme i stemning. Det der hun kliner med Madonna i brudekjole har alltid vært et av hans favoritter. Og Martin lo litt av han, men han mente det ikke slemt, og alt var tilgitt da han slo seg ned i hjørnet av sofaen. Trakk Eskild inntil seg, og lot han fortelle hele historien om Isak en gang til.

Om den gangen han var en lost, liten hundevalp som Eskild redda fra London Pub og hvordan han installerte han i kjelleren som en annen baby Jesus da det ikke var plass i herberget. Eskild fortalte om all motstanden Isak hadde mot seg selv og alle andre og hele verden, og hvor grumpy han var da han var liten. Gråt en skvett til og lot Martin stryke han over kinnet og kysse han og fortelle han hvor god han er.

Det var faktisk den kvelden de kom på det her. Ikke det, de visste veldig godt hvor Noora stakk da hun forlot leiligheten deres en morgen i juni, ikke minst visste de at det kom til å bli sommer i Køben for dem. Men at det ble denne uka, uka hvor hele verden har tenkt seg innom byen, det var langt ifra Eskild sikker på. Så da Martin sa at de fikk prøve å gjøre det sånn, ble Eskild litt ekstra glad. Belønna han med en blowjob, for det fortjente han.

Nå har han dessuten lovet Martin to nye juletallerkner fra Royal Copenhagen. Han skal kjøpe dem for skattepengene han fikk i juni. Må liksom det når de først er her, i alle juleservisers fødeby eller noe. Særlig hvis Linn og Birger har tenkt å komme hjem til jul. Da er de bare helt nødt til å ha plass.  
Martin elsker nemlig sånne ting, og så kan de tillate seg et par gjester til når de skal ha det tradisjonelle juleselskapet.

Martin har påstått flere ganger at de kan be folk selv om de ikke har nok tallerkener, men det må være fordi han jobber for kommunen eller noe. Der lærer de tydeligvis ikke en skit om etikette. Eskild vet jo innerst inne at det stemmer, det med tallerkenene, men han klarer ikke la være å erte bare bittelitt. Dessuten, så voksne og etablerte som de faktisk har blitt nå, vil han at gjestene skal spise standsmessig. Så Illums it is, andre turen innom på to dager.

Det blir visst en tredje tur også, for de får gjøre ferdig de innkjøpene i morgen. Nå må de gå, det er helt nødvendig. Det er ikke Amagertorg som er stedet å være når man kan kose seg med deilig middag og hyggelig selskap i Løngangstræde. Eller, det er vel ikke der de skal spise, men deilig vordrink i det minste.

Han tar Martin i hånda og trekker han med seg gjennom brede og smale gater. Eskild begynner å bli ganske kjent i byen nå, for de tar turen minst et par helger i året. Både båt og fly funker fint for dem, og når økonomien tillater, unner de seg å bo på Hotel Copenhagen, nyte Arne Jacobsens former, meske seg i svaner og egg. Eskild var aldri opptatt av det før han og Martin ble sammen, men en gutt fra et møblert hjem med flygel var jammen alt som skulle til. Nå har han blitt venn med både Arne Jacobsen og Georg Jensen på rekordtid.

Før de vet ordet av det, mens Martin fremdeles snakker om det sausenebbet han har lyst på, står de utenfor en bygård med pub i bunnen og kikker opp i etasjene. Eskild vet ikke helt hva han hadde trodd, om det var at han skulle få et glimt av Noora i vinduet, eller noe helt annet, men mens han fikler med å finne fram telefonen og ringe til noen av dem, lyder en velkjent stemme bak han.

“Halla!”  
Isak står der med en tung, diger handlepose i hånda. Ser vel-tænna og sommerfrisk ut som om han ikke har gjort annet enn å nyte livet i ukesvis.  
"Nommin, der er du, jo! I levende live. Skutt gullfuglen og står her og er adorable som om ingenting har hendt. Har du en klem til din gamle guru, kanskje?"  
Isaks smil var vidt fra før, men Eskild er ganske sikker på det ble enda videre da han nevnte den forlovelsen. Nå setter han i alle fall fra seg den posen og klemmer Eskild litt skikkelig. Det skulle bare mangle så klart, for Isak er en god klemmer, han..Sånn, etter at han slutta å være så grumpy, da.. Før det stod det egentlig ganske dårlig til med de klemmene, kommer Eskild på..

Han klemmer Martin også. Takker for sist og for det nachspillet de mekka på bursdagen hans. Det han ikke gadd å være med på i år heller fordi han garantert heller ville hjem og få pikk som vanlig. Typisk Isak! Men men, sånne små irritasjoner er ikke noe å dvele ved, Eskild skal ikke holde det mot han. Det er jo ikke så vanskelig å forstå, dessuten er han ikke langsint.

"Bli med opp, 'a," Isak har allerede tatt tak i handleposen igjen og kaster på hodet mot portrommet de står foran. Rister fram et nøkkelknippe fra lomma og fører dem gjennom en trappeoppgang ikke så ulik den de delte i Deichmans gate. Smalt og kronglete er det, men han bedyrer at leiligheten er kul. Forteller en historie om at Sana kjenner noen som kjenner noen og så videre. Men er det Sana, er det sikkert bra, så da får de vel tro han på det, da.

Linn har faktisk kommet allerede og Eskild kjenner et stikk av skuffelse over å måtte se seg slått på målstreken. Her var det visst flere som var ivrige, da - og det er bra. Og så betyr det egentlig lite når han hører et hyl fra stua. Det er så øredøvende at han tar seg til ørene et øyeblikk når de smyger seg inn døra. Reiser seg og kommer mot dem gjør hun også.  
"Nei, men Linn, har det rabla fullstendig for deg? Dette blir ikke noe hyggelig hvis du skal drive og hyle sånn, vet du" Hun ser på han med det der underfundige blikket sitt og smiler. Hæ? Er det sant? Linn smiler, det er ikke verst, da! Øynene hennes er ikke triste en gang og ikke har hun fett hår. Når hun legger armene rundt han, kjenner han at det lukter deilig parfyme.

Kan jo kanskje hende at Linn har det ganske godt på den der gården sin på Jylland. Selv om det var med stor bekymring han sendte henne ut i verden for å leve sammen med han der Birger-duden. Det var neimen ikke lett, for Eskild hadde bare fått treffe han en gang. Ja, etter at de hadde fortalt at de skulle flytte så klart. Før det så han Birger stadig vekk, men det har ikke noe å si. Etter flytteplanene ble det med den ene gangen, og det var sånn på en kaffe på gjennomfart gjennom Oslo.

Siden hun ikke sier noe på en stund, fortsetter han. Synes liksom det er litt hans ansvar at de får snakka skikkelig nå som de først ser hverandre.  
"Synes du har blitt god og rund, jeg?"  
Isak skal selvfølgelig være korrekt og fnyser av de ordene. Og jammen sitter ikke Noora der inne i stua og himler med øynene fra sofaen. Linn selv kikker bare på han med store øyne. Ikke fornærma tror han, hun er liksom ikke så fisefin som de to andre kan finne på å være. Meen.. hun morer seg kanskje ikke akkurat.. Han får vel ro litt, da, så de blir fornøyde.

"Ja, altså - jeg mener det godt. Tenkte kanskje dere hadde små på vei eller noe, jeg."  
“Nei, virkelig ikke!” Hun smiler, men hun rister også på hodet og himler med øya og han kjenner på noe fra den gangen. Hvordan han alltid måtte være den som fikk ting på bordet. Hale greier ut av folk og få dem til å snakke. Linn er egentlig ganske kul, da. Hun skjønner sånt, men så typisk Noora og Isak å tro at han hadde tenkt å være kjip.

Birger, en røslig, rødhåret kar har også reist seg fra sofakroken. Nå kommer han også bort, klemmer Eskild så hardt at lufta går litt ut av han. Mumler noen rare ord. Det gjør han alltid. Det tar liksom Eskild noen dager å forstå hva Birger sier. Ikke det, han skjønner skandinaviske språk utmerket, har vært ute ei vinternatt før og alt det der, men jysk høres visserlig ut som om det kommer fra indre Mongolia. Så når kolossen av en mann endelig slipper, skyver Eskild Martin foran seg.

"Martin, dette er Birger," han peker mellom de to. "Han er virkelig ikke så verst, ser du. Snakker litt rart, men du skjønner sikkert hva han sier etterhvert du også, hvis du bare anstrenger deg litt. Og ja, det gjør du jo bestandig." Han stryker Martin litt nedover armen etter at han har lagt til det siste.  
Kjæresten hans strekker ut labben kjapt, høflig og korrekt som alltid, og det er ingen overraskelse at den blir slukt ganske raskt av den gigantiske, danske neven.

"Ja, og så er det jo han som endelig har gjort Linn så lykkelig, da. Det var neimen ikke lett skal jeg si deg. Lille smertebarnet mitt.. Men nå går det vel bare i høner og kuer og rulling i høyet der hos dere, om jeg kjenner henne rett."  
Birger ler en humrende, smittsom latter som rumler ut fra dypet i magen et sted.  
"Ja, akkurat sånn vi har det," sier han med en kryptisk kartoffel i halsen og et smil i skjegget.  
"Du har skjegg, da. Hva synes du om det, egentlig, Linn?” Eskild klarer ikke holde seg fra å påpeke saken. Studerer lengden på skjegget hans og konkluderer med at det er i sånn skikkelig stikke og klø-format. “Er ikke det litt ekkelt når.."

"Eskild!" Det er Noora som avbryter. Igjen! Til og med veslejenta har kreka seg ut i gangen nå. Så da skal vel Eskild få kjeft igjen, da. For å si ting hun ikke tør å høre på. Som om det var hans feil at hun er en ekte snerpe.. Han lurer jo på det.  
"Nei nå," Han velger å ikke bry seg om den harde stemmen, men tar isteden et par skritt fram og klemmer henne inntil seg. "Som jeg har savna lille überkritiske frøken fine!"  
Det stakk visst ikke så dypt den kjeftinga, og skal ikke mer til før hun ler hun også. Fniser inn i klemmen med fjeset inn mot nakken hans.

Et lite øyeblikk er det nesten så Eskild blir litt rørt. Kjenner at alt er som det skal i verden.  
For hva kan være bedre? Her står de jo hele gjengen, kollektivet hans. Midt i en leilighet i København og er gjenforent for første gang på mange år.

Stua er stor og romslig, fargerike ballonger flyr oppunder taket.  
“Fra Tivoli, vi var der før i dag,” forklarer Isak når Martin spør. Posen han drassa på viser seg å være full av både øl, musserende og chablis. Flæskesvor har gutten også klart å få med seg, og det tar ikke lang tid før alle har slått seg ned i den omfattende salongen midt i rommet.

“Og resten, da? Har dere kjørt sånn _Ti små negerbarn_?” Eskild er nesten litt overraska over at det liksom bare er dem, kollektivet. “Satt igjen en reisekamerat i hver by, liksom?”  
“Eh, nei. Vi skulle sikkert gjerne satt fra oss en og annen her eller der, men vi har faktisk kommet trygt i mål alle sammen.” Det er visst noe alvor et sted i de ordene fra Noora. Kanskje ikke så rart. Så mange folk på tur så lenge, er jo ganske til å få noia av, Eskild ser den.  
”De er bare ute, skulle visst absolutt se glyptoteket, selv om de har sett det tusen ganger før og fikk dårlig tid. Møter oss etterpå. Mahdi, Mags, Vilde, Chris og Sana, altså.” Isak er og blir den lille systematikeren hans, og Eskild klarer aldri helt å forstå hvorfor han var så rotete og lukta så vondt da han bodde hos dem. Må være fordi han var nybegynner eller noe.

“Er de på museum, også ble ikke du med?” Eskild henvender seg til Noora. Vet jo hva for et lite nerdebarn hun kan være av og til.  
“Nei,” Noora trekker på det. “Jeg måtte liksom velge, da. Og da valgte jeg faktisk deg.” Hun blunker til han, Eskild ser ikke feil nå. En klump vokser fram i brystet hans. En fin en, en som får han til å reise seg og gi henne en skikkelig klem igjen.

“Hva med Eva og Jonas, da?” Det er Linn som spør.  
“Nei, altså..” Eskild blir interessert når han ser hvordan Noora og Isak veksler blikk. Litt oppgitte, men han tror kanskje de morer seg litt også.  
“Jasså?” Eskild kan jo historien om Eva og Jonas. Den har han hørt mange ganger og i mange eksemplarer. “Er de på romantisk hånd i hånd-tur til Amalienborg, kanskje?”  
“Eh..” Isak ler litt brydd. “Ikke akkurat. Tror de strever litt med å finne tonen. Sånn bortsett fra.. Jah..” Så typisk Isak, mange år senere, forlova og greier og gutten klarer fremdeles ikke å si ting rett ut.  
“Bortsett fra når de puler?”  
“Ja, mer eller mindre.”  
For en gangs skyld blir ikke ærligheten hans møtt med oppgitte blikk.

“Vi har jo prøvd å hjelpe dem, liksom. De er så treige bare.” Noora ser nesten fortvila ut, stakkar.  
“Ja, de bare går rundt grøten hele tida,” legger Isak til.  
“Er ikke så rart det, da.” Eskild skjønner dem, faktisk. Han gjør det. Hvis man har holdt på av og på siden de var 16, blir man jo unektelig litt frynsete i følelsene. Men samtidig.. Hvor er man om man ikke tar en sjanse i ny og ne? Tenk om han ikke skulle våget å bli sammen med Martin, liksom. Bare fordi de pleide å runke hverandre på skoledassen for ti år siden. Det ville vært.. Ja, det ville faktisk være skikkelig nitrist.

“Tror dere kanskje de trenger en guru?”  
Han er litt forsiktig når han spør. Vet jo at de alltid pleier å påstå at han gir dårlige råd. Ikke at han forstår hva Isak mener når han sier at et råd fra Eskild bør tas for det motsatte av det han sier, men det er nå det det går i. Denne gangen ser faktisk Isak og Noora på hverandre, da. Skulle nesten så de vurderer å la han ordne opp en gang for alle.

“Neeei..” Isak trekker litt på det. “Eller kanskje ja? Gode råd begynner å bli dyre, liksom. Vi er snart hjemme”  
“Og det er faktisk litt småfrustrerende å gå rundt og se på dem,” legger Noora til.  
“Men da, mine venner - da skal jeg ta meg en skikkelig prat med dem. Røske litt opp i de små hjerterøttene. Det trenger de! Bare vent og se. Denne guruen kan sine gamle triks!”  
Birger ler så smittende av akkurat den kommentaren at de andre rundt bordet må le de også.

“Ehm.. vi trengte jo faktisk et lite dytt vi også, da.” Det er Martin som begynner å fortelle. “Det som funka for oss til slutt, var jo da noen folk vi kjenner hjemmefra stoppa heisen og lot oss sitte der i timesvis, faktisk..” Eskild tror egentlig han elsker den mannen enda litt mer for akkurat det han gjør nå. Han vet liksom ingenting om Eva og Jonas-flokene, men allikevel bryr han seg og vil hjelpe til.

Noora og Isak hører interessert på hva Martin har å si, men når Even åpner døra fra et av soverommene, overlater Eskild dem til hverandre. Har det tusen ganger mer travelt med å hilse på siste tilskudd.  
Even ser litt forsoven ut i ansiktet, men Eskild tåler da sånt. Samme hvor trøtt han er, forblir han liksom alltid rimelig handsome i Eskilds øyne. Eskild kan ikke annet enn å klemme og gratulere fyren med fangsten, og Even smiler om kapp med sola og er vennligheten selv som alltid.

Faktisk har Even vett på å gjøre noe av det viktigste, noe Isak tydeligvis “glemte”. Viser stolt fram ringen og forteller en skrekkhistorie om hvordan ringene Isak hadde med nesten ble stjålet. Det høres rett og slett helt forferdelig ut.

Til slutt får Eskild lov til å ta den av kikke inni. Må si seg litt ekstra rørt når han ser ordene _Du er ikke alene_ gravert på innsiden og Even forteller at Isak har lik ring, bare med andre ord. Tenk at den lille hundevalpen hans har så mye omsorg og så mange fine tanker i seg. Alt er love, indeed. Han kunne ikke vært mer enig.

Even får seg en øl og setter seg ned ved siden av Linn. Begynner og spørre henne om livet på gården.  
“Da mangler vi bare William, da dere!” Eskild kommer på det når han skuer utover forsamlingen. “Ja, men han kommer hjem til Norge i august, da..” Det er informativt og mye mer enn Noora pleier å si om den saken, så Eskild tar sjansen på å spinne videre.  
“Er det sant?” Eskild har alltid vært litt svak for kjekkasen. Har ikke hørt noe fra han på en stund nå, men en idé begynner å ta form. “Da må vi jo be deg og han på ludo, da? Ikke sant, Martin?”  
“Gjerne.” Wow - Noora smiler. Ser nesten ut som hun synes det var en god idé. Merkelig dame, han kommer aldri til å forstå henne 100 prosent.  
“Kult!”

De har det bra nå, den lille flokken hans. Alle på sitt vis. Eskild lar seg gripe av stundens alvor igjen. Heller opp et nytt glass Chablis til seg selv og musserende til Martin og Noora. Hever glasset til en aldri så liten skål og får svar umiddelbart. Det er på sin plass synes han.  
Nå som de er her. Samlet alle sammen.

“Men da lurer jeg litt på en ting, har dere brukt det Yatzispillet jeg sendte med? Har dere det fremdeles? Skal vi ta et slag?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Det er litt (les: veldig) skummelt å publisere et Eskild-kapittel. Innrømmer gladelig at vi rett og slett er litt nervøse nå.  
> En så distinkt stemme er vanskelig å etterleve og ikke minst vet vi at ficforfattere har gjort dette før oss med stort hell.  
> Så nå er vi ganske enkelt spent på reaksjonen. Undertegnede blander seg en drink imens.. (Ok, kanskje ikke helt ennå, men ikveld, muligens.. Det er fredag, liksom ;-) )  
> Og så blir vi veldig, veldig glade for noen ord om hva dere synes. Vi tåler både kudos, hjerter og kommentarer av de fleste sorter ❤️


	54. Være med deg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dette kapittelet er litt annerledes med sitt delte POV.  
> Vi syns det var viktig å beskrive denne samtalen fra begges ståsted. For første gang har vi derfor samskrevet et kapittel. Amethystus kanaliserer sin indre Eva og Artemis er Jonas _i kursiv_.

**Dag 29 - København - Eva** _& **Jonas**_

Tänk att Eskild kom! Eva kan knappt tro att det är sant. Eskild, med sin enorma utstrålning och aldrig sinande energi, och med den trygga, stadiga Martin vid sin sida. Det var som om något föll på plats, blev komplett. Något så fint som denna resa måste ju få en episk avslutning, och med Eskild på plats var den saken garanterad.

Åh, vad hon har saknat honom. Nästan lika mycket som resten av Oslo-gänget. Förutom Noora, såklart, och resten av tjejerna. Och Isak. Och Jonas… Okej, det är kanske lite svårt att säga vem hon saknat mest, men det är något visst med den färgglade, yvige Eskild, och hon skäms inte ett dugg när hon tänker på hur hon hängde på hans arm i stort sett hela kvällen igår.

“Eey.. Du er en skikkelig faghag, du!” retades Isak när han såg det.

“Så klart, kun derfor jeg gidder å henge med deg” fann hon sig snabbt, och fick se honom skratta av illa dold förtjusning, och hoppa undan när hon sträckte sig för att rufsa om hans hår.

Det blev sent igår, lite senare än de egentligen hade tänkt. Men efter den goda middagen passade det så bra att gå vidare och dra mellan de smått ruffiga, och väldigt charmiga, ställena runt Vesterbro. Mahdi hade stenkoll som vanligt, och kvällen avslutades på Jolene, ett ställe som han inte bara hade besökt tidigare utan även spelat på någon gång. Faktiskt visade det sig att han kände både dörrvakten och flera i barpersonalen, och stoltheten när de fick gå före i kön tack vare honom gick inte att ta miste på.

Lite fler öl än de hade tänkt blev det också. Tanken hade varit att ta det lite lugnt med det där, nu när Kraków och Budapest ligger bakom dem och de är tillbaka bland de skandinaviska alkoholpriserna. Men, tja… det var många som bjöd, och så blev det som det blev. Något som märks på den milda huvudvärken, och säkert också den sorgligt avmagrade reskassan, hon har inte vågat kolla än. Men så är de ju inne på de allra sista dagarna också, så det må väl vara hänt.

Med en kvävd gäspning sätter hon sig upp i sängen. Har ingen aning om vad klockan är, men det förvånar henne lite att lägenheten ligger tyst och stilla, Nog för att hon förstår om de flesta vill ta sovmorgon en dag som denna, men det hör inte till vanligheterna att hon är den första som kliver upp. Och det är hon inte idag heller, kan hon snart konstatera. Nooras säng är tom. Såklart. Säkert sitter hon och skriver ute i köket, pigg och fräsch som bara den som druckit cola och apelsinjuice större delen av kvällen kan vara.

Hon tassar ut i hallen. Passar på att öppna den franska balkongen för att släppa in lite luft, och smiter sedan in i det lilla badrummet. Det är en fantastisk våning de har fått tag på, ljus och luftig, med öppen planlösning och flera små prång och sovloft. Hennes eget sovrum ligger i en avskild del, som Sana har förklarat säkert har varit bostad för tjänstefolk en gång i tiden. Och det stämmer nog, på den motsatta väggen kan hon se spåren efter det som en gång varit en separat ingång. Coolt.

_Jonas vaknar med ett ryck, och när hans ögon slås upp är han först osäker på var han befinner sig. Är det kanske sådan man blir av att vara på resande fot för länge? Alltid en gissningslek, en känsla av desorientering. Klockan visar att det blev lite väl sent i går, och huvudet vittnar om att han borde ha låtit bli den där sista ölen. Den som Eskild bjöd på när halva gänget redan var på väg hem._

_Eskild alltså! La beslag på Eva hela kvällen, tills Jonas på allvar började fundera på om han borde bli svartsjuk. Inte för att han äger henne eller, så, men…_

_Men ja, nu är han alltså här. Köpenhamn var det ja. Det betyder att han måste ha lyckats stappla sig hemåt och in på rummet han delar med Mahdi trots allt. Mahdi har visst klivit upp, men lägenheten är tyst._

_Eller, nej… Är det steg han hör? Utanför? Okej, de andra kanske är i full färd med sina morgonbestyr. Han hör hur det går i badrumsdörren. Fett - då kan han vänta lite till. Låta dem  fixa både sig själva och frukosten. Jonas har inte ett dugg emot att hamna sist i kön den här morgonen._

Väl inne i badrummet fiskar hon fram ett par ibux ur necessären, och sköljer ner dem med en slurk vatten från kranen. Lika bra, känner hon. Inte för att bakfyllan är den värsta hon har varit med om, eller särskilt farlig över huvud taget egentligen, men ju fortare hon blir av med den, desto fortare kan hon ge sig ut på stan igen. Hon kissar, borstar tänderna lite fort och blaskar av ansiktet med kallt vatten. Duscha ordentligt kan hon göra efter frukosten, som borde vara i full förberedelse vid det här laget. Konstigt att hon fortfarande inte har hört några ljud, förresten, eller känt doften av nybryggt kaffe.

_Planen var att somna om, men istället blir han liggande att lyssna på de vardagliga ljuden av vatten som susar i ledningarna, och små steg som han nästan är helt säker på är Evas. Han skulle känna igen dem överallt, hennes lätta rörelser, nästan som om hon dansar där hon går._

_Den stickande känslan i magen gör sig påmind igen. Den som dök upp när Eskild smällde ölsejdeln i bardisken och undrade om inte Jonas hade tänkt att ge upp Eva snart. Han kommer inte ihåg vad han svarade, men hela samtalet var riktigt jobbigt, vill han minnas. Eskild gick på och på om att det måste ha funnits ett skäl till att det tagit slut över huvud taget. Klappade sedan Jonas på axeln och påpekade att UiO är fullt av hotta babes, som säkert är helt galna i hans lockar. Hans tunga också, om han har fattat saken rätt._

_Inte hjälpte det att Isak stod och ryckte i Eskilds arm, medan han viftade avvärjande åt Jonas håll. Jonas var faktiskt ganska förbannad. Vilket jävla förslag, alltså! Bara tanken på det får det att knyta sig i magen, och det sista han vill är att ge Eskild rätt. I något som helst!_

Eva går tillbaka ut i hallen. Lägger handen på dörrvredet och skjuter till med axeln. Värst vad trög den var då. Hon tar sats igen, lite hårdare den här gången, men dörren öppnas fortfarande inte. Hon provar att dra istället för att trycka, men ingenting. Knackar sedan på dörren, först försiktigt och sedan lite hårdare. Ingen respons. En irriterad suck lösgör sig från hennes bröst, förvandlas till ett fnysande skratt på vägen ut. Säkert är det Chris eller Isak som retas. Eller Vilde, hon kan vara riktigt barnslig när hon är på det humöret.

“Okei, veldig morsomt! Åpne, da!”

Det förblir tyst. Inget fnitter från andra sidan dörren, inga småspringande fötter. Hon tar i igen, samlar alla röstresurser hon kan uppbåda medan hon fortsätter banka på dörren. “Hallo!”

_Det är hon! Yes! Eller nej… Eller, what? Vad är det som händer där ute, egentligen? Han fattar ju att hon försöker gå ut i köket. Kanske dörren är trög eller så. Kanske hon behöver hjälp?_

_Jonas vet inte riktigt vad planen är, men han måste ju kolla. Han rullar ut ur sängen. Hittar både boxers och shortsen från igår. Kroppen är tung och motvillig, ögonen svåra att få upp ordentligt, men nu vill han veta vad det är som händer._

Ingenting händer. För ett ögonblick känns det som om apokalypsen har varit här och svept med sig alla, så att hon är den sista människan på jorden, och hon kan inte bestämma sig för om hon ska skratta eller gråta. Men innan hon hinner tänka närmare på den saken, hör hon tassande steg bakom sig, och fryser i rörelsen.

Hon är inte den sista människan på jorden. Jonas är också här.

_“Halla! Hva driver du med?” Han kan inte låta bli att svepa med blicken över henne. Hon är så oförställd, så nyvaket mjuk och fin. Och samtidigt lite upprörd, med en irriterad rynka i pannan. En som kanske djupnar en aning när hon ser att han är där? “Skremte jeg deg? Sorry! Jeg bare..”_

Skrämde? Eva småskrattar tyst, känner sig plötsligt fånig där hon står och ropar i sin stora sov-tshirt och väcker hela våningen. Eller, ja, den enda människa som finns kvar i den då. Är det någon som skräms så är det väl hon. Hon tar ett litet steg åt sidan, som för att släppa fram Jonas, och suckar irriterat.

“Nei, altså, jeg får ikke opp døren bare, den har gått i vranglås eller noe… og det er ingen som svarer når jeg banker.”

_“Få se?” Han kliver fram till platsen hon lämnat efter sig. Sträcker ut handen och låter den vila mot hennes korsrygg i vad som känns som en bråkdels sekund på vägen. Känner anspänningen släppa en aning, men påminner sig om att det är den låsta dörren som är uppdraget nu. Om den nu är låst, kanske har den bara slagit sig._

_Ett fast tryck på handtaget ger inget resultat, dörren har inga planer om att ge vika för honom heller. Han ser sig villrådigt runt i rummet, och böjer sig sedan ner för att studera nyckelhålet. Det är något där. Något som täpper till och skymmer sikten. Nyckeln? Där ute, på andra sidan? Desperat rycker han i handtaget igen. Det är gammalt och skrangligt, men dörren rubbas inte._

_“Ehm.. du Eva?” Hennes uppmärksamma ögon möter hans. “Jeg tror kanskje at.. Noen har låst den? Med vilje.”_

“Det kan de vel ikke ha gjort, de vet jo at vi er her!” utbrister hon småsurt, vill inte alls köpa den enkla förklaringen. “Hallo!”

Hon bankar en sista gång, nästan ursinnigt den här gången, innan hon ger upp och vänder tillbaka till det temporära sovrummet. Finner sin telefon i härvan av kläder och ägodelar i sängens fotända, sveper upp displayen som för att söka svaret där. Ingenting, inga missade samtal, inga meddelanden. Bara en notis från väderappen, som upplyser henne om att det är 24 grader och soligt utomhus. Fint det, om hon faktiskt hade kunnat gå ut.

Hon finner Nooras namn i samtalsloggen och trycker bestämt på uppringningsknappen. Hör signal efter signal gå fram, men utan att få något svar.

_Jonas följer henne med blicken. Ser hur hon får det där lite bestämda ansiktsuttrycket medan hon tar upp telefonen och ringer. Han har inte flyttat sig från hallen, och han borde egentligen inte stirra, men det är svårt att låta bli. Svårt att inte vilja ordna upp allt för henne, när bestämdheten övergår i uppgivenhet och hon tomt stirrar ut i rummet._

_Hans egen telefon, då? Den ligger fortfarande på sängbordet och har inga som helst upplysningar att ge. Att ringa Isak hjälper inte, det vet han redan innan han slår numret, men ändå gör han det. Formulerar några väl valda ord när samtalet ringer ut, och postar dem istället i deras gruppchatt.  
_ _Hva faen er det dere driver med?”_

_Det är ingen som svarar. Det är inget som ens läser. Det enda som hörs är hur meddelandet trillar in på Evas telefon. Han har nästa lust att vråla högt. Slå in dörren och ta sig ut på det sättet. Sista dagen i Köpenhamn, näst sista av deras semester, och så ska de sitta fast här inne?_

_Så kommer han att tänka på Eva igen. Lommar bort till hennes dörr som fortfarande står öppen. Möter hennes blick, den där lite trotsiga. Men är det inte en glimt av humor där också? Jonas vågar sig in i rummet. Slår sig ner på hennes sängkant med en suck._

Hon kan inte annat att le. Vad har hon för val, egentligen, när situationen sakta men säkert klarnar för henne, och hon förstår att Jonas har helt rätt i sina gissningar. Historien om hur Eskild och Martin blev ett par har hon hört flera gånger förut, och det har med största sannolikhet även Noora. Inlåsta tillsammans, va? Av välvilliga vänner som bara tyckte att de behövde få vara ifred och prata? Eva vet inte vem hon ska ta i örat först, Eskild eller Noora. Eller Isak, för den delen, något säger henne att han inte är helt oskyldig han heller. Säkert skrattar de gott just nu, medan de ignorerar sina ringande telefoner.

Eva sänker handen, som fortfarande håller telefonen i ett järngrepp, och suckar modstulet. Ser över på Jonas, möts av samma trötta uppgivenhet som hos henne själv, och påminner sig om att han säkert är lika sliten efter gårdagen som hon.

“Hvordan er formen?”

Hon tar de få stegen bort till sängen där han sitter, och slår sig ner vid sidan av honom. Det är inte riktigt samma sak som att erkänna att han hade rätt och hon fel, men det är en utsträckt hand åtminstone.

_Det är inte det att han inte hör hennes fråga. Mer det att värmen från hennes lår känns mycket starkare, får orden att stocka sig i hans hals och hans hand att söka efter hennes istället. Eskilds idiotsnack går på repeat i huvudet. “Skal du ikke snart gi opp det der med Eva nå?” Det vill han inte! En höst till i Oslo, utan henne, lockar Jonas minimalt._

_Visst förstår han vad de håller på med. Isak, Eskild, och säkert också Noora. De gottar sig nu. Kommer att skratta sig halvt ihjäl det ögonblicket de bestämmer att tiden är ute._

_“Jeg drakk minst to øl for mye. Det er Eskild sin feil! Han fôra meg med føkkings øl og sa han synes jeg burde gi deg opp. La deg stikke til Bergen og... Jeg har ikke lyst til det!”_

_Bra, Jonas! Tjuren vid hornen, men fan vad bortgjord han känner sig nu. Tänk om detta blir droppen? Too much? Fan ta pirret som sprider sig från bröstet och ner i magen, fan ta Eva och det lilla skalvet i hennes andetag. Jonas sväljer och sväljer._

Det är något i hans röst, med hela hans hållning och sättet han spänner ögonen i henne, som nästan får honom att se liten ut. Som ett truligt barn som har blivit tillrättavisat för något som det inte har skuld i, och Eva vet inte var hon ska fästa blicken. Delar av henne vill hasa närmare honom. Lägga armen om och trösta. Suga åt sig av hans värme. Men det är den där andra delen, den som vill hålla sig skärpt och rationell, som vinner.

“De burde kanskje spurt om vi egentlig _trengte_ hjelp, da. Før de blandet seg…” muttrar hon tyst. “Jeg mener, vi har jo snakket om det her. Jeg sier ikke nei, men synes bare vi skal vente til vi kommer hjem. Se hvordan det blir...”

_“Ja..” Han kan bara viska sitt svar. Hon har ju rätt, de sa att de hade pratat färdigt. Skulle vänta och se, men… Om två dagar kliver han av tåget i Oslo, hon reser vidare. Den saken ligger som ett oundvikligt stup framför dem. Allt det fina de har, det riskerar att rinna ut i sanden._

_Vad kan han göra? Eva verkar ha bestämt sig, och det sista han vill är att pressa henne. Mahdis förslag om en grand gesture har rört sig i bakhuvudet ända sedan Amsterdam, men Jonas vet då fan inte hur…_

_Han som är så bra med ord! Som kan konsten att övertala, kan hålla debattinlägg, skriva krönikor, fastställa vad han tycker. Var är allt det nu?_

_Han sluter sig om sig själv. Hasar sig uppåt i sängen och drar upp knäna under hakan. När han äntligen får fram några ord, är det så lågt att han är osäker på om hon egentligen kan höra dem._

_“Men vi snart hjemme og du stikker til Bergen, og jeg kommer til å savne deg. Det blir..”_

“Jeg kommer til å savne deg også, Jonas”, svarar hon, nästan lika lågt. “Og det er vel et bra tegn, er det ikke det da?”

Jonas förblir tyst, väntar kanske på att hon ska utveckla. Att låta henne tala till punkt har han faktiskt alltid varit bra på, det måste hon ge honom. Så hon tar sats igen och fortsätter.

“Jeg mener, alternativet er vel at vi drar hjem nå… finner igjen hverdag og studier og ender med å ikke ha tid til å tenke mer på det..” Hon gestikulerar vagt i luften mellan dem. Låter handryggen glida ner längs hans underarm när hon sänker den, tycker sig ana en liten skälvning hos honom, men det är kanske bara inbillning. “Og da er det vel bra at vi ikke tok en stor beslutning for tidlig?” avslutar hon.

 _“Alternativet til hva?” Han känner irritationen växa._ Bra vi ikke tok en stor beslutning? _Han är inte ens säker på att han förstår vad hon menar. Det är ju precis här det tar stopp varenda jävla gång. I hennes ovilja att ta beslut, hennes allergi mot att bestämma sig för tidigt eller för sent. Som om hon är rädd för att gå miste om något bättre, liksom..._

_När Jonas vänder huvudet mot henne, ser han både Eva 16 och Eva 19 i de där ögonen. Motvilligheten att göra val, alla möjligheter hon ville hålla öppna._

_“Bra vi ikke tok noen beslutning? Hva faen?” Det är först när han ser henne instinktivt rycka till och dra åt sig handen, som han inser vilken kraft han måste ha haft i rösten. Men han kan inte dra sig tillbaka nu. “Hva mener du egentlig med det, Eva? Hvordan tenker du det går neste gang vi møtes? Det er jo alltid noe. En julegreie, et bryllup - et eller annet. Og hva skjer da? Mer av samme, vi har jo prøvd dette tusen ganger før! Skal vi bare flyte rundt i et vakuum og vente på at en eller annen skal komme og fikse? Det er jo ingen som tar den beslutningen for oss, liksom.”_

_Han tar ett djupt darrande andetag. Släpper ut det igen. Ett försök till att lugna ner sig, men han är inte riktigt säker på hur bra det funkar egentligen._

“Hvorfor tror du det alltid blir sånn her, da? At det bare stopper opp og fisler ut i sanden? Det er jo nettopp fordi ingen av oss tar initiativ til noe annet!”

Hon hör hur rösten darrar, mer påverkad av styrkan och beslutsamheten i Jonas stämma än hon känner sig bekväm med, men det ska inte få hindra henne.

Telefonen i hennes hand plingar till, och hon slänger en snabb blick i gruppchatten. Ser Nooras blonda huvud och väna uppsyn under Jonas utslängda fråga. Hur hon svarar något svävande oskyldigt om att hon inte förstår vad han pratar om, de är ju bara ute och handlar frukost.  

Eva fnyser till. Motstår frestelsen att knappa ner ett vasst svar, berätta för Noora att hon är genomskådad och att deras plan om att få henne och Jonas att prata har fungerat bra. Alldeles för bra, kanske. Istället lägger hon ifrån sig telefonen helt.

“Du trenger ikke minne meg på at det her er noe vi må fikse selv,” fortsätter hon, mer bestämd nu. “Jeg vet at det krever, ganske mye til og med. Og guess what, vi er ikke så jævlig gode på det! Vi har jo allerede prøvd to ganger, liksom. Har du glemt det?”

 _“Da vet vi i alle fall hvordan vi_ ikke _vil ha det?” Han kan inte hålla tillbaka ett litet leende, trots att det inte direkt är något att skratta åt. Det är ju tragiskt, egentligen. “Men jeg har faktisk ikke lyst til å se deg forsvinne over de fjellene  en gang til og vente et halvt år til neste gang.. Så om det er det som er planen, kan du ikke bare si det med en gang! Så er vi ferdig med det her. Hva er det du ønsker deg, egentlig, Eva?”_

_Det gör nästan ont i magen att säga det, men de behöver reda ut det här. Jonas orkar inte gå runt och undra, Han tog sitt beslut i Budapest, det är egentligen helt upp till henne nu. Och om allt det här, om det bara har varit en lek, ja då… Han biter ihop tänderna, ovillig att närma sig den möjligheten ens i tankarna._

“Hva jeg ønsker meg?” upprepar hon. “Hva ønsker _du?_ At jeg skal komme tilbake til Oslo og bare starte på nytt der? Helt fra begynnelsen? Var det ikke det du sa i Paris… Er det det du vil?”

_“Jeg vil være med deg!” Jonas skakar på huvudet vid orden, när han hör sig själv säga dem. Kanske är det först nu den rätta innebörden av dem går upp för honom. “Og om det betyr i Paris eller Verona, eller om det er jeg som skal komme til Bergen, så vil jeg i det minste at vi to skal forsøke å finne ut av det.”_

_Han ser upp, och det är något i hennes blick. Något som han saknat._

_“Og vi kommer sikkert til å krangle! Mulig jeg blir sur fordi du jobber for mye og ikke setter inn melka etter deg, eller du blir irritert når jeg glemmer å legge ned dosetet eller kommer hjem full.. Men de tinga der trenger ikke bety så jævlig mye. Vi finner jo alltid sammen igjen. Vi gjør jo det. Eva! Og selv etter all tida som har gått og alt som har skjedd, så er det en del av meg som aldri slutta å elske deg, og som kanskje alltid kommer til å gjøre det. Det vi har er for bra til at jeg orker å gå rundt i Oslo og vite at jeg ikke engang prøvde!”_

_“eller om det er jeg som skal komme til Bergen…”_ _  
_ Eva skakar otåligt på huvudet när han fortsätter sin tirad, sitt uppräknande av irritationsmoment och saker som kan gå fel. Behöver inte höra, vet redan allt det där… och det skrämmer henne inte, inte ett dugg faktiskt. Vardagsgnissel är hon van vid, sådant är till för att lösas. Men det han sa innan… För ett ögonblick, och kanske utan att ens tänka på det, snuddade han vid en av de allra ömmaste punkterna.

“Ville du gjort det?” frågar hon försiktigt när han tystnar. “Kommet til Bergen, mener jeg? Mener du det virkelig?”

_Hon säger inte mer. Låter honom smaka på orden, låter dem mogna. Det är ingen fix idé, inget han bara slängde ur sig för att få sin vilja igenom. Bergen med Eva. Jonas kan se det framför sig. De två, sida vid sida genom regnet i Nordnesparken, lördagsstress på Torgallmenningen, eller någon av alla de stadsdelar han inte känner till än. Allt de kan bygga upp där, allt han har att lära känna._

_“Ja..” Det blir för matt, så han tar ny kraft och lägger i ordet. “Ja! Jeg ville det.”_

_Han har sitt liv i Oslo. Familjen, studierna, vännerna. Har alltid haft. Men det är inte så att Bergen ligger på andra sidan jorden heller. Det finns universitet där. Kanske man kan lägga in om förflyttning? Så småningom? Han sträcker ut handen mot henne, känner lättnaden på nytt när hon tveksamt tar den._

_“Altså.. Jeg kan jo ikke slippe alt jeg har i henda og bare stikke. Må møte til studiestart og alt det der, men det er nesten en måned til. Og om det funker, så kanskje.. Det går jo an å bytte studiested, liksom..”_

“Jonas…”

Hon ger hans hand en extra liten tryckning. Känner hur hennes axlar sjunker en aning, hur en behaglig värme sprider sig i bröstet. Som om knuten där inne lossas lite, gör det lättare att andas. Har hon någonsin sett honom så ödmjuk förut? Hon tror inte det, och med ens är det som om åren hinner ifatt dem där de sitter. De _är_ inga tonåringar längre, de är vuxna människor som ansvarar för sina egna liv och handlingar.

“Jeg vil bare ikke at du skal måtte gi opp noe. Du elsker jo Oslo..”

_“Gi opp?” Han tar en konstpaus. Sväljer, och ser sedan rakt på henne. “Oslo kommer alltid til å være byen min, men.. Greia er at.. Hvordan skal jeg si det her uten å høres ut som en tulling?”_

_Han fnyser. Lockar fram antydan till ett leende i hennes mungipor._

_“Jeg synes liksom at vi to.. Det vi fremdeles har, det som vi har gjenoppdaga på den turen her, er verdt å kjempe for, så.. Hvis du vil, da? Det føles ikke som å gi opp noe.”_

Han sträcker ut sin andra, lediga hand. Stryker undan hårslingorna som har fallit ner i hennes panna. Hon nickar en aning till svar, lutar sig in i beröringen. För jo, hon vill. Hon vågar. Läskigt kommer det att vara ändå, men när hon hör hur mycket Jonas är beredd att satsa, då… då känner hon sig inte lika ensam om rädslan längre. Kan de hålla varandras händer igenom det, istället för att turas om att ta ledningen, då kanske det kan bli bra.

Hon flyttar sig närmare honom. Slappnar av och lutar försiktigt huvudet mot hans axel. Har inte längre lust att vara rationell, vill ha hans värme iallafall. Vill ha mer av Jonas-doften och hans lugnande andetag.  

“Om noen spurte deg hvorfor alt gikk til helvete sist, hvorfor det ikke funket… Hva ville du svart?” nästan viskar hon.

_“Hm..” Det var en jävligt bra fråga, en som de faktiskt borde försöka svara på. För, ja… då kanske de kan undvika att hamna där ännu en gång. Han måste tänka. Köper sig lite tid genom att lägga armen om henne. Låter fingrarna stryka över korsryggen, känner till och med utanpå t-shirten hur hon smälter in mot honom._

_“Jeg tror kanskje.. Vi kan sikkert si det var fordi vi var på ulike steder, lagde planer som ikke passa sammen, glemte å spørre hverandre. Kanskje vi ikke en gang ville det nok.” Han andas in igen, känner hur hennes andhämtning hakar upp sig lite när de diskuterar det här. “Men vi var yngre da. Hadde liksom en hel verden å oppdage. Jeg tror kanskje vi burde hørt mer på hverandre den gangen. Hva tenker du?”_

Hon nickar tankfullt, tar in hans ord. Det låter klokt. Han _är_ klok, det är ju inget nytt.

“Jeg vil ikke ha det sånn,” svarar hon allvarligt. “Uansett hvordan det blir, vil jeg aldri være for stressa til å høre på deg. Eller for redd for å fortelle hva jeg går og lurer på.”

_“Det vil ikke jeg heller,” viskar han. “Jeg vil at vi skal høre på hverandre, heie på hverandre, og jeg tror kanskje vi kan klare det nå. Spise nachos og snakke om det vi lurer på. Eller.. Spiser man nachos i Bergen, egentlig?”_

_Hon förstår att han skämtar. Skrattar lite grann, han hör det allt._

“Nei, sånt har vi ikke der,” mumlar hon genom leendet, ner i hans axel. “Men det går fint, vi kan spise raspeball og prate isteden.”

Hon kurar ihop sig under hans arm, tillåter sig att sitta stilla några sekunder. Att vara tyst, lyssna till hans jämna, trygga hjärtslag och ljuden från staden som börjar vakna utanför.

“Så hvordan skal vi liksom gjøre det, da?” viskar hon efter ett tag. “I morgen drar vi hjem. Du kommer til Bergen. Snart kanskje? Sånn for å teste?”

_Hennes ord får det att killa i magen. Bergen, om bara ett litet tag? Än är det några veckor kvar till studiestart. Jonas hade tänkt sig två av dem tillsammans med mamma och pappa vid stugan i Drøbak, men den planen flög visst precis ut genom den låsta dörren. Varför skulle han vilja åka dit? När han kan vara med henne?_

_“Ja, det vil jeg. Komme og teste ut Bergen med deg.” Han nickar. Ser henne allvarligt i ögonen, som för att understryka sina ord. Visa att han menar vartenda ett._

_Eva sträcker sig upp mot honom, snuddar bara helt kort vid hans läppar med sina. Det är en frågande kyss, som om hon vill försäkra sig om att allt är okej. Så nära nu att han kan känna hennes andetag mot huden, medan hennes hand tungt vilar mot tyget i hans shorts.  
_ _När hon slutligen öppnar sig helt och möter hans kyss, känns det som en seger. Som om syftet med hela resan är detta. De två, tillsammans. Här. Nu._

_Jonas trycker henne emot sig, vill ha henne om möjligt ännu närmare. Håller en hand om hennes axel medan han leker med hennes hår och hungrigt kysser tllbaka. Försöker ta sig tid att känna efter ordentligt. Smaken, doften och den nya, välkända förnimmelsen av hennes mun mot hans._

Kyssen är trevande först, nästan eftertänksam. Sedan blir den beslutsam, som något som helt enkelt måste ske. Som om allt annat vore otänkbart. Det borde kännas tryggt och välbekant, så många gånger som de har gjort detta, men på något vis är det som första gången. Starten på något nytt, något svindlande och stort som hon inte kan kasta sig ut i fort nog.

När hans händer vandrar ner från hennes axlar, runt hennes midja för att dra henne emot sig, låter hon det ske. Glider upp i hans knä med en belåten suck. Lutar sig en aning framåt för att möta hans läppar igen, hungrigare den här gången. Sänder en snabb tanke till kompisarna, att de inte direkt behöver skynda sig hem, hon har allt hon behöver precis här, i sina armar.

Eller, nästan allt. Hon har inte ens hunnit avsluta tanken, förrän tystnaden störs av ett ihåligt, långdraget knorrande från någons (hennes?) mage.  

_Shit! Var det han? De rycker till och lutar sig bort från varandra en aning. Utbyter skuldmedvetna blickar innan de brister i skratt båda två. Så typiskt._

_“Okei..” Han samlar sig tillräckligt för att få fram några vettiga ord. “På tide med frokost kanskje?”_

_Eva nickar, och det_ är _verkligen på tiden. När Jonas får fram telefonen, ser han att klockan redan börjar närma sig tolv, och det är länge sedan de åt något alls. Han ser att Noora har svarat på hans meddelande, något undvikande och urskuldande, och han funderar på att skriva ännu ett. Ett som kräver att de kommer och låser upp meddetsamma. Fast det går nog snabbare om han ringer, förstås._

_Det tar några sekunder att få uppringningston, men så fort den dyker upp i luren, hör han Isaks välkända ringsignal någonstans i närheten. Eva lyfter på huvudet. Reser sig upp och går mot dörren. Jonas kommer efter. De hör hur tonerna blir starkare ju närmare de kommer. Blandade med fnitter och hektiska steg._

_“Isak!” Jonas bankar på dörren med handflatan. Fortsätter tills underlaget försvinner och dörren svänger upp. Avslöjar en lite för glad och självbelåten Noora som inte kan hålla fnittret tillbaka. Bakom henne Isak med sitt stora flin, som en inkarnation av skitungen han en gång var. De har gått ihop sig om det här, det är ingen tvekan om saken._

_“Unger, ass,” utbrister Jonas och skakar uppgivet på huvudet. Hör Evas skratt i örat, och kan inte undgå att dra lite på smilbandet själv._

_“Sikkert,” Isak skakar obekymrat på huvudet innan hans forskande blick hamnar på dem båda. “Men sånn helt serr.. Funka det?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ideen om svensk brødtekst med norske replikker er skamløst basert på Lisa_Ruvos kapitler i _Knuter på tråden_. Takk for den, håper vi har klart å forvalte idéen vel ❤️
> 
> Dette kapittelet er nok et av de vi har planlagt lenge og som vi virkelig håper dere blir fornøyde med utfallet av. Gleder oss til å høre hva dere tenker om planene til Eva og Jonas her ❤️❤️


	55. Etiskt dilemma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Förra kapitlen:  
> Det är med beundran, fascination och faktiskt, kanske, lite avundsjuka som Eskild har följt vännernas resa genom tidningsartiklar och sociala medier. När han äntligen har fått med sig Martin till Köpenhamn, och Linn kommer resande från Jylland med sin Birger, och alla får mötas igen - då är lyckan total.  
> Och det verkar som att det verkligen finns behov för hans expertis, också! Det får Jonas och Eva erfara, när de tidigt nästa morgon finner sig inlåsta i en avskild del av lägenheten. Där, med vännerna utom räckhåll, och utan att kunna undvika varandra, blir de så illa tvungna att prata om sin situation. Och det går faktiskt förvånansvärt lätt att komma fram till en kompromiss som åtminstone är värd ett försök. Vad framtiden har att erbjuda återstår att se, men den är inte skrämmande om de möter den tillsammans!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sana er ikke så helt overbevist om at deres alle kjære Eskild er den gurueste gururen som finnes. Ikke det, selv en klokke som står går rett et par ganger i døgnet, men det kjennes invaderende å låse inn folk. Derfor tar hun heller ikke del i noen slags plan om akkurat det der. Isteden har hun tatt med seg Chris for virkelig å nyte deres siste fulle dag som ferieturist. Og som seg hør og bør en siste dag, er det kanskje ikke så rart at Sana blir litt sentimental underveis. Tenker på alt de har sett og alt de har gjort, og ikke minst alle de spennende annonseringene de har vært utfor underveis. Kanskje er det hennes tur neste gang? 
> 
> If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea,  
> I'll sail the world to find you  
> If you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can't see,  
> I'll be the light to guide you  
> Find out what we're made of  
> When we are called to help our friends in need  
> You can count on me like one two three  
> I'll be there  
> And I know when I need it I can count on you like four three two  
> You'll be there  
> 'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah

**Dag 29 - Köpenhamn - Sana**

Sana släcker ner displayen efter ännu en snabb titt. Än är den tyst och stilla, inget nytt i gruppchatten efter att Jonas vassa fråga slängts ut till ingen särskild. Hon suckar tyst, låter telefonen glida tillbaka ner i blusfickan, och återgår till att betrakta konsten på väggarna. För att med viljestyrka tvinga in tankarna på annat, få tiden att gå snabbare.

För sanningen att säga, är hon lite skeptisk till hela den här inlåsningsgrejen. Känner lite olust inför hela planen, strategin för att få Eva och Jonas att prata. Den som Eskild med största sannolikhet har dragit igång. Tankarna vandrar iväg igen, till den första och enda gången hon kom i kontakt med hans guru-advising. Det var dagen efter Evas 18-årsfest, och hon hade egentligen kommit till kollektivet för att fråga efter Noora. Men Eskild var mer intresserad av Sanas egen, spirande förälskelse, och av att öppet och oblygt (kanske lite _för_ oblygt…) dela med sig av sina egna erfarenheter på det området.

Och för all del, han hade inte fel i det han sa då. Att förhållanden mellan religiösa och icke-troende kan vara svårt. Det _har_ varit svårt, emellanåt, det ska hon inte sticka under stol med. Särskilt i början, innan hon bestämde sig för att släppa taget och våga lita på Yousef, och på sitt eget hjärta. Men svårt eller ej, hon har aldrig ångrat att hon vågade. Inte en sekund.

Kanske är det mer att det känns oförskämt att lägga sig i andras privatliv på det här viset. Lite förmätet, nästan som att påstå att de inte skulle kunna klara av det själva, eller att det inte finns tid för att låta saker och ting ha sin naturliga gång. Lite som det de var inne på i Amsterdam, ödet kontra den fria viljan. Fast egentligen… Hon sa det redan då, och hon menar det nu också, det är inget fel i att vilja ge ödet en liten, hjälpsam knuff ibland. Men detta, det är nog lite för närgånget, för inkräktande för att hon ska vara bekväm med det.

Eller också, om hon ska rannsaka sig själv, handlar det inte ett dugg om Eskild, om ödet eller om hänsyn för vännernas privatliv. Utan helt enkelt att hon är nervös för deras skull, och vill undvika konfrontationen om det skulle gå dåligt. Ibland är det faktiskt inte svårare än så, och ett kort ögonblick blir hon irriterad på sig själv för att hon återigen var tvungen att göra ett etiskt dilemma av ett simpelt litet gupp på vägen. _Chilla, Sonic!_ Hon hör Chris röst i huvudet och skrattar tyst för sig själv.

Fina Chris. När det kommer till sådana saker, att få vännerna att chilla och inte ta för allvarligt på saker och ting, finns det ingen bättre. Sana är så glad att hon ville följa med idag, hålla henne sällskap och distrahera henne medan de andra leker matchmakers, trots att hon säkert är lika nyfiken som Vilde. En frukost på tu man hand följdes av en lugn promenad på Rosenborgs slott, där de nästan kände sig tvungna att stanna och ta en titt på de norska kronjuvelerna, innan de fortsatte genom Kongens have, och slutligen hamnade på Davids samling - detta enorma konstmuseum, som nog skulle kunna uppehålla dem i flera dagar om de skulle vilja se allt.

Faktiskt så känner Sana att det är så stort, så överväldigande att det kan bli svårt att ta in ens hälften av allt. Men det känns mindre viktigt, det är en upplevelse i sig att se hur hänfört Chris studerar alla föremål från de olika samlingarna. Det var hennes idé att gå hit, och Sana blev nästan rörd när hon föreslog det. Och imponerad över att hon ens kände till det!

 _“Konstsamling, vars grundstomme ägdes av domaren i högsta domstolen,_ _Christian Ludvig David (1878–1960)_ _Fristående institution sedan 1945 och öppet för allmänheten sedan 1948”_ hade hon läst högt från wikipedia över deras morgenmad. “ _Dansk guldålder, europeiskt 1700-tal, samt nordeuropas största samling av islamisk konst. Fri entré!_ Jamen, det är väl klart vi ska gå dit!”

Att det var den islamiska konsten som drog mest, anade Sana redan innan de kom fram, och nu kan hon bara konstatera att hon hade rätt. Att Chris inte är någon frekvent museibesökare har hon vetat länge, även om hon har följt med på de flesta besök utan att knorra. Därför är det extra fascinerande att se henne studera iranska keramikplattor och Fath Ali Shah Qajars miniatyrer med koncentrationen hos någon som inte vill missa en enda detalj. Det är Mutta hon tänker på, Sana vet det. Ett sätt för henne att få en titt in i hans värld, hans kultur, det var därför hon ville hit. Och, förstås, för att hon visste att Sana skulle uppskatta det.

De hade kunnat göra vad som helst egentligen, och Sana hade uppskattat det. Hon är bara så glad över att de fick den här morgonen tillsammans, nu när tiden håller på att rinna ut. Nästa stopp, Göteborg, ligger runt hörnet, och då är de plötsligt tillbaka i Chris nya hemland, där det är dags att ta adjö av henne. Det är ingen nyhet precis, alla har väl i rimlighetens namn vetat om att resan skulle nå sitt slut en dag - men det är inte samma sak som att vara redo när den dagen kommer. De pratade om det igår, att de skulle ta det lugnt ikväll. Stanna inne, köpa hämtmat eller shoppa loss lite på det närmaste Irma och laga något själva. Dricka lite vin och utnyttja den fantastiska våningen så länge de har tillgång till den. Och vänja sig vid hemmakvällar igen.

På sätt och vis är det skönt. Hon pratade lite med Vilde om det igår, medan de strosade runt bland karuseller och spelmaskiner på tivoli, och de var båda rörande överens om att de såg fram emot att komma hem och plocka upp det vanliga livet igen. Men den här otroliga gemenskapen de har upplevt, allt de har delat… De kommer aldrig att få vara med om något liknande igen, och det är en vemodig tanke.

Vemodig, men helt naturlig. Ju äldre de blir, med jobb, familjer och ansvar, desto svårare kommer det att bli att ta sig loss. Det har varit svårt nog redan, det är först nu, i och med den här resan, som de alla har befunnit sig på samma plats mer än några timmar i taget. Och de har kommit varandra närmare på den här månaden, än under hela tiden de har känt varandra förut. Fått se varandras mindre fina sidor, trötta, gnälliga med skoskav och solsveda. Bakfylla, oro för missade tåg och överbokade vandrarhem. Men också delat de allra största stunderna och glädjeämnena. Födelsedagsfirande, förlovning. Nya jobb och utbildningsmöjligheter. Nyuppväckt kärlek?

Hon tänker på det medan de går förbi en samling miniatyrer, som enligt skylten har hängt med sedan 1700-talet. Pekar, häpnas och kommenterar. Sana visar på målningen “En furste med sin älskade”, säger att de har en kopia hemma, och Chris berättar att hon har sett något liknande hemma hos en släkting till Mutta. De ler åt sammanträffandet, ger ifrån sig ett överraskat och förundrat litet fniss.

Det är egendomligt ändå. Chris är nog den av Sanas vänner som är mest olik henne själv, men ändå befinner de sig i samma läge. På sätt och vis, åtminstone. Samma, men samtidigt motsatt, på något paradoxalt sätt. Som ena halvan i ett långvarigt förhållande mellan en muslim och en icke-troende. De har haft stort utbyte av varandra genom åren. Fler än en gång har Chris bett Sana om råd, haft frågor om seder och bruk, varit orolig över att sticka ut för mycket i Muttas familj. Sana har svarat så gott hon har kunnat, och efter vad hon har kunnat se, har inte heller Chris ångrat att hon vågade. Inte en sekund.

De är nästan snurriga av alla intryck när de kommer ut på gatan igen, precis som förra gången de var på museum tillsammans, då tillsammans med Mutta och Yousef i Paris. Precis som då, är de rörande överens om att de behöver något lättsammare som avrundning. Och något kallt att dricka. Om Sana inte minns fel, låg det ett diner-inspirerat café lite längre ner på gatan. Daisy's eller Dolly's eller något. Det brukar betyda milkshakes, och ingen av dem skulle tacka nej till en sådan just nu, ytterligare en sak de är rörande överens om.

“Nej, vet du, vi får helt enkelt försöka dra ihop alla lite oftare,” konstaterar Chris resolut när hon senare har kommit till botten av sin jordgubbsshake.

Hon ser upp på Sana, med en beslutsam blick i de pliriga, mandelformade ögonen. De har hunnit med både lunch och att avhandla det mesta vad gäller Davids samling, vad som sker i lägenheten på Løngangstræde och hur konstigt det känns att snart vara hemma igen.

Sana ler. Det låter så enkelt, som en sådan sak som man bra säger, men faktiskt…  På något vis är det lättare att tro på det när det kommer från Chris. Och vem vet, det kanske kan bli så. Det är många bollar som har satts i rullning de senaste veckorna. Åtminstone bröllop på gång inom det närmaste året. Och Eskild och Martin, som har låtit sig smittas av den sentimentala uppbrottsstämning som har vilat över dem ända sedan de klev av tåget på hovedbanegården, har redan pratat en massa om julen och frågat hur många av dem som kommer att vara hemma då.

Chris reser sig för att besöka damrummet, och Sana ser ner en kort sekund. Låter ena handen vila över magen för ett ögonblick, som för att skydda någonting där inne. Själv kommer hon att vara på plats i jul, även om, eller kanske just på grund av att, hon inte firar den. Men hon behöver ingen ursäkt för att vilja träffa hemvändarna. Och kanske, om allt går som hon hoppas, är det hennes tur att komma med glada nyheter då.

Telefonen plingar i hennes andra hand. Det är Noora som skriver och berättar att kusten är klar och att de kan komma tillbaka när de vill. Hon ler lättat. Reser sig för att gå och tvätta händerna och meddela Chris. Längst bak i lokalen, till vänster om jukeboxen, ligger damrummet. Ett öppet utrymme med en stor spegel över handfaten, och på motsatta sidan två toalettbås, med gluggar i dörrarna. Bara den ena står öppen, vilket borde betyda att Chris befinner sig bakom den andra.

“Chris?” ropar Sana prövande. “Noora skrev, det har visst gått bra allting!”  

Hon hör ljudet av en toalett som spolar och ett mörkt, ihåligt skratt som ekar från båset. Fryser till för ett ögonblick - har hon tagit fel iallafall? Hon ser upp, och brister i skratt när hon ser hur Chris ansikte fladdrar förbi i spegeln, när hon hoppar upp och ner för att nå upp till gluggen.

“Hallå, hallå!” ropar hon upprepade gånger, i takt med att hon dyker upp i det fyrkantiga fönstret.

“Kom ut nu, hördu!” Sana gör sitt bästa för att låta sträng när hon ropar tillbaka till Chris, men som så ofta i kompisens sällskap är det omöjligt att sluta skratta.

“Och om jag inte gör det, då?” slänger Chris tillbaka med rösten full av spelad trots.

“Ja, för all del, stanna där, du… så sticker jag och lämnar dig med notan!”

Det blir tyst en sekund, sedan hörs ett rasslande ljud när Chris börjar arbeta med låset på en andra sidan dörren. Det finns en tid och en plats för allting, det är tydligt det. En för milkshakes och practical jokes, en helt annan för springnotor.

Plötsligt, utan att Sana har sett hur det gick till, har de fått sällskap i rummet av den äldre kvinna som de har sett gå runt och plocka disk ute i caféet. Hon ser bekymrat på Sana, börjar säga något på ett språk som hon inte kan placera, och vänder sig sedan mot den fortfarande stängda dörren.

“Miss” försöker hon på knackig engelska. “Do you, have you…”

Chris ansikte dyker upp i gluggen igen, och de ser båda hur damen gestikulerar mot dörrens låsvrede.

“Oh, you need toilet paper!” konstaterar hon snart, på sin egen tveksamma engelska. “Just you wait, I shall help!”

Hon försvinner igen, bara för att snart ersättas av en meterlång fana av toalettpapper som fladdrar från hålet i dörren, men damen skakar på huvudet. Drar till sig den lilla stegpall som tidigare stod prydligt lutat mot väggen, och tar ett par steg upp på den.

“Miss” börjar hon igen, medan hon oroligt betraktar Chris genom fönstret. “You need to..”

Hen gestikulerar tafatt i luften, gör vridrörelser med den enda handen samtidigt som hon pekar på låset med den andra, och plötsligt förstår Sana vad det är som händer. Hon blir iskall och lägger försiktigt handen på damens axel för att lugna henne, samtidigt som hon fortfarande kämpar för att sluta skratta.

“Chris!” får hon fram till slut. “Du måste komma ut, hon tror att du är inlåst!”

“Ooops, sorry!” kommer det ynkligt från andra sidan dörren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kära läsare! Eftersom den ena författaren (jag säger inte vem, men jag tror att hon är svensk) är av den slöa sorten, missade vi att posta på vårt ettårsjubileum i fredags! Men vi skålade med varandra över messenger, och nu skålar vi för er alla som har rest med oss i ett helt år - och tre dagar! Bara några få dagar kvar, så har Peace Train återvänt till Oslo sentralstasjon för den här gången. Hoppas att ni vill hänga med till the bitter end! <3


	56. Det beste med hele turen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sana tilbringer siste dag på reisen med å bånde med Chris som snart skal tilbake til Stockholm. Selv om de er vidt forskjellige de to, har de alltid klart å finne felles grunn, og nå som Chris er sammen med Mutta kanskje i ekstra grad. Nå som de snart skal hjem blir det tanker om turen, og små samtaler underveis. og ikke minst - Sana kan ikke annet enn å håpe at det kanskje har skjedd noe mer underveis og det snart er hennes tur til å ha gode nyheter :-)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Den sista dagen, och den sista staden, är här. Mahdi är nyfiken på sin nya hemstad och dess invånare (iallafall en), men framför allt vill han utnyttja de sista timmarna han har med vännerna. Ett par timmars reflektion, småprat om resan och tankar om vad som har varit bäst och värst längs vägen, känns helt på sin plats. Inget är som gamla vänner, så är det bara. Men det betyder inte att det inte finns plats för nya. Kanske är detta inte bara slutet på ett äventyr, utan också början på ett nytt?
> 
> En ny dag imorgon  
> Bäst att hålla sig kvar  
> Jag tror man ska kämpa  
> För allt det man har  
> Man virvlar iväg  
> Och stannar upp ibland  
> Och försöker att minnas  
> Det man höll i sin hand  
> Det är lätt att bli synad  
> När man bluffar sig fram  
> Men man kan inte leva  
> Utan nån gång känna skam  
> Så slå, hjärta, slå en dag till  
> Slå, hjärta, slå en dag till

Dag 30 - Göteborg - Mahdi

Göteborg Central er egentlig ganske fin. Helt i stil med de kontinentale togstasjonene de har sett underveis. Den rommer til og med masse historie om bygging i diverse nasjoners og formåls navn. I alle fall om Mahdi forstår Noora rett. Han har ikke fulgt helt med, men hun har visst hele historien notert ned på iPaden. Vil skrive litt om deres siste stopp på reisen også.

Det føles nesten uvirkelig at de vil være tilbake i Oslo i kveld. Som om det er noe som ikke kommer til å skje. Kvelden i går ble tilbrakt i leiligheten i Køben - bare de ti som fremdeles er på tur. God middag som de laget selv, dempet musikk, yatzi og smånostalgisk prat. Alle satt med et slags vemod over at veien hjem er så kort, at de vet hvordan hverdagen vil ta tak i dem så fort de går av toget på Oslo S. 

Her i Göteborg har de ikke lange tida, men Mahdi er skikkelig glad for at det ble stopp likevel. At han får hilst på byen som blir hans nye hjem fra i høst. Snust skikkelig, følt den på tenna.  
Egentlig er det Chris de først og fremst skal ta farvel med her på Göteborg C. Hun har joina dem hit for selskapets del, men nå må hun bytte og komme seg hjem til Stockholm og Mutta før billetten er brukt og de alle blir til gresskar. Heldigvis virker hun mer gira på å komme hjem og se Mutta igjen enn egentlig trist.

Ettersom det er deres siste dag med gyldig interrailbillett, blir ikke dette noen lang pause. Blir litt som stoppen de hadde i Milano. Noen glimt i hurten og sturten, men egentlig ingen utforskning av byen. De fleste skal til Oslo, og Eva skal til og med rekke nattoget til Bergen. Likevel var de enige om å hoppe av her og holde Chris med selskap de par timene som gjenstår før Stockholmstoget går; ta det Oslotoget som har avgang bare ti minutter etter hennes. 

Utfordringen videre er at de ikke akkurat er så veldig kjent her. Har lest om Avenyen og Magasinsgatan, og flere kunne nok tenke seg en runde med shopping. Sana har kasta frampå forslag om Universum, mens Vilde ønska seg en tur rundt i noen av nabolagene og områdene hun har drømt om å besøke. Senke pulsen i et hyggelig miljø med flere gågater og smau som hun så fint sier det - som om det var et sitat fra en eller annen reiseguide. Haga kanskje? Finne brosteinslagte gater. Unne seg en _fika_ med kanelbolle til og med. Er ikke det på cafe Husaren man får det? Jonas kødda med at han kanskje trengte en tur på Cafeva da han satt og bladde gjennom reiseguider på veien hit. 

Men nå står de her, rett utenfor sentralstasjonen; og alt kjennes egentlig mest forvirrende. Trikkene kommer og går uten at de aner hvilken de bør hoppe på. Veiene svinger hit og dit og kreftene til å lese kart ser ut som de ble igjen mellom brosteinene på kontinentet et sted. 

“Dere?” Det er Chris som kikker overvelda og demotivert fra den ene til den andre. “Vi skulle ikke bare henge her på stasjonen, da?”  
Alle snur seg mot henne, mumler overraskende ettergivende til idéen. Selv om Mahdi har lyst til å se ting og bli kjent med byen, innser han at det lite de får gjort på den korte tida. Dessuten er det en varm dag, og å bare benytte sjansen til å henge frister egentlig den også. 

Det blir Espresso House. Kanskje ikke det mest originale de kunne funnet på, men det er gode stoler og digg islatte. Mahdi kommer til å tenke på Anna.. Hun er hjemme i Göteborg ifølge siste meldinger og han har jo nevnt at de skulle innom her. Altså, det er sikkert en long-shot, men skader ikke å prøve, så han tar et bilde av islatten sin og sender det sammen med en melding.  
_Göteborg i dag! Siste dag på reisen. Bra med deg?_  
Hun leser den ikke umiddelbart, men kan være på jobb for alt Mahdi vet, så han legger telefonen pent på bordet og later som han ignorerer den fullstendig. 

“Men dere, før vi skal dra fra hverandre..” det er Vilde så klart. “Skal vi ta en runde med hva som var det beste på den turen her? Jeg vil høre!” Jonas himler litt med øynene, og Sana trekker på det, men resten er helt med. Isak og Even ser på hverandre og smiler, tar et enda fastere grep om hverandres hånd. 

Det er jo ganske typisk Vilde, det her. Hun har kjørt lignende greier før, men faktisk har Mahdi egentlig litt lyst til å høre han også.  
“Jeg syns i alle fall det var fett å lage mat i Roma,” åpner Chris. “Det er jeg skikkelig happy for at vi klarte å fikse det!”  
Vilde ser på henne med store øyne, og til og med Sana virker som hun undrer seg nå.  
“Ikke at Mutta kom til Paris?” Even spør forsiktig, nesten som om Roma-erklæringen hennes skuffa han på kameratens vegne. Chris gjør store øyne når hun blir minna på det. Som om hun helt hadde glemt at det var en greie.  
“Jo, så klart!” Okei, litt stjerner i øynene på henne når hun legger til akkurat det. “Men han kom jo for å henge med deg, da,” spøker hun til slutt og dulter borti Even. Får han til å le litt skeptisk og insistere på at det fantes flere grunner. 

“Syntes det var skikkelig digg med den turen til Salzkammergut, jeg!”, spiller Magnus resolutt inn. “Fett sted, digg øl og det beste selskapet!” Han legger hånda på skulderen til Vilde når han sier det siste.  
“Jepp, sjukt digg å få vært sammen med deg et helt døgn!” spiller Isak ironisk inn.  
“Men åååh!”Magnus dulter borti han. “Det bryggeribesøket var dritfett, da. Innrøm det!” Isak nikker ettergivende med hodet og til og med Mahdi som er mer en cocktail-typen, tenker at det der høres ut som et bra sted å besøke. 

“Vilde? Hva var best?” Magnus utpeker neste taler. Hun værer litt, tenker seg om.  
“Jeg tror egentlig det var bursdagen min,” svarer hun så. “Alt som skjedde den dagen.. For det var kult å dra i hammam, og å være sammen med deg etterpå, men liksom.. Den sangene fra dere..” Hun ser rundt på jentene som sitter strødd i stoler og sofaer. “Den kommer jeg aldri til å glemme.” Stemmen hennes brekker litt på slutten der og hyllesten hennes frembringer masse smil og en skål i kaffe før Vilde tydeligvis har mer på hjertet.  
“Men egentlig synes jeg det er så mye som var fint, da. Lövmarknaden, alt vi lærte da vi dro til Auschwitz, spaet i Budapest og hun dronningen i Wien, liksom. Og Amsterdam..” Hun ser drømmende ut i lufta. “Jeg tror egentlig dette er den fineste ferien jeg har hatt noen gang.”  
Magnus legger armen rundt henne og trekker henne til seg i en klem.

“Ja, vi har sett skikkelig mye!” stemmer Sana i. “Jeg likte Roma best, tror jeg. Bare stemningen og all historien. Og kanskje aller mest den turen vi hadde langs Via Appia. Og så var det fint å ha Yousef med en del av reisen.”  
Det siste skynder hun seg å si før noen får spurt. Klok av Chris lille misforståelse.  
“Dere så ut som dere hadde det enormt bra på de teknologi-greiene i Amsterdam også, egentlig,” skyter Mahdi inn, får Sana til å smile og nikke ivrig og Isak stemmer i. 

“Jeg likte også Roma.” Det er Noora som synes det ble hennes tur nå. “Skulle ønske jeg rakk og se alle de Caravaggio-maleriene, men kanskje vi kan dra tilbake sammen en gang, Sana?” Spørsmålet er en oppriktig plan, virker det som. Noe Noora virkelig kunne tenke seg, og så vidt Mahdi kan bedømme, er Sana helt med på akkurat det.  
“Ja, jentetur til Roma er jeg skikkelig med på!” 

Ettersom det er Roma som er snakkisen akkurat nå, ser Mahdi sitt snitt til å henge seg på.  
“Tror egentlig jeg også likte Roma best. Maten og så den der festivalen..” Det siste kommer kanskje litt mer drømmende enn han hadde tenkt, men sannheten er at både selv festivalen og Anna virkelig var bra ting.  
“Det er vel litt på grunn av hun Anna også, eller?” Jonas må selvfølgelig spørre rett ut, men Mahdi er så glad til det ikke er Magnus og hans _Var det fordi du fikk pult?_ eller noe i den duren at han bare nikker bekreftende. Kaster et blikk ned på telefonen gjør han også. Må innrømme at han er litt skuffa over at han fremdeles ikke har fått svar, samme hvor mye han forteller seg selv at det var for mye å forvente.

“Hva med deg, da Eva?” sier han så. Mest for å få fokuset vekk fra seg selv.  
Eva kikker ut i lufta. Ser på Jonas og klemmer seg tettere inntil han mens hun tenker.  
“Det er litt vanskelig å si akkurat hva eller når som var best, synes jeg.” Mahdi er litt overraska over tankevirksomheten. Ville trodd det var innlysende å si at å bli sammen med Jonas igjen var bare fantastisk og toget kunne vært en eneste rosa sky for alt hun bryr seg. De virker i alle fall sånn når der de sitter. Men det er tydeligvis ikke det hun har lyst til å uttrykke. “Det er så mange fine ting, at jeg liksom ikke vet helt hva jeg skal velge..” 

“Sikker på det?”, skyter Jonas inn med hevede øyenbryn. Er ikke bare Mahdi som er overraska over svaret. Hun ser alvorlig på han mens hun stryker han over pannen og håret.  
“Det er jo skikkelig fint at vi fant hverandre igjen, da,” sier hun prøvende. “Jeg prøver bare å finne ut når det skjedde, liksom, sånn egentlig. Det var så gradvis. Var det ruinpuben i Budapest? Etter festen i Verona? Eller Paris? Eller i går? Jeg vet liksom ikke.”  
“Jeg synes kanskje det var i Verona,” skyter Jonas inn. “Selv om det ble litt rart etterpå og sånn, men..”  
De ser på hverandre og ler, før de vender seg litt halvflaue mot resten av gjengen og Eva gjemmer ansiktet mot skulderen til Jonas.

“Så dere har liksom hverandre som det beste?” Vilde forsøker å dra dem tilbake inn i forsamlingen, for de var på full fart et eller annet annet sted, men begge nikker når de blir avbrutt.  
“Selv om det var så klart skikkelig interessant å se Auschwitz og Colosseum og alt det der..” legger Jonas til. “Og så har jeg tenkt mye på at vi møtte Julian. Helt tilfeldig liksom. Hva gir du meg? Det er skikkelig mye som har skjedd, og det meste er jo sjukt mye kulere enn å være hjemme og studere, på en måte.”

Ingen kan akkurat være uenige i det. Når Julian blir nevnt, genererer det småprat om han og hvor overraskende det var å finne han som fattig kunstner i Paris. Tar heller ikke lang tid før de er over på Adam og hvor fett det var å besøke han. At han åpna leiligheten for dem og alt mulig.  
“Og Eskild, da..” legger Eva til med stjerneøyne. Får store samtykkende nikk fra Noora. Hun skal bo litt hos Eskild igjen når de kommer hjem. Bare til hun finner en leilighet på egen hånd, så klart. 

“Isak, da?” Det er Sana som har kommet på at de fremdeles har et par igjen. “Hva var best? Å fri til Even?” Istemmende mumling kommer fra de fleste, men Isak selv er ikke helt der.  
“Nei!” sier han hardt. Alle, til og med Even ser litt forskrekka på han etter det kontante avslaget. Isak selv ser aller mest ut som en tverr tenåring. “Det var _ikke_ fett, ass!”  
“Hvorfor ikke?” Det er Even som spør, virker som også han oppriktig undrer seg. 

Det dukker opp et glimt i øyet på Isak når han får det spørsmålet. Han griper hånda til Even igjen og fletter fingrene deres sammen. Ser han inn i øynene og gir han et lett nikk og et kjapt kyss.  
“Fordi det var jævlig skummelt, og du brukte så sjukt lang tid på å svare at jeg var helt sikker på å få nei.. Og alle de greiene med hjertebagen som ble borte og bare kom fram i siste øyeblikk gjorde det liksom ikke så jævla mye bedre.”

Han er så oppskjørta at Even bare ikke klarer å holde latteren unna. Mahdi tillater seg å trekke på smilebåndet han også, sammen med resten av gjengen.  
“Du trodde ikke seriøst at jeg kom til å si nei?” Even ser ut til å ta det hele med indignert humor. “Jeg hadde jo mine egne planer, og alt..”  
“Ja, det veit jeg nå, men da. Shit ass!” Han lener pannen sin mot Even sin, og de to ser ut som de deler minner de andre ikke var med på. “Fett at dere andre stakk til Gardasjøen, da.” Legger Isak til slutt til og ser rundt seg. Får uforbeholdne smil tilbake.  
“Tror det var greit at dere ikke var der,” bekrefter Even.

“Men hva er det beste da, Isak?” Vilde driver på, bestemt på ikke å hoppe over noen.  
“Det var vel kanskje..” Han kikker på Even igjen. “Det var jo at Even sa ja, så klart. Og alt etterpå. Også..” Det kommer inn en liten kunstpause. Som om han har kommet på at det han har på tunga kanskje ikke skulle sies likevel. Men han tar sats. “Også var det den kvelden i Krakow. Da vi var ute. Den første ordentlig fremmede byen. Digg øl, og så var det skikkelig fint å ha hele turen foran seg, liksom.” 

Han blunker til Even, og Mahdi synes han husker noen som brukte litt vel lang tid på do om han ikke tar feil. Selv om han er enig med Isak. Det var en perfekt kveld. Løypa var lagt og alt lå foran dem. Kjentes om en big deal. 

“Jeg syns jo så klart det største var at Isak fridde.” Even gir dem det de vil høre.  
“Trodde liksom alltid det skulle være deg, jeg.” Magnus funderer. En tanke som har slått Mahdi også.  
“Han hadde jo tenkt det, da.” Jonas kommentar er lavmælt, nesten som om han avslører en hemmelighet her. “Vi snakka om det, vi.”  
Even nikker.  
“Men jeg tror det var bra at Isak gjorde det, egentlig. Jeg hadde sikkert stressa alt for mye med det. Gjorde egentlig det allerede, for jeg fant jo aldri ut hvordan jeg kunne gjøre det bra nok, liksom.”

“Klart det ville blitt bra nok!” Det er Eva som metaforisk slår i bordet. “ _Det_ er jeg sikker på!”  
“Tror du ville gjort han ganske glad uansett hvordan du gjorde det, jeg.” De siste ordene kommer fra Chris. Får Even til å smile stille og Isak også, smile og nikke istemmende.  
“Men det er litt synd at vi bare skal si det beste, da. For den dagen - eller kvelden kanskje - på Moulin Rouge var ganske så skikkelig episk den og!” 

Flere av dem nikker. Evens innspill utløser et mylder av andre diskusjoner. Selv om alle kanskje har noe de syntes var best, har de opplevd så mye. Nesten umulig å slutte å diskutere når de først har begynt. Og det er sånn Sachertorte, grensekontroll, togstans og scooterleie i Roma kommer opp. Varmen i Antibes som var så kvelende, hvor lett det var å gå seg vill i Paris.. Det er som om behovet for å snakke om alt og diskutere hver minste detalj kjennes ekstra sterkt nå som reisen deres er over om få timer. 

Mahdi lar seg føre med i samtalen. Diskuterer ivrig hvilke av utestedene som var de feteste og noen av de planene de egentlig hadde men ditcha. Det er først etter at Chris har annonsert at toget hennes går om et kvarter og folk er på vei til å avlutte at mobilen hans lyser opp. At navnet _hennes_ vises på hele skjermen hans. Hjertet dunker litt hardere mens han tar opp mobilen.

 _Åh - nu såg jag ditt meddelande! Måste du vidare på en gång? Skall ut ikväll, till Yaki-Da. Hade varit kul om du hängde på.._  
Oi - Mahdi hadde nesten gitt opp håpet om Anna han nå. Han legger telefonen på bordet og lar blikket sveipe over resten som er i ferd med å drikke ut og gjøre seg klare.

“Hey, gutta! Hvordan er det egentlig? Vet dere om det går buss eller no’ til Oslo? Sånn etterhvert?”  
Han har alles oppmerksomhet, men det er Magnus som stirrer mest. Munnen åpen til og med.  
“Serr? Booty-call?” Han flirer, får Isak med seg, men det gjør egentlig ikke så mye.  
“Ja.. Eller en invite til å bli med ut, da.. Fikk bare lyst å sjekke det ut, egentlig.”  
“Go for it, mann!” Jonas har Eva hvilende mot skulderen og fingrene tvinnet inn i håret hennes. Er i det hjørnet hvor alt er verdt å satse på, men kanskje har han rett?

Noora er allerede i gang med å søke på mobilen, praktisk som alltid.  
“Går visst busser nesten annenhver time, så om du er keen, lar det seg sikkert gjøre.” Hun kikker oppfordrende på han. Resten av jentene virker ivrige de og nå.  
“Klart du skal bli om du har lyst, “ legger Vilde til. “Er jo nå du har sjansen.”  
Mahdi nikker sakte. Vennene hans heier han fram, og de har rett egentlig. 

Han går fremdeles med tanken om at alt dette med Anna bare kan være en sommerflørt. At hverdagen i Göteborg ikke nødvendigvis kommer til å være med henne. Men samtidig har han lyst til å teste. Lyst til å se mer til henne og finne ut om de kanskje kunne vært venner. Eller noe mer.. Mobilen ligger godt i hånda mens han skriver.  
_Går vel en senere buss. Henger gjerne med om du synes det er ok?_

Svaret kommer umiddelbart.  
_Bra! Är du på centralen? Kan möta dig där om du vill. Visa dig runt lite.._  
“Yass!” utbryter han. Det var akkurat svaret han ville ha. “Okei, ser ut som jeg blir her..”  
Folk flirer, men det gjør ingen verdens ting. Sekkene er snart på plass på ryggen, og etter en klemmerunde, før de er ute av syne, tar han opp telefonen igjen.  
_Sitter på store Espresso House. Sees snart <3”_  
Han tar sjansen på et hjerte, sender og bestiller seg en ny islatte. 

_Eventyret er ikke over før han sier det er over!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oslo neste, og her hopper de av en etter en..  
> Takk for gode ønsker og fine kommentarer på forrige kapittel. Ett år and going - med mer enn et kapittel i uka i alle fall og så er vi veldig happy for å ha så trofaste lesere som har fulgt oss underveis! <3  
> Håper dere er klare for vår svorske multi-POV Oslo-finale?   
> Det er vi!


	57. Det fine med nuet er at det ikke er et avsluttet øyeblikk

**Oslo, torsdag 21. Juli, 2022**

 

 **Noora**  
_Det er nesten ikke til å tro! Etter å ha vært på reisefot i 30 dager, reist gjennom 11 land, over 800 mil og tilbrakt noe sånt som 100 timer på trange tog, er vi hjemme. Det er lite som kan sammenlignes med å komme hjem fra en så lang reise.. I en måned har vi befunnet oss et steg ved siden av hverdagen, i vår egen nisje._

_Når vi nå skal rulle inn på Oslo S, kjennes det knapt som vi har vært borte, og men heller ikke helt som at dette betyr hjemme igjen. Det er en så merkelig følelse at jeg ikke får beskrive den på noen bedre måte. Først trodde jeg nemlig det var bare meg.._

_At det var_ jeg _som kvia meg for å være tilbake på gjesterommet hos kompisene mine. Grua meg til leilighetsjakt og jobbsøkerjág, mens de andre bare gleda seg til å komme i gang med prosjektene sine, ta et nytt steg. Men da jeg kikket meg rundt og så vennene mine i øynene, forstod jeg at de mest sannsynlig satt der med noe av den samme følelsen._

_At vi i det hele tatt fikk til det her, kjennes nesten uvirkelig. Særlig når skiltene igjen er norske og frasene vi overhører på toget også. Det slår liksom til med full kraft. Vi har reist gjennom Europa med tog, slik vi har snakka og drømt om i flere måneder. Ikke bare med ei venninne eller to, nei med ti mennesker pluss. Ni av våre beste venner.._

_Sammen har vi snublet over minner fra en blodig, dunkel fortid side om side med fordums storhetstider. Vi har vandra rett inn i armene på alt fra store tenkere til gamle venner og ikke minst hverandre. For er det noen vi har møtt i døra en trøtt morgen eller en blikkstille natt, er det nok hverandre. Og kanskje til og med oss selv._

_Og når jeg tenker meg om, tror jeg kanskje at den hverandre-greia som har gjort denne reisen så helt spesiell.._

“Noora?” Eva dytter borti henne med tuppen på sandalen sin. Smiler bredt når hun ser opp, som om hun har vekket henne fra en skikkelig bra drøm. Noora slår coveret om iPaden og smyger den ned i veska igjen. Mens hun har skrevet har store deler av Østfold fart forbi utafor ruta. Sletter, litt skog, og innimellom tettere bebyggelse. Og snart vil fasadene bevege seg fra det rent i industrielle til eldre bygårder. Bare snakk om en halvtimes tid nå, så er det hjemme på ekte.

“Blir det bra?” Jonas smiler nysgjerrig og Noora nikker.  
“Ja, må nesten gjøre det avsnittet her litt skikkelig, mekke en bra avslutning, lissom. Fikk ikke skrevet så mye i Göteborg, så..”

Svaret hennes faller flatt, for Eva og Jonas oppmerksomhet er allerede tilbake på hverandre. Han stryker henne gjennom håret og hun leker med fingrene opp og ned langs armen hans. Men Sana blunker og nikker støttende fra setet ved siden av henne.  
Hele gjengen sitter samlet denne gangen. Det er endelig mulig, ettersom det bare er åtte igjen av reisefølget, og de har fått plass i to firemannsseter på hver side av midtgangen.

Samtalen går treigt, for alle er litt nølende. Som om de ikke vil starte på avskjeden, men heller bare bli i reisebobla. Den de selv har skapt og hatt med seg på veien gjennom Europa.  
Vilde knatrer på telefonen sin. Har gjort tabben å sjekke mail så fort de passerte grensa. Er visst mye som skal ordnes før jobb på mandag, og hun og Magnus diskuterer lavmælt om de rekker å hente katten hos foreldrene til Magnus allerede i kveld.

Sana er på telefonen med Yousef. Han står og venter på stasjonen, og det høres ut som de allerede planlegger middag. Isak og Even er langt inne i en diskusjon om klær som skal vaskes og innkjøp som bør gjøres på vei tilbake til leiligheten.

Det er så trivielt alt sammen, men likevel så ekte. Noora drar opp telefonen sin. Har ikke lyst til å glemme dette, denne muntre melankolien. Selv om det typisk er et av disse øyeblikkene som bare ruller forbi på en lang reise.. Hun retter kameraet mot firemannssetet der Vilde, Magnus, Isak og Even sitter. Vilde legger merke til det. Setter opp sitt fineste smil mens gutta egentlig virrer med potetgullposer og sjokoladepapir. Noora knipser likevel, for det hun helst vil ha er situasjonen.

“Ta bilde av oss også, da!” Noora rekker telefonen over midtgangen til Vilde. Hun tar så klart oppdraget med største alvor. Vekker opp Jonas og Eva, får dem til å smile mens Sana også nikker og retter seg opp. Det blir fint av alle fire. Vilde har knipsa åtte forskjellige. Bra alle sammen, men hun er grundig, det skal hun ha.

Noora tenker seg om et øyeblikk. Sender begge bildene til Eskild med et _Sees søndag_ og et smil. Får et av han og Martin foran Rundetårn tilbake.  
Så kommer hun på William. Alle de små bildene og hilsenene de har utvekslet underveis som egentlig har vært veldig fine. Han vil sikkert gjerne vite at de er vel tilbake han også, og vissheten om akkurat det får henne til å smile ned i skjermen. .

Hun sender kun siste bildet til han. Det av henne selv, Sana, Eva og Jonas.  
_Oslo igjen. Skikkelig rart! Håper å se deg her i august._  
Og det går bare to minutter før svaret kommer. Et bilde tilbake. Han er fremdeles i New York. Sitter på en eller annen kafé med et mylder av folk i bakgrunnen.  
_Selvfølgelig sees vi! Gleder meg ❤️_

 

 **Eva**  
Klumpen i magen blir större för varje meter järnväg de lägger bakom sig. Eva har försökt att vifta bort det, låtsas att de bara är på väg från en plats till en annan, som så många gånger förut de senaste veckorna. Men det funkar inte. Chris och Mahdi lyser med sin frånvaro, och på andra sidan det lilla bordet ser hon att Sana och Noora sliter lika hårt som hon själv med att behålla fattningen. Sana avslöjas av sin tysta sammanbitenhet, Noora av den flackande blicken och rösten som inte riktigt bär.

Hon suckar dystert. Låter blicken svepa över väninnornas molokna ansikten, över på Jonas, och så tillbaka till Sana och Noora.  
“Hur länge tror ni att Mahdi blir i Göteborg, då?” försöker hon, en fåfäng trevare till att lätta upp stämningen en aning.

Det blir Jonas som svarar. Flinar lite, men inte heller hans leende når ögonen riktigt.  
“Omöjligt att säga. Han kanske inte kommer tillbaka över huvud taget?” föreslår han.

Han låter tom i rösten han också, som om den raljerande tonen inte riktigt vill ta fart, och Eva lutar sig om möjligt ännu närmare honom. Hade gärna krupit upp i hans knä, om det hade velat låta sig göras i det trånga tågsätena. Och om inte sätesgrannarna hade varit så förbaskat korrekta och präktiga av sig. Nej, det var orättvist tänkt. Hade det inte varit för dem, hade hon inte suttit såhär med Jonas nu, det är hon ganska säker på.

Det är konstigt. För bara några dagar sedan kämpade hon hårt för att hålla ett “lagom” avstånd till honom. Nu bryr hon sig inte om det längre. Orkar inte. Det finns ingen fasad kvar att upprätthålla, inget behov av att visa sig sval och självsäker hela tiden. Det är inte det han efterfrågar, han vill ha hela henne. Alla sidor. Det är så tydligt nu, och plötsligt känns allt mycket lättare. Som om det finns en helt ny färg som bara de två kan se.

Kanske är det därför det känns så ofattbart fel att återgå till en vardag som mest går i grått.  
_Så varför inte bara fortsätta lite till?_ var Aldos förslag, när hon beklagade sig för honom över messenger tidigare. _Du är väl fortfarande ledig ett par veckor?_  
Han är fin att prata med, Aldo. Hon är så glad över att han fortfarande vill vara hennes vän, att han inte drog sig undan när hon gjorde klart för honom att det inte kunde bli något mer än vänskap. Att hennes hjärta är upptaget. Smart är han också. Kanske har han en poäng.

Hon lyfter huvudet från Jonas axel för att kunna studera hans ansikte noga. Får aldrig nog av det, trots att varje liten linje och detalj är väl inpräntade i hennes minne, sedan tio år tillbaka. Hans arm vilar om hennes axlar, handen ritar tankspritt cirklar på hennes överarm och plockar med hennes hår. Här vill hon stanna.

“När behöver ni börja leta efter en ny rumskompis?” börjar hon, gör sitt bästa för att hålla rösten lätt.

Jonas suckar lite, rycker på axlarna. “Ju förr desto bättre. Har redan satt ihop en annons, faktiskt...”

“Och det kanske är bäst att du är på plats för det? För att intervjua de intresserade?” fortsätter Eva prövande.

Han höjer frågande på de kraftiga ögonbrynen. Ger henne en tveksam blick, men de grå ögonen glittrar av humor när han med spelad förnärmelse frågar om hon inte vill att han ska komma till Bergen trots allt.

Eva fnyser fram ett litet skratt och buffar till hans arm med sin axel. Lättad över att han valde att reagera med värme och humor, det gör resten av det hon vill säga, själva frågan, lite lättare.  
“Det säger jag inte. Mer tvärtom, kanske? Jag menar, du ska ju vara där en hel del framöver, så jag tänker väl också lite sådär att… ja, ju förr desto bättre. Och du har ju redan en biljett. Och en packad väska.”

“Hmm.” Jonas tystnar. Stirrar tankfullt ut i luften i några sekunder som känns som år. Till slut måste hon pusha på honom lite. Fråga om han verkligen inte förstår vad hon försöker säga.

“Frågar du om jag vill följa med redan nu ikväll?” undrar han tyst.

“Om jag gjorde det… skulle du svara ja?”

Det krävs inte mer betänketid än ännu ett par sekunder, som förvisso kan kännas plågsamt långa när man sitter tätt, tätt intill varandra på ett tåg, förrän Jonas nickar, och hon kan slappna av under hans arm igen.

Från sätet mitt emot glittrar Sanas bruna ögon varmt mot henne.  
_Do it, girl. Livet är nu!_

 

 **Sana**  
Hon ser dem redan när tåget rullar in på perrongen. Där i vimlet, står han, med ett förväntansfullt ljus i ögonen. Och är det inte Elias och Karine som står där, bakom honom? Pigga och glada, utan tvillingarna. Det måste innebära att de är hemma hos sina farföräldrar, och att det är dit de ska åka härnäst.

Sana kväver en besvärad suck. Visst har hon saknat mamma och pappa, och vill gärna få lite tid med dem. Men, i hennes tankar hade det gott kunnat få vänta till imorgon. Fredagsbön tillsammans, och så en mysig kväll med massor av mat och resminnen. Nu känner hon mest för att åka hem till dem, packa upp och ta ett långt bad, och sedan koppla av med en roman. Utan lekande barn som väsnas, utan ivriga föräldrar som vill höra allt om allt. Det sticker till i henne av dåligt samvete vid tanken, och hon ler ännu bredare mot välkomstkommittén, som för att kompensera.

Sekunden efter hon har satt sin fot på plattformen, är Yousef framme hos henne. Trycker henne hårt intill sig, stryker henne ömt upp och ner längs ryggen. Som för att verkligen ta in hennes uppenbarelse, försäkra sig om att hon inte ska försvinna igen. Så följer han hennes blick, när hon kastar ännu ett granskande ögonkast på sin storebror, och rycker ursäktande på axlarna.

“De ville så gärna träffa dig” berättar han lågt, så att bara hon ska höra. “Men jag har sagt att vi nog inte stannar så länge… du behöver säkert vila.”

Hon nickar tacksamt till svar. Skyndar sig att omfamna även Elias och Karine, och tala om hur glad hon är att se dem. Runt omkring henne sluter vännerna upp, i takt med att de har klivit av tåget, och hela proceduren med kramar och ryggdunkar tar ny fart. Elias och Jonas, Vilde och Karine. Yousef och Even. Och snart har ingen längre någon koll på vem som har kramat vem, och sorlet av deras prat och skratt stiger mot himlen som en luftballong.

Men när Jonas och Eva så småningom plockar upp sitt bagage och gör en ansats för att röra sig in mot stationsbyggnaden, är gråten nära. Och när de försvinner in, och de automatiska dörrarna sluts bakom dem, är det inte bara Sana som behöver blinka bort en tår eller två. Isak ser så långt efter sina äldsta vänner, att de nästan är beredda på att han ska sätta av efter dem. Och Vilde ser eländigt blek och dyster ut, tystare än någonsin där hon står med Magnus arm runt sig.

Det blir Yousef som räddar situationen igen. Plockar upp hennes stora resväska och nickar i riktning mot parkeringshuset, där hon antar att Elias har ställt bilen. “Ska vi åka hem?” föreslår han. “Elias har lagat lammtagine.”

“Elias?” Sana ger honom en misstrogen blick, innan hon ser över på sin bror, som skyndar sig att sätta upp sitt vänaste uttryck.

“Och Karine” lägger Yousef snabbt till.

Sana ser menande på honom. Höjer uppfordrande på ögonbrynen, tills han brister ut i ännu ett av sina stora skratt.

“Okej, okej… men de har faktiskt hjälpt till en hel del.”

Den saken tror hon vad hon vill om. Hon kan föreställa sig hur det har sett ut där hemma. Yousef vid spisen, medan farmor och farfar, hennes föräldrar, har underhållit de små. Hennes bror och hans fru har på sin höjd skalat morötter och dukat bordet, och sedan passat på att ligga och slöa i gräset på innergården, medan barnen har haft uppmärksamheten på annat håll.

Och det är så det ska vara, tänker hon för sig själv, underligt varm inombords av bilden hon ser för sig. Familjer ska ställa upp och passa på varandra, då vet man att man har hamnat i en riktigt bra en. Hon är dessutom lycklig nog att ha fått två familjer att passa på, och som ställer upp för henne.

“Lunch någon gång i nästa vecka, Vilde?” frågar hon, medan hon hissar upp den proppfulla axelremsväskan på armen. Vilde lyser upp och nickar ivrigt till svar.

Sedan vänder hon sig mot Yousef igen.  
“Ja, nu åker vi hem.”

 

 **Vilde**  
“Hei Magnus! Hei Vilde!”

De gikk bare rett inn, hører svigermors oppglødde stemme ute fra terrassen hvor hun har benka seg mellom Fagerbusken og Løytnantshjertet, som er like blomstrende og velstelte som alltid. Hun har nok venta litt på dem, for smilet er stort og _veldig_ tilfreds når de kommer ut til henne. Kvelden er fremdeles varm nok til at en kort sommerkjole duger. Og så han hun skjenket seg et stort glass Farris, funnet fram en skål potetgull og sitte og plukker på Campanualaen.  
Vilde har lært alle blomsternavnene av henne, for hun slutter aldri å interessere seg. Har alltid funnet en ny art eller farge.

“Vil dere ha noe å drikke?” Hun gjør tegn til å ville reise seg, men de rister på hodet begge to, skal ikke bli lenge i dag.  
“Jeg tror egentlig bare vi bør ta med katten å gå ganske kjapt,” sier Magnus før de finner seg hver sin hagestol. Vilde merker seg en svak skygge av skuffelse som glir over svigermors ansikt. Bare sånn mellom et sekund og det neste, så er smilet tilbake på plass.

“Har dere hatt det bra?” Hun studerer dem inngående. “Dere ser veldig fornøyde ut! Jeg har fulgt god med til tross for alt for få meldinger fra deg, Magnus. Skjerpings! Takk og lov for instaen din, Vilde. Den ble jo virkelig fin etterhvert, perfekt minne om turen.” Hun nikker mot Vilde når hun sier det siste.

“Takk! Ja, vi hadde det kjempefint!”  
Vilde tar ordet når Magnus ikke virker som han hadde tenkt å svare.  
“Har _han_ det bra?” Det er en utålmodig dirring i stemmen til Magnus, og Vilde vet jo hvordan han forguder den katten. Hun synes bare det er så fint å si det. Bli minnet på det. Hadde det ikke vært så rart å forestille seg, ville hun tenkt at det lover godt på et eller annet merksnodig vis. Svigermor himler med øynene, smiler. Dette var kanskje ikke helt responsen hun var ute etter..  
“Magnus, da. Skal dere ikke fortelle?” Han ser overrasket på henne.  
“Jo men.. Hvor er han?” Stemmen blir insisterende.

Vilde veksler blikk med svigermoren og begge må le.  
“Han er i huset et sted. Du får stikke og se etter. Høre om han gidder å bli med hjem. Jeg er neimen ikke helt sikker. Har sagt til han at han kan få lov til å bo her hvis han vil, hete Vincent.”  
“Vincent, du liksom..” Magnus fnyser godmodig.  
“Ja? Dere har jo ikke gitt han et navn en gang? Skjønner godt at han gjemmer seg, jeg!”  
Magnus forsvinner rundt hjørnet før hun har snakket ferdig. Nesten så Vilde synes han er litt uhøflig, men dette er moren hans, så klart.

“Vi har jo litt å pakke ut og ordne akkurat i kveld,” sier hun henvendt til svigermor. “Men vi kan sikkert komme på lørdag eller noe? Fortelle litt fra turen, vise litt bilder?”  
I morgen må hun besøke mamma, men hun regner med at Magnus foreldre gjerne vil snakke litt mer enn fem minutter på terrassen i forbifarten, liksom.  
“Klart det! Det hadde vært hyggelig. Dere er alltid velkomne hit!” Ja, det kjenner Vilde virkelig på kroppen. “Skal høre med Svein om vi kan kan grille noe, jeg.”

Det er få forunt å ha en svigermor som hennes, og egentlig hadde Vilde hatt litt lyst til å gi noe tilbake her og nå, liksom. Kommer på at hun tok ut den boka av sekken og la den i veska for å ta den med hit.  
“Men du, jeg har en gave til deg. Vil du ha den nå?” Svigermor lyser opp, og Vilde reiser seg for å hente veska si.

 

 **Even**  
Det er først etter en halvtimes planløs svinsing og utpakking at Even virkelig kjenner hvor sliten han er. Hvor godt det er å være tilbake blant vante møbler, kjente lukter og forutsigbare plasser til alt. Selv susingen i rørene når naboen går på do føles trygg fremfor irriterende.  
“Isak? Går det bra der inne?” Han stikker hodet inn på badet hvor Isak er i full gang med å pakke ut toalettsaker og sortere skittentøy. Håper å kunne overtale han til at de trenger en pause.

Han står med hjertebagen i hånda og ser knapt opp i det hele tatt. Stirrer bare motløs på det halvveis avrevne hjertet, som om noen har stjålet godteposen hans. Ser så fattig ut der han står at Even blir nødt til å gå bort og legge armene rundt han.  
“Det verste er at jeg hadde sysaker oppi her. Planen var å fikse den etterpå, men så ble den stjålet, og da..”

“Shhh..” Even lar nesa gli inn mellom bløte hårstrå, møter blikket hans i speilet. “Tror du ikke Marianne syr den for oss om vi ber pent?”  
“Jo, men..” Isak nikker. “Ble bare.. Var ikke det jeg hadde tenkt, liksom.”  
“Nei, men det er bare en veske, og den kan fikses, heldigvis. Må jo det, for den skal jo være med oss til Verona når vi er åtti. Var det ikke sånn det var? Hva skal vi ellers ha hjertemedisinen i liksom?”  
Isak trekker på smilebåndet, kommer til og med en kort latter fra han mens strekker seg opp og plasserer veska synlig på badehylla.

“Men du, Isak,” Even snuser han inn igjen før han lener hodet mot skulderen hans. “Jeg er egentlig ganske sliten, jeg. Vi skal ikke ta en pause? Fra pakkinga?”  
Isak holder fortsatt blikket hans i speilet. Gransker han og gjesper dovent, ser litt medtatt ut han og.  
“Hm.. Bare hvis vi kan slenge oss ned på senga,” sier han til slutt. Blunker til Even med en energi han ikke har, smatter insinuerende men alt faller sammen igjen når en ny gjesp melder seg. Så Even tar han i hånda og leder dem begge inn på soverommet.

Der inne er det svalt. Gardinene leer seg forsiktig i sommerbrisen og dempet musikk fra bakgården siver inn gjennom det åpne vinduet. Isak er kjapt ute av de reisestøvete klærne. Dumper ned og okkuperer hele senga i stjerneformasjon.  
“Hey - hva med meg?” Even spiller fornærma, men maska holder dårlig.  
“Du kan komme her?” To armer strekker seg mot han, og en hånd vinker han nærmere. Så Even smetter av seg unødvendig tøy og kryper opp i senga han og. Legger seg godt til rette, hodet mot Isaks hjerte.

"Mm.. Litt glad vi er hjemme, også! At vi har en uke ferie igjen, bare vi to." Even smiler dovent, letta over at det ikke bare er han som er sliten.  
"Så.. Hva skal vi gjøre siste uka, da?" Isak kikker spørrende ned på Even som ser opp og møter blikket hans.  
"Hm.. Sove lenge hver dag?” Han slenger et ben rundt hofta til Isak, bruker det til å holde fast i han. Det er egentlig akkurat litt for varmt, men det gjør ingen verdens ting.

“Eh.. Jaaaa! Så klart.” Even må le av hvor indignert han høres ut. Isak har alltid vært et sovedyr, såfremt han får sove, så klart. Men latteren går ganske fort over i lavmælte sukk når han kjenner Isak snike hånda opp under t-skjorta si og kile han lett langs ryggraden. Han flytter seg litt, lar Isak komme bedre til.

“Og så skal vi spise is,” mumler Isak, “Bade, ta båten ut til øyene og sløve, bare være oss to.”  
"Så ikke noe maling av vinduskarmene, da eller?" De har snakket om at det trengs, men begge har vel skjønt for lengst at det er en plan som ikke blir noe av helt ennå.  
"Nei, det synes jeg ikke er nødvendig.." Isak rynker på nesa som om tanken på å male er helt absurd.  
"Digg!"

Even er hundre prosent enig. Aker seg litt opp i senga og møter Isak for et ordentlig kyss. Det begynner nesten litt uskyldig, men endrer seg for når Isaks lepper drar seg langs kjevebeinet hans. Dveler litt rett under øret før de fortsetter med florlette nipp nedover halsen. Isaks hånd under t-skjorta kiler behagelig, og Even lar seg bare synke inn i det. Lukker øynene og kjenner det med hele seg. 

De er akkurat der de skal være.  
Hjemme. Sammen.  
Med minner i bagasjen som kommer til å leve videre i dem for bestandig.  
Et levende ekko av alt de så, alt de gjorde og hvem de var på denne turen.

 

 **Chris**  
Hon är både trött och hungrig när hon kliver av tåget i Stockholm och genast börjar leta sig fram till tunnelbanestationen. Av alla stationer de har sett längs vägen känns den här i särklass tristast. Kanske, eller förmodligen, för att hon har gått här hundratals gånger, och inte har något nytt och spännande mål i andra änden.

Resan från Göteborg var inte heller något vidare. Var det såhär det kändes att åka tåg alldeles ensam? Hon hade glömt. Kände sig vansinnigt rastlös och uttråkad hela vägen, trots att telefonen gick varm. Surrade av meddelanden, både till gruppchatten och från Vilde vid sidan av. Och visst fick hon fnissa lite åt bilderna som trillade in. Magnus som hade somnat med munnen på vid gavel. Noora som hade spillt ut kaffe över sin oklanderligt vita blus. Och så Eva och Jonas, som verkade på god väg att växa fast i varandra.

Hon försökte bidra hon också, med ett foto av en svensk sångare som hon kände igen från konsertaffischer och annat, och som hon hade fångat på bild genom att låtsas ta en selfie. Men det fick ingen nämnbar reaktion, antagligen helt enkelt för att ingen av vännerna kände till honom. Jo, kanske Mahdi, men han har inte ens sett meddelandet. Har väl fullt upp med annat, tänker hon och ler för sig själv.

Nej, en dusch, något kallt att dricka och så hämtmat i soffan framför Morden i Midsomer, tillsammans med Mutta, det är vad hon behöver nu. Så ska hon nog snart bli på humör igen. Men när hon kommer hem till den välbekanta trappuppgången i Solna, och skjuter upp ytterdörren med axeln, möts hon av en underlig stillhet. Lägenheten är mörk på ett sätt som gör det tydligt att juli snart är över, och de ljusaste dagarna ligger bakom dem. Och tyst. Han är inte hemma.

Hon biter ihop om besvikelsen. Försöker skaka den av sig. Såklart, de har ju inte direkt bestämt något, och hon väntar sig inte att han ska sitta hemma och vänta på henne som en trogen hund. Han har ju sitt eget liv. Har väl följt med en kompis ut efter jobbet.

Hon suckar tyst och kliver in i köket. Sätter ifrån sig den stora ryggsäcken på en köksstol och låter axelremsväskan dimpa ner i golvet bredvid. På köksbordet ligger den platta kartongen med poffertjespannan som hon, halvt på skämt, bad honom att köpa till henne, och hon skrattar tyst när hon ser den. Hon har sett fram emot att få visa honom sitt eget senaste inköp, som hon gjorde i butiken till Davids samling. En sak till honom, eller rättare sagt till dem båda. En farvahar, med brett utsträckta, gyllene vingar, att hänga upp i vardagsrummet. Som en sorts talisman, tänkte hon. Och som en hyllning av hans iranska rötter. Men det får bli imorgon, det går ju lika bra det.

Det är då hon hör dem. Ljuden, som dämpade steg inifrån vardagsrummet. Innan hon har hunnit bli rädd har Mutta dykt upp i dörröppningen, brett leende, klädd i t-shirten och mjukisbyxorna som han brukar ha efter gymmet. Han gnuggar sig yrvaket i ögonen och drar händerna genom håret så att de svarta lockarna spretar åt alla håll.

“Hej… shit, jag somnade visst.”

Han tar de få stegen fram till Chris och drar in henne i sin famn. Så blir de stående länge, innan hon försiktigt lösgör sig för att kunna se honom ordentligt.

“Åh, vad det är skönt att vara hemma” suckar hon lyckligt. Ser sig omkring, som för att undersöka om köket ser likadant ut som för en månad sedan, när de var här sist, hela gänget.

Mutta ler varmt till svar.  
“Hungrig?” frågar han sedan. “Det är jag. Ska vi beställa pizza?”

Chris tvekar lite. Hon är ju hungrig, men minnet av äkta, italiensk pizza är fortfarande färskt, och hon vill bevara det så länge det går. Samtidigt vill hon inte vara besvärlig och dissa hans förslag.

“Eller thai?” fortsätter Mutta obekymrat. “Det finns kalla öl i kylen.”

Hon nickar, och han fiskar upp sin telefon ur byxfickan för att ringa och beställa. Går före henne tillbaka in i vardagsrummet. Chris slänger en blick på väskorna, och följer sedan efter. Orkar inte packa upp ikväll, det kan lika gärna vänta till imorgon.

“Berätta nu!” uppmanar Mutta, efter att han har lagt en beställning om _det vanliga_ och avslutat telefonsamtalet. “Hur var det där sexmuséet i Amsterdam? Och hur gick det med Jonas och Eva?”

Hans ögon lyser uppspelt när han slår sig ner i soffan, och Chris gör honom snart sällskap,  
“Ja, jag ska berätta… “ lovar hon, “men först vill jag höra hur _du_ har haft det!”

 

 **Isak**  
“Even? Det finns plats åt oss båda här. Du behöver inte ligga klistrad mot mig….”

Even kryper om möjligt ännu närmare intill Isak. Borrar in ansiktet i kurvan mellan hans nacke och axel, och suckar belåtet.  
“Jag vet vad jag gör” mumlar han, fortfarande halvvägs i sömnen.

Isak ler för sig själv, kunde nästan på förhand ana vad svaret skulle bli. Och egentligen kan han inte annat än att instämma. Efter en hel månad av att dela på en smal enkelsäng eller, om det absolut inte har gått, tillbringa natten på varsitt håll, kan han tänka sig sämre sätt att sova på. Med gott om plats för dem båda att breda ut sig, eller för den sakens skull låta bli.

De kom aldrig upp igen efter sin lilla paus. Blev liggande länge, lågmält pratande, förlorade sig i minnen av allt de har sett. Och, givetvis, i varandra. Tills sömnen kom smygande och det kändes onödigt att lämna sängen. Täcket ligger nedsparkat runt deras fötter, behövs inte i sommarvärmen, och kläderna de skalade av sig innan de hamnade här ligger bortglömda, utströdda på golvet och bredvid dem på madrassen.

Isak fattar lojt tag om Evens hand, den välbekanta, trygga, med de långa, känsliga fingrarna och de små gyllene hårstråna över handryggen. Han ser dem inte i mörkret, men han känner dem mot huden när han sakta drar kinden mot dem. Han trycker en kyss över knogarna, hajar till av känslan av varm, slät metall mot läpparna. Ärligt talat, frågar han sig själv, hur lång tid kommer det att ta tills han har vant sig vid ringen? Vid att vara förlovad med mannen i sitt liv.

Bakom honom ler Even drömskt, Isak känner det mot sin nackgrop. Tänker han på samma sak, kanske? Ja, det verkar nästan så.

“Baby?” mumlar han, tyst men betydligt mer vaken nu. “Har du tänkt något mer på bröllopet?”

“Bröllopet?” upprepar Isak, en aning bragd ur fattningen. “Nej, det har jag faktiskt inte hunnit med… men det är väl ingen större brådska? Ett helt år kvar, minst?

“Ett år?” uprepar Even misstroget.

“Ja? Nästa sommar någon gång? Årsdagen för förlovningen eller så?

“Nästa sommar?” upprepar han igen. “Det går ju inte, vi måste ha vinterbröllop!”

Isak ler åt hans iver. Hänger med i tankegångarna utan problem. Vintern, och julen, har alltid varit deras tid. Det var då de träffades, två gängliga tonåringar på Hartvig Nissens skole. Då de rökte på i de djupa fönsternischerna i Evens pojkrum, dansade loss i kollektivets kök, och lovade varandra minut för minut. En lek som fortfarande pågår.

“Så du menar… redan nu i vinter?” frågar han försiktigt, vill absolut inte ta död på Evens entusiasm, men ser hur en del av ivern redan har försvunnit ur hans ögon när han nickar till svar.

Isak harklar sig lite. Rullar över på rygg för att kunna studera Evens ansikte noga. Följa med på varje skiftning och skugga som rör sig över det. Det hör inte till ovanligheterna att de hamnar här, trots allt. Even med sina storslagna planer, sina ingående tankar om hur allt ska gå till och ta sig ut. Utom kanske just vägen dit, allt som ska planeras och fixas. Sådant har en tendens att hamna i skymundan. Och så Isak själv, med sin saklighet och sitt osvikliga förnuft.

“Even…” börjar han. “Tro nu inte att jag inte vill, snälla du. För det gör jag, mer än något annat. Men ett bröllop är mycket jobb. Måste planläggas länge…”

“Men det fixar vi väl?” protesterar Even fattigt.

“Det skulle vi säkert göra. Men december är bara fem månader bort. Det är mycket som ska hinnas med på den tiden. Ditt nya jobb, till exempel?”

Even ger honom en forskande blick, verkar ta in hans ord, men utan att kommentera dem ytterligare.

“Och jag vet att du vill gå all in“ fortsätter Isak när Even förblir tyst. “Med jobb och bröllop. Alltså, missförstå mig rätt, men vi behöver inte fler än en sak i taget att stressa över.”

Han anar mer än ser hur Even slappnar av. Hur axlarna sänks någon centimeter och den stramt ihopknipna munnen blir till ett litet leende. Är det för att Isak sa vi istället för du? Utan att antyda att det bara var Even som skulle vara överväldigad? Att det har med hans hälsa att göra? Kanske.

“Ja, du har väl rätt i det” medger han, något motvilligt, men på nytt leende. “Och så hinner du få klar din master också.”

Isak nickar medhållande. Lutar sig in för en puss, som känns som en försoning trots att de inte har grälat. Känner hur Evens leende växer mot hans mun.

“Måste du verkligen vara så jäkla ordentlig jämt?” suckar han, med de blå ögonen glittrade i mörkret.

“Ja, sorry… men så är det nog” svarar Isak med ett litet skratt medan han rullar över på rygg igen. Sträcker ut sig i sin fulla längd, plötsligt övermannad av en stor gäspning. “Har du något problem med det, så... Aj, helvete!”

Han svär högt och ilsket, rycker till av den skarpa smärta som plötsligt uppstått i hans ena axel, som om han rullat över en stor, vass sten eller något liknande. Sätter sig halvvägs upp, famlar blint över lakanet tills han får tag på förövaren; en klargul, kantig plastbit som på något mystiskt sätt har hamnat i sängen och skurit in i hans skulderblad.

“Vad är detta, har du lego med dig i sängen?” utbrister han och håller upp den så att Even kan se.

Han stirrar oförstående några sekunder, för att sedan spricka upp i ett stort leende, eller snarare ett belåtet flin.

“Åh, det är ju Pikachu! Eller en del av honom iallafall.”

“Va?”

“Från lövmarknaden? 3D-pusslet jag köpte, du vet?”

“Har han överlevt hela resan, alltså…”

“Jag är inte så säker på det, han är säkert utspridd över Europa. En kroppsdel i varje land, eller något!”

Even kiknar av skratt. Sträcker ut handen mot Isak, för att ta hand om den vassa pusselbiten, och drar honom sedan till sig på nytt. Stryker honom ömt över axeln, som för att smeka bort det onda.

“Du har nog rätt, som vanligt,” ler han, när de återigen har gjort det bekvämt för sig med Isaks huvud på hans arm. “Kan jag inte ens ta hand om en pokémon i plast, är jag nog inte mogen att gifta mig än.”

Isak ler roat åt honom, förstår att allvaret är över för den här gången.  
“Det säger jag inte, Even… hade det varit upp till mig, hade jag gift mig med dig i morgon.”

“I morgon?”

“Ja? Här i vardagsrummet eller så? Med Jonas som vigselförrättare?”

“Jonas är i Bergen.”

“Visst fan. Yousef då.”

“Jag är inte säker på att man bara kan agera vigselförrättare sådär utan vidare,”

“Tror du inte? Det är väl bara att fylla i ett formulär på nätet? Skriva ut en prästkrage, precis som i The Simpsons,,,,”

“Nej, nu tror jag att det är du som har problem med verklighetsförankringen.”

Isak ler varmt. Sträcker ut handen för att stryka honom över kinden.

“Seriöst, Even… för mig spelar det ingen roll. Jag är nöjd så länge jag får dig. Men jag vet att du vill ha det episkt... och det ska det bli, också.”

Even nickar. Böjer sig ner för att kyssa Isaks panna och passar samtidigt på att snusa ner näsan i den solblekta luggen. Drar in hans doft, som för att försäkra sig om att den inte har förändrats sedan innan de gav sig ut på sin månadslånga tur.

“Ja…” kommer det sedan eftertänksamt. “Men den här resan har varit episk nog. Kanske vi behöver lite tid att hämta oss efter den.”

 _Vi och bankkontot_ hinner Isak tänka, innan Even fortsätter: “Trots att livet är nu.”

“Ah, men det fina med nuet är att det inte är ett avslutat ögonblick. Man tar det med sig genom _hela_ livet.”

“Så du menar att den bästa tiden i mitt liv kan vara nu… OCH när vi gifter oss? Om ett och ett halvt år.”

“Det är precis vad jag menar.”

 

 

 

_**\-------------** _

_**Now I've been happy lately** _  
_**Thinking about the good things to come** _  
_**And I believe it could be** _  
_**Something good has begun** _  
_**Oh, I've been smiling lately** _  
_**Dreaming about the world as one** _  
_**And I believe it could be** _  
_**Someday it's going to come** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takk for turen!  
> ❤️❤️❤️

**Author's Note:**

> Følg reisen på tumblr for bilder, scraps og musikk: [Upon the Peace Train](https://uponthepeacetrain.tumblr.com).  
> Vi har også en spilleliste som kan følges på spotify: [Peace Train](https://open.spotify.com/user/artemiss2121/playlist/1IeZyRvBGgrgQgGhAhzTYN?si=tkaaJajTQ-qfff_3ZI40lw%0A).

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [My bounty is as boundless as the sea.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14738636) by [Artemis2121](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis2121/pseuds/Artemis2121)
  * [Lover, I want to spend this time with you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14492229) by [Amethystus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amethystus/pseuds/Amethystus)




End file.
